


The Child Born From Darkness

by ebmordecai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drama, Gen, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 220,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebmordecai/pseuds/ebmordecai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can love really overcome the darkest of days? Aileen, born in the ashes of darkness, will learn that it is not who you were born to, but the choices you make that will define the person you become. Forgiveness will be the road that leads to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Children, Two Destinies

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be an AU but you will see some things from the books, some scenes that will play out but with my OC stuck in the middle. As always, I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. This story will be in several POV but the majority of it will be in Snape and the OC's POV. It is another Snape love interest story, because, well I love Snape and he deserves happiness! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!

White fog rose from Dumbledore's mouth as he breathed in and out the winter air. It had been a long few days, filled with tears and more sadness than a heart should bear. The Order had lost two more of its members at the hands of evil. When he thought of James and Lily Potter, Dumbledore had to close his eyes to keep the tears at bay. He had lived too long, seen too many loved ones murdered at the hands of such an evil man. At one time, he had tried to help this man only to have failed in every way possible.

Not all was lost in those days. From the shadows of death came life. From the shadows of sacrifice came a chance to live. James and Lily Potter's son had been spared, nobody really knew how, but he had survived against Voldemort's attack. This time, two nights ago, he placed the small boy on the doorstep of the only other living relatives the boy had. His mother's sister was a Muggle, but it would have to do for the time being. Until the day Harry was ready, he would be safe with his aunt and uncle.

Dumbledore looked around; the air had grown even colder since he arrived. Again, he found himself saving another child brought out of the darkness of evil. This child was different. The blood that flowed through this child was the same that flowed through the same man that had taken so much from Dumbledore. This child belonged to Voldemort. When he had first heard of the possibility of the child existing, he was stunned beyond words. Soon, his fears became reality when his spy had confirmed the rumors. Indeed, there had been born a child. Dumbledore had vowed to save the child somehow.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching. Looking out over his half-moon glasses, he watched as a man came towards him. In his arms was a bundle of cloth. Dumbledore studied the man, his face aging ten years in a matter of days. His hair blew in the chilled air. It looked unkempt and neglected as usual. He worried about the young man every time his eyes fell upon him.

The man came and stood before him. Dumbledore looked down at his arms, the child fast asleep. She was the age of three, beauty shown on her face. Her long, black curls lay scattered around her, as her long eyelashes lay closed on her pale skin. She had her mother's face, but Dumbledore knew if those eyes were opened he would see her father.

"Were you seen?" Dumbledore asked the man worriedly.

"No," the man said shortly.

Again, Dumbledore looked down at the child. She was so small, surrounded by the black cloak of the man carrying her. Dumbledore knew the risks that he had asked the man to take to ensure the safety of the child. If anyone had seen him, or if anyone found out who had taken the child, all would be lost. In his opinion, it was a risk worth taken now that the child was secure.

"The mother?" Dumbledore questioned.

"They took her to Azkaban."

He nodded his head in understanding. The minutes rolled passed, the air getting colder, before either spoke again. Both men were too caught up in the presence of the child and in their own grief to speak. Dumbledore looked at the man again. He was no older than twenty-one, yet the road he had chosen for his life made him look as though he were much older.

"You need rest, Severus, it's been days," he said softly.

The man looked up with fury blazing in his eyes, "There is no rest for me anymore."

Dumbledore's face showed his sadness. The young man before him had lost everything the night Lily Potter was murdered. He had loved her since they were children. Even after she had chosen another, Severus Snape never stopped loving her, even putting his life in danger to protect her. It was all in vain as Lily Potter sat in a cold, stoned grave.

Snape looked around, wondering where they were. His eyes fell to the building where they took refuge. The name on the front, written in large, black lettering red, "Home For the Lost Children, Hope for the Future." Snape could not help but sneer. Dumbledore sighed as he watched the man reading the name of the orphanage.

"This place is better than the alternative. She cannot go to the Malfoy's. If Voldemort does return and we both know he will she would be in his clutches before we would ever find out. Even from a prison cell in Azkaban, her mother Bellatrix poses a threat to her. For now, this is the only place that is safe."

"Why not bring her to Hogwarts? Why does it have to be here?" Snape said angrily.

Dumbledore had thought long and hard about the child and what would be in her best interest. He had wanted to bring her to Hogwarts, but knew that it would only make her life more difficult. One day, if it was her destiny to be at the school, the truth of her parents would be a huge burden to carry, almost as much as Harry's burden as the boy who lived. He did not wish that for her.

"Because, we do not know if she will ever be like us. Maybe she will be able to live a Muggle life. Though she is Voldemort and Bellatrix's daughter, she might have a chance at a normal life," Dumbledore said. "In fact, I'd rather her not become like us. I'd rather her stay in this world far away from her parents," he added.

"And if the time comes where she attends Hogwarts, will you tell her the truth?" Snape asked.

"I have not gotten that far, my friend. I am taking it one step at a time and the first step was to get her out of that place. Severus, thank you for risking your life for the child," Dumbledore finished softly.

Snape said nothing, just stared at the child in his arms. They stood for a few more minutes watching the sleeping child, wondering what the future held for her. Would she have a chance at a normal life, or would she find herself in a world where her very life was in danger? Neither man could answer.

"I always wondered what could have been if I would have found Tom at this age," Dumbledore said softly. "It could have possibly made a difference."

The hard lines on Snape's face softened a bit, "You cannot change the past, Albus. Such a thing is not afforded to us."

Dumbledore looked up at his friend. His hand came up and clasped him on the shoulder, only nodding. "Sometimes it helps to see what good could have been from every situation, Severus." With a soft sigh, he looked down at the baby again. "Let us be off then. Leave the child at the door and I will summons the nun to take her," he whispered.

"Are you just going to leave her here, Albus?" Snape said, his voice showing his concern.

For a moment, Dumbledore was taken aback by Snape's concern. He had not known Snape to be a caring man towards others, only Lily, and yet, he showed concern for the baby in his arms. Maybe it was because he had risked much to save the child, or maybe it was because deep down inside Snape there was a part of him that still cared for people, especially innocent people.

"I assure you, she will never be alone, Severus. She is far too valuable. I will watch over her from a distance," Dumbledore said.

"So, my job is done in this matter?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore did not speak at first. He had asked so much of the man and knew as the years progressed he would ask so much more. "Yes, for the time being," he answered.

Snape gently walked towards the door of the orphanage. His steps were soft and light as to not wake the child. He gently laid the girl on the ground, his black cloak surrounding her keeping her warm from the frigid air. He stood up, looking down at her. Dumbledore looked around making sure no one was in sight. Everything was as it should be. When he was satisfied, he walked to stand beside Snape, his eyes traveling to the bundle beneath them.

"If fate should choose it child, we will see you again," Dumbledore whispered to the sleeping girl.

He looked over and Snape and nodded his head briefly. It was a sign that Snape's presence was no longer needed. Dumbledore was about to waken the nuns of the orphanage and the girl would belong to them.

Suddenly, Snape disapparated in a sea of what looked to be black ribbons and smoke. Dumbledore waited a few minutes more, the fatigue setting in. With a deep breath, he knocked on the wooden door before him.

Behind the large oak tree in the darkness, Dumbledore watched the door come open and a middle-aged woman came into view. She was clothed in a night robe, her eyes alert and looking out at the darkness. It took a few seconds for her to look down, but Dumbledore didn't miss the gasp from the woman. She placed her hand over her mouth and dropped to her knees. She studied the bundle of black fabric, reaching out to uncover its contents.

"Oh my," she whispered.

The woman did not hesitate to take the small child in her arms, cradling her close to her bosom. Something dropped to the ground with a soft thump. The woman looked down and noticed a white envelope. Slowly, as to not wake the child, she reached down and grabbed it, opening the envelope and reading the letter inside.

"Her name is Aileen, the last name you may give to her yourself. Keep her safe and watch over her," the woman read aloud in a small whisper.

She read the note a few more times, finding no other information but the child's first name. Her eyes roamed over the girl's soft face and she smiled sadly. Dumbledore watched the scene unfold, a heaviness beginning to form in his heart. The only thing he could supply the child with was her first name.

Long after the door closed behind the woman and child, Dumbledore stood unmoving, watching the orphanage. The child was finally free from her parents and the men and women who supported their cause. Both children, Harry and Aileen, were finally safe. He hoped with everything in him both children would have different paths. Harry was destined to be a great wizard, he knew it deep within his heart, but for the girl he hoped with all hope that she would never know their world. He hoped with all hope that she would never have to know the truth about who she really was.

As the sun began to rise, Dumbledore took one finall look at the orphanage and with a hush of the wind, he vanished. It would be ten years before he would come face to face with the small child.


	2. The Meeting and the Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can love really overcome the darkest of days? Aileen, born in the ashes of darkness, will learn that it is not who you were born to, but the choices you make that will define the person you become. Forgiveness will be the road that leads to love.

Severus Snape walked through the abandoned halls of Hogwarts. In a few short weeks, the place would come alive with the sound of children's laughter. It was a start of another school year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was another school year of him teaching Potions and not the class he really wanted. For as long as Snape had been teaching, he had wanted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Dumbledore, smiling his all-knowing smile, would politely decline his request, telling him he was a good fit for the Potions position. With a furious grunt, he would accept Dumbledore's decision and this year was no exception.

Dumbledore had required his presence on this day. Snape's footsteps echoed off the stoned walls, his robes bellowing out around him. His thoughts flashed many scenarios as to why the Headmaster was calling on him. For years, Snape had been at Dumbledore's beckon call, always doing what the man had asked of him. He owed Dumbledore for taking him in when he had turned is back on the light and embraced the darkness. Dumbledore had looked passed his allegiance to the Dark Lord and accepted him back, as if he were a lost child coming home. Though Snape's reasons for coming to Dumbledore had failed the one he loved, he was still grateful to the man for all he had done.

After giving the Gargoyles the password, which was lemon drop at this particular time, the staircase began to rise. Snape held the wooden banister, waiting for it to stop at his destination. He didn't have to wait long as the stairs came to a stop and Dumbledore's door came into view. He knocked twice and waited to be called in. Once Dumbledore called to him, Snape opened the door and stepped in to the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his large desk, his quill going back and forth as he wrote. Snape recognized the Hogwarts envelopes and knew exactly what the letters inside said. To the unsuspecting child it was addressed to, it would be an invitation to the school.

"Come in, Severus," Dumbledore said without looking up.

Snape did as he asked, walking over and having a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. He waited patiently as the man finished the last of the envelopes.

"Would you care for some hot tea?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape shook his head no. He just wanted to get on with why he was asked to come. Both men sat in silence for a few moments. Snape watched as Dumbledore dug through the many envelopes until he stopped at one close to the bottom. Without a word, he pushed the envelope to the edge of the desk, right in front of Snape. He sat forward in the chair as he read the name several times, feelings stirred within his hardened heart. Snape took a long breath. So, it was beginning.

"Mr. H. Potter, The cupboard under the stairs," Snape read.

Dumbledore nodded his head, his eyes staring at Snape over Half-mooned glasses. Snape sat back in his chair with a long sigh. He knew this day would come. He knew what was expected of him as he had made a promise to the memory of Lily all those years ago.

"Of course, his uncle and aunt have shown resistance, but I have Hagrid on that as we speak," Dumbledore said with a slight gleam in his eye.

"And what would you have me do?" Snape asked softly.

"Nothing is needed at the moment, Severus."

Snape looked at Dumbledore, confused. Did he really call him to his office just to show him the letter for Potter was going to be sent? He just wanted to have a chit-chat?

"Then why did you call me here? Are you trying to remind me of my promise? Believe me, I haven't forgotten." Snape said, not able to hide his annoyance.

Dumbledore held his hands up, asking Snape to hear him out. "Over the past years, I have come to trust you above all other, Severus. I take your opinion into great consideration when I ask for it. That is why you are here."

"You need my opinion about what?" Snape said.

Again, he watched Dumbledore rummage through the stack of envelopes. A few seconds later, another envelope was sitting at the edge of the desk in front of Snape. This time, he could not help the shock that formed on his face. Looking down at the name, his eyes slowly raised towards Dumbledore. The man stared back, concern written in his knowledgeable eyes.

"Aileen Krimbling, Home for Lost Children, Hope for the Future," Severus whispered.

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly. The men stared without speaking. It was her, the child he had saved all those years ago, Voldemort's daughter. So, her path was leading her to Hogwarts. Snape realized something, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"I don't understand. She would be about-," he started before Dumbledore interrupted, "Thirteen, yes."

Slowly, Snape watched him stand and walk to a cabinet on the far side of the wall behind the large desk. Dumbledore opened it, taking several things out and turning towards Snape. In his hands were envelopes, which looked similar to the ones on the desk. Dumbledore walked back to his seat and sat down before passing the envelopes over to Snape.

Each one had the same name written on the front, Aileen Krimbling, Home for the Lost Children, Hope for the Future. "What is this?" Snape said, looking at the envelopes in his hands.

"For as many years as I have been Headmaster, I have welcomed children to Hogwarts with a heart full of joy. I have never doubted what I was doing, not one time questioning whether I should send a letter out. That is, until two years ago," Dumbledore said before pausing a moment. "She possesses an exceptional amount of magic, already realizing what she is. Aileen has been smart to hide her abilities to other in the orphanage, which surprises me for someone her age."

"Forgive me, Albus, but I do not understand. Why have you not sent the letter to her?" Snape said.

Dumbledore's eyes dropped to his hands. To Snape, he looked guilty of something. As the seconds ticked away, Snape wasn't sure if he would respond.

"At first, I blamed it on the fact that I never wanted her to have this life. I wanted something different for her and not be a part of a life where she would be easily found," Dumbledore said quietly.

"But?" Snape questioned.

"I realized it was not just about her not having to know our world. I realized that I was not just scared for her, but scared of her."

Snape felt taken aback by this bit of news. He had never expected Dumbledore to say such a thing. It didn't make sense that someone as powerful as he would be afraid of a little girl.

"Why?" Snape said.

"She is the daughter of a man that defines evil, Severus. What if she is like him? What is she possesses his abilities and his hate? How can I protect the other students if I let someone like that into my school? I am, by no means, saying that I am right in this. I have done something that I swore I would never do and have turned my back on a child that needs our guidance. But, Severus, I am torn in this situation. I need your help," Dumbledore begged.

Snape did not answer at first. Completely surprised that Dumbledore had done such a thing. He had no regrets about allowing Snape back into his good graces, yet he had held out on Aileen coming to Hogwarts.

"You will do the right thing, Albus. I feel that you always have when it came to children needing a place to learn who they truly are. You know what needs to be done, you need nothing from me," Snape said.

Dumbledore nodded his head, taking the envelopes from Snape's outstretched hands. Without another thought, he slipped one of the envelopes in the stack on the desk. Aileen would join Harry Potter and the others at Hogwarts for the start of the new school year.

"They will both need looking after, Severus," Dumbledore said.

Snape didn't need him to elaborate on who "they" were. He knew the unspoken names and he bowed his head excepting his responsibilities. "She will be in as much danger as he will, correct?" he asked.

"Maybe or maybe not, it will depend on how long we can keep her identity a secret. If by some miracle she remains under the radar, Harry Potter will be our only concern."

"You don't believe that will happen, though, do you?" Snape asked, already knowing the answer.

Dumbledore shook his head no, "I am no fool, Severus. If Voldemort comes back she will be in immediate danger. We both know that that is a great possibility."

"Then, we will confront it head on," Snape said darkly.

Dumbledore sighed loudly, letting his tired eyes close for a moment. To Snape, the man was looking is age. He looked tired, as if he hadn't rested in a century. The burdens lay bare on his shoulders for Snape to see. The one thing they both feared was becoming reality. The girl Snape had risked his life to save, the girl that he would have died to get out of harm's way was now going back into the fire. She was going to be faced with the truth of just who and what she was.

"When the time comes, Severus, we will tell Aileen what we know, but until that time comes, I must ask that not a word be spoken to the girl," Dumbledore said tiredly.

Snape bowed his head, accepting what Dumbledore asked of him. He would not say a word to the girl.

"I ask, like I did all those years ago, that no one is to know what I am doing. My protection of the two children is between you and me alone," Snape said.

"Of course, Severus, I would never reveal the best part of you to anyone," Dumbledore said with a sad smile.

With that, the meeting was over. Snape left without another word, heading to his office in the school's dungeons to prepare for the school year ahead. As he walked down the halls, he glanced out the window as a large group of owls began flying away from Hogwarts. In their mouths held an envelope. In each envelope was a letter welcoming a child to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

One of those envelops would be finding its way to the "Boy who lived". The other would go the girl whose father was responsible for so much death and destruction. Snape shook his head, turning from the window and continuing his walk. "This should be an interesting seven years," he mumbled.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A girl of thirteen sat under the bright sun, her long, black curls glistening in the sun's rays. She sat in an old swing set, moving forward and backward slowly. Her small hands held on to the chains at her side. Her mind was hundreds of miles away. She stared before her, not seeing the green grass swaying in the breeze.

Around her, children's laughter could be heard as they scurried around the grounds of the orphanage. The girl's pale, blue eyes, with just a touch of red in the middle, looked at the other kids. The orphanage as a whole was a surprisingly happy place. The nuns had done a wonderful job of meeting every child's needs. Aileen had had a good life so far, surprising as that might be. She had many friends, most of whom were running around the swing set.

She felt one of them come up behind her and push her, sending her soaring into the air. Aileen began to smile, feeling the wind touch her face. When she came down to earth, there was another push sending her higher. She lifted her feet, leaning back just so, making her feel as though she were flying.

The next time she swung back, there was no push. It was up to her to build her momentum and make the wind push through her long curls. Aileen closed her eyes, her thoughts flying away from her, as if reaching out to the heavens above.

She had been at the orphanage for as long as she could remember. When she was old enough, the nuns had shown her the letter left with her the night she was left on the doorstep. Yes, she knew the whole story or as much as the nuns could tell her. She had read the letter over and over again, searing into her mind the handwriting. Was it from her parents? Was it from someone that knew her? Aileen wasn't sure, but she hoped to find out one day. She couldn't fathom why her parents had given her up, but she hoped their reasons were ones she could except if given the chance to find them one day.

Her thoughts were often filled with questions, like if she had her mother's face and her father's laugh. She wondered if she resembled them at all. These were questions that kept her awake some night and others, she didn't think of them at all. She had always taken her lot in life with a positive attitude. The nuns used to tell her she was an old soul, although she really didn't know what that meant, but they told her it was a good thing. She accepted their words without question. Yes, she was happy, but deep down something was missing, something just out of her reach.

Aileen's eyes slowly slid open, the sky in her vision. She squinted against the brightness of the sun and noticed something moving in the distance. She blinked through the tears forming from the brightened sun and when she looked again, it was gone. When her swing came to the ground, she halted her movements, staring again at the place where she could have sworn she saw something moving, something flying. Her hand shot up, hiding the sun from her face.

It took a few moments for her to realize, in fact, there was something moving in the distance. It was a tiny dot against the clear, blue sky, but she was not mistaken. Slowly, she stood from the swing and began to walk ahead, away from the other children. Her eyes never left the tiny dot in the sky, which was beginning to take more of a shape. She could tell that it was an animal of some sort, its long wings extended.

Everything, all other sounds and things, melted away. Aileen somehow knew this tiny dot, which was becoming a thing, was for her. She felt it with everything inside her. Time seemed to slow as the animal banked to its left for a second and then shot straight for the ground below. Aileen gasped, watching its hurried movements.

Just as it was going to hit the ground, it pulled up, bringing its body to within inches of a crash-landing. It flew towards her, as if a bullet shot from a gun. She felt no fear standing in the path of the unknown animal. It wouldn't hurt her, how Aileen knew she wasn't sure, but her mind was telling her that she was safe.

Suddenly, its wings were thrown behind it to slow its movements. It was going too fast and to Aileen's horror, she watched the animal's feet try and grab the ground. Its body did not cooperate and the animal was sent rolling. Aileen gasped as the thing flipped, as if it were never going to stop. But, as soon as impact of the landing wore off, the animal regained the upper-hand and with a sharp move, it landed on its feet right in front of Aileen.

Now that the animal was still and right before her, Aileen could tell that it was an owl, the color of golden rust. Its eyes, as if it held more intelligence than it should, stared at her for a few moments. Aileen got the impression that it was sizing her up, as if to make sure she was the one it was looking for. She stood stock still, allowing the owl to roam over her face.

In a graceful way, the owl bowed its head. It was as if it was greeting her. Aileen giggled, watching the bowed head rise just a bit to eye her with its black eyes.

"Hello," Aileen whispered.

The owl hooted twice and Aileen laughed. This bird was quite intelligent and she realized that it didn't surprise her. Aileen knew that she was different than the other kids and always had been. She could do things, create things with her mind that none of the others could. To keep from scaring her friends and being asked to leave, she had never revealed to anyone what she could do. But, here she was, talking to an owl that could somehow understand her.

It wobbled towards her. It was then that Aileen noticed that something was in its mouth. She had been so caught up in watching the poor thing land and being concerned, she hadn't noticed the letter. It laid the envelope at her feet, taking a couple of steps back and watching silently.

Slowly, she lowered and took the letter in her hand. On the front of the envelope it read, 'Aileen Krimbling, The swing set, Home for the Lost Children, Hope for the Future.' The address of the orphanage was present as well. Aileen's eyes grew wide as she turned it over, careful to open the contents of the letter.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Internationl Confed. of Wizards). Dear Miss. Krimbling, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July thirty-first. Yours sincerely, Minerva Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmistress," Alieen whispered, her eyes wide in shock.

With shaking hands, Aileen turned to the second page and her wide-eyes turned to confusion. There was a list of apparel, which would be their uniforms at Hogwarts. On down the page was a list of course books, their names sending her mind into a frenzy of confusion, but it wasn't until she reached the bottom of the page that she felt the breath knocked from her.

"Other equipment, one wand, one caldron, one set glass or philas, one telescope, one set brass scales. Students may bring their own owls or cat or a toad. What on earth?" she breathed.

Aileen looked up and around her, making sure no one was close enough to read the letter. It was beyond mind-blowing. There was an actual place for people like her. Even though she was way past confused and had no idea where to begin to get her supplies, she began to smile.

"Excuse me, but you don't happen to talk do you?" she asked the owl quietly.

The only response she received was the blinking of the owl's eyes. He had an expression about itself as if he thought she had lost her mind, or maybe it was just bored with her, Aileen wasn't sure. When she was sure no reply would come forth from the owl, she sighed and read the letter two and three times again. What was she supposed to do now? The letter had said that she was to send a reply by owl. Aileen looked pointedly at the one in front of her and could only guess that she was to send her reply with this animal. She only had two weeks left.

"Can you stay here for a moment? I must get a pen and paper to reply," she said, a smile plastered to her face. "Between you and I, the answer is yes!" she said excitedly.

Aileen had only taken a couple of steps towards the orphanage when she heard the rustling of the owl's wings. She turned, and to her horror, the owl was taking off. As fast as her small legs could run, she went after it, but it was too late. The owl soared up into the air, not taking another look back. Aileen watched it go, her heart sinking to her feet. It was the only possible way she could reply. She didn't even know where the school was located or the address. Long after the owl had flown away, a small girl stood and stared into the twilight sky, her heart wishing the owl would return.

A week passed and Aileen stayed hidden in her room. The only times she would emerged from the darken room was for mealtimes and classes. She stopped listening to the nuns teach as her eyes wondered to the large window. Aileen would watch the sky, wishing for anything to see the tiny dot again. Her friends began to question her dark mood, but she would just pass it off with an excuse here and there. Soon, they stopped asking altogether.

At night, she would sit on the windowsill, watching the moon turn into the sun and the sun turn into the moon, the whole time searching for the golden-rusted owl. Every day would be like the last, no closer to Hogwarts than the day she received the welcome letter.

It wasn't that the orphanage was so horrible to live in. In fact, she would take a guess and say it was better than most. She had a roof over her head. She had caring from the nuns and friends. Though her life could be better, it wasn't all that bad. Would she be sad to leave her friends? Yes, she would, but the more she thought about the school, the more she felt that Hogwarts was where she was supposed to be. Aileen felt all hope of being there on September first was lost.

Aileen lay on her bed, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. It was mid-afternoon on Saturday and all the kids were outside playing. She could hear their screams of laughter wafting through her bedroom window. She did not have the heart to join them today.

There was a knock at the door, Aileen's eyes turning just slightly at the sound. She stayed where she was, thinking one of her friends was coming to ask her to join them. Her bed felt a better place to be than out in the sun.

"Aileen," called a voice behind the door.

With a sigh, she got to her feet and crossed the small room to open the door. Sister Mary Elizabeth, the Headmistress at the orphanage, stood with a soft smile on her face. Aileen tried to respond with a smile of her own, but she couldn't find it in her to smile. Instead, she waited to see what the woman needed.

"Good afternoon, Aileen. I need you to accompany me to my office," she said in a quiet voice.

Aileen looked at the woman worriedly. Had she done something wrong? It was rare for her to be summons to the Headmistress's office. If Aileen thought about it hard, she couldn't think of the last time she was in trouble for anything. Had someone found out about the letter and what she was? Had they found out she was a witch?

"I-is everything alright, Headmistress," she mumbled.

Again, the woman smiled softly at her. "Of course, dear, I've come to fetch you, because you have a visitor."

Aileen's eyes went wide. Her, have a visitor? In her thirteen years, no one had ever visited her before. For a moment, Aileen didn't move, too stunned to take the necessary steps out into the hallway. Her mind was racing, until suddenly an idea hit her. Could it possibly be someone from Hogwarts? Could they have possibly come to help her? Without another moment passing, Aileen walked brusquely down the hall, Sister Mary Elizabeth having to half run-half walk to keep up.

As soon as the Headmistress's office came into view, Aileen's heart jumped in her throat. She was worried that her hopes would be dashed and the visitor was someone entirely different and not at all affiliated with Hogwarts. She said a prayer that her hopes had been heard.

"Headmistress, we have a problem," said one of the nuns, her face shown worry. Beside her was a boy younger than Aileen, blood pouring from his nose.

"Oh my," Sister Mary Elizabeth said. She turned her eyes towards Aileen, "You go on in. Get acquainted with your visitor and I'll be in shortly." Without waiting for Aileen to answer, she turned and helped the other woman lead the boy to the nurse.

Aileen studied the door for a few minutes. She was trying to calm herself, her excitement reaching an all new level. "You can do this, just open the door and walk in," she whispered. With a quick nod of the head, Aileen turned the doorknob and stepped in.

Light streamed through the window, causing an array of colors to dance on the wooden floor. Aileen kept her eyes down, the colors holding her attention. She knew someone was in the room with her, she could feel them. They were standing in the shadows away from where the light streamed in. She felt scared and excited all in one and she raised her eyes to see the person who had come to visit her.

He stood tall and sure, wearing black robes around his body. His hair was as black as night, worn messy and a bit greasy. The air around him demanded one's attention. Aileen stared, his eyes visible to her. They were as black as his hair, two round coal-black orbs staring directly into her. Her instincts were telling her to be wary, but she did not fear this man. He took a step towards her, coming directly into the light. His eyes were stern and hard. Aileen felt power radiating off of him and hitting her directly in the chest. With his next words, Aileen felt her hopes soaring just like the golden-rusted owl.

"Hello, Aileen. My name is Professor Severus Snape. I come from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to assist you," he said in a deep, drawled voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask…no they will not immediately fall in love with her being thirteen! It will take some time for them to get there, years even. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I know this idea has been done several times, but I hope to put my own twist on it! This will be a long story. Hope you like the story as it progresses!


	3. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can love really overcome the darkest of days? Aileen, born in the ashes of darkness, will learn that it is not who you were born to, but the choices you make that will define the person you become. Forgiveness will be the road that leads to love.

Snape watched the girl before him. She was the spitting image of her mother with her long, curly-black hair. Snape remembered Bellatrix in their younger years and Aileen was her mother made over. But, it was the eyes that got his attention. Those pools of pale-blue with just a hint of red in the middle were striking.

"Hello, Professor Snape," Aileen greeted him in a small voice. She stared at him with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness.

As he opened his mouth to respond, the door swung open and the Headmistress walked in looking agitated and flushed. She swept towards her desk, not looking at either one of them. Snape watched the woman all too aware that Aileen's eyes were still on him.

"Forgive me for making you wait Mr. Snape, now what can I do for you?" Sister Mary Elizabeth asked once she was seated at her desk.

Snape turned his body towards the woman. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "I'm here on behalf of the school where I teach. We are an elite school that chooses only the best students. It has come to our attention that one of your own is a gifted young student and we want to extend an invitation to her to join us," he said, taking a look over at Aileen.

The Headmistress was also looking at Aileen. The young girl stood, not cowering down from the two adults in the room. Snape was rather surprised that she showed strength and not nervousness while they stared at her. She held her head high, her eyes roaming from him to the woman.

"I take it you mean Aileen?" Sister Mary Elizabeth asked.

Snape shook his head, still looking at the girl. He watched as something passed over Aileen's eyes. It looked to be excitement, but it was gone before he could really get a good look. Then, it hit him. Somehow, this little slip of a girl already knew what was going on. She must have already received the letter. Snape thought that a good thing. It saved him the trouble of having to explain everything to her.

"Yes, I'm talking about Aileen," he said.

"And if I may ask, what kind of school is this? We teach here at the orphanage and I would like to think our school is one of the elite also," the Headmistress said.

Snape could hear Dumbledore's voice in his head, whispering to him not to insult the woman and what she was trying to do here. The idea that the school here at the orphanage could hold a candle to the one at Hogwarts was laughable, but Snape held his tongue. He could not offend the woman. She had to sign off on Aileen leaving with him and attending Hogwarts.

"While I'm sure this orphanage does an outstanding job of teaching its charges, Hogwarts can give Aileen a chance that she, otherwise, would not have. It will open doors in the future that would otherwise not be opened," Snape said.

He walked up to the woman's desk and slowly laid a stack of parchment on her desk. Dumbledore had gone through the trouble of giving every detail about the school, except for one. Coming to the decision that it was not wise to let the orphanage know just what kind of school Hogwarts was, he left that bit of information out.

Snape watched the woman read the parchment, her eyebrows rising with every word. She seemed to be surprised and a little taken aback by the information she was reading. Her eyes moved over every word, her lips reading in silence. Snape took this time to glance at the girl again. Her eyes were back on him, watching him closely. He caught those eyes with his and watched her give him a small smile. His eyes jerked away, yet not far enough away that he missed the small smile falter.

When the woman looked up, her eyes were wide with the information she read. "Well, I must say that your school is quite unique. May I ask why I've never heard of this Hogwarts?" she said.

"We like to keep ourselves quiet, being elite and all. If everyone knew of us, we would be bombarded with requests for children to attend the school. We do not have room for everyone and we would prefer not to have to turn anyone away if we could help it."

Snape's lie was working. The woman watched him, nodding her head with every word he spoke, as if in a trance.

"And what, if I might ask, do you teach, Mr. Snape?" she asked.

At first he didn't answer, not quite knowing what to say. He wanted to tell her the truth, just blurt out that he taught Potions just to see her reaction, but again Dumbledore's voice whispered in his mind to be smart.

"Art," he drawled.

There was a giggle where the child stood and Snape whipped his head over towards her direction. She held her hand over her mouth, her eyes bursting with laughter. As soon as Aileen saw that all eyes were on her, she cleared her throat. "Sorry, sorry," she whispered, looking anywhere but at the adults.

"I see," the woman said. "It seems as though you have a fine school here, Mr. Snape. I see no reason why Aileen can't attend if that is what she chooses. It seems as though you are right in that you can give her more of a future than we can."

Snape heard the sadness in the woman's voice. Aileen must have heard it as well. He watched the young girl walk towards her Headmistress. The woman looked at Aileen, a small, sad smile playing on her lips.

"Don't be sad. You have done so much for me here. I've had a good life, more than I could have had anywhere else," Aileen said quietly.

Snape watched the scene unfold, watched the child born from darkness, a child with Voldemort's blood flowing through her veins, soothe the sadness of her Headmistress. Dumbledore had been wrong this whole time. Aileen was nothing like her father. Unlike her father, Aileen seemed to still care about others.

"Do you want to go, Aileen? It is your decision to make and yours alone," the Headmistress asked.

With a bright smile, Aileen nodded her head yes. "I want to go," she whispered.

Snape's attention was on the girl. His thoughts running so fast he could not grab ahold of them. How was it that she was so caring and happy? She had had the same upbringing as Voldemort, yet she turned out so different than he.

"I guess the decision is made. Mr. Snape? Mr. Snape is everything okay?"

Snape whipped his head around, breaking his stare on the girl. He recovered without a hitch. "Yes, I'm fine. If it is settled then, I will be back for the girl in two days. That should give her enough time to be packed and say her goodbyes."

With that, Snape turned to leave. He walked out of the office, his mind reeling with the actions of the little girl. He didn't know what he expected really, but he didn't expect her to be caring of others. Dumbledore would find this bit of information interesting. He would allow the man to dissect it, for it was giving him a headache just thinking about it.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape."

He came to a halt at the front door. Turning, he saw the girl running towards him, her footsteps echoing in the hall. Her black curls bounced around her head as her smile lit her face. She slowed as she neared him, taking small steps to cut the space between them.

"What is it?" he asked in a curt voice.

It did not seem to break her smile. Snape wondered if she had heard his curt voice or if she had just chose to ignore it.

"I received the letter last week. I know I'm different than the kids here. Are-are you like me? Is everyone at Hogwarts like me?" she asked in a small voice.

"I think you already know the answer to that," he said pointedly.

She shook her head, her eyes growing distant. The smile never faulted, never disappeared and Snape found himself wanting to get away from it for reasons he didn't know. He felt a part of him wanting to never let anything break that smile from her face. He shook his head, as if to clear himself from that feeling.

"I will be back in two days, be ready!" he said annoyed.

"I do not have much, so it will not take me long to pack," she said.

Snape grabbed the handle of the door, ready to push it open before she stopped him. "What-what's it like where we are going?"

He could hear the excitement in her voice. "You will find out soon enough," he answered and turned without giving her another chance to speak.

He walked out into the clear July day, feeling the wind pick at his face. Dumbledore was waiting with an update and he didn't want to keep the man waiting. He turned and looked at the orphanage one last time. In the window, Aileen watched him, her pale-blue eyes with a hint of red in the middle looked out at him. He could see that she wanted nothing more than to go with him at that moment. If she knew what awaited her, if she knew the truth, he took a guess and thought she wouldn't be as excited as she was now.

Reaching Hogwarts, he walked the familiar hallway towards Dumbledore's office. Up the staircase and through the door, he found the man staring out the window overlooking the grounds. Snape walked in, waiting for him to speak before he gave him the information on Aileen.

"I take it that things are in order?" Dumbledore asked in a hushed voice.

"I will go back two days from today and take her to Diagon Alley and then towards Hogwarts Express. Things are in order, Albus."

There was a deep sigh from the man at the window. It sounded somewhere in between sadness and regret.

"She will have no money to purchase anything, Severus. Hogwarts will supply anything that she needs," Dumbledore said in a tired voice.

Snape nodded his head in understanding. When nothing else was said, he turned towards the door. He was no longer needed and he really wanted to rest for a bit. Today had taken a great deal out of him. He wanted to hate the child, for she was the daughter of the man that had taken everything from him, but he found himself enchanted by her. He found it amazing that she could smile through everything that her life had handed to her.

Snape stopped, half in the room-half out of the room. He felt the need to say something to Dumbledore, something that he needed to know, but Snape knew he would never ask.

"You were wrong, Albus," he began. Dumbledore turned from the window, his eyes staring at Snape in confusion. "She is not like him. She's different somehow, happy."

Dumbledore took a few moments to digest this bit of information. Snape stood patiently, allowing the man all the time he needed. He knew Dumbledore would feel guilty knowing he had held out on Aileen for no reason, but soon the guilt would be replaced with relief.

"Then perhaps I can make amends with her where I let her father down."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two days had come and gone and Aileen stood at the window searching the yard of the orphanage. She had said her goodbyes to her friends and nuns. There were a few tears, but Aileen knew she would see them again. She didn't have room in her excited heart for sadness.

She stood with her bag around her feet, the only possessions she had crammed inside. She wore her black curls in a loose ponytail tied behind her head with a red ribbon. It matched the red dress she wore. The dress came down just passed her knees and her feet were adorned with black slippers. Around her was her most prized possession. It was the one thing she had always had. Surrounding her small frame was the black cloak the nuns had given her when she had turned seven. They told her it was the thing she was wrapped in the night she was left on the doorstep of the orphanage. She had kept it all these years and it had never left her side.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Professor Snape emerged. Aileen gasped as she watched his long strides head towards the front entrance. He had just appeared.

"Wow," she breathed.

There was a knock on the door and Sister Mary Elizabeth answered it. Snape bowed his head slightly, asking if Aileen was ready. The Headmistress turned towards where she stood nodding her head that it was time. Aileen, with a deep breath, stepped into view.

Aileen looked up at Snape and was surprised to see his eyes were wide and staring at the cloak about her body. His face had turned even whiter and she feared he was sick. Without thinking, she took a step towards him. "A-are you alright?" she asked in quietly.

He recovered immediately, not giving her a response. He looked passed her, passed the black cloak, to the Headmistress. "You will be receiving letters periodically throughout the school year on Aileen's progression." He turned his black-orbed eyes towards Aileen, "Let us be off then."

Aileen looked back at her Headmistress and said her goodbyes. The woman hugged her tightly, telling her to behave and enjoy herself. Aileen nodded her head in understanding and walked towards Snape.

"Take care of her, Mr. Snape," the woman said.

Snape slowed his movements away from the orphanage and Aileen copied him. He turned back to the woman, his face serious. "You have my word," he said.

With that, he turned and began walking again. Aileen had to jog to catch up with him. They walked down the street, away from the prying eyes of the orphanage. Aileen wondered if they would walk the whole way to Hogwarts, or if he had a car waiting.

"Sir, where are we going?" Aileen asked out of breath.

He didn't answer at first, only giving her a sideways glance. Again, his eyes traveled to the black cloak. For reasons unknown, she felt she needed to give him an explanation about why she wore it.

"It's the only thing I have from the person who left me at the orphanage. It calms me," she said.

"I see," was all that he said.

For several minutes, not another word was said. Aileen looked around them and noticed they were in a suburb. Houses stood on either side of them. She was confused, not knowing where they were going or how they would get there. Were they really walking the whole way? She didn't even know how far their destination was. For a moment, she was scared she wouldn't have the strength to get there.

Snape turned to his left, surprising an unsuspecting Aileen with his movements. She followed him, watching as a house's shadow fell on top of them. Without hesitation, Snape opened the door to the house and walked in. Aileen followed, though she began to grow concerned. He never explained what they were doing and she had no choice but to follow. The house was completely empty, as if the owners were out of town.

They passed the foyer, into the kitchen and made their way towards the living room. Before them, sat a large fireplace as dark as the house it belonged to. Snape strolled towards it, grabbing something out of his pocket. Finally, he turned towards Aileen, holding the small, purple bag up for her to see.

"Inside this bag is a content known as floo powder. It will get us to our destination through the fireplace there," he said pointing behind him. Aileen nodded, taking in everything he was saying, though it made no sense to her. "You grab a pinch of floo powder, step into the fireplace and as you yell your destination, you throw the floo powder to the ground. Do you understand so far?" he asked.

"I think so. Grab some powder, step into the fireplace, yell the name of the destination as I throw the powder down-right?" she asked.

Snape nodded his head. "Make sure you speak clearly. You will be going to Diagon Alley, a place for wizarding supplies. If you do this right, Miss Krimbling, we should appear at the fireplace of the Leaky Caldron."

"Got it, speak clearly, Diagon Alley, end up at the Leaky Caldron," she rehearsed. "Wait, if I yell out Diagon Alley, why would I end up at a place called Leaky Caldron?"

"You will see. Just do as I tell you. I will go first so you can see how it is done. Please pay attention. I do not wish to spend the day hunting you down because you missed my instructions," he said curtly.

She watched as he stepped into the fireplace. Her heart began beating fast, excitement filling her core. This was magic. She was going to be using magic. He took a pinch of floo powder and held the bag out for her to take. "Hold on to this and do not lose it. I expect it back once we arrive at our destination, understood?"

She walked towards him, taking the bag from his hand. On instinct, she stepped back as he raised his hand letting the glittering, silvery powder fall and screamed, "Diagon Alley!"

Suddenly, a burst of green flames rose up and engulfed Snape's body. One moment she could see him through the green flames and the next minute he was gone. The house was thrown back into darkened silence. Aileen stood there, her eyes wide with disbelief. The fireplace stood empty. Snape and the green flames were gone.

"I can do this, I can do this," Aileen whispered as she stepped into the fireplace.

With shaky hands, she grabbed the glittery, silver powder and raised her hand. Holding the floo bag and her own bag in the other hand, she threw the powder down, yelling out as Snape had done before.

"Diagon Alley!"

Suddenly, her vision was filled with green flames and her body felt light and floating. Before her, she watched as other fireplaces came in and out of focus. Voices rose and fell as she passed each one. Once, she swore she heard the sounds of a television and the local news playing. She could feel the wind upon her face, her feet in mid-air touching nothing. It was a feeling that she could never explain.

As soon as it began, it ended. Her feet came in contact with the ground again and she wasn't able to stop herself from falling forward. She saw the ground rising up fast to meet her, but she never felt the impact. Someone had stopped her fall, holding her towards them for just a moment before sitting her back on her feet. Aileen looked up into the face of Snape. He was watching her, his face void of emotions but his eyes roamed over her. She got the impression he was making sure she was alright.

He grabbed the floo bag from her and put it back inside his shirt pocket. Aileen looked around her, noticing they were in a pub. There was loud chatter, laughter rose in every direction surrounding them. Above the door a sign read, Leaky Caldron. She had done it, made it to her destination without a problem.

"This way," Snape said as he began walking out of the pub. It didn't go unnoticed by Aileen that no one seemed to have been bothered that two people just flew out of the fireplace before them. She could only assume these people were used to such things.

She followed him around the back to the alleyway. There was no one around and Aileen couldn't blame them. This was not a place she would want to be caught in by herself. Snape walked towards a large, brick wall. A trash can sat beside it. He stopped beside the trashcan and began mumbling.

"Three up, two across," he mumbled.

Suddenly, his hand stopped before a brick no more out of the ordinary than the rest. He began to tap the brick, taking a step back once the tapping was done. Aileen, not knowing why, mimicked his movements. She was watching him, waiting to see what he would do next. His attention was on the brick wall, as if waiting for something.

She heard a rumbling sound at the wall and turned to watch, wide-eyed, as a small whole began to grow. Before she had time to wonder how they would fit inside such a small whole, it began to take the shape of an archway. Soon, Aileen was seeing a whole new world before her.

Snape began walking through the archway and Aileen followed. All around her were different shops. The alley was filled with people everywhere one looked. She had to grab a hold of Snape's robes to keep up with him as the people began to cram around her.

"We will start with the essential shops first. You do have your list with you, correct?" Snape said, not turning around to look at Aileen.

"Yes," she said simply.

Snape made a turn, leading her towards a small shop called Flourish and Blotts. "Here, you will find the books on your list," Snape said.

"Um, excuse me Professor Snape, but I have no money to buy anything," Aileen said worriedly.

Snape watched her a minute. "It is already been taken care of, Miss Krimbling." With that, he walked inside.

Two hours later, almost every supply on her list had been checked off and purchased. There was only one thing left to purchase and Aileen found herself outside of Ollivander's Wand Shop. It had not escaped her attention that Snape was stalling. He was standing, staring at the door before him. She wondered why he was not proceeding forward.

"Professor Snape?" Aileen called.

It seemed to wake him from his staring and he moved to walk inside. Aileen followed him, looking around her. Boxes of every size sat in shelves surrounding them. A man stood behind the counter, watching them approach. His eyes were on Snape, showing his surprise.

"Well, to what do I owe the honor, Severus Snape?" the man said.

"Hello Garrick. I am here assisting a new student at Hogwarts. Garrick Ollivander, I would like you to meet Aileen Krimbling," Snape said, as he turned and held his hand out in Aileen's direction.

The man, Ollivander, smiled at Aileen. She returned the gesture, finding him nice. She slowly walked up to the counter, his eyes never leaving her.

"Let me get a good look at you," Ollivander said.

Aileen stopped her movements, allowing the man to get a good look. She stood stock still, even her breath had stopped in her lungs. Without a word, he turned from her and walked towards the thousands of boxes behind him. He mumbled words too incoherent for Aileen to understand them. She stole a glance at Snape, who seemed to be looking interested in what was going on.

"Let's try this one," Ollivander said as he walked back towards them. A small box was in his hand and he laid it before her. Opening it up, he brought out a black, wooden wand. He handed it to her and she took it in her hands.

"Go on, wave it around," Ollivander coaxed her.

Aileen did and something in the back of her head was saying it didn't feel right. Her forehead scrunched up, trying to get a feel of the wand, but it didn't sit well with her.

"No, no, that won't work," Ollivander mumbled as he went back to the boxes.

She put the black wand back in its box and watched the man come back towards her. This time, he held a bigger box in his hand. His face was plastered with a smile, as if he was pleased with his choice this time.

"Try this one," he whispered.

Aileen raised the lid of the box and gently gasped. Lying on a purple pillow was a red wand. Slowly, her shaking hand reached in and took the wand. As soon as her skin touched it, she felt a shudder throughout her body. Ollivander must have seen it. His eyes lit up. "It calls to you, no?" he whispered.

"Yes," Aileen breathed.

Ollivander clasped his hands together, his eyes roaming from the girl to Snape. "It is of solid Bloodwood, about fifteen and a forth inches."

Aileen looked up from the wand. Ollivander was now looking back at her, his eyes burning with excitement. "The essence is that of Phoenix Ashes. I believe you know of the Phoenix whose ashes helped to create this wand, Severus."

Snape forehead scrunched up, his head tilting to the side a fraction of an inch. "Do I?" he asked.

Ollivander nodded his head. "Albus Dumbledore owns a Phoenix, does he not?"

"This wand came from that Phoenix?" Snape asked slowly.

"Yes. This wand and two others, one of which I sold just a little bit ago and the other-," he stopped, his eyes looking distant. "Interesting, this wand would choose you, child," Ollivander said distantly.

Aileen was confused. Why would this wand choosing her be such a big deal? She felt Snape stiffen beside her and looked up at his face. It had grown ashen again, like at the orphanage, but he played it off as soon as he felt her eyes upon him.

"Thank you for your help, Garrick. You know where to send the wand," Snape said, turning to go.

"Severus, what in Merlin's name?" Ollivander whispered.

"Aileen, let us be off now. It is almost time to be at Hogwarts Express," Snape growled, as if he never heard Ollivander speak.

Aileen turned to go, but before she did Ollivander called to her, "The wand will guide you, even when you feel there is no hope left. It will speak of truth even as lies gather around you," he said urgently.

Aileen froze. His words made no sense, yet she felt the wand calling to her. She looked down at the box where it lay, wishing for it to be in her hands. She felt the pull as strongly as she did going to Hogwarts.

"Aileen, it's time to go, now!" Snape called. Without another word, against her wanting, she turned from the wand and exited the shop.

Again in the crowded alleyway, they began making their way down the cobble stone. Snape's name was called behind them and she felt him tense and come to a stop. He turned quickly, looking over her shoulder. Aileen turned, looking at the direction that held his attention. There was a man and woman standing before them, the crowd parting, walking around the couple as if there was an invisible barrier surrounding the air around them. The man had an air about him that spoke of power. His long-blond hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. His face was very handsome. The woman was beautiful, slim, with pale skin. Her hair was as blond as her husband's with a spot of dark here and there.

"Well, well, well, what brings Severus Snape to Diagon Alley," the man said in a crisp voice.

He was looking straight at Snape, but the woman had her eyes on Aileen, watching her every move. Her blue eyes never blinked, never closed as she took a step towards Aileen. On instinct, Aileen moved back, not sure of the woman's intentions. Something about the woman was familiar yet scared her at the same time. The woman came and went out of Aileen's view as Snape moved so swiftly, his actions were almost missed. He stood between the couple and Aileen.

"Lucius, Narcissa, nice to see you both," Snape said carefully.

Aileen moved over a bit to peer around Snape and realized that the woman, Narcissa, was mimicking her movements. Again, their eyes met and Aileen felt shivers run down her spine.

"I do apologize, but I must be going. Time is very short today," Snape said as he tried to turn from them.

"Severus, aren't you going to introduce us to your young friend?" Narcissa called.

Aileen watched Snape's eyes close for a moment, his back still turned to the couple. Opening his eyes back up, he turned towards them. "Of course, where are my manners," he said a little too controlled.

With one, long move, the space was opened between Aileen and the couple. Not a word was spoken for a few moments. The air around Diagon Alley became thick. The man, Lucius, was staring at her, his eyes boring into hers. She felt scared under his stare. The woman, Narcissa, was staring as well, but her eyes were not as sharp as her husband's. Aileen felt kindness emanating from them, although there was a hint of superiority as well.

"Hello young one, what is your name?" Narcissa asked.

Aileen turned towards Snape, looking for his guidance and making sure it was okay for her to speak. He dipped his head just a fraction of an inch, letting her know she could speak.

"A-Aileen Krimbling," she said in a low voice.

Something passed over the woman's face, but it was gone so suddenly. "Aileen, that is a pretty name," she whispered.

"Will she be attending Hogwarts with Draco, Severus?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. That is why we are in a hurry at the moment. I do not wish to be rude, but I must get her to Hogwarts Express," Snape said.

He had already had a hold of Aileen's cloak when a young boy came running towards the couple. "Mum, dad, you'll never guess who I just met. It's Harry Potter, here in Diagon Alley," the boy said through pants. Both Lucius and Narcissa looked at their son, their attention brought away from Aileen and Snape.

Snape took this opportunity to grab Aileen and push her into the crowd and away from the couple and their son. His hold on Aileen was tight and it scared her. She tried wrenching her cloak free, but his hold was too strong. They were before the large archway and through it before Aileen could take a single breath. Through the alleyway, behind the Leaky Caldron, Snape and Aileen approached the building but never went in.

Finally, his hold on her loosened and she was able to break free. She turned towards him to ask what that was about, but the look on his face stopped her. As much as he tried to hide it, she could see the fear in his eyes. What had startled him so bad? Was it the couple? Yes, she had felt fear from the man, but the woman was different. She had felt something familiar inside her stirring.

"We won't use floo powder to get to Hogwarts Express. We must Apparate there." Snape was talking more to himself than he was Aileen.

"What is Apparate?" she asked confusingly.

As if noticing her for the first time, Snape looked down at her. "It is another way to travel, like floo powder. However, Apparition can be a bit overwhelming. We cannot use floo powder to get to Hogwarts Express. I must ask that you trust me, and whatever you do, do not let go of my hand, understand?" he said.

Aileen nodded her head in understanding. She had trusted him this far, might as well trust him now, although a part of her knew she should be wishing to travel by floo powder instead of apparition. Aileen did as Snape asked and laid her hand on top of his. Without warning, her whole world disappeared into nothing but blackness.


	4. First Night at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can love really overcome the darkest of days? Aileen, born in the ashes of darkness, will learn that it is not who you were born to, but the choices you make that will define the person you become. Forgiveness will be the road that leads to love.

Everything, every thought, feeling and breath was squeezed out of Aileen as she fell deeper into the blackness. It felt as though gravity itself was being sucked from the air surrounding her. She tried to scream, tried to get Snape's attention, but no matter how hard she tried, the words would not come out. It was as if steel bars were pressed against her chest. There was no way a breath could be felt through her screaming lungs. Aileen panicked, thinking something had gone wrong and her fingers dug into Snape's skin. She felt him tighten his hold on her, squeezing her hand twice. Was that a sign that this was normal? Was it a sign that it would be over soon?

At the last moment, when she felt she could take no more, the world came into view again. The blackness melted and in its place was the bright sunshine. Aileen's feet hit pavement and she was thrust forward. Her tight hold on Snape was broken and she felt him grab for her, but he was too late. She stumbled, face first, into the ground, pain searing up her arms where she tried to break her fall. It was the least of her worries as the dizziness took over and she felt the bile rise from her stomach.

Aileen lay there, not sure she had the strength to get up. Snape was bending down beside her, his hand coming to rest gently on the small of her back. She shook her head, letting him know she wasn't ready to move. The dizziness intensified, which didn't help the nausea. What on earth was that and why would anyone want to travel that way? She made a mental note to NEVER try that again.

"It would help if you sit up, placing your head between your knees," Snape said softly.

That wasn't a possibility at the moment. Again, Aileen shook her head. Just that movement alone had her moaning through the nausea. Against her protests, she felt Snape grab her shoulders and gently sit her up. His other hand went to the back of her neck and he gently pushed her head down between her legs. Aileen had to admit, it was working. The dizziness eased some and the nausea released its hold on her stomach just a fraction. She began to breathe deeply, the smell of fuel and coal hitting her scenes.

"I should have given you better warning about what it feels like to Apparate. It takes practice to get used to the sensations, but we had no choice," Snape said.

"So, that-was-a-successful-Apparition?" Aileen said through slow breaths.

"Yes. If it was not, you would know."

"D-don't tell me what happens when it doesn't work. I-I can't take it right now," Aileen said, rubbing her shaking hands over her face.

"Do not worry, Miss Krimbling. You will not be able to perform Apparition until your sixth year," Snape said as he stood to his feet.

"N-no thanks, not even then."

It took a while before Aileen felt half-way to normalcy again. The dizziness had all but subsided, though the nausea still wanted to rear its ugly head. She began to be aware of her surroundings and the noises. She could hear laughter and talk just ahead of her. There was a loud sound like that of an engine.

Taking a chance, Aileen raised her head and noticed they were at a train station. The name, plastered on the front of a building read King's Cross Station. All around her, the people gathered with their luggage, their faces showing excitement. She turned to look at Snape and noticed him looking at his watch.

"It's ten forty-five, Miss Krimbling. The train will be leaving soon, so you must hurry," Snape said without looking at her.

Aileen felt a sting of nervousness, for it sounded as if Snape wouldn't be coming with her. As slowly as possible, she got to her feet. For a moment, Aileen swayed, but Snape grabbed her, holding her in place. Once she regained her equilibrium, he let go of her. Aileen gave him a thankful smile.

"As you enter the train station, you will be looking for the platform between nine and ten. It will not be visible of course, but it is called platform nine and three-quarters. You will find a brick wall between the two platforms and you will run through it," Snape explained.

"Run, through a brick wall?" Aileen asked uncomfortably.

Snape sighed audibly, as if dealing with a stupid child. Did he really expect her to know all of this? And what was to happen if she ran through the wrong brick wall? A horrible image of her hitting a solid wall and falling to the ground unconscious flashed through her mind.

"Keep your eyes open, Miss Krimbling. I'm sure you will see some of the other students and parents doing just as I'm telling you."

"W-why can't you come show me?" Aileen asked in a small voice.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Because, I am needed back at Hogwarts before the students arrive there. I should have been back hours ago," he huffed.

Aileen realized she was on her own. With one final breath to gain her courage, she said, "Platforms nine and ten, brick wall in the middle, will lead me to nine and three-quarters."

"Very good. Well then, I will see you tonight at the Welcoming Feast," Snape said, and without giving her a chance to say goodbye, he wound his robes about him and disappeared.

Inside the train station, Aileen dodged several people hurrying around her. Her wide-eyes looked around, mesmerized at her surroundings. It was the first time she had ever been to a train station. "Wow," she breathed.

With her one piece of luggage, Aileen began walking down the rows of platforms, calling out the numbers as she went. "five…six…seven…eight…," she whispered.

Finally, she looked between platforms nine and ten. Sure enough, there stood a brick wall. Aileen swallowed hard, feeling her nervousness etch higher. "Just run through it, yes?" she said quietly.

She noticed several people standing about, close to the brick wall she was to run through. Aileen studied them for a moment, sure they were all related. Each one had blazing, red hair. She watched, a hint of a small smile on her face, as the woman (the mother obviously) was hugging and giving out kisses to her children. Off to the side, but still close enough to the family for Aileen to assume he was with them was a boy that looked nothing like the red-heads. His hair was dark and messy. On his face, he wore glasses and he looked just as nervous and lost as she did. Aileen took comfort in this, knowing she wasn't the only one that didn't understand a thing that was going on. Without being suspicious, she crept closer to the family, just enough to be in hearing distance.

"Okay boys, you go first and we'll follow. Just watch them Harry dear, they'll show you how it's done," the woman said.

Aileen looked on eagerly as the boys ran through the brick wall and disappeared out of sight. Before she could stop herself, she gasped loudly. Every pair of eyes turned to her. Aileen laughed weakly, feeling completely embarrassed.

"Well, hello there dear," the woman said.

"Hi," Aileen said back weakly.

"Is there something we can help you with?" the man, who must be the father, asked politely.

"Um, no-well maybe. I-was just w-wondering how to g-get to platform nine and three quarters, but I-I think I was j-just shown," Aileen stuttered.

The man and woman smiled warmly at her, nodding their heads and letting her know that, in fact, she had found the way to platform nine and three-quarters.

"Looks like we're picking up all kinds of strays today, eh?" the man said. Aileen bit the side of her mouth to keep from laughing as the woman's elbow made contact with the man's side. He made an oomph sound and grabbed his aching body part.

"My name is Molly Weasley, dear, and this oaf is Author," she said pointing to the man, who was still rubbing his side.

"Hi, I'm Aileen Krimbling."

"Your first year at Hogwarts?" Molly asked. Aileen nodded her head. "Well, isn't that wonderful, Author, another first-year. You will love it, both me and my husband attended in our day. Every one of our children will attend too. As a matter of fact, this is our son Ron's first year."

Just then, Aileen noticed a boy, around her age, standing with the dark haired boy. He waved at her embarrassingly and Aileen, again, had to keep herself from laughing. "Ron, Harry, come here," Molly called.

The two boys walked slowly towards the woman, their eyes downcast, as if all they wanted was to be on the train headed to Hogwarts. Aileen knew the feeling. She wanted to be settled and have this over with. Her nerves were completely shot.

"Aileen, this is my son Ron and a friend, Harry Potter," Molly said, looking pointedly at Aileen, as if she should give some reaction to the two boys.

When all she did was say hello, Molly looked confused. "It's Harry Potter, dear," Molly said again.

"Mum!" Ron groaned out.

Again, as she did before, Aileen gave a small hello and a wave. The boy named Harry Potter was turning three shades of red and just gave a half smile.

"Oh my, the girl doesn't even know who Harry is," she whispered quietly to her husband.

"Molly, hunny, let's just get the kids settled on the train shall we?" Author said, as he swept the boys away towards the brick wall. Molly, for her part, just threw up her hands and with a deep sigh and held her hand out to Aileen.

"Well, come on dear, we'll go together," the woman coaxed.

Her small hand fit into Molly's easily and on the count of three, they ran towards the brick wall. At the very last second, Aileen's terror grabbed a hold of her and she tried to stop her run. Molly held on tightly and before Aileen knew it, she was passing through a dark corridor, almost like a tunnel. It was over as quick as it started and she found herself looking directly at a large train. On the front, it read Hogwarts Express. She had made it.

"Run along dear, you only have a few minutes left," Molly said beside her.

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Aileen said smiling.

Aileen began walking towards the entrance of the train. All around her, kids and their families were saying their goodbyes. For just a moment, she allowed the sting of the absence of her parents to hit her square in the chest. She would never know what it would feel like for her parents to see her off. With a sad sigh, she climbed aboard the train.

Walking down the aisle, there were several compartments filled with chattering students, all of whom sounded excited. Every time she went to open one of the compartments, the students inside would close it shut, explaining there was no room. She would nod her head in understanding and continue her search. She heard Ron's voice just up ahead and took a chance that they would allow her to sit in their compartment.

"Sorry about earlier, Mate. My mum can be a little over the top at times," Ron said.

"It's okay. I thought your parents were really nice to help me out," Harry responded.

Their talk died down as Aileen came into view. The boys looked at her and she looked back. Not a word was spoken for several minutes and Aileen was considering just walking away. Maybe, she could stand up for the entire trip, though she didn't know how far away Hogwarts was.

"Would you like to have a seat?" Harry asked.

With a sigh of relief, Aileen nodded her head and smiled. She crammed into the compartment with the two boys and made herself comfortable.

"We met on the platform," Aileen said softly.

"Yeah, we remember," Ron shot embarrassingly.

Aileen studied the boy directly in front of her. Molly had made such a big deal out of his name, as if she should have known him or something. For a moment, she thought about asking, but chose to remain silent. They had been nice enough to let her sit with them. She didn't want to make them angry. Something caught her attention on the boy's forehead. His hair was partly in the way, but she could see enough of it to make out that it was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. She thought it most peculiar and yet, familiar.

"That must have hurt," Aileen said, before she could stop her mouth from opening.

Both sets of eyes were staring at her, as if she had slapped them in the face. Ron's face turned red and she could tell he was angry, but Harry just looked at her, relief showing in his eyes.

"That's not funny. What, you playing some kind of joke? Did Malfoy send you in here?" Ron spat.

"Did I say something wrong?" Aileen asked sincerely.

"I thought the little stunt on the platform, you acting as if you didn't know Harry, was fishy, but now I know you were acting all along," Ron said, still angered.

"Ron, calm down. It's okay, I don't think she knows," Harry mumbled.

"Yeah, right," Ron mumbled back, his arms crossing about his chest.

Aileen was about to open her mouth to speak, but the compartment door came open again and a small girl with bushy hair walked in. Her eyes roamed over the compartment's inhabitants before she took a seat beside Aileen. For the rest of the trip, the girl talked non-stop and in that time, Aileen learned exactly who Harry Potter was and why she should have known him all along. The only thing going through her mind during that time was a feeling of dread working its way down her spine.

Silence had fallen between the four as night fell outside the window. Aileen watched the darkened scene pass in and out of her vision. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions. She was excited, scared, happy, sad…everything. The girl with the bushy head, who had introduced herself as Hermione Granger, was still talking non-stop. Aileen didn't mind, though. Looking over at the two boys, she noticed Harry lazily looking out the window and Ron fast asleep, his head lolling about his neck.

A short time later, the train began to slow its movements. The sound of the train's whistle and the screeching of the tires alerted every student that their destination was near. Aileen sat up, her eyes looking out the window to see if she could see anything. There was nothing but pitch-black darkness.

A man came walking down the aisle, yelling for everyone to exit the train and that they had made it to Hogwarts. Aileen stood, her one bag in her hand, and followed the other three outside. Before she and the others could hit the first step, they were pushed aside by three boys. Aileen looked over, her face red with anger and she recognized the boy from Diagon Alley. His white-blond hair was streaked back on his head, his face showing a sneer.

"Watch it Potter, Weasley, Granger," he spat. "Next time, get out of my way."

The boy's eyes landed on Aileen and they softened a bit. She wanted to hit him for his arrogance, but she reigned in her temper. "My name's Draco Malfoy," he said, extending his hand. "Take my advice, stay away from these three losers." When Aileen made no move to take his hand, he scoffed at her. With a flick of his head, he and his friends exited the train.

"He's nice," Aileen said sarcastically. The other three just nodded their heads.

They made their way off the train and into the night. They heard a booming voice and looking over, a man the size of a tree was walking towards them, his lantern raised in the air. He was directing the students on where they needed to go. Aileen heard the first years being directed towards the boats and the rest were directed elsewhere.

As soon as Aileen sat in the boat with Harry, Ron and Hermione, she received her first glimpse of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her eyes grew wide with amazement as she watched the school getting closer. It stood on a cliff, overlooking the darkened waters. From every viewpoint, a light could be seen shining through the massive windows, as if to welcome all students. The top of the school reached towards the heavens. Its massive, stoned walls sat against the backdrop of the night.

Aileen let out a shaky breath, too overcome with awe to speak words. No one in the boat spoke, their eyes staring towards the towering building before them. It was more than Aileen could have ever hoped for and a large smile began to build on her lips.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the giant man, known as Hagrid, whispered.

The boats came to a halt and Aileen staggered out, trying to get her feet underneath her. Underneath the shadows of the school, her neck craned up as far as it would go. In the darkness, the massive building looked haunting and surreal. Aileen's mouth came open, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Right this way kids," Hagrid said.

Aileen followed the giant towards the entrance to the school. Standing at the door, the light bouncing off her back, was a woman in a large, black hat. Aileen looked closely at the woman to get a better look at her face. She had a hard look about her, yet her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

When all the students gathered around the woman, she raised her hands to quiet the excited chatter. "Can I have your attention please, that's right, everyone pay attention to my instructions," the woman yelled. The first-years grew quiet, waiting to hear what she had to say. " My name is Professor Mcgonagall and I will be leading you all into the Great Hall as one group. Each student will step before the sorting hat and there you will be sorted into your Houses. After that, you will join the table where the House you belong to is sitting and we will all enjoy the Welcoming Feast."

As soon as she was satisfied that all students heard her instructions, she turned and went into the school. Aileen and the group of first-years followed her. Up the stairs and through large, wooden doors, Aileen found herself awestruck again. The room was massive, with floating candles just above their heads, the night sky showing above the candles. Millions of twinkling stars winked as if they were alive. In the middle of the room sat four sections of tables. There were already students sitting in the chairs, watching the first-years as they made their way into the room. Aileen looked to the front of the room and found several older looking men and women watching them. She figured they must be the Professors.

Aileen looked around wanting to see one Professor in particular and there he was, sitting in the middle of the table. His black orbs were on her and she smiled at him. He did not return the smile but kept his face as still as stone. Immediately, Aileen's smile fell from her face. She looked away from him to another man. He stood before a podium, an owl sat in the front. He, too, was watching her over half-mooned glasses. His eyes were kind and warm with a hint of a twinkle. She felt relaxed immediately when she looked upon the man.

The first-years came to a halt, all of them nervous and excited. From the corner of the room, Aileen watched Mcgonagall bring out a stool and what looked to be an old, black hat. After a long speech from the man, who introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, the students began to be sorted into their house, their names being called alphabetically. There were loud cheers as the sorting hat yelled, "Hufflepuff! Gryffindor! Ravenclaw! Slytherin!" Each time, the student stood and ran to their respective tables to a celebration of hand clapping and pats on the back.

Finally, it was Aileen's turn. With her heart pumping through her chest, she stumbled, more than walked, to the stool. Every set of eyes were on her at that moment and she felt like she would faint. She tried to calm her breathing to relax, but the harder she did, the worse she felt. Aileen coaxed herself to keep going, reminding herself that it would be over soon.

The stool was within arm's reach and she grabbed it, almost knocking it to the floor. It made such a loud raucous and she felt like dying on the spot. Professor Mcgonagall reached out with her free hand, helping her to fix the stool. There were a few pockets of laughter, but with one look from Dumbledore, all grew quiet again. Out of the corner of Aileen's eyes, she watched, in slow motion, as the hat was raised. It went past her shoulders, just above her head when it yelled out and she almost jumped from the stool in fright.

"Slytherin!"

She felt Mcgonagall stiffen beside her. Looking up, Aileen noticed the sorting hat dangling in mid-air. It had never reached the top of her head. She quickly looked up at the woman, seeing if it was a bad sign or not. The woman's eyes were staring at Dumbledore, but he paid her no attention. His eyes were directly on Snape. Aileen watched the two men exchange looks, speaking without words. Their look of surprise and knowing wasn't wasted on her.

Dumbledore turned slowly towards Mcgonagall, his head nodding just an inch. It was settled, though in a strange way, Aileen would join Slytherin. "Off you go, dear," Mcgonagall said in a hushed voice.

Aileen stood on shaky legs, turning to look at the sorting hat once more. There was a slight tremble that could only been seen close up. Mcgonagall had either seen or felt it, maybe both, for her eyes were staring at the hat as well.

The applause was stalled, but soon it erupted over the Great Hall. Aileen made her way over to the Slytherin table, the inhabitants already on their feet to greet her. Each one patted her on the back, welcoming her to the greatest House at Hogwarts. She smiled, her confusion from the sorting hat already dying away. Two girls grabbed Aileen's hand, bringing her down to sit with them. They began shooting off questions one after the other and Aileen could do nothing but smile.

Before she knew it, the sorting hat ceremony was complete. Aileen was disappointed the three people she knew the best were sorted into Gryffindor. Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked over at her. Their smiles were filled with pity. She wouldn't dwell on it. Just in the time she had been sorted into Slytherin, she had made friends with the other students. At the teacher's table, Aileen noticed Snape and Dumbledore deep in conversation. Both their faces looked worried. As if they felt her eyes upon them, they turned to look at her. As quickly as she could, Aileen looked away, narrowly missing the look of concern on Snape's face. She would have rather wished to not have seen it.

After a bountiful feast and more chatter than Aileen was used to, she and the other students followed the older students to the Slytherin common room. It was almost time for everyone to get in bed and Aileen couldn't deny she was exhausted. They stood in front of a portrait that asked for a password. The prefect gave the correct password and everyone proceeded into the room. Aileen looked around, stunned at the sheer size of the common room. It was rather cold, seeing as it was underneath the school in the dungeons.

"Hey, what's with the lights being green?" someone asked.

"It's because we are sitting under the Black Lake," the prefect answered. There were murmurs at this, some finding it cool, other's just finding it boring. Aileen was with the ones who thought it cool.

All of the furniture and items in the common room were black and Aileen found herself a nice cozy spot on one of the couches. The students stayed up longer than they should have, each one getting to know the newest members of Slytherin. It was a while later that Aileen realized she was alone in the room, everyone else now resting quietly in their beds. She felt at peace with her new House, as if she was meant to be here all along. Tomorrow would start the first day of classes and Aileen knew she needed to go to bed.

As she walked up the stairs to her room, she wondered what the next seven years at Hogwarts would bring and if it would be as exciting as tonight had been. A small voice in the back of her mind whispered that she should be careful what she wished for. It always had a way of coming true.


	5. Hogwarts, Year One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can love really overcome the darkest of days? Aileen, born in the ashes of darkness, will learn that it is not who you were born to, but the choices you make that will define the person you become. Forgiveness will be the road that leads to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be looooong, but there is no way around it! I hope it's worth the read. What I have done here is taken some of the first book and shrunk it, putting my character in it. Some things will look familiar, some will not. Just go with…LOL! I've added my own little twists and turns. As always, J. K. Rowlings owns everything!

"They saw her."

Dumbledore looked from where he was whispering to Fawkes, the Phoenix. "Who," he asked, suspecting he already knew the answer.

"The Malfoys. The day in Diagon Alley, we ran into them. I tried to disguise her as best I could, but Narcissa got a good look at her," Snape said, staring out the window.

"Did she show any recognition?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape slowly turned, his eyes looking at Dumbledore. He wasn't sure if she recognized the girl, but there was a pull there nonetheless. Snape could see it in the woman's eyes as she stared at Aileen, something within her had stirred.

"I don't know," Snape said softly.

Dumbledore took a long, slow breath. The sound filled the silence between the two men. "We will deal with the Malfoys only if the need arises. Aileen is safe from them here. If, by chance, Narcissa did recognize the child, we will protect her in every way possible."

"If they do find out who Aileen is, you understand they will come for her, to claim her," Snape said, letting his words float in the space between him and Dumbledore.

There was no response from the older man. His eyes were distant, his mind thinking. At last, he looked at Snape and nodded his head, his eyes showing his concern. "We can never allow that to happen."

"Agreed," Snape said shortly.

The time was getting late, the hour drawing past midnight. Snape's mind was too disquieted for sleep. He continued to stare out the darkened window, knowing his responsibilities were weighing down on his tired body. Both children were now here at Hogwarts, his time had come to fulfill his promise. Was he strong enough to ensure their safety?

"Severus," Dumbledore called quietly. Snape slowly turned towards his Headmaster and friend, his heart heavy and his head beginning to hurt. "I keep thinking about the sorting hat tonight, the way it quivered when sorting Aileen into your House. I've never seen that before."

"Do you know what it means?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore's face fell, his eyes going to the floor. "No," he whispered.

Snape watched as the older man sat heavily in his chair, his hands coming up to cover his face. "The sorting hat realizes who she is, doesn't it?" Snape asked slowly.

"That would be my guess, Severus," Dumbledore said as his hands slid from his tired face. "It knew the moment it got near the girl to place her in Slytherin, the House of both her parents. It must feel them inside Aileen."

Snape knew where this was going and he couldn't help the scoff. "Albus, I know what you're thinking. That in no way means that she will be like them, I thought I made that perfectly clear a couple of nights ago," he said somewhat angered.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at Snape. "I do not doubt what you've told me, Severus. I believe the girl is not like her parents, but that does not mean that later on down the road she won't become like them. It is the sole reason she must never have contact with the Malfoys. Their influence on her would be disastrous."

Snape nodded his head in agreement. "I am to take it that you are watching Azkaban as well? You are watching the whereabouts of Bellatrix?"

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore said weakly.

More silence filled the space around them, and Snape realized the time to go had arrived. He would have an early day tomorrow and he needed all the rest that time would allow. He took one more look at Dumbledore before walking towards the door.

"I know what this is causing you, me asking you to watch the two children, especially Harry. I understand that you must be feeling different emotions, Severus. I know I will not say it enough, but I am truly thankful for all that you are doing."

Snape did not respond, the words not forming in his head. He only nodded his head and left the room as quickly as possible. He could not think about the Potter boy, nor could he think about the green eyes staring back at him every time the boy looked upon him. Instead, he thought about the girl and what the future held for her. She was the last thing in his thoughts as he crawled into his cold bed and sleep took him over.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first week of school wasn't as bad as Aileen thought it would be. On Monday, Wednesday and Friday, she had Transfiguration with Professor Mcgonagall, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell, Herbology with Professor Sprout and her final class of the day was Potions with Professor Snape. Tuesdays and Thursdays were spent in the Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Kettleburn, History of Magic with Binns the ghost and Charms with Professor Flitwick. So far, she enjoyed all her classes, even though Snape came off as a little scary. She had watched him that first day berate and come to within of few inches of Harry's face as he embarrassed him in front of the entire class. Though she felt bad for Harry, she was thankful she wasn't on the receiving end of Snape's anger, not yet anyway.

She sat in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class talking to Hermione, and as usual, the girl was talking non-stop about all of her classes and what she had learned so far. Out of the corner of her eye, Aileen noticed Draco staring at her, his face melted in a sneer. After that night on the train, when he had been so rude, he had become nicer to her, actually taking time to talk to her in a civilized way, so why he was looking at her like that now confused her. She made a note to ask him later in the common room.

The students became quiet, and Draco turned in his seat to face the front of the room as Professor Quirrell came walking in. The poor man looked nervous and staggered towards his seat, almost hitting the ground a couple of times. There were hushed giggles flying around the room, and Aileen felt anger rise inside her. For Professor Quirrell's part, he seemed to not be effected by the laughter.

He welcomed the class, his words coming out as a stutter, his nervousness palpable. He introduced himself and went on to tell them how important Defense Against the Dark Arts was, something that could possibly save their lives in the future. He spoke of evil around every corner, and the spells necessary to wharf off that evil.

Aileen found herself holding on to his every word, her pulse beating rapidly. With every mention of a curse's name, Aileen found she wanted to know more, needed to know more. She flipped through her book excitedly, listening to Professor Quirrel's lesson with enthusiasm. It mesmerized her, as if she were enchanted with what she was learning.

Professor Quirrel's lesson broke for a moment, as if he needed a breather. He had been going non-stop, stuttering and all, for a solid hour. To Aileen, the time seemed to fly by in seconds. His eyes searched the classroom and Aileen noticed his eyes linger on Harry a moment longer than the others. Harry didn't seem to notice, for he was talking to Ron. A look past over the man's face, something that Aileen caught before it was gone.

Before she knew it, Quirrel's eyes were on her. She tried to smile, but something inside her stirred and the smile turned into a grimace. He continued watching her, his eyes going from curiosity to confusion. The classroom was unaware of the exchange between Aileen and the Professor, finding their conversations more interesting. She felt dread seeping through her entire body, Quirrel's eyes staring deeper and deeper inside her. She saw his lips moving, whispering, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Something in her mind told her he wasn't talking to her but talking to something else, something she couldn't see. The excitement of what she was learning before melted away, and all she wanted to do was run from the classroom, run from Professor Quirrel. A smile began to grow on his face, one of a predator. What was happening to her? Was she going crazy?

"Aileen. Aileen?" She heard Hermione call beside her.

Aileen jumped at the sound of her name being called. She whipped her head over in Hermione's direction, her breath coming out in puffs. "What," she breathed.

"A-are you okay," Hermione asked worriedly.

Aileen looked back at Quirrel, but he was no longer looking at her. His back had been turned to her, his attention on what he was writing on the chalk board. Aileen swallowed hard, trying to believe that she was just being paranoid and stupid. Maybe she was hallucinating.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she stammered.

"You don't look okay. You're really pale," Hermione said quietly.

Aileen looked over at the other girl, trying her best to plaster a smile to her face. She felt far from smiling, but she forced one all the same. It must have worked, because Hermione smiled back. Aileen looked away from her, back to her book. As quietly as she could, she let out a deep breath, it vibrated throughout her whole body.

Finally, the class was over. The students rose from their seats, grabbing their things and exiting the room. Aileen, though she tried to hide it, gathered her book as fast as she could. She needed air and a chance to think. As she got to the door, a voice called out to her, stopping her in her tracks.

"U-Uh, E-excuse m-me M-Miss K-Krimbling, a-a w-word p-please," stuttered Professor Quirrel.

Aileen closed her eyes, seeing her escape before her but well out of reach. She slowly turned towards her Professor, a small smile playing on his lips. She could not use the excuse of being late to her next class, seeing as this was her last class of the day. Aileen had no choice but to walk towards the man. He pointed to a seat directly in front of his desk, and Aileen made her way over, taking a seat a slowly as she could, her eyes never leaving Quirrel's.

"I c-couldn't h-help but n-notice your e-excitement for t-this c-class," he said.

"Yes, sir. I find it quite interesting," she said quietly.

His smile grew bigger, his teeth bared. Again, Aileen was reminded of a predator staring down its prey. Her hands began to sweat, and she slowly wiped them on her pants leg. It did not help as more perspiration grew in its place. Her attention was drawn towards the turban that sat on the man's head.

"That's quite unique," Aileen said, pointing towards the turban. She couldn't believe she had said it out loud. It was only supposed to be a thought in her head.

His smile faltered for a moment, Aileen saw it as plain as day. He recovered quickly, but not before she saw the anger in his eyes. Again, she felt as if she were a prey trapped in the clutches of something more powerful than she. At any moment, she expected Quirrel to strike out at her, but he never moved from his desk.

"Thank you, Miss Krimbling. It was a gift," he spoke.

Aileen noticed the absence of his stutter. He noticed too, but it only provoked the smile again. In that moment, Aileen realized that she didn't like him very much. Yes, she liked the class, a huge amount, but the Professor, she could do without.

"Tell me, Miss Krimbling, where do you come from?" Quirrel asked in a sweet voice.

Something told Aileen to keep quiet, to not answer any questions he asked. Still, her mind was reeling that his stutter had all but faded. Had it been a trick this whole time? Why would he do such a thing? Aileen didn't know, and she didn't think she wanted to. When she gave no sign that she would answer, Quirrel opened his mouth to ask again but was stopped by another voice.

"Quirinus, a word please."

Aileen whipped her head around and there, standing in the doorway was Snape. His eyes looked passed her, staring at the man at the desk. She wanted to run to him, throw her arms around and thank him a hundred times over.

"O-Of c-course, S-Severus," Quirrel stuttered.

Aileen slowly looked back at the man. His eyes were trained on Snape, but it was as if the smile was for her. It spoke of things she knew nothing about, but it scared her nonetheless. "Y-You m-may g-go, M-Miss K-Krimbling," he said, not looking at her.

She didn't need to be told twice. As quickly as she could, she stood from the chair and hurried towards the doorway. Snape watched her, a look of concern in his eyes. As Aileen moved quickly towards him, he moved from her path, allowing clear entrance to the hall. As much as she wanted to talk to Snape, the need to get away from Quirrel was stronger.

Aileen didn't stop her hurried movements until she was outside in the sun. As soon as the sun's rays hit her face, she took a deep, soothing breath. Whatever had happened in that classroom had shaken her, but it slowly began to seep away the longer she was out in the open. Pretty soon, it became a distant memory.

She noticed a group of students up ahead and walked slowly to join them. The closer she got, Aileen noticed Draco and Harry in a heated argument. Something was in Draco's hand and it looked as though Harry was trying to get it back.

"Give it back!" Harry yelled.

Aileen crept closer, trying to hear what was happening. She had not understood the animosity between Draco and Harry. It had been there since the first night on the train. It seemed as though Draco didn't like any of the Gryffindors, Harry, Ron and Hermione included. Aileen didn't understand it, for she found all three, and most of Gryffindor, really nice.

"If you want it, go and get it!" Draco spat as he sent, what looked like a small ball, into the air. The Slytherins who had gathered around the group began to laugh. Draco's face looked smug and victorious. The Gryffindors looked as though they wanted to strangle something.

Without a word, Harry climbed on his broomstick and took to the sky. There were several audible gasps as they watched the young first-year soaring higher and higher towards the small ball. Aileen looked around hurriedly, searching for any Professors, knowing that Harry was gambling at this moment. It was against Hogwart rules for any first-years to fly without appropriate supervision. There was no one around to supervise.

She watched in awe as Harry swooped and soared through the air, his hand outstretched to catch the small ball. Every set of eyes were turned to the sky, all having the same facial reaction, shock. It was amazing to watch him and his control of the broom. Aileen found herself rooting for him, wanting him so bad to catch the ball.

Suddenly, Harry banked to the left and flew towards the ground. Aileen gasped, her hand coming towards her mouth as she watched him inch closer and closer towards the solid mass of dirt. The students underneath Harry began to scatter. Draco ran, his face showing fear. He was going to crash and crash hard and Aileen could do nothing but watch.

At the very last moment, his hand came in contact with the small ball, only inches from the ground. Harry landed hard, but kept on his feet, the ball raised over his head in victory. The students began to cheer most of them anyway, and crowd around him, patting him on the back. Their shock was evident in their words. Aileen wanted to join in on the celebration, but noticed that none of the other Slytherins were participating. They stood to the side, their faces showing anger.

Professor Mcgonagall ran past Aileen and towards the crowd gathered around Harry. Her face was a mixture of concern and disbelief. At the sight of the Professor, the Slytherins began to hoot and holler, thinking Harry in trouble. She announced that Gryffindor had found their newest Seeker and a loud cheer erupted over the grounds. The Slytherins stood there, their faces turning from amusement to anger as fast as Aileen could blink. For her part, she wasn't upset at all. She thought Harry had done an extraordinary job of flying.

The Slytherin common room was cold and depressing. Most of the students had seen what unfolded between Harry and Draco, and none were happy about it. Aileen sat on the couch in front of the fireplace trying to do her homework, but the dark conversation was cutting into her concentration. Draco took a seat beside her, his face staring darkly into the fire.

"It's not fair," he said low.

Aileen didn't think he meant for her to respond, so she kept quiet, continuing to read her notes.

"Guess you're happy, Aileen, being a Gryffindor lover and all!" he spat.

Aileen sighed; she had been waiting on Draco to bring this matter up. She slowly closed her book and laid it on the table in front of her. Her whole body turned towards Draco, giving him her undivided attention.

"Why do you hate them so much," she asked softly.

His angered eyes turned to her. "Because, they are beneath us, especially that Mudblood Granger," he said.

Aileen's forehead scrunched up in confusion. Mudblood was a word she had never heard before. What did it mean? To look at Draco, she would figure that it was not something good. She couldn't imagine thinking of Hermione in a bad light. Yes, the girl talked way more than she should, but she had been nothing but nice.

"Mudblood?" Aileen asked softly.

Draco looked at Aileen in disbelief. "You don't know what Mudblood means?" he asked.

Aileen shook her head no. Her cheeks began to grow red with embarrassment. Draco started smiling at her, understanding dawned in his eyes. "That explains why you like to hang out with the Mudblood, you don't know what it means." He laughed the sound echoing off the black stone of the dungeon. "A Mudblood is someone who comes from Muggle parents, not a drop of magic in their bloodline. Its filthy blood if you think about it, nothing pure about it," he said darkly.

Aileen didn't comment on this. Why should it matter where someone came from? If Hermione was a gifted witch, why should she not have the same rights as anyone else? She didn't think that was enough to cause her to stop talking to Hermione. Draco realized this by looking at Aileen's face. He scoffed, throwing his hands up. "Really, Aileen, she isn't deserving of one look from you. You are a Slytherin, which means you are special, like us all. The Wizard who created Slytherin didn't want Mudbloods to infect this school, so you should feel the same."

"But, I don't. She has as much right to be here as anyone else," Aileen said angrily.

Draco shook his head. "I'll ignore that you said that since you're Slytherin and all. I know you don't mean it. I like you Aileen, but you need to get your priorities straight and realize where your loyalties lie," he said, as he stood up and headed towards his dorm room, leaving Aileen staring at his fleeting back.

The weeks flew by and classes became harder and giving more homework than the students wanted. Their grumbles filled the hallway as they walked from one class to the other. Aileen found it didn't bother her. She had always been a good student, and here at Hogwarts it was no exception. Through the mumbles and aggravation at the load of school work, there was an excitement building. Tomorrow would be the first Quidditch match of the season. Aileen was excited, as she had never seen a Quidditch game before.

It was the evening before the Quidditch match and everyone was eating dinner in the Great Hall. The excitement was building as the teams were to start at eleven then next morning. Aileen looked over at the table where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat. Their head were together, as if trying to keep their conversation private. She watched them looking towards their left and she turned her head to see what had their attention. Snape was standing, talking to Filch, their conversational actions mimicking Harry, Ron and Hermione's.

Aileen studied Snape's face, seeing the grimace growing by the minute. He winced and his arm shot out, grabbing his leg. Filch bent down, examining something on his leg and Aileen looked to see what it was. She softly gasped, no one at her table aware of the sound, as her eyes traveled down his leg and saw the bloody skin. Snape had been hurt. His head shot up in the direction of Harry, his face growing dark. As soon as he realized he had an audience, he whipped his robe over his injured leg. It was too late, Aileen, and obviously Harry, had seen the damage. Snape turned, walking towards the doors and vanished behind them.

After everyone left the Great Hall, headed towards their Houses, Aileen took a detour once she made it to the Dungeons. She knew she would not be able to rest unless she knew that Snape was not hurt badly. There was an awful lot of blood on his leg and it played over and over in her mind. She snuck down the darkened hall, closing in on Snape's office. Before her hand knocked on the hard wood, she prayed he would be there.

Just as Aileen was turning to leave, giving up on Snape being in his office, the door was jerked open. She yelped and jumped in surprise. He towered over her, staring at her with his black orbs. For a moment, Aileen questioned why she was here and thought it best to just walk away without a word being spoken. He looked in no mood for a conversation.

"What is it, Miss Krimbling?" he asked.

Aileen swallowed, trying to find the words to speak. "I-I was just w-wondering if y-you were okay," she stammered.

He looked at her, his eyes squinting a small inch as if not understanding what she was saying. "Y-your leg, I saw h-how badly it was hurt tonight," she said softly.

Anger flashed in his eyes and she had to stop herself from running away. She was doing nothing wrong, just concerned about her Professor and head of her House. Was that such a crime? Was it something that deserved anger? Still, he looked at her with angered eyes.

"It-is-none-of-your-business," he drawled.

She flinched, as if he had struck her. Confusion set in as to why he was being so mean. All she was trying to do was make sure he was okay. In no way was she trying to be nosy. "I was just concerned," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"I do not need your concern," he said quietly.

Without another word, he slammed the door in her face, leaving her in the darkness. The tears began to stream down her face, her eyes staring at his door. Absently, she turned from the door and headed to the Slytherin common room, not stopping until she was lying in bed and crying herself to sleep.

The students were gathered at the Quidditch Pitch, the day of the game arrived. Though Aileen felt completely depressed, her eyes trying not to roam over to where Snape sat, she began to get into the game. She found herself enjoying the vast elements of Qudditich and it became a challenge to keep the players in her eyesight as they flew around the field at break-neck speed.

Beside her, Draco screamed for Harry to fall from his broomstick more than once. Aileen rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the boy. The game was close and Harry soared around looking for the snitch. Aileen watched his movements, so precise, as if he had done this his whole life. She found it very impressive even if the other Slytherin's were booing.

Before she could stop herself, her eyes roamed to Snape. She watched for several minutes, seeing his mouth moving at a fast pace, as if chanting. What on earth was he doing? Behind her, she heard a girl whisper. "What's Potter doing?"

Aileen's attention went back to Harry and to her horror she watched as his broom began to move sporadically. She watched the boy struggle to keep hold, fearing he would fall at any minute. The gasps from Gryffindor were audible, but it did not stop the jerky movements from the broom. Aileen took her eyes off of Harry, searching the teacher's section again. Sure enough, Snape's eyes were boring into Harry and his lips still moved rapidly.

Beside her, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle began to fall over themselves in laughter. There was a loud cry as Harry almost completely slipped from his broom. It dawned on Aileen, Snape was causing this. Why would he do such thing and put Harry's life in danger?

Suddenly, she saw the bushy hair of Hermione running towards where Snape sat. The girl produced her wand and with a whisper, she caused Snape's robes to burst in flame at the bottom. At first, it seemed to not affect him, but someone brought it to his attention and he jerked up, causing Professor Quirrel to fall from his seat. It was at that moment that Harry regained control of his broom and dove to the ground, catching the snitch just in time before hitting the ground. The crowd burst into applause, but Aileen continued to stare at Snape, the whole time wondering what kind of man could do that to a student.

Several weeks after the first Quidditch match, Christmas time rolled around. Most of the students were leaving to join their families for the holiday break, but Aileen had decided to stay at Hogwarts. She wasn't alone in her decision, as Harry and Ron stayed behind as well. On Christmas day, Aileen awoke to several gifts lying at the end of her bed. Excitement filled her as she opened each one and found different candies and goodies from some of the Professors. There was even a gift from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, which almost had Aileen falling off the bed. She didn't realize they would remember who she was, but here their present sat. She opened it eagerly and laughed as she saw a green sweater with a large, red A on the front. She picked it up and hugged it to her chest. Any gift was worth love, no matter what it was.

She joined Harry and Ron in the library, the two boys already in quiet conversation. The moment she saw them, she could tell they were up to something. Ron's eyes traveled to the sweater from his mother. Aileen had decided to wear it that day.

"You got one too?" he croaked.

"Yeah," she said smiling. "I like it."

"You do?" Ron asked surprised.

Aileen nodded her head. "Please, tell your parents thank you. It was very sweet of them." Ron didn't answer, but nodded his head.

Somehow, Aileen really couldn't remember, she was pulled into Harry and Ron's idea. They were searching for a book, something to do with a man and a stone, and needed her help to find it. She found herself under Harry's Invisibility Cloak and in the restricted section of the library. She wanted to remind him of how much trouble they would be in if they were caught, but she bit her tongue and remained silent.

They came to a stop and Harry reached out, grabbing one of the books. "This is it," he whispered. She opened her mouth to ask what it was, but as soon as Harry opened it, the book began to shriek. They wasted no time running from the library. Ron, who was on lookout, was nowhere to be seen, already running off himself.

In the hallway, they watched as both Snape and Filch came running towards them. Aileen wanted to scream and felt Harry's hand slam on her mouth. He moved them towards a door and when Snape and Filch passed them, he hurried them into the room. The room was completely deserted except for a lone mirror in the far corner. Harry and Aileen walked towards it slowly. Their eyes stared directly at the mirror, wondering what it was.

Harry stood before it first, his mouth coming open in a silent gasp. "Mum, dad," he whispered.

Aileen looked into the mirror but saw nothing at first. "Do you see them," Harry asked her excitedly. She looked again, but saw nothing. She shook her head, disappointment filling the young man's eyes.

"Here, stand right here and look," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him.

She stood before the mirror. Something began to form, its shapes that of black. Soon, it took the form of a person and there were two. They never formed into anything she recognized, but her heart told her that what she was seeing was the outline of her parents. The black shadows floated beside her, a black-shaped hand resting on her shoulder.

"Do you see them now? Do you see my parents," Harry whispered beside her.

"No, I see my parents, or at least I think it's my parents," Aileen said sadly.

She had seen enough and wanted to see no more. She turned to tell Harry just that, but Harry was staring at the mirror, his whole attention on what he could see and see alone. It dawned on her that both could see their parents, but Harry's mum and dad had faces. He knew who his parents were.

"I have to go," Aileen whispered, the first sign of tears forming in her eyes.

Harry did not respond as she ran out the door and down the hallway, away from the mirror that held the two dark shapes. By the time she made it back to her dorm room, the Christmas spirit had all been wiped from her body.

Soon, the students were back from Christmas break and things got back to normal at Hogwarts. The classes resumed and Aileen found herself disliking Professor Quirrel more and more as the days passed. She would catch him staring from Harry to her, his smile plastered to her face. He made her feel like she was being watched. It was very unnerving and she wanted to shut her eyes to get away from those eyes.

It was after this particular class that Draco approached Aileen. "Hey Aileen," he greeted.

They were walking in the hallway, headed to the dorms and Draco grabbed her arm, guiding her to a section of the hallway where no one was occupying. "I need your help," he said in a hushed tone.

"Help with what," Aileen asked.

"I need you to spy on Harry and his friends. I think they're up to something, and I want to catch them in the act," he said smiling.

"Oh no, absolutely not!" Aileen said, trying to walk around Draco. He grabbed her, pushing her back in front of him, his face growing angry. "I wasn't asking you to, I was telling."

Aileen jerked her arm away from Draco's hold, anger seeping in. "I don't take orders from you, Draco. Whatever you're planning, don't do it," she said as she walked away. This time, Draco allowed her to leave.

It was a few nights later that Aileen lay in her bed, tossing and turning. She had thought about what Draco had said over and over while lying in bed and she couldn't allow him to get Harry and the others in trouble. It wasn't that her loyalties were to Harry, Ron and Hermione, nor were they to Draco, but she couldn't allow him to go ahead with his plan. With her mind made up, she climbed out of bed and snuck down to the darkened common room and up the stairs into the hallways. She could see his blond hair shining in the moonlight, his smiling face looking out the window.

"Got ya'" he whispered.

She looked out the window and saw Harry and the others running back to Hogwarts. It was way past their curfew to be in their rooms and Aileen knew exactly what was going to happen. She ran towards Draco, desperate to try to stop him from getting the three in trouble.

"Draco, what are you doing," Aileen seethed.

"Go back to bed. There's nothing you can do to help your precious friends," he spat.

At the moment Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in, Professor Mcgonagall appeared, Neville at her side. Her stern face looked at each student, disappointment showing in her eyes. The three Gryffindor's bowed their heads in shame, but Draco's face shown his smugness. Aileen wanted to strangle him and hit him at the same time.

"Seeing as it is way past curfew and you six are out of bed, I have no choice but to send each one of you to detention," Mcgonagall said.

"What!" Draco boomed.

"Hush, before you wake any of the other students up. You heard me Mr. Malfoy, all of you will be in detention tomorrow night!" Mcgonagall whispered harshly.

It was for that reason, Aileen found herself walking, with the others, towards the Forbidden Forest the next night. They were to help Hagrid find an injured unicorn. She still wanted to kick and hit Draco for making her get in trouble as well. Hagrid was leading them and he separated them into two groups. Aileen wanted to groan when she was put in Draco and Harry's group. She wanted as far away from Draco as possible.

The more they walked into the forest, the more Draco went on and on about "his father this and his father that". Aileen bit the insides of her mouth, squashing the urge to tell him to just shut up. Harry looked at her, showing his annoyance and rolling his eyes. She gave him a small, empathetic smile.

As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, Aileen began to notice something lying on the ground ahead of them. Her movements slowed down, as well as Harry's and Draco's. They saw it to.

"What is it?" Draco whispered.

"Harry took a few more steps to get closer to the object and gasped. Aileen watched him, his eyes growing wide behind his glasses. She walked up, standing beside him and noticed what the object was. It was as if something had hit her square in the chest and all the happiness drained from her. There, lying before them dead was a unicorn. Its blood began to seep on its pure, white coat.

"Who would do such a thing," Aileen breathed.

"I don't want to stay to find out," Draco said beside her. His fear was evident in his words.

Suddenly, there came a sound to their right, as if something was crawling on the ground. The three kids whipped their heads at the direction of the sound and watched as something came into view. It was cloaked in black, its face hidden from their eyes. It crawled towards the unicorn and began to feed off of the animal's blood. Aileen jumped as beside her, Draco screamed and ran away. She turned; her wide eyes watching his back disappear into the darkness.

"Aileen," Harry whispered frantically.

She turned suddenly, watching as the black-cloaked figure stood. It looked like a person, his height that of a man's. He turned his head towards them, his cloak still hiding his face and began walking towards the two very frightened kids. Both Aileen and Harry began to walk backwards, their feet barely moving under the weight of fear.

Harry screamed out in pain, grabbing his forehead where the scar was located and fell to the ground. Aileen grabbed him the moment he fell and was taken down to the ground with Harry. The pain was evident on his face and to Aileen's horror, Harry passed out. His body stilled, the silence around them grew.

Aileen jerked her head up, watching the cloaked figure advance on her, blood oozing down its front. She jumped to her feet, grabbing Harry by the shoulders and began trying to drag him away from danger. She was not strong enough and only got a few inches before falling back to the ground. Aileen looked around, trying to find something she could use as a weapon. Right beside her hand sat a thick branch and she grabbed it, standing to her feet.

The cloaked figure slowed, its body turned to her. She held the branch out before her, her body shaking with fear. Slowly, a small laugh began. It was weak, as if the person had no strength to utter its sound, but it was building in volume. Aileen desperately looked around, wondering where the others were. She wondered where Hagrid was and wished someone would come and save her and Harry. For a moment, Snape's face flashed in her mind and her body screamed for him to help her.

"Step away from the boy, little girl," the cloaked figure whispered.

Aileen didn't move, only held the branch tighter, ready to swing if the creature advanced. She made the mistake of looking down at Harry to check on him and suddenly, the creature jumped towards her. She swung the branch, making contact with the figuress shoulder and it cried out in pain and rage.

"Kill the girl," something whispered closed to the creature's head. It was a different voice this time that spoke and Aileen let her guard down for a fraction of a second. It was enough for the cloaked figure to twist his arm around and hit her across the face, sending her flying through the air. Aileen crashed to the ground knocking her unconscious. It was only later told that Firenze the Centaur had come to their rescue.

Aileen spent the next few days in the hospital wing with a concussion. She had many visitors, including Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry had thanked her numerous times, though she didn't feel as if she had done anything to warrant his thanks. Even Draco had come to see her, apologizing for running away and not helping her. Her anger towards him was fading and she told him that there were no hard feelings. He did the right thing getting away from there. Professor Dumbledore had come one evening to have a chat and to see what she had remembered. Aileen told him everything she could, which wasn't much since she never saw the hooded figure's face. But, the one visit that had surprised her most was from Snape.

He strode into the hospital wing and came to stand beside her bed. She looked up at him with her one good eye and noticed his wince as he gazed at her face. "Hello, Professor Snape," Aileen spoke gently.

He did not respond at first, but kept his eye on her swollen face. "Next time, do not go looking for trouble, Miss Krimbling. You and Potter should have run away like Draco did!" he said harshly.

She didn't flinch this time at his harsh words. Feelings of accusations soared through her, her eyes staring daggers at him. Was it he who was behind that black cloak? It was only fitting since that is all he wore around the school. Aileen looked down at his clothing, wondering if he had hid the cloak before coming to see her. Snape noticed her eyes roaming over him and sneered.

"Oh, very good, Miss Krimbling. You think I am the one that attacked you?" he whispered angrily.

Aileen didn't know what to think. She remembered his hurt leg and his response to her concern. She remembered the Quidditch game and how he looked to be chanting as Harry was losing control of his broom. All the signs led to Snape being the guilty part, yet she remembered him before coming to Hogwarts and how nice he had been to help her. He had shown no sign of evil then, even going so far as to look as if he were protecting her from the couple at Diagon Alley. Aileen felt a headache building in her temples.

"I don't know who attacked me, Professor," Aileen whispered.

"I assure you, it wasn't me," Snape growled as he turned to leave. His anger could be felt long after he had left Aileen and she started to question whether what she had seen the past few months concerning Snape was a misunderstanding. Aileen didn't know, and as the last of the day slipped away, she went into her dreams still not knowing what to think.

The months after the attack in the Forbidden forest flew by without a hitch. There were no more attacks and no hooded figures in the distance. Aileen got back to her school work and found that at the end of the school year she was top of her class, only trailing Hermione. Aileen was proud of herself and so were her Slytherin brothers and sisters. Even Snape awarded her with congratulations, though every word was forced. She had gained them a lot of points throughout the school year. Draco was being much nicer to her, though he still sneered when she would talk to Hermione or any of the other Gryffindors, but Aileen would ignore him.

Two weeks before the end of school, Aileen walked down the hallway, headed towards the dungeons. It was almost curfew and she didn't want to be caught again. That one night of detention was enough to last her, well forever. She passed the darkened classrooms, the Professors already in their quarters. It was at the last darkened classroom that Aileen heard voices. Two different voices floated from the darkened room and Aileen slowed to hear what they were saying.

"Tonight, the boy will enter the chamber of the stone and will be mine for the taking."

"Are you sure, master?" another voice asked.

Aileen recognized the voice immediately as that of Professor Quirrel. Fear shot down her spine as her feet inched closer to hear the conversation. The other voice, the one that had spoken first, was familiar, but Aileen couldn't put her finger on where she had heard it before.

"Yes," it slithered. "I will have my revenge tonight."

Aileen swallowed hard, knowing she had to go to Dumbledore immediately. She had always felt something wasn't quite right with Quirrel and here was her proof. He was going to try and hurt Harry. Quirrel began to speak, but the voice silenced him. Aileen heard the darkened room grow quiet and she crept closer, trying to hear what was happening. She feared her heart was beating too loud for her to catch the conversation if it became whispered. She was scared out of her mind, but she had to hear Quirrel's plan.

Suddenly, a hand shot out of the darkness, grabbing Aileen by the arm. She tried to scream, but another hand shot up and clasped itself over her mouth. She was jerked, none too gently, into the darkened room. Her eyes darted left and right, but she couldn't see a thing.

"Hello, Miss Krimbling," she heard Quirrel whisper in her left ear. She jerked away, trying to crawl to the door. As she made it to the door, a student from Hufflepuff was passing by hurriedly. He peered down at her, his eyes growing wide. Aileen's face was a mask of panic and fear and she reached her hand out for the boy to grab it. He stood as still as stone, fear mirroring in the boy's eyes. Aileen only had a second to scream, but scream she did.

"It's not Snape, Its Quirrel! Help-" she screamed but the words died in her throat as she was pulled back into the darkness. For the second time in months, Aileen felt something come in contact with her head and she was out cold.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Most of the Professors sat in Dumbledore's office, going over the events of what happened in the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore had set up a meeting with them to discuss the protection of the students and to make sure the incident didn't happen again. Snape sat and listened to his Headmaster. Looking around, he noticed all the Professors were there, except one. He had suspected Quirrel the whole school year of being up to something and the man was nowhere in sight. He just needed proof that Quirrel was behind the attacks on Aileen and Harry. His own opinions weren't good enough as Dumbledore had told him.

Dumbledore was in the middle of his speech when the door of his office was thrown open. Snape turned, seeing a boy from Hufflepuff standing in the door. He was panting, his eyes as big as saucers. The boy looked around at the adults in the room until his eyes landed on Dumbledore. He was shaking from head to toe and Snape began to have a bad feeling. He slowly stood from his seat as Dumbledore hurried towards the boy, bending to his knees.

"What's wrong, son," Dumbledore asked gently.

Snape walked slowly towards the boy as to not scare him. His wide eyes were staring at Dumbledore, his mouth moving but no words coming out. Dumbledore kneeled patiently, waiting on the boy to speak.

"She…she," the boy panted.

"Who," Dumbledore asked softly.

"She disappeared into the darkness-something, something grabbed her. S-she said-," the boy stopped, his eyes looking up at Snape. "She said i-it's not S-Snape, its Q-Quirrel."

"Who, who said this?" Dumbledore asked with more authority. The patient, gently Dubledore no longer present.

"T-the Slytherin girl, I don't know her name. The one t-that was h-hurt a few months back," the boy cried.

Snape felt the strength fall from his body. He looked at the boy, fear showing in his black orbs. The boy was talking about Aileen. "Where, where did he take her?" Snape asked urgently.

"I-in the classroom," the boy said.

Snape grabbed the boy from Dumbledore, dragging him down the stairs and yelling at him to show him where the classroom was. He could hear Dumbledore behind him telling him to calmly release the boy, but he wouldn't until he was shown the way.

The darkened classroom came into view and the boy pointed it out. It was then that Snape let the boy go and ran towards the room. Turning the lights on, his wand was out before him ready to strike, but the classroom sat empty. He searched every corner, though he already knew it would be empty.

"He's taken her into the chamber to the stone, we must go there," Dumbledore whispered beside Snape.

After arranging the safe return of the boy to Hufflepuff's quarters, Snape, Dumbledore and the Professors who had offered an enchantment upon the chamber where the Philosopher's Stone sat began to make their way to the chamber's entrance.

Each Professor cut through their enchantment with ease. Snape felt time slipping past and the more they wasted, the more danger Aileen would be in. It was made worse as they saw Ron sprawled out on what looked like a chest board. Snape knew this could only mean one thing. Harry had found the chamber and was advancing towards the end where Quirrel would be. Snape did not stop to check on the boy, knowing Mcgonagall would take care of his injuries. He pressed on, Dumbledore at his back.

They could hear screaming up ahead, the worst scenarios playing in Snape's head, but he continued to run through the chamber. Dumbledore was right behind him, the man's face showing fear. It did not help knowing the man was scared. They broke through the door, just as they watched Quirrel fall to the ground dead. Something removed itself from Quirrel's dead body, something grotesque. It turned its eyes to Dumbledore, a smile showing on its hideous face.

"I know," it whispered before evaporating into thin air.

Snape searched the room, seeing Harry lying on the ground. He was out cold. Dumbledore moved towards him swiftly, checking to see if he was still alive. Snape continued his search until he saw Aileen lying beside the mirror. He ran to her, past Dumbledore and an unconscious Harry, and fell to his knees. He checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. Though it was faint, he still felt a pulse.

Scooping her up into his arms, he rushed her through the chamber and towards the hospital wing. Behind him, Hagrid was carrying Harry. It was there that Harry and Aileen would spend their last week of the school year. Both on the brink of death, but not letting death overtake them. Snape watched them both through the shadows. He never left their side unless he had to teach or Dumbledore needed him. It had been a close call, closer than it should have been. If Snape would have reacted to his gut, this may have not had to happen. He knew Quirrel was up to something. He sighed deeply. There was no way to change it now. At least they had gotten to Harry and Aileen in time.

"She's asking for you, Severus," Madame Pompfrey said.

Snape had been standing by the door, watching the girl sitting up in bed. He nodded his head and walked towards Aileen's bed. Her face looked far worse than it did three months ago. He felt to blame.

"I-I just wanted to say, I'm sorry," she said low.

He was confused by her words. "What, may I ask, for?"

"I thought you were trying to hurt Harry. I thought it was you the whole time but it wasn't. You saved my life," Aileen said.

"I did nothing Miss Krimbling," Snape said uncomfortably.

Aileen smiled a small smile seeing how uncomfortable this was making Snape. "Thank you anyway," she said weakly.

As Snape watched the girl, he prayed that this would be the only stumbling block for the rest of the years Aileen and Harry had at Hogwarts. It was now known that Quirrel had been in the hands of Voldemort, doing his bidding. Voldemort had come so close to killing them both and it sent shivers down Snape's spine. It was in that moment the words from the thing in the chamber played in Snape's mind. If that thing truly was Voldemort, what did he mean by he knew? What did he know? Snape stared at the girl before him, dread filling every corner of his mind. Snape realized that Voldemort knew exactly who Aileen was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people! Here's the thing, I didn't want to put every single detail of the first book in this chapter, because, well, it's already been written, so I just highlighted some things. My plan is to do that with each chapter until we make it to the sixth year in which this story will take a drastic turn.


	6. Hogwarts, Year Two Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can love really overcome the darkest of days? Aileen, born in the ashes of darkness, will learn that it is not who you were born to, but the choices you make that will define the person you become. Forgiveness will be the road that leads to love.

She was lying on her back, being pulled by her legs, her arms raised over her head. Above her, she could hear quiet whisper. The words were jumbled, running through her fuzzy head at a fast speed. She couldn't get a hold of her surroundings, her body fighting her by the minute. Her head ached, as if hit by a club several times. The one thought breaking through the haze was that she was going to be killed.

Suddenly, she came to a stop, her legs slamming to the cold ground. Taking a chance, her eyes opened a fraction of an inch, searching her surroundings. She knew she was well under the school, but had no idea where this place was. The mirror, that had showed her the black figures, stood at her side. Something moved on her other side, and she realized she wasn't alone. Fear gripped her, keeping her from revealing she had awoken.

"Wake up little girl."

She didn't move, her body wanting to shake with fear. "I know you're awake," the voice whispered. She knew who that voice belonged to. It was Professor Quirrel, and he had attacked her. "Get up," he screamed, grabbing her by the hair. She screamed but rise she did.

Her face was mere inches from his own, his bared teeth only inches from her skin. She fought against his hold on her hair but couldn't break free. His hand clamped down harder, causing a surge of pain to erupt in her head.

"You should have stayed out of this little girl. It never concerned you, even though you suspected something was off with me," he said smiling. "Oh yes, I saw that look in class that day. You knew something wasn't right, but how?" he asked.

She didn't answer, she couldn't have formed words in that moment if it meant saving her life. Her fear was too palpable. "Now, you will die beside the Potter boy and my master will have his revenge. You will be an added bonus," Quirrel said laughing.

She was thrown to the ground again, Quirrel standing over her. His hands went into the inside pocket of his shirt and removed a small dagger, the blade glimmering in the light. This was it, she would die and nothing she could do would stop it. He raised the dagger above his head, his eyes looking mad.

"Wait!" something rasped.

Quirrel dropped the dagger immediately. He kneeled on one knee, his head bowing. She looked around, searching for the owner of the voice but found no one. "Let me see the girl," the voice whispered.

"Master, are you sure?" Quirrel asked nervously.

"Yessss-,"

She watched Quirrel slowly turn, his turban catching her attention. It was…moving. She tried scooting away, but Quirrel caught her by the leg in a death-like grip, she was trapped. With his other hand, he began to undo the turban. With every move of the fabric, she felt her fear raise another notch. What she saw, when the turban was completely removed, was something that would haunt her for years to come. Grotesque and hideous were pleasant words to describe the growth on the back of Quirrel's head. Its disfigured eyes began to open and the color of red shown back at her. It looked deep into her eyes, into her very soul and she began to scream.

Whether it was in her mind, or actually happening, she wasn't sure, but she felt as if that horrible creature was tearing into her very soul. Her screams rose in volume, but her eyes could not look away. She stared into its eyes, and what she saw scared and confused her in such a way she didn't think possible. What she saw on those red eyes was herself.

"NO!"

Aileen sat straight up in bed, the perspiration running down the sides of her face. Her chest heaved up and down in rapid movements, mimicking the beating of her heart. Her wide, fearful eyes searched the darkened room, expecting the creature to jump out at her any moment. It would take a few more minutes for her to realize it had been only a dream.

"Aileen? You alright?" Wendy in the bed next to her asked. She slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Y-yes, go back to sleep," Aileen whispered.

As soon as Wendy went back to dreaming of rainbows and bunnies, Aileen quietly got of bed. Her chances of sleep were taken the moment the nightmare hit. As with the past few months, the dream had invaded her nights too often, and she found herself wondering the halls of the orphanage. The kitchen was where she usually ended up, making warm milk, and tonight was no exception.

As she waited on the milk to warm, she thought about the upcoming school year, trying her best not to allow her thoughts to roam over the nightmare, which was no nightmare at all. It had actually happened, and it was only after she left Hogwarts and returned to the orphanage that she began to remember bits and pieces. Not all of it, of course, for she was out cold for most of the time in the chamber of the stone, but she knew that Harry had found his way and had taken Quirrel on himself and somehow defeated him. A big chunk of what had taken place was still fuzzy in her mind.

The warm milk tasted excellent going down, warming her cold body. In less than a week, she would be going back to Diagon Alley for her school supplies and a mixture of excitement and nervousness settled itself inside her heart. She had loved Hogwarts and the new friends she had met, but what had happened in the chamber of the stone had shaken her beyond words. She had made a vow for the upcoming second-year to stay away from things that looked suspicious. Aileen would not allow herself to be at the hands of such horrible things again. She had learned her lesson, allowing Harry to be the hero from here on out.

The week before she was to go to Diagon Alley passed with ease. She enjoyed the summer with her friends at the orphanage, telling them, really without telling them, exactly what Hogwarts was like and the students that attended the school. She told of the Professors, omitting Quirrel of course. It was brought to her attention much later that she had talked most about Professor Snape, one of the kids calling it idol worship. Aileen just laughed it off, embarrassment written on her face in the form of a blush. The truth was, she did idolize Snape, and no amount of denial would change it. If she were honest about her excitement of returning to Hogwarts, she would realize that being able to see her favorite Professor had a lot to do with that excitement. But, she just shook her head and ran off, playing with her friends.

As it was the year before, Aileen said her goodbye's, hugging her friends and assuring them she would see them soon. Surprisingly, Snape was standing at the door, the same as he did last year. Aileen smiled broadly at him. For Snape's part, he tried to smile, but being out of practice, it turned into more of a sneer. Aileen didn't seem to mind or let the sneer affect her.

He walked her to the same house, empty of course, and held the small bag out to her. His eyes looked pointedly at the fireplace and she realized they would travel by Floo powder again, which was fine with her as long as it was Apparition again.

"When you get to the alley behind the Leaky Caldron, you will look for the trash can. Once you've found it, look at the bricks. Count up three times and two across, once you've done that, knock hard on the brick," Snape said.

"Y-you aren't coming with me?" Aileen said, her face falling. How as she to do this by herself?

"Not this time, Miss Krimbling. I have other business to attend to today, but Professor Dumbledore has made other arrangements for you in Diagon Alley. There will be someone waiting for you there to help you with the supplies, and like last year, all of it has already been paid. You have your list, yes?" he asked.

Aileen shook her head yes, her mind wondering who would be waiting on her. "Do you remember how to use the Floo powder?" he asked.

"Yes, I grab some and as I throw it down I speak the destination of where I want to go," Aileen recited.

Snape nodded his head once, satisfied that she had remembered. "Do keep out of trouble, Miss. Krimbling. My business if very important today and I must take care of it. I do not want to receive a message that you need my assistance, understand?" he said bluntly.

"I understand," she said in a small voice, getting the impression he was referring to what happened in the chamber of the stone.

"Good, then off you go, they are waiting on you," Snape said.

With those last words from Snape, Aileen raised the Floo powder and yelled, "Diagon Alley," as she threw the powder to the floor. The green flames appeared and she was on her way, past the different fireplaces, and she swore she heard the same news station as last year, but it passed so suddenly she couldn't be sure.

With a slight grunt, she fell forward out of the Leaky Caldron's fireplace and onto the floor. Snape wasn't there to catch her this time. She stood up, dusted herself off and proceeded out the door. Again, no one paid her any attention as she went. It took her only moments to reach the alley, and she did exactly as Snape had told her. The trash can was sitting in the same place, and she began to count the bricks. A sudden feeling of fear hit her, as she thought of what would happen if it didn't work. Would she be stuck behind the Leaky Caldron in a place that looked scary and dark? No, she wouldn't allow herself to think such things. It would work, because Snape had told her it would.

Three bricks up and two across, she began to knock and pray all at once. For a moment nothing happened and she panicked, but slowly the small hole began to form, and before she knew it, the archway had appeared. The sounds of chatter and laughter from Diagon Alley greeted her and she stepped over the archway into the Wizarding world, leaving the Muggle world behind.

As last year, the cobble stone was filled with Wizards and Witches alike, all scurrying from one shop to the next. The letter informing her of her supplies for second-years lay in her hand, and she noticed the book store, Flourish and Blotts would be a good start. As she walked down the street, she kept her eyes open for the people who were to accompany her, even though she had no clue as to who they were. Snape had never told her that information.

At Flourish and Blotts, Aileen noticed a large group of people gathering inside. In the front display stood a large, life-size poster of a man with blond hair and a cheesy grin. Aileen rolled her eyes, but proceeded to push her way inside. The crowd was large and consisted of mostly women and girls. They stood around, their giggles and talk filling the small bookstore.

Aileen searched the ground and her eyes landed on some very familiar heads. They stood out in the crowd, their fiery, red hair calling to people's attention. As soon as she spotted them, Mrs. Weasley turned and noticed Aileen. Her face broke out in a warm smile and she waved Aileen over. It took some time to make it to the Weasleys, seeing as the crowd of women didn't appreciate being pushed to the side. Aileen apologized profusely as she kept heading forward towards her party.

"Good, you made it dear! Well, come on, get up here," Mrs. Weasley said, motioning with her hand for Aileen to come to her.

Finally, Aileen found herself standing beside Mrs. Weasley and a young girl who could only be the youngest daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She had the signature red hair. She looked at Aileen and smiled bashfully, looking away as quickly as her small neck would allow. Hermione was there too, and the girls began to catch each other up on their summer. Aileen felt relaxed immediately being in their presence. She felt she was home again.

"And so, my parents decided to take a long, summer vacation and it was amazing, Aileen, truly amazing," Hermione said excitedly. One thing was for sure, the summer break had not quenched the girl's eagerness to talk. Aileen didn't mind, for it made her feel at peace.

Suddenly, applause broke out all around Aileen and she looked around, her face showing confusion. Even Hermione was beside herself with applause. She heard Mrs. Weasly behind her, the woman sighing.

"Isn't he absolutely gorgeous, Aileen," Hermione whispered.

Just then, her attention was drawn to a man coming from a side view. She realized it was the man in the display, the life-sized poster. He strode in, an air of arrogant swagger. His cheesy grin was plastered on his face, his blond hair with not a hair out of place. He waved at the crowd and Aileen heard the swoons erupt, one even coming from Hermione.

He walked towards a table and took a seat. Sitting on the table looked to be books with his face plastered all across them. Aileen realized he was the reason for the large crowd. He raised his hand to quiet the applause and to make a speech, but he never got a word out. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he jumped from his chair.

"Harry Potter, come to see me?"

Aileen whipped her head around, as did everyone else in the crowd and sure enough, Harry stood, looking as embarrassed as Aileen felt for him. The man, who was introduced as Gilderoy Lockhart, walked straight up to Harry, throwing his arms around him. He then made a speech about how it was an honor that Harry, the boy who lived, had come to receive an autographed copy of his autobiography. Aileen put her hand over her mouth, covering the giggle as she watched Harry's face. You could tell he had no intentions of doing such a thing. The pictures were taken of the two, and then Lockhart took his seat again, calling for the crowd to proceed.

Aileen was almost knocked to the ground as the crowd of crazed women tried to run her unmoving body down. She only made it to the side in time to keep from being trampled. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione were excitedly making their way towards the peculiar man. It wasn't that she didn't find the man attractive, it was just the smile. It spoke of just how fake he was, and to make matters worse, he had announced that he would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Just the mention of that made Aileen slam her eyes shut, he nightmares playing in her mind.

"Aileen."

Her eyes snapped open and before her stood Harry. He was looking uncomfortable, as if he didn't know what to say. Aileen understood the feeling. They had not discussed the events in the chamber of the stone and Aileen was thankful. She really didn't want to be reminded. "Hi Harry," she said quietly.

He gave her a small smile and she returned it with one of her own. Though they never talked about it, a connection was formed between them that night. They began to walk together towards the door and away from the crowd and Lockhart. Aileen noticed Ron and Mr. Weasley watching them. The man waved for her and Harry to join them and they went all too willingly.

It was then that the door opened and Aileen watched Draco and a man walk in. She recognized the man immediately as being the one she had met last year right here in Diagon Alley. The man walked to Mr. Weasley and Aileen could see the contempt in his eyes from her viewpoint clearly. Mr. Malfoy turned his deep, blue eyes towards the other Weasleys and began to talk in a hush voice. Aileen missed how the conversation started, but as his words floated to her ear, she knew it wasn't good.

"Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Malfoy said darkly.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Mr. Weasley shot back, his words just as dark.

Aileen watched as Malfoy grabbed one of Ginny's books, stared at it in disgust and threw it back towards her. It was all it took to unravel sweet Mr. Weasley and he lunges for the other man. He was stopped by his sons, only inches from Malfoy's body. Harry joined the group, but Aileen stayed back, not wanting to be near the man. He caused goose bumps to travel down her arms and back up again. She decided right then and there, she didn't like him too well.

"Aileen!" said Draco excitedly.

She watched the blond-headed boy make his way towards her, his excitement evident in his face. "Can you believe him, thinking he could put his hands on my father?" Draco spat.

Aileen didn't say out loud, but she felt Malfoy deserved it. "Come, I want to introduce you to my father and maybe my mother if we can find her," Draco said, taking Aileen by the hand. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but Draco didn't give her the chance to back out. He pulled her past Harry, past the Weasley's, who watched her with concern, and directly standing her in front of his father.

The man looked down his nose at her, his face staying as still as stone. Aileen looked everywhere but in the man's face and prayed he wouldn't remember her from last year. Snape's words whispered in her mind, telling her to stay out of trouble, and here she found herself in the presence of a man that scared her more and more with the passing second.

"Dad, this is Aileen, the girl I was telling you about all summer. She's the one that was found in the chamber of the stone," Draco said.

Aileen wanted to bury her head in the sand as she heard Draco's words. It was worse than she thought, and she could feel Malfoy's eyes boring into her head. Something deep within told her to run, to get as far away from Flourish and Blotts as she could.

"Well, well, well, it looks as though we meet again," Malfoy drawled.

Finally, Aileen raised her face to meet his eyes. Standing so close to him, she saw traces of Draco. His son looked a lot like him. "Won't your mother be so happy to see the girl again," he said, quietly speaking to Draco but never taking his eyes from Aileen.

"Aileen, it's time to go, dear," Mrs. Weasley said behind her.

Aileen wanted to cry out with relief hearing of her escape. "Bye, Draco," she mumbled, as she turned to walk away. Draco grabbed her arm, forcing her to still her steps. She turned to him, anger and hurt in his eyes.

"You can stay with us. We will get you to the train on time. I want you to meet my mum," Draco said softly.

It was the last thing Aileen wanted to do. Although she had come to like Draco, even after their rocky start, the thought of being in close quarters with Draco's father caused Aileen's heart to pound furiously. She no more wanted to be around the man than she wanted to be in the chamber of the stone. She hated the hurt look in Draco's eyes, but it couldn't be helped.

"I'll see you on the train, Draco," Aileen mumbled.

He didn't let her go, only strengthened his hold. "Loyalties, Aileen," he whispered.

"Let her go, Draco," Harry said.

Draco turned his angered eyes to Harry, disgust rolling off of him in waves. Aileen felt as if something horrible was about to happen if she didn't get the situation under control. "Or what, Potter? What are you gonna do?" Draco asked angrily.

Harry took a step toward Draco, as if to show him what he would do, but Draco's father spoke in a soft, yet dark voice. "Let go of her, son. If she wants to be associated with filth, let her become filth herself."

Draco released Aileen, as if she had burned him, his eyes never losing the mixture of hurt and anger. She knew it would take a while for him to forgive her of this transgression, even though she felt she had done nothing wrong. Aileen began to walk towards the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione, never losing eye contact with Draco.

"It's okay dear," Mrs. Weasley whispered beside her.

She watched helplessly as Draco and his father walked out of Flourish and Blotts, a part of her feeling as if she really had turned her back on where her loyalties should have laid, but the other part of her, the Snape in her head, told her she did exactly what she should have done.

This time, when faced with the brick wall, Aileen did not hesitate but ran straight through it without a problem. She, Hermione and Ginny climbed aboard the train and made their way to an empty compartment. Before she went inside, her eyes caught that of Draco's and the anger and hurt were still evident. He sneered at her, whispering something to his friends and they burst into laughter, all of them looking to her. She took her seat, all the while trying to figure out a way to make things right with him.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked, looking outside the window. As the train pulled away from King's Cross Station, all three girl's faces were plastered to the window, looking for the red-head and the boy with glasses. They were nowhere to be found.

It wasn't until after the feast in the Great Hall and the sorting of the first-years that Aileen watched Harry and Ron hurry towards their seats. They looked worse for wear, but happy to be there nonetheless. As soon as they were seated, Hermione began whispering one question after the next. Aileen was too far away to hear what was being said. Besides, she had her own problems and they were called Draco's sneering face.

"What," she whispered towards him as he sat across from her.

"Nice of your boyfriend to come to your rescue today," he spat.

Aileen rolled her eyes. She was used to his anger when it came to Harry but to call him her boyfriend was ridiculous. "He's not my boyfriend, Draco," she said shortly.

He leaned towards her, almost half over the table. "You had a chance to meet two of the most acclaimed Pure Bloods around, my parents, and you chose to go with the laughing stock of the Wizarding world. Come on, Aileen, enough is enough."

"Not now! We can discuss this later," she whispered, the table of Slytherin student's attention were starting to turn towards her and Draco.

"Count on it," he whispered back.

Aileen was thankful that Dumbledore chose that moment to introduce Hogwarts' newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart. As he did in the bookshop, he stood, showing his cheesy smile. Aileen couldn't stop the eye roll from presenting itself. She looked over at Snape, seeing how he was taking this bit of news. As usual, the man sat with a scowl on his face, as if he could wipe the whole of the Great Hall with one flick of his wand.

The students began walking towards their House quarters. She felt someone come to walk beside her and looked over at Draco. His eyes were staring ahead, not taking one look at her. If she was to have a peaceful year, she had to figure out a way to smooth things over with him. He had a huge influence in Slytherin, and he could either make her year or break it.

"I'm sorry, okay. I had specific orders from Snape to stay with the Weasley's until I made it to Hogwarts. He would have killed me if I would have disobeyed him," she said softly.

"Snape?" Draco said, his head whipping in her direction.

"Yes, he's been helping me since last year. It's not that I didn't want to meet your parents," she lied, "or hang out with you, it's just I really didn't want my head on Snape's chopping block."

For a few seconds, Draco didn't say a word. Aileen wasn't sure if he would speak at all until he began to laugh softly, his eyes squinting with the effort. "Yeah, I guess Snape would be enough to scare you into doing whatever he said."

Aileen smiled, relief filling her body. She bumped his body with hers and he looked at her, giving her a real smile, one free from the hurt and anger. He bumped her back, nodding his head that he understood the whole thing. "Ass," she whispered.

Finally in the common room, Aileen watched as Draco gathered the Slytherin students around him. Her curiosity beat out her tiredness and she joined the group. His face looked elated, his smile as bright as the sun.

"By this time tomorrow, the Gryffindor Quidditch team won't know what hit them!" he said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about, Draco. With Harry, they will be almost impossible to beat," a fourth-year Slytherin Quidditch player called out.

Draco rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disgust. "Yes, wonderful Potter! But, there is something that even the great Potter doesn't have."

"What?" someone yelled.

With a look of pure excitement and joy, Draco turned, grabbing something out of his bag. As he turned back towards the group, Aileen watched him thrust something into the air and every pair of eyes stared in amazement. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to the Nimbus 2001! Slytherin Quidditch team, one. Harry and his losers, zero."

There was an eruption of applause and celebration as they all realized what Draco had said. His father had bought the whole team the newest and fastest broomsticks possible. Aileen just shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips as she watched her friends celebrate over a game. It was the first time, though it wouldn't be the last, that she was thankful to have not had to grow up in a world that taught her to hate another just because they didn't fit into your opinion of what a wizard or witch should be. While the attention was still on the Nimbus 2001, Aileen slipped away towards the stairs leading to her dorm room.

"Hey," someone called behind her.

Aileen turned, seeing Draco standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Guess you'll have to make a decision on which seeker to cheer for, seeing as I'm the new seeker for Slytherin."

Aileen laughed. "I'll cheer for the best seeker, how about that?" she asked.

"Which will be me of course," Draco shot back.

Aileen shook her head, the smile playing on her lips. She turned to continue walking towards her dorm room. "Hey Draco," she called without turning around.

"Yeah?" he said back.

She finally stopped to look at him. "I really like the brooms. If it means that much to you, good luck and I hope you do well," she said softly.

"I won't need luck now that I have this," he said, holding the broom out.

Aileen didn't comment back but finally made it to her bed, passing out in sleep before her head hit the pillow good.

The next day, sure to his word, Draco broke the news to the Gryffindor team that, not only did they have new broomsticks but also a new seeker. Aileen found herself the unlucky person being beside Draco when he said this. Her eyes closed, feeling the anger rising in Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"At least nobody on Gryffindor's team had to buy their way onto the team. They made it on pure talent," Hermione ground out in anger.

Aileen didn't have enough time to prepare herself before Draco turned to Hermione, calling her a Mudblood. "Draco!" Aileen shouted angrily. He had no time to turn his attention towards Aileen before Ron pointed his wand at Draco ready to curse him. It was then that Aileen saw that the wand had been taped up, as if broken. The next moment had Aileen gasping in horror and the rest of the Slytherin's falling over in laughter. The curse backfired, hitting Ron straight in the chest. He fell forward as giant slugs slid from his mouth. Aileen watched helplessly as Harry and Hermione helped Ron walk towards Hagrid's.

"That wasn't funny," Aileen seethed at Draco.

"What," he said through laughs, "He did it to himself."

Aileen shook her head in anger and stormed off, leaving the laughing Slytherin in her wake. She stormed down the halls, headed towards the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. She was fighting a losing battle between her friendship with Draco and her friendship with Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was as if the war was inside her, one half reaching for the dark, the other reaching for light.

She was so deep in thought that when the whispering began, she almost missed it. Her head shot up, her long strides hesitating until she stood stock still. She could barely hear the whisper, but it was as if it surrounded her. Aileen looked up and down the halls, but there was no one in sight. She looked to the empty classroom, fear gripping her as she thought it was Quirrel, but the classroom was completely deserted. She turned and looked behind her, the wall meeting her stare. The whisper was heard again, and this time, she realized it was coming from inside the walls.

Slowly, as if she feared something would reach out and grab her, she walked towards the wall. Her first thought was that she was absolutely going insane. She was hearing voices for crying out loud, but she followed her instincts and put her ear gently to the wall. The whispering was there, though it was so low she couldn't make out the words. She pressed her ear further into the wall, but it didn't help.

"Hello," she breathed softly.

The whispering stopped instantly and Aileen pressed even harder. If anyone came into the hallway, she could only assume they would think she had lost her mind. She was, after all, talking to a brick wall. Again, the whispering picked up, this time rising in volume, but the words were jumbled so she couldn't make out what it said. "Who is this," she whispered. Suddenly, one word rang out, as if it was a soft breeze.

"Aileen," the voice whispered.

Aileen gasped and threw herself from the wall, stumbling towards the other end of the hallway. Her eyes, wide in fear, stared at the wall, expecting something to slither from behind it. The whispering stopped; no sound could be heard but for her beating heart and her labored breathing. Had she heard it right? Had she heard her name being called? She couldn't move from the spot, her fear paralyzing her. What scared her most was the feeling within her that the whisper invoked, making her want to tear the wall down to join the one behind the voice.

"Aileen."

She screamed out, as her head jerked to the left. Snape was standing there, watching her with his black orbs. He could see the fear in her eyes, and his face became alert. Aileen couldn't speak, not really knowing what to say.

"What happened?" he asked as he walked brusquely towards her.

"N-nothing, just old memories I guess," she said hoarsely.

Aileen wasn't sure if he bought the lie, but he did not push her for the truth. He just stared, as if trying to come to his own conclusion. "Are you sure," he asked quietly.

Something inside of her screamed for her to tell him what she heard, but the fear of him thinking she had gone mad was enough to keep her mouth closed. She nodded her head and pushed herself from the wall. Without a word or look, she walked towards the Slytherin common room, and it would take the rest of that day into the night for her heart to stop hammering.

The rest of September and most of October came and went with boring ease. The only interesting, and amusing, parts of those months were Lockhart's class. After letting out creatures that destroyed the classroom and terrorized the students, Aileen decided that Lockhart was an incompetent git, though he was the butt of some very amusing jokes. Aileen had not heard anymore whispering in the walls, which she breathed a sigh of relief. Though, she did notice Snape keeping a closer watch on her. Did he think she had lost her mind after all?

At the end of October, the students were abuzz with the Halloween Feast fast approaching. During their History of Magic class, Hermione had told Aileen that she, Ron and Harry were going to attend Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party first before coming to the Halloween Feast. Aileen cringed, it didn't sound good at all. "Good luck with that," Aileen said. It was the only thing that came to mind.

When classes were over and darkness fell, the students hurried around excitedly. It was time for the feast and Aileen found herself getting into the spirit as well. She, along with the other Slytherin students, made their way towards the Great Hall.

The Halloween feast got under way and the students and staff celebrated the holiday. Aileen found herself having a lot of fun, laughing and singing with her friends. Even Draco looked as if he were enjoying himself. He had grabbed her for a dance a few times, circling her around the group of Slytherin's, his voice screaming out the words of the creepy song playing. Aileen burst out laughing at his silliness. She was aware of eyes on her the whole time, looking up at the teacher's table and seeing Snape watching his students, her in particular. She knew better than to smile at him, knowing he would not return it. Instead, she turned back to Draco and the others, feeling content to enjoy their company.

Hours into the feast, and a few dances with Draco later, Aileen felt herself winding down. Sleep was calling to her, yet none of the other students looked as if they were ready for the night to end. The Halloween Feast was going strong, despite Aileen's tiredness. She bid her friends goodnight, ignoring the insistence from Draco that she stay, and walked out of the Great Hall.

Aileen's mind was too tired to be concerned with the silent, dark hallway. Even the voice she had heard earlier could not penetrate her tired mind. Her bed was calling to her. She only wished it were that simple. Coming to the stairs leading to the dungeons, she began to hear the whisper again. Aileen stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes growing wide.

"No, no not now!" she whispered frantically.

This time, the whispering voice was coming from above, on the second floor. Something fell on top of Aileen's head and she slowly looked up to the ceiling. Slowly, as if stuck by time, she watched something dark fall from the ceiling, headed directly towards her face. It landed with a splash and Aileen reached up suddenly to wipe it away. Looking towards her hand, she saw nothing but the color of her skin, but felt that it was wet. Something was leaking from the second floor. Against her better judgment, she walked towards the second floor stairs, leaving her thoughts of being in bed behind.

As soon as she made it to the second floor, the whispers became louder, but there were also other voices, voices she recognized. "Harry, stop, we're going to-," she heard Hermione say, but her words died out. Aileen rounded the corner, ready to ask what was going on, but the words all but fell from her head. She stared, in shock, as the water continued seeping out of the closed door. The floor before the door was becoming pools of clear liquid. Aileen lifted her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat was hanging upside down by its tail. There was no movement from the creature.

"Look at the wall," Ron whispered in fear.

Aileen's eyes whipped over to look at what they were seeing. Her feet were moving on their own accord, her mind a jumbled mess.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware," Aileen whispered.

It was then that Harry, Hermione and Ron turned to look at her, their eyes looking just as scared as hers. Again, the whispers made an appearance. Both Aileen and Harry reacted to the sound, but Ron and Hermione stood, as if they heard nothing. It was coming from the wall behind the blood-red words, and Aileen wanted to get as far away as she could.

"There, do you hear it now?" Harry said in a hush whisper.

"Harry, I don't hear anything," Hermione said in a small, scared voice. Ron only nodded his head in agreement with Hermione.

Aileen opened her mouth to tell Harry she heard them too, but footsteps behind her caused all the children to turn and watched the students and staff coming into the hallway. They stopped instantly, their eyes shooting from Aileen to the other three. Suddenly, there was a cry of fright as the students noticed the blood-red letters on the wall and the cat hanging by its tail.

"Mrs. Norris! No, not Mrs. Norris!" Filch screamed as he ran passed Aileen, almost knocking her down. She recovered, only to look up as Snape passed her, his eyes boring angrily into her. Behind him, Dumbledore and Mcgonagall were at his heels. Someone walked up beside her, grabbing her arm. Aileen looked over, seeing Draco's shocked-white face staring at the scene before them.

"You did this! He killed Mrs. Norris!" Filch screamed at Dumbledore, his finger pointing at Harry.

Harry began to shake his head, fear rising in his face. Dumbledore looked upon the message written on the wall, his eyes looking disturbed. Aileen was surprised to hear accusations coming from Snape. He agreed with Filch that Harry was to blame, but Dumbledore disagreed, calling this powerful, black magic. Aileen could think of nothing but the whispering voice.

"Enemies of the Heir beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!" Draco yelled beside Aileen.

"Draco, enough!" Aileen seethed, jerking her arm from his grasp. Her anger outweighed her fear and she wanted to hit him for what he said. Did he not see how serious this was? Did he not care that their, all of their, lives could be in danger. He looked at her, but didn't speak again.

"When the Mandrakes have matured, we will use them to create a draught capable of reviving Mrs. Norris," Dumbledore said to sooth Filch's fears. "She is not dead, only petrified."

Once that was settled, the Professors began moving the students away from the scene. Each one was forced to turn away and head to their Houses. Snape was on the heels of the Slytherin students, guiding them towards the dungeons. Aileen could hear his loud footsteps behind her; feel his eyes on the back of her head. Did he think she had anything to do with what had happened? That night, no one in the school rested well.

The next day, all anyone could talk about was what had happened the night before. The Professors were having a hard time keeping order in their class, except for Snape, who with just a raise of the eyebrow caused the talking to stop immediately.

It was in the History of Magic class that the question was finally raised, by none other than Hermione herself, about what exactly was the Chamber of Secrets. Binns looked out at the children, their faces waiting anxiously for an answer.

"You all know Hogwarts was founded by four very powerful wizards and witches. One of those wizards, Salazar Slytherin-," at the mention of this name, there were several cheers from the Slytherin students. "Anyway," Binns said as the cheers died down. "He believed that Hogwarts should only be for those of Pure Blood. The other founders had a problem with this, and it became a heated argument between the three founders and Salazar. He felt that no one, other than Pure Bloods, deserved to walk the halls of Hogwarts. The argument became so that Salazar decided to leave the school, just walk away from something that he helped to create. According to legend, he built a going-away present to the school in the form of a secret chamber that could only be opened by his true heir. In this Chamber of Secrets resides a monster that only the heir of Slytherin can control and that, once released, would purge the school of all Muggle-borns."

Not a sound could be heard as every student held on to every word. It had been the most interesting lesson all year and last year put together. Aileen held her breath, feeling every word pierce her heart. Three simple words kept playing in her mind, "Heir of Slytherin, Heir of Slytherin".

"But, it is just some old, scary story with no bit of truth to it! The school has been searched up and down, brick by brick, for the chamber and it has never been found, so just put it out of your little minds and turned back to page two hundrend-seventy," Binns said hurriedly. It was too late. He had opened up a can of worms that even he could not foresee.


	7. Hogwarts, Year Two Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can love really overcome the darkest of days? Aileen, born in the ashes of darkness, will learn that it is not who you were born to, but the choices you make that will define the person you become. Forgiveness will be the road that leads to love.

As Aileen entered the library, she looked around, her eyes growing wide. Every single table was filled with students, their eyes skimming over book after book. Each House was represented by several of their students, and that included Slytherin. Aileen knew exactly what was going on. After Binn's class, the buzz grew and grew to that of pure curiosity and excitement. Everyone that heard the story of the monster in the Chamber of Secrets spread it from one friend to the next, until it had gained a life of its own. Now, the library was packed with students trying to be the first to find any information about the Chamber of Secrets and its inhabitants.

Aileen watched Hermione walk towards a part of the library that was permission only. One eyebrow shot up in the air, her curiosity getting the better of her, and she walked towards an awaiting Ron and Harry. Their backs were turned away from her, so when she called to them, they jumped in surprise, their face redding as though she had caught them doing something they shouldn't have.

"Hey guys, what's up," Aileen said lightly.

Both boys laughed nervously, their eyes darting in the direction of where Hermione had gone. Aileen shook her head, they were up to something and she wanted no part of it. It seemed every time she found herself in the trio's company, she was either thinking she was going crazy or in great danger.

"Found it," Hermione cried excitedly, as she ran back towards their table. Aileen watched her, her bushy hair bouncing on her shoulders. As soon as her eyes fell on Aileen, Hermione came to a complete stop, the excitement turning to concern. "H-hi Aileen," the girl stuttered as she took a seat beside Ron.

"Hi Hermione," Aileen said back.

Complete silence filled the table and Aileen got the impression they didn't want her there and seeing whatever plan they were about to hash. Though it hurt a little, she didn't want to know their plans any more than they wanted to tell her.

"See you around guys," Aileen said, releasing them of their chance to fill her in on what was going on. She didn't miss the wave of relief as it floated on each one of their faces.

She noticed Draco and a table of Slytherin students, their heads all but touching as they looked over a book on the table. Aileen thought about joining them but decided it was best if she just spent the day outside. Though it was a cold November Saturday, the sun felt too good to pass up.

There were few students out and about that day and even fewer teachers. Aileen walked along the grounds of the school, looking out at the beautiful scene before her. Her mind wondered how Salazar Slytherin could have walked away from such beauty, even if he believed his thinking was right. She realized that a man who would leave such a thing in a school full of children really didn't care about such beautiful things. Aileen replayed, over and over, Binn's words about the Chamber of Secrets, and she wondered if, in fact, it had been opened. But, who would do such a thing? Aileen shook her head, not really sure she could answer that question.

Before she knew it, she stood before the Forbidden Forest. It was creepy from the very first glimpse, and her mind replayed the night of detention and the creature she now knew was Quirrel. She thought about other creatures inhabiting the forest, and if they were as scary as what Quirrel had looked like that night.

Something caught her attention on the ground to her right. It was subtle at first, for they were tiny, but their numbers were too great for her not to notice. Aileen looked upon them, a startled cry leaving her lips. They traveled in a line, their tiny, black legs hurrying away, as if something horrible was after them. Aileen walked slowly towards the creatures, bending just slightly to get a closer look. Sure enough, hundreds of tiny spiders were running into the Forbidden Forest, their line extending back towards Hogwarts.

"They're coming from the school," Aileen whispered.

It was true, this group of small spiders where high-tailing it out of the school and the one thing that stuck out like a sore thumb to Aileen was the idea that they were running from the Chamber of Secrets. Was this proof that the Chamber was, in fact, opened? Aileen still wasn't sure, and she had to squash the idea of following the small creatures to see where they went. To step foot in the Forbidden Forest was asking for trouble.

With regret, she turned away from the forest and the spiders, heading back to the school. She had decided she would join Draco and the other Slytherins after all. Maybe she could find some information on the Chamber of Secrets and its whereabouts, if it even existed at all. A feeling inside of her, growing every day, longed to enter the chamber, as if it were made for her. She tried to ignore the feeling, finding it not a good sign. Aileen chalked it up to that of a curious child's mind, but it felt as if it were so much more than that.

Back in the library, she noticed the number of students had not diminished in the time she had left. They all still sat, looking over numerous books, their quiet whispers blending into one voice throughout the large room. Aileen spotted the Slytherin table and walked towards them. Draco looked up as she made her way towards them. His hand rose, motioning for her to sit with him. Aileen arrived just in time to see Pansy Parkinson slam the book shut in exasperation.

"I take it, you've found nothing?" Aileen said quietly to Draco. His face had darkened in his bad mood, as did the other Slytherins around the table. She knew the answer before he said a word.

"This is stupid! They know that chamber exists, and they are keeping the truth from us!" Draco said angrily.

There were several agreements around the table. They looked to Draco to give instructions on what to do next. Aileen held her tongue, wanting nothing more than to say they should all be thankful for no information. Would it not be better if the chamber didn't exist? Was she curious? Of course she was, but that didn't mean she wanted to run headlong into a chamber and come face to face with a horrible monster…or did she?

Draco jumped beside her, causing her to gasp in surprise. She looked over at him, opening her mouth to growl at him for scaring her, but his face was drawn in such excitement, she couldn't speak her anger. He looked completely happy and stood from his seat abruptly. "Where are you going?" Aileen called to his retreating back.

He turned, walking backwards and he through his hands out at his side. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before now!" He waited on her to comment, but Aileen was still confused. Draco slowed as he spoke, "My father, Aileen. I'm sending a letter to my father. If the chamber does exist, he would be the one to know it!"

Days past and the talk of the Chamber of Secrets died down a little. Draco had sent a letter to his father by owl, but he had yet to hear from the elder Malfoy. None of the Professors were any help. As soon as the subject was raised in their classroom, they would clamp down and say nothing. A boy from Hufflepuff had made the mistake of asking Snape about the chamber in Potions, and the boy found himself in detention for the whole week. That pretty much squashed everyone else's hope of getting information out of their brooding Potions Professor. Every Professor was silent on the subject, and it did nothing but build the idea that the chamber did exist. If they refused to discuss it, it could only mean one thing. They didn't even offer a blatant lie, just refused to discuss it.

The day had come for the long awaited Quidditch match against Gryffindor and Slytherin. There was a palpable excitement floating through the common room that morning before the match, and Aileen found herself getting caught up in the excitement. The Quidditch team left the common room in the presence of cheering students, their Nimbus 2001's raised in the air. Aileen watched Draco walk out, the students patting him on the back and wishing him luck in his first game. His face was a hard mask of concentration, and Aileen knew he wanted nothing more than to disgrace Harry out on that field. She just hoped he would do it fairly, but when it came to Draco, one could never really know.

She slipped into the Slytherin section at the Quidditch Pitch, the crowd already cheering for their Houses. Dean Thomas began the starting introductions, naming the players for both sides and with a loud whistle, the game got underway. Aileen kept her eyes on both Harry and Draco and was surprised to see that Draco handled himself on his broom quite well. He was almost as good as Harry was. He zipped about the field with ease, the broom zooming him in lighting speed. Sure to their word, the makers of the Nimbus 2001 had created the fastest brooms on the market. The Slytherin team circled the Gryffindor team with ease and began scoring just as easily. It looked to be an easy match and an embarrassing display from Gryffindor. But, they still had their ace in Harry and Aileen watched as he spotted the Snitch. He began to soar towards the ground with Draco right on his heels.

Aileen gasped, snapping her eyes shut in fear as Draco intentionally bumped into Harry, causing both boys to lose control for a moment. They were neck and neck, soaring around the field after the Snitch. Aileen had dreaded this very moment, knowing all too well that Draco's loathing would outweigh his need for safety. The two boys continued to run into each other, as if to knock the other off their brooms and to the ground of certain death. They were flying towards the Slytherin side of the stands and the applause erupted around Aileen.

As the boys flew to within a few feet of Aileen, out of nowhere, something darted towards them. "Draco, look out!" Aileen screamed as it was hurling towards Draco's head. He escaped its path just in time as it zoomed passed him and headed directly towards Harry. Harry wasted no time flying away as fast as he could. It took a few moments, but Aileen realized it was a Bludger, and it was as if the thing was determined to run smack dab into Harry. Everywhere he flew, the thing was on him, only feet away from an impact. The crowd began to notice and a loud murmur began to grow, until the Gryffindor side erupted into angry shouts.

"The Bludger has been fixed! Someone tampered with it and now it's going after Harry," an agry Gryffindor yelled.

The students and teacher began to yell for someone to do something, but no one moved to help. Harry, for his part, just continued trying to get away from the Bludger, and Draco, his only concern was the Snitch, which he spotted close to bottom of the stands. He began to fly at break-neck speed towards the golden ball. Harry noticed and took chase as well. They were coming in fast and at the same time, the wide berth between them shrinking by the second. The Bludger was fastly approaching Harry, but the boy's mind was only on catching the Snitch, even if it killed him.

To Alieen's horror, both boys flew underneath the stands and out of site. She leaned over the railing, looking for any sign of them, and every so often, one of them would come into view. She thought both boys crazy for not stopping and getting to safety. Was their hate for one another so strong it made them ignorant and stupid? Again, the Bludger was on Harry's heels. She could hear the out of control ball hitting wood, and Aileen prayed that it wasn't the wood of Draco and Harry's brooms.

As if shot from a cannon, Harry came into view, soaring high in the sky. Draco had lost some his gain on Harry and found himself trailing a good ways behind, but he pushed the broom to catch up, his face twisted in determination. But, it was too late as Harry reached his arm out and grabbed the golden Snitch. The Gryffindor side erupted into shouts and cheers, while the Slytherin side groaned and screamed in anger. They had lost again, even with the Nimbus 2001s.

The crowd, thinking the match was over, had no time to prepare themselves for the Bludger's furious attack towards Harry. Draco looked up, seeing the ball hurtling towards him again, and he dipped and flew out of the way, but Harry was not as successful. He was so caught up in his celebration, the Snitched raised above his head, that his attention wasn't on the dangerous thing headed towards him.

"No," Aileen whispered in horror.

The sound of Harry's arm breaking vibrated throughout the stadium. The bludger had made full impact with Harry's arm and Aileen heard his scream of pain. The Professors began making their way to the field, their worried eyes on Harry as he forced his broom to land. Aileen watched helplessly as he fell off his broom, his broken arm held to his chest. His face was a mask of pain, sweat pouring down his forehead.

"Excuse me, pardon me. Let me through, I can fix this," said Lockhart as he made his way through the crowd of students and teachers. The man knocked Aileen, who had made it to the field to check on Draco and Harry, out of the way. He bent down beside the hurt boy, who now looked more scared of what Lockhart was about to do.

"Just, hold still Harry, I'll have you back to new in no time," Lockhart said, his wand rose towards Harry's arm. Aileen didn't have a good feeling about this and neither did Harry.

"W-wait! A-are you sure you know what you're doing?" Harry said nervously.

Lockhart looked around the crowd, laughing embarrassingly. "Of course, Harry. I have had much practice in repairing broken bones in my days of travel. Just sit back and relax," he said, pushing Harry's head back to the ground.

There was an audible gasp, Aileen included, as Lockhart recited a spell and Harry's arm inflated. It was as if the body part was made of complete rubber, no mass at all in his thin arm. Harry's eyes went wide, his face paling past white. Lockhart laughed nervously, trying to explain his way out of this one. Luckily for Harry, he was escorted by another Professor to Madame Pomfreys. Lockhart was left to explain away his big blunder to an outrage of students and teachers.

Later that night, Draco was in no mood for company, telling Aileen to just leave him alone. He was taking the loss pretty hard, and it was told to her later that Draco's father was in attendance, and the lashing the boy received from the elder Malfoy was heard by several students. Aileen's heart went out to him, but he pushed her away. He didn't want her around at that moment. She tried to look past her hurt, knowing that it was just the anger talking. He would be better by tomorrow and after a good night's sleep.

Harry, on the other hand, had to spend the night in the hospital wing, and Aileen desperately wanted to go check on him. She had been worried about him and the knowledge that someone had tampered with the Bludger and sent it after the boy. Though she should have been in bed, Aileen decided a midnight stroll towards the hospital wing was in order. After the lights had gone out and the snoring began, she made her way towards the hospital wing. The darkness gave her shelter from prying eye looking for any students out of their rooms.

Luckily for Aileen, she heard the low voices coming from inside the hospital room and it gave her enough time to hide and not walk into the room and get caught. At the door, covered in darkness, she peeked around the corner, seeing Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Madame Pompfrey looking over a figure, lying in one of the hospital beds. At first she thought it was Harry, but she noticed him further back in one of the beds. He was trying to hide the fact that he was awake and listening to the conversation, but she saw his eyes sparkle in the moonlight.

"What does this mean, Albus," Mcgonagall asked in a hushed whisper.

Dumbledore didn't answer the woman at first, his concerned face looking before him at the boy in the bed. Aileen squinted in the darkness, trying to get a good look at the boy. She had to fight the gasp that threatened to appear as she saw the very still, very frozen, body of Colin Creevey. His eyes were staring open, seeing nothing.

"He's been petrified, just like Mrs. Norris," Dumbledore said softly. The two women looked up at him, shock written on their faces.

"It can't be," Mcgonagall said fearfully.

Dumbledore took an unsteady breath, his eyes gazing down at the boy beneath him. "I'm afraid the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again."

Aileen jerked away, hearing all that she needed. Turning on her heels, she ran back towards the dungeons, her mind whirling with one question after the next. It was true, the chamber really did exist and it had been opened. The whispers were not a figment of her imagination and she knew with everything she was that they were related to what was happening. She turned the corner, her small legs running towards the Slytherin quarters, the door now in sight. Fear overtook her, and she wondered if she should tell what she knew. She didn't have to worry about that, the next day, the whole school had found out what happened to young Collin Creevey.

"Come on," Draco said the next morning as he grabbed Aileen by the arm.

"Where are we going?" she asked confused, as he pulled her towards the door.

"Duelling Club of course," he responded like she should have known what he was talking about.

"Lockhart got permission from Dumbledore to start a Duelling Club for all that wanted to attend. He thinks he can teach us a thing or two about how to defend ourselves against evil," Draco said, his eyes rolling with every word.

"And you are wasting your time listening to Lockhart? What are you up to?" Aileen asked suspiciously.

Draco just laughed and shook his head. "It's got nothing to do with that loon, but Snape is also helping to teach. I thought it would be fun." At the mention of Snape being there, Aileen found herself more interested in the class. It would be fun to see Snape handle Lockhart.

The room was full of students. Aileen noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione present as well, and she waved at them. They waved back, and she ignored the scoff from Draco. "Be nice," she said low for only him to hear.

Soon, Lockhart came strolling in, gathering the students around a table in the middle of the room. He stood on top of it, calling the class to order and introducing his assistant, Professor Snape. Aileen turned to see Snape stroll in, his hand resting behind his back. His face was dark and brooding, his eyes roaming to Aileen for a fraction of a second. She followed his movements as he climbed onto the table, taking his place across from Lockhart.

"Today, I will show you how to disarm your opponent. Professor Snape has been kind enough to allow me to demonstrate just this technique," Lockhart said.

Aileen saw something pass in those black orbs of Snape's, something showing he was up to something. She knew there was no way he would allow a man like Lockhart to disarm him, no matter if it was to teach the students how to protect themselves. For a moment, she wondered if Snape had volunteered for this club, or was he made to help teach it.

The student watched silently as both men bowed and turned, walking a few paces away from the other. Lockhart whirled around, his body going into attack mode, his wand raised before him. To Aileen, he looked like the bumbling idiot he was. But, as her eyes turned towards Snape, she watched his calculating moves as he turned abruptly, his hand above his head, his wand at ready. He stared at his opponent with experienced eyes, one that spoke of wisdom.

The next moment, Lockhart attacked, but Snape was faster, sending the man flying through the air and onto his back. The students howled in laughter and the Slytherin students present clapped for their head of House. Snape righted his stance, his face showing a slight smirk. Aileen began to laugh, finding what he did too funny not to laugh. Lockhart got to his feet, brushing himself off, and in his arrogance, let it be known he had expected that to happen the whole time. There was more than one student rolling their eyes at his words.

Snape recommended the students be the one to duel, calling on Draco to meet him on the table. Aileen turned to Draco, seeing his smirk. He walked to meet Snape on the table, his head held high. Lockhart turned and spotted Harry, calling him to do as Draco had done. Reluctantly, Harry did as he was told. The two boys stood in front of one another, their faces showing how much they disliked the other. Aileen just sighed, which is all she ever did when these two were pitted against each other, and watched as they bowed and walked away, getting in position to attack. Snape and Lockhart stood behind their students, their eyes watching the exchange.

It went back and forth, both boys taking shots at the other. Each one conjured jinxes at the other. Both boys were determined to do the other in, but it was a deadlock. Aileen watched Draco, the realization that he was no closer to hurting Harry than he was at the start dawned on his face. She stepped forward, about to call his name, fearing that he was about to do something stupid, but she was too late. Draco spoke and something slithered out of the end of his wand, landing close to where Harry stood. There were gasps around the room and the students jumped back as a giant snake began hissing at Harry's feet.

The snake's head began to rise, bringing itself to full height. Lockhart jumped into action, yelling that he would take care of it, but as soon as his spell hit the snake, it turned on one of the students. The boy stood there, his face petrified with fear. The hissing grew in volume and the snake's head reared back, as if to strike at any moment.

Harry opened his mouth and began to speak to the snake, which stopped its movements immediately. Aileen's head shot up, staring at Harry in amazement as she heard the language of a different tongue pouring from his mouth. The whole class stared in shock at what Harry was doing. No one understood what he was saying, no one but Aileen. She heard the words Harry spoke, though they were not her language's words, she understood them nonetheless. It was if he were inside her head, speaking the words in English, though she heard them in a different language. Harry told the snake not to hurt the scared by in front of him.

Aileen cried out in fear as the snake began to speak back. She could understand the creature just as well as she could understand Harry. The snake assured Harry that he would do no such thing, for he had no cause to. Before she could stop herself, Aileen opened her mouth, whispering in the same language as the snake and Harry. Everyone's attention was on the snake, and no one seemed to hear her, no one except the man standing right over her. Snape watched, disbelief in his eyes, as Aileen whispered towards the snake. Even Harry seemed to not hear her, but the snake did. The creature swiveled his body around, head and all, trying to look in Aileen's direction, hearing her calls to it.

Everyone took this movement to mean the snake was about to strike the boy in front of it. With a flick of his wrist, Snape took care of the snake. The room was deathly silent, all eyes turned towards Harry. Shock and fear were evident in every single student's eyes. They had misunderstood the snake's movements, thinking Harry had told the snake to attack, but Aileen knew the snake was turning towards her to communicate. Fear took over and she turned, running from the room. Someone was behind her, right on her heels, but she dared not turn to look at them. What had she just done? How was it that she and Harry were able to speak to the snake?

The person behind her grabbed her by the arm, turning her towards them. She looked up, her eyes filling with shock. Snape was looking at her, his eyes staring at her in alarm.

"I-I didn't mean to, I didn't know-," she cried.

He didn't say a word, but dragged her towards the dungeons. She went willingly, not having the strength to fight against his pull. He brought her to his office and sat her in one of the few chairs in the room. He turned, conjuring a glass out of nowhere. Turning, he handed it to her, telling her to drink the water before she passed out. She did as she was told, finding herself thirsty.

"W-what happened?" she asked a moment later. Aileen felt herself calming from the cold water, her eyes looking towards Snape for answers.

"The language is called Parseltongue, the language of snakes. Very few people possess the ability to use the language, fewer people understand it," Snape said darkly.

"I-I possess the ability?" she asked, obviously knowing the answer.

He watched her for a few minutes, something passing in his black orbs, but Aileen couldn't make out what it was. "It looks as if you do," he said quietly.

"And Harry, he possesses it as well?" Aileen croaked.

Snape nodded his head, again the look passing in his eyes. As if it were possible, Snape's face grew even darker than his scowl would allow. He was angry, but Aileen got the feeling it was not with her.

"What does this mean?" Aileen asked fearfully.

With a deep sigh, Snape answered, "It means nothing. It means that you can speak a language that others cannot, that is all. Put it out of your mind Miss Krimbling. Many strange things happen in the Wizarding world and speaking Parseltongue is the least of them," he drawled.

It was in the way Snape had spoken that made Aileen feel as though he were lying. His words were controlled and calculating. He was hiding something from her, she could feel it. "You're lying," she whispered before she could stop herself.

She watched as, slowly, one of Snape's eyebrows raised close to his hairline. "What-did-you-say," he asked quietly.

Aileen swallowed, realizing that saying nothing else at that moment was the wisest choice. His anger could be felt throughout the room. She would get no answers from him, but luckily the school had a library, and she would find the answers on her own without his help. Maybe, she could ask Harry for help as well, since he was in the same boat she was.

Snape must have seen her plan clearly, because his eyes darkened, his anger radiating further. "I said forget what you have done today, Miss Krimbling. Do-you-understand-me?" he asked so menacingly, she felt he was going to attack at any second. All she could do was nod her head in response.

"Leave," he ground out.

Aileen stood, almost running from the room. She ran up the stairs to the upper level of Hogwarts, feeling as if the Black Lake would smother her if she were to go to the Slytherin common room. What she found when she entered the halls had her fears rising a few more notches. Lying on the floor beside one another was Nearly-Headless Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchley, the boy everyone thought Harry told the snake to attack. To her horror, she recognized their stone faces, their rigid, frozen bodies. They had been petrified. Screams broke out around Aileen as the students and teachers came into the hall. Snape, who had been following Aileen without her knowing it, ran past her, checking both bodies. Aileen refused to see anymore as she turned and headed towards the library, thoughts of Parseltongue all but forgotten.

Since most of the students and teacher were watching the scene unfold down the hallway, the library was all but deserted. Aileen just needed somewhere to sit for a moment, just to clear her head a bit. Searching the empty tables, Aileen's eyes landed on Ginny Weasley a few tables over. The girl had looked up when Aileen had walked in the room, and she was now watching with hooded eyes. The girl didn't look well, as if she hadn't slept in days. Who could blame her with everything going on in the school?

Aileen walked slowly towards the youngest Weasley, her eyes staring at Aileen the whole way. She looked scared out of her mind and Aileen smiled softly, trying to ease the girl's worries. "Hi, Ginny," Aileen said gently.

"Hi," Ginny mumbled, as she got to her feet, grabbed her belongings and walked towards the exit in a hurry.

Aileen watched her go until she was out of sight. Shaking her head at the girl's behavior, though she didn't blame her, she turned towards the table that Ginny was sitting at. Something caught her eye. There was a book lying on the table, its skin looking old and worn. Curiosity got the better of her, and Aileen walked slowly towards the seat where Ginny had sat. She stared down at the book before her, seeing no name on its cover. She reached a hand out to open the book, but at the moment her skin touched the book, Aileen felt as though she had been shocked. It traveled up her arm and down her body. She stumbled backwards, her eyes wide and staring.

The book began to shake as it opened, its pages flipping rapidly, as if a strong wind had blown through the library window sending it into motion. It was moving sporadically, moving from the front of the book to the back and then back to the front. The shaking intensified, its pages becoming hard to see with the force of the movement. Then, as fast as it started the book stilled. It slammed shut for a second, and then began to open back up, this time slower until it settled on the first page. Aileen saw that the page was completely blank, not a drop of ink on it.

"'What in the-," she began, but her words died as soon as she saw the ink appear.

"Hello, Aileen. I've been expecting you for some time now," it read.

"I-I don't understand," she stuttered.

The ink appeared again, "Nor do I, though I have my theories."

"W-who are you?" she whispered.

For a moment, the page sat empty. Aileen wondered if she had been seeing things and if again, she was going crazy. First, she was talking to the walls and now she talking to a book.

"My name is Tom Riddle, Aileen, and I would really like to meet you. Go to the girl's bathroom on the second floor, there you will find one of the sink's taps do not work. Open it, Aileen, you will know what to do once you gaze upon it, and there you will find the entrance to where I am. Please, come to me, Aileen, please," the ink wrote.

Aileen stumbled back again, reading the words. Whoever was writing this wanted to meet her, but why?

"No, no!" she whispered urgently. This was madness.

"If you do not come to me, Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever!" The ink appeared, saying. It drifted on the page, into the very center of Aileen's chest and disappeared.

It was then that Ginny reappeared, her face white as the pages of the book. She looked at Aileen, their eyes meeting in mimic fear. With one swift swipe, Ginny grabbed the book from the table and turned to leave. Aileen went after her, calling for her to stop, but Ginny did not slow. She ran from the library and through the crowded hallway. Aileen ran after her, knocking people from her way. The small girl disappeared around the corner, and before Aileen could catch her, she was nowhere to be found. Aileen turned in every direction, searching for the flaming, red hair, but Ginny was gone…and so was the book.

That night, Aileen paced the floor of the Slytherin common room, trying to decide what she needed to do. The obvious choice was to tell Dumbledore, but would he believe her without the book, or would he believe that she was the culprit that had opened the Chamber of Secrets since she knew more than she should? Aileen wasn't sure, but she knew that something had to be done. The book had threatened that someone would be taken to the chamber and kept there for all eternity. Did she really want that on her conscious, knowing she could have put a stop to it?

No, she would do the right thing and go to Dumbledore with the information. Aileen turned towards the door to exit when it opened. Draco, followed by Crabbe and Goyle walked in. Aileen didn't speak, but threw her arms around Draco, as if it would be the last time she would see him.

"Aileen? What's wrong," Draco said, trying to pry her arms from around his neck. With one final look, Aileen walked out, leaving a very confused Draco behind.

As she passed Snape's office, the voices of Dumbledore and Snape floated to her ears. She slowed, finding just the man she wanted to see. She walked to Snape's door, her hand coming up to knock, but Dumbledore's words stopped her movements.

"Do you think Aileen had something to do with the chamber being opened?"

Aileen's eyes slowly closed. It was the one thing she had feared, Dumbledore and Snape thinking she had opened the chamber. Snape must have told him what she had done in the Duelling club today. It was only natural that they would suspect her. After all, she had been found in the chamber of stone the year before. She had been present when Miss Norris and the blood-red letter were found. She had been able to talk to snakes, when no one, not even Snape was able to. It made sense that Dumbledore would question her.

"Albus, be serious! How on earth would she even be able to find the chamber when we ourselves can't even find it?" Snape argued.

Even hearing Snape come to her defense, Dumbeldore's words had planted a seed in her mind. If she came forward with what happened in the book, they would send her on a one way ticket to Azkaban. No, she wouldn't let that happen. Instead of knocking on the door, Aileen turned abruptly and ran back to the Slytherin common room and towards her bed. There, she spent the rest of the night crying until sleep took her.

Four months passed, and things seemed to be getting back to normal around Hogwarts. The Mandrakes had matured and all who were petrified had been released, though they remembered nothing. During that time, the whispers stopped and no other student, teacher, ghost or animal was hurt. Aileen allowed herself to believe that it was just a dream, as did the rest of the school.

On few occasions, Aileen spotted Ginny and thought of going and speaking with her, but with the attacks and the whispers stopped, she didn't think it mattered anymore. The time at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardary was drawing closer to the end of the school year. Aileen saw very little of her friends, choosing to hide herself away most of the time. Dumbledore's words played in her mind every night while the others were sleeping. Draco had cornered her, asking what was up. She had dodged his questions, assuring him she was fine. Harry, Ron and Hermione also confronted her, and she just laughed it away, telling them they were reading more into her actions than was necessary. But, it was Snape's interrogation that caught her off guard. He had noticed her retreating away from the others and he wanted to know why. His words came out accusingly, or maybe it was how Aileen choice to hear them. She dismissed his concerns the same way she dismissed the others. He didn't put up much of a fight and she wished he would have.

A few weeks after Snape had confronted Aileen, she found her conscious growing by the minute. Though the attacks had stopped and the whispers silent, it did not mean that it was over. She could fool herself into thinking otherwise, but her gut told her a different story. She climbed out of bed, going in search for Snape to tell him everything. It was well past midnight by the time she made it up to the hallways of Hogwarts, but the lights were shining just the same.

Aileen peeked around the corner and noticed Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape, Lockhart, Harry and Ron staring at the wall before them. She looked, and what she saw sent shivers down her spine. In bold, blood-red letters another message had been left. This message was all too familiar, for Aileen had seen it before. She knew in that moment, the message was for her.

Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever, it read.

Aileen felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Harry and Ron looked as if they had been punched in the stomach, their faces white with fear. The adults all looked at each other, their greatest fears coming to pass.

"They will close the school tomorrow. I've been sent word by Cornelius Fudge. Have the students start preparing to leave," Dumbledore said softly.

"What about Hermione? What about my sister, she's still down there!" Ron shouted.

"Miss Granger is being cared for by Madame Pompfrey, she will be just fine," Mcgonagall said softly. She looked to Dumbledore to answer the boy's last question.

"Just the man, the very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart, taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. You're moment has come at last," Snape said darkly.

Aileen turned and leaned against the wall, her eyes closing in the knowledge of what she had to do. It was up to her to save Ginny, and it was her fault the girl had been taken. She had had plenty of chances to put this to an end, but she had not done a thing.

Walking into the second-story girl's bathroom, Aileen looked around in the darkness. The book had told her to look for the sink's tap that didn't work. She did not waste time as she ran and began her search. The tap that didn't work sat before her, and Aileen gasped when she noticed a snake carved on the tap. The book had told her she would know what to do once she found the tap, and seeing the snake, she knew to speak Parseltongue. It opened immediately, revealing a large pipe. With a deep breath, Aileen climbed through and slid down the pipe.

She came to a stop, surrounded by maze-like tunnels. This place had taken her well under Hogwarts, the cold seeping through everything. She walked slowly at first, wondering what she would encounter and her eyes landed on something that sent her fears on end. Before her, lay a large piece of snake's skin. The snake it had belonged to was a size she did not know possible. She wanted to turn back, her feet begging her to turn back, but she refused. Aileen reminded herself that Ginny was down here because of her, because she didn't come when the book told her to.

Aileen came to a stop in front a large, stoned wall aligned with many snakes. Again, she spoke to the snakes in Parseltongue and again, it opened for her with ease. She walked down a black runway, water surrounding her on both ends with giant snake heads, their mouths open and ready to strike. She looked around, searching the chamber when her eyes fell on the unmoving body of Ginny Weasley.

"Oh no," Aileen whispered.

She ran towards the unconscious girl, feeling for a pulse. The skin beneath her fingers moved against the beat of Ginny's heart. Aileen breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn't too late. She heard the chamber's stone wall close, her wide eyes watching knowing she couldn't stop the movement. If she were able to get in, surly there would be a way out.

"Ginny, come on, wake up. We gotta go," Aileen whispered frantically at the girl.

Ginny didn't move, but stayed as still as a statue lying on the cold, wet ground. Aileen knew that she was in a real pickle now, but there had to be a way out, there had to be a way back to safety. Her eyes searched her surroundings, searched for something that would help. Behind her, something moved, as if slithering on the ground. Her head jerked behind her, seeing nothing but a large hole in the wall, but Aileen knew the sound was coming from inside the darkened hole.

"You came," said a voice to her right.

Aileen looked over, seeing a boy a little older than she. He stood tall, with wavy, black hair. His face was handsome, but his eyes were dark and spoke of secrets too evil to be said. Aileen felt her body shaking in the mere presence of the boy. He paced slowly behind her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Tom?" Aileen asked in a small voice.

He smiled at her, his perfect teeth glimmering in the light. "Your questions will have to wait. I'm expecting more company, Aileen. As soon as the great Harry Potter joins us, I will answer all of your questions," he said softly.

As if Harry had heard him, the stoned wall began to move and Harry walked in, his alert face looking around him. It took moments before his eyes landed on the three people in the chamber with him, and when Harry and Aileen's eyes met, she heard him gasp. "Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. He began running towards her, but stopped abruptly when his eyes landed on Tom. For his part, Tom only smiled at Harry, as if welcoming him to the party.

"Your wand, Harry," Tom said.

Aileen looked up, seeing Tom's wand pointed at both her and Ginny. Harry saw it to, and seconds later threw his wand towards the other boy. "Thanks," Tom said laughing.

It had been a trap, this whole thing had been one big trap and she had played right into Tom's hands.

"How," both Harry and Aileen spoke at the same moment.

"I am but a memory preserved in a fifty year old diary. But, with you here Aileen, I feel more powerful than I have felt before," Tom said softly.

His words only confused Aileen more. How did she give him power?

"I opened the chamber fifty years ago to finish what Salazar started, but they threatened to close the school, and Dumbledore suspected me the whole time. I had no choice but to close the chamber back and plan my revenge for another time, thought I at least allowed one Mudblood to be killed!" he said, stopping to give them a moment to digest the information. "I left my memories in the diary, hoping someone would come along that I could possess to do my bidding, and I found Ginny, or rather she found me. I have been using her to open the chamber, to petrify the students and to leave the cryptic messages on the wall. I never expected, however, to find myself in the hands of you," Tom said, turning towards Aileen.

"When you touched the book, everything became clear to me and I could not imagine my luck," he said, smiling at her. "But little did I know the best part was to come when Harry Potter, the boy who lived, found me," he said, his eyes turning to Harry. "Tell me, Harry, how does someone, a mere baby, have the power to destroy someone as powerful as Dark Lord Voldemort?" Tom asked.

Harry's eyes scrunched in confusion, Aileen was confused as well. "Why do you care, Voldemort existed after your time!" Harry growled.

Tom took a few steps forward, putting himself in between Harry and Aileen. "Because, Voldemort is my past, present and future," he said low and dark. With one raise of his hand, he began to write Tom Marvolo Riddle in mid-air using Harry's wand. The words stuck there, as if floating. With a flick of his wrist, the words began to move, forming another name, a name that caused fear to rise in Harry and Aileen both. I am Lord Voldemort hung in the air, the words taking the air right out of Aileen's lungs.

"I scrambled my name, ridding my identity of my Muggle-born father's name. I created a name that people would one day come to fear. I would become the greatest sorcerer the world has ever known," Tom said laughing.

"You're wrong, Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer!" Harry yells.

Tom's smile faltered, anger shown on his young face. "I drove Dumbledore out of Hogwarts by the mere whisper of my memory!" he screamed.

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "He is not as gone as you think!" he whispered.

Just as Harry's echo died from the chamber, there was the sound of ruffling wings. Aileen and Tom looked up to see Fawkes the phoenix zooming past their heads and towards Harry. In the bird's mouth was the old, black sorting hat. Seeing this, Tom laughs at Dumbledore's weak attempt to aid Harry.

"Now, it's my turn," Tom said low.

His mouth opened and he began to speak Parseltongue. The slithering sound Aileen heard earlier started again, and she looked behind her into the darkened hole. Her eyes grow wide as something began to move, coming towards the light.

"Don't look at its eyes, Aileen!" Harry screamed.

She clamped her eyes shut just as the large snake slithered out of the hole. She could feel it inches from her, its hisses deafening. It went past her, heading straight for Harry. Once it was safely past, Aileen opened her eyes back up, dragging Ginny to safety and away from the large Basilisk. She only realized too late that Tom was standing right behind her.

Aileen felt his arm come around her neck. How, if he was a memory could that happen? She fought against him, but he took her to the ground, turning her to look at him. He was holding her down, his eyes boring in to hers. Her whole attention was on the boy who would become Voldemort. She had no clue what was happening with Harry and the Basilisk. Tom's face began to creep towards her, his eyes never left hers. He opened his mouth, inches from her ear and spoke.

"The blood that flows through me will one day flow through you," he whispered.

As the words died in her confused mind, she began to feel excruciating pain deep in her chest. Tom's hand sat on her chest, and it was as if he were crushing her. "Let-me-in," Tom said through clenched teeth.

To Aileen's horror, she realized he was trying to take her over. He was trying to fuse their bodies so that his memory could live. She sucked in all the breath her bruised lungs could managed and screamed one word. "NO!"

Suddenly, Tom's menacing face turned to one of immense pain. He cried out, his hand coming off of Aileen's chest. His head shot up and looked over to where Harry now lay. The diary lay right beside him. Aileen pushed her head over, with tears running down her face, she watched Harry raise one of the Basilisk's sharp teeth and plunge it into the diary.

Tom's scream pierced the very soul of Aileen, and she felt him fall away from her. He stood, looking down at his body. To his horror, his body began to break away. Harry raised the tooth again, thrusting it back into the diary. Aileen jumped, her wide eyes watching the memory beginning to fade, the look on Tom's face seared into her memory and then he was no more.

Ginny began to stir beside Aileen, but she didn't look at the girl, her eyes staring into the empty space where Tom had stood. She felt a part of her dying with him, as if it was her memory that was dying away. It would be years before she understood the true meaning of what he had whispered in her ear.

Aileen sat in Dumbledore's office, her face staring towards the window and to where Snape stood. His back was to her, for he had never turned when she had entered.

"You should have come to me, Aileen, instead of handling it on your own. You could have been killed down there," Dumbledore said softly.

Aileen turned back to the man before her; she felt nothing on this day, just emptiness within her that she didn't quite understand. "Why? So you could accuse me of being the one that opened the chamber?" She asked shortly.

Dumbledore's face looked confused and she heard Snape finally turn towards her, but her eyes were on Dumbledore. "I tried to come to you and to you, Professor Snape, but I overheard you questioning whether it was I that opened the chamber, so you tell me, Headmaster, why did I not come to you" she whispered.

Dumbledore sat back in his seat, a deep, long sigh escaped him. He closed his eyes, remembering all too well the words he said. "You should have never had to hear that," he said softly.

"I did," Aileen whispered.

"I am truly sorry, Aileen. It only took minutes to realize that you weren't capable of such things. I want to ask your forgiveness," Dumbledore said.

"It doesn't matter," she said, a single tear running down her face.

"Thank you, for your bravery in trying to save Ginny. That speaks volumes to the kind of person you truly are, Miss Krimbling. Let no one tell you otherwise," Dumbledore said just above a whisper.

It was then that Aileen understood, Dumbledore, somehow in his great wisdom, knew exactly what had been said between her and Tom. He knew what Tom had whispered to her, though it made no sense to Aileen. Dumbledore's eyes spoke of just how sincere he was when he spoke. It softened her heart towards the man, but it did nothing to quench the empty part of her soul, the part that died the moment she watched Tom's memory disappear, and that above anything else she had been through in her second-year, scared her the most.


	8. Hogwarts, Year Three Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can love really overcome the darkest of days? Aileen, born in the ashes of darkness, will learn that it is not who you were born to, but the choices you make that will define the person you become. Forgiveness will be the road that leads to love.

Snape paced the floor of his small living room; questions swirled in his tired mind. Dumbledore had summoned him back to Hogwarts during the summer break, one month before school was to start back. When he received the man's letter, his gut told him it was not going to be good news. He had first assumed Dumbledore wanted to discuss Sirius Black. The man, a suspected murderer and supporter of the Dark Lord, had broken out of Azkaban Prison recently. It was a feat thought to be impossible, but Black had done it, and now the whole Wizarding world was looking for him. It was said that before his escape, he was overheard screaming of going after Potter and killing him. Black was responsible for James and Lily Potter's death, and after Harry, as a baby, had defeated the Dark Lord, the man had lost everything. It was assumed he was now eaten up with vengeance.

Snape had sent Dumbledore a letter by owl explaining that he had already heard the news, and he would make preparations to protect the students once he returned. Right now, he wanted to enjoy a quiet, peaceful summer. It wasn't two days later that Dumbledore's response found its way into Snape's hands. He opened it, his eyes moving over the man's words.

Severus,

It is not about Sirius Black, though I fear he will become a problem. There is another issue that we must deal with now! Something that I have feared happening has just now been brought to my attention. Please, friend, come as soon as you can.

Sincerely,

Albus

Snape had read the words over and over, trying to find their meaning, but Dumbledore had given nothing away. If it wasn't about Harry being in danger from Black, it could only mean Dumbledore was referring to Aileen. Snape did not hesitate, grabbing his belongings and stepping out into the night.

As soon as he was sure no one was around, Snape wrapped his black cloak around him and disappeared. He walked the streets of Hogsmeade, the closest place he could apparate to. Dumbledore had used a charm on the school that didn't allow anyone to apparate onto the grounds. So, Snape found himself walking through the village in the early hours of the morning. His feet took long, strong steps as he hurried as fast as he could. The school came into view, and Snape felt his nerves stand on end. What had happened to Aileen? Had she found out who she was or worse, had someone else found out?

He noticed the man standing beside the entrance to Hogwarts, as if he knew Snape was close by. His face looked concerned, his eyes watching Snape as he got closer. The look was enough to make him believe whatever Dumbledore was about to tell him wasn't going to be good. It only made him walk faster.

"Severus, thank you for coming," Dumbledore said, holding his hand out for Snape to shake.

Snape took Dumbledore's hand in his and noticed the slight tremor, as if the man's hands were shaking. He raised his eyes slowly towards Dumbledore's. "Albus?" Snape asked, his voice giving off his confusion.

"In my office," Dumbledore said. The man turned and began walking back into Hogwarts, not looking back to see if Snape was following.

The luggage containing Snape's belongings sat at the entrance. He walked away from them, not caring in that moment if they just flew away, his mind only on what was going on. He walked through the quiet halls, the shadows moving as if they were alive. The only sounds throughout the school came from the ghosts which called Hogwarts home. The portraits all looked out as Snape passed them, finding it odd that a teacher was back so soon. Their whispering questions reached Snape's ears, but his whole attention was on Dumbledore's back and the gargoyles coming into view.

This time, Snape was not offered hot tea or a chair to rest in. Dumbledore strode to his desk and grabbed an envelope, turning abruptly back to Snape. "I received this a few days ago," he said quietly, handing the envelope to Snape.

With one final look at Dumbledore, Snape took the envelope from the man's slightly shaking hand. Turning it over, he opened it slowly, as if expecting something hideous to jump out at him. All he saw was a formal piece of paper from-

"Oh," Snape whispered.

The top of the formal letter read, Home for the Lost Children, Hope for the Future. His eyes darted down at the neat handwriting of Sister Mary Elizabeth.

Dearest Albus Dumbledore,

I am writing you this letter to inform you of some wonderful news that has just recently taken place. As you are the Headmaster of the school that Miss. Aileen Krimbling attends, you will find this information out soon enough, but I just had to write you to let you know that you can no longer reach Miss Krimbling at the orphanage. She has just recently been adopted. It seems as if the family knows Miss Krimbling through their son who also attends your school. The papers have been signed, and she has been with her new family for a week now. You may now correspond with Aileen's new guardians, Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy, (address listed below), from now on. I hope this letter finds you well.

Yours Truly,

Sister Mary Elizabeth, Headmistress, Home for the Lost Children, Hope for the Future

Snape felt as if someone had reached into his body and twisted his insides. His eyes read each word, giving them time to settle in his head. It still did not make it easy to believe that what he had read was truth. It could not possibly be true. His head shot up, staring at Dumbledore.

"Tell me this is some twisted joke, Albus!" Snape said, feeling his anger rise.

The man turned away from Snape, walking slowly towards the window. "Believe me, Severus, I wish it were," Dumbledore said low.

Snape read the letter again, seeing if he had missed the punch line, but he already knew the letter was real, as real as he was here standing in Dumbledore's office. "You can't let this adoption stand, Albus. You just can't!" Snape said.

"I have looked in to it, Severus. There is nothing I can do, for the adoption is legal and binding. Like the letter said, as of this moment, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are the legal guardians of Aileen," Dumbledore said, his voice sounding defeated.

The hand holding the letter dropped to his side, the white paper falling to the floor. "Do they know?" Snape whispered.

Finally, Dumbledore turned and looked at Snape. "Let us hope with all hope that they do not, Severus." He let out a long, deep sigh and walked slowly towards the younger man. His hand reached up, clasping Snape on the shoulder, his tired eyes staring into Snape's black orbs. "I fear, old friend, that I have no choice but to ask you to pay your old colleague Lucius Malfoy a visit."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aileen sat in front of Narcissa Malfoy, watching the woman sip her cup of hot tea. She watched the cup rise to the woman's face, only to be greeted by the woman's blue eyes. Very gently, carefully, Narcissa took a sip of her steaming drink. Aileen forced herself to smile once the cup came down and was sat in its saucer. She had been at the Malfoy Mansion for two weeks now, and she found herself, for the first time, in the company, of Narcissa alone. Draco had been by her side the entire time, except for today. Mr. Malfoy had insisted that his son join him today to give the women a moment to get acquainted. Not for the first time that morning did she wish for her friend to be here with her.

"Are you getting adjusted to your life here, Aileen?" Narcissa asked quietly.

Aileen swallowed, forcing herself to speak. "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy. You have a lovely home."

It came out so small and weak, but the woman heard her nonetheless. Narcissa smiled gently at Aileen, the smile putting her at ease somewhat.

"Aileen, dear, you are my daughter now, you do not have to call me Mrs. Malfoy, nor do you have to call my husband Mr. Malfoy. Though, I do not expect you to call us father and mother yet, you can call me Cissy. That is what my closest friends refer to me as. As for my husband, you can call him Lucius until he chooses a better name," Narcissa said.

Aileen shook her head. "Okay Cissy," she said, giving the woman a small smile. Narcissa's face beamed at hearing her nickname come from Aileen's mouth. Though she came off as snobbish and superior, in this quiet moment, Aileen could see the mother in her. She could see that Narcissa had a soft side that few people saw. Being here for just two weeks, Aileen had seen plenty of times just how much the woman loved her son. Draco was her jewel and she showered him with her love, though never did she baby him. Aileen had to admit, a part of her did like the woman.

"I must admit, I always wanted a daughter," Narcissa said so quietly Aileen had to strain to hear her.

She didn't know how to respond to what Narcissa said, so she chose to remain silent. In truth, Aileen always wanted a family, and she guessed they both received what they wanted. So, if that was the case why did she have this feeling of dread stuck in the pit of her stomach? She had everything now, a mother, a father, Draco, who was turning out to be one of her closest friends, as a brother, a mansion for a home, which was a huge jump from the orphanage. Aileen thought about all the things she now had, and yet the dread was constant.

"Something wrong, dear?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

Again, Aileen forced a smile. "No, ma'am, just a little overwhelmed."

Narcissa nodded her head in understanding. "There is no reason to be overwhelmed, Aileen. We are aware that it is going to take time for you to feel like this place is home and that I and my husband are your parents. No one is rushing you dear."

To hear the woman say that, it did ease some of Aileen's fears but not the dread. It stuck where it was as if jammed there. She thought of mentioning it to Narcissa, but something in her head told her to keep her mouth shut. Instead of talking, Aileen reached out and grabbed her own cup of hot tea, bringing it to her lips and feeling the hot liquid course down her throat.

"You are a part of this family now, Aileen. You are a Malfoy and we stick together, dear. You will never want for anything again."

The two women stared at one another, their eyes roaming over every inch of the other's face. Aileen felt something stir within her, something familiar. By the look on Narcissa's face, she took a wild guess and thought the woman felt it too. What was it about the woman that felt so familiar to Aileen?

"You remind me so much of my...," Narcissa began, her sentence cutting off by the sound of the door being opened.

They turned and watched Draco running towards the sitting room, his father behind him looking from his wife to Aileen. She didn't miss the small nod between husband and wife, as if signaling that it was okay for them to return at that moment. Narcissa turned her attention to her son, her face beaming again.

"How was the hunt, Draco?" she asked him.

He threw himself down beside Aileen, bumping her playfully with his elbow. "It was fine I guess, didn't kill anything," he said aggravated.

Lucius had taken Draco hunting, something that surprised the young boy at first. His father never really spent what you would call quality time with his son, but today, they had spent most of the morning in the woods behind their mansion. Of course, everyone present knew it was only to give Narcissa and Aileen some time alone.

"Mother, may we go now?" Draco asked, his voice taking a hint of a whine.

Narcissa looked between the two children, her head nodding slightly that they could leave. Draco and Aileen wasted no time jumping from the couch and running out of the sitting room.

"Do not run in the house!" Narcissa called to them.

They didn't obey as they giggled all the way to the back entrance to the mansion. With Draco here, the dreaded feeling in the pit of Aileen's stomach disappeared. She always felt at ease with him around. Aileen looked behind her before disappearing outside to see Lucius watching them, his face unreadable. It made her hurry out the door as fast as she could. She may have found a side of Narcissa that made her more comfortable, but no matter how hard she tried, Aileen would never be comfortable with Lucius.

"This way," Draco called, as he ran through the grounds at the Malfoy estate. The land was lavish, and it spoke of just how wealthy the Malfoy family was. Acres upon acres of freshly cut grass could be seen, as if it were an ocean of green. Large Oak trees sat about the grounds, their height reaching towards the heavens. The mansion itself held seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, two kitchens, a dining room, living room, library, office room, usually occupied by Lucius, a room for Narcissa to do, well whatever it is she did, and all of those rooms were only on the first floor. The mansion was three stories, but Aileen and Draco were only permitted to go on the first and second floor. Whatever was below on the third floor was never spoken of.

They came to stop beside a large lake. The sun's rays shown down on it making it look as though it were made of millions of sparkling diamonds. Above their heads sat one of the many oak trees. Draco took a seat on the cool grass, reaching in his pocket and bringing out a rolled up newspaper. He looked up at Aileen and motioned for her to take a seat beside him. She sat down and he began rolling out the newspaper. Her eyes roamed over the contents on the front, watching the pictures take a life of their own, moving as if they were alive.

"The Daily Prophet," Aileen read out loud.

"Take a look at this," Draco said, pointing to a large picture on the front.

Aileen stared at a picture of a man who, in her opinion, looked insane. His head turned from side to side swiftly and then back to the front, his mouth open in a silent scream. His eyes were startling, showing his madness. Aileen felt a chill run down her spine.

"W-who is he?" she whispered.

"His name's Black, Sirius Black. He's my cousin on my mother's side, though he has long been disowned by the family," Draco answered.

"Is he in prison?" Aileen asked, finally looking away from the picture to Draco.

Draco shook his head. "Was in prison. He just recently broke out of Azkaban, something that's never been done before. You know what the best part is?" Draco asked.

Aileen shook her head, choosing not to speak.

"He's after Potter! I heard my parents talking a few nights ago how when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed, he lost everything, went on a Muggle killing spree, and was heard saying he would destroy the one who killed his friend, referring to when Potter killed the Dark Lord."

Aileen signed heavily, turning her eyes back to the picture before her. Black was still screaming his silent scream. "You think the best part is this man's coming after Harry?" Aileen asked disappointed.

"Oh, come on Aileen don't start with me about Potter!" Draco whined.

She picked up the newspaper, thrusting it back towards Draco. She had seen enough of the man's face. She had to endure being pulled in two separate directions each year at Hogwarts. She really liked Harry, he'd done nothing to warrant her anger, and then there was Draco, who had made immediate enemies with Harry and his friends.

"Then don't start with me about being his friend, and don't be surprised when it upsets me that you think it's wonderful that a crazed man is after him either," Aileen said shortly.

"Well, don't expect me to be the "great" Potter's friend anytime soon! Be friends with who you want!" Draco spat.

"Fine!" Aileen said angrily

"Fine!" Draco retorted.

Silence surrounded them. Aileen had turned away from Draco, looking out over the sparkling lake. Draco huffed loudly, his arms crossed over his chest. They both sat like that for several minutes. She hated when they fought, which only happened when Harry was brought up. She thought about turning and asking him why he held so much animosity towards the boy, but before she could, Draco spoke first.

"Hey, Aileen, come on. I don't want to fight with you. You're my sister now and we are family. Family sticks together!" Draco said, grabbing her arm and gently turning her to face him.

She allowed him to turn her and her eyes landed on the newspaper. "Some families don't," she said softly, motion towards Black's picture.

"Yeah, but that's their problem! We are a different generation," Draco said, his shoulders shrugging as he spoke.

She looked at him, smiling. She copied his movements from earlier and poked him in the side with her elbow. He laughed, poking her back. The tension in the air melted as fast as it began, and Aileen breathed a sigh of relief. She had too much to deal with, with having a new home and all. She didn't need the one person who was grounding her to be angry with her.

"As much as I hate to say it, if you must be friends with Potter then it is okay with me," he ground through clenched teeth. "Just don't expect me to join you in that friendship."

It was something that Aileen had waited on Draco to say. It was his way of giving her his blessing, and for some reason, she always felt she needed it. With a squeal of excitement, she threw her arms around his neck and thanked him over and over again. He was taking a weight off her shoulders that he didn't realize was there. She could have Draco in her life, and at the same time she could resume her friendship with Harry, Ron and Hermione, though she knew it would always be weird when they were all together. Still, Draco had taken a huge step for her benefit.

"Okay, enough of that," he said embarrassingly, trying to pry her arms from around his neck.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lying under the big oak tree, enjoying the cool breeze on the hot summer day. They talked lightly of what they expected their third year to be like. Aileen groaned inwardly, thinking of what would await her. She had been through enough her first two years for a lifetime to come, and she wondered if she could take anything else.

"Aileen, have you ever wondered why you started later than me? I mean you're fifteen in a class full of thirteen year olds. Don't you find that a little odd?" Draco said as the sun set.

He hadn't said it to be rude, and she had thought about it for a while now. It was strange to her that she was older than everyone in her class. She should be starting her fifth year at Hogwarts, but instead, she was only a third-year.

"I'm not sure. Dumbledore never explained it to me, but I've often wondered why," she answered.

"Maybe you can ask him when we go back. He should have already explained," Draco said.

She shrugged her shoulders, thinking back to the last conversation she had had with her Headmaster. It had not been a nice one, and she felt bad for the way she had showed her anger. Aileen had lashed out at him, though at the time she felt she had a good reason. Now, she wasn't so sure. Through the summer, she thought about what had happened in the Chamber and Secrets and with Tom Riddle. It shocked her to realize she felt sorry for the memory that tried to overtake her. Why she felt that way, she wasn't sure. When the memory had been destroyed, Aileen felt as though a part of her had been destroyed. Still, months later, there was that hole in her soul that appeared when he vanished from her sight.

"You okay," Draco asked.

Aileen turned towards him, seeing the concern in his eyes. She tried to smile, but it wouldn't reach her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said softly.

It must have been enough, because he began talking again. Aileen lay on her back, looking up at the large tree above her, missing half of what Draco was saying. She felt the heaviness return, and when she closed her eyes, she saw Tom's face the moment Harry had thrust the Snake's tooth into the Diary. He had looked so lost, in so much pain.

"Draco, Aileen, your parents are looking for you," one of the Malfoy servants said, cutting into Aileen's thoughts.

They sat up, looking at the servant and nodding their heads in understanding. Draco stood, reaching his hand out to help Aileen up. Before walking towards the mansion, Aileen looked out over the lake and noticed its sparkle was dimming as the sun went down. It was as if someone had stolen its light, making it look dark and murky. It saddened her more than she was willing to admit.

Coming into the mansion, the smell of food assaulted their senses and both groaned in hunger. They hurried towards the dining room to join their parents. Aileen laughed as Draco ran in front of her, trying to beat her. She made a move to dodge in front of him, but he cut her off, causing her to nearly miss the expensive mirror on the wall. The two kids burst out in laughter as they ran into the room.

As soon as Aileen entered the room, her laughter died in her throat as she noticed they had a visitor already sitting at the table. Lucius and Narcissa turned towards their children, their eyes scanning to make sure they were properly dressed for their visitor. Draco continued towards the table, as if the visitor being here was not something new, but Aileen was rooted to the spot, her eyes staring straight at the man. He was staring back, his black orbs filled with what looked like relief.

"Professor Snape," Aileen said, not hiding the surprise in her voice.

"Good evening, Aileen," Snape said.

He had called her by her first name, something he didn't do, or rarely did at school. He was here, in her new home, but why? She knew that he was friends with the Malfoy's, but she didn't know that he visited them.

"Dear, please have a seat so we can start supper," Narcissa called to her, standing up to pull out her chair.

Aileen looked at her seat and realized they had placed her right beside Snape. Her heart skipped a beat, and she forced her legs to move. She had thought about this man all summer, and the words of her friends at the orphanage rang out. They had told her she had hero worship when it came to Snape, but over the summer it had turned deeper. She found that when she thought of him, a smile playing on her lips, she felt safe. When she had made it out of the Chamber of Secrets, he had run to her, looking frightened and concerned. His eyes roamed over her, seeing if she was hurt. Though she was mentally hurt, physically she was fine, but they insisted on her going to the hospital wing anyway. She had heard him come in that night, but she didn't allow him to know she was awake. He had pulled a chair up beside her bed, as quietly as he could, and watched her for a while. It was only later, when she felt the safest, that sleep finally hit her. When she awoke the next morning, he was gone.

The servants brought the food out, bringing Aileen out of her thoughts. She was completely aware of the man to her right. He was wearing his usual black. The space between them wasn't wide and when one of them moved, their arms would briefly touch. She could feel her face growing red and she closed her eyes, feeling completely stupid. He was her teacher for crying out loud. He was way older than her, and there was no way he would ever feel that way towards her. Her eyes shot open, her eyebrows rising. She realized what she had just said in her mind about him never feeling that way towards her, but what way was that?

"Aileen, are you alright?" Narcissa asked, her face looking concerned.

Aileen shot her head up, looking towards everyone at the table, well not everyone. Her eyes didn't dare move towards Snape. She looked at Draco, thinking that the better choice, but his confused face did nothing to help her.

"Y-yes ma'am," she croaked.

"Yes, well then, let us eat," Lucius said, his eyes looked straight through Aileen as if she had embarrassed him by the way she was acting.

For the rest of the meal, Aileen sat and listened to the talk between the adults. Every so often, she would look at Draco and he would make a face at her, causing her to laugh out. The table would grow silent and Lucius would give her that stare again. Aileen would apologize and the adults would go back to their talk. Aileen threw a look of death at Draco, who was bending over in a silent laugh.

"I can assume there is a reason you've come to visit tonight, Severus," Lucius spoke as desert was being placed before them.

Snape wiped his mouth with a napkin and nodded his head. "Yes Lucius, when Albus Dumbledore heard about the adoption, he asked me to come and check on Aileen."

Aileen was watching Lucius and noticed a twitch at his mouth. It wasn't really a smile, more of a sneer. His eyes darkened some, and she found herself feeling uncomfortable. On his face was the same look as the day in the bookstore when he told Draco to release her and let her go with the Weasleys. It was a look that Aileen found disturbing.

"Did he now?" Lucius said low and dangerous.

Snape never flinched, never moved to show anything but his light mood in the company of friends. "Yes, he did. After all, Aileen is his student. He wanted me to come and make sure she will be attending Hogwarts and seeing as I am her Head of House, I wanted to know as well."

"You always come and check on your students, Severus?" Lucius asked.

If Aileen were able to physically see the temperature in the room, she would have seen it tumble to the floor. The two men stared at one another, neither blinking. Aileen looked at Draco, but he was staring from his father to his Professor.

"When I feel the need arise, I do," Snape drawled.

Again, silence filled the space around the dining room table. Whatever was going on between the two men was going way over Aileen's head. They acted as though they were friends, but at that moment, she felt that one was about to strike the other. The longer the minutes past, the worse the feeling got. Lucius clasped his hands together and laughed, though it didn't feel friendly at all. Everyone at the table jumped, except for Snape.

"Rest assured, Severus, Aileen is in good hands now. She has a wonderful home and our family is now complete. She is where she was always meant to be, not stuck in some orphanage."

Right beside her, she felt Snape's body go rigid with the last sentence.

"And Hogwarts?" Snape asked quietly.

"She will continue to attend Hogwarts with Draco, though I wish she would be moved to her proper year. She is fifteen and should be in fifth-year, not third-year."

"Yes, well, she was found later than most and Albus felt it would do more harm than good to allow her to skip those years. They are, after all, very important," Snape responded. For the first time, Aileen saw how uncomfortable he looked. He switched his weight from one side of his body to the other in his chair.

"Why is that, Severus, the great Albus Dumbledore falling down on his job?" Lucius said low.

"Lucius, please. The children," Narcissa whispered to her husband.

Lucius looked away from Snape to look at his wife. The sneer that had made an appearance disappeared slowly. Aileen realized where Draco had learned that look. It was the spitting image of his father's.

"I do not question every move Albus makes. I came here to make sure Aileen was still attending Hogwarts and if my services were still needed for when she was to make her trips to Diagon Alley. Again, I state that I'm her Head of House and her wellbeing is important to me, Lucius. You should understand that being Slytherin yourself," Snape said, his stoned face back in place.

"Of course, Severus, we understand. Yes, as my husband said, she will still be attending Hogwarts. As for your services to Diagon Alley, that won't be necessary anymore. I will handle all supplies from this moment forward. I appreciate your concern for both of my children," Narcissa answered before her husband could.

Finally, supper was over and Snape was saying his goodbyes. He stood at the entrance, staring at Aileen. He looked as if he didn't want to leave. Lucius and Narcissa was telling him goodnight and thanking him for coming.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with Aileen before I left. I just need to discuss the point you brought up earlier, Lucius, about her being moved to fifth-year. If you will allow me a private moment with her, I would be grateful," Snape said.

"Of course, Severus," Lucius said, his voice sounding a little strained.

Aileen followed Snape outside, along the walk way until they were well out of earshot. She turned and looked up at him. Again, she could see the concern in his eyes and she wondered what was causing it. She thought about asking him, but she felt she didn't have the nerve to point out that he was showing emotion towards her instead of the stoned-stare he preferred.

"Are they treating you well, Aileen?" he asked in a soft voice.

She looked at him, her face scrunched in confusion. Why would he ask her that? Did he feel that they wouldn't treat her right? She remembered the reaction in Diagon Alley two years ago when she had first met the Malfoy's. He stood in front of her, as if shielding her from them. Did he know something that made him think she wouldn't be taken care of?

"They are kind to me. I enjoy having Draco around, and Cissy is real nice. I haven't been around Lucius too much, but he hasn't done anything mean to me," Aileen said.

"I want you to have this," Snape said. He picked her hand up, a jolt shooting through the pit of her stomach, and laid something in her palm. She looked down in her hand and saw a small, square box the color of silver. There was nothing on it but a small button. In her curiosity, she pushed it and heard a beeping noise in Snape's pocket. He reached in, bringing out a similar small, square box.

"If you ever need my assistance, for any reason, push that button and I will be here in a second, do you understand?" Snape whispered.

It was then that she knew there was something he wasn't telling her. Something about the Malfoy's scared him, she could see it in his eyes, and it began to scare her. She looked down at the small box in her hand again.

"Promise me, Aileen," he said more with more authority.

"Why are you doing this," Aileen asked.

"At the moment, an explanation isn't needed. All I need from you is an understanding that you will do as I say," Snape drawled.

She knew there was no use in arguing with him. He had made his mind up, for whatever reason, not to tell her. With a large sigh, she nodded her head yes. Snape watched her a few more seconds, wanting to be sure that she understood. When he was satisfied, he stepped away from her.

"Remember, keep it on you at all times, and no matter how silly you think it is, if you need me I will be here," Snape said, and with that, he disappeared.

Aileen spent all night lying in bed remember the way it felt when Snape had touched her hand and the jolt that it ignited in her stomach. As the final moments of consciousness slipped away, she realized her hero worship had turned to a full blown crush.

One month later-

"Mother, that's enough. You're making a scene," Draco whined as Narcissa hugged him.

Aileen hid her smile behind her hand as she watched the boy squirm out of his mother's embrace. Draco dragged his trunk towards the train without looking back at his mother.

"Aileen," Narcissa called.

She turned to see the woman's arms out for her. It was something she had wanted since the first moment she had come to King's Cross Station. She had wanted to be one of those children whose parents hugged them and watched them go until they were well passed visibility. Now, here she was in the presence of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and the woman was asking for a hug goodbye. Before she could really think about it, Aileen dropped her trunks and ran to the woman, falling into her arms.

"Have a wonderful year, dear," Narcissa whispered in her ear.

"That is enough Cissy, the girl's going to miss the train," her husband said.

Finally, Aileen was let go, she hurried on the train. As soon as she climbed aboard, she looked for Harry's compartment to catch up with her friends she hadn't seen all summer.

Several compartments down, Aileen saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. As she grabbed the door to open it, she noticed someone else within the compartment. He was lying down, as if asleep and taking up all the room. It was way too crowded for her to join them. Aileen looked up, smiling apologetically at Harry, her finger pointing to the sleeping man's body. Harry shrugged his shoulders, letting her know he had no clue who the man was.

"I'll catch up with you later," she mouthed towards the three in the compartment. All of them nodded their heads.

As she walked forward, she thought about how happy Draco would be that she was joining him instead of Harry. Sure enough, the moment that Draco saw her, he smiled, motioning for her to join him and his group of friends. They sat out in the open of the train, not choosing a compartment since their numbers were too many. She watched all of them gather around Draco, holding on to his every word.

The crowd parted, allowing her to reach Draco. He told Pansy Parkinson to scoot over, allowing Aileen to scoot in beside him. The girl didn't look at all happy, but she kept her mouth shut. As she got comfortable, an array of greetings shot in her direction, everyone sounding happy to see her. It wasn't that she didn't have friends before today, she had plenty, but in this moment, she felt popular amongst her Slytherin brothers and sisters, and she knew there was only one thing causing it.

"You told them," she whispered to Draco, a smile plastered to her face as they continued to greet her.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" he whispered back.

As the train left the station headed towards Hogwarts, Aileen found herself the center of everyone attention. As everyone was looking to her, she was looking at Pansy Parkinson. The girl had her arms crossed over her chest, her face looking at Draco angrily. For a moment, she wondered what in the world could be the girl's problem, and then she realized it, Pansy had a crush on Draco. There was no other reason that would cause such a look on the girl's face. Aileen chuckled, shaking her head.

"What," Draco asked softly, his face held a casual smile.

She bent over so that only he could hear her and whispered, "I think your girlfriend's mad at you."

Draco looked confused at first until Aileen inclined her head towards Pansy direction. Draco looked over, saw the girl's angered face and rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled.

Aileen laughed. She couldn't help it really. It reminded her of when Draco had accused Harry of being her boyfriend. Now, the tables were turned.

A ways into the journey, Aileen wanted to stretch her legs and go check back with Harry, Ron and Hermione. If the sleeping man was gone, she would join them for a bit to catch up. She stood up, excused herself from the Slytherins and came up with some excuse when Draco asked her where she was going. Her excuse seemed to work, because he turned back to the conversation at hand.

Aileen walked a little ways down the hall when the train's breaks began to squeal and she was thrown forward. She caught herself just in time before she went sprawling on the floor. Straightening, she looked around and met the confused faces of other students. All of them were looking around, as if someone had the answers to what was happening.

Suddenly, the whole train became like ice. Aileen stared ahead, watching the white fog come from her lips when she breathed out. Goose bumps broke out all over her body. She took another step forward but immediately came to an abrupt halt.

Before her, something appeared. It was something she had never laid her eyes on before and the feeling she got when staring at the creature was one of pure fear. Her eyes went wide as she watched it float, looking in every compartment as it passed. Its body was covered in black robes, bellowing out behind it. Aileen couldn't see the creatures face, for it was covered by a black hood.

It seemed to be paying her no attention as it crept closer, and she begged her legs to move, but they were still as stone. The thing looked straight in her direction, though she wasn't sure if it was looking at her or not. Its actions said it was as it floated towards her, as if its mind was made up which direction to go. Aileen could do nothing but watch as it got to within feet of her but suddenly, it stopped and turned its head to the left.

It opened the compartment door, and Aileen was able to get a good look at who was in there. Harry stared at the creature in front of him, and to Aileen's horror, she watched as the creature floated towards him. She heard a sharp intake of breath and then watched as the creature began, what looked like, sucking Harry's face. His face became distorted, as if vaporizing in mist. It was sucked into the direction of where the creatures mouth should be, and Harry's mouth opened in a silent scream. At the same moment, the sleeping man jumped to his feet, his wand at ready.

"Expecto Patronum," the man yelled.

Brilliant, white light shot from the man's wand and straight into the creature's chest. With a piercing scream, the creature let go his hold on Harry and stumbled out of the compartment. It floated towards Aileen's direction and as soon as it was out of the brilliant, white light, it came to its senses. This time, Aileen did move. Unfortunately, it was to fall backwards on her backside. She looked up at the creature now flying above her and tried to scream, but nothing came out.

The creature jerked down, coming to within inches of her face. A feeling of total and complete sadness hit her in that moment, as if she would never smile again. The tears came to her eyes without her even trying. They slid down her cheeks, her heart breaking for reasons she didn't know. Suddenly, in her mind she heard a woman's shrill laugh and a man's angered scream. The man and woman caused her so much sorrow, Aileen felt as though she would drown in it.

"Dark Lord," the creature whispered above her.

Again she heard the woman's laugh and the man's angered scream. What she didn't realize was she began to scream as well. The sound filled the whole of the train, making everyone look towards the girl being assaulted by the black-robed creature.

"Aileen!" Draco screamed.

He had no time to get to her before the man in the compartment ran into the hall and raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum," he screamed again.

This time, the creature howled in pain before flying towards the window and breaking it as it flew out. The last thing on Aileen's mind before the world went dark was how much she hated the sound of the woman's laugh and the man's angered scream.


	9. Hogwarts, Year Three Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can love really overcome the darkest of days? Aileen, born in the ashes of darkness, will learn that it is not who you were born to, but the choices you make that will define the person you become. Forgiveness will be the road that leads to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K. Rowling is brilliant! And it's all hers except for Aileen…This is part two of Hogwarts year 3.

She was floating, or at least that's what it felt like. Aileen could hear sounds around her, but they were a jumbled mess coming in and out of focus. She felt a light touch on her cheek, and she moved in reaction to it.

"Aileen," someone called.

It was Draco, and he was very close, almost as if he were standing right over her. Slowly, she began to make her eyes open.

"She's coming around! Hey mister, she's coming around," Draco yelled out.

As her eyes began to adjust, she noticed a large group of students standing over her, Draco being the center of them. She concentrated on the boy's face, trying to get her fuzzy mind to catch up with the here and now. A man came towards her from the compartment Harry, Ron and Hermione were in. His face looked just as concerned as Draco's. He kneeled beside her, studying her before he spoke.

"Can you sit up?" he asked.

Aileen wasn't sure, but she would give it a shot. She nodded her head, letting the man know she was ready. As slowly as she could, Aileen began to sit up. She only made it half way before a wave of dizziness hit her, reminding her of when she had Apparated with Snape. Aileen groaned and felt herself falling back.

"Whoa, whoa, we got you," the man said softly.

He had grabbed one arm as Draco grabbed the other. They sat her up the rest of the way, allowing her a moment to get herself together. Her eyes snapped shut, her stomach begging to release its contents. Aileen was going to be sick.

"Here, eat this," the man said, placing something in her upturned palm.

Aileen opened her eyes, looking down at the dark bar in her hand. She brought it up to her mouth, its sweet aroma filling her senses. "Chocolate?" she whispered.

"Yes, it helps with the aftermath of coming in contact with Dementors."

Taking the man's word for it, Aileen bit a piece of and savored the chocolate. It tasted quite good. As soon as she swallowed it, she began to feel somewhat better. There was no hesitation after that. Aileen devoured the small chocolate frog, each bite making her feel more like herself again. She lifted her eyes towards the man, and he smiled softly.

"Better?" he asked quietly.

"Better," she answered.

Aileen looked over at Harry, who was looking out of the compartment and straight at her. His face was pale, white. She took a wild guess and assumed her face mirrored his. He tried to give her a smile, but it came out more as grimace. Whatever that thing was, it did a number on them both. Aileen thought it strange how when there was trouble, it was usually she and Harry that were stuck right in the middle of it all.

"Do you think you can stand? I was just about to explain to Harry and his friends what that creature was. It feels only right for you to hear the explanation as well," the man said.

"That won't be necessary. I can take care of her from here," Draco said, his eyes boring into Harry's.

The man looked from Aileen to Draco. "And who might you be?" he asked.

Without looking away from Harry, he answered, "I'm Draco Malfoy, Aileen's brother."

Both the man and Harry looked towards Aileen, surprise written in their eyes. "I didn't realize Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had a daughter," he man said.

"They do now!" Draco said heatedly.

Aileen's head was throbbing and Draco's anger was doing nothing to help it. His hold on her arm was also becoming painful. He was so caught up in his anger at Harry's presence he didn't realize what he was doing.

"Draco, it's okay. I want to hear what Mr.-," Aileen said, but stopped as she realized she didn't even know the man's name. Again, he smiled, making his face look younger. "Lupin. Remus Lupin," he finished for her.

"I'd like to hear what Mr. Lupin has to say."

Reluctantly, and holding in his anger as best he could, Draco released his hold on Aileen and stood. For a moment, Aileen thought he would just walk away, but his hand lowered towards her. She took it gratefully and stood on unsteady legs. Both he and Lupin grabbed for her again, steadying her for a moment. Whatever that thing had done to her, it had done a good job.

With Lupin's help, Aileen managed to make it into the compartment and towards the seat right beside Harry. The moment she sat down, she let out a loud sigh. Just that movement alone had taken a lot out of her.

"Here, have some more," Lupin said, handing her another chocolate frog.

Aileen took it thankfully, biting a good chunk out of the thing's head. Again, the sensation of the chocolate settling into her stomach was amazing.

"Malfoy's your brother?" Harry whispered in disbelief.

The amazing feeling disappeared as she saw the look on Harry's face. Would it change his mind about being her friend?

"Y-yeah, they adopted me over a month ago," Aileen said low.

Harry didn't have time to respond as Lupin took his seat in front of them. The man looked at the two children in front of him, his eyes searching them to see if they were truly okay. Aileen was able to get a good look at him. He looked young, yet old at the same time, as if he had seen too much in his life. His hair had specks of grey, his eyes older and wiser than his time. His clothes hung off his body as if he had not eaten a good meal in months. What really got her attention were the scars on his face. It looked as though some kind of animal had gotten a hold of him.

"Professor Lupin, what was that thing?" Harry asked, interrupting Aileen's inspection of the man.

Lupin looked from Harry to Aileen, as if trying to find the best place to start. Aileen knew no matter where he started, she would not like the explanation he was about to give.

"They are called Dementors, and they are among the foulest creatures to walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places. They glory in decay and despair, and they drain joy, peace and happiness out of the air around them. Get too close to a Dementor, and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked right out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself…soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life," Lupin said softly.

Aileen closed her eyes. It was worse than she thought. That thing, that Dementor was something from nightmares.

"Why were they here? Why did they attack us?" Harry said.

"Dementors guard the walls of Azkaban Prison. There would be only one reason they would be on this train," Lupin answered.

"Sirius Black," Aileen whispered.

Everyone turned to face the girl. "That's correct," said Lupin. He turned towards Harry. "The Dementor was searching for Black, and he assumed he would be on the train, because that is where you are."

No one spoke, time slipping by. So, it was true, Black really was coming after Harry. Aileen looked over at the boy beside her, seeing fear in his eyes.

"I guess it would explain why it was attracted to you Harry, but as for you Aileen, I haven't figured that out yet," Lupin added.

In that moment, Aileen remembered what the Dementor had whispered to her. 'Dark Lord', the word began playing over and over in her mind. Why would that thing say that to her? Suddenly, the face of Tom Riddle's memory hit her square in the face, and she closed her eyes against the assault. The hole in her soul ached for the first time in weeks. The feeling both frightened and drowned her in sorrow.

"Are you alright?"

Aileen opened her eyes, seeing everyone staring at her. She was far from alright and couldn't find her voice to speak. She could still feel the complete and utter sorrow the Dementor inflicted upon her, as if she felt she would never be happy again.

"No," she whispered.

Lupin's face softened into pity. "The feeling will pass, Aileen. You have to give it time."

Tears sprang to her eyes. Aileen felt as if she were losing her mind, hearing the same two words over and over in her head. She felt a pressure on her hand and looked down to see Harry's hand covering her own. She slowly looked at him, his eyes showing understanding. Knowing she wasn't alone in the sorrow, it gave her the courage to nod her head, resolving to beat the hopelessness she felt.

They spent the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts discussing the Dementor and ways to beat it. Lupin told them there was no known way to kill a Dementor, but there were certain actions to take against them.

"You used a charm, Expecto Patronum?" Aileen asked much later.

Lupin shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his face. "Yes, the Patronus Charm is the most productive solution against a Dementor. The person casting the spell recalls their most happiest, their most wonderful memory, and through their wand, they send out a brilliant, white light towards the creature. Dementors cannot tolerate anything with such great light and happiness. They flee as fast as possible."

"Can anyone perform the Patronus Charm?" Ron asked.

"Oh yes, but it take much practice. Most everyone has the ability to produce a full Patronus, mostly in the form of some kind of animal that has meaning to that person. There are different forms of the Patronus Charm, but a full Patronus is the most effective against the Dementors."

"Let's hope none of us have to get too close to those things again to even worry about a Patronus Charm," Hermione said, a noticeable chill running down her spine. Everyone, simultaneously, agreed with the girl.

As the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade, the Dementor situation was all but forgotten. Excitement filled each compartment as the kids looked out into the darkened night. They were back at Hogwarts, a place that some loved even more than their own homes. Aileen even felt the excitement seeping into her cold body. A certain Potions Master was not too far away from her now. Just the thought of him had her cheeks blazing. She scolded herself, thinking over and over that she was just a child in his eyes, because that's exactly what she was…a child.

Saying goodbye to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lupin, Aileen hurried towards the group of Slytherins. As soon as she made eye contact with Draco he stopped immediately, waiting for her to catch up. When she reached him, everyone began asking question after question. Aileen felt overwhelmed, her wide-eyes going from one face to another. They wanted to know what that thing was, who that man was, what it did to her, was it coming back. Their questions ran together so fast, she felt like screaming for them to shut up. Luckily, Draco came to her aid, silencing them with just a wave of his hand.

"That's enough! Let the girl breath for crying out loud!" he huffed.

For the rest of the time it took to enter Hogwarts, there was only silence surrounding Aileen. She turned to Draco, grabbing his hand and squeezing it in thanks. He looked over at her, a lop-sided grin playing on his lips. She returned it with one of her own.

The Great Hall looked as it had for the past two years. Four long tables sat in the middle of the room, signifying the four Houses. In the front of the room, a long table stretched out for the teachers. Dumbledore's owl podium sat at ready. Above their heads were thousands of glowing candles, all dancing in midair. Aileen and the group of Slytherins took their places for the Sorting Ceremony, waiting to see who their new brothers and sisters would be. It was the most peaceful Aileen had felt in quite some time.

As soon as the students were sat, the teachers began taking their seats. Aileen felt the familiar jolt as Snape walked into the room. His eyes were looking straight ahead of him. She wished he would look at her, just so she could see those black orbs. As if he had heard her, he turned and stared directly at her. The moment their eyes met, Aileen wished she wouldn't have wanted him to look at her. What looked back through those black orbs was nothing short of raw anger. What had she done now?

Relief flooded her as Draco began talking to her. It gave Aileen a reason to look away from Snape and the anger in his eyes. She put every single bit of her attention on the boy next to her and their conversation, trying her best to ignore the feeling of someone watching her.

The Sorting Ceremony started and Slytherin gained seven first-years. As they came to the table, they were greeted with cheers and pats on the back. Soon, Aileen was staring at a feast before her. Several different assortments of meats and cheeses appeared, and the students began filling their stomachs. Aileen ate as if she hadn't eaten in forever. She always loved Hogwarts food. After the meats and cheeses disappeared, their replacement was an array of deserts, from egg custard to chocolate pudding. Aileen found herself going for the chocolate pudding, finding a love for chocolate after the incident on the train. She decided it would be wise to keep some chocolate on her person at all times…just in case.

After everyone ate their fill and felt ten pounds heavier, Dumbledore stepped up to the owl podium. He stretched out his arms, quieting the talk and laughter at once.

"Welcome to the new students, and welcome back to all others. Another year at Hogwarts has begun!" he said with a wide smile. A loud applause broke out around the Great Hall. "First, before we talk of what is happening this year, I would like to take the time to introduce two new teachers this year." There was a murmur throughout the room as everyone looked to the teacher's table. "I would like to introduce the man who will be teaching the Care of Magical Creatures class, Mr. Rubeus Hagrid." Loud applause broke out at the Gryffindor table, and Aileen wanted to join in. She liked Hagrid, but the look on Draco's face made her think twice about showing her excitement.

Hagrid stood, his face looking bashful as he waved out towards the students. The applause rose in volume as the man took his seat again. Aileen took this time to clap, not caring what Draco thought. She was excited to be taught by Hagrid. Surprisingly, Draco didn't react to her excitement. He kept his face forward, as if the whole thing bored him.

"Next, I would like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Remus Lupin." With this announcement, there was an audible gasp as every student looked towards the man brave enough to take on the teaching position. As everyone looked at Lupin, Aileen looked at Snape. His anger had doubled since the last time she had looked at him. He held his eating fork in his hand, and Aileen could have sworn she saw it trembling with his effort to bend it. His black orbs were staring daggers at Lupin. As with every other year, Snape had been overlooked for the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Lupin stood and waved embarrassingly at the students, on his scarred face was a soft smile.

Dumbledore went on. "I must take this time to explain some things about this year to all of you. I'm sure you've all heard by now of the escape of one Sirius Black." Aileen turned her head to look over at Harry, who looked as rigid as a stone. "The Ministry of Magic has decided to put in place some precautions around the school. Now, I do not want any of you worrying, though it may come as a shock. You will notice some new guests on the grounds. They are called Dementors, and their job is to find and capture Sirius Black."

Aileen felt as if she were punched in the stomach hearing Dumbledore's words. Why on earth would he allow such horrible creatures on the grounds of his school? By the sounds of the whimpers and whispers, she wasn't the only one who felt this way. She looked over at Harry again, this time he was looking back at her. Their eyes met, fear showing in both.

"Calm down, calm down please," Dumbledore said, trying to get control back. "The Dementors will not harm you if you do not give them a reason to, and I stress very cautiously, I won't none of you to give them a reason to attack. They have their orders to hunt down Black only, but I cannot guarantee that if they see you as a threat they won't act."

With that settling in every student's mind, Dumbledore dismissed the Welcoming Feast, and everyone got up to leave. It was supposed to be that simple. Don't give the Dementors a reason to attack and they wouldn't, yet Aileen couldn't stop thinking of how she gave the Dementor on the train no reason to attack, and he did anyway.

They were half way to the dungeons when Aileen realized that everyone was completely silent. Not a word could be heard out of anyone, not even Crabbe and Goyle. The Dementor's presence was sitting heavy with everyone.

"Hey, Aileen," someone called behind her.

She turned, seeing a seventh-year Slytherin Prefect walking towards her. "Professor Snape wants to see you in his office," the boy said, passing by to the head of the group. With a deep sigh, Aileen bid her friends goodbye and turned in the opposite direction, heading towards Snape's office.

Standing in front of his door, she had to make herself knock. It wasn't just that he had seemed angry towards her earlier, but it was becoming harder to be around him and she not turn into a blubbering, sweating idiot. Ever since the night he had appeared at the Malfoy Mansion, she had been thinking about him more, as if that were even possible. He had even invaded her dreams. Was it all a part of adolescent crushes? Would it ever pass and allow her to look upon him as she should? She didn't have a clue, because there hadn't really been a woman figure in her life for her to ask. The thought of having a heart to heart with Narcissa at this point wasn't something she was ready for.

The debate inside her head went on and on. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door jerk open, nor see the man in her thoughts standing before her.

"When I asked to see you in my office that meant for you to come in, Aileen, not stand at my door all night," Snape drawled.

Hearing him speak, Aileen let out a startled cry and jumped away from the door. Her wide-eyes stared at the man before her. Now, she could add humiliating to all of the other feelings she had when it came to Snape.

"Sometime tonight, Please," he said, as he turned and headed back towards his desk.

Taking slow, deep breaths, Aileen walked gingerly inside his office, closing the door silently behind her. The lighting in the room was darker than usual, casting ominous shadows in the corner. Not allowing herself to think of what could be lurking in the darkness, Aileen hurried towards the lone seat in front of Snape's desk. He had already sat down, going over some papers on his desk.

"Y-you wanted to see me," she asked in a shy voice.

He didn't answer her for a few seconds, making her wait on him as he had waited on her earlier. She swallowed, feeling her throat growing dry by the minute. For a moment, she thought of asking for some of the water he had offered her last year after the snake incident, but she decided just to remain silent. After what seemed like hours, he finally sat back in his chair and stared at her.

"Did I not make myself clear a month ago, Aileen?" he said softly but with an edge to his voice.

She wouldn't even begin to allow herself to dwell on the fact that he was still calling her by her first name. He had rarely done that at school. She cursed the butterflies in her stomach. He was berating her, and she was having sappy butterflies.

"Um-clear, sir?" she stuttered.

"Yes, did I not make myself clear when I specifically told you to use the device I gave you if you were ever in trouble and needed my assistance? Did you hear a word of that?" he asked angrily.

She was taken aback by his fierce words and the anger in his eyes. "I never needed your assistance after you left," she said low.

"Oh, is that so?" he ground out. "If I must refresh your memory, were you or were you not attacked on the Hogwarts train by a Dementor?"

She stared at him, a loss for words. Did he really mean for her to use the call device at any time? She just assumed he meant at the Malfoy's, not anywhere else.

"I-I misunderstood you, sir. I assumed-," she started, but he interrupted her. "Yes, you assumed and it almost caused you more than you can even imagine. When I gave you the call device, I meant for you to use it at any time, Aileen!"

"It's okay, really, Professor Lupin was there. He used a Patronus Charm on the Dementor," Aileen said in a rush. It was obviously the wrong thing to say, because Snape's eyes glowed fury. His mouth set in a hard line, his body almost shaking with rage.

"Do you give all your students call devices?" Aileen snapped in anger. She didn't understand why she had to deal with his rage over something that wasn't her fault. At the time she was being attacked, she could think of nothing, especially the call device. She spoke before she could stop herself. As soon as her words dawned in her frazzled mind, her eyes went wide, her hand slapping her mouth closed. It reminded her of how Lucius had talked to Snape that night at dinner.

"What I do with other students is none of your business. You do not want my help or assistance, you are free to lay the call device on the desk and get out!" he whispered furiously.

This conversation had gone to hell in a hand basket, and Aileen felt desperate to fix it. She shook her head feverishly at the man. Her hand went into the pocket of her robes, her fingers encircling the small box. He could not possibly ask her to give it back.

"Well, I'm waiting, Aileen. Lay the box on my desk and get out!"

Again, she shook her head no. Why was he doing this to her, because she didn't rely on him to help her? She relied on someone else? Was that it? It wasn't that she didn't need or want his help today, she just didn't understand he meant at any time she needed him he would be there. Now that she knew, it made her feel safer than she ever had.

His hand shot out, ready to take the box from her. "Now, Aileen," he seethed.

Her hand squeezed the box, feeling its light touch. She wouldn't give it up now that she knew he would come to her aide at any moment she needed him. As she squeezed, her fingers touched the button and she heard the familiar beeping sound coming from Snape's pocket. He reached in, sitting the identical call device on the table, the beeping noise growing louder.

"That noise lets me know I'm safe. Don't take that away from me, Professor Snape," she whispered desperately.

Snape's face softened, the anger disappearing. He sat back in his seat, his hand coming to rest upon the small box. "Then you finally understand, Aileen? At any moment you're in danger, I am here," he said quietly.

"I understand," she said, on the verge of tears.

"What happened today, on the train?" he asked.

With a deep sigh, Aileen told Snape everything that had happened. How one minute she was walking down the corridor of the train, and then she was being attacked. He listened to every word, not interrupting to speak. After she had told him everything she remembered, he sat quietly.

"You said it spoke to you?"

Aileen nodded her head, not wanting to say out loud what the creature had said. She prayed Snape wouldn't ask. Her hopes were smashed when he asked her just that. "What did it say?"

"I don't remember," she lied.

He stared at her, as if trying to read straight through her, but to her surprise, he didn't push the issue. "Well, when you remember, please inform me," he said simply.

Silence filled the room, though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, she wished he would speak. Aileen knew the moment was fast approaching for her to leave, but she didn't feel like leaving just yet. Something that kept playing in her mind was what Lupin said about being able to conjure the Patronus Charm, how some could produce a full Patronum. Aileen wandered if Snape could do it.

"Professor Snape?" she said, making her mind up to ask him.

"Yes?" he drawled.

"Have-I mean-can you produce a Patronus?" she asked weakly.

There was no answer at first, and Aileen wondered if the man would answer at all. Maybe asking someone about their Patronus was personal. She had absolutely no experience when it came to that particular spell. She had heard about it in the years before, but no one had ever really explained it to her.

"Yes," he stated.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

"Not tonight, Aileen. Its past curfew and your classes begin early in the morning. If we find some time during the school year, I might teach you how to produce a Patronus if you want to learn," Snape said.

Aileen smiled brightly, hearing him say he would show her how to produce her Patronus. "I'd like that a lot."

She walked out of his office, the small, silver call device still on her person and something to look forward to during the school year. She turned one last time, smiling at her Head of House. Of course, he didn't smile back, but she could have sworn she saw his eyes soften just a bit. It was probably her imagination seeing as she was so tired. As the night rolled on, Aileen crawled in bed; a feeling of safety blanketed her as she slept.

The first day of classes started with Divinations, and in Aileen's opinion, it was way too early to deal with Professor Trelawney. The woman went about the room, as if she were floating on air. Her eyes were magnified by glasses that were just a bit on the thick side. Her bushy hair made Hermione's look tame. She sat a saucer in front of each student, telling them to read their future in the tea bags on the bottom of the saucer. There were several groans and whines, but each student began their task.

Aileen looked in her saucer and saw only black tea leaves. There was nothing special about them. They sat at the bottom, unmoving. She thought about raising her hand and asking Trelawney for different tea leaves, thinking that something was wrong with the ones she had. It wasn't until five minutes of staring did she start to make out a pattern. At first, Aileen thought she was seeing things, or her eyes weren't working properly, because she could have sworn the tea leaves looked just like one of the Dementors. The more she looked, the more she believed it was exactly what she was seeing.

Aileen jumped from her seat, her wide-eyes staring down right as the saucer crashed to the floor, breaking into several pieces. The tea leaves spread on the floor, the form of the Dementor vanishing. It did not stop the terrible feeling spreading deep inside her, and before she could stop herself, Aileen reached into her robes and grabbed the call device.

"Aileen, dear, are you okay?" Trelawney asked.

She didn't answer the woman but turned and hurried out of the room, away from the broken saucer and the tea leaves. Luckily for Aileen, it was the end of class anyway, and it was only a few minutes later that the halls began to crowd with students. She made herself breath in and out for several moments, trying to calm her beating heart. Draco was at her side before she knew it, and he was asking her over and over if she was okay. She forced a smile, telling him that she was just fine, just needed to get away from that stupid woman. He took her lies as truth and began walking her down the hall.

"Draco, Aileen, come look at this," Pansy Parkinson called to them.

Aileen saw that every student had walked towards the open windows, looking up towards the sky. Their faces were a mixture of concern and fear. Aileen didn't want to go, but Draco grabbed her arm and steered her towards one of the windows. She knew before looking what would await her. Sure enough, when she looked up she was met with the sight of several Dementors towering over the school. They floated in place, their face and body obscured from view. It seemed as though the sky darkened in their presence. She had seen enough. Aileen walked away from the window and made an excuse when Draco called to her, not looking back. For the rest of the day, Aileen stayed in her dorm room missing most of her classes.

It was only later that day that Aileen learned of Draco being hurt by a creature called a Hippogriff. She was concerned until she saw him and knew he was making most of it up. Though she didn't doubt he was hurt, the way he was putting on was a farce if she had ever seen one, and she told him just that. He had frowned and mumbled for her to stay out of it. It was then she realized he was planning on hurting Harry somehow. To keep from getting a headache and into a fight, Aileen did exactly what Draco wanted her to do, she stayed out of it.

The first week went by and without incident. In Defense Against the Dark Arts Lupin had introduced a Boggart, explaining that the shape-shifter took the form of what the onlooker was most scared of. When he asked for volunteers to show the creature's power, she shifted to the back of the room, not daring to realize her worst fear, or to let anyone in the class see it. Although, she couldn't help the chuckle at seeing Snape dressed as a woman.

The weeks drifted by and it seemed as though the Dementors were forgotten and the fugitive they were hunting was no threat at all. It did not, however, stop Aileen from feeling their presence wherever she went. She tried with everything to forget they were even there, but they would not be ignored, and she found herself looking up throughout the days, gazing at their floating figures.

October rolled around and it was time for the annual Hogsmeade trip. Aileen had gotten permission from the Malfoy's to go, and she couldn't have been happier to get away from the Dementors. She spent most of the day with Draco and the rest of the Slytherins. They went around to the different shops and stopped in for a Butterbeer. It was turning out to be quite a good day, that is, until the students returned to the school.

Aileen and Draco watched as Dumbledore, Filch and Percy, Ron's brother, hurried passed them, their faces looking quite serious. It was told to the rest of the Houses that day that Sirius Black had come into the school, trying to get into the Gryffindor common room. He had destroyed their portrait, the one that held the password, so the fat lady had to run to a nearby portrait. At this moment, Filch was trying to fix her portrait for her. That night, the students found themselves sleeping in the Great Hall, underneath the enchanted ceiling and a million twinkling stars. Aileen didn't mind this so much. At least there were no Dementors present and besides, she got to watch Snape most of the night as he walked among the students keeping watch.

Quidditch season began and with Draco being hurt, Gryffindor played their first game against Hufflepuff. It started out as a normal game, but ended with screams and wide-eyes watching Harry fall from the sky unconscious. He had flown too close to one of the Dementors and they had attacked him, the only thing saving him from a crash landing and certain death was the quick actions of Dumbledore who floated Harry to the ground. Aileen was so caught up in making sure Harry was okay, she made a terrible mistake, one that would come back to haunt her later on that night. With the air turning colder, she had decided to wear her favorite, and most cherished, possession, the black cloak given to her as a baby. Running to make sure he was okay, she had knocked it off her shoulders. It landed in the place where she had been sitting watching the game, and there it would stay until she realized it was missing.

Everyone in the school was asleep, the time being well past midnight, everyone except for Aileen. She paced the floors of the Slytherin common room, her hands pulling at her long hair. Her face was a mask of horror and sorrow, tears clouded her vision. She had spent the better part of two hours searching every place she could think of for her black cloak, but it was nowhere to be found. The one constant thing in her life, the one thing she clung to from her time before the orphanage was gone. Her pace picked up its speed as she realized it could be anywhere and thus, it was probably lost to her. It was as if a part of her body had gone missing.

"I have to find it!" she whispered frantically, a small tear running down her cheek.

Again, she looked around the common room, only the fourth time in less than ten minutes. Her eyes scanned every corner and nook, upturning couch cushions, turning over tables, and still, there was no sign of the black cloak. Aileen let out a whimper of frustration and scanned the room again.

Her eyes fell onto the floor and noticed a banner for the Slytherin Quidditch team. It was then that the realization of where the black cloak was hit Aileen square in the chest. She had worn it today to the match, and somehow it must have fallen off. She could remember putting it on this morning but not taking it off. It could still be out there, and that thought was enough to give her the courage to exit the common room and walk towards the upper levels of Hogwarts.

Out into the darkened hallways, Aileen looked around to make sure it was clear. There was no sound of anyone close, so she snuck towards the back entrance of the school, praying the whole time that Dumbledore didn't have some charm on the door to make it alarm when she opened it. If he did, so be it. She had to get that black cloak, feeling as though she couldn't cope without it. With a deep breath, she gently opened the door and stepped out into the cool night's air. After a few silent seconds, Aileen breathed deeply, realizing there was no charm on the door.

The moon shown down on the Quidditch Pitch giving it enough light to illuminate Aileen's steps towards it. She ran as hard and fast as her feet could go, feeling the black cloak so close to her. Its whereabouts were already known, and she sped up. If she were caught, it would be the worst punishment she had received at Hogwarts, but even that couldn't break through her resolve at that moment. Nothing could, except for the sounds above her.

Suddenly, Aileen stopped dead in her tracks, the black cloak all but forgotten. In her haste and desperation of having the black cloak back, she had forgotten about one horrible thing, the Dementors. They floated above her head, their numbers sounding in the teens. She could hear their robes blowing in the wind, and a bone-chilling realization hit her as she realized they were getting closer. The air around her turned to a cold she had never felt before, and she felt her body going numb with the sensation. Every horrible, sad memory she had crashed down upon her head and she fell to her knees under its weight. Tears blinded her eyes, causing her to lose focus of the Quidditch Pitch. Suddenly, she heard the woman's shrill laugh and the man's angered scream.

"No!" she whispered in horror.

Aileen knew she had to get up, knew she had to move. If she stayed on her knees, there was no telling what the Dementors would do. Her body was so cold, her mind breaking with sadness, but she struggled to her feet and stumbled backwards. She could see the air around her going black and hear them encircling her. They flew around her in rapid succession, the black robes bellowing out before them. With a guttural moan, Aileen turned towards the school.

She was only able to take two steps before she came face to face with a hooded Dementor. The creature was so close to Aileen that she could feel his horrible energy soaking into her very bones. The face was obscured by the hood worn on its head. She couldn't see its cold, dead eyes but could feel it staring straight at her. With a slow, shaky hand, Aileen reached in her pocket for her wand.

"Help me," she whispered frantically, as if her whispers could be heard at the school.

Suddenly, a mouth came from the darkness of the hood. It was a mouth she had never seen before, and there was nothing human about it. It was round, with the sharpest teeth she had ever laid eyes on. Slowly, it began to open before her. Aileen's eyes went wide, feeling as if the thing were tearing her very soul out. Everything, every single thought that frightened her came to her mind. In the insanity of having to relive her most horrible nightmares, Aileen began to scream. Images of shadows, death, blood, and red eyes flew through her mind and her screams became hoarse whispers. The Dementor matched her scream with one of its own and pulled back suddenly.

Aileen fell to the ground, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She fought against the darkness trying to consume her. To her stunned surprise, the Dementor floated back away from her. It gave her all the time she needed to get to her knees. Aileen began to crawl towards the school, tears spilling down her face, her strength all but gone in the first wave of attack. She didn't get far before another Dementor stood before her. She held her wand up in defense, but it was too late. The Dementor opened its mouth, trying to take a piece of her soul. Aileen fell on her back, her mouth coming open in a silent scream. Again, images of death, blood, shadows and red eyes filled her mind. The Dementor had the same reaction as the first, staggering back away from Aileen.

She twisted to the side, feeling the darkness once again try to claim her. She fought against it, begging for someone to come and help her. She was desperate for air, breathing in and out as if she were dying of suffocation. There was more fluttering above her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that what she was hearing was a mistake. She was surrounded by the Dementors and Aileen knew there was no getting out of this.

In that knowledge, Aileen slowly raised the hand holding the wand above her head. "Expecto Patronum," Aileen whispered.

Nothing happened. Her wand stayed as dark as the night around her, no brilliant, white light could be found. She needed an emotion, so strong, to perform the charm, but nothing but sadness came to mind. She cursed herself in a whisper, begging her mind to think of a happy memory.

"Expecto Patronum!" she said more forcefully, as if putting strength behind the word would do. As with the time before, nothing happened.

Aileen cried out as another Dementor came forward. It was at that moment she realized she had another way out of this. Aileen reached in her pocket, grabbed the small call device, and with a hoarse plea, she squeezed the small button with all the strength she could muster.

In a matter of minutes, she heard footsteps running towards her. Aileen turned her head and could barely make out Snape's face in the darkness. He stood stoned-still, his wide eyes looking around her at the Dementors. When Snape's eyes landed on her, she saw a fear in them of that which she had never seen. He ran towards her, throwing himself around her. His black robes came down upon her like blankets, protecting her from the Dementor coming towards them. His arm came around her holding her securely to his side, while the other arm rose towards the creature.

"Expecto Patronum!" Snape screamed at the hideous being.

The brilliant, white light began to grow from his wand. Aileen hid her eyes in the crook of his neck as she heard the Dementor scream. The scream was that of immense pain. The light became a shield in front of them that the Dementors, no matter how hard they tried, could not break.

Aileen turned her head to look behind them and screamed. Three Dementors were closing in on them. Snape whipped his head around just in time for one of the Dementors to attack. Aileen looked on in horror as the Dementor began trying to take a piece of Snape's soul.

"Severus," the thing hissed evilly.

Snape's face turned bone white and his arm dropped from around Aileen. They both fell to the ground, pain etched in every part of Snape's face. His eyes stared wide in front of him, as his face looked as Harry's did that day on the train. It was becoming like vapor and straight into the hooded Dementor's mouth.

"No!" Aileen screamed.

She tried to push herself between Snape and the Dementor, but all she received from her efforts was to be pushed onto her back. It was then they both began to be attacked. Each time, it felt like a horrible assault and she struggled against their hold. She tried the Patronus Charm again to no avail. She could hear Snape's labored breathing beside her. He raised his wand, trying to ward off the attack, and once the Dementors saw this, they attacked from every side. Snape grabbed Aileen's hand, and she knew he understood there was no getting out of this. He had risked his life for her, and she had ended up getting him killed or something worse than killed.

With one last ditch effort, Snape raised his wand and with all the strength he had, he screamed, "Expecto Patronum!"

As he screamed, other voices joined in as well. Aileen barely could turn her head towards the school. She saw Dumbledore and Mcgonagall with their wands in the air. The night filled with such light, Aileen had to close her eyes. In every direction, the light traveled. In every corner and crevice, the light bathed the darkness in its warmth. The Dementors were no match for the three Patronus Charms, and they flew from the area above Aileen and Snape. Their high, pitched screams could be heard miles away from the school.

Aileen's eyes rolled in the back of her head as her body started to convulse. She was on the verge of falling into the darkness, but she tried to hold on, aware of everything around her. She could barely make out Snape's weak voice as he called to her. He was holding her to his chest, telling her to fight against the darkness. Aileen tried to listen to him, but all her body wanted to do was sleep. Somehow, she knew if she allowed herself to sleep this time, she wouldn't wake up.

"Albus!" Snape rasped.

Dumbledore ran towards the two. Snape was in bad shape, his breathing still labored, but Aileen needed the most attention. Whispering his Patronus, a bright, white phoenix rose above them, flying towards the school. Dumbledore had sent it to Madame Pomfrey to let her know they were on their way. Aileen was still convulsing, only the whites of her eyes showing.

"Did they-were we too late?" Mcgonagall asked.

"I don't think so. If they had performed the Dementor's kiss, she would not be moving. Let us get these two to the hospital wing and we can discuss it from there," Dumbledore answered.

"I'm fine," Snape answered tersely. He didn't look fine. He looked as if he were just shaken to his core.

Snape stood on weak legs, waiting for his strength to catch up with his actions. As soon as he felt he could walk again, he bent down to gently pick Aileen up. He could not do it, having no strength left. "Albus, I need help," Snape called out.

Dumbledore stepped forward, taking Aileen into his arms to carry. She had settled down some, her body not jerking as badly. Aileen felt as if she were floating in air, her head fuzzy and warm. She felt cold without Snape's cloak around her. She felt cold without him around her.

They entered the hospital wing. Sure enough, Madame Pomfrey was waiting for them. She was facing away from them, working on some spell that would bring Aileen out of whatever state she was in.

"On the bed," she stated without turning around.

Dumbledore did as he was told and gently laid Aileen on the bed. Snape stumbled towards her, sitting on the side of the bed. His face searched hers, looking for any sign that she was okay.

"You too, Severus," she called out, still not turning around. "Get on the bed opposite the girl."

Snape scowled at the back of Madame Pomfrey's head. "I'm fine!"

"I will be the judge of that, now-sit!"

Snape stared at the woman, as if he wanted to wring her neck, but finally he did as he was told. He leaned back against the pillow, his hand coming to rest over his eyes. "Albus, I think the Dementors saw him in Aileen's head," Snape whispered.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked, stunned.

"There is no way to be sure, but by their reaction to whatever they were seeing, they seemed taken aback"

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but Madame Pomfrey beat him to it. "Alright, all finished now." She walked towards Aileen, in her hands a cup of dark liquid. Snape stood from the bed a little too fast, throwing his arms out and steadying his dizzy head.

"There we go, good girl," Madame Pomfrey soothed, as she slid the liquid down Aileen's throat. The girl came up coughing at once, breathing in a large gulp of air. The dark liquid slid down the sides of Aileen's mouth, the taste both delicious and horrid all at once. She tried pushing the cup away, but Madame Pomfrey was persistent. "No dear, you must drink it all."

Aileen coughed and sputtered as the liquid surged through her body. She felt disoriented and not sure where she was. Her vision was blurred, but she could make out someone standing above her. Aileen tried to sit up, but was gently pushed back down.

"Not yet, dear, let it do its job first."

"What did you give her?" Snape asked. A rare moment of concern etched in his voice.

"Why, it's only chocolate, Severus. It helps with the side effects of a Dementor attack. The girl is fine in drinking it, I promise," Madame Pomfrey answered, her hand stroking Aileen's hair.

Aileen paid their conversation no mind. She could still feel the Dementors hovering above her. The horrible red eye she saw while being attacked played in her mind. She began to shutter and tried to move away from the hand stroking her head. Her eyes were beginning to focus a bit, but it did not help her horrified state.

"Aileen, it's alright. You are safe now."

She stilled at once. It was Dumbledore and he was very close to her. Surly, she was safe if he was around. She slowly moved her head towards where he had spoken and was met with his kind eyes. Aileen let out a slow breath to calm her nerves.

"You are in the hospital wing now. It was a close call, but you will be just fine," Dumbledore said gently.

Aileen closed her eyes, but all that awaited her in the darkness was the red eyes. She snapped them open, choosing to keep her eyes on Dumbledore instead. She watched as his face showed his sadness, as if he could see what was happening in her mind.

A few seconds past, and then it dawned on her that she had not been alone. Snape had come to her rescue after she had used the call device. Her eyes went wide, thinking he was still out there. "Where's Professor Snape," she whispered frantically.

"I'm here, Aileen. Everything is fine," Snape responded, his voice sounding tired.

Aileen turned her eyes toward him. He was lying back on a bed opposite hers. She had never seen him in such a state before. His arm was draped over his eyes, as if the brightness of the room burned his vision. His robes had been removed and all that he wore was a black suit. Some of his hair was plastered to his sweaty forehead. He looked as bad as she felt.

"You saved me," she whispered.

"If that were the case, we would not both be lying in a bed in the hospital wing now would we?" he asked, not looking towards her.

She tried not to flinch at his sour tone, but she had no control over the visible movement. He was angry with her, angry that she had put herself in danger, and angry he risked his neck to save her. It was the only explanation to his mood.

"Severus, it is almost impossible to fight off one Dementor, much less a group of them. For you two to have hung on as long as you did, that is a feat seldom heard of," Dumbledore said. Snape did not respond, his arm never moving from his face.

"Aileen, did they speak to you?"

She shook her head no. There were no words this time, just images she didn't understand. She felt the bile rise in her throat and held her hand to her mouth. Madame Pomfrey stood by with a basin, ready for such an occasion. Aileen turned away from Snape, Dumbledore and Mcgonagall as she unloaded the contents of her stomach into the basin. Most of it was dry heaves.

"This is normal, dear," Madame Pomfrey said. Her hand continued rubbing Aileen's back.

When the violent attack was over, Aileen laid back in her bed. "I am not trying to pry, Aileen, but I need to know what they made you see." Dumbledore said.

At this, Snape's arm fell from his side, and he slowly sat up. His eyes were staring at Aileen, waiting for her to answer. She looked a Dumbledore, fear etched on her face. She could not, would not, relive what she had seen and heard. "Please, Professor Dumbledore, don't make me have to relive it," Aileen whispered, tears blurring her vision.

Aileen felt someone put their arm gently around her, and she fell into their embrace. "Let her rest now, Albus. It has been a very long night," Mcgonagall said softly, holding Aileen close. Dumbledore sighed, but agreed to not asking anymore questions.

"You're right Minerva, my apologies, Aileen," Dumbledore said softly. "It, indeed, has been a long night, and we all need our sleep. Minerva, let us leave these two in Madame Pomfrey's hands and retire to our quarters."

"I said I was fine," Snape said, getting to his feet and grabbing his cloak to leave.

"Oh, no you don't. Get back in that bed or I'll restrain you myself. Goodness grief, Severus, you were attacked by Dementors tonight!" Madama Pomfrey huffed.

Madame Pomfrey didn't need to threaten Snape, for gravity did the job for her. He stumbled back, sitting on the bed with his head in his heads. With a groan, he laid back down. Dumbledore and Mcgonagall walked from the hospital wing, and silence fell between Aileen and Snape. She watched him, wondering just how angry he was at her.

"I'm so sorry about tonight," Aileen whispered to him later.

Snape turned his head towards her, his eyes showered in the moon's light. They looked tired but stern. "You will receive detention for your idiotic choice tonight, Aileen! One week with me!" he said low.

The anger was in his voice, but she could also hear fear. The tears appeared in her eyes, knowing just how disappointed he must have felt in her. The one thing running through her mind was how much danger she had put him in. It could have turned out much worse, with her dead or him. She looked away from his black orbs, staring at the ceiling above her.

Moments later, there was a deep sigh from Snape. He sat up on the edge of the bed. "Thank you for trusting in me to be there for you tonight, Aileen. I swear, I will always come when you need me," he whispered. She looked at him, the tears running down her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered back. His eyes softened, losing all the anger within them. "I know," he said gently. "Sleep."

Aileen's eyes closed, hearing his soft voice and the promise he was making. It was enough to relax her and allow the sleep to take her under.


	10. Hogwarts, Year Three Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can love really overcome the darkest of days? Aileen, born in the ashes of darkness, will learn that it is not who you were born to, but the choices you make that will define the person you become. Forgiveness will be the road that leads to love.

The following week was spent in detention with Snape. It wasn't so bad. He had her doing things from grading first-year essays to alphabetically putting his books back on the large shelves. Aileen thought it could have been much worse. She would take small moments to glance at the man behind his desk. He would pay her no attention, too caught up in papers he was grading. She watched as his face would turn from amusing to anger to void of any emotion. He had not tried to talk to her about what had happened with the Dementors. It was as though it never happened.

On this particular night, he had her fixing his books on the self. She tried to keep her mind off of Snape, choosing instead to grab one of his books. She opened it and began reading the words. It was a book of spells, most she had not even been taught yet. She flipped the page, becoming engrossed in the different spells. One in particular caught her interest. She had been taught this spell and had seen Draco perform it the year before. What caught her interest was that the spell conjured snakes.

Aileen reached her hand out before her, as if she held her wand, and pointed it towards the candelabra in the corner of the room. She began practicing the spell, the way the book taught her to do. Her hand made circular motions, her mind concentrating on what she was doing.

"Serpensortia," Aileen whispered.

Suddenly, Aileen felt her body grow hot and light shot out of her towards the candelabra. She watched as the candelabra began to shrink and coil itself into the shape of a snake. Behind her, Snape jumped from his chair, surprise written on his face. His chair fell back, making a loud bang that surprised both Aileen and the snake.

"Aileen, what did you do?" Snape said, walking over to her.

He stood right beside her, their eyes staring towards the snake as it slithered towards them. Aileen felt no fear from the snake, and as Snape raised his wand to take care of the snake, Aileen's hand flew out and grabbed his forearm in a death-like grip. Her eyes never moved away from the snake, a feeling inside of her stirring. Ever since the Dementor attack, Aileen had felt off somehow. Her dreams were filled with more of the red eyes and the things that scared her the most, yet she was beginning to accept them, and the more she delved into her dreams, the more she felt them pulling at her.

"Aileen, step back!" Snape whispered forcefully.

Her eyes stared harder at the snake, a smile beginning to grow on her face. She had conjured it without her wand. How was that possible? She felt powerful looking at the snake, and again something stirred inside her. Aileen began to hear a voice inside her head whispering that she could have a power her little feeble mind could not imagine. Aileen began to laugh as she watched the snake turn directions, heading from her to Snape. Its black eyes stared at the man beside her.

Aileen felt Snape try to break her grasp of his arm, but she clamped down harder, digging her fingernails into the man. "Don't be afraid, Severus, it's just a snake," Aileen whispered, turning her smile towards him. "You should be more afraid of the person whose power the snake is working under."

Snape's arm began to shake, and his wand fell to the floor. The snake was only inches away from him now, and Aileen watched with a wide smile. Snape tried to take a step away, but somehow Aileen had more power than he. She held him in place, her mouth coming open as she spoke to the snake in Parseltongue. The snake spoke back, its tongue slithering out as its tail rattled.

"Aileen, stop this at once!" Snape yelled.

His outburst only caused Aileen to laugh harder, her fingernails digging deeper. Snape cried out in terror as the snake began wrapping itself around his leg. Snape tried to kick it off, but it was too late. The snake intertwined himself around Snape's legs and began to slither up the man's chest. His eyes turned, pleading with Aileen to help him.

Aileen stepped in front of Snape, her grasp on his arm no longer needed now that the snake had him completely immobile. She watched the terror build in his eyes and she fed off the fear. It made her feel powerful, and it made her want more. She closed the gap between her and Snape, coming to within inches of his face. Her hand came up, lightly caressing his cheek.

"Please," he begged.

She closed her eyes, feeling the power surge faster inside her. To hear someone plead for their life was a precious feeling, to know you held that person's life in your hands and could crush them like a bug under one's shoe. "Hey, hey, it's okay, Severus. It will not hurt a bit, I swear it," she whispered as her lips came to within inches of his mouth.

The snake made its way around Snape's neck and began to squeeze, cutting the man's breathing off at once. Aileen stood and watched him, her hand continuing to caress his face. "His blood will one day flow through me," Aileen whispered.

"Aileen, please don't do this!" Snape wheezed, the snake letting up a little.

"He's waiting on me, Severus. I must go to him," Aileen said gently. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him gently, allowing her lips to linger for just a moment. She found herself surprised when Snape kissed her back. She slowly moved back, her eyes hooded from the touch of him. "Pity," she whispered.

Aileen turned away from Snape and walked towards the door. As she opened it, she looked back to the terror-filled man. The snake raised its head away from Snape, his eyes staring daggers at the man. Snape was struggling to free himself, his breathing coming out in pants. Aileen could not help it, she watched for another minute, watched him struggle with the fact he was about to die.

"Nagini, kill," Aileen hissed.

The snake jerked its head back, its mouth coming open, showing its fangs. Snape began to scream, but it was cut off as the snake sank its poison into the man's throat. As she walked out of the door, Aileen smiled, feeling quite proud. The last sound she heard was the cold, dead body of Severus Snape hitting the floor.

"Nooooooo!"

Aileen jerked up in bed screaming. Her wide-eyes searched around the darkened room, not knowing where she was. She could still see Snape wrapped in the snake, his terror-filled eyes pleading with her to help him. The fact that it had only been a dream had not sunk in yet. Tears streamed down her face, her mouth open in a horrible sob. Her body was shaking from pure fear, and she screamed out again, the sight of the snake puncturing Snape's throat running through her mind.

"Aileen, calm down. It's just a dream."

Snape's face came into view in front of her. His face was searching hers in concern, his hands held her shoulders gently. Aileen could tell that she had awoken him, his eyes still holding sleep. Aileen knew she should have calmed down in that moment, but with Snape so close to her, she felt the fear intensify.

"Get away from me!" she screamed as she pushed away from him to climb out of the bed. Shocked, he let go of her, and she fell on the floor hard. Aileen scrambled to her knees and crawled away from Snape as far as she could. She came to rest at the opposite wall, curling herself into a ball and sobbing into her hands. She began rocking back and forth, feeling as if she were going insane. The dream felt so real, the evil inside of her palpable.

"Aileen, please," Snape said softly.

He had stood from the bed and walked towards her, bending down only inches from Aileen. She could feel his warmth in front of her, but the dream wouldn't allow her to reach out to him. She continued rocking back and forth, her sobs rising in volume. What was happening to her?

"It was only a dream, Aileen. Whatever it was, it was nothing but a dream," Snape soothed.

Her tear-stained face rose slowly to look at him. He was so close to her. "No, it was more than just a dream," she whispered.

"Tell me all about it, Aileen. I'll show you that it was just a dream," Snape said, reaching for her arm.

"No!" Aileen screamed. She scrambled to her feet and ran past him towards the door. Aileen had to get away from Snape before she hurt him. She could feel it inside her, the way she watched happily as the snake had murdered him.

As soon as she reached the door, it jerked open and Dumbledore stood before her. His concerned eyes moved from her to Snape, confusion written on his face. Snape stopped his movements towards Aileen once he saw Dumbledore. The two men looked at one another, speaking without words. Aileen fell to her knees in front of the man, sobbing at his feet. Dumbledore bent down, laying his hand gentle on top of her head.

"Aileen, what happened?" he asked softly.

Her hands covered her tear-stained face and she began shaking her head, not wanting to answer the man. Through her closed eyelids, Aileen could hear Snape's pleas, see his eyes begging her and feel his lips upon hers. If it was a dream, how could it have felt so real?

"She had a bad dream," Snape answered for her.

She jumped, hearing him right behind her. "Please, Professor Dumbledore, please get me away from him," Aileen whispered frantically.

She heard Snape scoff behind her. "Are you serious, Aileen? After what I did for you tonight, do you honestly think I would hurt you?" he seethed. Snape was misunderstanding her actions. It was the other way around. She was afraid she would hurt him.

"Severus, that's enough. I'm going to take the girl up to my office and speak with her. You can go back to your quarters for the night. If I need your assistance, I will call for you," Dumbledore said.

"No, not until she understands that I won't hurt her," Snape said angrily.

Dumbledore stood from Aileen and turned towards the younger man, walking to stand in front of him. "Severus, something serious has happened to her tonight, and unless you are not present, I do not think she will confide in me. Let me learn the cause of her outburst, and then I will explain it to you, please," Dumbledore said quietly.

Snape looked from Dumbledore to Aileen, his eyes showing anger at not understanding what was happening. He turned without a word and walked back to his hospital bed. Grabbing his black cloak, he walked from the room without another word. Aileen looked up, seeing him exit the room. She felt lost and helpless, but at least he was in no danger from her now.

"Can you walk, Aileen?" Dumbledore asked.

She nodded her head, taking a deep breath. Dumbledore helped her to her feet and assisted her out of the room. Walking through the darkened halls, Aileen felt a chill set in. Her eyes made shadows move on their own accord, and she turned towards Dumbledore, finding shelter in his embrace. He patted her gently on the shoulder, letting her know she was safe.

Once in his office, he sat her in a chair in front of his desk. Without asking, he conjured some hot tea and passed it to her. The moment the hot liquid went down her throat, she felt the coldness disappear. It sent a heating sensation throughout her being and she sighed with the feeling. Dumbledore watched her, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched the liquid working.

After a moment, and half her hot tea gone, Dumbledore began to ask her questions. "What happened tonight, Aileen?"

She slowly looked up at the man, tears still in her eyes. "I-I hurt him, Professor. I-I killed him," she whispered miserably.

Dumbledore's eyebrows twitched, the only movement from his face as he listened to her words. "Are you referring to Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Aileen nodded her head, her face crumbling. "I-I killed him."

"Tell me, Aileen, tell me what happened," Dumbledore said.

With a deep, watery breath, Aileen began, "I-I was looking through a book of spells in his office. I found a spell that Draco had used last year, a spell to conjure a snake." Aileen didn't miss the small flinch on Dumbledore's face, but if she was going to tell him about the dream, she had to proceed. "I conjured it without my wand, and the power it invoked in me was strong. T-there was this v-voice in my head, telling me I could do anything, that I was powerful enough to do anything. T-the snake, it talked to me, telling me its wishes to kill Professor Snape," Aileen cried out.

She stopped as a sob overtook her, feeling horrible and foolish. Dumbledore sat patiently waiting for her to continue, his soft voice calming her down and telling her it was alright. After a few minutes, she got herself back under control and went on. "I-I spoke to the snake, allowing it to strike Professor Snape, and I stood by and laughed as it did. I-I relished in his pain and death. I felt so powerful."

"Have you had other dreams like this, Aileen?"

She shook her head no at his question. It was the first she had had of killing someone. "Something's changed in me, Professor. After the attack with the Dementor, I feel myself slipping into darkness, and I feel as though there's no escape. What did they do to me?" Aileen cried.

Dumbledore stood from his chair and walked around, bending before her. His eyes were as serious as she had ever seen them. His hands came up, holding her face still so she would be looking at him when he spoke. "All they have done is made you face your darkest fears. They have not changed you, Aileen. Do not drown in their misery and darkness. You are here, you are safe and so is Professor Snape. He is no deader from that snake's venom than you are lost in that darkness."

Aileen reached out, wrapping her arms around Dumbledore. He brought her into his embrace, soothing her cries. Aileen wanted to believe him, more than she could ever admit. She prayed she had the control to banish the darkness within her mind for good.

She spent a while longer in Dumbledore's company. The more time passed, the better she felt. The dream, though still raw, was starting to lose its sting. Aileen was able to look at it for what it was, just a dream.

She wasn't sure how much time passed when she rose from the chair to go back to the hospital wing. Though she felt she didn't need to, Dumbledore thought it would be better not to go back to the Slytherin tower and wake the children. There would be questions; ones that Aileen had no interest in answering.

She made it to the door when Dumbledore spoke. "Aileen, please talk with Professor Snape and let him know you are okay. He has come to care a great deal about you, and that is a rare thing for him. He does not show his feeling easily, but I do see how much he cares."

Aileen did not know what to say to that. All she felt was the familiar jolt in her stomach, and it made her want to jump for joy. Instead of the fear she felt for Snape earlier, she felt her feelings for him coming back. It was a sign that she accepted the dream for nothing but a dream. Snape was safe with her, she knew that. She would never harm him.

"I will, Professor. Thank you," she whispered.

She climbed down the stairs, into the darkened hallways and made her way back to the hospital wing. It, too, was dark. She felt wide awake, not wanting to sleep for years to come. After the dream, she would be lucky if her eyes closed at all. Aileen walked towards her bed and noticed something in the darkness. It was lying on the top of her sheets. Its color blended with the darkness, but the outline was visible. She slowed, her eyes trying to adjust so she could see. When the realization of what was lying there hit her, she let out a loud cry and ran towards her bed.

Aileen grabbed the black cloak and held it to her face. The fabric ran across her cheeks, causing more tears to fall from her eyes. It was back, her most cherished possession. She threw it across her shoulders, wrapping it around her body and crying, this time in happiness. A watery smile began to grow on her face, her cries turning to laughter. How it got here, Aileen had no clue, but her happiness was bubbling over. She held the black cloak tightly against her, feeling as if the world was righted once more. Every horrible memory from tonight washed away with her tears.

"I thought you might like to have that back, seeing as you wanted to battle Dementors to get to it," someone softly called behind her.

Aileen turned abruptly at the sound. Her wide-eyes searched the darkness until they landed on Snape's face. He was standing a good ways away from her, his eyes lingering on the black cloak. She could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"H-how?" Aileen asked.

"While you were talking to Professor Dumbledore, I took the opportunity to retrieve it. You, um, were talking about it in your sleep," he said quietly.

"The Dementors," Aileen said, her voice showing how stunned she was.

Snape took a small step towards her. Aileen's first instinct was to take a step back, but she reminded herself that it had been just a dream. She reminded herself she wouldn't hurt him. He took another and then another, until finally he was standing before her.

"They're gone. Professor Dumbledore asked them to leave, no matter what the Ministry of Magic says. They have attacked two students." Snape said.

"Thank y-you, so much," Aileen whispered.

She held the black cloak even tighter around her, its fabric comforting her, but not for the reasons it used to. As she looked at the man before her, she realized the cloak would be something Snape himself would wear. It was exactly his taste, and she had even seen some cloaks of his that reminded her of this one. It was becoming a symbol for the man standing in front of her.

"Aileen, whatever you dreamed, I have given you my word that I would never hurt you. You have my protection before anything else," Snape said softly.

Aileen shook her head, her eyes roaming away from his. "It was never about whether you would hurt me, Professor. It was if I would hurt you," she whispered.

For a few moments, Snape didn't answer. He stared at her, as if his mind was working out what she had said. "I see," he stated simply. "I do not fear you, Aileen. What was the dream about?"

With a deep breath, she began to tell him what she had dreamed, omitting the kiss. When she was finished, she waited to hear what he would say, but Snape didn't say a word. After a while, Aileen felt as though he would not speak. Maybe he found the dream too disturbing and would want nothing to do with her from this moment on. That thought scared her most of all, and she opened her mouth to say something, but Snape chose that moment to speak.

"I can see where the dream might be upsetting, but let me remind you, Aileen, that I am a Potions Master, and I think it would take more than just snake venom to do me in."

Without hesitation, Aileen ran the rest of the way towards Snape, wrapping her arms around him. She squeezed her eyes shut, not caring if he reprimanded her or not. After everything he had done for her tonight, it was the least she could do to show her thanks. Slowly, gently she felt his arms come around her, and her eyes shot open in surprise.

It did not last as long as she would have liked. Snape's arms fell to his side, and it was her cue to let go. Reluctantly, Aileen stepped back, looking up at Snape shyly. "Go back to bed, Aileen. The morning will be coming soon."

Aileen nodded her head and climbed back into bed. The cloak was still wrapped around her small frame, and she snuggled further into it. Snape turned to go, but Aileen called out to him. "Will you stay, please, just until I fall asleep?" she asked quietly.

Snape turned back to her, looking a little uncomfortable. She remembered what Dumbledore said about him not showing his emotions, and the fact that he cared for her was rare. He sat on the bed that he occupied earlier, his head nodding. "I will be here, Aileen." She smiled one last time before lying down and finding sleep again. This time there were no snakes, just the feel of black fabric surrounding her.

When Aileen awoke the next day, she looked over at where Snape had been and noticed he was gone. He had kept his word and stayed until she fell asleep.

"Ah, you're awake, that's good," Madame Pomfrey said. The woman walked towards Aileen and helped her sit up on the side of the bed. "You had a rough night last night, didn't you?" she asked, her voice sounding motherly.

"It could have been better," Aileen responded.

"Well, let me have a look at you, and if everything is okay, you can join the other students in the Great Hall for breakfast."

When Madame Pomfrey was satisfied Aileen was out of harm's way, she allowed the girl to leave. After changing into her robes, Aileen hurried down the hall, her stomach growling at the thought of food. She opened the door o the Great Hall and hurried to the Slytherin table, taking an empty seat beside Draco. He looked at her, his eyes full of concern. She tried to smile, but wasn't sure if she pulled it off.

"Do I even want to know?" he whispered.

"Not even a little bit," she whispered back, piling her plate with food.

"You are as bad as Potter when it comes to attracting danger, I swear!" Draco huffed.

With a mouth full of eggs, Aileen responded. "I've noticed."

Aileen was starving, and she began cramming food down her throat as if she would never eat again. She was aware of Draco's wide-eyes watching her, but she ignored him completely, savoring the aromas and the spectacular taste of the food.

"You'd find this interesting, Aileen. Your friend Potter got in trouble for sneaking out to Hogsmeade when he didn't have permission. Come to find out, he was aided by some device that Snape tried to confiscate from him, but that horrible teacher Lupin got Potter out of trouble. As usual, someone comes to the great Potter's rescue," Draco said angrily.

Aileen's eyes roamed to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione deep in conversation. She felt sad thinking she hadn't spent much time with them this year. She had missed them, even Hermione and her nonstop talking. She made a vow to meet up with them later to see how their year was going.

"Tomorrow's the final Quidditch match. Us against Gryffindor, and it's time for a little payback," Draco said to Aileen. They were walking to Potions after breakfast and she slowed down, turning towards him. He slowed when he saw her stop, turning to look at her.

"What are you planning?" she asked suspiciously.

He smiled. "It's nothing you should worry about, Aileen."

Hearing him say that made Aileen worry about nothing else but the Quidditch match. The Slytherin team had something up their sleeve. He grabbed her arm, pulling her into Snape's class. Aileen tried to keep her mind on the caldron in front of her, but with Snape walking around the desks to check on the student's progress at making their potions, it was hard to concentrate.

"Easy on the onion root, Miss Malfoy, gently crush before adding it," Snape said softly.

The room became deathly quiet, all eyes on Aileen and Snape. She looked around, wondering why they were staring at her. Snape didn't seem to notice. If he did, he never reacted, but walked to the next table opposite her. She heard Draco snigger beside her, and she looked over at him, her eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"Teacher's pet," he whispered. A large grin was plastered on his face.

"Whatever," Aileen mumbled, feeling her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. She looked up at Snape, watching him take his seat and a small smile played on her lips. She didn't mind being a teacher's pet, not in this class anyway.

It was the day of the Quidditch match against Slytherin and Gryffindor. True to his word, Draco and the rest of the Slytherin team was giving payback in the form of illegal jabs and unsportsmanlike conducts. Aileen wondered if they realized they weren't exactly hurting Gryffindor as much as they were hurting their own team. Gryffindor was pulling away, thanks to the stupid penalties.

"This is stupid," Aileen mumbled, getting to her feet.

"Hey, where are you going? The match isn't over yet!" Pansy Parkinson said angrily.

"It is for me," Aileen said as she passed the girl.

She walked down the stairs, heading out of the stadium. Aileen wasn't about to watch her team cheat just to get back at Gryffindor. It was stupid and rather embarrassing. As she left the stadium, she heard the cheers from the Gryffindor side and boos from the Slytherin side. Looking back at the Quidditch Pitch, Aileen shook her head. It was then that something moved in the corner of her eyes. She jerked her head over towards the direction of the trail leading to Hogsmeade. There was nothing there, but she could have sworn she saw black fur.

Her first thought was to go and investigate, but a voice screamed in her head that she needed to continue walking. Hadn't she had enough trouble the last couple of days? Still, she had too much curiosity in her for her own good. Not really believing what she was doing, Aileen turned from the safety of the school and walked towards where she saw the movement.

Aileen found herself behind a grove of trees, their large frames blocking out the view of the Qudditch pitch. She fumbled in her pocket, getting the call device ready just in case. If she were to have to use it, she already knew that Snape would kill her himself. She walked in a long circle, looking all around her, but there was nothing around.

She sighed, feeling a weight lift at the thought that there was nothing here. She chuckled, flipping the call device in the air and catching it in her hand. Thank goodness Snape wouldn't have to come to her defense. Shaking her head, she began to walk away. The sound of a twig breaking behind her caused Aileen to stop dead in her tracks.

"Don't turn around, don't turn around," Aileen whispered frantically.

But turn she did, and what awaited her as she turned caused the hairs to stand on the back of her neck. Before her, growling furiously was a large, black dog. His eyes stared at her, his teeth bared. Aileen wasted no time in turning and running as fast as she could away from the dangerous creature. She had waited too late to flee as the dog nipped at her feet, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. The breath was knocked out of her, causing her to slam her eyes shut. The call device was knocked from her hands, and she desperately began crawling towards it.

Just as her fingers skimmed over the small box, she felt the black dog clamp down on the end of her pants leg. With a jerk, Aileen went backwards, sliding on the ground. The dog was dragging her away from safety and Aileen screamed. No one at the Quidditch Pitch heard her as the crowd erupted in cheers and shouts. Harry had just grabbed the golden snitch.

Aileen looked behind her, noticing a dilapidated house coming into view. The dog was dragging her in that direction, and Aileen desperately tried to grab a hold of the long grass. It was no use. The shack was coming closer, and Aileen tried to scream again, hoping to get someone's attention from Hogsmeade.

Suddenly, she was in the shack and being dragged up the stairs. Aileen felt every bump and cried out in pain. The large dog slowed its movements but not its hold on her. The way up the stairs became less painful after that. She was brought into a dirty, dusty room. All around her, the room was falling apart.

It was there, the dog released her and she scrambled to her feet, running towards the door. The large dog moved in her path, blocking off her escape. Aileen scooted back, bumping into the wall behind her. She looked around the room, looking for another way out, but she could see none. Her scared eyes drifted back to the dog.

"Please, please let me go," she whispered.

The dog did not move, just stared at her with his large eyes. She watched as slowly the dog's head tilted to the side, as if trying to figure her out. Aileen stood stock still, praying that it would realize its mistake and run off, allowing her to leave. It began whining, its head tilting to the other side. Aileen looked at it confused. It growled at her, as if warning her to stay put.

Slowly, she watched the dog bow its head, its body beginning to vibrate. She gasped as she watched it changing form and suddenly, before her a man knelt. His head was still bowed, his dirty hair falling down around his face. A moment later, his face lifted slowly to look at her, and within an instant she recognized the face of Sirius Black.

"Oh God," she whispered.

She began to shake, her eyes darting around, desperate for a way out. Sirius slowly stood to his feet, his eyes never leaving hers. Aileen felt she had no choice. She would have to fight her way out. Her fists came up in front of her, and she took the stance as if to fight. He looked at her, his face turning to one of amusement.

"Come on," she said, her fists out before her, moving her weight from one foot to the other. "I've had to deal with insane Professors, a memory of a dead boy and Dementors. I think I can take on a dog," she whispered.

Sirius began to laugh, his hand coming down and slapping his leg. Aileen looked at him as if he had lost his mind, which in truth, he probably had. His eyes closed, tears of laughter trying to fight their way through.

"Oh, excuse me," he said, trying to calm his laughter. "I don't mean to laugh at you, it's just you have a lot of spunk for such a small girl."

"Come on and let me show you how much spunk I have," she seethed. Aileen never let her guard down, keeping her fists out before her. She would be ready for anything. This time, she would not be the victim of someone's vengeance. "Come on!" she screamed. If she were to die, she would do it her way.

Sirius slowly raised his hands, the smile never falling from his face. "I do not want to fight you."

Her fists dropped just a fraction, but she raised them again, not sure what he was playing at. He was confusing her, causing her mind not to work properly. It had to be a part of his plan to kill her. "If you don't want to kill me then why drag me here?" she asked.

"Because, I need help, well it didn't start out as you being the one to help, but when I saw you approach, I took the opportunity."

"I'm not going to help you kill Harry! He's my friend!" Aileen yelled.

Sirius took a step toward Aileen and she whimpered in fear, her fists shaking. He raised his hands higher, trying to show that he meant her no harm. "I do not want to kill Harry either. I know you are his friend, I've seen you two together at the school" he said softly.

"T-then what do you want?" Aileen asked.

Sirius took another step towards her, only a small space separating them. Aileen looked at him, really looked at him. She saw beyond the dirty face and the tethered clothes. His eyes caught her attention and she stared into them, as if staring into his soul. Without thought, her hands fell to her side. His eyes showed kindness, something that greatly surprised her.

"All I ask is that you hear my story," he whispered. Sirius now stood in front of Aileen. The moments passed before she could answer. His eyes were pleading with her to listen to him.

"Okay," she breathed.

She listened to every word the man had to say. She heard of how he had been best friends with Harry's father and mother, how they had been like family, and he was even named Harry's godfather. He told her how it destroyed him the night James and Lily Potter died, feeling as though he had lost everything.

"When I found out who was responsible for giving their location to the Dark Lord, I went into a rage. I went after the man, who at one time was our closest friend. When I found him, he set me up killing those Muggles and making it look as if he was dead in the process. He was able to pin it all on me, and I was sent to Azkaban for it. All these years, I have waited for the moment to get my revenge," said Sirius.

Aileen listened to every word, her heart breaking for the man beside her. She could see in his eyes the pain he felt. She made up her mind then and there, if he had wanted to kill her, he would have done it already. Seeing as she was still alive, Aileen felt it safe to say the man was telling the truth. The emotions within him told her he was telling the truth.

"How can I help?" she said. Aileen reached over, taking the man's dirty hand in hers. She felt sorry for him, hearing the heartbreak in his voice as he told her his story. It had all been a misunderstanding. Sirius smiled at her, his eyes glinting with tears. "What's your name?" he whispered.

"Aileen…Malfoy," she said hesitating.

Sirius's eyes went wide, his mouth coming open in shock. "What?" he whispered. "Lucius and Narcissa have a daughter? I thought their child was a boy."

"They have a son, yes, Draco Malfoy. They adopted me a month before the school year and before you ask, I have no idea why," Aileen said with a chuckle.

He continued to stare, his shock still evident on his face. "I guess that would make us cousins, though I haven't had anything to do with my family for years," he said.

Aileen shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we can start a new tradition."

The shock turned into a smile, a big one at that. To Aileen, it made him look younger and less threatening. He turned his palm over, taking her hand in his. Reaching it up to his lips, he gave it a soft kiss.

"Now, how can I help?" she asked once he let go of her hand.

He looked at her apologetically before answering. "Well, I need you to stay here."

"Why," she asked confusingly.

Sirius stood to his feet and paced the room, his face looking determined. "My plan is to lure Harry here, and possibly his friend Ron since he has what I want. I need you here so when they come, you can help me keep them calm long enough for me to explain what's going on." He finally stopped and turned towards her. "I know I'm asking a lot from you, having you stay here, but I feel you can help me greatly."

Aileen looked around, the thought of having to hang out in this creepy house wasn't something she was looking forward to, but seeing Sirius's pleading eyes, she knew she had no choice. He needed her help, and that's exactly what she would give him.

"Okay," she said nodding her head.

HIs face beamed and he ran towards her, picking her up and swinging her around in a circle, laughing the whole time. She joined in, matching his laughter with hers. He sat her down and began making preparations to go back to the school. He told her he would approach Harry at nightfall, hoping he didn't have to drag the boy here like he did Aileen. She listened to his plan, throwing in her own advice when she felt it was needed.

With the plan made, Sirius began to leave. He went over the plan one more time with her, making sure she understood exactly what her part in all of this was. Aileen nodded her head with every word. "If it gets too dangerous and Harry refuses to listen, you get out of the way, Aileen. Do not put yourself in harm's way for me."

"I won't need to. Harry will listen," she tried to assure him.

"I hope you're right," he said. With one final nod, Sirus turned back into the large, black dog and left the Shrieking Shack, leaving Aileen all alone in the darkness.

She paced the floor, wondering what was happening. It had been hours since he had left, almost a day since she had been taken to the Shrieking Shack. She wondered if anyone noticed she was missing. What if they had and were sending out a search party, ruining any chance Surius had at cornering Harry. Aileen found it strange that she was wishing that no one was looking for her.

There was a sound underneath the house, as if someone was screaming. Aileen stopped dead in her tracks, her ears straining to listen. Again, she heard something sounding like a scream. There was a loud bang coming from below, and Aileen ran towards the door, trying to see below.

All of a sudden, Sirius appeared in the form of the dog, and Aileen could see he was dragging someone behind him. He was growling, as if angry. "Watch the stairs!" she yelled at Sirius, but he acted as though he didn't hear her, and went full force up the stairs. The person behind the dog took every blow head on.

Aileen jumped back just in time as he ran into the room with his prisoner. Aileen looked down, her eyes wide as she saw Ron lying on the floor. His face was cut in several places, his mouth open in a silent scream.

"Ron," Aileen breathed. She bent down towards him, making sure he was okay.

Something crawled out of his pocket, and Aileen jerked back with a scream. She watched a fat rat jump off of Ron and ran towards the broken bed. It slid underneath and there it stayed. Aileen watched as a cat ran in, but it wasn't just any cat, it was Hermione's. The cat ran towards the bed and stood stock still, as if to make sure the rat didn't run back out.

"Aileen," Ron whispered in pain.

Aileen bent down, her eyes scanning his legs and noticing the odd shape one of them sat in. "It's broken," she whispered. As she reached down to touch it, Ron let out a howl of pain. "Okay, just stay still, Ron."

"E-everyone's looking for you. W-when you didn't come down for supper, Dumbledore and Snape got worried," Ron said through clenched teeth.

"I'm fine. I've been here the whole time with Sirius, and Ron, it's not what you think. He's the good guy," Aileen said smiling.

"The good guy?" Ron asked angrily. "The good guy, Aileen! Have you seen what he did to my leg?"

"I know he didn't mean for that to happen. H-he's looking for something, something he said you have. He must have found it and just lost control. Ron, you must trust me on this," Aileen said in a rush.

Just then, the sound of more voices below floated up to Aileen and Ron. They turned their heads just in time to see Harry and Hermione run in, both their faces looking scared.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time.

They ran towards the hurt boy, and that's when they noticed Aileen. "Aileen, what happened to you?" Harry asked concerned.

"Listen, Harry, there's something I really must discuss with you. It's about Sirius Black," Aileen started.

"He did this? Did he kidnap you earlier today? I'll kill him, I swear I will!" Harry said angrily.

Aileen raised her hands, trying to calm Harry down. "No, listen! You don't understand, Harry. I need you to listen for just a few minutes," Aileen tried again.

"Understand what? The man that killed my parents is also responsible for kidnapping one of my friends and breaking the other's leg? Is that what I must understand?" Harry yelled.

Aileen opened her mouth to tell them what exactly happened earlier, but there was a growl behind them. All four turned around and watched as the large, black dog walked into the room and slowly towards the bed. His teeth were bared, his eyes looking beyond furious. The next minute, the dog had turned into the man, and Sirius was standing before them, but his eyes were still trained to the bed. Aileen looked in his hands and noticed his wand.

Harry jumped to his feet and within seconds had disarmed Sirius. The man turned his angered eyes away from the bed and onto Harry. "Going to kill me, Harry?" he said softly.

"You killed my parents!" Harry yelled.

Aileen looked on helplessly, feeling as though she had let Sirius down. Harry's wand was pointed at the man's chest, and he did nothing to defend himself, just stood there with his hands in the air.

"I don't deny it…but if knew the whole story," Sirius began, before Harry interrupted him, "I know all I need to!" Harry said.

Aileen watched as Harry's wand took position. He was fixing to attack Sirius, and without thinking, she jumped to her feet. As Harry's mouth came open to speak, Aileen jumped between him and Sirius. Immediately, Harry dropped his wand, his eyes staring at Aileen in confusion.

"What are you doing, Aileen?" Hermione asked.

"Listen to him! Just listen!" she yelled.

"Aileen, I said don't stand between me and danger!" Sirius said angrily behind her.

She turned halfway, keeping both Harry and Sirius in her sights. "I know what you asked, but I can't stand by while Harry makes a huge mistake."

Just then, there was a loud bang at the door, and everyone turned to see Lupin stumble in. His wide-eyes looked from the children to Sirius. When the two men looked at each other, a smile broke out on their faces.

"Remus, how are you old friend?" Sirius said with a smile.

Lupin walked towards the other man, embracing him in a tight hug. "I've been better, but I'm good," he said.

"What?" Hermione yelled. "I-I knew it! You're his accomplice. I always knew it. Y-You're also a werewolf aren't you?" she asked in disbelief.

Lupin looked at Hermione, his face showing how impressed he was at the girl. "She misses nothing does she?" Sirius mumbled.

"Lupin, how could you?" Harry said, his face showing his hurt.

"Please, Harry, let us explain," Lupin said.

"There's nothing to explain," Harry said, moving to the side and back in eyeshot of Black. "That man killed my father!"

"No, he did not!" both Aileen and Lupin said at the same time.

Harry turned towards Aileen, his eyes turning hard. "Why are you trying to save his neck? Becoming a real Malfoy I see!" Harry spat.

Aileen flinched at his anger. She turned fully towards him, her anger rising along with Harry's. "If you would wait for just one moment and hear Sirius out, you might change your mind. Just give him a chance to talk!"

Harry looked passed Aileen, his hard eyes looking straight at the man he wanted to kill. She could see the conflicting emotions. One part of Harry wanted to end the man's life, but the other wanted to hear what the man had to say. "Please, just hear him out," Aileen whispered, begging Harry to listen.

"Talk," Harry said, pointing his wand held towards Sirius.

"Tell him the truth, Sirius," Lupin said softly.

Sirius walked towards Aileen, standing beside her. She looked at him, giving him an encouraging smile. He returned the smile with one of his own, gently grabbing her hand and squeezing it. She refused to let go, sending all of her strength towards the man so he could begin telling Harry of what really happened. Lupin chimed in, starting the conversation about the four best friends, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. He told of how he was bitten, being turned into a werewolf and his friends, instead of shunning him, accepted him for what he was. Padfoot and Wormtail became Animagi to support their friend, which explained how Sirius could turn into a dog. Wormtail became a rat when he wanted. Aileen cringed when Lupin told the story of how they almost got Snape killed while playing a prank on him. If it had not been for Harry's father, Snape would have been killed by the werewolf Lupin.

"Harry, he did not betray your parents, but it was someone, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!" Lupin said.

"Who was it then?" Harry said angrily.

"Peter Pettigrew! He's in this room, right now! Come out, come out Peter. Come out, come out to play" Sirius spat.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Aileen saw black robes and Snape standing before them. His breaths came out in pants, as if he ran the whole way to the Shrieking Shack. His black orbs scanned the room, looking at each of their faces. When his eyes landed on Aileen, she saw them grow wide, but he recovered in a second. He looked down at Aileen and Sirius's hand, seeing their hands still locked, and Aileen groaned inwardly. Snape misunderstood what he was seeing. He assumed Sirius was holding Aileen hostage.

In a fraction of a second, Snape entered the room, stepping towards Aileen and grabbing her from Sirius's hold. He pushed her behind him, his wand raised in in the man's face. Sirius stepped back, his hands in the air.

"Vengeance is sweet! Oh, how I hoped I would catch you!" Snape drawled.

"Severus," Lupin said, taking a step towards the man. Snape turned his wand in Lupin's direction, causing the man to mimic Sirius and raise his hands into the air.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle, and now here's the proof," Snape spat.

"Brilliant, Snape, you once again have come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you will excuse us, Lupin and I have some unfinished business to attend to," Sirius said, walking towards Snape and Aileen.

Snape stuck his wand in Sirius's neck, his face a mask of pure rage. "Give me a reason, I beg you!" Snape whispered.

"Severus!" Lupin called warningly.

"Or maybe I could send you to the Dementors. They are so longing to see you, you know!" he seethed.

Aileen watched as Sirius's face became pure white with fear. His eyes went wide, horror shown through them. "A Dementor's kiss one can only imagine what that's like to endure!"

Aileen closed her eyes, remembering what it was like the night her and Snape were attacked. "Severus, Please," Lupin tried again.

"After you," Snape said, pointing to the door. He turned towards Harry, Hermione and Ron, pointing his head at the door signaling for them to go. Harry took a few steps towards them and raised his wand. Aileen's eyes went wide as she watched the wand point from Sirius to Snape.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

The white light hit Snape square in the chest and he went flying back, hitting the broken bed with a thump, causing the top of the bed to cave in.

"Professor Snape!" Aileen yelled, running towards the bed.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew," Harry said, as if he hadn't just attacked a teacher.

Aileen dug through the broken bed until she saw Snape's arm. She worked her way up until she found his face and began clearing the broken wood off of his body. She prayed he wasn't hurt bad and was only stunned. Her wide-eyes searched for any sign of movement, but there was nothing. The whole time she was trying to help Snape, she was aware of Lupin and Sirius telling Harry about Peter and he being the true traitor of James and Lily Potter.

"The map never lies! Pettigrew is alive and he's right there!" Sirius yelled.

Aileen couldn't help but look over at where Sirius was pointing and was shocked when she saw he was pointing at Ron, or rather, what was in Ron's hand. It was the pet rat, and he was shaking uncontrollably. Sirius walked towards the rat, Harry insisting that he show him that it was Pettigrew. After fighting with Ron, Sirius got a hold of the rat, but it jumped from his hand and began running away. Sirius and Lupin began firing at the animal, but missed. Aileen watched as the rat came straight towards her and Snape, and then the next moment, she was staring face to face with a man, though his features were so much like a rat it could have been comical.

He stared at Aileen for a few moments and then jumped to his feet. She looked up at him, her mouth gaping open in shock. Sirius and Lupin began interrogating him, and finally the truth came out about how Pettigrew betrayed the Potters. Aileen looked over at Harry, her heart going out to him. The two men held their wands, ready to end Pettigrew's life but Harry stopped them. He was going to spare his life, choosing instead to take him to Hogwarts and turn him in.

The next moment happened so fast it had Aileen's head spinning. She was so caught up in making sure that Snape was okay, she didn't see when Pettigrew reached down and grabbed her until she was already in his clutches. His hand was around her neck, ready to snap it at any moment.

"Get back!" he screamed at Sirius, Harry and Lupin. "Get back or I will kill the girl!"

"Peter, let her go!" Sirius said, stepping back like the man had asked.

Pettigrew walked towards the door, keeping Aileen in front of him and his hand on her neck. "I won't go to Azkaban! I won't!" he screamed.

Aileen was pulled out of the room and away from the others. He dragged her down the stairs and towards the door. When they were outside, she fought against him, trying to get away. She could hear the others running to get to her. Aileen only had a second to decide her next move. Her foot lifted and came down hard on Pettigrew's foot. He howled in pain, throwing her to the ground hard. Once she was free, she began crawling back towards the Shrieking Shack and towards Sirius and Lupin, who were now making their way outside. Sirius grabbed her, pulling her to safety behind him. Aileen looked around and noticed that Pettigrew was nowhere to be found, but the rat was, and it was running away.

"Stop him!" Sirius screamed.

"Sirius!" Lupin whispered.

Aileen turned towards the man, hearing fear in his voice. His face was turned upwards, and she looked to see where he was staring. Above them sat a large, full moon. At that moment, she felt Hermione and Harry beside her. They were helping a wounded Ron. Their eyes turned from the two men to where everyone was staring.

"Full moon," Hermione whispered in fear.

Suddenly, Lupin grabbed his stomach, his face etched in pain. He cried out in pain.

"Remus! Remus, remember who you are!" Sirius screamed at his friend. It was too late. Aileen watched, horrified as Lupin began to change. His clothes tore, being replaced by the body of a hairy, werewolf. His long, angered face looked up to the moon and howled.

Even as Snape came into view, his face red with rage towards Harry, it could not stop Aileen and the others from looking away. He grabbed Harry, ready to teach him a lesson.

"P-P-Professor," Ron cried, pointing towards the werewolf, who now was walking towards them.

Snape turned to see what the commotion was about, and Aileen heard him gasp. He threw himself in front of the children, his arms stretched out before them. Aileen grabbed the back of his robes, fearful of what was to happen. The werewolf was standing before Snape now, his teeth bared. Aileen screamed as he raised his large paw and swiped at them. He caught Snape on the shoulder, sending them all reeling to the ground. She heard Snape let out a cry of pain, and she grabbed his arm, blood seeping through the wound. Through his pain, Snape sat up, ready to put himself in harm's way again, but Sirius, in the form of the dog, came to their aid and got the werewolf's attention. They began to fight and soon, they disappeared from view. Harry stood up, screaming at Hermione to get Ron to the hospital wing and rushed after the other two.

"Come on," Aileen said, grabbing Snape's good arm and helping him to stand up. He allowed her to help him all the way back to Hogwarts. She took him straight to the hospital wing, right behind her came Hermione with Ron. Aileen would stay in the hospital wing with Snape until he was released a few hours later.

It wasn't until the next morning that Aileen learned of what happened. To her horror, Harry had told her that Sirius was captured again and waiting to be taken back to Azkaban. She felt the tears immediately. This wasn't fair, he was an innocent man. "Where is he?" she whispered frantically.

"West tower," Harry said sadly.

Aileen wasted no time hurrying towards the tower and the long, spiral staircase leading to the very top. It took her forty minutes to climb each step but she did it, coming to the top and bursting through the doors. The wind whipped at her hair and face, but she paid it no mind, looking for where they were keeping Sirius. He was in a cage, his head resting on the bars behind him. She did not hesitate to run towards him.

"Sirius," she cried.

His head jerked in her direction and he clambered to his feet, rushing towards her. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him, her eyes showing her helplessness. "This isn't right! You shouldn't be in here!" she said miserably.

"Hey, hey, that's enough of that," he said, his hand coming out to rub the tear from her face. "It will be alright, Aileen. Thank you, for everything," he whispered.

"I didn't do anything," she whispered back.

"Yes you did! You believed in me when you didn't have a reason to. Even though we aren't related by blood, you gave me reason to believe in my family again."

"We started a new tradition, remember?" she said, giving him a watery smile.

"Yes, we did!" he whispered emotionally.

Sirius looked passed her, something catching his eye. Aileen looked too, her face scrunching up in confusion. Suddenly, a large animal was landing in front of them and Harry and Hermione climbed down. Aileen's eyes went wide and so did Harry's and Hermione's.

"What?" she whispered.

"There's no time," Hermione said.

Aileen stepped back as Hermione broke Sirius out of his cage. It dawned in her then, and she smiled wide. Sirius would be free. He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her one more time, whispering his goodbye in her ear. "Blood or not, you are my family." She closed her eyes, hugging him tightly. He bid farewell to Hermione and Harry, offering Harry a place to stay during the summers if he so chose to accept it. Then, he was flying into the air towards freedom.

"Harry," Hermione said frantically, looking at her watch.

Without a word, they ran past Aileen and down the stairs. After one last look towards the sky, Aileen hurried after the two, wanting nothing but an explanation. One minute they were there, and the next they weren't. She ran towards the hospital wing, her mind in a tailspin. The doors came into view, and Aileen saw Dumbledore standing before them. He closed the doors of the hospital wing, but not before Aileen got a glimpse of Harry and Hermione talking to Ron, as if nothing had ever happened. Her jaw dropped to the floor, her mind filled with confusion.

"Time. Strange thing isn't it?" Dumbledore said. A twinkle was evident in his eyes.

Aileen felt herself smile. She realized Dumbledore knew what was going on, and if he knew what was happening, that was all that mattered. "Yeah, almost as strange as changing the course of history," Aileen said chuckling.

"Indeed!" Dumbledore responded brightly. The twinkle intensified. "Come, let us make our way to the Great Hall for the Closing Ceremony! I hear they are serving a delicious Crème Brule."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there ya go! Year three is FINALLY over and now it's on to year four! We all know who comes back in that year! What affect will it have on Aileen? Will she learn the truth? Stay tuned!


	11. Hogwarts, Year Four Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can love really overcome the darkest of days? Aileen, born in the ashes of darkness, will learn that it is not who you were born to, but the choices you make that will define the person you become. Forgiveness will be the road that leads to love.

Dear Severus,

I am writing you this letter, because I do not know what else to do. Lucius tells me to just let it go, that it's just your average sixteen year old girl. I could not disagree with him more. Something is happening to Aileen. When she came home this summer, she began pulling away from everyone. She spends most of her time in the forest behind our house. Even Draco, the one person she is close to can't reach her. She doesn't eat, doesn't sleep. When she does sleep, she wakes us in the middle of the night, screaming that someone is coming, saying she can feel them in her head. Lucius has threatened to send her back to the orphanage, but I will not allow it! I cannot explain the attachment I have to Aileen, but a connection has grown between us, and she is as much my daughter as Draco is my son. Severus, you showed that you cared enough to come and see about her last summer. I beg you, implore you to return and help her now! Whatever is happening to her, it is drowning her. I am afraid she will be lost to us if something does not change. Even now as I write this letter, I can hear her whimpers begin. Pretty soon, the screaming will start. Please, Severus, please help her.

Yours truly,

Narcissa Malfoy

Snape sat in his living room, the overhead lamp giving off little light. His eyes stared towards the window, the moon showing through. He had received the letter that afternoon and from that moment on, he had been sitting in the same chair, looking out the same window. He knew what was happening to Aileen. It had been weeks since his forearm began to burn, but the sensation was familiar. He knew what the sensation meant, feeling it for years in his younger days.

He looked down at his covered arm and slowly pushed back the sleeve of his shirt. Even in the darkness, the Dark Mark was visible. It reminded him of stupid choices made by a stupid kid. It reminded him of all he had given up, and everything he had lost. The one constant thing that would always be with him was the Dark Mark staring up at him. Even in the quiet moment in the living room, it began to burn.

His eyes closed, wishing he could shut out the sensation and not feel anything. Behind his closed lids, a face appeared. It was not the Dark Lord's, nor was it the face of the woman who had haunted him for years. Snape put his head in his hands, trying hard to fight the emotions deep within his cold heart. He screamed to himself that he didn't have time to play a hero to a sixteen year old girl. His mind gave reason after reason why he should just sit in his chair and forget the letter ever existed. He would go to Dumbledore, tell the man that he couldn't help her, wouldn't help her. Yet, the past three years, his reasons had never stopped him before, and he had always been there for Aileen.

He grabbed a handful of his long, greasy hair, pulling hard until his head hurt. The silence around him was interrupted by a frustrated growl. What made Aileen needing him this time any different from the last? What made him want to hide in a darkened corner, never to see the light of day again, never to see her face again? Snape already knew the answer before his mind ever asked. It was the reason the piece of paper sat in ashes in the fireplace. It was the reason he had not yet stood from the same chair he was sitting in once he read the letter. But, it was also the reason he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, he would go to Aileen. He felt it the moment he read the letter and the damage had been done, irreversible as the mark on his forearm.

He got to his feet, walking towards his front door. The choices he had made as a stupid kid could not be taken back. He could not erase that which had already happened and that which he had placed upon himself. If the Dark Lord was truly coming back, he would have to suffer the consequences of those long ago choices. He had accepted that long ago. But Aileen, she had not asked for any of this, having no choice about the two people who were her parents. Staying true to the vows he made to Dumbledore the night Lily and James Potter were murdered, he would help Aileen, but his reasons for helping Aileen were changing. It wasn't so much the vow he made to Dumbledore all those years ago that drove him out into the night. It was for his own salvation, his very soul. Snape had always known, even all those years ago when he snatched Aileen away and brought her to safety; it had just taken years for him to accept it.

But, in the wee hours of a morning in August, in the darkness surrounding him as he walked, Snape finally admitted the truth to himself, releasing him of the bonds put upon him by Lily Potter's death. With the truth, he felt the chains around his heart disintegrate into dust and a freedom that took his breath away. Not since he was a child, staring into the eyes of a small, red-headed girl did he feel such a freedom. As quietly as the wind around him, Aileen had somehow wormed her way into his heart, causing a man who long ago swore to never feel happiness again, swore to never let anyone close, leave the confines of his darkened life and step back into the light. He would be the savior to Aileen that Lily Potter never gave him the chance to be, and in return Aileen would give him back his soul.

In the early morning hours, Snape stood before the Malfoy's mansion. The only sign of life inside the large home was a single candle in an upstairs bedroom. His eyes lingered on the candle, watching it sway back and forth like a beacon calling a lost ship home. He took a long breath, steeling himself for the task ahead. With one last look at the candle, he walked towards the front door.

Snape knocked three times, looking around him at the silent, empty grounds. He didn't have to wait long as the large mahogany doors swung open and before him, Narcissa stood. She was fully dressed for such an early morning, but her eyes deceived her, showing just how tired she was.

"Severus," Narcissa whispered. She was staring at him, her eyes wide with shock. "W-when you didn't respond, I assumed you weren't coming," she said in a rush.

"Hello Narcissa. Forgive me for just showing up without giving notice. I did not see a reason to send a response knowing I would be coming."

In truth, Snape had no idea how to respond to the letter, until the moment he walked out of his home and found himself standing before the large mansion.

"It does not matter now, Severus. You are here, that is all that matters. Please, come in," Narcissa said, stepping aside to let Snape in.

He stepped inside, feeling the cold hit him at once. He stifled a chill, his eyes searching around him, looking for any sign of Aileen. Narcissa showed him to the sitting room, and he took a seat on the chair opposite her. She was looking upward, as if she could see through the ceiling. Her face looked concerned, her eyes held sadness.

"Tell me what has happened, Narcissa," Snape said softly.

Her face slowly looked from the ceiling over at Snape. With a deep breath, she began to tell him about Aileen. "It began just a week after she and Draco had come home for the summer. It started with the nightmares, her screams waking us in the night. The first few days I tried to comfort her, but she would push me away," she said, stopping to take a long, shallow breath. For the first time, Snape could see how much the woman had come to care for Aileen. "Draco was the only one she would let near her. I stood in the shadows watching them, watching Draco try to bring her out of whatever was happening, and we thought it was working. The nightmares stopped for a few days, and we assumed the worst was over. But, that is when she began going into the forest behind our home. From morning until nightfall, she stayed hidden behind the trees. Draco tried to approach her several times, but she began pushing him away, telling him she did not want him around her."

"Did Draco say if Aileen ever told him about the nightmares?" Snape interrupted.

Narcissa shook her head no, her shoulders slumping. "All he could ever get out of her was something about someone coming. He would find her in a ball on the floor, whispering over and over the same thing."

"Which was?" he interrupted again.

"'He's coming for me. He's coming for us all'," Narcissa whispered.

Snape sat perfectly still, feeling his forearm burn at once. He wanted to reach down and rub it, as if it was a missing limb that still itched long after it was severed off.

"I can understand Aileen not allowing me or Lucius to help her, but I knew it was serious when she turned away from Draco. I knew something was horribly wrong when she spent most of her days in the forest away from everyone, away from Draco.

"She has not told him why she goes there?" Snape asked.

"No. He has asked several times, but she becomes angry and screams at him to stay out of her business, as if she is hiding something. Severus, I have followed her myself," Narcissa said. She took a shaky breath, her hands trembling in her lap. "I have seen things, things that made the hairs on the back of my head rise."

"Such as?" Snape asked.

"The trees. The trees surrounding Aileen burst into flames. It is a burn less flame and leaves no mark on the bark once she puts it out, but I swear I have seen it with my own eyes," Narcissa said, her voice a hushed whisper.

"You've seen this?" Snape asked, his insides twisting.

"She has no wand in her hand, nor does she speak the words, but I have seen the trees in flames, and I have watched her turn to stare at them, a smile on her face. It's as if she is proud of what she has produced. In the time it took the trees to burn, they stop, leaving no trace as to what has happened. Severus, it would not take the smartest witch or wizard to know that is not normal."

"Narcissa, what you are saying not even the most skilled witches or wizards can produce. It would take a great deal of concentration, skill, to achieve that kind of power. I, myself, only know of a few who could do it. You are talking about a sixteen year old girl here," Snape said shocked.

"I know what I saw, Severus! I know what she did!" Narcissa said angrily.

Snape held his hands up, his palms towards the angered woman. "I am not calling you a liar, nor am I saying you did not see what you say you saw. I just have a hard time believing that Aileen, as young as she is, can accomplish that feat."

"There is something else," Narcissa continued, as if Snape had not spoken. "I've heard her whispering at all hours of the day and night, as if she is talking to someone, someone that I cannot see. At first, she sounded curious, entertained, but now I hear her begging for the voices to stop speaking to her, begging, Severus!" Narcissa said horribly.

"What does she say?" Snape asked, feeling sick to his stomach.

"She begs them to leave her be. She tells them she won't do it, can't do it. I hear her crying, but when I go to her, she screams at me to get away from her, to leave her alone."

Hearing this reminded Snape of the night Aileen had the nightmare about killing him. He could still see her in the fetal position, rocking back and forth from fear. He had heard enough and knew it was time to act.

"Where is she?" Snape asked, his voice determined.

"Upstairs, asleep in her bed. It will not be long before she awakes," Narcissa answered.

"Lucius and Draco?"

"They are at the Quidditch World Cup. I am supposed to meet them today, but I do not have to. I can stay if you need me to," Narcissa said.

Snape shook his head. "It is best that you go, Narcissa. If I am to help Aileen, no one can be here. It must be she and I alone."

"Y-you aren't going to hurt her are you, Severus?" Narcissa asked suddenly, her eyes wide with concern.

"No, Narcissa, I am not going to hurt her, but I will do what I must to reach her, and I am going to need to do that alone. You have trusted me this far. I ask that you trust me to see this through."

The moments filled with silence as the woman looked at Snape. Her eyes stared into to his. "My family means everything to me, Severus. Everything!" she whispered.

"I understand," Snape said softly.

Without another word, Narcissa rose from her chair and walked out of the room. Snape followed her until she was out of sight and took a long, slow breath. It was worse than he imagined. For the first time since he had promised to protect Aileen, he questioned his own skills, wondering if he could help her this time. He was brought out of his thoughts by a scream from above him. On instinct, he jumped to his feet and ran towards the stairs. He took the steps two at a time, coming to stop outside of Aileen's room. He could hear the girl's sobs behind the closed door, and he felt Narcissa come to a stop beside him. Her worried eyes stared at the door before her.

"It will not be long now. She will come down after she composes herself," Narcissa whispered.

"Then, it is time for you to leave, Narcissa," Snape said. His voice was soft and caring, even if his words sounded harsh.

"You will remain here, right?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded lightly.

With one last look at the closed door, Narcissa turned and walked downstairs. Snape heard the front door lightly close behind her. They were finally alone. He turned and walked back downstairs, giving Aileen time to dress.

Thirty minutes later, he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. He remained seated in the chair facing the entrance to the sitting room. His wishes were for him to be the first thing she saw once she entered. He readied himself, hearing her approach. His face became void of all emotion, his elbows lightly resting on the armchair with his hands clasped out in front of him.

Aileen walked in, her mind a million miles away. It was on the fourth step into the room that she finally looked up and noticed Snape sitting before her. When he looked upon her form, his stony façade almost crumbled. He found it amazing how someone could change in a month's time. Aileen froze before him, her eyes wide with surprise and shock. The clothes on her body hung loose, as if she was starving herself. Her eyes looked sunken in, large, black bags sat underneath her eyes. The spark that Snape had grown accustom to seeing in her eyes was gone. Those pale, blue eyes with a hint of red in the middle looked dead. It looked as though Aileen had the life sucked right out of her.

"P-Professor Snape?" Aileen whispered in shock.

"Hello, Aileen," he drawled.

She did not move towards him, nor did she look as if she wanted to run from the room. Snape took that as a good sign. His first concern was to make sure she understood he was no threat to her, that he was here to help. The only problem with that was if she would accept his help. He watched as understanding shown through her dead eyes, replacing the shock.

"She sent for you?" Aileen asked bitterly.

Snape had never seen her as she was now. He could feel the anger and the disgust coming off of her in waves, hitting him right in the chest. Narcissa was right, Aileen had completely changed.

"She is worried, Aileen," Snape said quietly.

Aileen scoffed, her face growing angry. "I don't need her concern, nor do I need your help," she spat.

Snape's eyes flinched, the only movement he allowed himself to make. He sat as still as stone, matching her cold stares with his own. Aileen had no idea who he could really become, not a clue. He would match her emotion with his own, and if she chose to be cold and ruthless he would join in. If he had to break her to mend her, he would do just that.

"Whether you want my help or not, you do not have a choice!" he hissed.

"I-don't-want-your-help," she ground out.

Snape rose slowly from his chair, taking measured steps towards her. His eyes were boring in to hers, his face determined. And then, he saw what he had been praying for. For a split second, just a fraction of time, he saw Aileen's hard shell break and her eyes filling with fear. They screamed for him to help her. Aileen recovered before he stood before her, but it was already too late. The Aileen he knew was still in there somewhere, and she had just given it away.

"You've been busy this past month, I hear. Should we start with the nightmares, or should we just move right outside into the forest. If you would like, we can start with the voices. Take your pick."

Again, Snape saw the veil tear in her eyes, revealing the true Aileen. He was holding nothing back in his voice. It was filled with malice and hard anger, but it was working. The time to be nurturing would come when she finally let go, but until that moment, he would crush the truth out of her if that's what it took.

"I'm waiting, Aileen!" he said angrily.

She flinched at the sound of his anger, her eyes looking at anything but him. Snape reached out, grabbing her face and turning it towards him roughly to where her eyes were staring at his. "What have you done, Aileen? Tell me what you've done?" he fumed.

She tried to break out of his hold, but his hands held firm. Her fists came up, swinging towards him, still he did not release his hold. She began beating his chest, desperate to get out of his grasps, desperate to not have to look at him.

"Please!" she screamed at him.

"Tell me what you've done!" Snape screamed back.

Suddenly, the bookcase to his left burst into flames. The orange and red flames jumped out towards him, singeing the hairs on his arms. On instinct, he let go of Aileen and stepped back out of the flame's range. It gave her enough time to turn and run. As soon as she was gone, the flames vanished, sending the sitting room back into darkness.

Snape recovered immediately and ran after her, hearing the back door open and slam shut. He ran towards it, jerking it open and running towards Aileen. Things began flying towards him. Rocks, branches, even outside furniture was hurling towards him. Snape grabbed his wand and made quick work of the objects. Through it all, he was amazed at what Aileen was capable of. She was doing it all without her wand, just her mind.

She ran into the woods and he watched as the branches came together, sealing her inside and he outside. With a loud cry and the movement of his wand, he caused a large whole to appear and he ran through it. Inside the forest, the air around him was dark, as if the sun was shunned from this place.

"Aileen!" he yelled.

"Go away! Please, Professor Snape, just go away!" she cried out.

"I will not go anywhere! I made you a promise and I intend on keeping it, Aileen! You cannot shut me out now!" Snape turned in every direction, not knowing where she went, but he knew Aileen was close. He could hear her sobbing and turned in the direction of the sound. As softly as he could, he walked until she came into view. Aileen's back was turned to him, her shoulders bobbing up and down as she cried. She heard him behind her, and her sobs died immediately. Her shoulders became still, but she did not turn towards him.

"Have you ever had a secret so big you felt as though it would tear you apart? It eats away at you like a disease and everywhere you turn you are reminded of it?" Aileen whispered.

Snape stopped when he was a few feet away from Aileen. His black orbs stared into the back of her head, as if it would help him to know what she was talking about. She was absolutely terrified, that much he could feel. What could have happened to scare her so?

"What happened to you, Aileen?" Snape whispered.

Slowly, she turned towards him. He was able to look into those eyes, a window to the girl's very soul, and what stared back at him broke his cold, dead heart. "I'm so afraid to tell you," she whispered frantically.

Snape took a chance and took a step towards her. When her eyes darted down to his feet, and he felt her fear rise, he stopped. Snape relaxed his body, his face, trying to look less threatening just so he could reach her. As slow as he could, his hand raised towards her. "Do not ever fear me, Aileen," Snape said with such conviction.

Aileen looked from his eyes down to his hand. He watched her, not uttering a breath as she took her first steps towards him. "You will hate me," she whimpered.

"I could never hate you," he said softly.

Her eyes rose back to his, taking another step towards him. "You will. When you learn of my secret, you will hate me like everyone else will."

Tears formed in her eyes, her face crumbling in agony. Snape did not wait for her to close the gap. Two, long strides were all it took to find the girl in his arms, her sobs ringing throughout the trees. He held her tightly to him, rubbing the back of her head to calm her sobs. "I'm so scared!" she sobbed in his shirt.

"Fear can only have power if we give it power," he whispered.

"Promise me! If I tell you everything, swear you won't turn away from me," she begged.

Aileen was so small in his arms. He could feel her withering away, as if a leaf in the wind. It was then that he made a decision, one that he thought was absolutely crazy, but if he wanted to gain her trust and help her through this, he had to give her something in return. Snape knew he would regret it later, but he had sworn that he would go to any means necessary.

He let go of her, taking a step back but never losing eye contact. A voice inside his head screamed at him that it was a mistake, which would do more harm than good, but a part of him felt it right. He grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, rolling it slowly upwards. Aileen looked from his face down to his forearm as it came into view. He heard the audible gasp, yet he would not let himself look away from her stunned face. Her eyes were wide, staring at the mark upon his skin. Her hand reached out, hovering just above it. Again, he felt it burn.

"We all have our secrets, Aileen," he said through the pain.

Her fingers lightly touched the Dark Mark causing the pain to cease immediately. The forest around them was deathly quiet, not even the animals made noises. "What does it mean?" she asked innocently.

He knew she wouldn't recognize her father's mark. Dumbledore had made sure she stayed far away from the Wizarding world until she was ready. He felt a pain within him, knowing he would have to tell her the truth, fearing it would scare her away completely, but he made the choice to show her, and he would have to go all the way with it.

"I have trusted you enough to show you one of my darkest secrets. Never in all my years have I shown it to anyone unless I was made to. Aileen, the trust has to go both ways," Snape said.

She closed her eyes, nodding her head in understanding. He was very aware that her hand still lay upon the Dark Mark, unmoving. He found that he did not mind so much. Her touch had made the pain stop, made the burning die down.

"I-I've been having nightmares. At first, it was the same one I had had about you, about k-killing you. Weeks later, it turned in to everyone I knew. I was killing everyone that I cared about, and while I was killing them, he was standing beside me, whispering into my ear. He was directing me, showing me the right moves to murder!" Aileen said through angry tears.

"Who, Aileen?" Snaps whispered.

"I-I don't know, or at least I didn't at the time. The only thing I recognized were the eyes, as red as blood."

"This has been happening every night?" Snape asked.

She nodded her head. "When it first started, there was a reprieve, but they came back stronger and more horrible than the last."

Silence fell between them again. He knew she had shut herself off, her wide, fearful eyes looking at him. He knew what she wanted. "When I was younger, I became obsessed with the Dark Arts. I found myself falling into darkness with no way out. I threw away every good, happy thing in my life to accomplish my goals. I threw away one of the best things in my life blindly." Snape's heart squeezed painfully at the memory of Lily Potter. The last conversation playing in his mind, her begging him to turn away from the Dark Arts, but he had refused.

Tears slid from Aileen's eyes down her pale cheeks. "I can do things with my mind, things that scare me so. I don't need my wand, and I don't even have to speak. They taught me how. They told me things, things that make me feel as though I will go mad," she said, whispering the last part.

"Who, Aileen?" Snape said worriedly.

Without answering, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to walk behind her. Snape did not resist, nor did he miss the way her body trembled. Aileen was terrified. She guided him deeper into the forest. The further they went, the denser the trees became and the light all but going out. This place reminded him so much of the Forbidden Forest.

"Aileen, where are we going?" Snape said in a hushed voice, his eyes searching around them. This place was dangerous, it screamed of it.

"You'll see," was her response.

Finally, she stopped. Snape looked around, seeing nothing that stood out. Aileen let go of his hand, walking a couple of yards ahead. She bent down, grabbing a pile of branches and moving them from their resting place. He could see something in the earth and realized it was a pit. Aileen stood up, her face staring into the pit.

"They all came for me, whispering their vile words and piercing the very soul of me. The horrible things they told me, what they made me see…," Aileen breathed.

Snape slowly walked towards the pit, his heart hammering in his chest. Aileen did not try to stop him as he stood at the very edge, looking down with wide eyes. Below him, stacked neatly on top of one another were hundreds of snakes. Their lifeless bodies lay there, moving no more.

"Each one would come and seek me out, speaking to me and telling me of things I did not want to know. I would whimper, and I would scream, but they would never stop whispering their words. So, I murdered every one of them just to shut them up!" she cried. "Every time I would get rid of one, two would come back in its place, speaking the same words."

Snape felt the blood in his face all but drain away. It was unfathomable what he was seeing. Fear rose up within him, the answer to what he was about to ask already known. He felt as though the whole of the forest had crashed upon his head, and he knew that Aileen now knew the truth.

"You want to know what they said, don't you?" she said quietly, as if she could read his mind. He hated himself the moment he threw up his defenses, so scared that she could read his mind. "Yes," he barely spoke.

"His blood now flows through me!" she suddenly screamed. She held her small arms out before her, the blue veins visible in the small light. They hung in midair above the pit, her eyes ablaze with fury as she looked upon the dead bodies of the snakes. "His blood now flows through me! Over and over they hissed their words! His blood, Voldemort's blood now flows through me!"

Her blood, curdling scream bounced off the bodies of the trees and drowned Snape in its fury and pain. He closed his eyes, feeling a weight upon his chest. Abruptly, Aileen turned from the pit and walked hurriedly towards the direction from where they came. Snape hurried after her, reaching out to stop her, but she moved too quickly for him, and he had to stop himself from falling to the ground. She turned her angered eyes upon him, her face melted into a sneer.

"Don't you see, Professor? You are in the company of the Dark Lord's spawn. I am a horrible, vile thing that should have never been born!" she spat.

"Stop it Aileen," he said, grabbing her roughly by the arms. "You had no control over who you were born to. You are not like him!"

Her angered face crumbled, and she threw herself into Snape's arms. "How do you know?" Her question was muffled as she spoke into his shirt. "How can you possibly know?"

"Because, I once knew a boy who chose the path of evil. He put his faith in a man that asked him to do horrible, unspeakable acts and the boy did it without question, without sorrow or guilt. He sold his very soul for every life he took, yet he finds himself here today trying to save a life." Aileen looked up at him, her eyes confused. Snape held his arm out to her again, the Dark Mark visible. "I gave my allegiance to the Dark Lord, gave him my very soul, and he took it greedily. But, with help I found my way back to where I should have been all along. I found myself, or what was left of me, again. If you are a horrible, vile thing that should have never been born, what does that say about a man who willingly chose to follow the Dark Lord?"

"I'm so scared, Professor. I don't know what to do," Aileen cried.

Snape finally allowed himself to do what he had wanting to do for a while. He reached a hand up to Aileen's face and began clearing the tears away. "You remember who you truly are," he whispered.

"I don't know who I am anymore," she said.

Snape knew exactly who she was. She was a girl who had somehow found a way past his defenses. She was a girl who actually made him feel his heart beat again, but he could no more tell her that than he could take the truth away from her just so she wouldn't have to deal with the knowledge that she was, in fact, Voldemort's daughter.

"You are not defined by the people from whom you were born to but by the choices you make, Aileen. The Dark Lord does not define who are you, and who you can become. Do you think me vile, Aileen? Do you think me a horrible creature who should have never been born?"

"No!" she said horrified.

"But look at my arm! Look at what I did. If you truly knew my past and what all I have done, would it not change your mind?" Snape asked.

"Never!" she said forcefully.

Snape gently put his fingers under Aileen's chin, raising her eyes to his. He wanted her to feel his words more than hear them. "Then, if I am not held accountable for the choices I made with every fiber of my being, why do you feel you must be punish for things far out of your control? When I see you, I do not see someone to fear, no matter the blood you have flowing through your veins. Before me, I see someone whose heart is overflowing with gentleness and kindness; polar opposite from the person who she thinks defines her. You can never be like him, Aileen. It is not possible.

"How do you know?" she said, her voice barely rose above a whisper.

"You know how to love, something your father refused to do. It is your love for your fellowman that has defined you, Aileen. It is that love which separates you from him."

Snape watched her eyes close; a long, shaky breath was forced through her lips. The tears slowed immediately. "You really believe that?" she said without looking at him.

"Every word," he drawled.

Her eyes came open, her lips quivered. "I don't know what to do from here. I don't know how to accept it."

He squeezed her arms. "The truth is always harder to believe than the lies we tell ourselves. With time comes acceptance. You are not alone, Aileen, as I was not alone all those years ago when I turned away from that life. I am here, but only if you allow me to be," he said softly.

"I don't want to do this this on my own," she breathed.

"And so, you shall not," he promised.

They emerged from the forest, heading back towards the house. There was a lot to discuss, a lot to figure out. Snape looked at Aileen out of the corner of his eyes. Her tears had stopped, and within her eyes he saw a kind of peace. She still looked scared, terrified, but he could see the first signs of color back on her face. His first priority would be to make sure she was taken care of physically, reversing the damage the past month had done. When it would come to repairing her mentally, Snape knew he would need Dumbledore's help.

They entered the house and Snape ordered Aileen to lay on the couch and rest. The house-elf walked towards Snape, his eyes looking worried. Snape ignored the look, asking for the house-elf to bring him a pen and paper. The house-elf scurried off to do what he had asked of him. Minutes later, Snape sat behind the large dining room table and began to write his letter to Narcissa.

Dear Narcissa,

I must once again ask for your trust. I fear I cannot completely heal Aileen without help. If you would give me permission, I would like to take her back to Hogwarts with me. There, I believe Albus Dumbledore will be of much help. The problem is serious, and I will need all the help I can get, but I believe it is not unfixable. I await your reply immediately.

Sincerely,

Severus

He ordered the house-elf to send the letter to his master immediately, by any means necessary. The house-elf half bowed and went about his task. Snape turned his attention back to the sitting room and back to Aileen. He quietly walked into the room and took a seat beside the couch Aileen was resting on. Her eyes were shut, but he knew she wasn't asleep.

"What happens now?" she asked softly.

As Snape found a comfortable position on the couch, he thought about her question. What would happen now that the truth was known? There was something else Aileen did not know. He and Dumbledore had known the truth the whole time. He felt guilt take hold of him, a rare feeling for him. She would be furious, there was no doubt, and it scared him more than he wanted to admit.

"I have sent a letter to Narcissa. Once I receive word back from her, we will know what to do next," he answered, his mind still thinking of his guilt.

"What did you say?" Aileen asked.

Snape looked over at her, seeing her eyes on him. They looked worried, scared. "I asked for permission to bring you back to Hogwarts with me."

He watched her eyes grow big, the fear intensified. "You want to take me back to Professor Dumbledore, don't you? When he learns the truth, he will ask me to leave his school. He will not allow me to stay there amongst the other kids," she said miserably, placing her arm over her eyes.

Snape had his moment, his moment to tell Aileen that he and Dumbledore had always known who she was. The room filled with silence, waiting for him to just say it, but the longer the seconds went by, the harder he found it to form words. His mouth opened and closed several times, his body drowning in guilt. He could no more form the words to speak the truth than he could handle the hurt and anger those words would invoke in Aileen.

"Aileen, I…," he started, but stopped.

Her sad eyes turned back to him, waiting for him to speak. Again, Snape found the words would not form. He became frustrated with himself and arose from the chair, walking towards the window. With his back turned to Aileen, he watched the sun shine down on the lake behind the house. To him, it looked as though the lake was made up of millions of tiny diamonds. It sparkled as Aileen's eyes once did. It was in that moment that he made a decision, one that he knew would come back to haunt him.

"Aileen, not that I believe it would happen, but I would not allow Dumbledore to send you away. I know for a fact, he would not."

Snape swallowed the truth and the words he should have spoken. He could not cause more harm and pain to her right now. Aileen was too fragile for the truth to be known. She had enough on her plate as is. One day, possibly soon enough, he would share with her that it was he who, on the orders of Dumbledore, snatched her away in the night. It was his black cloak that she cherished and held close to her. In all the years that had past, he knew exactly who she was and had never once told her. In the end, he felt it would be the final straw between them, and she would surly hate him. But, he could not dwell on that right now.

A day after his letter was sent, a reply appeared. Snape took it from the house-elf and opened it.

Dear Severus,

Please, do whatever you must.

Narcissa

"Start packing Aileen's things at once. By this afternoon, we are to leave, and I want her things ready," Snape told the house-elf.

Snape and Aileen sat in the back of the Malfoy car, their driver taking them to King's Cross. Snape did not feel it wise to Apparate. Aileen was already dealing with enough; he did not want to add more to her burden. He looked over at her, watching her stare out the window at the passing landscape. Before they had left, Snape had sent his Patronus to the school, letting Dumbledore know they were on their way.

"Silence," Aileen whispered, still looking out of the window.

A smile began to grow on her face, her eyes slowly closing. Snape watched her take a deep, long breath, as if releasing weeks of built up tension. She turned her head towards him, her small smile still evident.

"Everything is silent. I can't hear their words anymore. I feel it's all going to be okay now," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

They found a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. It had been years since Snape had been on the train, not since he was a student, and he watched as his mind brought back the past. Children he remembered from his time at Hogwarts ran outside in the corridors. The train was quiet, yet in the quiet moment he could hear laughter from long ago.

Beside him, Aileen sat with her head on his arm, her eyes closed in sleep for the first time in days. In front of him, he watched as a person began to form out of thin air. Snape knew his tired mind was playing tricks on him, but he watched with bated breath as the person, or rather a small child, came into view. He knew the child as well as he knew the one beside him. From her long, red hair to the green of her eyes Snape knew every part of her.

"Hello, Lily," he said, his voice cracking at her name.

She did not answer him, but smiled. He watched as her eyes slowly moved to Aileen, and she watched the girl for several moments. Snape felt tears form in his eyes for the first time since the night Lily was murdered. The memory that was Lily slowly turned back to look at him. Her smile grew, still taking his breath away. She began to nod her head, looking from him to Aileen. He realized it was his way of letting go, of giving up Lily's ghost. Though he would always love Lily Evans Potter, he had to let go. Through his mind, the memory that was Lily was letting him let her go, nodding her head in approval of his choice. As she began to disappear, Snape did something that he hadn't done in years, but it felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. In the darkness of the compartment, in the early hours of an August day, Severus Snape allowed himself to let go and to cry.


	12. Hogwarts, Year Four Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can love really overcome the darkest of days? Aileen, born in the ashes of darkness, will learn that it is not who you were born to, but the choices you make that will define the person you become. Forgiveness will be the road that leads to love.

Aileen stood in the Astronomy Tower, stumbling across the tower after she returned to Hogwarts. Her eyes searched the grounds around the school, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts. She held the black cloak around her tightly, though it was not a cold day. Aileen did not care, the black cloak giving her comfort.

She had been back at Hogwarts for almost a month now. It had been one of the scariest times in her life. She had sobbed, screamed, became furious and lost all ounce of strength she had. During this time, she was never alone, being surrounded by Snape and Dumbledore. They both allowed her to yell at the tops of her lungs in fury, and fall to the ground in a heaping mess when the realization of who she was would crash down upon her. Not once did they ever berate her, not once did they ever try to silence her cries. Both men would stand beside her as she poured her very soul into the room they were in. When she would fall to the ground, they would kneel with her, allowing her to see she wasn't alone the whole entire time. She felt their presence everywhere, surrounding her with encouragement until the day finally came where she could no longer cry. The day came where she could no longer fall to her knees, begging the men to tell her it was all a lie. The day came where Aileen had awoken and realized that no matter how hard she fought it, the truth remained. She was Lord Voldemort's flesh and blood.

There were soft footsteps behind her, and she turned to see Snape watching her. His eyes traveled from her face to looking past her out towards the grounds. He walked the rest of the way towards her, standing to her left. She turned back to the beauty before her. She heard another set of footsteps and Dumbledore appeared to her right, he too looking out at the majestic beauty surrounding the school. Aileen felt a surge of love for both men, knowing that they had stood by her this whole time, neither leaving her side for no more than a few minutes. She could feel them pushing their strength into her, and the tears filled her eyes. It was all so overwhelming.

"I'm alright now. I have accepted the truth, and I refuse to fight it anymore," she whispered.

The men looked past Aileen to one another. The look of relief in their eyes was not lost on her. Dumbledore raised his hand towards her head and laid it there gently. Aileen remembered the moment she walked into the school after the truth was known. She had refused to look at the man, refused to see the fear and disgust she knew was in his eye. He had stood from his chair and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her as the dam broke. Aileen had grabbed the front of his grey robes and sobbed for him not to send her away. Behind her, Snape walked slowly to the window, his sad eyes looking out. Dumbledore had told he had not even thought of doing such a thing. He had told her she was as much a part of the Hogwarts family as everyone else.

Aileen looked at the man beside her, his soft eyes showing just how proud of her he was. "You will get through this, Aileen," Dumbledore said softly.

"I-I need to ask only one thing, Professor," she started. Dumbledore nodded his head for her to continue. "No one can know who my father is, please. I cannot bear to be shunned by everyone. They will fear me, and to see fear in their eyes will be my undoing," Aileen whispered.

Dumbledore's hand slid from her head to rest underneath her chin. He raised her face up to look at him, as Snape had done in the forest behind the Malfoy house. "Your secret is safe with us Aileen. No one else has to know," he said.

Aileen closed her eyes, taking a long, deep breath. Dumbledore removed his hand from her face and turned to leave. He gave Snape a nod as he walked past. "I must get ready for the arrival of the children tomorrow. Aileen, if you ever need me, my door is always open to you, no matter time or day," Dumbledore said before he turned and disappeared behind the Astronomy Tower door.

Silence fell around Aileen and Snape, their eyes looking out before them again. "The same goes for me too, Aileen. My door is always open to you," Snape said quietly.

Aileen slowly reached over, taking his cold hand into hers. They both looked down, a feeling passing between them that both could feel. He had stood beside her through everything. He had given her courage that she did not know she possessed, and not one time did he ever turn away from her in fear and disgust. Even now, he was the last to stand beside her, letting her know that he meant she was never alone. Aileen realized that the hero worship she had for him that turned into a childhood crush was slowly becoming something so much deeper. She felt it start in her chest and spread throughout her body, giving off a warm, peaceful feeling. Aileen knew, even at the age of sixteen, she was experiencing what love felt like. Her eyes closed when the words Snape used in the forest played in her mind. 'It is that love that separates you from him'.

"Thank you," was all she could say, but thank you was enough for now.

Aileen walked through the halls of Hogwarts, heading towards the entrance to the school. Already, the kids that had arrived early were passing her and waving. She gave them a smile, but her mind was only on getting to the front entrance and seeing one particular face. She had missed him tremendously and feared that he hated her after the way she had treated him.

The students were getting off the boats and others were walking down the trail towards the school. Though night had fallen, Aileen could easily see the streaked-back blond hair of Draco. She rushed down the stairs, her eyes never leaving his face. He had not noticed her yet, too caught up in talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson noticed, and Aileen watched the girl lean over to Draco, whispering something in his ear. His face shot up in Aileen's direction and to her surprise, she watched a huge smile break out on his face. Without hesitation, he began running towards her. Aileen smiled at him, her laughter filling the night around them. They closed the gap immediately and she threw herself into his arms. He held her tightly, laughing in her ears, no sign of anger in his eyes.

He pulled back from her, taking her face in his hands. "Are you alright?" he asked low.

Her hands came up, covering his hand around her face. "I am now," she breathed. "Draco, I'm so sorry-," she began, but he shushed her, wrapping her back in a hug.

"As long as you're alright, nothing else matters. When you feel the time's right, I know you will tell me everything."

She squeezed her eyes shut, her arms squeezing tightly around him. His reaction was one she did not dare let herself hope for, but here he was, not an ounce of anger upon him. They remained in a tight embrace until the rest of the group of Slytherin's joined them, all oblivious to what had happened at the Malfoy home over the summer. They all hugged Aileen; some giving her high fives, but laughter was shared through the whole of the group. Above them, out of eyesight, Snape stood and watched his students, a small smile on his lips.

"Why did you not tell her the whole truth, Severus? Why did you not tell her that we have known all this time?" Dumbledore said behind him.

Without turning from his students, he responded. "For the same reason she feared telling you and me the truth. The fear of being turned away, of being shunned," Snape answered softly.

"You realize she will learn the truth one day, do you not? You cannot keep it hidden forever. Better she find out from you than learn it on her own," Dumbledore said as he turned and left the younger man to his watching.

Aileen walked arm in arm into the castle with Draco, her heart and mind filled with love and excitement. Even the knowledge of who her father was could not penetrate past the excitement bubbling around the school.

The students entered the Great Hall, each taking a seat at their House tables. Aileen immediately looked at the Gryffindor table, her eyes falling on Harry's face. Instantly, she felt complete guilt. It was her father who was responsible for Harry's loss. It was her father who had murdered his parents. As soon as Harry's green eyes met hers he smiled, waving towards her. Aileen did not move, just stared at him. His smile fell from his face, his eyes looking confused. For a moment, she feared he was coming towards her. Harry arose from his seat, still looking upon her. Luckily, Dumbledore chose that moment to stand before his owl podium, his arms outstretched.

"Welcome to you first-years, and welcome back staff and all other students! Again, we find ourselves at the start of a new school year, one that will be filled with things so exciting, I have decided to move straight into discussing them," Dumbledore said happily.

The student looked at him, their eyes gleaming in the candlelight above, their faces mirroring Dumbledore's excitement.

"I have some very exciting news to share with you all!"

"The dorm rooms will be co-ed this year?" someone yelled from the Ravenclaw table.

The Great Hall roared in laughter, even the teachers held their hands above their mouths to hide their smiles. Aileen's eyes roamed towards Snape. He was paying her no attention, his black orbs looking loathingly at the Ravenclaw table. Seeing his stare, Aileen felt things were back to normal, or as normal as they would get.

Dumbledore, too, was looking over in the direction of where the yell came from. His disapproving eyes looked out behind his half-moon glasses. "As I was saying," he went on. "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held in over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." As the whole student body erupted in applause and shouts, Aileen looked at Draco in confusion.

"The Triwizard Tournament calls for a champion from each of the three largest wizarding schools in Europe to compete in a series of three trials for the prize of one thousand galleons and a chance at eternal glory," Dumbledore went on once the cheering had died down. "In one short month, we will be accompanied by the schools of Beauxbatons and Durmstang. And now, moving on to another pressing matter, I would like to introduce the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Alastor Moody."

Aileen watched a grizzly man walk towards Dumbledore. He had a noticeable limp, an even more noticeable missing eye. From head to toe the man was covered in scars.

"Bloody hell," she heard Draco whisper beside her. The students looked at their new Professor, mostly with fear in their eyes.

After that was settled, Dumbledore bid them goodnight and everyone went towards their own part of the school. Draco stayed close to Aileen as they walked through the halls. Suddenly, behind her Aileen heard someone calling her name. She felt a horrible feeling possess her when she recognized Harry's voice. He was the last person she wanted to talk to, the very last person she wanted to see. The guilt was so much that just to hear him call her name ate away at her.

"Aileen, wait!" Harry yelled, dodging around students to get to her.

She never slowed, never acted as though she had heard him. If anything, she walked faster, desperate to get to the dungeons of the school. "I can handle this for you," Draco said darkly, seeing her reaction to Harry's calls.

"No! Just keep moving," she said, avoiding Draco's stare.

Aileen slipped past the door heading towards the dungeons, thinking the coast was clear. She stopped, catching her breath and looking at the door behind her. She needed a moment to compose herself before walking into the common room, her eyes already trying to fill with tears. "Go on, Draco, I'll be there in a moment. I just need to check in with Professor Snape," she said lying.

His face told her he didn't believe her, but he turned and walked away without question. When he was out of sight, Aileen walked towards the dark walls and laid her forehead on the cool surface. She knew she couldn't avoid Harry the whole year. He would find a way to corner her, and then she would have to explain her reactions to him. But, for right now, she had no clue what to say to him. Her first thought was to blurt out that her father had murdered his parents, taking his family away from him. The thought scared her so.

Suddenly, the dungeon doors burst open and Harry ran through them, his eyes searching the darkened space around him. They landed on Aileen, and she could see the confusion still etched in his green eyes. She stood stock still, feeling something stir within her, being this close to him. Her nightmares reared their ugly head and she saw herself wrapping her hands around Harry's throat and squeezing the life out of him. She heard her maddening laugh in her ears as she watched the boy's eyes begin to bug out. In horror, Aileen felt herself take a step towards Harry, feeling her hands beginning to rise.

"Harry, please," she whispered frantically.

It was as if he didn't hear the warning in her voice, and he took a step towards her. She eyes slammed shut, reminding herself of whom she was, not what she could do. "Aileen, what's wrong?" Harry asked softly.

She could now feel his flesh underneath her palms, the sound of his breath barely coming out of his mouth as she choked him. Her head began to shake back and forth, her hand coming out in front of her, stopping Harry's movements towards her. She could feel Voldemort deep within her, whispering for her to snuff the very life out of the boy.

"No!" she hissed.

"Aileen, what's going on," Harry said more firmly.

He was to within reaching distance to her, and she could not stop herself from reaching out to him and grabbing a handful of his robes, bringing him towards her. Her eyes shot open, staring into his stunned ones. She begged him with her stare, begged him to fight back. "Harry, please leave this place now!" she said urgently.

Harry did not try to break her hold on him, instead he grabbed her arms. "Whatever it is, tell me. Let me help," he said sincerely.

"Kill him, do it!" the voice in her head screamed in fury.

"No!" Aileen screamed in Harry's face, throwing him away from her. As Harry flew towards the opposite wall, Aileen fell back against the wall behind her. She slammed into the stone, her head making a cracking noise and sliding to the floor. Harry sat up, groaning, rubbing his head. Aileen remained lying on the floor, the voice in her head screaming at her in anger. It screamed of her failure.

The dungeon door was jerked open again and Snape ran through, looking from Harry to Aileen. He hurried towards the girl, reaching down and bringing her into his arms. Aileen looked up at Snape, her eyes burning with fear. "Please, get him away from me," she whispered.

Again, Harry began walking towards Aileen, but he stopped abruptly when Snape turned his black orbs upon him. "Get out of here, now. This is not your part of the school," Snape said coldly.

Harry looked from Snape down to Aileen, his face looking worried. Without another word, he turned and walked brusquely out of the dungeons. Snape turned back to Aileen, her breathing coming out in pants, her eyes wide in fear. "He saw him. He saw Harry!" she cried.

Snape did not have to ask who Aileen was talking about. The fear on her face was enough to answer that question for him. He picked her up in his arms and strode towards Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster was there, and both he and Snape listened to Aileen as she recounted what happened between her and Harry.

"Your mind is opened to Voldemort, because of the connection you two share. He is blood-kin, which makes the connection stronger. I was fearful of this, and I now see that I had every reason to be," Dumbledore said quietly.

"What do you suggest, Albus?" Snape asked.

"I think it wise to teach her lessons on Occlumency, Severus. Teach her to close her mind to Voldemort's attacks."

"When, Headmaster," Snape asked.

"Soon. Aileen, you will start Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape twice a week after supper," Dumbledore answered. Aileen nodded her head, willing to do anything to shut Voldemort out of her mind.

After that was settled, Snape walked Aileen back to the dungeons and towards the Slytherin common room. He stopped at the door, looking towards Aileen. "The Occlumency lessons will be a lot to handle. You must learn to clear your mind, pushing your feelings and emotions to the back. It will take a lot from you to be well skilled in the art. Are you willing to do what it takes, Aileen?" he asked.

"Anything!" she said forcefully.

"We will begin two nights from tonight. After supper, come to my office and we will begin."

With that, Snape turned to leave, but he didn't get far before Aileen spoke. "Thank you. It seems that you're always coming to my rescue," she said with a humorless laugh.

Snape turned back to look at her. She saw something pass over his face, something that appeared and was gone in an instant. He never spoke, just nodded his head once and continued walking to his quarters. She watched him go until he was no longer in sight.

Aileen pushed the Slytherin common room doors open and walked into the dark, silent room. She could make out a figure lying on the couch fast asleep. As she drew closer, she recognized that it was Draco. Her hand reached out, lightly touching his arm to wake him. He woke with a start, sitting up fast and searching around him. His eyes landed on Aileen and he calmed at once. "That took long enough," he said in a yawn.

She took a seat beside him, feeling all her strength draining away. It had been a very long night indeed, a very long month. Slowly, she rested her head on Draco's arm, listening to his heartbeat in the quiet of the room. It was just like old times, he and her together. He rested his face on the top of her head, breathing deeply.

"I think Crabbe has a thing for you," he blurted out softly.

It was so Draco to say this when the air around them hung heavily with uncertainty. It started out slow, but began to build until both she and Draco were balled over in laughter. Tears of laughter ran down her pale cheeks, long had it been since she laughed this way. Draco's eyes were slits as his laughter overtook him.

When the laughter died down, only coming out in spurts, Aileen stared at Draco, the smile falling from her face. Without word, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. Draco looked worried for a moment, but then surrounded her in his hug. "Whatever it is, we will get through it! I promise!" he whispered.

Next morning, Aileen made her way to the Great Hall. She noticed the looks from the boys who passed her. They smiled, some of them winking. It was odd, and her first thought was they had found out her secret, but it wasn't the response she would have thought it to be. No, this was different, sort of like they were flirting. A group of sixth-year Hufflepuffs stood off to the side as she passed. She noticed Cedric Diggory in the middle, his laughter ringing out at something funny.

"Hi Aileen," he said as she passed. The group of five boys standing with him all turned towards her, their eyes looking appraisingly upon her.

"Hi," she said shyly, not used to the attention.

"You look nice today," another boy spoke out.

"Um, t-thanks," she stuttered, trying not to hurry past them, though her face was beet red. Before she was out of earshot, she could have sworn one of them whistled. Shaking her head at the behavior she wasn't used to, Aileen entered the Great Hall, walking to the Slytherin table. As usual, she took her seat beside Draco, who already had begun eating. Pansy Parkinson was trying to get his attention by batting her eyes at him. She was sitting across from Draco, trying her best to make her presence known to him.

Aileen looked around the Great Hall, noticing eyes wondering from one to another. It was the first she noticed all the boys trying to get the girls attention and vice versa. How had she not noticed it before, or was it something new happening this year?

"What's up?" Draco asked, looking around, trying to figure out what captured Aileen's attention.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out when all the lovey-dovey looks started between everyone," she mumbled.

Draco raised one eyebrow, staring at Aileen. "It's a school full of hormonal teenagers, Aileen. What do you expect?" he asked.

"I dunno, just haven't really noticed it before," Aileen said, cramming a piece of buttered toast in her mouth.

Draco began to smile. "Thinking about Crabbe are we?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh God!" Aileen said, looking at Draco horribly. "Don't even joke!"

He chuckled. "The only reason why you're noticing it now is because you're older, Aileen. It's been going on for ages, but you're at the age when you start to notice boys and boys start to notice you. Besides, how could they not, you're beautiful, Aileen."

She smiled at the compliment, bumping him with her shoulder. "You might want to give Pansy some attention before she throws the knife at your face," Aileen whispered.

Draco rolled his eyes, but turned and began talking to Pansy. So, Draco thought she was beautiful. Would that explain the looks from the other boys? Did they think she was beautiful too? Could that mean a possible Potions Professor would think she was beautiful? Her eyes searched the teacher's table and found Snape eating. She watched him, watched as his mouth moved as he chewed his food. Could it be possible for him to find her beautiful though she was just a student? Snape stopped in mid-chew. His eyes looking down at his plate slowly rose. Aileen found herself staring straight into his black orbs.

There was a presence inside her mind, as if an invisible hand was reaching into her brain. It was uncomfortable and she scrunched her eyebrows as the feeling of a headache began. Her eyes never left Snape and she noticed he never looked away either. His face relaxed, his hand setting is fork down and the feeling inside her head intensified until the past few minutes began flying through her mind. She watched herself going backwards, whispering to Draco. She walked backwards out of the Great Hall, walking backwards past Cedrick Diggory until she was finally in the common room.

Aileen didn't realize she had whimpered, her eyes still staring straight at Snape. It was the tiniest of whimpers, Draco didn't even hear it. In Aileen's mind, the pain searing higher, she watched herself walking again, down the hall. She watched the boys pass her, their eyes lingering a little longer than they should have. She watched Cedrick Diggoroy speak to her, and heard the whistle from the other Hufflepuff. She watched the Great Hall before her, walking towards Draco. Their conversation began playing, and she heard her thoughts about the man she was staring at right now. The pain was at an all-time high and Aileen wanted to scream out, anything for the pressure to release. It wasn't until the moment she thought of Snape thinking she was beautiful that the pain suddenly stopped, and Aileen breathed in a deep breath as if she were drowning. Her eyes on Snape, she watched his black orbs grow wide and he rose suddenly, walking out of the room without looking back.

The rest of the day, Aileen battled an enormous headache, until she finally walked towards the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was happy to help, laughing that she was grateful it was something simple to heal this time. Aileen smiled, thanking her for her help.

Aileen made her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, her mind reeling over what had happened at breakfast and wondering if Snape had been causing the horrible pain. He reacted as though he had heard her question about him thinking she was beautiful. Why would he do that? Was he starting not to trust her? That thought put her in a horrible mood, and it only got worse once the class began. Moody decided to show them the three Unforgiveable Curses, and Aileen watched in horror as he demonstrated each one on a poor, defenseless spider. Hermione yelled out beside her, begging Moody to stop his attacks on the spider for Neville's sake. His eyes turned to the girl, his hand outstretched towards Hermione, giving her a chance to end the class discussion. Miserably, Hermione shook her head no, declining his offer. Aileen felt the color drain from her face when Moody turned to her, his wand outstretched.

"Malfoy is it?" he asked in his rough voice.

She nodded her head, swallowing hard. "Y-yes sir."

"Look at me," he whispered.

Aileen raised her eyes from his hand to his face. The artificial eye held her attention. "Interesting, the color of your eyes," he breathed. "Can you do it, Miss Malfoy? Could you end another's life if it came down to it? Could you look upon the Dark Lord and his minions and use the last curse?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation. Her face became hard as stone. He had asked her if she could destroy her father without even knowing it. He did not realize how much hate she had inside of her at the thought of Voldemort. "Prove it," he whispered, handing her the wand.

Something stopped her from taking the wand, or rather someone. Her eyes looked over at Harry, his face looking pale at the thought of the killing curse. How odd Aileen thought it that he was present when Voldemort had used it, and now he would be present when Voldemort's daughter used it. It was the one reason she turned back to Moody and declined to end the spider's life. With a huff, Moody turned and pointed the wand towards the spider.

"Avada Kadavra."

The green light shot towards the spider ending its movements forever. When class was over, every single student hurried from the room; as if they worried the ceiling would cave in. Aileen was no exception, wanting as far away from Moody as possible. Draco caught up with her, walking her outside.

"I find I'm starting to really hate Defense Against the Dark Arts," Aileen mumbled.

That night, after supper, Aileen made her way towards Snape's office, her heart hammering in her chest. With a deep breath, she knocked on his door. He answered immediately and motioned for her to enter. As soon as the door closed, Aileen turned to speak, but again the feeling of something reaching into her head erupted behind her eyes. She grabbed her head, feeling as if it would split in two. She realized that it was Snape this morning at breakfast, and Snape was causing the horrible sensation now.

As fast as the pain began it ended. She fell forward on her knees, her head in her hands. Her ears were ringing, her eyes staring wide-eyed. "What are you doing?" she asked stunned.

"Free your mind, Aileen. Look at it as if it were an empty bowl, nothing inside. Free yourself from emotion, anger, pain, happiness, everything. In order to fight the advancements of the Dark Lord, you must expect it at all hours of the day. Once you feel the sensation of something slithering into your mind, free it, relax it and drive the feeling away!" Snape said.

"It was you, this morning?" she questioned.

"Indeed," he answered.

Aileen stood to her feet, feeling a little off balance. She steadied herself, watching Snape stand before her, getting ready to attack again. "Remember, free your mind of everything I can use against you. Send it back to me," he said quietly.

They spent the next hour doing this. Snape was a master at what he was doing, penetrating Aileen's mind every time, causing the horrible sensation of her head bursting open. Sweat poured from her forehead, her eyes half opened. She felt as though she had been hexed and jinxed right and left, and yet Snape stood before her without a hair out of place.

"You are doing nothing I'm telling you to do! Your mind is so mixed up, so opened it is as easy as breathing to penetrate your defenses. Focus, Aileen! If I have to relive another boy ogling at you, I might just kill myself!" he spat.

"Then pick something else to look at, Professor! I don't particularly like seeing it either!" Aileen yelled.

"Legilimens!" Snape yelled.

This time Aileen was ready, and the moment she felt the prying of her mind, she repelled Snape as hard and fast as she could, causing the man to stumble back and catch himself on his desk. His stunned face looked at her, his mouth hanging open. Aileen was breathing hard, her eyes as wide as his. She had done it. She had protected herself against his attack.

Aileen began smiling, her face lighting up. Something happened then, something that took her breath away, and would cause her to think back on the moment for a long time to come. As she stared at Snape, his shocked face began to change, until she noticed something so foreign to his features. Before her, Snape stood smiling a genuine smile. It wasn't a sneer or a smirk. It was a real smile. It was the first time she had ever seen him do such a thing, and it surprised her how much it changed his face. It made him look so much younger, warmer.

"Very good, Aileen," he drawled, the smile still present. "That will be enough for tonight."

Aileen reluctantly walked to the door, not really wanting to leave just yet. Snape had his back turn to her, but she heard his words nonetheless.

"The answer to your question is yes," he spoke so softly, Aileen believed she misheard him.

She turned back to him, not fully understanding what he was saying. He kept his back towards her, his face looking at the far wall. The room was so silent, she could hear his heart beating, and it was going as fast as her own. "My question, sir?" she asked low.

Finally, Snape slowly turned. His eyes were upon her, his face soft and void of the anger from earlier. She felt the jolt in her stomach, felt it intensify with such force she was afraid it would send her to her knees. "You wondered if I thought you beautiful. The answer to your question is yes, Aileen, you are quite beautiful."

Aileen didn't know what to say, so she smiled. She grabbed the doorknob, opening the door to walk out. To speak at this point, to make Snape explain his comment further would be a mistake. He wasn't the type of man to pour his feelings out. For him to have admitted he thought her beautiful was a step in and of its self. She could not push it further.

"Good night, Professor Snape," Aileen said softly.

"Good night," Snape said. Aileen could hear the relief in his voice.

As the night slipped by, Aileen welcomed sleep with a smile on her face.

The students sat in the Great Hall talking in quiet whispers knowing the new guests were waiting outside for Dumbledore to introduce them. Two more tables had been set up for the visitors of Beaxbatons and Durmstrang. Dumbledore stood before them, welcoming the first, Beaxbatons, into the Great Hall. Every head turned as a group of girls entered. Aileen thought them the most beautiful she had ever seen. Every single male in the room was enchanted by the girls. They glided into the room, as if dancing on air. Behind them, a large, tall woman walked. She reminded Aileen of Hagrid.

Next, there was a loud crash like thunder as the door opened again. Large, mean-looking boys walked in. In their hands was a staff and as they banged it to the floor, sparks flew. One of the boys, looking more like a man, strutted towards the front of the room. Whispers and murmurs grew as he past the four tables. Aileen was able to extinguish one word…Viktor Krum. A man walked in, his face as hard as Snape's. His steps were sure, his shoulders straight. He walked with an air that rivaled that of Snape's. Aileen realized at once, she did not like the man.

Dumbledore raised his arms and the whole of the Great Hall rose. "Let us welcome our guests in Hogwarts fashion," he said cheerily. They began to sing the school song, or in Draco's case, look around with a dull look, his lips barely moving. Once it was finished, he introduced the two teachers from Beaxbantons and Durmstrang. Aileen looked at Snape, noticing him staring daggers at the man named Igor Karkaroff. Dumbledore set the rules for entering one's name into the Goblet of Fire, and there was a hiss of outrage at the rule that an age limit was set upon the Tournament. Dumbledore quieted the students, explaining the dangers and the importance that only the bravest wizards and witches put their name in the fire. If chosen, there was no way out. It would be binding.

Days later, and many tries to break past the age line from Fred and George Weasley, it was the day that everyone had waited for. It was the day that everyone would learn the three champion's names. Aileen walked towards Potions, her attention on the parchment in her hands. She was going over her essay before turning it in to Snape. Coming past the room where the Goblet of Fire sat, Aileen heard a noise. Looking up, she watched as Moody stepped out, closing the door behind him. He turned to leave, but froze when he saw Aileen. She felt the chill run down her spine immediately.

"What are you staring at?" he said gruffly as he passed her. She watched him walk out of sight. She felt a feeling of foreboding when she looked back at the closed door.

"Hey, Aileen, come on. We are going to be late," called Draco.

Aileen turned from the door, and by nightfall she had forgotten what she had seen.

Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum's name flew from the Goblet of Fire, surprising no one. The feast was well underway and the celebration continued as each name was revealed, sending a thunderous applause throughout the Great Hall. Aileen was clapping, smiling happily for Cedric when her eyes noticed Snape. He was staring at the Goblet, and by his body language, he looked concerned. Aileen, along with most everyone else, turned and watched the fire rise into the air again. Dumbledore, stunned and confused, walked towards the Goblet when a piece of paper shot into the air.

"H-Harry Potter," Dumbledore stammered.

Aileen closed her eyes, feeling dread in the pit of her stomach. This wasn't right, something had happened. All eyes turned to Harry as he stood and stumbled towards Dumbledore, his face as pale as a ghost's. There was silence throughout the room, every student and teacher sat dumbfounded. But, after it was all said and done, Harry was a Triwizard Champion and their first task would be to battle a dragon for the golden egg.

The day was very cold; no amount of bundling up could cut the chill that Aileen felt. She sat amongst the other students and watched as each champion battled their way to the egg. When Harry stepped out, Aileen felt sick to her stomach. He looked so small compared to the others who battled their dragon and won. He also had a harder time getting to the golden egg. Finally, after close calls, Harry joined the other champions, a newly golden egg in his hands. Aileen cheered for the boy, as did most of Hogwarts. Harry had done it. He had overcome is first obstacle.

Luckily for Harry, he would have a small break before the next competition, but something was approaching that scared Aileen more than seeing Harry battle dragons. She sat in the Slytherin common room, trying to do her homework, but her mind was on other things. Finally, with a huff of frustration, she threw her books on the end of the couch and looked into the fireplace. Hogwarts had gone mad the past couple of weeks. Students walked on eggshells around one another, too afraid to speak. In just three days was the Yule Ball and Aileen didn't have a date. It wasn't that she wasn't asked, she just said no every time. There had been many offers, but she had politely turned them all down, finding something irritating about the boy asking. Even Cedric Diggory had asked, but she had also turned him down. Now, he was going with someone else.

Aileen sunk further into the couch as the many excuses as to why she said no floated to her mind. The first boy had blond hair instead of black. The next boy smiled too much instead of looking sour. The next boy's hair was not long enough, preferring his hair to be shoulder length. Another boy wore too brightly clothes instead of black. On and on the excuses went until Aileen picked up a pillow, burying her face in it. To her horror, she had compared every single boy that asked her out to Snape! She would be the only one not attending, because she refused to go alone. It would be too embarrassing. She would just stay in her room, lie and say she was sick or something.

To make her already horrible mood worse, Crabbe chose that moment to plop down on the couch beside her. Aileen looked up from the pillow, seeing his smiling face. She squashed the urge to throw the pillow at him, and he obviously didn't take her sour look to mean for him to go away. He laid his arm lazily behind her on the couch.

"Go to the Ball with me," he said.

She felt a sickness in her stomach, knowing it was her last chance at a date. She had caused this, putting herself in a position to have to say yes to him. Her heart screamed at her that she was crazy as her mouth opened to speak.

"Fine," she ground out.

Crabbe's eyes went wide as he jumped from the couch. He ran towards the stairs leading up to the boy's dorms. He began screaming for Draco. "She said yes, Draco! She said yes!"

Before the whole of Slytherin could come down and make fun of her, Aileen grabbed her black cloak and left the room in a hurry. She wanted to be anywhere but the common room. Seeing as it was still early, Aileen walked outside, watching the snowflakes fall. It was beautiful but did little to stop her heart from hurting. She wanted what she couldn't have. She wanted Snape to take her to the Ball, something that would obviously be forbidden. Her eyes slowly looked up at the darkened sky, feeling her heart sink deeper. The snowflakes fell on her face, mixing in with the tears sliding down. She had not even realized she was crying. If this is what love feels like, it's horrible, she thought.

"It is a little late to sightsee is it not?"

Aileen jumped at the sound of the heavily, accented voice. Walking towards her was Karkaroff, his eyes watching her closely. She looked around, noticing it was just him and her. "I-I was just going back inside," Aileen mumbled.

"Oh, please do not leave on my account. In fact, stay and have a little chat with me," he said smiling.

Aileen remained still as he stood right in front of her, his large frame towering over her. Her body began to tremble slightly, but she didn't think it was from the cold. Karkaroff didn't notice the tremble. If he did, he never let on.

"Does Severus make a point to give all of his students his black cloaks to wear?" Karkaroff motioned towards the cloak around Aileen.

She looked down at it in confusion. "I-it's not he's. I've had it for years, long before I came to Hogwarts."

Karkaroff shrugged his shoulders, as if he didn't believe her. "You know, I've watched the two of you. His eyes move to you when you aren't looking. Your eyes move to him when he's not looking. You two are like magnets, which I find rather odd knowing Severus."

Aileen began to like the man less and less than she already did. He was watching her, his eyes looking as if they could see all the way through her. "Do not get me wrong, you are a very pretty girl. I just never expected Severus to go after one of his students."

"You've misunderstood, sir," Aileen said low, feeling angry.

She turned to walk back inside, but Karkaroff's hand shot out, grabbing her arm. Aileen looked from him to his hand, painfully holding on to her.

"Your eyes look awfully familiar," he mumbled.

She pulled against his hold and felt him bare down harder. It was becoming painful, and the look in his eyes scared her. "Let me go, or I'll scream!" she said angrily.

"Your eyes," he whispered, as if he did not hear her.

She opened her mouth, ready to scream as Karkaroff took a step towards her. He pulled her towards him, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Igor!"

Both Aileen and Karkaroff turned swiftly to see Snape standing at the door to the school. His eyes looked from Aileen's scared face to Karkaroff's smirk. Before she could blink, Snape had grabbed her out of the man's clutches, pushing her behind him. He grabbed a handful of Karkaroff's shirt and brought him to within inches of his face.

"If you ever so much as look at her wrong I will destroy you," Snape whispered menacingly.

Karkaroff laughed, not looking a bit scared. "Oh Severus, I just assumed we would share like we used to."

"Stay away from her!" Snape yelled in the man's face, pushing him away. Karkaroff stumbled back, falling to the snow-covered ground. Snape turned without another word, grabbing Aileen and walking her back into the school.

As they made it to the dungeons, Aileen found her voice to speak. "You know him?"

Snape looked at her, his face still filled with rage. "Unfortunately," was all he said.

For the first time, Snape entered the common room with Aileen, walking her to the couch and placing her on top of it. She sat before him, watching as he paced in front of her. "Stay away from that man, do you understand?" he spat.

"Y-yes," she answered.

"Do you remember what I told you this summer, about who I used to be?" Snape asked low, finally coming to kneel before her. Aileen nodded her head yes. She remembered that he had admitted to being one of her father's followers.

"So was Karkaroff, Aileen." Snape whispered. She understood, now, why he recognized her eyes.

Snape stayed a few more minutes, until she swore to him that she was alright. When he stood to go, she felt the cold seep back in, and she wished he would stay longer. The only time she ever felt complete was when he was present and surrounding her. Would he ever understand the feelings he invoked in her? She watched him until he closed the door behind her, sending her heart falling to the floor and the tears falling from her face.

A package arrived the day of the Yule Ball addressed to Aileen. She recognized Narcissa's handwriting and Draco stood, a knowing smile plastered to his face. She opened the package, raising the top and seeing the contents beneath. She gasped, her eyes growing wide. Narcissa had sent her the most beautiful dress her eyes had ever seen. Made of hunter-green silk, Aileen took it out of the box and held it before her. It flowed towards the floor, the silk feeling as soft as anything she had ever felt.

Holding it towards her body, she ran to a full length mirror and stared at the dress. The long sleeves reached to her fingertips, the swirling design danced along the arms and front. Her face burned red as she noticed how low it cut in the front. The bottom of the dress puffed out subtly, swaying as she moved from side to side. The gold stitching gleamed in the small light. Aileen could only imagine how it would shine under the Great Hall lights. She was at a loss for words, the beauty of the dress causing her head to spin.

Draco came up behind her, watching her reflection in the mirror. "You are going to be the most beautiful girl present," he whispered.

Hours later, she stood in front of the mirror again; her eyes wide as she didn't recognize the girl staring back. She didn't look like a girl at all anymore. The dress showed just enough skin in the front and showed a good portion of her back. For the first time in her life, Aileen felt beautiful. Her long, black curls were pulled up behind her loosely in a hunter-green ribbon. Two long curls framed her face. Just a touch of makeup was applied, just enough to highlight her eyes and lips.

It was time to go, but Aileen didn't want to move from the mirror. She knew Crabbe was waiting for her, and she felt her stomach roll at the thought of him holding her close. She would go to the ball, and just refuse to dance with him. With a deep breath to settle her nerves, Aileen joined the group down in the common room.

As she came into view, everyone turned to look at her. The girls looked absolutely jealous, while the boys stood with their mouths open. Draco was beaming, his face smiling at her. It gave her strength to continue her movements, going straight towards Crabbe. He looked as stupid as ever and again she wanted to kick herself for allowing this to happen. He gently took her arm and placed it in his, and they all turned to walk towards the Great Hall.

Aileen and Crabbe reached the stairs and everyone turned to look at them. Aileen felt her nerves rattle as every pair of eyes were on her, most of them looking stunned. Had her hair fallen? Had her dress ripped and she didn't know it? She didn't understand why everyone was staring at her. Crabbe stuck his chest out, as if he were proud of himself. Aileen fought against the urge to roll her eyes. As the continued down the stairs, the stares continued.

It was then, as she scanned the crowd, that she saw him. He was in the far back, but he was close enough that she could read his face. She looked at him, seeing his signature black, something she had come to love herself, but his suit was new and it fit him perfectly. Snape even looked as though he had combed his hair, taming the greasiness a little. What surprised her more than anything was his face. He was staring at her, as If dazed and stunned. His eyes, two pools of black, looked upon her as if she were a dream. Aileen felt her nervousness fall away as she lost herself in his eyes.

She was not aware that Crabbe had led her to the dance floor, nor was she aware that they were dancing. Every bit of her attention was on the man in front of her. When Crabbe would turn her away from Snape, she would turn to look for him, never breaking eye contact.

I've waited a hundred years. I'd wait a million more for you.

Aileen listened to the words of the song playing.

Nothing prepared me for, what the privilege of being yours would do. If I had only felt the warmth within your touch, if I had only seen how you smile when you blush. How you curl your lip when you concentrate enough, I would have known what I was living for all along. What I've been living for.

As if in a daze, she watched Snape take a step towards her, his eyes still staring at her. She wanted to break Crabbe's hold on her and run to meet Snape, but with everyone's eyes on her, she knew she could not.

Your love is my turning page, only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line. Every touch is a redefined phrase.

Snape was so close to her now. He walked to the edge of the dance floor and stopped. She felt the pull towards him intensify, and her heart began to hope he felt it too.

I surrender who I've been for who you are. For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, well I would have known what I've been living for all along. What I've been living for.

Suddenly, the dance floor filled and the connection between them broke. Aileen desperately tried to look over and past the students surrounding her, but there were too many.

Though we tethered to the story we must have. When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well. With a whisper, we will tame the vicious sea like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees.

The sea of people broke enough that Aileen watched his retreating back heading for the exit. In her desperation, she turned to Crabbe, giving him some excuse and hurrying towards where Snape had gone.

Out in the darkened halls, she searched the emptiness, seeing no sign of him. Aileen began to feel desperate, for reasons she didn't understand. The moment the connection was broken, she felt lost, empty. Now, Snape was nowhere to be found. She ran down the halls, looking everywhere for him, a feeling of dread rising in her stomach. She suddenly stopped, getting the horrible feeling that he was gone, gone forever away from her with no return. Tears sprang to her eyes, all hope seemed to have vanished around her and she felt helpless.

Aileen heard someone walking up behind her and she turned. She let out a strangled sob seeing Snape standing before her. He looked at her, his eyes drowning in sorrow and it scared her so. Without thought or question, she ran towards him. She did not care if he rejected her, did not care if he turned away. All that she cared about was throwing her arms around him, feeling him close to her. Snape did not reject her or push her away, but held on to her as if his very life depended on it. She felt his arms tightly around her, the tears falling into his black suit. She felt him tremble underneath her, as if the very touch of her was more than he could bear. She heard him sigh, his breath coming out strangled.

"No," he whispered frantically.

Snape broke away from her, causing her to stumble back. She gained her balance, watching him falling into his misery. It was written so clear on his face. From somewhere far away, the sound of running feet and laughter rang out.

"Go-back-to-the-Ball, Aileen," he ground out.

"No!" she whispered, shaking her head furiously.

She flinched as his angered eyes looked at her. She could see the raw rage in his face and it was directed straight towards her. He was angry for showing her that he cared for her too. He was angry, that for one single reckless moment, he had revealed to her how he felt.

"You are a student. I am a teacher. Do not put me in a position that I will not be able to get out of!" he spat. Aileen flinched again.

"Please, let me explain!" she cried, taking a step towards him.

He backed away from her. "There is nothing to explain. I had a moment of weakness. That is all it was. I have come to my senses, which I see you are not willing to do. Whatever you think is happening here, put it out of your mind…now!" he drawled.

Aileen felt as if he had punched her in the gut. Her heart broke into a million pieces standing in the darkened hallway. "You can't shut me out now," she whispered miserably, using his exact words from the forest.

Snape walked towards her slowly, the pain and rage still evident in his eyes. Aileen held her ground, not turning away, even when he grabbed her arms roughly and shook her.

"Watch me," he said quietly.

With one final shake, he released her harshly and stormed away. Long after he left her standing in the darkened hallway, long after the sounds of the music and the laughter died away, Aileen sat atop the Astronomy Tower, her gut-wrenching sobs filling the darkened sky around her, the snow falling as if it were crying with her.


	13. Hogwarts, Year Four Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can love really overcome the darkest of days? Aileen, born in the ashes of darkness, will learn that it is not who you were born to, but the choices you make that will define the person you become. Forgiveness will be the road that leads to love.

Snape stormed through the darkened halls, his mind a jumbled mess of nerves. The kids and teachers walking past him gave him a wide berth has they noticed the rage on his face. They scurried to the side, holding their breaths until he had passed. Snape paid them no attention, ignoring them as if they weren't there.

How could you have done it? How could you have broken her like that? And what's worse, how could you have even showed the smallest hints of your feelings? A voice in his head screamed the questions over and over. He wanted to shut out what the voice was saying, begging it to be silent, but it kept repeating over and over. The look on Aileen's face played over and over as well.

He came to a sudden stop, turning towards where he had come. Snape's hard face crumbled and he began to walk back to the spot where he had left Aileen. He stopped again, shaking his head. He turned back, and began walking in the direction he had originally planned to go. Only a couple of steps later, he stopped again. War raged inside his heart, one part pulling him back to Aileen, the other pulling him away. With a frustrated growl, he pulled at his shoulder-length, black hair.

Who was he kidding? He had actually bought a brand new suit, black of course, and managed to tame his hair somewhat. The whole time, he asked himself why he was going to extremes, something he had never really done before. Long had it been since Snape cared at all what someone thought, yet he found himself tonight, before the Ball, taking measures he never had before.

Snape looked down at his black suit and rolled his eyes. He wasn't a school-boy with a crush. He was a teacher, and Aileen was a student. How could he have been so stupid? But, in the darkness surrounding him, he realized it had been too long since his heart had felt this awake, and he had just spit in the face of that awakening, allowing himself to hurt Aileen.

It was the only way! A voice inside his head screamed. He felt completely helpless, a feeling that was uncommon for him. "No! I'll make this right," Snape mumbled, turning to walk back to the spot he had left Aileen.

"Ah, Severus, there you are. It is your turn to patrol the outside. Word of advice, check the carriages, I'm afraid several of them are rocking," Mcgonagall said as she passed.

Snape sighed heavily, looking down the darkened hall, as if he could see past the different twists and turns he took to get away from Aileen. For just a split second, he thought of telling Mcgonagall no, that he had other things to take care of, but she was gone before he could utter a word. A feeling of defeat and anger swept down upon him. With hard, cold eyes, Snape turned and made his way outside.

Each time he came to one of the black carriages, his anger would rise a little more. He would jerk the door open, taking points from each of the Houses represented, including his own. The Slytherin students would look at him as if he had lost his mind, finding it hard to believe Snape was taking points from his own House. The kids he caught making out, looked as though they wanted to spit on him. One look from his sneering face had all students running towards the safety of the school. Snape had to stop himself from casting a jinx on each student he saw lovingly with their arms around another. He had never hated this place more than he did at that moment. If he could, Snape would snuff the hormones out of every student he found.

He was about to do just that when his name was called behind him.

"Severus, we need to talk!"

He turned, his teeth grinding as he saw Karkaroff walking towards him. His night was only getting worse. "Not now!" he ground out.

"Yes, now! It has begun, Severus! You can no longer ignore it as I cannot!" Karkaroff said, standing directly behind him.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Snape said, dodging around the man to check the other carriages.

"Do not act as if you are unaware of what is happening, Severus!" Snape could hear his accent deepening with his anger. "How long has it been since yours began to burn as mine has?"

Snape turned abruptly then, standing within inches of the man. "I-said-I-do-not-know-what-you-are-talking-about," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"It is happening like before, and soon you or nobody else will be able to deny it!" Karkaroff spat.

"I will not discuss this," Snape said, turning away from the man.

"It is a sign, Severus!"

Snape stopped and turned towards the man. After everything he had been through tonight, the anger and pain rising to an all-time high, Snape had had enough. "I said, I do not know what you are talking about," he said low and deadly.

"Then you would not mind rolling up your sleeve," Karkaroff said, grabbing Snape's arm.

In one swift move, Snape jerked his arm out of Karkaroff's arm, at the same time grabbing the man with his other arm and slamming him hard into one of the carriages. Snape's sneering face was inches away from the other man's. His wand was held under the man's chin.

"I-said-let-it-go! I do not have anything to fear, but I see you cannot say the same, Igor!" he growled.

Snape roughly let the man go. Karkaroff stumbled away from Snape, his face showing his fear. Snape watched the man until he was no longer in sight, all the while his fear becoming palpable. The fear wasn't for his self but for Aileen. For the rest of the night, Snape paced the floors of his bedroom, sleep being absent that night.

The next day, Snape was moodier and grouchier than ever, but none of the kids noticed. Far too long had it been since they became accustomed to their Potions Professor being angry and stern. Snape sat at his desk when the next group of students walked in. He was aware of her presence the moment she came into the room. He did not have to look up to know she was here. He couldn't deny he was a little surprised that she had shown up after last night. With everything in him, he wanted to look up at her face. But, he remained looking as though he were deep in concentration over some parchment.

"You may begin your assignment lying on your desks. You have one hour," Snape said, not one time looking up.

He heard the movement of the students as they gathered their supplies and went to work. Regretting it the moment he looked up, Snape swiftly scanned Aileen's face. His heart fell from his chest as he noticed the girl. It looked as though she had not slept at all the night before. Her eyes were swollen and red, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. Even now, she looked as though she was going to cry, something that Snape could not handle seeing. He watched Draco beside her, the boy's worried eyes darted over at Aileen. He leaned over, whispering something in her ear, and it was enough to make one lonely teardrop fall from her eyes. As quickly as he could, Draco reached over and wiped it away, his face deepening his worried look. It was all Snape could handle, rising quickly to leave.

Through his side door he went, his face crumbling in agony. He walked swiftly through the dark, coming out at his office. He did not stop until he was before his desk, his black orbs looking down at the contents on the desk. With an angered scream, Snape's arms swiped at the contents, knocking them all on the floor.

"Severus?"

Snape looked up swiftly to see Dumbledore standing in the entrance to the office. The man's worried eyes looked from Snape to the contents on the floor. He did not care that Dumbledore saw his fury and rage. Let him look! Let him see what my loyalty to him is doing to me! The words screamed in his head.

"Severus, what happened?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

He turned away from the man, his eyes filling with such pain. "I'm done, Albus! I cannot do it anymore!" Snape seethed. "I cannot protect her anymore!" The last part came out as a mere whisper.

Snape finally turned back to Dumbledore, his face pleading with the man. Dumbledore's eyes showed understanding. "Severus, she will not be a child for very much longer," Dumbledore said softly.

"You are condoning the feelings I have for a student?" Snape yelled. A mixture of surprise and misery could be heard in his voice.

"No," Dumbledore said, entering the room completely. "There is a connection between you and Aileen, being there from the very beginning. I have not been blind to it, and I knew asking you to protect the girl would only make it stronger. I am not condoning what could happen now, but what could possibly be in the future. Severus, as the days pass she gets closer and closer to danger. Are you telling me you would willingly allow her to be taken by the Dark Lord because you are afraid?"

Snape sat down heavily in his seat, his sleepless night being felt throughout his entire body. "Never," he whispered, finding he did not have the strength to speak louder.

Dumbledore walked towards the younger man. His face looked sad as he watched Snape struggle with his feelings. As lightly as he could, he rested his hand on Snape's shoulder. "She needs you now more than ever. You cannot turn away from her now." Dumbledore said quietly.

"I love her," Snape whispered, surprised that he finally said it aloud, surprised that he had admitted it to Dumbledore.

"And it is because of that love I do not fear the Dark Lord getting to Aileen."

With one final squeeze of Snape's shoulder, Dumbledore turned and walked out, leaving the man to his thoughts. Dumbledore was right, as he always was. Aileen needed him now more than she ever had before. It was because of his love for her that he wouldn't turn away. Even if it killed him, he would continue to protect her, and if it meant losing his mind in the process, he would welcome it with open arms. She was what mattered to him, and the thought of her in the clutches of Voldemort had him rising from his chair and walking back to his class.

By the time he entered the classroom, the sounds of the caldron's boiling and the chopping of the ingredients could be heard. Every pair of eyes rose to Snape as he strode back to his seat. He looked around, his stern face telling the students to get back to work. A pair of eyes remained on him, and Snape forced himself to look at Aileen. When their eyes met, her pain almost did him in, almost made him run to her, but he reminded himself that it wasn't the time. Now wasn't the time for him and her, but, as Dumbledore said, the future was still open for anything.

"Aileen, a word," Snape forced himself to say after class.

The girl was to the door, stumbling to a stop when he had called her name. She didn't turn at once, her shoulders slumping. She said something low to Draco, and the boy continued walking out of the class. Snape took a deep breath as Aileen turned back to him. Her eyes looked everywhere but at his face, and a pain shot through his entire body.

"Sir?" she said quietly, not taking a step back towards him.

"I just wanted to remind you of your Occlemency lessons tonight. I expect you to be in my office at eight."

Her eyes suddenly darted towards him, a look of surprise showing through. "O-Occlemency lessons, sir?" she asked.

"Yes, eight o'clock as usual," Snape responded, rising to his feet to leave. He went back through the side door, leaving Aileen standing in confusion, watching him walk out of sight.

They had been at it for an hour straight. Aileen had not put up much of a fight as he invaded her thoughts every time. What he saw had his teeth grinding and sweat pouring from his forehead. He was even developing a headache, as if she were the one penetrating his mind.

She stood before him, her breath ragged, her eyes filled with unshed tears staring at him. His breathing matched hers. It was as if they had been in a sparring match, but if Snape really thought about it, that's exactly what it was.

"Close your mind, Aileen! You have forgotten everything I've taught you," he seethed.

He got in attack position, his anger rising towards her. Losing control of that anger, he penetrated her mind forcefully, causing her to cry out in pain. He held on, wanting her, begging her, to understand what the Dark Lord would do if he found her. She wanted to let her anger towards him fester, to affect her closed mind, then so be it.

"Let go of your pain, Aileen!" he yelled.

She did not let even an inch of pain go, but threw every feeling back towards him, allowing him to see everything she felt. He saw her pain, saw her rage. He saw the night of the Ball, and the moment he left her standing in the dark. His words, 'Watch me,' rang out in his mind, causing him to slam his eyes shut. She poured her very soul out to him, allowing him to see it all, allowing him to see what he did to her that night. Snape's groan interrupted the silence around them, causing him to let go of her mind and fall to his knees under the weight of her pain. He could hear her crying in the distance, still feel her pain.

Snape threw his wand to the ground, standing to his feet. He ran towards Aileen, grabbing her and throwing her up against the wall hard. He heard the wind being knocked from her, but he was beyond caring. Tears formed in his eyes, causing him to lose sight of the scared look on her face.

"Do you not understand the danger you are in, Aileen? Is your anger so that you lose sight of what will happen, what is happening? Do you not care that he will return, and the moment he does, you will be in his grasp? You want me to feel pain? You want me to see the pain I caused you? I do not have to see it, for I feel it every moment of every day! I feel my own pain at not being able to touch you, not being able to feel you in my arms! I feel the pain of knowing I have waited so long to feel love again, and yet I cannot act upon it! I do not have to feel your pain, Aileen! I have my own!" he screamed in her face, the tears sliding down his pale cheeks.

He let go of her, walking away as fast as he could. Aileen slid to the floor, her cries breaking his cold, dead heart. He kept his back to her, not able to look upon what he had just done. He allowed the tears to fall, not caring that she could hear his sorrow. It was what she wanted, to see him in as much pain as she felt. He gave it to her greedily, gave her his pain.

Without a word, Aileen stood on unsteady legs, holding her stomach as she felt the need to hold herself together. She walked towards the door and left without looking back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aileen sat with the entire student body and staff, the second task of the Triwizard Tournament was underway. They watched as the four champions dove into the Black Lake to retrieve something that was taken from them. Beside her, Draco and the others cheered and booed. Since the night in Snape's office, Aileen had felt dead inside. She had wanted to cause the man as much pain as she could, but what she didn't realize was how horrible it would make her feel. She had pushed her pain and sorrow towards him, but she never expected him to admit to his own pain and sorrow. It had cut her more deeply than anything she herself could feel.

She was unaware that one by one, the champions appeared with their rescued hostage. She was unaware of the crowd cheering on their champions. It wasn't until the crowd erupted in screams and cheers that Aileen looked up. Harry was bobbing in the water, two people at his side. Ron, and a girl from Beauxbatons, swam towards the edge, being helped into a warm blanket. Harry, not only saved his hostage, but saved Fleur's as well. Even for Harry's triumph, Aileen could not spare a smile.

After the second task was in the books, everyone left the Black Lake, heading towards the school. Aileen walked alone, giving Pansy Parkinson some alone time with Draco. She felt bad for the girl, seeing her true feelings for Draco written all over her face. She wasn't the biggest fan of Pansy, but she understood what it felt like not to be with the one you loved. Instead, Aileen walked towards the end of the grounds towards Hogsmeade.

So caught up in her jumbled thoughts, Aileen almost missed the movement in front of her. At the last second, she looked up and noticed the black tail of a large dog walking behind a hedge of bushes. She recognized it immediately.

"Sirius," Aileen breathed.

She swiftly looked around, noticing no one close to her, and took off after the black dog. She ran into the forest, around large rocks, until she was looking up at a large cave. With a deep breath, she began climbing up. It was a dangerous climb, one that had her slipping several times. Her wide-eyes looked below her, knowing for sure that a fall would cause her great harm or even kill her.

At the top, she ran towards the cave, stepping in to the darkness. There was evidence lying around that someone had been here. A fire sat before her, the flames now small embers. Untouched, cooked rats lay her feet. An old, dirty blanket with holes sat around the fire.

"Hello," she called out softly.

There was a growling sound behind her and she turned with a gasp. The black dog stood before her, his face angered, his body ready to strike. The moment the dog looked upon Aileen's face, its anger melted and he began to whine. In a split second, the dog was gone and Sirius stood before her.

"Aileen?" he said stunned.

For the first time since the Yule Ball, Aileen smiled brightly. She did not hesitate, but ran towards Sirius. She threw her arms around him, her smile growing wider as he did the same. He twirled her around, their laughter echoing in the cave.

"What are you doing here?" he asked a moment later.

"I-I saw you leaving the grounds. I had to come see you," Aileen said breathless.

A little while later, they sat on the old, dirty blanket. Sirius had started the fire up again; it's red and orange flame giving off a warm feeling.

"So, I decided to come back and stay close to Harry. It is not right that he was chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. Someone had to have put his name in the Goblet, it's the only explanation," Sirius said.

"Who would do such a thing, though?" Aileen asked.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "It could be anyone, though I have my theories. It ranges from Igor Karkaroff to Snape."

At the mention of Snape's name, Aileen felt her mood darken. The happiness she felt at being with Sirius all but died away. Her face must have showed her sadness, because Sirius reached over and took her hand in his. Aileen looked down at their intertwining hands and back up at his face. She tried to smile, assuring him she was fine, but the smile never reached her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"Just worried about Harry, that's all," she lied.

"How is my Godson doing? I haven't had the chance to speak with him very much. Is he really okay?" Sirius asked.

She could see how much he cared about Harry in his eyes. How could she tell him the truth? How could she tell him that she hadn't seen much of Harry the past few months?

"I-I'm not sure. I-we haven't spoken very much this year," she mumbled, her eyes looking away.

"Why?" Sirius asked surprised.

It was her turn for her shoulders to shrug. "Just haven't had time, I guess. The ongoing feud of Slytherin and Gryffindor." It was the best excuse she could come up with. For one horrible moment, Aileen thought of telling Sirius the truth. She thought of telling him that Voldemort was her father and that she had tried to kill Harry that night in the dungeons. The only thing that stopped her was the fear of him turning away from her.

"You are unique, Aileen. You see past the feud that's been there long before you came to Hogwarts. Do not find yourself caught up in something that's not your battle to fight. Harry will need all the friends he can get in the coming years."

Aileen smiled sadly at Sirius. She wished it was as simple as a feud between two Houses. The problem was it went deeper than that. When the truth was known, she would be the last person Harry would want by her side. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and by the look of Sirius's face, he could see them.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"I'm just so scared," Aileen admitted, the tears falling freely.

"Scared of what, Aileen? Tell me," Sirius said, his hand coming to lie around her shoulder.

Aileen fell into his side, crying for everything that had happened the past few months. She allowed her body to purge the feelings out through her tears, and Sirius allowed her to do just that. He sat with her, holding her to his side as she cried. He did not try to force her to talk.

"The one thing I have learned my whole life, with everything I have been through, is that you are not alone, Aileen. You are never alone," Sirius whispered. She would be, for she already was alone.

When the tears dried, Aileen raised her head, noticing the sun setting. It was getting late, and she knew it was time to leave. They both stood to their feet, Sirius looking as though he wanted to ask her again what was wrong, but he never uttered another word about it.

"You can't live like this, Sirius. It must get awfully cold in here at night. You can't live off of rats," Aileen said.

"I will be fine, Aileen. Do not worry about me. I've lived in worse environments than this."

"Well," Aileen began, looking around hopelessly. "Maybe I could send some food from the Hogwarts kitchen, and a change of clothes from Hogsmeade. Whatever you need, I will get it."

He smiled, his face growing soft in the darkness. "Thank you, Aileen, but I am alright, truly. I do not want you in trouble if you get caught, and I can't allow my hideout to be found, not while Harry is still in danger being a part of the tournament. As much as I do not want you to go, the hour is getting late."

Aileen nodded her head, knowing it was time to leave. Quickly, she walked up to Sirius, giving him one final hug. He hugged her back, his arms tightening around her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to leave him, feeling bad he was here alone. Too soon, she let him go and turned to leave.

"Aileen, wait," Sirius called to her.

She turned at the entrance to the cave. She watched Sirius turn into the large, black dog and trot towards her. His head bumped into her side, causing her to laugh out. She watched him lower himself, as if for her to climb onto his back.

"You want me to climb on?" she asked, just to make sure.

He softly barked in answer. Aileen gently climbed onto his back. Once settled, Sirius took off, taking her back towards Hogwarts. He came to a stop at the edge of the school grounds, and Aileen climbed off, rubbing his head in thanks. With one final look, she ran through the darkness and to the back entrance of the school.

"Out for a midnight stroll, are we?"

Aileen came to a halt with a gasp. In front of her, Moody stood watching. His artificial eye was moving around his face, causing her spine to tingle. She tried to walk past him, not saying a word. Before she could get around him, he stepped in her way, causing her to stumble back a bit. She looked up at his face, her eyes showing fear.

"I've seen those eyes before, many times," Moody whispered. "You're face I've seen too."

Again, Aileen tried to pass him, but his staff came out and she ran into it, causing her to fall to the ground this time.

"Leave me alone," she hissed, getting to her feet.

This time, when she passed him, he allowed her to walk by. She could feel his eyes on her until she turned around a corner. It was then she broke out in a run towards the dungeon doors. She felt the strong urge to get away from the man as fast as she could. Aileen did not stop running until she fell in her bed, tired and worn.

"Aileen, Aileen, come to me! I will kill everyone you know and love if you do not!" Aileen sat up in her bed, a scream on her lips. Her wide-eyes darted around the darkened room. The sounds of girls rising from their beds could be heard. A bright light illuminated the darkness, causing Aileen to slam her eyes shut. She felt her roommates sit on her bed, their questions coming out fast.

It had been him, it had been Voldemort speaking. She could still feel his hiss in her head, his presence in her mind. She looked ahead, unseeing. The terror gripped her heart, and she felt as if she would drown in its enormity. Her father had reached out to her, finding her. She scrambled from the bed, trying to get away from the voice, from the fear in her roommates eyes.

Aileen came to the stairs and in her haste, she began to slip. With a scream, Aileen began to fall down the stairs. The pain was immediate as her head hit hard, along with every part of her body. The breath was knocked out of her, yet she could still hear Voldemort's screams in her head.

She came to rest on her stomach at the bottom of the stairs. Pain radiated throughout her body as she lay unmoving. All around her, the screaming and yelling began as the Slytherin students awoke. They came down, their wide-eyes seeing Aileen's unmoving body.

"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson yelled, as she bent down to check on Aileen.

Draco burst through the crowd that had formed, his face showing his terror. He ran towards Aileen, bending down to search her. "Aileen, Aileen, answer me!" he cried.

The pain of the fall was enough to cut the connection to Voldemort. All that remained was the pain, and the sound of Draco's voice. Aileen tried to move, but he stopped her, telling her she could have damaged something. Aileen's eyes shut tightly, her head throbbing in pain.

"Someone, go and get Professor Snape!" Draco demanded.

"No!" Aileen gasped. "No, I'm fine." She tried to get to her feet, throwing Draco's hand off her shoulder where he was trying to keep her down. "I said I'm fine!" she yelled angrily at him.

It was too late. The doors to the Slytherin common room burst open, and before the students stood a concerned looking Snape. His eyes darted around the room until they fell upon Aileen, who had come to a sitting position at this point. The pain was evident on her face, the side of her head bleeding. Without hesitation, Snape hurried towards her, scooping her up in his arms. She tried to protest, but his hold on her tightened, cutting off any chance of screaming at him.

Aileen found herself in the hospital wing again. A concerned Snape, Dumbledore, and Mcgonagall stared towards her. Madam Pomfrey was mending the wound on the side of her head, Aileen hissing at the pain. When she was done, the questions began.

"What happened, Aileen?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Nothing, I tripped," she whispered, not looking at the three people standing before her.

"You're lying," Snape drawled.

Without another word, Aileen jumped from the bed and walked quickly towards the door, not caring if she angered any of the teachers in her wake. She would not sit there and listen to Snape's anger and resentment.

"Get back here!" Snape yelled angrily at her. Aileen turned to see him beginning to come after her, but Dumbledore held his hand out, stopping the man's movements.

"If she does not want to confide in us, Severus, she is not obligated to," Dumbledore said softly.

Looking from Snape to Dumbledore, Aileen spoke, "I don't want to."

With that, she jerked the door open, limping back to the Slytherin common room.

A few weeks later, the long awaited third task approached. In just a few moments, it would be known who the ultimate champion was and who would win the prize and eternal glory. Aileen watched Harry, seeing the nervousness on his face. She felt for him, knowing he wanted it to be over and done with.

As the crowd cheered and sang, Aileen noticed Moody coming out of the maze. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and Aileen felt coldness slip down her spine. Something wasn't right. She could feel it as strongly as she could feel her feelings for Snape. In truth, she had felt it all day. Something was close, something was coming. Moody smiled at her, his tongue lashing out as if he were a snake.

Aileen slowly rose to her feet, her eyes jerking towards Harry's direction. She wanted to yell out, to stop him, but it was too late. All four champions disappeared into the maze, the hedges coming together and closing the way behind them. Something was near, something so horrible. As the people sat and waited patiently, the feeling inside Aileen began growing.

And then she realized it. It was the same feeling from the night Voldemort attacked her mind. The something coming, the something growing was him. With a gasp of realization, Aileen began pushing people out of her way, desperate to reach Dumbledore.

Draco caught her arm, causing her to jerk back towards him. "Where are you going?" he asked, his face looking concerned.

"I have to-to go-Dumbledore," she gasped, her eyes wide.

She jerked her arm free and began pushing her way through again. Dumbledore and Snape stood at the bottom of the bleachers, their eyes looking for any signs of distress in the air.

"Professor Dumbledore," Aileen yelled, but her yells were drowned out by the gasps of the crowd. A single red spark appeared in the air, signally that one of the champions needed help. To her horror, both men took a step towards the maze, furthering the space between Aileen and themselves.

"Hey, watch it!" a student yelled in anger. Aileen had knocked him down, but she paid the boy no attention. Her mind was only on getting to Dumbledore.

"I'll take care of this," someone said behind Aileen.

She felt hands clamp down on her arm and she cried out in pain. Turning, her eyes went wide as she saw who had a hold of her. Moody was looking at her, his face blazing with anger. "I'll take care of this right now," he said low.

Again, another red spark lit the night's sky, but Aileen did not notice. Her fear rose as Moody jerked her behind him, taking her away from Dumbledore, Snape and the crowd. It dawned on her. It was him, the one that put Harry's name in the Goblet. It was him that had caused all of this to happen, but the question was why.

"You put Harry's name in the Goblet," she hissed, trying to jerk her arm from his grasp.

"You're a fast learner," he said with a laugh.

"Where are you taking me?" Aileen cried.

Moody finally stopped and turned towards her. "I am going to reunite you with your father, Aileen," he whispered. Aileen's eyes went wide in disbelief. "I wasn't sure until the night I caught you sneaking back into the school, not until I got one last look at those eyes. It is as if the Dark Lord is looking back at me," he said reverently. "I never realized there should have been more than one name I put in that Goblet."

Aileen began kicking and scratching, anything to get Moody to release her. His hold became stronger as he continued dragging her away. Aileen jerked and Moody turned around with the force she had caused. They were standing face to face and Aileen seized the opportunity at once.

"Stupefy," she screamed.

A jet of scarlet light shot out before her and directly at Moody. To her horror, he deflected it easily with a shielding spell, but it was enough for him to release her. Aileen did not waste time, turning to run back to the crowd.

"Come back here!" Moody yelled angrily.

Aileen did not let up, but ran harder. She could hear him behind her, his steps growing stronger. Dumbledore and Snape came into view, and Aileen cried out, trying to reach them. She stormed her way through the sea of people, knocking everyone out of her way. Their cries did nothing to stop her movements, and when they cried again, Aileen knew it was Moody behind her.

Aileen found the path opening for her. She was on the lower level, coming onto the field where the champions had stood earlier. Suddenly, her movements stopped as Harry came into view. She watched, horrified as he bent over something. The teachers began running past her, Dumbledore and Snape already at his side. He began to scream, and his scream pierced the very heart of Aileen.

"He's back, he's back. Voldemort's back!" Harry screamed in agony. Aileen felt the earth come to a halt, the cheers behind her drowning out. Slowly, she fell to her knees, Harry's words playing over and over in her mind. Dumbledore tried to tear Harry away from whatever he was kneeling over, but Harry would not budge. Five words rang in Aileen's mind, causing her to feel more terror than she thought possible.

"A boy has been killed."

It was at that moment, the crowd realized what was taking place and their cheers turned to cries and screams. Aileen's eyes never left Harry and the body underneath him, even as Moody came into view. Her mind was reeling at the thoughts of her father returning. It was true, all of it. Voldemort had risen once more. The sight of Harry being pulled away by Moody could not break through Aileen's horror.

Her eyes swept down on the body and she noticed Cedric Diggory lying unmoving. Cedric was dead, another life taken by her father. A man came running past her, his screams piercing the night.

"That's my son! That's my son!"

Aileen watched the man fall to his knees, gathering his son's dead body in his arms. His face contorted in raw agony, his screams reaching the highest pitch. She began to shake, began to feel the world around her tilt. Everything began to darken and disappear.

Aileen fell to the ground, but no one seemed to notice at first. Their horror-stricken eyes were on the man and his dead son. Dumbledore and Snape were nowhere to be found, running after Moody and Harry. Aileen lay on the ground, as if she too were dead. No movement could be seen from her body, and it was then that Draco saw her.

"Aileen!" he screamed, fighting his way past the people.

He grabbed her, cradling her in his arms. "Aileen, talk to me!" he screamed.

Draco could not know, nor anyone else that Aileen was not there anymore. Her body lay in his arms, but her mind was miles away from Hogwarts. She was soaring through the sky, the landscape below her changing. Aileen was aware of what was happening, but she was too weak to stop it. At the exact moment Dumbledore and Snape were finding the real Moody locked in a chest, Aileen's spirit soared towards Little Hangleton.

She lay in a cemetery, the same way she was lying in Draco's arms at Hogwarts. Someone stood over her, his eyes looking the same as hers. He smiled, yet there was no love in his features. Aileen could do nothing but stare up at the man, knowing exactly who he was. Voldemort slowly bent towards her, reaching out to gently caress her face.

"I have waited so long for this moment," he whispered.

Draco stood with Aileen's body, not aware of what was going on with her spirit. He ran from the crowd, ran towards Hogwarts, his face looking utterly terrified. Entering the castle, he began to scream. He screamed for anyone who could hear him. He was aware that Dumbledore and Snape had gone this way and knew they were close.

Voldemort continued to caress Aileen's cheek, his face drawing nearer to hers. She could not move, the tears forming in her eyes.

"At last, we are reunited once more, Aileen," he whispered.

She was aware of others around them, but they stood back away. Her whole attention, her whole being, was on the man above her. The hand caressing her face moved further down, until he was at her neck. She felt the hand grip her neck tightly and begin to squeeze. Her eyes went wide, yet she could not move to defend herself. Voldemort's smile turned into a sneer as he looked upon his daughter.

Draco's screams were heard by Dumbledore and Snape. They turned and ran from the room. The Ministry of Magic was taking care of the problem in the form of Barty Crouch Jr., as Harry was taken to the hospital wing.

"Somebody, help me!" Draco continued screaming.

He turned, seeing the two men running towards him. Draco looked at Snape and began to scream. "She won't wake up! Something's happened to her!"

Without hesitation, Snape took Aileen from Draco as Dumbledore ushered the boy off. The moment Snape made contact with Aileen, he fell to the ground, his forearm bursting with hot pain. The Dark Mark awoken a pain within him he had never felt.

Aileen began struggling against Voldemort's hold on her neck, the very breath being taken from her. It was then she felt Snape close, as if he were holding her in his arms. Voldemort recoiled back, as if burned. His eyes looked at Aileen confused. She sucked in a breath of air and began to scream.

Snape held Aileen tightly as she began to scream, her screams ripping the very soul of him. He fought through the pain in his arms, fought through having to release her. Dumbledore hurried to his side, his wide-eyes looking down at the screaming girl in Snape's arms.

Suddenly, Aileen's eyes shot open and stared straight at Dumbledore, though they were not Aileen's eyes looking out. The eyes looking back at Dumbledore were pools of red, looking like that of a snake. Aileen began to smile, her laughter filling the silence around them.

"You thought you could keep her from me, old man?" a voice spoke through Aileen's mouth, but it wasn't the girl's voice.

"Tom," Dumbledore breathed.

Aileen's eyes rolled in the back of her head, and her body began to convulse as it did the night of the Dementor attack. Snape held her closely, feeling totally helpless. He searched her face, screaming at Dumbledore to tell him what to do.

Aileen felt Voldemort take control of her, and her very soul began to crumble. She was losing herself, losing herself in his madness and hatred. She felt herself slipping away as his control strengthened.

"Tell me what to do!" Snape yelled angrily at Dumbledore.

"Remind her! Remind her of who she is and what she has to live for, Severus! Voldemort has her, and she must remember who she is!" Dumbledore said in a rush.

Snape held her close, his face inches from her own. "Aileen, I know you can hear me," he whispered.

Aileen settled down, a voice was calling to her. Even as Voldemort grabbed her, bringing her to within inches of his face, she concentrated on the voice she knew so well.

"Remember who you are! If you don't remember who you are, allow me to tell you," Snape whispered.

Aileen looked past Voldemort, a light growing in the distance. She was aware that no one saw it but her. No matter if Voldemort struck her down at that moment, her eyes would not leave the bright light.

"You are the one who taught a man how to live again! You taught him that life goes on, even when he didn't want it to! You taught a man to see past his pain, past is mourning, to see that he could still have a chance at happiness!" Snape cried, tears building in his eyes.

Aileen felt the bright light radiate such warmth, such light. The voice began to grow and his words could be heard over Voldemort's angry screams. Aileen felt her father's hold on her loosen just a fraction.

"You have so much love inside your heart, so much caring, that to look at you makes others want to be a better person. You make me want to be a better person! I could not bear it if I lost you now!" Snape said, a tear falling on her closed eyelid.

Aileen reached up, feeling something on her eye. Looking down, she noticed her hand was wet. The bright light moved closer to her, causing Voldemort to step back.

"I swore to myself I would never love another again, that it was too painful a thought. Now, it is too painful to think of not loving you! Come back to me, Aileen. He holds no sway over you. You are not like him, remember it!" Snape shouted, shaking her still body.

Aileen took a step towards the bright light, which was now within reaching distance. In a last ditch effort, Voldemort grabbed her again, bringing her towards him. "The blood that flows through me, now flows through you!" he screamed.

"It is that love that separates you from him! The love you have for a man that does not deserve your love is what separates you from him!" Snape whispered, all emotion possible poured into his words.

Aileen turned towards her father, away from the light. She looked into his eyes, seeing the blackness of his soul. He smiled again, his anger and rage magnified. Even in his clutches, even knowing what the voice was saying and knowing the voice was speaking of her love for Snape, Aileen felt it applying to Voldemort as well. She loved the man before her, because he was her father.

"I will not lose you too," Snape whispered, bending down to come to within inches of her face. As soft as the lightest feather, his lips touched Aileen's. He deepened the kiss, the feeling of her lips not moving driving him mad. He raised his face, just a little, his eyes searching her face, begging her to come back. "Come back to me, please!" he cried. "Remember me."

Suddenly, a rush of love surged within Aileen. She reached up at once, touching her fingers to her lips. Voldemort's face crumbled in rage, knowing he had lost. He began screaming in anger, reaching to grab for Aileen, but his hands went through her as if she were vapor. "Nooooo!" he screamed.

Aileen rose from the ground, flying back through the air, surrounded by the bright light. She flew at a rate of speed unimaginable until she flew through Hogwarts and back into her body.

With a gasp of air, Aileen's body jerked in Snape's arms. Both Snape and Dumbledore gathered around Aileen, watching as her eyes slowly opened. At first, her vision was blurred and nothing could be seen.

"Aileen?" She heard Snape whisper her name.

He came into view, and they stared at one another. She could see the love in his eyes, could see the fear and concern. Slowly, she reached up and touched his pale face gently. He had saved her again. Aileen smiled softly to him, feeling as weak as she had ever felt.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Snape cried out, bringing her close to him, holding her to his chest. She sighed, not letting herself understand what had just happened, not yet anyway. For now, she would concentrate on the arms around her and the man holding her. For now, she was safe.

It was the final day at Hogwarts. All of Aileen's bags were packed, but before she left, she had to see Snape again. He had stayed with her in the hospital wing, this time not leaving for a moment. They had not talked much, especially about what happened. He just watched her, his eyes looking peaceful for the first time since she had met him.

He was standing in his office, his back turned to her as she entered. "You wanted to see me?" she asked lightly.

Snape slowly turned towards her, his eyes not quite meeting hers. He walked towards his desk, grabbed something from it and walked towards her. Gently, he reached for her hand and laid something in her palm. Aileen looked down, noticing the call device.

"I had been meaning to give it back to you sooner, but with everything that has happened, I did not get the chance," he said softly.

"Where did you find this?" Aileen asked surprised, remembering she had lost it last year when Sirius had taken her to the Shrieking Shack.

"I went for a walk right after you were released from the hospital wing. That is when I found it on the trail to Hogsmeade," Snape said, turning to walk away from her. She wanted to run to him, wanted him to hold her again, but she remained still, watching.

Snape walked to his desk, keeping his back turned to her. His body looked rigid. "Aileen…," he began, but stopped. She knew where this was going, had felt it was only a matter of time. "I meant every word I spoke that night, but…," again he stopped.

Aileen felt him struggling; saw what it was doing to him. She knew how he felt, it was enough for now. "But, I'm too young," she finished for him.

He turned so suddenly, it caused her eyes to grow wide. He began nodding his head. "Yes," he whispered.

"I understand now," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Have a great summer, Professor Snape." She forced herself to turn from him, forced herself to turn from that look in his eyes.

"Aileen," he breathed.

She turned back to him, seeing the sadness in his eyes at the knowledge she was walking away. "You will not be too young forever," he whispered.

It was then that her face crumbled and she rushed towards him. Snape was waiting, taking her into his strong arms and holding her as close to him as she could possibly get. She clung to him, wanting nothing more than to melt into him. Being close to him, being in his arms was the only place she felt whole, complete. After everything that had happened this year, after coming face to face with Voldemort and the knowledge that he was her father, Aileen realized that all along it was her love for Severus Snape that defined the person she was and the person she was to become.


	14. Hogwarts Year Five Part 1

Aileen sat, looking out at the lake before her. Today it did not sparkle like normal, for the sky was an ominous grey. The sun hid behind the clouds, not looking as if it would make an appearance on this day. She lay with her back against the large Oak Tree, enjoying the feel of the breeze upon her face. Most of the summer had been spent out by the lake. Draco would accompany her as much as he could, but this summer it seemed as if he were spending more and more time with Lucius. For the past few weeks, she had only seen him a few times here and there, usually around supper time.

The fact that they had not been spending much time together, made it so that Draco couldn't ask her about what had happened to her the last night of the Triwizard Tournament. Aileen felt guilt that she was glad of that, because she didn't know what she would have told him. She hated keeping secrets from him, but Dumbledore had made her swear that the truth stay hidden, at least for a little while longer. Though she had come close to telling her closest friend, Aileen had kept mum about everything.

She had been very lonely, spending most of her time by herself, but it had given her time to reflect on everything that had happened the past year. Voldemort, her father was back. He had overtaken her, almost destroying her completely, but Snape had been there to save her…again. At the thought of Snape Aileen felt both sadness and joy. She had turned seventeen two weeks earlier, and she couldn't help but wonder if that would make a difference to Snape. Would he see her as the wizarding world saw her, of age? Or, would he still see her as a child?

"Aileen, dear, come inside, please!"

Aileen opened her eyes, turning towards the mansion. Narcissa stood at the door, waving her inside. With a deep sigh, Aileen rose to her feet and walked towards the woman. She was smiling gently at Aileen, stepping aside to let the girl through. She followed Narcissa to the sitting room, where hot tea and cookies were waiting.

"Have a seat dear, there is something I want to discuss with you," Narcissa said.

Aileen sat, her eyes looking warily at the woman. For the first time, she noticed an envelope in her hand. Her mind began asking question after question before Narcissa could speak. As much as she wanted to voice her questions, Aileen remained quiet, waiting on the explanation. She watched Narcissa, noticing how the woman looked tired and worried. Her eyes looked as though they hadn't shut in days. She was looking past Aileen out the window, her mind a million miles from the sitting room.

"Is everything alright?" Aileen asked softly.

Narcissa came back to herself, the smile on her face not reaching her eyes. "Yes, yes fine," she said a little too rushed. "I received a letter today, from Professor Severus Snape." At the mention of that name, Aileen's heart skipped a beat. Snape, write a letter to Narcissa? "What did it say," Aileen said as nonchalantly as possible.

"It seems as though you have been chosen for a summer internship with him at Hogwarts," she said with a chuckle. "I did not even realize they did internships. Shows how much has changed in the past years."

Aileen kept her face as still as possible, not giving away any of the confusion she felt. There was no internship at Hogwarts. She wondered what exactly Snape was up to. "It is your choice of course, but I'm sure Draco will miss you terribly if you choose to go," Narcissa said gently.

"I'm not so sure about that. He hasn't been here very much since we returned."

"Yes, well, Lucius is keeping him so busy," Narcissa said, her voice barely rising above a whisper.

It was then that Aileen saw the look back on her face, the far off look. To her, Narcissa looked like a woman with too much on her mind. "Again, it is up to you," she said, her mind still millions of miles away.

"I want to go," Aileen said without question.

Whatever was going on, it must have been important enough for Dumbledore and Snape to arrange it so that she come back to the school. Again, the questions swirled in her mind. Had her father attacked someone close to her? Had he gotten to Harry? The thoughts put fear into her heart.

"Very well," Narcissa said, her eyes still looking out the window.

Aileen's heart went out to the woman, feeling that there was an invisible weight on the woman's shoulders. She stood, without another word, and went to pack her things.

Later that night, Aileen's dreams began to take on a dark feeling. She stood beside her father willingly. Before them, a mass of people cried and begged for their lives. Aileen looked on, contempt and loathing in her eyes at their weakness. He turned towards her, his red eyes glowing with excitement. As gently as he could, he reached for her hand, raising it before him. She looked upon him, adoration and worship flowing from her to him. She felt she would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked.

Suddenly, there was a presence behind her and Aileen turned. A woman stood before her, her face masked with a black veil. Streaming behind her back was the same curly, black hair that Aileen saw every day in the mirror. The woman's blackened-silk, covered hand reached out to Aileen, and she took it willingly. The woman's shrill laughter caused the crowd to cry out harder for their lives. Aileen closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of fear. Voldemort laid his hand on her shoulder, turning her half way to him. The black veiled woman squeezed her hand, and it was then Aileen realized there was a wand in her hand. Looking down, she brought the wand to her face and smiled, power surging in her hand.

"Kill them, kill them all," Voldemort said softly.

Aileen began to laugh, the sound rivaling that of the woman beside her. All three of them turned to the crowd on their knees. Everyone that Aileen knew was present, including Snape. But even his cries for her to stop could not change her mind. He begged her, pleaded with her. His hands were stretched out towards her, his fearful eyes searching her face for any signs of the girl he loved. Aileen could only smile at his weakness, knowing the girl he was searching for no longer existed. Aileen, Voldemort and the veiled woman raised their wands towards the crowd, and together they screamed, their voices silencing the screams and cries forever.

"Aveda Kedavra!"

Aileen came awake with a start, sitting straight up in bed, her wide-eyes flying around the room. It took a moment for her to realize she was at the Malfoy Mansion. Taking a deep breath to calm her beating heart, Aileen felt a presence in the room. For a moment, she thought it was an aftereffect of her dream, but the more time that passed, the more she knew that there was someone in the room with her.

As slowly as she could, Aileen reached beneath her pillow, grabbing the call device. She would not hesitate to call Snape if she needed. As the seconds rolled by, Aileen cleared her mind and listened to the silence around her. She could hear someone breathing, someone by the door. When her eyes turned in that direction, she noticed the dark outline of someone standing their watching her. The light from the moon did not help to illuminate the person's face, and for one fearful moment Aileen was reminded of the veiled woman in her dream.

"Bad dreams?" the voice said softly.

Aileen let out a ragged breath at the sound of Lucius speaking. It wasn't the woman in the black veil to Aileen's relief. She looked deep into the darkness, trying to get her eyes to adjust to see him, for he showed no signs of movement.

"L-Lucius?" she asked cautiously.

It was then that he approached her bed slowly. He was carrying something in his hand, and Aileen realized, as he stood right before her, that it was a glass. The contents inside swirled with his movements, threatening to tip over. She slowly looked up at his face, seeing his drunken smirk. She only had seconds to scoot over before he sat down on the end of her bed. He watched her, his eyes hooded in alcohol. It was not the first time she felt unnerved by the man, but it was the first time she felt as if she was in grave danger.

"We all have our nightmares do we not?" he asked gently. His smirk never fell from his face, his eyes never looking away from hers. "I often dream of a graveyard. Do you not find that bizarre, Aileen?" he said, his voice dropping in volume.

Aileen felt a violent wave of fear overtake her. It was as if he…knew. Helplessly, she watched him sit the glass on the bedside table, his eyes never leaving her face. The smirk was ever present in the darkness of her room. For one split second, Aileen thought of screaming. She thought of waking Narcissa and Draco with her scream, but then she remembered Draco wasn't here. He had stayed at Crabbe's house, the reasons unknown. The only person who could possibly help Aileen if something happened was Narcissa, but would the woman rise against her husband? Aileen could not say one way or the other.

"Do you dream of graveyards, Aileen? Could you possibly tell me why my dreams are filled with the same place night after night?"

Aileen shook her head swiftly, wishing the man away from her room. All she received for her wishing was Lucius scooting closer to her. Aileen tried to move to the other side of the bed, to get away from the man. He reached out, ceasing her by the waist, pushing her back towards him. She ran hard-long into his chest, feeling his drunken breath on her neck.

"Do-you-dream-of-him, Aileen?" he whispered in her ear.

His arm tightened around her waist in a painful squeeze. She cried out, cried for Narcissa. His free hand came down hard on her mouth, causing her to bite her tongue. Under his hand, she cried out in pain. There was shuffling of feet out in the hallway, and Aileen felt a jolt of hope that help had arrived.

The hallway light turned on, bathing the darkened room with light. Narcissa ran towards the door, coming to a halt at what she saw. Lucius sat on Aileen's bed, the girl held tightly to him. Aileen could hear the man's breathing picking up, as if he had run a long ways. She was overcome by the smell of alcohol, making her want to gag. His long, blond hair tickled her face.

"Go to bed, dear," he growled.

Aileen began trying to shake her head no, but Lucius put an end to any movement she could produce. Her eyes looked out at the woman, begging her to help. Narcissa looked from her husband to Aileen, a look of helplessness on her face.

"Lucius, what are you doing?" Narcissa said stunned.

He began to laugh in Aileen's ear. It sounded as maddening as his actions. He had her hands pinned underneath his arms, the call device laying inches away from her outstretched fingers. She moved her eyes away from Narcissa to the call device, feeling it was her chance to grab it while Lucius was distracted. Right as her fingers skimmed over the top, Lucius pulled her away, strengthening his hold. Aileen cried out in frustration and fear.

"You want to know what I'm doing?" he said darkly to his wife. "You will not believe the information that I now know to be true, love! You will not ever believe it!" he said with a laugh.

"Lucius, let her go," Narcissa said, taking a step into the room. Her hands were out before her, as if the gesture would calm her husband down.

Narcissa came to a stop, her eyes looking at Lucius in confusion. Again, Aileen felt his hold slack just enough for her to reach out. She was but a fraction of an inch away from the call device, her voice screaming Snape's name over and over.

"Have you ever wondered, love, why you feel so connected to Aileen? Has it ever crossed your lovely mind that there might be a reason to feel the connection? Why our son is so protective over the girl?" Lucius asked low.

Narcissa looked back towards Aileen, her eyes growing slowly wide. She studied the girl's scared face.

"That's right, love! You feel the truth do you not?" Lucius whispered.

"Let me go!" Aileen's muffled voice said, wiggling her fingers closer to the call device.

"No, no, I am not going to hurt you, Aileen. No, I am not going to lay a hand on your head," Lucius whispered in her ear.

In his drunken state, he leaned them forward as laughter overtook him. It was enough for her hand to grab the call device and bear down with all the force she could muster. She did not let up, but kept pushing down as hard as she could.

"The child lives, my love! The child lost all those years ago lives! Your niece lives!" Lucius said, his voice almost sounding reverent.

Narcissa's eyes went as wide as they possibly could go as they turned towards Aileen. Her head began to shake, as if she could not believe what Lucius had just told her. Her hands came to her mouth, silencing the sob that came out. Aileen felt as though the roof had caved in, even as his words sunk in and made no sense. He had called her Narcissa's niece.

"What?" Narcissa finally cried.

With all the force Aileen could find, she pushed against Lucius, causing them both to tumble from the bed. She heard a hard smack as his head hit the end of the bedside table. For a moment, she laid on the floor, the breath all but knocked from her with the fall. She had landed on her back with force. It only lasted a second as she scrambled to her feet. Behind her, Lucius was moaning and trying to get to his feet. On top of the hard lick he had taken, the liquor made the task more difficult.

Aileen was to her feet, tripping over the cover on the floor. She caught herself on the bed, feeling hands grab her arms. She began to fight, realizing that Narcissa had a hold of her. "Let me go!" she screamed in the woman's face.

"Aileen, please do not fight!" Narcissa screamed back.

Even knowing the woman was holding her against her will, the next moment caused Aileen such guilt.

"Stupefy!" Aileen shouted, feeling the power surge from her towards an unsuspecting Narcissa.

"Narcissa!" Lucius screamed behind her.

The woman dropped to the floor, unmoving. The way out had been cleared and Aileen did not hesitate. She ran from the room, hearing Lucius trying to get to his feet. The tears blinded her way, but she knew her steps well enough. She grabbed the banister, taking two steps at time to get to the first floor. The whole time, her fingers pushed the call device, her mind reeling as to why Snape had not arrived.

"Get back here!" Lucius screamed from the top floor. His angered voice swirled around Aileen as she jumped the last two steps, running head long into the door and falling to the ground. With a strangled sob of fear, she jumped back to her feet, jerking the door open. She looked behind her as she stood, seeing Lucius' long, blond hair coming into view. Not paying attention to where she was going, Aileen collided with something hard and firm. Suddenly, she felt hands around her and the world going dark.

She felt the sensations immediately. The world she knew disappeared around her, throwing her into a tailspin of black and mist. She felt as though her head was caving in, as though her eyes were going to burst from their sockets. She tried to scream, but no breath could be found in her body as her lungs were being pressed together. She grabbed a handful of fabric, pulling hard and fast to signal she could take no more.

Aileen felt herself coming back to earth, felt gravity expand to where she could breath. As soon as she was aware of her feet on the ground, she turned so abruptly, the person holding her had no choice but to let go. Falling to the ground, she opened her mouth to allow the contents of her stomach loose. It had been worse than the time before, if only because she had not been ready for it. In between the violent attack on her body, Aileen cried out in sobs.

Soon, the vomiting subsided, and Aileen felt someone kneeling beside her, rubbing her back softly. Through her fearfulness, she thought it to still be Lucius. With a loud cry, Aileen scooted away from the person, her wide-eyes searching his face. Through her jumbled mind, it took several seconds to recognize the long, greasy-black hair and pale skin. It was the black orbs that finally registered in her mind.

"P-P-Professor Snape!" Aileen cried, diving towards him.

He caught her, holding her tightly to him. "I've got you, Aileen, you are safe now," he whispered.

Slowly, Snape got to his feet, bringing Aileen up into his arms. She had no clue where they were, nor did she care as long as he was here. As long as they were far away from Malfoy Manor, Aileen did not care. Snape walked hurriedly with Aileen clinging to his neck.

They were inside now, but Aileen kept her eyes hidden, not wanting to look up at her surroundings. She heard voices ahead of her, but they were jumbled, as if behind a door.

"Severus, it's about time you…" someone spoke, but stopped immediately. "What on earth!"

Before Aileen realized it, the voices behind the door were now talking loudly in the hall, shooting their questions at Snape.

"Let me get her to a room for crying out loud!" Snape yelled.

The talking ceased immediately and silence filled the hallway. Aileen tightened her hold on Snape, not wanting to let him go for a second. "Now!" he yelled again.

"This way, Severus," a voice called out.

Aileen recognized the voice immediately. "Sirius?" she said, finally raising her head to look.

Sirius stopped his movements, his back turned to Aileen. He turned so suddenly, Aileen's head began to spin. His eyes went wide, his mouth coming open and close in shock. Aileen felt Snape's hold on her tighten, as if he felt Sirius was a danger.

"The room, please!" Snape seethed.

Sirius looked from Aileen to Snape, his eyes hardening towards the man. "This way," he said low and dangerous.

Snape followed him down the long hallway, until they reached the last room on the right. Sirius opened it, turning the light on and immediately walking towards the bed. There were boxes stacked up, and he pushed them away, all of them falling to the floor in a loud crash. Snape walked towards the bed, lying Aileen down gently and taking a seat at her side. His hands gently caressed her face, pushing her curly, black hair out of her eyes. She felt Sirius take a seat on the other side of the bed.

"There is no need for you to stay. I can handle the girl," Severus said angrily.

"I'm sure that you could, but it does not mean that I will allow it!" Sirius shot back.

Snape's black orbs looked murderous, and Aileen feared he would jump over her to get to Sirius. She could feel the air around them turning cold with rage as both men stared at one another, daring the other to move just an inch.

"E-enough!" she whispered. Turning to Sirius, she spoke, "I-I need some water. Will you please get me some?" she asked softly.

His angered face looked away from Snape down to Aileen, softening immediately. "Sure. I will be right back," he said, looking back up at Snape, giving him a warning with his eyes.

As soon as the door closed, Aileen crumbled. "He knows, oh God, Severus, Lucius knows!" she cried.

Snape wiped Aileen's tears, holding her face gently in his hand. "Tell me everything, Aileen. What happened?" he asked.

Aileen began telling him how she had had the nightmare, coming awake to find Lucius in her bedroom. She told him of how he had grabbed her, asking her about the graveyard and Narcissa coming in.

"He called me her niece, why would he call me that? What does that mean?" Aileen asked.

"Aileen…" Snape began, but the door opened. Sirius walked in, the glass of water in his hands. "The meeting is about to begin, Severus," Sirius said, fighting the urge to sneer.

Snape did not move from Aileen's side, his eyes boring in to hers, as if he was thinking about something. To her horror, Aileen realized what Snape was thinking. She began shaking her head furiously, her eyes begging him not to do what he was thinking. His hand came back up, gently taking her face and stopping her movements.

"Aileen, I have no other choice. It is becoming so that my protection is not good enough. Not even Dumbledore alone can protect you as much as the Order can. It is the only way," he said gently.

"They will not protect me! They will throw me out of this place in disgust!" Aileen hissed.

Sirius took a step towards them, his face showing confusion at their conversation. Aileen looked at him, fearing what he would do when he found out she was Voldemort's daughter. The friendship that had been built between them would crumble like a sand castle caught in a wave.

"Severus, what's going on?" Sirius asked.

Snape stood, bringing Aileen to her feet with him. She began to tremble at his side. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her tightly to him, feeling her fear rise. "If you have ever trusted me, Aileen, I ask that you trust me now," he said.

Aileen trusted him, more than he would ever know. Looking up at his face, she nodded her head, giving him her permission to proceed. She felt Snape take a deep sigh, as if relieved.

"Sirius, the Order has some very important news to discuss," Snape said.

He looked between Aileen and Snape, the confusion still evident. "Something tells me I'm not going to like this," he mumbled.

The trio entered the spacious kitchen, and Aileen came to an abrupt halt at the amount of people present. Some faces she recognized, others she did not. The moment her eyes fell upon Moody, Aileen could not help the small yelp of fear. She knew what had happened last year and how Barty Crouch Jr. had impersonated the man, keeping him locked in a chest, but it still did not stop the surprise at seeing him before her, nor did it stop the reminder of the imposter Moody dragging her from the stadium. To his credit, Moody did not act angry or put out by her reaction. When she got herself together, Snape ushered her to a chair.

"Hello, dear, lovely to see you again," Molly Weasley whispered.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Aileen whispered back, her heart sinking in the knowledge that the kind woman was going to hate her soon.

"The floor is all yours, Severus," Sirius said, motioning for him to begin.

He stood behind Aileen's chair. She turned to him, her eyes pleading with him not to speak. "Please!" she begged in a whisper.

He reached down, ever so softly, and gently touched her cheek with his knuckles. "Trust me," he whispered back. Every person at the table's eyes went wide at the hard, stern man's soft gesture. They looked to one another, their mouths almost hanging open. Sirius stared at Snape, as if he didn't recognize him, and at the same time, as if he wanted to rip him to pieces.

"There is something that each of you need to know. It is something that Dumbledore and I have known for quite some time, but until the moment was called for others to know, we kept it quiet," There was a murmur throughout the table, but Snape continued on, as if he did not hear it. "Seventeen years ago, everyone at this table knows where I was. Each of you knows that I was a Death Eater, sworn to follow the Dark Lord." Heavy silence fell throughout the kitchen. "I witnessed something all those years ago that I have kept secret, even from the person sitting in front of me."

Aileen gasped, her eyes boring in to Snape's. "What?" she whispered.

Snape went on, as if he had not heard her, but she could see his stern face fall a bit. "A child was born, in the ashes of darkness, and I took it upon myself, and with Dumbledore's help, to rescue the child from that darkness."

Aileen slowly closed her eyes, not believing what she was hearing. What on earth was he saying? Had he known all this time?

"Days after the Dark Lord was defeated, days after the child's mother was sent to Azkaban, I took the child in the middle of the night and delivered her to an orphanage. She sits before you, finally hearing the truth as well."

All eyes were on Aileen, but she was staring straight at Snape, tears in her eyes. "You knew? This whole time you knew?" she whispered.

He finally looked down at her, his face void of emotion, but his eyes spoke of his sadness. "Yes," he said softly. "It was my job to wrap the three year old in my black cloak, taking her away from the Dark Lord, her father, and taking her to a place that was safe."

"Your black cloak?" Aileen gasped.

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm sorry, Severus, but are you saying that Aileen, here, is You-Know-Who's daughter?" Sirius asked.

Snape turned his eyes towards the man. "That is exactly what I am saying, Sirius. She is the Dark Lord's daughter."

Aileen's eyes slowly slid shut. The truth was finally spoken aloud, and her fear kept her from turning to the others at the table. A lonely tear slid from her eyelids, down her cheeks.

"You cannot be serious!" Lupin said with a humorless laugh. "Why would we not have known?"

"Albus kept it secret for Aileen's safety. But there is more."

Aileen's eyes shot open, her anger rising. "More?" she hissed.

"The woman who gave birth to Aileen is still alive. After the Dark Lord was destroyed, she was found and sentence to life in Azkaban, but she still lives," Snape said in a low voice. "With the rise of the Dark Lord, it will only be a matter of time before she escapes."

"A-Azkaban? Are you sure, Severus?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I am certain, Molly. Dumbledore has been keeping tabs on the woman ever since Aileen was taken. Our fears are now just starting to come to the surface," Snape replied.

"Who is she?" Moody's rough voice spoke.

As Snape was about to answer, Sirius pushed himself away from the table, his face paling to stark white. His elbows lay on his knees, his shaking hand coming up to rub his pale face. Aileen took a chance, looking over at the man and what she saw scared her more than she already was. He looked as though he had been told the worse news possible. His eyes were as wide as saucers, his body shaking slightly.

"It cannot be," he whispered more to himself than the others. "When they brought her in, s-she was screaming of a child, but…" he whispered, stopping in his shock. "She screamed of a child," he said again.

"Say it, Sirius, for it is the truth," Snape said low.

Sirius jerked his head towards Snape, his eyes blazing. The two men stared at one another as they had done in the bedroom earlier.

"Bellatrix," Sirius said. There was an audible gasp throughout the long table. Sirius never took his eyes away from Snape, as Snape never looked away from Sirius. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Narcissa's sister," Aileen whispered.

"My cousin," Sirius said.

"Seventeen years ago, Bellatrix Lestrange gave birth to a baby girl named Aileen. Aileen Marvolo Riddle. In the middle of the night, while no one could see me, I stole the girl away and delivered her to an orphanage. Tonight, she sits among you and tonight, she is in desperate need of everyone's protection. Albus and I have done all that we can do, but I stand before each of you, asking, begging you to stand with us and protect, not on Harry, but Aileen as well."

Finally, Aileen forced herself to turn to the others at the table. Panic gripped her heart, wanting nothing but to run from the room, run from the hate she knew was going to be present in the eyes of the Order of the Phoenix. To her right, she saw Sirius stand to his feet. Aileen knew this would happen. She knew the man was going to leave because of the truth. She began to make plans on where to go next, after he kicked her out of his home, but she came up blank. Maybe it was possible to go to Hogwarts as she had done last year. Sirius surprised her, however, as he walked towards her, kneeling before her chair.

"I give my protection willingly!" Sirius said, reaching out and taking Aileen's hand. Her face stared in shock. Through the evident pain, he was smiling at her, tears forming in his eyes. "After all, Aileen and I promised to start a new tradition in the Black family," he whispered.

Aileen began to smile at the man. It would not be until later that the full weight of the truth would hit her. Only later would she really understand that, in fact, she and Sirius were blood relatives. They had made a pact, only thinking she was adopted by the Malfoys, but in truth, she had always been his family. Her rattled mind was too overloaded to understand the truth in that moment. She only felt relief that he did not hate her.

One by one, the Order reached over to Aileen, their hands lying on top of hers. Each one gave their word that she had their protection. Snape was the last to lay his hand down, his eyes pleading with her without speaking. "You have my life if it calls for it," he said softly.

The meeting had ended, and Aileen sat on the end of the bed, the black cloak draped around her shoulders. Snape had admitted to knowing the truth all this time, to knowing exactly who she was. A part of her was more furious than words could describe, but the other part only saw the sacrifice he faced to save her. It did not go unnoticed by her the danger of what he had put himself through to get her out of harm's way, and the years that came afterwards. He was the one constant in her life that had been there when she needed someone the most. She pulled the black cloak tighter, aware that it belonged to the man that saved her, and it belonged to the man that had lied to her.

There was a soft knock on the door, and her head slowly rose to see who it was. Softly, she called them in and felt a pang of sadness as Snape came through the door. She suspected he would come to talk with her, but she had yet to figure out what she was going to say. He walked in, not looking at her. She watched him quietly walk towards the lone chair in the room and sit down heavily. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

"Now you know the whole truth, Aileen. I do not blame you if you hate me but understand this, everything I have done over the years was to protect you," he said quietly.

She wanted to scream and shout at him in anger, wanted to run and fall into his arms and tell him it was okay. Her heart and mind was waging war within her, and she could not open her mouth to even utter a word. She chose to let the silence speak for her, just a few more minutes.

"Did-did they l-love me at all?" she finally said, her voice filled with raw emotion.

Snape slowly stood from his chair, walking towards Aileen and sat on the bed with her. She was surprised that her mind quieted instantly and her heart won the war. He slowly raised his arm, bringing it around her shoulder. She did not hesitate to fall into his embrace, having missed his touch all summer.

"I do not know," Snape whispered.

"It doesn't matter now, if they did or didn't," Aileen said sadly. In her heart, she felt differently; felt it mattered a whole lot.

"I hope that one day you are able to forgive me, Aileen. I hope one day you are able to understand that I was not trying to keep the truth from you, only trying to protect you from the truth." Snape said.

"I know what you were trying to do, but I had a right to know," Aileen said firmly.

She felt Snape's hold tighten. He took a long, deep sigh, his heart rate running fast in her ears. She closed her eyes, feeling suddenly tired as she listened to the sound. "You had every right to know," he whispered.

He stayed by her side for a while longer, talking through everything that had happened, from the moment he rescued her and beyond. It was so much to accept in the short period of time. Again, she was reminded that throughout all the changes in her life, Snape had been the one constant thing.

"Thank you for the black cloak. It's kind of grown on me if you haven't noticed," she said with a chuckle.

"You have always had a piece of me," he whispered.

Aileen raised her head slowly, finding herself within inches of Snape's face. He was looking down at her, his black orbs hooded. Not giving herself time to think, she reached up and lightly touched his lips with hers. The touch was as soft as a whisper, but it exploded feelings inside of her so strong. All thoughts of the past, of her parents, of anything melted in the touch of his lips. She felt his hand gently reach up and take her face. Snape deepened the kiss, his lips crushing hers. She welcomed the feeling, wrapping her arms around him. He turned towards her, bringing her closer to him. There was desperation in the kiss, a feeling of letting go of everything. She poured her heart out to him, giving him everything she possibly could in that one kiss. In that one silent moment, in the House of Black, Aileen knew she could not live without Severus Snape.

Deep into the night, Aileen felt Snape move from her side. They had been lying on the bed, his arms around her, sheltering her to him. It was in that position she had fallen asleep, until he suddenly moved away, causing coldness to creep in.

"Where are you going?" she said sleepily.

Snape walked around the bed, bending in front of her, kissing her closed eyelids softly. "I must be going. You are safe here with the Order. I-I have business to attend to. Besides, Sirius is about to walk a hole in the rug outside your room, though I have to say causing him discomfort does my mind good," he said quietly.

"I don't want you to go," she whispered.

"I will return soon."

With that, he gave her one last kiss and walked to the door. Aileen was asleep before the door closed softly behind him, feeling at peace for the first time in years.

There was a loud bang outside her door, and Aileen sat up suddenly. She looked around, startled, until the recent events played in her mind. Behind the door, Aileen heard Mrs. Weasley's booming voice.

"We will have none of that in this house! I have warned you several times, Fred and George!"

There was a soft knock on the door as Aileen rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Mrs. Weasley poked her head through, her face smiling brightly. Aileen smiled back, feeling that her smile was contagious. She walked into the room, coming to sit beside Aileen.

"It is mid-afternoon. You must be hungry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

In truth, Aileen was nowhere near being hungry. Everything that had happened last night was making her feel uneasy, and she did not have the stomach to eat right now. She shook her head no, her face turning slightly green.

"Aileen, you have to eat. I imagine you can't even remember the last time you had a meal, can you?"

"No," Aileen said quietly. "But, I don't think I can handle food at the moment."

It wasn't just last night that had her stomach turning, but the knowledge that Harry was bound to be here. It only made sense that he would be under the protective roof of the Order, and if that wasn't enough to prove to her he was here, the fact that the Weasley's were present was what sealed the deal.

"H-Harry is here, isn't he?" Aileen asked.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Aileen knowingly, her face growing soft in understanding. "Aileen, he will not blame you," the woman said softly.

Aileen laughed, but the laugh held no humor. "He has every right to blame me. I was born from what murdered his family," Aileen whispered.

"And I suppose you assumed the Order would blame you, hate you even? Aileen, everyone present last night has suffered at the hands of You-Know-Who, yet never would we blame you. You are as innocent in this whole thing as Harry.

"I have to talk to him," Aileen said miserably.

"He is in the study with Sirius," Mrs. Weasley answered, patting her knee gently as she stood.

Aileen watched the woman walking out, mulling her words over in her head. It was true, the Order had every reason to hate and kick Aileen out, but they rallied around her, giving her their word of protection. Could it be possible, that Harry could react the same way as the others? There was only one way to find out, and Aileen forced herself to stand from the bed.

She could hear their voices coming from the room to her left. Aileen took a deep breath, forcing her feet to walk into the room. She noticed Sirius and Harry looking at a family tree on the wall, her family tree. It wasn't until she came to her mother's name that she gasped, causing the two men to turn towards her. With Harry almost all but forgotten, Aileen walked towards the wall, her eyes staring at her mother's face. The black-veiled woman from her dreams was finally revealed.

Aileen reached her hand up, slowly skimming over the woman's beautiful face, tears welling up in her eyes. She was shocked at how much she looked like her. She felt a hand come to rest gently on her shoulder, and it was enough to allow the tears to fall.

"I should have known. The resemblance is uncanny," Sirius whispered.

"Except for my eyes, those are his," Aileen said.

Sirius turned Aileen around slowly, his eyes held such warmth and caring. His hand came to rest over her heart as he spoke, "But this, this is just Aileen's. It is not your father's, nor is your mother's."

Aileen closed her eyes, getting a hold of her emotions. Harry stood, watching the two, his face showing that he didn't understand what was happening. It was enough to remind her why she came here to begin with, to seek him out.

"I need to speak with Harry," Aileen said.

"Of course," Sirius said, turning to walk out of the room, leaving Harry and Aileen standing in silence under the Black's Family Tree.

"Aileen?" Harry said, urging her to speak after several moments.

She had no idea how to start the conversation. She wondered if just spitting it out would work, or would she have to work her way up to telling him? Whatever she said, Aileen was aware that it was going to change everything between them. She just hoped their friendship had grown strong enough to survive the truth.

"H-Harry," she began, her hand fumbling with the other. "There's something I must tell you."

Harry took a step towards her, nodding his head for her to continue. "I'm listening," he said softly.

"I-I," she whispered, her voice losing strength. "I'm-"

"What is it, Aileen? You can tell me, just say it," Harry said, stepping closer to her.

"I've just recently learned who my parents are, Harry," Aileen said sadly. "In the realization of where I came from, I also learned that my father is the reason your parents are dead."

Harry took a step back, as if he had been pushed. His stunned face stared at Aileen, his eyes begging for an explanation.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Aileen whispered miserably.

"V-Voldemort?" Harry whispered. "Voldemort's your father?"

Aileen nodded her head, her emotions not making it possible to speak. The look on Harry's face was like daggers being driven into her chest.

"Your mother?" Harry croaked.

Aileen turned, pointing to the picture of Bellatrix. "She's there," Aileen said hushed.

Harry looked to where Aileen was pointing, his head shaking in disbelief. "Bellatrix Lestrange? Sirius's cousin?"

"Yes."

Harry stumbled to a chair, sitting down heavily. "That explains why you were always there when I was in danger. He was trying to get to you too," Harry said.

"Please, Harry, please don't blame me for what he's done! I cannot imagine the pain you have felt all these years because of him, but, Harry, I am not my father!" Aileen cried, desperate for the boy not to hate her.

He finally looked up at her, tears brimming in his eyes. "I know, Aileen, I know. I don't blame you-I don't know what to feel" he said softly. "But, your eyes, I see him in your eyes now."

"I'm so sorry!" Aileen breathed softly. "If I could take what he did away, if I could take away the hurt and pain he caused you, I would do it without thought, I swear!"

"You can't, though, can you?" Harry spat, the first signs of anger rising in his face. "You can't!" he screamed, jumping up from his chair.

With that, Harry turned abruptly and walked from the room, leaving Aileen to crumble at his back.


	15. Hogwarts Year Five Part 2

Snape walked with a purpose, his mind restless. He only had moments to control his emotions, to calm his nerves. His footsteps echoed in his ears, sounding as loud as canons. His heart raced in his chest, pumping adrenaline throughout his body. He began to sweat, reaching up swiftly to wipe the liquid off his brow. He was almost to his destination and yet, he was nowhere near being ready mentally. Looking around him, Snape stopped abruptly, whispering his swear words.

Taking a long, deep breath, his black orbs closing behind his eyelids, Snape freed his mind of everything, of Dumbledore, of Harry, even Aileen…especially Aileen. He opened his eyes, looking down at his shaking hands, balling them into fists. He clenched his teeth together, forcing the fear away from him. He forced it to the back of his mind, back where everything else he was hiding stayed.

If anyone had stood there watching Snape, they would have been amazed at his transformation. His black orbs took on a dark look, his face turned even darker. Hard, deep lines on his forehead appeared, making him look edgy and brooding. His mind shut down, entering the darkest reaches of his person, summoning the thoughts he needed, drowning himself in the darkness. His hands relaxed, his left arm twitching at the pain the Dark Mark was causing. He fed on that pain, soaking it in to his very soul.

As slowly and calmly as he could, Snape began to walk again, the darkened house before him. His eyes searched his surroundings, looking for any movement, but there was nothing to see but darkness. At the last possible second, he whipped his wand out and with a flick of his wrist, watched the barrier in front of him burst into thick smoke. Snape never allowed himself the moment of relief that the barrier allowed him through. Instead, he deepened his mind further into the darkness, into the pain.

The front door opened at will, as if it waited on his approach. He entered without hesitation, knowing exactly where to go. He slipped his wand back in the inside pocket of his robes, knowing it was suicide to be seen with it in his hands. He walked swiftly down the dimly-lit corridor to the end of the hallway. Voices rose before him, and Snape stepped quietly into the room. There were several people present, most looking nervous and scared. Snape scanned the room, seeing most of the Death Eaters present. He stuffed down a pang of anger at seeing Lucius talking quietly with Narcissa.

"Ah, do my eyes deceive me, or could it possibly be Severus Snape?"

The only part of Snape that moved was his eyes. He turned slowly to his right, coming face to face with Voldemort himself. He was staring at Snape, his eyes boring right into his mind, searching, and prodding. Snape remained completely still, allowing the Dark Lord to search his mind, letting him see only what Snape wanted him to see. His forearm was surging with pain, and Snape grabbed a hold of that pain, causing his mind to go into a sort of rage-filled frenzy.

Voldemort smiled, his snake-red eyes lighting up with excitement. With his bony-white hand, he motioned for Snape to come forwards and face him. He obliged without hesitation, coming before the man and falling to his knees in submission.

"My Lord," Snape said.

"The prodigal son has returned," Voldemort said airily.

"I never left, My Lord," Snape said softly.

Voldemort laughed. The sound echoed around the room. He heard the people present suck in a breath out of fear. Snape remained bowing, remained shielding his mind.

"Yes, that is right, Severus! You stayed exactly where I wanted you to. Tell me, Severus, how is our friend Albus Dumbledore doing these days?" Voldemort asked. His voice grew dark at Dumbledore's name. "How is that retched school!" he yelled.

Snape did not wince, nor did he show fear. He remained on his knees, his face covered in his long, black hair. "Dumbledore is still deceived. As for the school, it is there for the taking as you see fit."

"And what of you, Severus, are you still my most faithful servant, or has Dumbledore succeeded in turning you towards his side?" Voldemort said. His voice barely spoke above a whisper.

This was it, the moment that would seal the deal or get him killed quickly. "My loyalties have not wavered, My Lord. I have played my part well, and I continue to play it to this day."

Voldemort erupted in loud applause, his laughter deafening. All around him, Snape heard the others begin to join in, yet they sounded scared and untrusting of the Dark Lord's response to what he had said.

Abruptly, Voldemort silenced his laughter and clapping. The others followed quickly, and silence fell around them again, so palpable, it was a wonder none of them went deaf from the assault on their earsdrums.

Snape began to hear Voldemort pacing in front of him, knowing the man was still deliberating on what to do with him.

"You stayed at that school with him, even after I was destroyed." It wasn't a question, but Snape knew he had to answer anyway.

"I believed you dead, My Lord. I believed my best chance was not to blow my cover with Dumbledore. I hope that you see it as the right decision, for I am still in the man's good graces," Snape said.

"So you are," was Voldemort's only reply.

There was a breath of silence, Snape remained as still as stone, knowing the moment was at hand.

"One, too cowardly to return…he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever…he will be killed, of course. And one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already re-entered my services," Voldemort whispered. "Which one, do you suppose you should fall in, Severus? Which one suits you?

Snape finally looked up into the Dark Lord's eyes, wanting the man to see him as he spoke. All the while, in the dark recesses of his mind, Snape felt nothing but revulsion.

"I have and always will remain your most trusted and faithful servant, My Lord."

Again, Voldemort smiled. It reminded Snape of a large serpent on the verge of striking its prey. With a wave of his hand, he made Snape rise to his feet. The two men stood eye to eye.

"Come, then, my most trusted and faithful servant. We have much to discuss, starting with the child that has escaped me for far too long, and the woman who gave her to me. It is time Bellatrix comes home."

With that, the door to the room closed with a slam, and he had no choice but to play the role of Death Eater, finding himself back in the snake pit.

 

There was a pressure beside Aileen. She was lying in bed, the hour late in the night. The creaking of the bed caused her mind to stir. Her hand reached out before her, feeling someone on the bed with her. Aileen's eyes came open suddenly, staring into the darkness. She felt her fear rise immediately, even though the voice in her mind reminded her she was surrounded by the Order. Still, Aileen's first thought was to scream.

"It is just me, Aileen. Go back to sleep," Snape whispered softly.

At the sound of his voice, she was wide awake, not having seen him in weeks. She sat up quickly, searching the darkness for his face. She felt him reach out, taking her hand and guiding her fingers to him. With a deep sigh, she felt his familiar features, thankful that he had finally come to her. She broke contact with him long enough to turn her bedside lamp on. When she looked back at him, she gasped.

He looked sick and pale, as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Large bags hung under his eyes, his face was grim and hard. For a moment, the man beside her scared her more than she wanted to admit. He looked angry and crazed.

"Please, do not look at me like that," he said softly, turning away.

"Where have you been?" she asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

He sat on the side of her bed, his head bent low. His long, black hair hung around his face, making it impossible to see his eyes.

"I cannot stay long, but I wanted to see you," he said, dodging her question.

Something wasn't right about him. Aileen slowly reached out, gently touching his back. She felt his body grow rigid at once. He was barely breathing.

"W-what's wrong, Severus?" she asked, deciding to call him by his first name ever since the kiss. "H-have I done something?"

Snape turned to her then, looking as if he could lay his head upon the pillow and sleep the rest of the night. He looked years older than his age, years beyond what he should. For one fearful moment, Aileen realized how vulnerable he looked, Severus Snape, the feared Hogwarts teacher.

"You did nothing, Aileen," he answered, gently touching her face with his hand. He held her face in his palm, looking sad. "You have done nothing wrong."

Aileen reached up, touching the lines of his forehead, wanting nothing more than to make them disappear. She moved down to his eyes, they closed immediately at her touched. Next came his lips, and she felt an urge, so strong, to kiss them again.

As if Snape read her mind, which she thought was a great possibility; he pulled her towards him, crushing his lips to hers. He acted as though he was urgent for her touch, urgent to surround and drown himself in her. She allowed him everything, holding nothing back.

Too soon, the kiss ended. He forced her to lie down, telling her she needed to go back to sleep. Aileen was fearful to close her eyes, fearful he would be gone when she awoke. That's exactly what he did, telling her he would see her in a couple of days. He did not give her a chance to tell him about Harry and his reaction to learning the truth. He did not give her the opportunity to tell him that Sirius had invited her to live here with him during the breaks away from school. All he allowed her was another kiss, this one being more urgent than the last. All he left her with was the growing worry that things were changing, developing into something that she feared. After all was said and done, Aileen found herself facing another sleepless night.

The next couple of days flew by in a hurry. Mrs. Weasley spent most of her time screaming at Fred and George. They had decided to turn the upstairs bedroom into their own little chemistry lab, mixing and making concoctions that had everyone in the house, other than Mrs. Weasley, falling over in laughter. Even now, as Aileen packed to make the trip to Hogwarts, she could hear the woman chasing the twins around the house, threatening them with their very lives.

There was a soft knock on the door and Aileen turned to see Sirius walking in. He smiled softly at her, a look of sadness in his eyes as he looked down at her bags. She stopped packing, turning with a small smile of her own. He walked towards her, his hands in his pockets.

"I guess it is that time again, is it not? Hogwarts calls," he said. Aileen felt a pang in her heart at his defeated voice.

"I guess so," she said gently, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears.

"Aileen," he said before hesitating. "I want you to understand that Harry does not blame you for what your father did to his parents."

Aileen closed her eyes, sighing heavily. "We've been through this already, Sirius. If that is the case, why is Harry not in here telling me this himself. He hasn't so much as looked at me since that day. When I walk in the room he's in, he can't get out fast enough."

Sirius laid his hand on Aileen's shoulder, squeezing gently. "He will come around in time, and then he will see he should have handled the situation a little better, as I have already told him this."

Aileen could only hope Sirius was right. Being under the same roof as Harry, yet not having him speak to her was crushing. He had come to mean a great deal to her, as had Hermione and Ron. She could see even Hermione and Ron struggling with their loyalty to Harry and their friendship with her. Soon, she had let them off the hook, removing herself from their presence and spending more of her time in her room. To make matter worse, Snape had not been back to the house since that night.

"Sirius, Aileen, it's time," Lupin said at the door.

With his arm tightly around Aileen's shoulder, Sirius led her out to meet the rest. They were standing at the door waiting. Harry looked everywhere but at Aileen. She had wanted to tell him how happy she was for him that he didn't get expelled for the magic incident this summer, but he never gave her a chance.

Aileen turned, giving Sirius a long hug, promising him she would return for Christmas. Again, he told her to give Harry time and believe that their friendship could withstand the storm. She nodded her head, not allowing herself to speak as the tears threatened her eyes.

Coming to King's Cross, Aileen was aware there was a problem immediately. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ushered the others forward, as if nothing was happening and pushed them right into the Hogwarts train, but Aileen watched the looks between Moody and Lupin. They spoke to each other through the expression in their eyes, the expression of concern. Without a word, they each grabbed Aileen's arms, turning her in the opposite direction of platform nine and three-quarters. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but the voice that called out stopped her.

"Aileen!"

In the blink of an eye, Moody and Lupin had pushed her behind them. They stood in front of her, their wands pulled and pointed at none other than Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Stand aside and let us speak to our daughter!" Lucius growled.

"Not gonna happen!" Moody growled back.

Narcissa took a step towards them, her eyes only on Aileen. She did not care that two powerful wizards had their wands drawn on her, and if she did care she didn't show it. Her eyes pleaded with Aileen, begged her to come to her. Aileen was frozen in fear, the night Lucius had attacked her in the bed playing in her mind.

"Aileen, come to me sweetie. We are not going to hurt you, I swear!" the woman whispered.

"This is your only warning, Narcissa. We will fire if we have to," Moody said low.

"You are not the only wizards with wands, Moody!" Lucius said angrily.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?"

Everyone but Moody turned to see a King's Cross worker walking towards them. The man noticed the wands drawn and his eyes went wide. "There are children present!" he hissed.

"Yes and these men are holding a child against her will. We are her parents and demand them hand her over!" Lucius seethed.

"Aileen is seventeen and of age. She has the right to refuse going with you, Lucius," Lupin said quietly.

The whistle on the Hogwarts Express blew; signaling the time drawing nearer that it would leave the station.

"Miss, is this true?" the worker asked.

"I don't want to go with them," Aileen said defiantly.

"Aileen!" Lucius hissed.

Moody took a step closer to Lucius, his face showing he wanted nothing more than to strike the man down. It was only Lupin reaching out to him that stopped his movements further.

"The train is about to leave, Miss, if you do not hurry, you will miss it," the worker said.

The only problem with that was that Lucius and Narcissa were standing in the way, looking as if they weren't going to move any time soon.

"Please, Aileen, think of Draco!" Narcissa whispered.

The woman had waited to play her trump card, which was in the form of Draco. Just the mere mention of his name had Aileen on the verge of crumbling and going to them just to see him. What had they told him of why she wasn't there? Had they told him the truth or a savage lie? Would he hate her?

They were still in a lockdown when the train began moving, leaving Aileen in its smoke and ash. The worker shook his head, warning them he would call the Ministry Authorities if they did not stand down. Moody and Lupin began to walk backwards, making Aileen do the same. The Malfoys began walking towards them, not allowing them to get away.

Aileen felt Lupin grab her arm and knew what was about to happen. He looked from Moody, nodding his head quickly, to looking at Aileen. She could see it in his eyes and braced herself. Sure enough, the world around her went black, and the last thing she heard was Lucius's angered scream.

They came to halt in front of Twelve Grimmauld Place. Right behind them there was a loud pop, and Lupin and Moody turned swiftly, their wands outstretched. Sirius strode passed them, not giving them a second look. He walked right up to Aileen, his eyes two pools of worry.

"Sirius, tell me you did not go to King's Cross?" Lupin said warningly.

"I did," he answered, not looking away from Aileen. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," Aileen breathed.

He did not look as if he believed her.

"Sirius, can you not abide by one simple rule? It is for your own safety!" Moody growled.

"Did you honestly think I would sit by while Harry and Aileen could be in danger? You know me better than that!" Sirius spat.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is getting Aileen to Hogwarts," Lupin said, overlooking the two men staring daggers at each other.

"Let Sirius be the one to call Severus. It can be his punishment!" Moody said.

A flash of anger ran over Sirius's eyes. He stared at Moody as if he could cut him to pieces.

"No, no, that's alright. I'll do it!" Lupin said, passing between the two men to go inside.

An hour later, Snape was standing before Aileen. He was talking with Lupin, listening to the man fill him in on what had happened at the station. There was no change in Snape's face, no change in his eyes. It was as if Lupin was discussing the weather, and Aileen couldn't help the pang of hurt at seeing Snape act as if he didn't care she could have been in extreme danger.

Aileen said her goodbyes, again, to Sirius and then she was Apparating towards Hogsmeade. As soon as her feet touched down, she let go of Snape as if being burned.

"What is it?" he asked confused.

"Thanks for your concern back there!" Aileen said angrily, swiftly walking on the trail towards Hogwarts.

She did not stop to see if Snape was following, and a part of her knew she was acting completely stupid, but she couldn't help that the hurt had spread to anger. She hadn't seen him most of the summer. He was out doing God knows what with God knows who. He shows up after she had been in danger, acting as if it were just a visit. It suddenly dawned on her that she wasn't really mad at his reaction, but she was mad at the fact that he hadn't been there with her. He hadn't been there for her much lately, and she was dealing with the Malfoys, Draco, Harry and her father all on her own.

"You are not a child, Aileen, so stop acting like one!" he said angrily.

She came to a sudden stop, turning on him at once. "Acting like a child? Severus, I have been through more in the last few months than I cared to! The one person I wanted there was not, off doing something else with his time! Then, you stand there listening to Lupin like it's no sweat off your back what happens to me! I'm not acting like a child! I'm acting like an angry woman!" she shouted.

He strode towards her, grabbing the back of her head and bringing her to his lips. Her legs became jelly at once, and she fell into his embrace.

"Is that better? Do you question my concern for you, Aileen? You should know by now I value your life above my own!" he whispered.

When she tried to speak again, he crushed her lips with his, silencing any word or thought. "There has been a development at the school, one that forces my hand. It forces me to close myself off to you and to my feelings. If it is known what has transpired between us, I will be sacked without thought, no matter that you are of age!" he said.

She looked at him, her forehead scrunched in confusion. "What development?" she asked, all anger vanishing.

Snape let go of her, moving back a step. "You will see once we have arrived. I am to take you to Dumbledore first thing."

With that, they began walking towards Hogwarts again in silence.

Aileen sat in the Headmaster's office, waiting for him to show up. She had already missed the Feast, missed seeing Draco, but she knew she would see him soon enough. She began to feel nervous, knowing he was close, and the doubt began creeping back in about how he would react to her. She could not bear it if he hated her. The door swung open and Dumbledore walked in, followed by Snape and Professor Mcgonagall. Aileen was taken aback that she would be present in the meeting as well

"Hello, Aileen," Dumbledore greeted warmly.

"Hi, Professor Dumbledore," she said softly.

Snape came to stand behind her, his hand resting gently on her shoulder. She felt her nerves die down with him present. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, Mcgonagall at his side.

"Anyone for a cup of hot tea?" Dumbeldore asked.

Everyone kindly declined, the tension filling the air rapidly.

"Aileen, before we begin, I would like to tell you that Professor Mcgonagall is quite aware of what has happened over the past few months. I have told her in the strictest of confidence, because now, more than ever, we need all the eyes and ears we can find at this school."

Aileen turned her wide-eyes to the woman before her, who was looking at her with a strained smile. "You know about me?" she whispered.

"Yes, Aileen, I do. You are the child of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." She paused as Aileen gasped. "Dear, do not look at me as if I'm about to hex you! I do not hold the truth against you, Aileen," she said softly.

"Aileen, I need to discuss with you the matter of your adoption to the Malfoys," Dumbledore said, breaking the stare between Aileen and Mcgonagall.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Professor Snape has informed me that Lucius and Narcissa are aware of the truth about you. I apologize for not coming to check on you sooner, Aileen, I had been meaning to. I knew you were in good hands with the Order. The point that I am trying to make, is you have a choice to break away from the Malfoy's hold completely. In the wizarding world, you are of age, having reached your seventeenth birthday. If you so choose, the Malfoys will no longer be your guardians.

She could only think of one person in that moment…Draco. If she severed her ties with Lucius and Narcissa, did that mean she severed her ties with Draco?

"I have seen him searching for you tonight. I have overheard him questioning everyone, including Harry, as to your whereabouts. Removing yourself from his parent's grasps does not mean removing yourself from him," Dumbledore said so softly.

Draco had been searching for her. That had to mean something. It had to mean that he still cared about her.

"What do I do?" Aileen asked, making her mind up.

"I will have the proper papers filled out and brought to you at once with a witness of the Ministry. It will be as simple as signing your name on the dotted line, Aileen."

"Okay," Aileen said with a deep sigh.

After a moment or two of silence, Dumbledore cleared his throat, his eyes going straight over Aileen's head to Snape. She noticed Mcgonagall tense up at once.

"There is another matter I wish to speak with both you and Professor Snape about," Dumbledore said, his eyes still on the man behind her. "Though I find that it is none of my business at this point in your life, Aileen, I must ask for discretion from the two of you." Aileen's face grew suddenly hot, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "You may be of age in some people's eyes, Aileen, but you are still a student and Professor Snape a teacher. This must not, cannot, get out, is that understood?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, of course, Albus, we have been through this before," Snape said coldly.

"Yes," Aileen said more softly.

"The Ministry has seen to it that someone is their eyes and ears here at this school. I will have my hands full with this particular person, and it will be more than we can handle if she learns of the relationship between the two of you."

Aileen felt in the dark. She had no idea what Dumbledore was talking about. She had missed the Opening Feast, and everything that was discussed there. She looked around to Snape, remembering the words he spoke to her when they arrived at Hogsmeade.

"Who, Professor," Aileen asked.

Just as Dumbledore was about to answer, there was a soft knock on the door. Everyone turned around, watching the door come open. A short, plump woman, wearing all pink and a sickly-sweet smile entered the room. Her hair was curled under, not a piece out of place. Her eyes bore straight into Aileen, causing her to feel like an ant under a microscope. The woman slowly entered the room, her high heels hitting the floor softly. Aileen felt Snape's hand move from her shoulder as softly as he could, leaving her to feel alone under the woman's stare.

"Aileen, I would like you to meet Dolores Umbridge, the New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

She felt her spine tingle, dread filling the spaces in her body. It wasn't just the fact that she was teaching the cursed position, but it was something about the woman herself, something about her eyes. Those eyes had yet to move from Aileen.

"Dolores, I'd like you to meet Aileen Malfoy. She is in Severus' House, Slytherin."

Aileen got the feeling Dumbledore felt the need to explain Snape's appearance in his office and why he was standing so close to Aileen or maybe she was just reading more into it than it was.

"Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy?" Umbridge said sweetly.

Aileen fought the urge to shiver at the woman's voice. It might have sounded sweet, but she could hear how fake it was.

"Yes, Lucius and Narcissa adopted Aileen several years ago," Dumbledore said, not telling the woman the latest development.

"Lovely," Delores said simply.

"She arrived late and we were just filling her in on what she missed. And without delaying sleep further, Severus, would you mind assisting Aileen to the Slytherin quarters?" Dumbledore said.

"Of course," Snape answered.

Aileen could not stand and leave the room fast enough. As she passed the woman, the woman laughed under her breath, causing the tingling sensation to intensify. The laughter was as high-pitched as a school girl's and just as fake as her honey-sweet voice. As soon as the door closed behind them, Aileen looked at Snape

"Charming, isn't she?" he muttered.

"That wasn't exactly the word I was thinking," Aileen breathed, looking back over her shoulder.

As they stepped into the dungeons, into the darkness, Aileen stopped. Snape turned, looking at her in confusion. "Is something wrong," he asked.

"I guess everything goes back to the way it was, huh?" she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked, taking a step towards her.

"Well, nothing really, just that we finally admitted our feelings and acted upon them but now, it must go back to the way it was. I must remember you're my teacher and not…well not something else," Aileen said, struggling with her feelings.

Snape's face showed understanding. He reached out, gently grabbing Aileen and pulling her to him. "It does not change anything, Aileen. It does not change how I feel, only that we have to do a better job of hiding it from now on. That horrible Umbridge woman is looking for any excuse to come down on Dumbledore's head, and if she finds out about us, it will give her all the ammunition she needs."

After one last kiss from Snape, Aileen opened the doors to the common room and stepped inside. It was completely deserted, everyone in bed. She only had the chance to take two steps towards the girl's staircase when someone grabbed her from behind, hugging her tightly to them. Aileen yelped in surprise and began to fight her way out of the person's hold.

"Hey, hey, it's me!"

Aileen turned around as fast as she could, coming face to face with Draco. He was smiling from ear to ear, something that warmed her cold heart. With a scream of happiness, she threw herself in the boy's arms. He held her tightly, as if he were afraid she would disappear. After a moment, he leaned away from her, searching her face. His smile was slowly dying.

"What happened to you? I come home from Crabbe's and mum and dad said you ran off. Why would you do that?" he asked.

Aileen did not answer, not knowing how much Draco actually knew. "T-they just told you I ran off?" she asked.

"Pretty much. Said they would tell me some other time," he said, his eye rolling.

She stared at him for a few moments, wondering if luck was still on her side. He did not look as though he was lying. His face was calm, and he even looked as though he would smile again.

"So, you don't hate me?" she asked quietly.

"Hate you?" he asked surprised. "Why would you think I hated you, because you ran away from home?"

"Y-yeah, I guess," she said.

"Aileen, I know why you did it."

Her eyes went wide, her lungs not having the strength to expand for a breath. "What?" she whispered.

"That place can seem lonely sometimes, I get it. I wasn't there for you this summer and I'm sorry about that. I know this whole thing will blow over, and everything will be back to normal by the end of the school year," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Aileen had no words to respond. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes. They spent the better part of the night talking about the summer. Aileen, feeling completely guilty, made up some story about where she spent the summer. Draco believed every word of it, making her feel even guiltier. But, she had a strong suspicion that he was lying as well.

The first few months of term went by as usual, other than dealing with Umbridge. Every time Aileen had to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, she would cringe. Every single teacher that took the position turned out to be something they were not. To make matters worse, she had not had the chance to find herself alone with Snape. He walked passed her in the halls, even in his class and acted as though she were just another student. Aileen dealt with pain rearing its ugly head time and time again. The problem with Harry hadn't been fixed either. Every time she looked as though she was going to talk to him, Harry would rush out of the room, suddenly needing to be somewhere. Her fifth-year wasn't going so well.

To make matters worse, everywhere Aileen went she had to endure that horrible Umbridge. In every class the woman sat with her clipboard, every once in a while her school-girl laugh could be heard. Aileen gritted her teeth every time her ears were assaulted. She noticed she wasn't the only one who responded negative to the woman. It seemed that Harry was just as sick of the woman as Aileen. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, she watched Harry wincing, holding his hand, as if in pain. The green eyes behind his glasses slowly rose to look at Umbridge, and the look Aileen saw in them was nothing short of disgust. Something had definitely happened between them.

As if that wasn't enough, Aileen sat in Potions, watching the woman circling Snape, her clipboard in hand. Snape stood completely still, looking stone-faced. Aileen tried to get his attention, but he neither looked at her nor acted as if he would look at her.

"You applied, first, for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?"

"Yes," Snape drawled.

"But you were unsuccessful?" Umbridge said sweetly. Aileen's pencil snapped in her hand, listening to the way the woman was talking to Snape.

Snape let it be known, with just one word and the way he said that word, exactly what he thought of Umbridge. "Obviously," he responded, every syllable drawn out.

It went this way with all of Aileen's teachers, and several times she wanted to scream at the woman to just shut up. It was becoming apparent to everyone that Umbridge was here to spy on Dumbledore for the Ministry. It became apparent to everyone except the select few Slytherin who were now making their way to Umbridge's office. Draco was among them, and Aileen watched him walk out of the door, a feeling of foreboding settling in her stomach.

The first trip to Hogsmeade had finally come, Aileen was ready to stretch her legs and get as far away from the school as possible. She had gotten in a heated argument with Draco the night before over his involvement with Umbridge. Aileen had spent the better part of the night in tears as Draco lashed out at her. It was their worst fight to date; even the fights over Harry weren't this bad.

With Draco not speaking to her, Aileen found herself wandering Hogsmeade alone. Her mind was a jumbled mess of questions and thoughts. Not only had her friendship with Harry been badly damaged, she also felt as if her and Draco was being pulled apart. On top of that, she hadn't spoken a word to Snape in almost two weeks, other than in Potions. A cold chill set in as Aileen pulled the black cloak tighter to her, and she felt it wasn't from the winter air.

Movement caught her attention, and she watched a group of students walk into Hog's Head. It wasn't suspicious to see this, for students loved to go for a good Butterbeer, but what caught her attention was their faces. They looked around them, as if to make sure they weren't being watched. Aileen couldn't help but to follow them to see what was going on. As calmly as she could, she began walking in their direction. Waiting a few seconds to enter, she watched the door swing open as someone exited. Before the door closed, Aileen got a clear view of Harry and a group of students huddled around him.

She slipped in unnoticed, hurrying into one of the darkened corners, hiding behind a curtain. The low voices floated to her ears, and two words stuck out like sore thumbs, Dumbledore's Army. Aileen felt her heart rate increase as she listened to them plan to create a real Defense class in the place of Umbridge's joke class. They all agreed Harry would teach them how to fight and defend themselves.

Aileen could not help her next move, feeling she was making the right decision. As slowly as she could, she left the darkness of the corner, entering into the light. Just a few steps towards the group, Harry finally looked right at her. She first saw fear in his eyes, but that fear soon turned to anger. The group saw his mood change instantly, and everyone turned to see what held the boy's attention. As soon as they saw Aileen they gasped, after all, she was a Slytherin. Many felt their secret had been found out and soon they would have to answer to Umbridge. But Aileen knew that was not why she was there.

"I want to join," she said quietly.

Another round of gasps could be heard. Harry sat totally still, his eyes looking everywhere but at Aileen's eyes. She felt a pang of sadness that Harry could not even look her in the eyes. It had always been so easy between them two. Now, it was more difficult than her and Snape's relationship.

"No! Absolutely not! She's a Slytherin and will have us all expelled before we know it!" Ernie MacMillan hissed low. The others were agreeing softly, but Aileen never took her eyes away from Harry. She wanted to learn to fight, needed to learn and Harry knew it. She knew the boy understood what she was up against, because he was up against the same strong force.

"I have as much reason to learn as you do Harry. I have as much to lose as well," she whispered.

It was then, after months of dodging her and not looking her in the eyes, Harry looked at her. She watched the pain and anger swimming in his deep, green eyes, watched the battle wage within himself to allow her into the group. She begged him with her look, begged him without words being spoken. Her mind was screaming her pleas to him.

"We have room for one more. Aileen can join," he said, just barely above a whisper.

After Harry put an end to the hissing at his decision, he asked someone to grab Aileen a chair. As she sat, for the first time all year and her entire life, she felt like she had a purpose now. As the meeting came to an end, Hermione gave out a piece of paper to sign, making everyone swear the DA, as they had come to call it, would remain a secret. Aileen signed willingly, without thought of turning them in to anyone, especially Umbridge.

It wasn't until a few days later that the horrible realization that Umbridge already knew of the group's plan. It was the first time she used her High Inquisitor position to hammer some new rules to the walls. Aileen walked passed Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four feeling as if someone had punched her in the stomach. She saw some members of the DA, Harry being present, and walked towards them. Standing in close proximity, she acted as though she wasn't really with them, but her whispers could be heard loud and clear.

"What happens now?" she whispered.

"Nothing, we stick to the plan and meet tonight as planned. We've found a place that will cover us," Harry whispered back.

And it was that night that the members of DA found themselves in the Room of Requirements. They all stood before each other, ready to defend themselves from the first spell Harry cast upon them, which was the Disarming Spell. Aileen found herself teamed up with Angelina Johnson and though the girl was quite good, she was no match for Aileen. During her Occlumency lessons with Snape, he had taught her to use Legilimency as well. She had no problem blocking the spell every time Angelina would cast it towards her. Aileen watched the girl's face become angry and frustrated. There was an opening, a weakness, and Aileen used that moment to cast the spell back towards Angelina without uttering a word. Her wand went flying and the girl cried out in surprise, her wide eyes staring at Aileen.

The whole group stopped, looking over at the two girls. Harry walked slowly towards them, not quite understanding what was happening. "Angelina, what is it?" he asked the girl.

"S-she disarmed me!" Angelina cried.

There was soft laughter around them, but Aileen knew what Angelina was trying to say. Aileen had disarmed her without a word.

"No!" Angelina said angrily. "She disarmed me without speaking it!"

The group went silent immediately, their eyes growing slightly wide. What Aileen could already do would not be taught in Defense Against the Dark Arts until next year, and only if you made the right grades on the O.W.L.S.

"Show me," Harry said softly, taking Angelina's place.

Aileen got into attack mode, Harry following suit. Their wands raised, and Harry began to attack. It was slow at first, Harry using the Disarming Spell. Aileen was able to block it every time, able to read Harry's moves. She began to feel something stirring in her mind, something wanting to come out. It didn't take too long to know what the stirring in her mind was when it made Aileen strick back forcefully. She felt the power within her surging. Harry noticed it to, but he did not stop his attack. Again, he shot the Disarming Spell towards her and again, she deflected it easily. Aileen knew what was happening, knew Voldemort was reaching out to her, and she also knew that Harry could feel it as well. The boy's eyes became dark and angry. Before Aileen knew what was happening, Harry began using every spell he knew.

"Stupify!" Harry yelled angrily.

Aileen blocked it easily, her eyes never leaving Harry's. He shot the Stunning Spell towards her, but it bounced away like the others. Next, came the Impendiment Jinx and the Reductor Curse, and on and on it went. When Harry could call out no more, Aileen began her attack, shooting things at him left and right, again not a word spoken. To her amazement, Harry defended himself, though not as easily as Aileen could. She cast the Reductor Curse towards him and he was able to block it, but she gave him no time to gather himself before sending the Disarming Charm out again. This time, Harry wasn't ready and his wand went flying.

Aileen stood before him, her wand pointed at his chest. She began walking slowly towards him, her mind filled with images of killing him, of using the Unforgiveable Curse and being done with Harry all together. She watched his eyes grow wide, knowing that his life was in her hands and knowing that those hands belonged to Voldemort's daughter.

"Just like him," Harry whispered angrily.

Those three words were enough to penetrate her mind, causing her to realize what was happening. Those three words were enough to bring her back to herself and break her heart at the same time. The pressure in her mind relaxed immediately, but the tears were already building in her eyes. The hand holding her wand dropped to her side, as if it weighed too much to remain upright.

"If it helps the pain you feel for what he's done, strike me down now, Harry! If you feel I am so much like him, do me in," she whispered harsly.

Harry did not so much as raise his wand. His darkened look melted some, causing his eyes to look warmer. Aileen turned and walked towards the door, but before she could walk through, she turned back to Harry.

"I just proved to you, I am nothing like him," Aileen said quietly.

She left before Harry could comment back, walking swiftly back to the Slytherin common room, not stopping for anyone, including Umbridge who was calling to her. The woman's voice echoed through the hallway, yelling for Aileen to come back to her. She did not so much as bat an eye at the woman, wanting nothing more than to be as far away from her as possible. Even in the common room, seeing Draco sitting with Pansy and the others, Aileen did not stop until she was in her bed and crying herself to sleep.

That night, a scream pierced the darkness of the Slytherin girl's dormitory. Aileen staggered out of bed, her screams still on her lips. She ran down the stairs, fighting her way past the students who had ran in to find out what was going on. She fought her way through Draco's hold on her, her eyes looking but only seeing the dream she had just had. Draco tried to calm her, but she pushed him away, heading straight for the door. She ran through the darkened halls, her screams echoing around her.

Running hard into the Gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's door, she began beating on the creature, her screams rising in volume. Her hands were hurting by the time the Gargoyle came to life and moved from her path. Mcgonagall stood before her, her eyes wide with fear. Aileen did not waste time explaining, but pushed her way past the woman, past her protests. The spiraling staircase began to rise, but Aileen did not wait, she began climbing each step, her cries growing louder.

Aileen threw the door open, falling on all fours in Dumbledore's office. She was aware of others present, but her mind was drowning in the dream, seeing it play over and over. She felt hands on her arms, gently making her sit up. Through her tears, she looked upon Snape's face, and her eyes went wide. Dumbledore was standing behind Snape, and what she saw made her skin crawl. Harry sat in a chair beside Dumbledore, his face and breathing matching her own. They stared at each other, their mouths coming open and whispering two words simultaneously.

"Mr. Weasley!"


	16. Hogwarts Year Five Conclussion

Aileen sat behind the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place. Her chin sat lightly on her palm as she listened to Sirius talking. Alone in the house with Sirius and Lupin, she listened to the two friends discuss the dream both she and Harry had had of Mr. Weasley's attack. Even now, the Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione, were visiting Mr. Weasley at St. Mungo's Hospital. Aileen had been invited to join them, but she chose to stay with Sirius instead, feeling she was out of place amongst the group.

"What are you thinking about, Aileen?" Sirius asked softly.

She turned to look at him, seeing his warm smile. He had been so excited when everyone showed up for Christmas break. He had twirled her around the hallways, his laughter cutting into her depressive mood. She could only imagine his loneliness.

In truth, Aileen was thinking about all sorts of things, ranging from Harry, to Draco, to Snape. She gently shrugged her shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault," Sirius said softly.

"I know, but I allowed Voldemort to enter my mind." Sirius and Lupin shared a wince at the sound of Aileen speaking Voldemort's name. "S-Professor Snape taught me to close my mind to him."

"About Snape," Sirius began.

"Sirius, we discussed this," Lupin said warningly.

"I know what we discussed, but I have a right to know! I am, after all, Aileen's soon to be guardian."

It was true. Right before Christmas break, Aileen had signed the papers, cutting her ties to the Malfoy family. On the same day, Dumbledore had papers drawn up making it legal that Sirius was Aileen's true guardian, even if she were of age. They only needed Sirius' signature to make it legal, though it was easier said than done since he was wanted by the Ministry Authorities. Dumbledore was waiting on the moment that Sirius was cleared of all crimes before going ahead and filing the paperwork. It would have been hard to explain why Aileen was being adopted by a mass murderer.

"It's okay, Lupin. I'll answer his questions," Aileen said with a sigh.

"Good! For starters, what is going on between you and Snape?" Sirius said Snape's name with a sneer.

"None of your business," Aileen said with an amusing smile.

Sirius' face grew five shades of red, his eyes looking at her angrily. "What?" he breathed.

"Sirius, it is none of your business what's going on between me and Severus," Aileen answered, the amused look still present.

"See, what did I tell you, Lupin? She is calling him by his first name, and that's proof enough for me!" Sirius said.

Lupin held up is hands in mock surrender, an amusing smile playing on his lips as well.

"The problem you and Severus have is between you. I am not being dragged in to it!" Lupin said with a laugh.

"And neither am I," Aileen added.

Sirius turned on her then, leaning towards her. "Aileen, you have no idea what Snape is capable of! Though Dumbledore trusts him with everything, I have my suspicions and my doubts. His past is as shady as the next Death Eater, and I do not trust him with you!" Sirius shouted.

"But you trust the daughter of the Dark Lord to sit at your kitchen table. You allow her to know the location of the Order and to be around your loved ones. You have never questioned my loyalties! Why must you question Severus'?"

"You are different," Sirius said softly.

"You are right, I am different. It should be harder to trust me than a man who has proven his loyalty time and time again," Aileen said, just as softly. "The problem is not that you don't trust Severus, you just don't want to give up the past."

With a sigh of defeat, Sirius closed his eyes. "Does he, at least, treat you right?" the man asked low.

"Sirius, he has saved me time and time again, always putting himself in danger to protect me. I would say he treats me amazingly," Aileen responded.

Though he looked as though he wanted to say more, Sirius knew he could not argue with that point. He, instead, nodded his head, excepting what was between Aileen and Snape.

"I'm going to keep an eye on him, though!" Sirius added moments later.

As soon as the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione arrived back at the house, Aileen excused herself to give them all time to catch Sirius and Lupin up on Mr. Weasley's condition. She walked the silent halls, looking around her. This was the house of her family, yet it felt cold and distant. She walked into the room where the Black's Family Tree was visible on the wall.

Aileen walked up to it, looking at all the different pictures and names, a small jolt of sadness hit her at seeing Sirius' face burned away. He had been erased from the family, the thought causing Aileen to feel lonely. She turned her eyes to Narcissa. Seeing the woman's face caused Aileen's heart to break. The look on Draco's face when she told him she wasn't coming to the Malfoy Mansion for Christmas almost crushed her. He had looked so sad, so horribly sad. Without a word, he hugged her and walked away, his head bent low against the winter wind. She could not help but to imagine what the boy was doing right now.

Next, her eyes moved to the one they said was her mother. Bellatrix Lestrange's face looked back at her, filled with beauty and youth. What kind of Christmas would she be having if her mother and father were actually normal wizards? Would she be in this very house, surrounded by the House of Black? Would Sirius be present, or would he still be erased by the family? She stared at her mother, her eyes boring into the woman's face, looking for any sign of recognition. All she felt was total abandonment.

"Aileen," a voice said from the door.

She turned to see Mrs. Weasley's tired face staring at her. The woman looked concerned, but Aileen got the feeling it wasn't just about her husband. The woman held her hand out, wanting Aileen to take it. With one last look at the picture behind her, Aileen reached out and ceased Mrs. Weasley's hand.

"You're needed in the kitchen, dear," Mrs. Weasley said softly.

Aileen walked back through the silent halls, straight into the kitchen and gasped. Snape was standing before her, a look of concern on his face. The entire kitchen was filled with the Order. Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Weasley twins and Ginny were also present, their faces matching that of the adults.

"What's going on," she asked worriedly.

"Have a seat, Aileen," Snape said softly.

Aileen did as she was told and immediately felt Sirius take a seat close to her, holding her hand tightly in his. Behind her, Snape flinched at watching Aileen being comforted by Sirius. She looked around the room, begging someone to explain what was happening.

"There has been a development, one that we knew would happen sooner or later," Snape began softly.

She felt Sirius' hold on her hand tighten. "A-a development?" she asked, getting a sinking feeling.

Without a word, Snape reached over her, laying something in front of her. The first thing Aileen noticed was the Daily Prophet name in large, black print. She was looking at a newspaper, her face scrunched up in confusion. "I don't understand," she said.

It was then that her eyes fell to the picture on the front. All the blood drained from her face immediately, her breath coming out of her mouth, as if it had been knocked out.

"It's okay, Aileen," Sirius whispered beside her.

She felt Snape's hand on her shoulder, letting her know he was here too. It was not okay, not even close to being okay.

With wide, fearful eyes, Aileen realized she was looking into the insane eyes of the woman who gave birth to her. Bellatrix Lestrange looked out at her, her mouth open and screaming. Snape only had a moment to move out of the way before Aileen slid her chair back suddenly, her eyes never leaving her mother's. She jumped from the chair, Sirius' hold on her being forced apart.

Aileen began to shake, her mind screaming at her as to what the paper had said. She was aware of both Snape and Sirius standing before her, trying to get her to calm down, and that was the moment she realized she was screaming. Her words broke the silence of the kitchen, everyone looking on in complete helplessness.

"It's not true! It's not true!" Aileen screamed over and over.

No matter how loud her screams got, no matter the lies she told herself, the truth was staring her in the face in the form of the newspaper. It let her know that her nightmares were starting to come true, for Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped Azkaban prison.

"Aileen, look at me," Snape said, his hands raised before him.

She was at the door now, ready to run from the room, ready to run from the truth. Snape and Sirius kept coming slowly towards her, ready to catch her if the need arose. She tried looking at Snape, but her eyes would not look away from her mother's face.

"You are safe, Aileen. She will not touch you, I swear it!" Snape said.

The emotion in his voice broke through her mind. She finally turned away from the newspaper and directly at Snape. His eyes held such warmth and love. Sirius stopped moving towards her, turning his stunned face towards Snape as well. It was as if he finally understood the gravity of Snape's feelings towards Aileen. He stood still, allowing Snape to be the one to reach her.

She fell into his arms, not caring that they had an audience. She wanted to melt into Snape's arms, melt away from what she now knew to be true. Her mother was free and with the horrible realization, Aileen knew exactly where she was.

"Draco," Aileen whispered to where only Snape could hear her.

"Is completely fine, Aileen. Bellatrix will not harm him," Snape whispered back.

Aileen spent the rest of the day, surrounded by the Order. Each one of them promised that no harm would come to her. She tried to give them a smile but it came out weak.

It was late at night on Christmas Eve. Aileen sat in Sirius' den, watching the fire burn brightly. Snape had left hours ago, promising to stop in on Christmas to see her. The inhabitants of the house were quietly sleeping in their beds, or at least Aileen thought so. She was aware of someone walking into the room, but she didn't have the strength to turn and see who it was. They crossed in front of her vision, taking a seat beside her on the couch. Still, she did not look at them.

"I-I want to say I'm sorry for how I've acted."

It wasn't until Harry's soft voice was heard that Aileen finally looked in his direction. The shock was immediate on her face, seeing his green eyes glowing from the fire.

"You're right, you're not like him," he said softly.

"Harry-," Aileen began.

"Wait, let me finish," he interrupted her. "I let the pain over my parent's death fill me with anger. I've not had anyone to lash out at over the pain I keep bottled up. I felt as though I had a right to release it upon the daughter of the man who took them from me. But, I had no right to throw all of it upon you. You are no more to blame than I am," Harry whispered.

Aileen's eyes filled with tears at hearing Harry's words. She had wanted him to feel that way ever since she had told him the truth. It was the best Christmas gift she could have hoped to expect. Slowly, Harry scooted over, wrapping his arms around Aileen. They both stared into the fire before them; the weight of what they had been through in their lives came down upon them, as if it were a blanket. One had been separated from his parents by love, the other separated from her parents by hate.

"You are better than both your father and mother," Harry whispered, squeezing her shoulders gently.

Christmas morning came and found the inhabitants of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place enjoying a wonderful array of opening gifts and music. Sirius danced around the room, holding mistletoe above each woman's head, lightly kissing them on the cheek. Aileen laughed, not having seen Sirius enjoy himself as much as he was on this day. The Weasley twins were singing a Christmas song at the top of their lungs, while Mrs. Weasley hurried around the kitchen. Most of the Order was present, except for Snape and Mr. Weasley.

Before her mind could dwell on either man, Sirius came up behind her, holding the mistletoe above her head. With a giggle from Aileen, he bent down, giving her a peck on the check.

"Merry Christmas, Aileen!" he said happily.

"Merry Christmas!" she called to him, as he turned to make his rounds.

The day turned out to be everything Aileen had hoped it would. There was a light feeling throughout the house, not a feeling of tension. Long had it been since Number Twelve Grimmauld Place had been filled with laughter and song. What made it more special to Aileen was the appearance of Snape. Though he had told her he would stop by, she had not believed him.

He strode through the kitchen, the laughter and music dying down at the sight of him, but Aileen's face smiled brightly. His black orbs roamed around the room, taking in the shocked faces. In his hands, he had a small box. Aileen watched him starting to look uncomfortable, and a feeling of fear gripped her heart that he might leave. Excusing them from the kitchen, she and Snape made their way to her bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed, Snape was upon her, his lips kissing everywhere on her face. This was enough of a Christmas present for Aileen. She felt she needed nothing else that day. His arms snaked around her, bringing her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a soft sigh. The present in his hand was all but forgotten. The only thing Aileen was aware of was the touch of his lips, of the touch of his hands. Snape finally broke the kiss, laying his forehead on hers.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

Days after Christmas, Aileen was eating lunch in the kitchen with Sirius. The papers for him to sign, the ones giving him guardianship over Aileen, sat in front of him. He was reading them quietly, his mouth moving in silence. Aileen watched him, worrying he would change his mind and not adopt her. With no loud announcement, no bells going off in celebration, Sirius reached down with his pen, signing his name to the dotted line. It happened in the simplest of quietness. Sirius looked up, giving Aileen a wink and a smirk.

"As you well know, the documents will not be turned into the Ministry, nor will they be active until that time. It is best that we clear your name before dragging Aileen's name down with yours!"

Aileen closed her eyes at Snape's words. She could not understand why Dumbledore gave Snape the task of bringing Sirius the papers to sign. Did he not know what he was setting up to happen?

"It just eats you up, doesn't it, Severus?" Sirius asked, sitting back in his chair. "First James, now me. It seems as though you are destined to keep us in your life."

Aileen did not miss the way Sirius was smiling, as if smug. She heard Snape's sharp intake of breath beside her. She could feel anger and rage falling off of him. The hand lying on the kitchen table slowly shifted into a fist.

"There is another matter I must talk with you about," Snape said through clenched teeth, not responding to what Sirius had just said.

"Please, go on," Sirius said, his smug smile still present.

"Albus has asked me to teach Harry Occlumency during the next term," Snape said.

"Did he now?" Sirius asked, his smug smile falling immediately.

It was at this point, their discussion turned ugly fast. By the time that Aileen could think, both men were on their feet, their wands raised to the other. She stood, wide-eyed and watched them at a standstill, their faces red with fury. The door came open and Aileen gasped. Mr. Weasley, looking in a bad way, stared at the men. His face and neck were bandaged, his eyes look sunken in. He stood on crutches, but at least he was standing.

"I've just been released," he said, his eyes staring from Sirius to Snape. Without another word, he turned and walked from the room. It was enough to break the tension in the room, and both men lowered their wands. Without another word, Sirius walked out to check on his friend.

As he did on the day Aileen left to start her fifth-year at Hogwarts, Sirius watched her pack. His eyes had lost all of the excitement from Christmas. Now, they just looked dead. She stopped packing to look at him.

"I will be back before you know it, so will Harry. You are going to have a house full in a few months," Aileen said, a small smile on her face.

Sirius smiled, but it never reached his face. "Then I will sit and look forward to the summer," he said softly.

"So will I!" she whispered.

After their goodbyes, and a lengthy hug, Aileen and the others headed back to Hogwarts. The moment everyone returned from Christmas break it seemed as though Umbridge was pulling out all the stops. Harry had defied her and the Ministry, having sold his story about Voldemort being back from the dead to the Quibbler. It was enough to make the wizarding world question the story the Ministry told them. It was enough to make Umbridge furious to the point where she became a thorn in everyone's side, everyone but her select few of Slytherins.

"Know what this means?" Draco asked Aileen one night, pointing to the badge on his robes.

Aileen laid the book she was reading down, looking at the badge. The only word she needed to see what Ubridge's name. "I don't think I want to know," Aileen said, shaking her head.

"It means I get to find out what Potter is really up to. Professor Umbridge feels that Dumbledore is going behind the Ministry's back to defy them, and he is using Potter to do it. Aileen, I'm telling you all of this for you to stay out of the way," Draco said low.

"And what if I don't? What if it is found that I'm just as guilty as Harry? What are you going to do?" Aileen said angrily.

Draco's face went dark. "That's why I'm warning you now! I don't want you in the middle of anything, so just leave Potter alone," he said. He stood and walked to the room without another word.

His words never stopped Aileen from meeting for DA. It did not stop her from learning to defend herself, while helping others to defend themselves. Harry walked around his group, a proud smile on his face at what they were doing. Tonight's lesson was to produce a Patronus, something that Aileen was having a hard time doing.

"Expecto Patronum!" she yelled, but nothing happened.

All around her, white light could be seen gleaming from the tips of other's wands. Harry demonstrated how to do the Charm, bringing forth a beautiful, white Stag. There were several gasps as the Stag ran around them room, in between students. Soon, a few had produced a full Patronus, but Aileen couldn't even produce the white light.

"It comes from within, Aileen. Dig deep inside yourself, think about the happiest moment in your life," Harry said gently.

Before she could do what Harry told her, there was a large bang outside the Room of Requirements. The wall began to shake and vibrate, and everyone took a step back away from it. Suddenly, the bricks flew away and before them stood Umbridge and her squad of Slytherin students. Aileen looked at Draco immediately, seeing his smug smile. He was staring straight at Harry.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Umbridge asked breathlessly.

Harry took a step in front of the group, his eyes staring at Umbridge. "It was my idea, none of the others had a hand in it," he told her.

Her beady eyes flicked towards him, her smile growing bigger. "Harry Potter, I should have known."

Draco took his eyes off of Harry, looking directly at Aileen. His smug smile fell immediately. Aileen stared at him, her eyes looking hard and angry.

"Is this one not a Slytherin?" Umbridge asked, pointing to Aileen.

"Yes ma'am. Which is why I'll take care of her and take her to Professor Snape," Draco said, taking a step towards Aileen.

"No, no that's okay Draco. She can come up to Dumbledore's office and watch," Umbridge said sweetly.

She screamed at everyone else to leave. Her wand was moving between her and Harry, causing them to stand where they stood. Draco looked horrified, knowing he could not help her.

"Leave Draco, now!" Umbridge said harshly, not looking away from Harry and Aileen.

Finally, he turned and stormed away. Umbridge flicked her wand, motioning for Aileen and Harry to start walking. Outside the halls, Aileen noticed they were accompanied by one of the members of the DA, the one who told on them. She had broken the code of silence and by the looks of it, she was suffering the consequences. Also, Aileen noticed two men standing with the Minster of Magic himself. They walked in complete silence.

When they arrived in Dumbledore's office, it was as if he was expecting them. When the Minster began accusing him of setting the whole thing up, Dumbledore agreed with him, putting all the blame on himself. Harry tried to object, but Dumbledore quieted him.

"This time, Albus, you won't be able to get out of this one. Now, so that these students do not get hurt, come with us," Cornelius Fudge said calmly.

"You seemed to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to-what is the phrase? Come quietly? I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have no intentions of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course-but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing," Dumbledore said lightly.

Harry and Aileen had only a moment to get themselves out of harm's way. Dumbledore disarmed Umbridge, Fudge and the two Aurors easily. Fawkes, the phoenix, flew to his master, and with the clasp of his hands above his head, Dumbledore disappeared from his office. Aileen and Harry scrambled to their feet, running from the office and away from Umbridge, who was recovering quickly.

Aileen flew down the stairs, her footsteps sounding loud in the halls. Beside her, Harry was running just as fast and hard. Behind them, they could hear Umbridge shouting for someone to find where Dumbledore had gone. Aileen did not slow down to look behind her, but kept going forward, closer to the Slytherin quarters. With a nod of his head, Harry took a left, running straight for the Gryffindor portrait.

Aileen flew herself into the dungeon, slamming the door hard behind her. She kept her hands outstretched on the door, her breathing coming out in pants. She wasn't aware of someone walking up to her until they grabbed her arm and pulled her. With a shriek, she noticed Snape pulling her towards his office. He forced her inside, none too gently, and slammed the door behind them.

She turned, staring straight into his furious face. His anger was palpable.

"Tell me you were not present in the Room of Requirements earlier, Aileen?" he seethed.

"Dumbledore's gone, Severus! They tried to arrest him and he just disappeared," Aileen said crazed, ignoring Snape's question completely.

She noticed how his face did not change from his furious expression. His eyes remained on her, his sneer ever present. "You know, though, don't you?" she whispered, stunned.

"Of course I do!" Snape exploded. "That is not the point right now! Dumbledore can take care of himself, but you…you have just caused Delores Umbridge to come down upon your head! Do you have any idea what that woman is capable of?"

Aileen took a step away from Snape, flinching at his booming voice. She had not seen him this angry in quite some time, and never directed at her.

"I did what I thought was right," she whispered.

"And what you did was stupid! What all of you did was stupid!" he exploded again.

"Severus, she was teaching us nothing! Do you not think the time will come when I have to face my parents? Do you not think I should know how to defend myself!" she screamed.

"It-is-my-job-to-protect-you!" he said dangerously. "I cannot protect you when you make stupid choices, Aileen!"

Before she could respond, Snape's office door flew open and Umbridge stepped in. She looked from Snape to Aileen, her eyes as furious as Snape's. Slowly, she walked towards Aileen, and without warning, she grabbed Aileen by the hair, forcing her to sit in a nearby chair.

"Delores, let her go! She is mine to deal with," Snape said, his anger barely controlled.

"The way I see it, Severus, is that she is mine to deal with, seeing as I have now been named Headmistress by Cornelius Fudge himself," Umbridge said calmly, as if she wasn't still holding Aileen by the hair.

"And I can help you with whatever endeavor you have, Headmistress. I only ask that you allow me to punish Miss Malfoy in the way I see fit, being her Head of House and all," Snape said softly.

Umbridge narrowed her eyes at Snape, watching him as the silent seconds rolled by. Aileen's head was killing her. The woman had such a tight hold of her hair.

"What's in it for me?" Umbridge whispered.

"I am not a Potion's Master for nothing, Delores. I have the tools you need to find out whatever information you need. One drop of Veritaserum and that person will tell you everything," Snape whispered softly, taking a step towards Umbridge and Aileen. His eyebrows lifted. "But, if you would rather punish one student, instead of finding out the truth from them all, be my guest."

Umbridge began to smile, her hold on Aileen's hair loosening. She wanted to jerk away from the woman but was too afraid. She finally let go of Aileen's hair, grabbing for her arm and making her stand. Without a word, she pushed Aileen forward, straight into Snape. He caught her easily, bringing her behind him and out of Umbridge's view.

"Perfect, Severus! Get the Veritaserum together," Umbridge said, turning to leave the room.

As soon as the woman left, Snape rounded on Aileen, grabbing her arms roughly. "See what you've done!" he seethed.

"You can't do it, Severus! You just can't!" Aileen cried, ignoring the pain in her arms.

"I have no choice now! Go to bed, Aileen. I have to find Dumbledore and figure a way out of what she wants me to do."

Feeling completely helpless, and a little guilty, Aileen turned and left Snape's office without another word. She entered the Slytherin common room and the first person she saw was Draco. He sat on the couch, his face looking guilty. It was the first time she could remember that she did not want to be anywhere near Draco. Without so much as a word, Aileen walked straight passed him to the staircase.

"Aileen, come on, Aileen, talk to me!" he called to her, jumping to his feet.

She continued walking past him, not so much as giving him a look. He grabbed for her but she dodged him easily, her angered face staring daggers into Draco. He had caused this to happen in his attempt to get back at Harry.

"I hope you're proud of yourself. You have no idea what you and the others caused to happen tonight!" Aileen whispered angrily.

It was Draco's turn to become angered. His eyes were in slits, his anger oozing out. "I told you to stay away from Potter, did I not?

"You are just like him, you know? You are just like your father!" Aileen said, before she could stop herself.

"Good! At least one of us makes our parents proud!" Draco screamed.

"They are not my parents, and you are not my brother!" Aileen screamed so loudly, it bounced off the walls for several seconds.

Draco stepped back, the anger in his eyes disappearing at once. She had never seen him look more hurt, more devastated, as he did in that moment. The anger Aileen felt inside could not disguise the harsh words she said and the look on Draco's face. All at once, the anger vanished, and Aileen reached out to Draco, fearing she had severed what little string was still between them. He jerked away from her, the first signs of tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe you just said that," he whispered.

"Draco, I didn't-," she began, but he turned and stormed out of the common room. Aileen was left in the dark, cold room totally and completely alone.

The days turned into weeks, and it was very clear that Umbridge was at the Head. Even as the dreaded O.W.L. exams approached, there was a feeling throughout the fifth-years that no one cared. The horrible woman had succeeded in driving, not only Dumbledore, but Hagrid away. To everyone's horror, the rumor going around told of what Umbridge had done to Mcgonagall, causing her to have to be rushed to St. Mungo's.

Aileen was seeing less and less of Snape. He was doing Umbridge's bidding as she questioned student after student to get the truth out of them about what was going on around the school. Aileen felt horrible knowing it was because of her that Snape had gotten involved. He barely looked at her these days, but he wasn't the only one. Draco acted as though she wasn't even there every time they were close to each other. The other Slytherins treated her as if she were a traitor. They all found out she was involved with the DA, and Aileen was paying the price. Each time she passed one of her classmates, they would hiss the word traitor.

She sat in the quiet common room, everyone left the moment she entered. Her eyes stared, though, she saw nothing. The door came open and Pansy's laughter flooded through the quiet room. Aileen turned as Draco, Pansy and several others walked by her, their smiles and laughter never dying. To Aileen's surprise, it was Pansy that spoke.

"Well, look at this, if it isn't the little traitor," she said, laughing.

Aileen never looked the girl's way. She never turned to look at any of them but Draco.

"That's enough," Draco said softly.

The laughter died immediately and everyone continued walking, not saying another word. Aileen's eyes filled with tears, fearing the damage that had been done between her and Draco was irreversible. Her head turned slowly in the direction of where the others had gone.

"I don't think you're a traitor, Aileen. I would never want you to think that," he said sadly.

She stood to her feet, her face crumbling in pain. "I'm so sorry for what I said, Draco. I never meant to hurt you!" she cried.

With a deep sigh, he walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I know you didn't. I'm not going to pretend to know what's going on between you and my parents, but whatever it is, it doesn't have anything to do with us! You and me, nothing can touch us! You are my family, Aileen," he said quietly.

She cried harder into his neck, for he did not know how true his statement was. They were family, first cousins, but he didn't know the truth. She wanted to tell him in that moment, but fear held her tongue.

"You and me," he whispered again. Aileen nodded her head, the only thing she could do in that moment.

The next morning, Aileen awoke with another vision of her father. She watched helplessly as Sirius was attacked by Voldemort. Aileen screamed at her father, screamed for him to let Sirius go, but he ignored her, pointing his wand at the helpless man. When she awoke, without hesitation, she ran from the room. She ran down the stairs, out the door and towards Snape's office. He was nowhere to be found. She ran out, knowing the only other person to turn to was Harry.

She found Harry, Hermione and Ron all running down the hall towards her. With one look on his face, Aileen knew that Harry had had the same vision. Behind them, Aileen saw Neville and a girl named Luna following.

"Did you-," Harry asked, out of breath.

"Yes, he's got Sirius!" she said mortified.

"Maybe not! What if it's a trap?" Hermione asked quickly.

She watched Harry's face become angered at the girl. Aileen understood the anger, wanting nothing but to get to Sirius was quickly as possible.

"What's the plan?" Aileen asked, her voice determined.

"I've promised Hermione I would check at Grimmauld Place, using Umbridge's fireplace, first before going to the Ministry of Magic. I've seen the place he's being held several times over the past months. When I was there testifying before Umbridge and her goons about what happened this past summer, I saw a door that has haunted me in my dreams. It's through that door I'll find Sirius," Harry said breathlessly.

"I'm coming with you," Aileen said, without hesitation.

"Aileen, I don't want you getting into trouble. I've got Ron and the others on lookout. When we find something out, I'll let you know immediately."

"Oh, no you don't! He's my family too, Harry," Aileen whispered.

After several seconds of Harry and Aileen staring one another down, Harry sighed. "Fine! But we need to hurry fast!"

They all began running towards Umbridge's office. Ron, Neville and Luna each took a section of the hall, raising their thumbs in the air to signal Harry, Aileen and Hermione to proceed. Harry went straight for the fireplace and the Floo powder. His head disappeared in the green flame, and now it was only a matter of waiting. Aileen paced around the room, her fear rising by the second. The scene of Sirius being attacked by Voldemort played over and over in her mind, until she felt as if she would go insane.

Suddenly, Harry's head shot out, a look of complete horror on his face. Aileen rushed to him, turning his face to look at her. He did not have to say a word, for his eyes spoke for him.

"He's got him, doesn't he? My father has Sirius," Aileen said, horrified.

"Yes," Harry breathed.

Aileen jumped to her feet, her mind working overtime. She had to find Snape, had to warn him. Though she knew Snape was not a big Sirius fan, he was a part of the Order, and Snape would help save him. Only feet from the door, Aileen yelled in surprise as it was jerked open. She jumped back, her wide eyes landing on none other than Umbridge herself. Behind her, Aileen noticed the Draco and several others pushing Ron, Neville and Luna in front of them.

"Why is it, when there is trouble I always find you two in the middle of it all," Umbridge said in her sickly-sweet voice.

She strode in towards him, as the room began to fill up with everyone. Draco was staring at her, his eyes looking horrified. Again, they were pitted against each other. Umbridge grabbed Harry, throwing him in a chair. Aileen was reminded of the night she had been pulled by the hair to sit in a chair. The memory caused her spine to tingle. She turned away from Draco, waiting to see what Umbridge was going to do to them.

"You were using my Floo network to get in contact with Dumbledore, weren't you?" she asked Harry softly.

Harry shook his head no, deciding to remain quiet. The sound of Umbridge's hand coming in contact with Harry's face made Aileen flinch. "Do-not-lie-to-me!" she spat.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" a voice said at the door.

Aileen turned immediately, recognizing Snape's voice. His black orbs searched the room, until the came to rest upon her. She saw a moment of fear pass through them before they became stone again.

"Ah, Severus, thank you for coming. It seems Mr. Potter, here, has been trying to contact Dumbledore. If you would be so kind as to bring me some Veritaserum so I can get the truth out of him, I would appreciate it!" Umbridge responded airily.

"I apologize, Headmistress, but it seems as if you used the last vile of Veritaserum earlier today on one of the students. I regret that I am all out," Snape said casually.

"Liar!" Umbridge boomed. "You are lying to me! How dare you, Severus!"

"It is no lie! I am all out," Snape said again.

"You are on probation till further notice, Severus! If I were you I would get from my sight this instant!" Umbridge screamed.

Aileen watched helplessly as he turned from the room, his eyes lingering on her a little longer. Before he could walk completely out, Harry spoke in a hurry.

"He's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

"Padfoot? What does that mean, Severus? Who is he talking about?" Umbridge demanded.

"No idea," Snape said nonchalantly.

Aileen watched, appalled, as Snape walked out without another word. How could he just walk away? He knew exactly who Harry was talking about?

"Well then, I guess I will have to handle this on my own. Cornelius doesn't have to know," Umbridge mumbled to herself. "If you won't tell me willingly, perhaps the Cruciatus Curse would relax your tongue."

She raised her wand, ready to strike Harry down when Hermione screamed for Harry to just tell Umbridge what she wanted to know. Harry refused. To Aileen's confusion, she listened to Hermione tell Umbridge that Dumbledore had a secret weapon hidden in the Forbidden Forest. It was only after Umbridge led them out of the room that Aileen realized it was a diversion.

"Aileen, get out of here before she comes back," Draco whispered harshly.

"Draco, please, let them go. You don't understand what's happening here," Aileen begged.

All the begging in the world could not stop Ron, Neville and Luna from attacking. With wide-eyes, she watched the three Gryffindors take care of her Slytherin friends with ease. The DA had taught them well.

Aileen got to her knees beside Draco's prone body, looking to make sure he was okay. To her relief, he had only been knocked out.

"Come on, Aileen. We have to go find Harry and Hermione," Ron said.

"Y-you go on. I have to go find Snape. I know he will help us," she said, her voice gave away her doubt.

She got to her feet, running towards Snape's office. He was pacing his office, his face looking alarmed. As soon as he looked up at Aileen, he rushed towards her, grabbing her in his arms.

"Did she hurt you?" he asked.

"No, but Severus, Sirius is in trouble. V-Voldemort has him," Aileen said hoarsely.

"Sirius is fine! I've just talked with the Order. He's sitting tight at Grimmauld Place."

Aileen looked confused. Harry had checked at Grimmauld Place. If Sirius was there, safe and sound, why did she and Harry see the vision?

"But, I saw him being held by Voldemort, Harry did too," Aileen said.

It was Snape's turn to look confused. Second later, Aileen watched his confusion turn to fear, the color draining from his face. "Where is Harry?" Snape asked

"He and Hermione went to the Forbidden Forest with Umbridge as a diversion. Severus, what are you not telling me?" Aileen asked worriedly.

"It's a trap," Snape said, hurrying towards the door. "You, stay here until I get back. I've got to reach Harry."

A half hour later, Aileen had done enough pacing. No matter if Snape told her to stay put, she had to do something. With her mind made up, she ran from Snape's office. She headed towards Umbridge's office, hoping beyond hope that the woman wasn't back. Her prayers were answered as she walked in to the deserted room. No one was inside. The fireplace stood before Aileen, as if calling her towards it. Her hands began to sweat, her heart rate erratic.

Before she could change her mind, or think of how much Snape was going to kill her for what she was about to do, Aileen stepped towards the fireplace, grabbing a handful of Floo powder. Stepping inside, she threw the powder down and yelled out her destination.

"Ministry of Magic!"

The green flames swam around her, sending her spiraling towards her destination. In a few short minutes, she came to a stop in the darkened Ministry of Magic entrance. She made her way towards the door at the end of the corridor, a door that Harry spoke of. She walked through it, her eyes growing wide at what surrounded her. There were doors everywhere, and the probability that she would choose the right one was slim to none.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she mumbled angrily.

Twenty minutes and eight tries later, Aileen found the room she was looking for. She only had the chance to take two steps inside when a familiar voice spoke out. Aileen froze, her eyes going wide in the darkness. Before her, Aileen saw Harry standing alone, surrounded by several different people. Horrified, Aileen saw Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna being held against their will, a wand at their throats.

Aileen covered her mouth with her hands when she noticed who stood before Harry. She recognized the long, blond hair immediately. Lucius stood with his hand outstretched, waiting on Harry to lie something in his palms. That wasn't what made Aileen want to scream. Lucius was not what made Aileen feel frozen to the spot. It was the woman standing to his right. Aileen recognized her instantly. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, her mother.

Someone grabbed Aileen from behind, their hands coming over her already covered mouth. She was about to scream when Sirius' face came into view, his eyes filled with fear. Aileen stared at him, seeing that he was completely fine. Snape had been right the whole time.

"Stay here," he breathed softly.

When he ran past her, Aileen noticed the other members of the Order with him. The room erupted into light as the Order fought against the Death Eaters. Aileen looked from her mother to Sirius and Harry, her eyes wide with anxiety. Bellatrix was fighting against Tonks, and Aileen screamed as Bellatrix struck the woman down, sending her soaring through the air. Tonks did not move from where she landed.

It was then that time seemed to slow down. It was as if the world around Aileen began to float. The sounds of the battle softly died away, and Aileen was left to watch as her mother raised her wand. She turned to see where the wand was pointed. As if her feet were in quicksand, Aileen began to run towards Bellatrix. She could have kept running for all that it mattered. Her mother's scream filled her eyes as the bolt of light shot out of her wand and went directly towards where Sirius was standing.

Aileen whipped her head around and watched as the bolt of light met its intended target. She watched as Sirius stumbled back, the smile on his face falling slowly. He turned to look at Harry, his eyes already growing dim. As quietly as the last breath of a dying man, Sirius turned his head up and fell backwards through the Arch. It did not set in right away what happened, not until she saw Lupin grab Harry and hear his broken scream. It wasn't until that moment that she realized that Sirius was gone, never to return again. It wasn't until that very moment that Aileen felt as if she were going to break in two.

"Nooooo!" she screamed, matching that of Harry's.

All thoughts of her mother vanished in that moment, and she did not see the woman's smiling face as she slipped out the door. Her feet began to run, began to run towards where Sirius fell through. Tears of rage, of utter devastation ran down her face, blinding her path.

"Sirius!" she screamed, begging him to answer from the Arch.

Harry ran past her, but her mind was only on getting to Sirius. She would help him, she would get him out. Lupin stepped in front of her, stopping her as he did Harry. She tried to fight her way out of his grasps, her screams became hoarse whispers.

"He's gone, Aileen! He's gone," Lupin said, fighting against his own tears.

She crumbled in his arms, screaming as if it would help her pain. Sirius was gone, her whole entire being felt it. Aileen pushed away from Lupin, needing to be anywhere except in front of the Arch. She climbed back up the stairs, the protests from the Order for her to stop going unnoticed.

She came out into the room with the many doors and knew which one to pick. Her mind was screaming at her to stop, to go back, but she was crazed with grief. It was drowning her, making her want to pull the very hair from her head.

The only thing that would break her out of her misery was the scene before her. Harry stood before Bellatrix, his wand pointed at her face.

"Do it! Strike her down," someone whispered behind him.

For a moment or two, there was no one there. Slowly, Aileen began to see someone appear and to her horror, her father stood mere inches from Harry's face.

"Harry!" Aileen screamed. Her father's wand rose in the air to strike.

Voldemort stopped, his eyes turning towards Aileen. For a moment, there wasn't an ounce of recognition. Suddenly, his eyes lit up with disbelief. Bellatrix turned to see what Voldemort was staring at, her maddening eyes coming to look upon Aileen's face.

"Behold, Bellatrix, our daughter has returned to us," Voldemort whispered.

Bellatrix turned so suddenly, getting to her feet. She looked at Aileen as if she were a ghost. She began walking towards Aileen, as if in a dream. One minute, they were staring at each other and the next, Aileen was staring at someone's back, someone who happened to have long, white hair.

Without looking, Dumbledore grabbed Aileen, throwing her as hard as he could into the nearest fireplace. She crumbled to the ground, the impact knocking the breath from her.

"Now!" Dumbledore yelled.

Someone stepped into the fireplace, grabbing Aileen and throwing down the Floo powder.

"Hogwarts!" Lupin yelled.

Her mother's face, Voldemort's face and Harry's face dissolved in green flames. As soon as Umbridge's room came into view, Aileen felt Lupin take a hold of her. It didn't dawn on her that she was falling forward, nor did it dawn on her where they were headed. It wasn't until Aileen was laid gently on Snape's bed that she noticed him before her.

"What happened?" Snape screamed behind him.

"She-she saw him die, Severus. She's in shock," Lupin quietly answered.

Snape disappeared from Aileen's view, who was staring up at the ceiling. 'So this is what being in shock feels like? Not being able to care about anything?' her mind asked.

"What?" Snape asked in shock. "W-who died?"

"Sirius."

It was only a whisper sprung from Lupin's lips, but it was as if he had shot her with a hex. The pain and devastation she had felt earlier came crashing down upon her. Aileen opened her mouth and a gut retching sob escaped. Snape hurried to her side, grabbing her in his arms, rocking her gently. She held on to him as tightly as her small hands allowed. She begged him, pleaded with him to tell her it was only a dream. He rubbed her head gently, trying to sooth her sobs. She was not aware when Lupin left, too caught up in her brokenness.

"I can't believe he's gone. I promised to come and live with him at the end of the school year. Now, I have nowhere to go," Aileen whispered, her tears still flowing down her face.

"You are not alone, Aileen. I will take care of you," Snape said softly, wiping the tears.

"Promise me! Promise me you'll never leave me, Severus! Promise me, please," Aileen begged.

There was silence. Aileen turned her eyes towards him, begging him to speak. He looked at her, his face crumbling before he could hide it.

"Aileen, I-," he began, but stopped.

"Please," she begged again.

He lay down beside her, kissing her everywhere his lips could touch. She felt the shiver run down his body, felt him began to shake. She heard his ragged breathing, as if he could not get enough air. She had resigned herself to the fact that he wouldn't promise her, even if she begged. She closed her eyes, seeing Sirius' face behind her eyelids, feeling the loss immediately. In the quietness of the room, in the moment just before Aileen fell into a fitful sleep, she heard Snape's hoarse whisper.

"I promise."


	17. Love is the Greatest Act of Selflessness

Snape searched his potion's stockpile as fast as he could, as he threw different vials and glass bottles into his black bag. His hands skimmed past the ones that would not do any good in the potion he was trying to make. He worked, as if he were a man on a mission, because that was exactly what he was. The hour was late, or early, whichever way you looked at it. Woken from a fretful sleep, Snape had seen the Patronus, in the shape of a phoenix, standing before his bed. He knew at once to rush towards Hogwarts. Before he left his house, he checked on his houseguest. Seeing them fast asleep, they would never know he slipped out of the house, which he found he was grateful for.

With the last ingredient needed, Snape turned and rushed from the small room, hurrying towards Dumbledore's office. His mind was set on his task, not allowing anything else to penetrate through. When he entered the office, he saw Dumbledore slumped over in his chair, his cheek resting on the table. The man looked as if he were at death's door, just one step from slipping away. With experienced hands, Snape began slowly pouring the ingredients into the caldron. He waited to hear the familiar hissing sound, letting him know he was mixing it properly. At just the right moment, the caldron began to hiss. Next, Snape waited for the smoke, light blue, to begin rising. Again, just at the right moment, he saw the blue smoke starting to rise slowly, until it picked up its pace, coming out steadily.

Snape looked behind him towards Dumbledore, noticing the man had not moved since he walked in. He crossed the room in a hurry, lightly shaking the man. Dumbledore groaned, the only sound he made. Snape began to feel as though he were too late, even if he got the potion made in time. Dumbledore was looking paler by the minute, his lips turning a bluish color.

"Hold on, my friend," Snape whispered.

Dumbledore did not respond, his eyes slowing rolling into the back of his head. Snape ran towards the caldron, grabbing a small cup and pouring some of the contents into it. Under his breath, he swore. As soon as he had the right amount, he ran back towards Dumbledore, gently sitting him upright. The man groaned louder, his body beginning to shake.

"Drink this, go on and drink it!" Snape said urgently.

Using force, Snape pried Dumbledore's mouth open, pouring the clear liquid down the man's throat. The blue smoke rose from Dumbledore's mouth. Snape did not stop, not until the last bit of liquid was inside the man. By that time Dumbledore swallowed the last remaining sips, he was holding the cup on his own strength. Immediately, the color began to show again in Dumbledore's cheeks. His eyes slid open, able to seen the room before him. His body, though still shaking, seemed to ease a bit. Dumbledore turned his face towards Snape, and it was then that Snape saw the fear in his eyes.

"Albus-" Snape began.

But Dumbledore held his hand up, stopping him from speaking. It was then that Snape noticed the blackness spreading through his hand. His eyes went wide, reaching out immediately and grabbing Dumbledore. He turned the blackened hand gently over searching every part of it to find what was causing the blackness. Snape looked confused, not able to pinpoint where the blackness was coming from.

"What you are looking for is over on the far table," Dumbledore said weakly.

Snape looked back up at him, seeing where Dumbledore was looking. Without hesitation, Snape arose from his chair and walked towards the table. There was a single object lying before him, a ring. Slowly, he reached towards it, feeling it calling to him.

"Severus, get away from it!" Dumbledore said harshly.

Snape reluctantly removed his hand from going any further towards the ring. He could feel its power and longed to try it on.

"Try it on, Severus, and you will be in the same state as I am," Dumbledore whispered.

"What is it?" Snape asked.

There was no answer from behind him, and he turned to see Dumbledore staring at the ring, as if lost in thought.

"I knew what it was, I knew with every fiber of my being, but I put it upon my finger anyway," Dumbledore said more to himself than Snape.

"What are you not telling me, Albus?"

"I was only trying to activate the ring-to see them again-to apologize. How horribly stupid of me to forget," Dumbledore said quietly.

"What is wrong with the ring?" Snape asked confused.

Dumbledore slowly raised his eyes from the ring to look at Snape, the fear still present. "The ring belonged to Marvolo Gaunt, Tom Riddles maternal grandfather. It is one of seven objects I have been in search of since the summer began. Through my blind stupidity, I put the ring on my finger, forgetting one important fact about the ring."

"Which was?" Snape asked.

"It is a Horcrux, Severus."

Snape stared at Dumbledore dumbfounded, his head shaking slowly. He knew what a Horcrux was, having spent a great deal of time in the Dark Arts. What Dumbledore was saying was inconceivable.

"The Dark Lord's," Snape breathed, not asking but knowing.

Dumbledore nodded his head sadly, his eyes showing his years. Snape could not fathom what he was hearing, as if he had stepped into a bad dream. It wasn't true, couldn't be true, but the evidence lie on the table for him to see. He looked down at the ring again and over to Dumbledore's blackened hand.

"Why did you try it on, Albus, why!" Snape yelled in horror.

"Severus, please," Dumbledore said desperately.

Snape turned from the man, rubbing his sweating face with a shaky hand. He knew what would happen to Dumbledore now. He knew what the man had just brought down upon himself. His eyes looked at the caldron, knowing it was too late.

"I cannot stop the poison from spreading, Albus. All I have done is slow it down" Snape whispered, turning and walking back to the man. He gently picked up the blackened hand, already seeing the poison at work.

"How long?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape sat heavily in the chair beside his oldest friend. He searched Dumbledore's face, feeling the truth slowly sinking in between them. Albus Dumbledore was dying.

"Months, a year at most," Snape quietly answered.

He saw a flicker of pain pass over the man's face, saw his eyes become glassy at hearing of his own mortality. But all too quickly, the look was replaced by determination. Snape saw the change in Dumbledore immediately. Saw his mind beginning to work, to plan. Dumbledore's eyes flickered over at the ring, and then straight to Snape. He knew at once Dumbledore had come to some kind of decision, one that would involve his help.

"Severus-" Dumbledore said slowly.

"I can make more of the potion, though it will not stop the poison completely, it will slow it down," Snape interrupted.

"Severus-" Dumbledore said again, softly this time.

"I will get to work on it immediately; no one will be the wiser." Again, Snape interrupted. His hand, the one holding Dumbledore's blackened hand, shook.

"Severus, please-" Dumbledore whispered.

"Do not ask it of me!" Snape screamed, his eyes closing.

"It is the only way-" Dumbledore began, but Snape jumped from his chair, turning his back on him as he spoke. "-Do not ignore me, Severus."

Snape turned on his heels, his eyes a blazed with fury, pain. He stared at the man before him, begging him with his eyes, begging him not to speak.

"You must be the one to kill me, Severus," Dumbledore whispered.

"Enough!" Snape yelled.

"I-I am dying-already," he said brokenly, ignoring Snape's angered command.

"I can delay it, Albus. I can delay the poison until we find some way to stop it from spreading. You cannot give up now," Snape pleaded.

Dumbledore smiled sadly, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy to be the one to kill me, Severus. Whether it is to get back at Lucius for failing him, one can only guess. I do not want to destroy Draco's soul, which is what will happen if Voldemort succeeds in his plan to use the boy."

Snape felt stunned at hearing this. It had been rumored that Draco had been chosen by the Dark Lord, but Voldemort had yet to confide in Snape about it. Somehow, Dumbledore already knew the rumor to be true.

"You cannot really think that Draco will succeed, Albus!" Snape said heatedly.

"It does not matter if he does or he doesn't, Severus. I am going to die, but I want to choose the path of death myself! I do not want to be killed by just any Death Eater when Draco fails. I especially do not want to be killed by Bellatrix Lestrange!" Dumbledore said.

Snape felt the last bit of strength seep from his body. He stared at Dumbledore, seeing a broken man where a powerful man once sat.

"I cannot!" Snape whispered.

"Yes, you can, Severus. When the time comes, you will do what you must to protect Harry and Aileen. You have already promised me this much!" Dumbledore demanded.

At the mention of Harry and Aileen's name, a part of Snape crumbled within. He felt as if someone had reached into his heart and squeezed, squeezed until the very last drop of blood ran through. Dumbledore saw the turmoil on Snape's face and his face fell, mirroring the man standing before him.

"I have asked you to sacrifice so much, have I not?" Dumbledore asked sadly.

Snape saw all the years of service to Dumbledore. His life under the man had started out because of his love for Lily Potter. He would have gone to the ends of the earth for her, even knowing the love would never be returned.

"Severus, all those years ago, you came to me out of your love for Lily Potter. It is for that love you have stood by my side, protecting the one that has her eyes. It is for that love you have risked your life time and time again for Harry's sake."

But it was not Lily's face that haunted his soul. It was not Lily's face that had him wanting to crumble to the floor in agony. It was not red hair, but black, that floated through his mind. It was not green eyes that floated through his memory, but pale blue with a hint of red.

"I have never turned a blind eye to what you have lost, Severus, nor do I turn a blind eye, now, as to what this will cost you," Dumbledore whispered.

Without thought or word, Severus walked quickly towards Dumbledore, throwing himself at the man's feet, throwing himself at the man's mercy. His head was bowed, his whispers reaching Dumbledore's ears easily.

"Please do not ask this of me! Please do not ask this of me!" he whispered over and over.

As soft as a breath, Snape felt Dumbledore's hand lay gently on his shoulder. He grasped the man's robes in front of him. His fisted hands began to ache with the strength he used to hold Dumbledore.

"You came to me all of those years ago, because you wanted to protect the one you loved. I know how much I failed you in not being able to protect Lily Potter. I can give you the chance with Aileen that you never had with Lily. The moment that Voldemort trusts you completely, will be the moment his plan will start to unravel. By my death, I can give you such the occasion to earn his trust. And in doing so, you will have the opportunity to protect Harry and Aileen."

"If I do as you ask, I will lose her forever!" Snape cried in anguish.

"And if you do not do as I ask, you will lose her anyway," Dumbledore breathed.

Snape jerked his head up, the tears gleaming in the light above their heads.

"I would rather die at the hands of someone I have grown to care about than to be struck down in hatred. Do not let them be the ones to kill me, Severus. Do not let my last moments be filled with their hate-filled eyes. Do not let my last moments be filled with their hate-filled words. Give me a chance to meet death in peace, in love," Dumbledore said quietly.

In that one, single moment, Snape knew he could not deny Dumbledore. He knew without a shadow of a doubt he would stand before the man and do as he had asked. His mind knew this, but his heart was screaming at him to think of Aileen. His heart was screaming at him to think about what this was going to do for them both. She would hate him, despise him as Lily had come to hate and despise him all those years ago. She would look upon him as if he were vermin, horrible vermin. Yet, with every part of him, he would protect her and Harry. If it meant striking down his closest and oldest friend, he would not have a choice.

"When," Snape croaked, the only word he could force through his parched throat.

"When the time is right, Severus, it will be known," Dumbledore responded.

"Is there no other way? Is there nothing else we could do? Perhaps we could fake your death. The Dark Lord would not know the difference. We-we could use an enchantment, something," Snape said desperately, his hopes rising.

"No, Severus, there is only one way. I refuse to prolong the inevitable. Voldemort would find out, if we tried to fake my death, and it would cause your connection with him to be severed, possibly getting you killed in the process. I will not risk it!"

Snape turned away again, his eyes roaming to the Horcrux ring. The same question ran through his mind over and over again, 'Why did he have to try it on!'

"If I do this, everything I have worked so hard for in my life will become null and void. Everyone at this school will despise me. As I am embraced by the Dark Lord and his minions, I will be persecuted by the people I love the most," Snape said, his eyes growing distant in his thoughts.

"With everything that I am, Severus, I do not take that lightly. I do not ignore what horrible sacrifice this is going to be for you. You will lose everyone, I am most aware of this," Dumbledore said, stopping to take a deep breath. "But I believe, with everything that I am, the truth always finds a way of coming to the surface. Persecution you will suffer, but in the end, I have faith that the truth always wins out. In the end, Severus, the ones you most hold dear to you will learn of the truth and they will love you more for it."

Silence fell upon them, no noise could be heard. It was as if the world itself had stopped turning in anticipation of Snape's agreement. In the moments before he spoke, Snape felt as if he had lost Aileen already, the pain growing so strong. He imagined her face, imagined her eyes looking at him in shock and fear.

There was a loud crash in the far corner beside an empty room. Both Dumbledore and Snape turned swiftly, expecting someone to be standing there. To their confusion, there was nothing but darkness. Snape got to his feet, his conversation with Dumbledore forgotten for a moment. He walked towards where the sound came from and noticed a portrait of one of Hogwart's late Headmasters lying on the floor. He looked up at where it had hung, his face growing puzzled.

"Excuse me, Professor Severus Snape, mind giving me a hand?" the portrait asked.

Shaking his head, Snape reached down, placing the portrait back on the wall. "Strange how I got down there, was it not? As if an invisible wind came and swept me down!" the portrait said with a twinkle in his eye.

Snape turned from the man in the portrait, his mind going back to his discussion with Dumbledore. Why should he be bothered that a portrait fell for no reason? Strange things happened in this office all the time. He walked slowly back towards Dumbledore. His mind had cleared from his pain, though his heart still felt it strongly. The incident with the portrait was enough to have him removed from the emotions for a moment. Picking the portrait up, gave him a chance to come to the realization that Dumbledore was right. It was the only way. He went back to the chair at Dumbledore's side, sitting down heavily.

"If that is what you request of me, Albus, I will accept, as I have always accepted for all the years I have been in your service. If you must die at the hands of anyone, it will be by me," Snape said deflated.

In the silence that followed, Snape heard the pain from the man beside him. He heard Dumbledore finally break down, the man's cries filling his ears. He did not say a word as Dumbledore finally and completely accepted his fate and in that moment, Snape accepted his fate as well.

"There are other things we must discuss, Severus," Dumbledore said weakly, getting a hold of his emotions.

"Such as?" Snape said, not able to look at the man.

"Take care of them! Take care of them all, Severus. I place in your hands every life here at the school. Take care of them as I would have taken care of them," Dumbledore pleaded.

"Is that all, Headmaster?" Snape asked, his voice speaking just above a whisper.

Again, there was a moment of silence before Dumbledore spoke. Snape felt the silence seep into his skin, causing goosebumps to rise on his arms. He stood from his chair, ready to leave Dumbledore's office, thinking the man had nothing else to say. It wasn't until he got right to the door that Dumbledore finally spoke.

"When the time comes, Harry must be told something-"

 

Entering the darkened house, Snape walked up the stairs, taking the steps slowly. He entered his guest bedroom, having a seat on the chair facing the bed. He watched her sleeping, watched the outline of her chest rise and fall with her breaths. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he looked upon her sleeping face. He noticed how her long, curly hair fell behind her, as if it were a silk blanket. He watched the way her long eyelashes laid on her skin. He wished in that moment he could kiss her closed eyelids. He wished in that moment he could crawl next to her, losing himself in her long hair. Instead, he remained as still as the shadows surrounding him.

She stirred, her hand reaching out slowly to her left. She was searching the emptiness, searching for him. His face crumbled in the cover of darkness and as he watched her sleep, the tears fell silently. As the tears fell silently, a hole began to grow in the center of his chest, replacing the cold, dead heart that had actually begun melting and beating again.

"Severus," Aileen whispered in her sleep.

The sound of her voice caused the hole to rip open, and every part of him felt the tear immensely. In the late hour, or early hour, whichever way you looked at it, Snape felt completely and utterly lost. He would never forget this night, and the moment he chose to lose everything. He would never forget this night and watching Aileen sleeping, knowing he could no more go to her than he could pretend what Dumbledore had asked him to do was a dream. On this night, he had given up any future with Aileen to give Aileen a future to be had. This night, the night he had promised Dumbledore that he would kill him, was Aileen's eighteenth birthday.


	18. Hogwarts Year Six Part 1

Snape stared out the window, his mind lost in deep thought. The skies grew dark and grey overnight. The rain was falling at a steady pace, and he listened to each drop as it hit the windowsill. It sounded like crashing waves to his ears. He had thrown on his mask of indifference soon after his breakdown in the darkness before Aileen's bed. He allowed himself only that moment to grieve what was already lost to him, but it lasted only a moment.

He heard Aileen moving upstairs, her tiny footsteps sounding loud on his floorboards. He knew what she was doing and wanted so much to go and stop her, but he knew that the decision was made and he could not change it. He was doing it to protect her, and he kept telling himself that over and over again. Soon, later on that day in fact, his house would be crawling with the Dark Lord's spy, and if Aileen were to be caught here, it would be devastating for both of them.

Snape looked down at his watch, the first signs of movement from him in an hour. The time was drawing close to Wormtail's arrival. Snape felt the first signs of trepidation slither into his heart. He had to get Aileen out of the house…now. Before he could take a step towards the staircase, he heard her coming down, her bags banging behind her.

She walked into the room, stopping just a few feet away from him. Snape looked into her face, seeing her eyes red where she had wiped the tears dry. His hands were held behind his back, shaking with his on grief he hid so well. He forced himself to remain still, forced himself to only watch her as her lips quivered and her eyes filled with more tears.

"Why do I have to go? I feel so safe here," Aileen whispered.

Snape did not answer at first, making sure he held it together. Finally, he opened his mouth to slowly respond, "I have explained this, Aileen. We need to keep you on the move. You have seen the papers, seen what the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters have been doing. They are terrorizing both Muggle and Wizards alike. It could only be a matter of time before he descends upon this house, what, with me being one of his disgraced followers. I cannot guarantee that he will not come after me, and if he does come after me, I cannot guarantee I can protect you," Snape said, rehearsing the lie he and Dumbledore so thoroughly came up with.

Aileen's head shot up, her eyes growing wide in terror. He could see what the lies were doing to her; see the fear she had for him in her eyes. For one brief moment, he became concerned that he would have to force her out of the house.

"D-don't even speak like that to me," she whispered urgently. "If something-if something were to happen to you, I would-I-I don't know what I'd do."

Snape finally walked the few feet between them, gathering her up in his embrace. She held on to him, as if she feared she would never see him again. Aileen had no idea just how possible her fears would become later on, even Snape himself didn't know Dumbledore's timing, but he knew it was drawing near. That knowledge is what made him tighten his hold and made him burry his face in her hair, smelling the smell that was just Aileen. That knowledge is what made him never want to let her go, not even for Wormtail's arrival. But the loud rasp on the door brought Snape back to his senses, back to his ever-present protection of Aileen. Her hold on him strengthened, knowing exactly who was waiting at the door.

"Do not answer it, Severus! Let us pretend he is not there," Aileen said brokenly.

As gently as he could, Snape unwound her arms from his neck, kissing her forehead gently. He left her standing in the middle of the room slightly shaking. His legs felt heavy as he walked to the door, his arms felt numb. Reaching out, he twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open.

Dumbledore stood before him, his face sad. "Hello, Severus," he said low.

It had been the first time they had seen each other since the night in his office, the night Snape had given his word to be the one to kill Dumbledore. As he looked at the man, it seemed to be a dream, as if that night had never happened. It felt that way, until his eyes slid to the man's blackened hand, reminding him all over of the devastation that night brought upon both of them.

"Hello, Albus," Snape responded.

Snape stepped back, holding the door all the way open for the man to pass through. Dumbledore bowed his head slightly, passing him and walked towards the room where Aileen stood. Snape turned, searching the early morning for any signs of others about, but he saw nothing but rain and fog.

"Aileen, it is time to go." He heard Dumbledore saying softly.

Snape entered the room, his eyes only on the person most important to him at the moment. She was staring at Dumbledore, her emotions written on every part of her youthful look. Her eyes were what broke Snape's heart. Her eyes held her fear.

"Must I go, Professor?" Aileen asked, trying one more time to stop the inevitable.

"Yes, Aileen, it is most important that you stay hidden, safe. We have kept you at Professor Snape house as long as we could, but now the Order realizes the time has come for you to leave," Dumbledore said, walking towards her. He laid his good hand upon her shoulder gently. "I know you do not want to leave, but I assure you that Professor Snape is more than capable of defending himself if danger comes to call. Trust us, Aileen. Trust us in what we are trying to do here."

Aileen turned her eyes towards Snape, watching him closely. He could see the battle within her, see it waging war. She closed her eyes, nodding her head with a deep sigh. Dumbledore squeezed her arm, letting her know she made the right decision. Snape was never one for emotional goodbyes, had never really seen the sense in them, but as he watched Aileen grab Dumbledore's arm, ready to Apparate, Snape felt an overwhelming feeling of love for Aileen.

"Wait," he called out.

Both Dumbledore and Aileen looked towards him. He watched a worried look cross Dumbledore's face, as if he feared Snape would stop him from taking Aileen away. Her face, on the other hand, looked full of hope. Snape tried to ignore each look as he walked slowly towards Aileen. He felt no awkwardness, no embarrassment at Dumbledore's presence. His whole being was filled with Aileen alone.

He gently grabbed her face between his hand, reaching down and placing his lips upon hers. It was the softest of touches, but it was enough to get his point across to her. Taking a step away from her, he took the black cloak that surrounded her small figure and wrapped it more tightly around her.

"You have a piece of me here," he said, lifting the fabric up just a little. "Remember that," he whispered.

"Severus, we must be going," Dumbledore said. Snape looked at the man, seeing his eyes focused on the window over his shoulder. Without having to turn to look, Snape knew someone was approaching. They had cut it way too close.

"Go," Snape said, as calmly as he could, but even he heard the edge in his voice.

"Oh crap," Aileen said, breaking the stare between the two men. Both of them looked towards her, fearful she had seen the man approaching. "We are Apparating, aren't we?" she said, her face already growing pale.

"Yes, Aileen. Just relax and it will be over soon, I promise," Dumbledore said gently.

"Albus, go!" Snape said more forcefully.

As soon as they erupted into black smoke, Snape's front door came open. Wormtail strolled in, not even knocking. If they would have waited just a fraction of a second longer, everything would have been lost to them. Snape gave himself no time to think upon that. Wormtail came into view, looking around as if expecting to see something to run back and tell his master. That was the point of his presence in Snape's house, and Snape was not stupid enough to believe anything else. The Dark Lord had sent Wormtail to keep an eye on Snape.

"Hello, Peter." Snape drawled.

"Ah, Severus, a lovely home you have here," he said sarcastically.

Snape sneered, not liking someone like Wormtail to insult his home, though it was run down and lacking a few essentials. Still, he would have no problem reminding Wormtail that such sarcasm would not be tolerated in his 'lovely home'.

"Yes, well, the Dark Lord has sent you here to assist me, so by all means, you may begin making this house into something you feel is more satisfying, but before you do that, please go and fetch me a glass of water," Snape said with a sneer.

Wormtail's face grew dark. "I am not here as a butler, Severus, and we both know that," he seethed.

He walked slowly towards him, watching him cower down as he stood a few feet taller than Wormtail. Snape relished in the feeling of watching the reason behind Lily Potter's demise shrink before him. It filled him with hatred, loathing, and he had to fold his arms behind his back to keep from strangling the rat in front of him.

"Let us get one thing straight, Peter, you are to do my bidding as long as you seek shelter under my roof! If you cannot abide by my rules and do as I say, I will have no choice but to go before the Dark Lord and tell him that you simple will not follow his instructions! It is up to you!" Snape growled.

"One glass of water coming up," Wormtail whispered, bowing. Snape saw the fear immediately at the mention of the Dark Lord. Without another word, the man scrambled towards the small kitchen.

Snape turned and took only two steps before there was another knock at the door. He looked towards the front door in confusion. No other company was to be expected today. Without hesitation he walked to the door, jerking it open. What stood before him caused his insides to turn.

Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange stood at his doorstep, their faces covered by the hood of their robes. He greeted them, not hiding his surprise. He ushered the women in, leading them towards his study. Wormtail took that moment to make his appearance, bringing with him Snape's glass of water. He told the man to make more for his guests. As soon as Wormtail walked out, Snape turned to the woman, wanting to know the reason for their visit.

Narcissa sat before him, her face looking grim and fearful. Behind her, Bellatrix paced behind the chair, her eyes boring into Snape, her distrust evident. Snape would not look upon the woman, not yet anyway. He knew the moment he looked at Bellatrix, he would see Aileen.

"Severus, I am here as a mother terrified for her son. I have nowhere else to turn!" Narcissa said urgently.

"I'm listening," Snape said calmly.

"The Dark Lord has chosen Draco to do his bidding, I-I cannot divulge the action my son is to take, for the Dark Lord has no clue that I am sitting here with you today."

There was a sudden hiss behind Narcissa, and Snape finally looked upon the woman. Her daughter was the spitting image of her, but one thing that separated them was the look of hatred on Bellatrix's face. The blind, maddening rage in her eyes kept Snape from falling into despair at how much he already missed Aileen. Though Bellatrix reminded him so much of Aileen, there were many differences, and Snape held on to those differences.

"You should be proud Cissy! Draco should be held on a pedestal instead of being worried about!" Bellatrix hissed.

Snape moved his eyes back towards Narcissa, ignoring Bellatrix's comment all together. "If the Dark Lord does not want you to reveal his plan, Narcissa, then by all means do not tell me, though I already know the Dark Lord's plan."

Both women's eyes went wide. He saw relief in Narcissa's face immediately. "Then you must know that Draco will never succeed! You must believe that, Severus!" she cried.

"Why would the Dark Lord tell you," Bellatrix said darkly.

It was then that Snape heard a familiar sound at his doorway. He realized Wormtail was listening in and without a word he raised his wand and pointed it towards the door, causing the man to cry out in pain. The next sound was of Wormtail stomping up the stairs.

"Your sister doubts me," Snape said lightly.

That one statement opened up a floodgate of questions from Bellatrix, all of which Snape had the right answers for. He allowed the woman to lash out her mistrust at him, never changing his stoned-face.

"Severus, please protect him. Swear to me you will do as I wish," Narcissa begged.

"Words! It is just words, sister! He can swear to you all he wants, but it means nothing!" Bellatrix said angrily.

"Bella, be quiet, please!" Nacissa shouted, the first signs of tears forming.

But Bellatrix had no intentions of staying quiet. She walked from around Narcissa's chair, right up to stand before Snape. He raised his head slowly towards her, the gleam in her eyes unnerving him a bit.

"The Unbreakable Vow! Make him swear to you using the Unbreakable Vow," she said, her eyes growing wide in her madness.

For a moment, Snape's hold on his stone-face cru mbled a bit. His eyebrows rose just an inch, causing his eyes to grow wide in surprise. He recovered immediately, but not before Bellatrix saw the look.

"What did I tell you dear sister? Just words," Bellatrix whispered.

"Get-out-your-wand," Snape drawled.

It was Bellatrix's turn to look stunned. She took a few steps back, her wide-eyes staring at Snape. "You are bluffing," she said.

Snape stood from his chair, reaching a hand out to help Narcissa stand. She looked at him, her eyes filling with tears, a smile growing on her face. The whole time, deep within Snape's mind, a voice was screaming at him for what he was about to do. He knew he had no choice.

"Begin, Narcissa," he encouraged the woman.

In the moments it took the woman to bind Snape to protecting her son, Snape felt the first pieces of the puzzle falling into place. He also felt the first pieces of the wall crumbling down around his well-built life. This was the beginning of the end for everything he knew and held so dear. He sold the first part of his soul to the devil in the Unbreakable Vow.

He ushered the woman to the door, wanting nothing more than to get them as far away from him as possible. He thought he had succeeded, until Bellatrix suddenly stopped, her back turned towards him. Narcissa turned to her sister, pulling on her sleeve.

"Let us go, Bella! This is not the time!" Narcissa said in a hushed voice.

"What, dear sister? You can ask for something about your child, but I cannot for mine?" Bellatrix said lightly.

In that moment, Snape felt the air being knocked out of him. He only had a moment to hide his fears when Bellatrix turned back to him. Her eyes searched his face a moment before speaking. A smile began to grow on her face.

"You know who she is, do you not?" she whispered.

He could not lie; even to protect Aileen, for the Dark Lord already knew that he was aware of Aileen. He nodded his head yes, choosing not to speak it aloud.

"You will bring her to me!" Bellatrix demanded.

"I do not answer to you, Bellatrix! I answer only to the Dark Lord, and he is aware that the timing is not right. She is under the protection of Dumbledore and is out of my reach right now. This has already been discussed between me and the Dark Lord. He refuses to allow me to compromise my position, even for the girl."

Rage filled the woman's face. She began to grow red in the face, knowing her hand was stalled in this. She could not force Snape to bring Aileen to her, could not force him to make another Unbreakable Vow. Snape felt total and utter relief. It was disturbing to think that the Dark Lord had just made it possible for him to continue protecting Aileen.

"And when he is dead? Will you not bring her to me then?" Bellatrix seethed.

"Only, if it is the Dark Lord's orders. I am not stupid enough to disobey him, Bellatrix. You should understand this better than most!"

Without another word, Bellatrix stormed out into the pouring rain, not taking the time to hide her head underneath the hood of her cloak. Narcissa, however, continued standing before Snape, as if she had something to say. He waited patiently, hearing her sister screaming for her to come on, but Narcissa stood still.

"I do not fear for my son's life as much as I did before coming here, Severus. However, I fear for Aileen. Though she is not my daughter, but my niece, I have come to love her as much as I love Draco. Do what must be done to keep her out of the reaches of my sister and the Dark Lord! You must do this!" Narcissa whispered, nervously looking around her.

"Narcissa, if anyone was to hear you say this-" Snape begin, but was cut off by the woman.

"I do not care what happens to me, Severus! I care only for what happens to Draco and Aileen. I realize I would be killed if the Dark Lord ever heard me begging you to keep his daughter away from him, but I do not care," Narcissa said even lower.

Suddenly, Bellatrix appeared again, looking angrily at her sister. Snape feared the woman had overheard what Narcissa had said. He was ready to take action to protect her if the need arose. But, all Bellatrix did was grab her sister's arm and began pulling her out into the downpour. Snape watched the two women, until they were no longer in sight. He closed his door slowly and walked to his room. He would begin preparing himself for what was to come in the new school year, knowing in the end he would be a man that had lost everything.

 

Dumbledore did not let go of his hold on Aileen once they came to a stop. She swayed, feeling the world rushing around her too fast. Soon, and to her great surprise, the sensation went away. Aileen opened her eyes, finding herself surprised that everything was fine. She had finally succeeded in Aparating without too much to deal with afterwards. She looked at Dumbledore, smiling softly at him. He smiled back, realizing her accomplishment.

Aileen looked around and noticed a large field. Up ahead was the funniest looking house she had ever seen, yet she found it growing on her instantly. "The Burrow," she breathed.

"That is correct, Aileen! You will be staying with the Weasleys for the duration of the summer. I am to leave here in a moment and grab Harry as well. Here, both of you will be safe," Dumbledore said.

"I don't know, Professor, I don't want to bring any danger to them," Aileen said gently.

"They have insisted upon you staying with them, Aileen. If I change plans now, it will hurt Mrs. Weasley's feelings, and I have come to learn to never hurt her feelings," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

With that, they began walking up the long driveway towards the home. It would be the first time since Sirius died that she would see any of them. At the thought of Sirius, Aileen felt a pang of sadness so strong.

"Aileen, before we go in, there is something I must discuss with you," Dumbledore said, stopping them just before they reached the front door. "Before Sirius could change his will, as he had every intentions of doing to add you, he was killed. The only person who is mentioned to get his entire estate is Harry. Legally, it will all go to Harry, but I feel as though Harry will understand if there is something you want-being Sirius' blood family. If there is something you desire, I will see to it that Harry relinquishes his hold on that such item."

Aileen began shaking her head. "N-no, Professor Dumbledore, that won't be necessary. Harry deserves to have everything from Sirius. I have no intentions of taking anything away from him."

"Aileen, Sirius would have wanted you to have something of his, something to remember him by. Is there not anything that you want, need?"

Aileen thought for a minute. She did not want the Grimmauld Place, though it should have been rightfully hers. She could not imagine stepping foot back in that house and knowing he wasn't there. It hurt too much just to think of it, much less actually being there without Sirius' laughter. But, before she could say that to Dumbledore, a thought came to her. There was something she wanted, something she thought Harry would be okay to hand over, for he would not see the memories that it held.

"M-Mistletoe. All I ask is for the Mistletoe he used last Christmas. It was the last time I saw him truly happy, and the last time I was truly happy with him," Aileen whispered through her emotion.

"It shall be done, Aileen. I will get it for you as quickly as I can," Dumbledore said, patting her arm gently.

With that, he knocked on the door and Mrs. Weasley ushered them in. For the rest of the day, Aileen spent talking to each of the Order that were present. She was able to catch up with Hermione and Ron, the twins and Ginny. She was even able to meet Bill Weasley and his fiancé Fleur. She was shocked to realize she had already met the girl during the Triwizard Tournament.

Long after everyone was asleep, Aileen sat, staring at the ceiling above her head. Her thoughts turned to Snape, and she wondered if he was okay. She wondered if he was in danger. A vision of her father storming into Snape house played over and over in her mind. She could see her father striking Snape with the Killing Curse and it made her shiver. That night, she cried herself to sleep.

The sun rose early, causing everyone to begin rising from their beds. Aileen heard Harry talking in the room next to hers and she went in for a visit. He looked up from his conversation with Ron and Hermione, smiling warmly at her. Aileen smiled back, the sadness matching Harry's.

"The Mistletoe is all yours Aileen. Anything else you can think of, don't hesitate to ask me, okay?" Harry said low.

"Thank you, Harry. The Mistletoe will be enough," Aileen responded.

To her surprise, none of the other inhabitants of the room asked what they were talking about, and Aileen felt most grateful that neither she nor Harry had to explain. The pain, only they shared together, was still just a raw as it was the night Sirius died. Most of the morning was spent with them talking. They had made it downstairs, their nervousness rising in the knowledge that today was most likely the day their O.W.L. exam results would be arriving. For a moment, Aileen was fearful that the owl wouldn't know to bring her results to The Burrow, but she did not have to live in that fear long, as everyone looked out the window, finding the owls headed their way. It was plain that an owl was in the mix for her.

With shaking hands, she tore her envelope open, taking a breath before reading. What she saw shocked her. The paper, shaking in her hands, showed her that she had received six Outstandings and three Exceeds Expectations. She was so overcome with excitement, that she didn't hear the conversation between Harry, Ron and Hermione. She missed the girl's disappointment at only receiving nine Outstandings due to one Exceeds Expectations she received. Aileen couldn't help the jolt in her stomach at seeing the Outstanding out beside Potions. It excited her to know that she could remain in Snape's class because she met his standards for N.E.W.T students. She wanted so badly to tell him this but knew there was no way.

The weeks passed, and before Aileen knew it, it was time to visit Diagon Alley for supplies. Accompanied by Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid, Aileen and the others set off towards Diagon Alley. The moment they entered through the Archway, it was apparent that things weren't right here. Almost every shop was closed, except for a few here and there, especially one that caught their eyes immediately. She heard the air being deflated from Mrs. Weasley as they all stared at Fred and Georges shop. It stuck out like a sore thumb, just asking for attention.

Before they went to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, they stopped in Madam Malkin's for new robes. Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid allowed them to go in alone, feeling that they were safe for a time. As Aileen entered, deep in conversation with Ginny, she ran straight into the back of Harry. She looked up, confused as to why the boy stood so rigid, his hand slowly moving towards his wand.

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!"

Aileen froze at the sound of his voice. She knew exactly who that voice belonged to, and she felt a jolt of excitement. She looked around, trying to find him. Draco was standing before the mirror, Madam Malkin working around him. Harry immediately stepped further in front of Aileen, blocking of her vision of Draco. It was then that he looked up through the mirrors and noticed them standing there. His face grew dark and dangerous in the blink of an eye. In all the years that past, knowing very well how much Draco disliked the three around her, she had never seen such raw hatred in his eyes.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," he sneered.

Madam Malkin berated him for such language, telling she would have none of it in her shop. It was too late, for all wands had been drawn. Draco had yet to notice Aileen, his attention only on Harry. Madam Malkin added hastily that she would not tolerated wands drawn either. It did nothing to fix the dangerous situation. As more insults flew about the shop, Madam Malkin had finally come to the end of her rope, turning to someone out of view for assistance.

Aileen watched, horrified as Narcissa walked into view. Her eyes were staring daggers at Harry. She looked like a dangerous animal ready to defend her cub. "Put those away. If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do!" she said low.

"Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?" Harry shot back.

Aileen closed her eyes; this was going to hell fast. She felt the only thing to do would be to step out behind Harry and make her presence known. It would take the heat off of the other two. She knew the time was now to do something as Harry took a shot at Lucius being locked up in Azkaban. Draco made a move towards Harry, being stopped only by Narcissa.

Aileen stepped into view just as Narcissa was speaking, "It's alright Draco, I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lu-"

The words died in her throat as she got her first glimpse of Aileen, but what she said reached Aileen's ears, causing her to gasp in anger and pain. Harry grabbed her arm, trying to push her back behind him, but Aileen pulled away, taking the necessary steps towards a shocked Narcissa and Draco. All fear she had had at seeing the woman was gone. Pain was all that was left.

"I will forget what you have just said Narcissa, but if you ever speak of Sirius again, I will strike you down myself," Aileen whispered.

"Aileen, get back here!" Harry demanded.

She ignored him, watching the woman's face before her. She watched the tears build in the woman's face, watched how hurt she felt at Aileen's words. She was glad, knowing they were now even. Aileen was aware of Draco beside her, aware of his eyes staring at her. She wasn't ready to deal with him yet, not while Narcissa stood before her.

"Please, come and talk with us, Aileen. I swear to you, you will be safe," Narcissa whispered.

"No, Mother, she goes back to Harry and the others. She will be safe with them, not us," Draco said sadly.

Aileen finally turned to him, seeing his face. He looked so tired, his eyes looking fearful. Without worrying about who was watching or present, Aileen threw her arms around him, feeling him crush her in a tight hug. She had not seen him in months, and she hardly recognized him. Something had changed him, something not for the better.

"It is okay, Aileen. You have to go back with Harry," Draco whispered in her ear.

"You know then, you know the truth?" she asked fearful.

She felt his hold squeeze tighter, heard his breath come out unsteady. "I know," he whispered simply.

"You don't hate me? You aren't going to turn away from me," she asked surprised.

Draco chuckled in her hair, not looking as if he were ready to let her go yet. "Me and you, Aileen. Family will stick together, remember?"

She smiled brightly, feeling a weight being lifted from her shoulders. Draco wasn't going to turn away from her. He slowly released her, reaching up to lightly touch her cheek with his knuckles. She felt his sadness immediately, felt fear, and she knew that he was hiding something from her. She could see it in his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked. The smile disappeared from her face.

"Go back with Harry, Aileen," Draco said, almost begging.

"What are you not telling me," Aileen asked again.

Draco released his hold on her, looking at his mother and nodding his head. Reluctantly, Narcissa nodded her head back. Aileen watched, feeling sick to her stomach, as Draco and Narcissa walked from the shop without looking back.

They made their way towards the shop and a burst of laughter erupted from most of them. The sign in the window was too funny not to laugh at. 'WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO? YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO- THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION GRIPPING THE NATION'. Even Hagrid was having a difficult time keeping a straight face. But Mrs. Weasley looked as though she was watching someone she loved slaughtered in front of her. Her face was pale white, her eyes bulging out of her head. She rushed in the shop, mumbling under her breath.

Aileen walked around the shop, aware of eyes watching her. Her bodyguard stood in the background, keeping his eyes on constant watch around the room. Aileen didn't mind it so much, knowing it was needed. As she passed the window, she noticed movement outside. The familiar sight of slicked-back blond hair came and disappeared around the corner. It was Draco, and he looked as if he were doing something he didn't want anyone else to know about. She tried to make her way outside to follow, but her bodyguard was on to her before she could make a move. He shook his head no, pointing for her to continue to look around the shop. She turned away from the exit, and only realized as she entered the Hogwarts Express that Harry, Ron and Hermione had actually followed Draco. At hearing Harry's story, Aileen felt as if the weight was back on her shoulders.

Aileen excused herself, finding the sixth-year compartment of Slytherins. She could see Draco's mouth moving, his face dark. The others around him looked skeptical at what he was saying, but by the time Aileen slipped in, Draco stopped talking completely. She sat in front of him, watching as his head lay in Pansy's lap. He wouldn't look at her, and none of the others spoke very much after she made an appearance. Aileen didn't care about the others, her eyes only on Draco. She watched his eyes move slowly above her head, his face scrunching in confusion. The look was gone in a hurry.

When the train came to a stop, Aileen stood to leave with the others, waiting for Draco to do the same. He sat completely still, looking at the seat in front of him. Aileen held her hand out to him, waiting for him to take it. He turned slowly from the seat to look at her outstretched hand. His head began to shake slowly.

"You go on. There's something I need to handle."

Aileen felt the hairs on the back of her head stand up. He was staring back at the seat, his eyes angry. "Draco-" she began, but he cut her off. "I said go, Aileen!" he yelled.

She jumped at his yell. He never took his eyes off of the seat, never looked at her apologetically. She watched his hands ball into fists, turning white in the effort. "Please, go!" he said more softly.

Feeling hurt and angry herself, Aileen stormed out of the compartment and off of the train. She never waited on him to catch up with her, nor did she look up at him when he entered the Great Hall. The first time she looked at him was when she heard what he had just done. Her head jerked in his direction, her face showing shock. How could he have done that?

"What? Angry I hurt your precious Potter?" He spat towards Aileen.

He had completely changed from when they were in the shop. Gone from his face was the gentleness when he looked at her. Gone was the love in his eyes. He looked at her, as he would Hermione. Something had changed him between the days they last saw each other, and his anger and hatred towards her was palpable.

"You and I?" she whispered in hurtful shock.

"There is no you and me anymore," he said back.

The kids at the table surrounding them began to 'oh' and 'ah' at his words. Some of them laughed at Aileen's expense. Pansy Parkinson looked smug and happy at Draco's comment. Draco tried to hold his sneer, but it was crumbling as sadness set in. Aileen looked away, not wanting to look at him anymore, and to her relief, Dumbledore took that moment to begin the Opening Feast.

After the first-years were sorted, Dumbledore began to tell them what was to take place this year. Everyone felt their excitement falling as he told them of the security tightening around the school due to Lord Voldemort's attacks on the rise. Next, he introduced Professor Horace Slughorn.

"Professor Slughorn has come out of retirement to accept his old teaching position here at Hogwarts. I expect everyone to greet him kindly and respectfully, for he is to be your new Potion's Professor."

Aileen looked straight at Snape, her heart falling. If Slughorn was to teach Potions, what would Snape be teaching? He did not look upset, in fact, he looked rather smug in Aileen's opinion. Was he not teaching at all this year?

"As for Professor Snape, he has been moved to the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher," Dumbledore finished.

"What?" Aileen breathed, her eyes growing wide. All around her, she could hear gasps and murmurs from the other students, and in her confused state she even heard Harry yell out in anger. Snape acted as though heard none of the kid's responses, his face still looking smug. Aileen felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. This wasn't good, not good at all. Why would Dumbledore give Snape the position he outright refused to give him for all these years? He announced it as if nothing was amiss, but Aileen felt differently.

Once the Feast was over, Aileen rushed towards the dungeons, not wasting time as she went the opposite way of the other Slytherins. She had to see him, talk him out of taking the position. She didn't care that Dumbledore had given it to him willingly, something was off.

Aileen came to a stop outside of his office, looking around to see if she had been followed. To her relief, no one was around. Without knocking, she turned the doorknob and walked straight in. The room was completely dark, no sign of Snape at all. She felt in the inside of her robe's pocket and pulled her wand out, illuminating the room. She gasped loudly as she noticed Snape sitting at his desk, his dark eyes watching her.

"What are you doing in the dark?" she asked breathless.

He didn't answer her, but kept staring. She worried that he was angry with her about something, for his eyes were dark, his face brooding. Aileen could not take dealing with both Snape and Draco angry with her. It would be too much, and it was the reason she rushed to him, throwing herself into his arms. For a moment, Snape did not move. His arms sat at his side, his body rigid.

"Not you too," she whispered.

Finally, she heard Snape breathe deeply, his arms snaking around her. He pulled her into his lap, holding her closely to him. She buried her face in his long hair, wishing the moment to freeze, so she wouldn't have to let him go. To her relief, Snape acted as though he didn't want to let her go either.

"Sometimes it helps me to think in the dark. It helps to relax me, I promise that is all," he whispered to her.

A part of her didn't believe him, but she didn't want to spend this time arguing, so she held him tighter, nodding her head. He slowly pushed her away from him, but not completely off of his lap. She remained seated, watching the lines in his face. The smugness was nowhere to be seen.

"You can't do it, Severus! Please, tell Dumbledore to give you back the Potions position," Aileen begged.

"Hey, hey, look at me," he said gently. "Trust me, Aileen. That is all that I want you to do right now. Dumbledore has made his decision, and I support it fully."

Aileen shook her head urgently, opening her mouth to speak, "You know that position is cursed! You know every teacher that has taken it, something has happened. Why would you put yourself in that position, Severus, why?" Aileen cried.

"Because my situation is different, Aileen. The Defense Against the Dark Arts position was always supposed to be mine. It is my destiny," he answered.

"It will tear us apart, don't you get that?" she yelled angrily.

Snape's face remained soft, never losing his temper. He reached up, touching her face softly with his palm. On instinct, she closed her eyes at his touch. No matter what was happening, Aileen felt warm and safe surrounded by Snape.

"Nothing could possibly tear us apart except for you and me. We hold this in our hands, Aileen. No position, whether it be cursed or not, will have power over our relationship. If it is to be destroyed, it will come at my or your hands," Snape whispered.

Aileen looked into his eyes, feeling stunned at how sad his voice sounded. He looked completely lost, completely devastated. He tried to cover it up, but his black orbs gave his true feelings away. She reached up, touching his eyes lightly, watching them close. He was right in that nothing would tear them apart besides the two people sitting in the darkened office.

"I don't want that," Aileen said.

Snape leaned towards her, gently brushing his lips onto hers. The sensations were jumping in the pit of her stomach immediately, and she lost herself in the moment and the feel of the kiss as it grew more urgent. Though she was lost in him, it wasn't lost on her that Snape had never promised her the same, promised her that he didn't want to tear them apart. That caused desperation within her, giving her the courage to voice her next question. As Snape's lips worked its way down to her chin, Aileen whispered.

"Make love to me. I'm eighteen now, and I want to be as close to you as possible, Severus. Please!"

His movements stopped immediately as his head shot away from her, his eyes staring at her in shock. She realized he was turning paler than he already was.

"What?" he breathed, his eyes growing wider.

"You heard me, don't make me say it again," Aileen said hurriedly, her face turning three shades of red.

"Aileen, we cannot. Now, it is not the time or place for such a thing to occur."

Aileen looked away, hurt written on her face. "I get it; you don't want to do that with me. I understand completely," she said, climbing off his lap.

Snape reached for her, his movements swift and on target. He grabbed her forearm, stopping her from walking away from him. Still, she looked anywhere but towards his face. She did not want to see the pity that was sure to be there. She had made a total and complete fool of herself and wanted nothing more than to be far away from his office.

"There is nothing in this world I want more than to bring us completely to one another. There is nothing that matters to me more than your happiness and wellbeing, Aileen. But, I want the time to be right, and I want it to be because we both want to lose ourselves completely in the feelings that we have for one another, not because we are afraid of being torn apart. Do not ever think I would not want you like that, Aileen. I want you very much like that," he whispered.

Snape stood from his chair, gathering her back into his arms. He laid his cheek on her head, breathing in her scent.

"When the time comes, will you let me know?" Aileen said, chuckling softly.

"I swear it," Snape responded.

She left his office soon afterwards, not feeling much better than before she went to seek him out. There was no stopping him from taking the Dark Arts position, and only time would tell if, at the end of the school year, that decision would cost her everything.


	19. Hogwarts Year Six Conclusion

The next few weeks passed by in a flurry of homework, essays, tests and no words spoken to Aileen from Draco. He passed her in the halls, passed her in the common room without so much as looking at her. Each time, it would reduce her to tears. He had gone back on his promise to her that it was just her and him. He had lied with every word he had said. The only positive thing Aileen held to was the fact she was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, having passed her O.W.L. exam with an Outstanding. She was able to keep an eye on Snape and the first signs if something weren't right. Though his teaching style left her feeling unnerved, she saw his passion for what he was teaching. He was still hard and stern with his students, but she saw a kind of peace fall over him. She didn't know whether to be happy for him or scared.

In Potions, she was amazed at how well Harry was doing. It was as if having a new teacher allowed him to show his skills at potion making. He beamed each time he was able to produce a potion that no one else was able to do, even Hermione. The girl stared daggers at the boy each time he outdid her. Professor Slughorn was beside himself with astonishment and praise for Harry. Aileen noticed the boy holding a book in his hands, holding as if he wouldn't allow another soul to touch it. It peaked her interest and after class, during their off time, she cornered him outside.

"Hey, Harry, wait up!" she yelled to him.

To her relief, as Harry turned towards her, she noticed the book firmly in his hands. "Hey, Aileen," he greeted.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, but I couldn't help but notice your sudden enthusiasm in class," she started, her eyes looking down at the book. "May I?" she asked, reaching her hand out for the book.

Harry stared at her a moment, not looking as if he would give over the book. But then, he reached the book out towards her and Aileen took it with a smile. The book was worn and old, nothing about it screamed astonishing. It wasn't until she opened it that her eyes widened. Everywhere there was room, someone had scribbled notes about everything. Aileen read it silently, feeling her concerns rising. Whoever had written in the book knew their potions and some things sounded too farfetched to try.

"Harry, I don't know about this," Aileen said slowly, not looking up.

"Not you too! I hear this from Hermione, Aileen. Don't make me have to hear it from you too. The book has done nothing but help me. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Harry whined.

"No, I guess not. But, Harry, there are some dangerous hexes and spells in the book. Some of these I've never heard of," Aileen said.

She turned the book over, front to back, until she came across the first page. "Property of the Half-Blood Prince," she read aloud. "Who is the Half-Blood Prince?"

"No idea, and besides, it doesn't matter, I'm not giving the book back," he said, gently taking it from her hands.

"Just be careful okay, that's all I ask," she said gently.

He nodded his head okay, waving goodbye as he turned and walked towards the Quidditch Pitch. Aileen watched him go, her concerns rising for him and the book. Something just wasn't settling right, but Aileen had no choice but to forget it. She had much bigger things to deal with besides a book, and besides, Harry was old enough to take care of himself, and with Dumbledore watching out for him no harm could be done.

On the day of the first Quidditch match, Aileen was stunned to learn that Draco would not be playing. It only raised her concerns that something was definitely wrong with him. She could not find a single moment where he wasn't accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. Not a single moment came where she felt she could corner him. Aileen wouldn't give up until she had her moment with him, telling him everything she felt and trying to make things right between them. Not for the first time did she wonder why he was keeping his distance.

She sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room determined to make Draco face her. It was almost curfew and most of the students had gone to their dorm rooms, leaving only a few stragglers behind. Aileen fiddled with the end of her sleeves, her heart pounding in her chest. The door to the common room came open and Crabbe and Goyle's voices could be heard. Aileen turned in her seat, staring straight at the trio as they came into view.

At first, Draco was looking down at his feet, but where she sat, Aileen could see the dark circles under his eyes. She could see his clothes starting to look too big for his frame, as if he were losing weight rapidly. It scared her more than she wanted to admit. Something was definitely happening to him, and she was hell-bent on finding out. She stood to her feet, making her presence known to the three boys.

Crabbe and Goyle stopped immediately at seeing her standing before them. Their faces looked stunned and a little fearful. She paid them no attention, her eyes only on the blond-haired boy. Draco noticed the two's sudden stop and looked up to see what was going on. His eyes looked straight at Aileen, and for a moment, she saw the same fear in his eyes that was in the other two. They had been doing something that they shouldn't have been doing, it was plain to see.

"I need to speak to you, please," Aileen said calmly.

"No," Draco said darkly, trying to pass her to get to the boy's staircase.

Aileen moved in his way, standing her ground. She would not let him get away from her tonight. If she had to sit on him to make him talk to her, she would do just that. She turned to Crabbed and Goyle, who looked as if they were about to manhandle her. Without thought, she grabbed her wand, pointing it at the two boys. They stopped their movements, staring at her in disbelief. They had no idea how desperate she was at this point.

"I need to talk to him and you two needs to get lost," she said quietly.

They looked over at Draco, waiting for his command. With a slight nod from him, Crabbe and Goyle passed Aileen, headed towards the staircase. Crabbe bumped into Aileen's shoulder hard, but she kept her ground, her wand still raised in their direction. It would only dawn on her later that she had made two enemies out of them. At that moment, she couldn't care less, Draco being her only thought.

"That wasn't a smart move, Aileen, pointing your wand at those two," said Draco, walking towards her.

She put her wand back in her pocket, looking at Draco in despair. "You think I care about them? The only thing I care about is you and I fixing whatever is going on between us, Draco. You won't talk to me, won't look at me, what have I done?" she begged.

He looked away from her, staring into the flames of the fire in the fireplace. The light danced in his dark eyes, radiating his face. Again, Aileen noticed the changes in his features, noticed the invisible weight on the boy's shoulder. His face fell in despair, only to be replaced by a sneer. Aileen realized he was fighting a war within himself over something she could not begin to understand. He had shut her out, not leaning on her for support.

She took a few steps towards him, taking a chance and reaching out to him. The moment her fingers skimmed his arm, his eyes slowly slid shut. She took it as a sign not to stop, for he had not stepped back from her yet. She grabbed his other arm, turning him away from the fire and towards her. His eyes remained closed.

"There is nothing you have done or have to do that will change my love for you Draco! You are the only real family I have left, the only one that means so much to me. Don't shut me out, not now!" she whispered.

His face crumbled again, his eyes bolted shut. She reached up, grabbing his face between her hands, begging him to look at her. Without a word, she cut the space between them, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him as if scared he would disappear. Tears formed in her eyes, falling down her face. She felt him begin to shake, begin to sob in her arms. His arms went around her, crushing her in his embrace. She welcomed the pain, welcomed the fact that he was holding her as well.

"I'm here, Draco, just please tell me what's happening," she cried.

His sobs grew louder, breaking the very heart of Aileen. She held him tighter, shushing his sobs, begging him to let her in. She had never seen him in such a state, never seen him this vulnerable, and it scared her more than she wanted to admit. It was obvious that he had such a heavy burden to carry; she did not doubt it anymore.

"I love you, Aileen," he whispered through his cries.

"I love you too, Draco, so much!"

As if it were possible, his hold tightened. In the late hours, in the firelight of the Slytherin common room, two people held on to each other, as if the world around them were falling apart. They held to each other as if the Black Lake was crushing in around them.

"I want you to understand, no matter what I do or say, you are one of the most important people in my life. Promise me that you realize this?" Draco begged quietly.

"I promise! Me and you, remember?" Aileen said.

It was then that Draco let her go, pulling back just enough to look her in the eyes. Aileen stared at his face, his eyes reddened with tears. She wanted, more than anything, to make his face shine again. She wanted more than anything to make his eyes sparkle with innocent youth. The person that stood inches away from her looked as if they had to grow up too fast, as if they had too many burdens for their young mind to carry.

"If you truly love me, Aileen, if you truly mean it when you say that, you will do as I ask," he whispered.

"I will do whatever it takes to help you, Draco, I swear it!" said Aileen.

There was a moment's pause. Draco's eyes squinted with pain, tears still falling from them. His face crumbled in agony. Aileen realized too late that she had just agreed with something that she didn't want to agree to. Draco let her go completely, taking a few steps away from her, his body still shaking with his emotions.

"Then, from this day forward, you will forget me, Aileen. You are not welcomed around me, nor do I want to look upon your face for longer than I have to. I…want…you…out…of…my…life!"

Aileen felt as though he had pointed his wand at her heart and hexed it. She had always heard that raw pain was a physical pain, and in that moment she believed it. It was as if she could feel the pieces of her heart breaking, causing such pain in her chest. She grabbed her chest, as if that would stop the pain. Her eyes stared at Draco, disbelief written on her face. The change was evident immediately, as if letting him finally speak how he felt gave him strength to do what he had to do. His eyes opened, the tears all but stopping. His face turned dark, the circles under his eyes coming back into view. His mouth, which was trembling earlier, began to sneer. Without another word, Draco turned and walked to the staircase, leaving a stunned and hurt Aileen in his wake.

Days later, was their first trip to Hogsmeade, though Aileen did not feel like doing anything but lying in her bed. True to his word, Draco had all but shut her out of his life, acting as though she weren't present. To make her life much more complicated, she felt as though Snape was pulling away from her as well. She had gone to him the night Draco threw her out of his life, wanting nothing more than to cry on his shoulder. He had held her, but when she had mentioned Draco's name and told him exactly what had taken place, his demeanor changed instantly. He became cold and distant, telling her to leave the boy alone and give him space. When he had told her that, it turned into a screaming match, one that had Aileen storming from his office and straight to her bed. She hadn't spoken to Snape since.

"Hey, you look like you could use someone to talk to."

Aileen looked over, feeling an arm slip into hers. Hermione was looking at her in concern. Aileen shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to speak for fear of the tears pouring out of her eyes. They walked along the pavement of Hogsmeade, the small businesses booming with activity.

"Just dealing with issues at the moment," Aileen said low.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Hermione said back.

Aileen looked at the girl, noticing for the first time how sad she looked. Her eyes roamed over to Harry and Ron, who were walking a couple of steps ahead of them. The boys were talking and unaware of what was happening behind them. She noticed how Hermione kept looking at Ron, and it was then that she watched a girl running towards him, throwing her arms around him. They began making out in front of everyone, and Aileen felt Hermione's arm tighten in hers. It dawned on her then, something that she felt she always knew, but now, she knew it to be true.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Aileen whispered softly.

"Oh, it's no big deal," the girl said. Her lower lip began to tremble and she bit on it to hide her emotions.

Aileen decided to steer her away from the two making out and towards Hog's Head. Harry joined them, shaking his head. They spent the rest of the time in quiet conversation. Harry and Hermione listened to Aileen tell them about what happened with Draco, which only strengthened Harry's idea that he was up to no good. Hermione changed the subject quickly, noticing how Aileen was getting upset, not wanting to talk about it any longer. Harry, being blind to what was going on in front of him, kept up his attack on Draco. Aileen had had enough and excused herself from the table, wanting nothing more than to head back to Hogwarts.

She existed out into the cold, seconds later being joined by Hermione and a sulking Harry. As they began walking back towards the school, Ron joined them. Lavender was nowhere to be found, and Ron looked sort of relieved. Aileen noticed two girls ahead of them, looking as if they were in an argument. None of the others seemed to notice.

One of the girls grabbed something from the other's hand, her yells being carried off by the wind. Aileen recognized one of the girls as Katie Bell. She watched the girl grab something in her hand, and the girl was thrown into the air, her arms outstretched beside her. Aileen, Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped instantly, their eyes wide with shock. The other girl, the one that was walking with Katie began to scream.

Aileen tried to run towards Katie to help her, but Harry kept her back. A scream pierced the cold air, sending chills down each spine present. Aileen raised her hands to her ears, trying to stop the assault on her hearing. To their horror, they watched the girl fall to the ground, hitting it with a loud thump. It was then that they ran towards her. Aileen noticed something lying in the snow, something shining as it reflected in the sunlight. She walked slowly to it, bending down and reaching out to pick it up.

"Aileen, get away from it!" Harry yelled. She snatched her hand back, hearing the fear in his voice. "It's been cursed," he added. Aileen scrambled away from the necklace, as if it had come alive and was beginning to attack. "Aileen, go and get help," Harry said.

Without another thought, Aileen got to her feet, running towards the school. She dodged passed students in her way, most of who yelled at her when she bumped into them. She gave them no thought, only thinking of getting to help. She ran inside the school, noticing Professor Mcgonagall walking a little ways ahead.

"Professor Mcgonagall!" Aileen screamed.

The older woman turned abruptly, her eyes growing wide at hearing her named being screamed. She walked swiftly towards Aileen, seeing the girl's wide-eyes. Without wasting time in explaining what had happened, Aileen grabbed the woman's arm, ushering her out into the cold. As soon as they were out in the open, they both began sprinting towards Hogsmeade. Finally, Aileen told Mcgonagall what had just happened.

"Everyone get back, let me get to her!" Mcgonagall demanded.

She went right to work, getting Katie back to the hospital wing. Aileen and the others followed, as their hearts raced in their throats. As soon as Katie was settled, the stories began to be told as to what they saw. Harry stunned them all when he accused Draco of being the one to give Katie the cursed necklace. Aileen closed her eyes, not wanting to hear his story, for it made doubt creep into her mind, and for just a moment, she felt herself beginning to think Harry might be right. It would explain why his behavior abruptly changed and why he was not acting like himself lately. Mcgonagall squashed his theories immediately, telling him that Draco was nowhere near Hogsmeade that day. Still, the damage had been done, and Aileen was starting to suspect Draco of doing something horrible.

Katie was sent to St. Mungo's and the story of what happened to her flew throughout the school. Aileen tried to corner Draco to ask him if he was involved, but he dodged her every time. After that, Aileen decided to give up on talking to Draco. He had made his mind up, and there was nothing she could do to change it. Her head knew it, but her heart was having trouble getting to that point.

She walked the halls of Hogwarts. Looking outside, she noticed Harry sitting alone. He looked lost in thought, and she decided to go join him. As she moved closer, he looked up at her, smiling gently. Aileen took a seat beside him, looking out at the beautiful grounds.

"I saw your grandmother today," Harry said quietly.

Stunned, Aileen turned her head towards him. "What?" she breathed.

"Dumbledore showed me a memory, trying to help me find a weakness to defeat Voldemort. In the memory, I saw your grandmother, great-uncle and great-grandfather," Harry said sadly.

"H-how were they?" she whispered.

Harry looked at her, his smile held such sadness and she knew she didn't want to know. Aileen closed her eyes, fighting against the emotions inside her heart. She wanted so badly to see the memory, so badly to see her grandmother, but by Harry's reaction, she knew that it would do nothing but cause her more pain.

"Aileen, the day will come where I will have to stand before your father. One of us will not survive the meeting," Harry said low.

She looked back at him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her to him. "I understand that, even though he has done so many horrible things, he is still your father. However, there is no other way. It will be him or me," Harry whispered.

"There is always other ways, Harry! Death cannot be the final say!" Aileen cried.

"If there was another way, I swear Dumbledore and I would take it. It has been foretold that while one lives, the other cannot live."

For the rest of the day, Harry and Aileen sat outside, both lost in their own grief. Harry was right, though Voldemort had done horrible, unspeakable things, he was still her father, and a part of her loved him. A part of her loved Harry as well, and the thought of her losing one was more than she could bear.

The weeks passed, the cold air turning warmer. The school year was winding down; bringing with it a sense that evil was right around the corner. Aileen had not spoken to Draco or Snape in those long weeks. Aileen was walking down the hall, headed back to the Slytherin quarters. As she passed one of the boy's bathrooms, she heard sobbing coming from within. It did not take long to recognize the voice as belonging to Draco. Aileen stepped inside the bathroom, watching Draco rip off his vest, pouring water on his pale face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, his face showing such fear that it gripped Aileen's heart.

His eyes moved to look at her in the mirror, a look of horror replacing the fear. Aileen walked towards him, not wasting another minute. She turned him towards her, grabbing his face to hold his eyes on her.

"Please, tell me what is going on?" she cried.

"I've failed him. He's going to kill me," Draco whispered fearfully.

"Who? Tell me who, Draco. Let me help you!"

"You can't help me! You can't do any-" he stopped, looking in the mirror again. Aileen turned, seeing Harry standing at the door, a look of anger on his face.

"Harry?" Aileen said fearfully.

One minute she was staring at Harry, the next she was flying through the air. Draco had grabbed her, pushing her into the nearest stall. Her legs made an impact with the commode, causing her to scream out in pain. Aileen crumbled to the ground as the bathroom began to light up with hexes and jinxes. She only had seconds to cover her head as debris rained down upon her.

"Stop it! Both of you stop!" she screamed.

Draco and Harry kept firing at each other. The debris kept falling around her, knocking her in the head, arms and legs. Aileen curled up into a ball, screaming even louder for them to stop. What on earth was going on? It was if they wanted to finally do away with the other. She watched as Draco's feet came into view for a second and then disappeared. A bolt of white light missed him by inches, causing the mirror to explode, sending shards of glass flying in every direction. Aileen scooted further into the stall, but it wasn't enough to keep the glass from hitting her, cutting her arm. She cried out as she watched the red blood seep out of her wound.

"Aileen!" Draco screamed, seeing her arm bleeding.

She looked away from her arm, watching Draco staring at her in shock. His mind was only on her, leaving a clear shot for Harry. Without hesitation, Harry pointed his wand at Draco's chest and yelled.

"Sectumsempra!"

Aileen watched, horrified, as blood spurted from Draco's face and chest. He staggered backwards, his hands going to his chest. He looked up at Aileen, fear in his eyes. Suddenly, he fell to the waterlogged floor with a great splash. She watched his wand fall from his limp hand. He laid there, his breath coming out in pants, his wide eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"No!" gasped Harry.

Both Aileen and Harry scrambled towards Draco, who was now reaching for the wounds on his chest, trying to tear his shirt away. They both reached out to Draco, who acted as if he did not know they were there. His eyes continued to stare at the ceiling, and Aileen realized he was going into shock. She reached for his shirt, fumbling her hands underneath to try and stop the flow of the blood. His chest was covered with cuts, from sternum to naval.

"Harry, what did you do!" Aileen screamed in rage and horror.

Harry did not answer her, but kept staring at Draco, as if he didn't realize it was him that caused the wounds on the boy. The blood from her wound began to mix with Draco's, seeping into the big puddle underneath his body.

"He's losing too much blood!" Aileen cried.

There was movement behind them, a foot splashing onto the waterlogged floor. Both Aileen and Harry turned swiftly to see who it was. Standing before them, his black orbs wide in shock was Snape. He looked from Harry, to Aileen, to Draco. The blood continued to flow, gathering underneath their knees. Snape grabbed for his wand, rushing over to the fallen boy. Aileen and Harry moved out of the way instantly. Snape's eye lingered on Harry's a moment, the rage all too present.

"H-help him!" Aileen cried when she heard Draco scream in pain.

Snape bent down beside Draco, his wand moving slowly over his chest. Aileen watched, her body shaking, as Snape closed his eyes, reciting his words in whispers.

"Vulnera Sanentur," Snape whispered over and over.

Aileen watched how Snape's hand shook as it ran over Draco's body. She could see the concern and fear on Snape's face as plainly as she could see the pain in Draco's face. Snape was terrified, and it made Aileen's fear rise. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Harry slip out of the bathroom, not trying to stop him. It was better that he leave. She held Draco's hand, whispering words of comfort as Snape worked.

It felt like hours to Aileen, but in reality it was just minutes before the blood stopped draining out of Draco's chest and face. Slowly, the wounds began to heal themselves, turning his skin a pale white again. Snape did not stop his whispers, did not stop his words until every wound was closed. Draco calmed at once, his eyes beginning to close. Aileen held his hand to her chest, resting her forehead on it. She rocked back and forth, feeling as if she were the one going into shock.

"Aileen, I have to take him to the hospital wing," Snape said quietly.

She looked up at him, nodding her head. They stood together as Snape picked Draco up and ushered him out of the bathroom. They hurried towards the hospital wing, not stopping for anyone. Snape went to work at once, lying Draco on a bed and gathering Madam Pomfrey, telling the woman he had been hurt and healed, but never going into detail about what happened. The woman looked over Draco, seeing that the damage had been repaired but wanting him to stay put for the night so she could keep an eye on him.

Aileen pulled up a seat beside Draco, only to be pulled to a bed herself. Both Snape and Madam Pomfrey noticed the gash on her arm, and the woman began healing it at once. Aileen never took her eyes off of Draco, even to look at Snape as he spoke to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She shook her head yes, but in reality she was far from being okay.

"What happened?" Snape demanded, after Madam Pomfrey had walked away.

"They a-attacked each another. W-without warning, they attacked. Harry used a curse I've never heard of. It probably came from that book he has been carrying around with him," Aileen breathed.

"What book?" said Snape.

Aileen looked up at Snape, hearing his voice shake. "The Half-Blood Prince's Potion book," she answered.

Snape's eyes grew wide in the darkness. The color slowly drained from his face, as if she just told him something he could not believe. He turned from her to look at Draco. "Sectumsempra," he whispered.

"Y-yeah, that's the one Harry used," Aileen said confused.

Madam Pomfrey released Aileen a while later, but she stayed put beside Draco's bed, holding his hand tightly in hers. He was wide awake, looking at anything but her. She refused to let the hurt overtake her, knowing he needed her whether he admitted it or not.

"Draco, I'm here," she whispered.

"Go away, Aileen," he said.

For a moment, the pain was all she could feel, but she refused to let his hand go, refused to leave as he asked. She stayed rooted to her chair.

"I said go away!" he screamed, turning his angered eyes to her. She flinched as he jerked his hand away from her. She rose from her chair, turning and leaving the room. Her tears did not fall until she was out in the darkened hallway.

Aileen went down in the dungeons, but the thought of sleeping in her own bed wasn't something she wanted to do. Instead, she turned towards Snape's office, walking in the room without knocking. She did not expect him to be there and he wasn't. She went straight for his side door, walking through without hesitation. Though she had never been in this area, she followed the small hall until she came to the end. Grabbing the handle, she thrust the door open and realized she was standing in Snape private quarters.

Snape was sitting on the bed, his head resting in his hands. The moment his door came open, he threw his head up to stare at Aileen. She did not hesitate to go to him, to throw herself in his arms, kissing him with such passion. He drew her into himself, laying her on the bed. She quietly begged him to make love to her, to make her feel something other than the pain. He raised his head, his hooded eyes staring at her.

"Please," she whispered.

Several seconds passed without him moving a muscle. He just stared at her, as if weighing his options. Her hands came up to his shirt, gently unbuttoning the small buttons. He looked down at her small hands, watching them work. She took it as a good sign when reaching the fourth button he had not stopped yet. Before she knew it, she was slowly pulling his shirt away from his chest. To her excitement, he assisted her when the shirt got stuck on his arm. Once the shirt was removed, he dove towards her, capturing her mouth with his. Her hands went into his hair, trying to pull his face as close as possible to hers. That night, she and Snape made love until there was no strength left in them.

Days passed and Aileen walked around the school as if in a dream. She closed her eyes, feeling Snape hands roaming her body. She felt his lips kissing everywhere. A smile broke out on her face, feeling an overwhelming sense of love and wanting. She had given him every part of her and in return, he had given her every part of him. It was more than she thought possible, so much more than she could have ever imagined. But even making love to Snape, and the memories it made within her, could not stop the nightmares from reaching her late in the night.

The nightmare had awoken her early. Aileen sat up in her bed, looking at the sleeping girls around her. She shook her head knowing sleep was out of her reach now. Her bare feet touched the cold floor, and she held in a gasp as it bit into her skin. As quietly as she could, she walked towards the common room. As she passed the boy's staircase, she thought about checking on Draco but decided against it. He had been back from the hospital wing for two days, not one time coming to see Aileen.

She exited into the darkened hallway. No one was in sight, and Aileen crept through the shadows heading towards the Astronomy Tower. She needed some fresh air, and what better place to find it than the tallest tower at Hogwarts. The nightmare had hit her hard tonight, her body still shaking from the fear. Aileen just needed to quiet the ghosts of her past. They ate at her as if she were their prey.

As soon as the cool night's air hit her face, she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Her plan was working, her fear letting go of her mind. As long as she could have moments like these, she would be able to survive the dreams. They were coming more often and consisted of two players, her mum and dad. Could she even call them that? They were no more parents to her than anyone. No, she decided, she would never call them that. They looked to destroy her, not nurture her with their love. It still unnerved her to know that Voldemort and Bellatrix were the ones she had to thank for her existence. A shiver ran down her spine at the mere thought of their blood flowing through her veins.

As she began climbing up the darkened steps to the top, hushed voices floated down to her. Her face scrunched up in confusion, her curiosity getting the better of her. With quiet steps, she climbed the rest of the way, hiding in the shadows underneath the top of the tower. At this viewpoint, she could make out Dumbledore and Harry's voices. What on earth were they doing up here? She chanced a look through the hole above her and noticed how weak Dumbledore looked. He was leaning on Harry, begging him to retrieve Snape.

There was a sound behind her, as if someone had opened the door to come up. Her eyes grew wide with surprise and she jumped into the shadows, her attention pointed towards the entrance and the door. Aileen pressed herself further into the darkness, praying she wouldn't be seen. She heard Harry coming towards her, her head whipping around in his direction. When he spotted her, he came to an abrupt halt, his eyes wide with fear.

"What are you doing here," he asked a little out of breath.

She was about to answer his question when another voice spoke directly above her. It was a voice that stopped her from speaking, wrapping cold fingers around her heart. The voice belonged to Draco. Aileen and Harry lifted their gaze above them, and she felt total and utter shock as she saw Draco's wand pointed at Dumbledore. Harry's gasp beside her sounded like thunder on a silent night. Her own disbelieving eyes watched the young man above her. Her Draco, the only real family she had. The tears were almost her undoing, and if it had not been for Harry grabbing her, she would have run to Draco, shaking him and screaming for an explanation. Harry's grip on her allowed not even a small room of movement. Both Aileen and Harry jumped as they watched Draco disarm Dumbledore.

"I have to kill you. Or he'll kill me!" Draco cried.

Aileen jerked away from Harry, only to have him grab her again, forcing his hand over her mouth. He began moving them towards the exit, but they stopped dead in their tracks as the door opened again. More people began climbing the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. They gathered at the top, their eyes looking from Draco to Dumbledore. Aileen and Harry watched helplessly as a woman stepped into their view. Aileen felt the shivers on her skin before the woman ever opened her mouth to speak. She recognized the voice, and it caused such a surge of pain within her that she almost fell to the ground in a sob. Bellatrix Lestrange came into view, and Aileen felt the world still at the woman's presence.

"No!" Aileen whispered through Harry's hand.

Bellatrix was screaming at Draco to kill Dumbledore, screaming at him to do the Dark Lord's bidding. Her laugh echoed all around them, piercing the silent air around the school. That laugh, Aileen recognized it perfectly from her nightmares. Harry let her go, his hands fumbling in his pocket for his wand. Aileen took a small step, as if she were going to the top of the tower. He lightly grabbed her arm to pull her back, and it was at that moment they realized they weren't alone.

Both Aileen and Harry turned quietly to see Snape standing before them. His wand was raised in Harry's direction, his eyes boring into the boy. Slowly, his finger came towards his lips, signaling Harry to remain still and quiet. Aileen began to feel safe, as if she believed things would be okay now. Snape was here. He would take care of those that wished to do Dumbledore harm and get to Draco before her did something he would regret later. To see Snape before her, she wanted to go to him, just to feel his arms around her, but as his eyes looked towards her, she stilled. At first they showed no recognition, just cold determination. She watched as slowly something took shape in his eyes. The only way to describe what she saw was pure, raw pain.

She took a step towards him, but he held his hand out for her to stop. The sting of his rejection was massive, but he continued to stare at her with his hand up. She felt Harry's hold on her tighten. As the light went out in his eyes, Snape walked passed Aileen without a breath of a word being spoken. He headed above them, up into the snake's den. Aileen swallowed hard, not daring to think of what could happen to him. Snape could be hurt, or worse, killed. The very thought had her trying to snatch her arm away from Harry's grip, but he did not budge. She watched Snape come into view, his very movements slow and still. Then, she noticed something was off about him. It was his stance, the look on his face and the fact that he was looking everywhere but at Dumbledore. He looked like a man carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and it scared Aileen so.

"No," Snape called out over Bellatrix's yells.

Everyone turned to watch Snape as he came to a stop. Draco lowered his wand, looking towards his hero to save him. Snape lifted his eyes towards Dumbledore. The wind lightly blew his black hair away from his face. Aileen heard a sigh and looked over at Dumbledore. The man looked well past his years, his face growing tired by the second. She had never seen him look so worn before.

"Severus, please!" Dumbledore said, his quiet voice barely reaching over the wind.

Aileen turned her wide eyes over to Snape, his face void of all emotion. He stared, his black orbs piercing into Dumbledore, his friend, his mentor. She realized too late what was happening, and if it weren't for Harry's hold on her, Aileen would have bolted up the steps after Snape.

"Avada Kedavra!" Snape said in a low, shaky voice.

Aileen covered her mouth to swallow the scream so badly wanting to come out. With wide tear-filled eyes, she watched the killing curse leave Snape's wand and head straight into Dumbledore's chest. Both she and Harry jumped at the sound it made. Beside her, Harry's silently began to sob, his hold on her tightening until it hurt.

Dumbledore fell back, falling out into the night's sky and to the ground below. Aileen's body began to shake, her mouth opened in a silent sob. What had she just witnessed? What had Snape just done? She heard Bellatrix's high, pitched laugh and her hands shot from her mouth to her ears to silence to horrible sound. She looked at Snape through her tears, not recognizing the man above her, not recognizing the man she had just made love to days ago. His face was frozen, looking at the place where Dumbledore had stood. His wand was still raised, as if he were frozen in time. Aileen wanted to scream her rage and hurt.

As fast as they could, Snape, Draco and the others climbed down, walking to exit the tower. Aileen and Harry did not dare move. She wasn't sure if it was out of fear, or if it was the shock of witnessing what they had just seen. It was one of her nightmares, she was sure of it, and pretty soon she would awake and Snape would be there, holding her in his arms.

When the silence became too much, Aileen broke from Harry's hold and stumbled towards the door, falling in her efforts. She cried out, smothering the sound with her hand. Aileen's sobs grew as she tried to get to her feet. Harry came up behind her, grabbing her and helping her to her feet. Both turned and exited the Astronomy Tower, both going after Snape for very two different reasons.

The halls were silent and dark. Aileen realized that no one in the school knew that Dumbledore was dead. She wanted to scream at them to get up, to realize everything had changed. She wanted them all to know what had happened. What would happen to them without Dumbledore? What would happen between her and Snape? There was a loud crash in the Great Hall, the sound of glass shattering. Bellatrix's shrill laughter rang out like a song, and Aileen realized it would be enough to wake the entire school. Harry grabbed Aileen's arm, pulling her into the empty classroom as Bellatrix and two other's passed. She could see Draco walking with Snape, the two men she loved most in her life. She felt the bile rise in her throat as her mother approached.

Aileen and Harry waited until it was safe before continuing to follow Snape and the others. They exited the school, following them towards the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid's hut. Harry broke into a sprint, leaving Aileen behind. She began to run, feeling the moments taking Snape from her grasps. She had to talk to him, to hear an explanation. The dark ground was hard to see through the tears in Aileen's eyes, but she refused to fall. She was gaining on Harry, his shallow breathing reaching her ears.

Aileen slowed some as she approached the clearing where Hagrid lived. Snape and the others had stopped as well. Bellatrix began screaming Hagrid's name in a child-like voice, the sound rising on the wind. Aileen prayed Hagrid wasn't home, that he was far away from this place.

"Snape! He trusted you!" Harry's booming voice broke through the darkened night. Aileen broke into a sprint to catch him. She watched as Snape turned suddenly, his black robes billowing about his body in the wind. Her heart squeezed with such pain at the sight of him, what he had just done playing over and over in her mind. She wanted to know why. She wanted to know how he could look her in the eyes, make love to her and tell her everything he had and yet, do what he just did.

Suddenly, there came a big explosion from Hagrid's hut. Large, dangerous flames burst from the windows, sending light though the darkness around them. She saw Bellatrix jumping up and down, as if she were a small child overcome with excitement. Snape whipped his head around as he felt the heat lick at his back.

"Hagrid!" Aileen screamed before she could stop herself.

Both Snape and Draco turned at the sound of her scream. The moment Draco noticed Aileen, he moved towards her, only to be stopped by Snape. Aileen watched Draco's angered eyes move to look at Snape, but he paid the boy no attention, his eyes only on Aileen.

"Incarcerous!" Harry screamed, the curse heading straight for Snape. The man was able to block it easily, as if it were nothing. "Fight back, you coward, fight back!" Harry screamed again.

Aileen was right behind Harry. A few seconds more and she would reach him. Harry was not the direction Aileen was headed. Her eyes and mind were on Snape's direction. In the dim light of the fire, something caught Aileen's attention and her steps faltered. Snape was looking from Harry to her with such concern on his face. Bellatrix took that moment to raise her wand towards Harry. His mind was only on getting to Snape, and he did not realize the danger before him. Aileen screamed as the white light left Bellatrix's wand and hit Harry head on. Aileen fell to her knees, checking Harry over for injuries. He was okay, just a little stunned.

"NO! He belongs to the Dark Lord!" Snape yelled at Bellatrix. Her laughter died down, but she obeyed Snape and didn't fire again. She raised her nose into the air, as if he dared speak to her that way. Her dark eyes moving from Snape, to Harry and coming to rest on Aileen. It was the first time Aileen had looked her mother in the eyes.

"He might belong to the Dark Lord, but she doesn't." Bellatrix said smiling towards Aileen, the hand holding her wand slowly rising. Aileen realized, in the darkness around them, Bellatrix did not recognize her.

Aileen closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come but none did. She slowly opened them and realized Snape was standing between Bellatrix and herself. He was facing her; she was looking at him puzzled.

"She-belongs-to-me!' Snape ground out.

"My, my, my, Severus, finding them young these days?" She said in a seductive voice.

Snape took a step towards her, but Draco stopped him as he came to stand before his aunt. "Aunt, Bella, let's just go," Draco said quietly.

The woman looked from Snape to her nephew, her smile growing back on her face. "You did well tonight, love," she whispered.

"Let's go," was his response.

It did no good, for Bellatrix side-stepped Draco and moved towards Aileen. Aileen got to her feet, ready to fight if that was what her mother wished. "She is promised to me, Bellatrix! I would hate to tell the Dark Lord you failed to follow his rules again!" Snape yelled.

That was enough to stop Bellatrix in her tracks. Her face became fearful as she searched the night, as if expecting Voldemort to appear at any moment. "I suggest you do as Draco said and leave. Get him out of here," Snape whispered.

"Perhaps some other time," Bellatrix whispered for Aileen to hear, yet she did not take her eyes away from Snape.

Snape turned towards Aileen. She walked a few feet towards him, as Draco and the others began running away. It was just him and her now, as it should have always been. Snape remained motionless, watching her approach. Behind her, Harry got to his feet, and the movement brought Snape back to what was happening. His eyes slowly moved away from her towards the boy. Aileen watched helplessly as Snape turned and began walking away. He was just going to walk away from her.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry screamed with all the rage he had.

The white light headed passed Aileen and straight towards Snape. Again, the man reflected it easily, sending it right back towards Harry. Aileen turned in time to see Harry fall to the ground, his pain written on his face. She turned back and ran towards him, again checking to see if he was okay. Snape came towards them, his movements slow. Aileen turned, watching the man, but his eyes were trained on Harry, rage poured from his black orbs.

"You dare to use my own spells against me, Potter?" Snape said softly. It scared Aileen more than if he had screamed. "Yes, I'm the Half-Blood Prince."

Snape looked down at his feet seeing Harry's wand lying there. With one kick of his shoe, it went flying across the darkened ground.

"Why?" Aileen whispered.

Snape slowly raised his eyes to look at her. She had never seen that look in his eyes, as if they were pools of death. It was as if his very soul was dead. She reached for him, but he moved out of the way. Aileen drew her hand back, as if she had been burnt. The pain of rejection, of knowing that Snape had been lying to her and everyone this whole time, was enough to crush Aileen. Snape turned away from her and began walking away. There had to be an explanation, something that would make this night make sense.

"Snape," Aileen called out to him. He did not stop this time, but kept moving into the darkness. Aileen felt everything slipping from her, and if she let him leave her now, her whole world would mean nothing.

"Severus!" Aileen screamed.

He came to a halt, his body rigid. She had never used his first name in front of anyone, only when they were alone. Snape turned abruptly towards Aileen, his black robes flying about his large frame. With quick strides, he walked towards her and grabbed her roughly by the arms. Every moment they shared together, every soft touch and caress was killed by this one act as he squeezed her arms until they ached. Tears streamed down her face, but the look on Snape's face made it plain that he did not care. Every bond and promise they had made was broken on this night.

"Do-not-act-as-if-you-know-me. You know nothing but what I have lead you to believe. Go back to your school or I will be forced to take you before your father where you will relive every horrible nightmare you go on about!" Snape hissed at her.

Aileen's face crumbled in agony and rage. She grabbed on to that rage, knowing it was the only way she would make it through this night.

"I hate you," she whispered with every emotion she could muster from her broken heart.

Snape did not hide the flinch that moved down his body. He did not hide the hurt her words caused. There was no use in hiding anymore. He had chosen this and Aileen could see it in his eyes. Her eyes filled with more tears, looking at him as if he were the foulest thing she had ever known.

"Good," he whispered painfully.

His hands fell to his side, letting go of his hold on Aileen. Without another word, he turned and walked away. This time, Aileen did not stop him. This time, she let him go. She watched the darkness long after he had left, begging for him to return.

"Please," she whispered in a sob. He never returned.

Aileen turned her numb body towards Harry, helping him to his feet. He wrapped his arm around her, guiding her back towards the school. She needed all the strength he could give her to even walk. Her whole body was drained dry. She would not dare let her eyes turn towards where Snape had gone, for it would be her undoing. He had made his decision and had chosen to be at her father's side instead of hers. He had killed the only other man she had to look to as a father. She could not even force herself do delve into that pain yet.

There was crying in the distance. Sobs and wails rose up to the black, moonless night. Aileen knew what was taking place. Coming closer, the entire school was standing around; some clung to each other, while others were on their knees sobbing. All of them were looking in the same direction, and Aileen knew exactly what held their attention. Dumbledore lay as still as stone, no breath from his body could be seen. There was no heartbeat in his chest. Albus Dumbledore was no more.

Aileen stopped, not daring to walk towards his body. Harry, on the other hand, walked through the rows of students and teacher, pushing them aside. Everyone turned their sorrowful eyes upon him. Their faces were wet with shed tears, their eyes in agony. Harry did not stop for anyone. His attention was on the fallen man before him, and he fell to his knees, slowly caressing the dead man's face. His tears fell unashamed in front of the entire school.

It was more than Aileen could bear. She walked backwards, her sobs rising to meet the others. Her back gently bumped the wall of the school, and she slowly slid down. Aileen wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her face and her pain. She wanted to cut out what was happening around her and the realization that her parents were to blame for all of this. She had stood by and watched the man die without lifting a finger to help. Snape, the man she loved with every fiber of her being was to blame for this, and she had done nothing.

There was a slight pressure on her head, and Aileen looked up through watery eyes to see Professor Mcgonagall, her own tears running down her cheeks. She reached a shaky hand out to touch Aileen's face, the pain almost being too much for either woman to bear. "I'm so sorry," Aileen cried. "I'm so, so sorry."

"You are one of us, Aileen! You stand with us!" Mcgonagall said softly.

"I should have done something!" Aileen screamed. "I should have stopped him!"

Mcgonagall wrapped her arms around her. Aileen clung to the woman, as if she could make it all go away. "I can't do this," Aileen whispered. "I can't handle this."

"Yes you can. You are strong and we all have each other. As long as we stick together, we will find a way through this," Mcgonagall cried. The women held on to each other as the minutes rolled past, their leader dead a few yards away.

A light began to grow; weak at first, but it grew nonetheless. Aileen and Mcgonagall looked over at the students and teachers, watching each one raise their wands in the air. The tips glowed white and awakened light through the darkness. Aileen did not resist as Mcgonagall stood, bringing her to her feet. The older woman slowly raised her wand, illuminating whatever darkness she could. Aileen looked up into the sky and noticed the black skull, the sign of her father. As she stared at it, it began to vaporize as the light streamed towards it. Where light dwells, darkness cannot live.

 

Snape stood in the Forbidden Forest, looking towards the growing light. He had done it. He had done what Dumbledore had asked of him and murdered his friend. How had it come to this? For just a moment, in the surrounding darkness, Snape allowed himself to feel exactly what he had done. His mind turned to Aileen, and he desperately wished to be under that light with her, holding her. His mind thought only of what he had allowed her to see. It was history repeating itself all over again. He had pushed Lily away, straight into the arms of James Potter, but this time, oh this time it felt much worse. This time, he had pushed away someone that had chosen him. Aileen had put her faith and love in him and he had shoved it back at her.

"Snape," Draco said behind him.

Slowly, he turned to look the young man in the face. There was more hurt and sorrow in his eyes than any boy his age should know.

"Snape, please," Draco begged, tears falling from his eyes.

"You know we can't Draco. Aileen is lost to us both," he said softly.

"I didn't ask for this! I didn't want to be taken away from her!" Draco screamed.

Snape turned and walked towards the boy, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He wasn't mad at him, no, he was mad at himself. "You can't be with her! You know this. She is to stay as far away from the Dark Lord as possible. Let it be as if she's dead, Draco! Otherwise, you will be tempted to seek her out!" Snape seethed.

Draco looked passed Snape towards the school, his eyes squeezing shut with sorrow. "Pull yourself together before you go before the Dark Lord, Draco," Snape said softly.

He let go of him, turning one last time to look at the white light. By the time he made it back to where the Death Eaters were to meet, he would be in control of his emotions. But, standing here with Draco, he felt the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. He fought against every part of himself that screamed for him to turn and go back for Aileen.

"Is it so easy for you to just walk away?" Draco whispered.

Snape closed his eyes, feeling as if Draco had punched him in the gut. Did he really think it was easy for him? The boy had no idea just how much he had come to love Aileen. He would have given up everything for her. He would have walked away from Dumbledore and his plan if he was certain that Aileen would be safe. He would have let the whole wizarding world crumble to its knees if it meant keeping her from looking at him with such hate. But in the end, he played his part well. He murdered his friend and destroyed the woman he loved.

"Dumbledore wasn't the only one who died here tonight, Draco. A part of me died with him."

 

Aileen sat in the darkness of Snape's office. Her eyes stared at nothing, feeling nothing. In her hands, she held the call device given to her years ago. Repeatedly, for hours, she had been pressing the button over and over. Long after the tears stopped, her thumb continued its work on the call device and yet, her calls went unanswered. She felt completely lost, confused. Her hands ached at holding the call device so tightly, yet she did not stop. She would not stop until Snape came to her. He had never refused to come to her aide before.

How could she have given herself to him so easily? How could she have allowed herself to make love to such an evil man as he? At this thought, a cry of agony escaped her mouth, her sobs filling the silence of the room. Aileen raised the call device above her head and smashed it to the table. She raised it again and smashed it over and over, until finally it broke apart. She held the pieces in her hands, her sobs growing louder.

"Aileen."

She looked up suddenly, her hopes rising that Snape had come to her. Instead, she watched Harry walk in. His face was red, his eyes swollen from his own grief. Aileen did not stop sobbing as Harry took a seat in front of her. She could not force the emotions to calm down. Harry sat patiently, waiting for her to get it all out, noticing that he, too, was wiping the tears away from his face.

"I've find a way to defeat Voldemort. I won't be back next school term. I-I just thought you should know," Harry said after a while.

Aileen stared at him. "You're leaving?" she asked.

"Dumbledore," he stopped at the mention of that name to get himself together. "Dumbledore figured out a way to defeat Voldemort before he died. There are some things I must go in search for." After a long pause, he went on. "I am going to kill him, Aileen. I'm going to kill them all if I can," Harry whispered.

Aileen closed her eyes, too tired to deal with what Harry was saying. "I know there is a reason why Snape-" she began, but Harry interrupted her. "He killed him in cold blood, Aileen! You cannot begin to make excuses for what he did!" Harry yelled in fury.

He jumped from the chair, knocking it to the floor. Aileen flinched at his anger, knowing she had caused it. "Harry, please!" Aileen cried out.

"No, no, Aileen! He is one of them! He and Draco both, and if I get the chance, I will bury them both," Harry seethed.

With that, Harry turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Aileen alone in the darkness, surrounded by everything she loathed and loved all in one.


	20. What Does Not Kill Us, Makes Us Stronger

Aileen's face slowly rose to look at the clear, blue sky above her. There were no ominous clouds, no raindrops to be felt. Summer had saved its brilliance for a day that should have been darkened by clouds. This day should have seen the skies opening up, pouring down upon them its fury and vengeance. Instead, Aileen stood underneath the bright sun amongst a magnitude of people, all of whom looked on as a single white tomb sat before them.

It had been days since the nightmare atop the Astronomy Tower had taken place. It had been days since Aileen had watched Snape murder Dumbledore. Days since she had watched Draco follow Snape out of her life. Nothing seemed real anymore, as if caught inside her own nightmares. She closed her eyes against the words spoken on Dumbledore's behalf. She closed her ears at the sobs around her. Everywhere she turned, people lined up to pay their respects to Dumbledore, but all Aileen wanted to do was run from what was happening.

Turning, she began walking away from the people. They moved to the side, giving her a wide berth to pass them. Aileen did not look into their faces, did not see their tears falling down their cheeks. It was taking a great deal of strength to keep her tears at bay. She did not need to see other people's pain, for she had enough to bear herself.

Clearing the mass of people, Aileen felt as if she could walk until nothing surrounded her. She felt as if she could walk until she disappeared into a deep, black hole. Nothing made sense to her anymore, especially not the man lying dead in the white tomb behind her.

"Aileen," someone called out.

She staggered to a stop, feeling her chance of escape dwindling away. She should have known that they would not let her get far. Slowly, she turned her haunted eyes towards Lupin. He watched her, his grief ever-present on his scarred face. His eyes were red, his cheeks damp with his own tears. She made no move to go to him.

"Come back, Aileen," he said softly.

She wanted to shut him out, shut all of them out. The thought of walking back to that white tomb, knowing who was lying in there, knowing who put him there, was too much. Aileen shook her head, turning her back on Lupin. Her feet began to move again, further away from the massive crowd. Lupin began speeding towards her, catching her by the arm and gently turning her towards him.

"You cannot just run away, Aileen. Where would you go?" he whispered.

"Does it matter?" said Aileen weakly.

"Yes, it does. It did to Dumbledore and it does to the Order," Lupin said gently.

"I am not your 'Chosen One', Professor! Your protection is needed elsewhere!" Aileen seethed, ripping her arm out of his hold.

She turned again, waking away from Lupin. Above her head, Fawkes the phoenix soared high in the heavens. Aileen watched his shadow grow bigger in front of her, until the animal landed, standing in front of her, his wings spread out. She stopped, staring into its eyes, lost in the deep pools of black. It watched her, unmoving. She heard a soft gasp beside her, the corner of her eyes revealing Lupin standing beside her. He, like her, was barely breathing.

Before she knew it, someone was standing on her other side, but she dared not move her eyes away from the phoenix. The animal never looked away from her, not even as several more people made their way to stand beside Aileen and Lupin. A sudden rush of peace fell upon Aileen, covering her cold body. Without really thinking, she breathed deeply, breathed in the summer air. For the first in days, she felt everything melt away from her, every thought and every emotion lying by the waste-side.

The animal opened its mouth and cut the silence with its heartbreaking song, yet Aileen did not cry. She stood rooted to the spot, aware of every person around her. She became aware of the small group of people, who were nothing short of her family. It was at that moment, as Fawkes sang his song, Aileen looked around her. On either side of her, she searched the faces around her. On one side stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, George and Fred, Harry and Ginny, Neville and Luna, Lupin and Tonks. Looking to her other side, she saw more faces standing with her, Moody and Shacklebolt, McGonagall and Hagrid, a few others she did not know that well.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Aileen whispered to herself.

As if Fawkes approved of her comment, his voice grew louder, his song touching the very deepest part of Aileen's heart. Slowly, gently, Aileen felt a pressure in both of her hands. Looking down, she noticed how everyone had started to hold hands, as if in a trance. The group's eyes stayed on the animal before them, their movements happening without them even realizing it. Before the phoenix was done with its song, each person held within their hand the person's hand beside them.

As the song died away, Fawkes, as gracefully as Aileen had ever seen a bird move, bowed before the group. When his head rose, tears gleamed in his eyes. Aileen felt with all her heart she was looking into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. If she could ask each person standing with her, she was sure they would believe it to be him as well. A sudden rush of love overtook Aileen, watching Fawkes spread his wings and take to the sky again. The group watched until the phoenix flew out of sight, out of the whole of depression surrounding the grounds on which they stood. It would be the last time any of them ever laid eyes on the phoenix.

"Goodbye," Aileen whispered.

 

"Molly, let me help you with that."

Tonks passed Aileen, squeezing her arm gently as she went by. They had been back at the Burrow for a few hours. The whole of the Order was present, none of them ready to part yet. Mrs. Weasley, as usual, was running around in the kitchen, trying to put something together to feed the group. The men stood off to the side, their faces looking concerned and deep in conversation. Aileen sat in the windowsill, looking out as the wind gently blew in the trees. Her forehead rested on the warm glass, her body heavy with her own grief, something she had not even begun to deal with. Thankfully, everyone present left her be, not asking her any questions she wasn't ready to answer, though she knew they were coming.

Moments later, the kitchen table was covered with different soups and breads. Mrs. Weasley called out to everyone, hurrying them towards the food. Aileen did not want to move from her spot, but she didn't want to be rude either. She understood how much Mrs. Weasley loved to baby people, even the grown men now helping themselves to her soup. She stood from the windowsill, her legs barely working.

Aileen wondered how long it would take someone to mention his name, and she found she didn't have to wait long thanks to Moody. She really couldn't blame the man, for she was sure he was none the wiser to her relationship with Snape. Still, it did not make the biting pain any less horrible to take.

"The moment I get my hands on Severus, I will kill him myself," Moody spat, his bad eye looking everywhere around the table.

Everyone stopped what they were doing the moment Moody spoke. Mr. Weasley's spoon, dripping with dark soup, froze inches from his mouth, his eyes directly on Aileen. She felt the last bit of her resolve dying before the entire group and as quietly as she could, Aileen laid her spoon on the table. Her head rose slowly, smiling a watery smile at anyone who was staring.

"Excuse me," she said softly, her voice cracking.

Using all the strength she had not to run from the kitchen, Aileen backed her chair away from the table, standing and slowly walking out. Several times, she felt as if her legs would give out underneath her, the utter lose crashing upon her shoulders. It wasn't until the back door slammed behind her that she fell to the dirt-covered ground and let the tears fall from her eyes.

Her hands went to her mouth, smothering the sobs. Her eyes were clenched shut, surrounding her in the darkness she felt with every part of her. His face was behind her closed eyelids. His touch was all around her, as if he were holding her. She could smell him, taste him and sense him crowding the air she breathed. If just the very sound of his name arose in her such a devastating response, how was she to live the rest of her life without his presence? Even worse, how was she to live the remainder of her life on the opposite side as him?

In her grieving, she never heard the back door open. She never heard the two women walking and kneeling beside her. Only when their arms snaked around her, rocking her gently was she aware that she was no longer alone. Aileen did not care who it was, did not care if it was Voldemort himself just as long as they didn't let her go. She grabbed anything she could, pieces of fabric, twisting it inside her fists as what was left of her heart completely broke away. Snape was really gone, snatched away from her as he had snatched her away from evil so long ago.

"It is okay, Aileen. We are here," Mrs. Weasley said, her tears being heard in her voice.

She clung to the woman, someone more of a mother to her than her own. Aileen felt as if she were going to split into. She needed to get away, needed to run until the pain was gone. How could Snape have done this to her? How could he have just thrown everything away? Aileen pulled away from Mrs. Weasley, pushing herself off the ground. Her vision was blurred by many tears, but her legs moved on their own. Her sobs were loud, her body feeling as if it would burst.

"Aileen, please come back!" Mrs. Weasley called.

Aileen turned abruptly, the woman barely visible in her view. "I can't do this, Mrs. Weasley! I can't deal with this!" Aileen cried.

She realized she was losing it. Aileen realized that she was having some sort of breakdown, but to keep everything in was more than she could take. She needed to scream, needed to hit something until it felt the pain she felt. Instead, Aileen turned back, walking towards the vast of grassland. She didn't care where she ended up, just as long as the pain wouldn't follow.

"You cannot stop the love you have for him, Aileen, not any more than you can change what has happened! Wherever you go, that love will remain inside of you! Stay with us, let us help you deal with the hurt, for we are hurting too!"

It was Tonks who spoke this time. Aileen halted again, the woman's words cutting into her mind. She slowly turned, watching the two women rush towards her. Tonks was right, it would not matter where she went, Snape would be ever-present. Whether she is at the Burrow or in the darkest pit, he would remain within her.

"The only way to get through the pain is if you allow us to help you," Mrs. Weasley whispered, tears running down her face.

Seconds passed before Aileen fell into the women's arms, letting them hold her close to them. She cried on their shoulders, cried until the very last tear ran down her cheek. She allowed her soul to purge its pain, and Mrs. Weasley and Tonks took her burden upon themselves gladly.

It had been an hour since Moody had spoken Snape's name, an hour since Aileen fell to the ground in sorrow. She now found herself walking the long driveway of the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. The women talked lightly to one another, Aileen just listening. Every once in a while, they would ask her a question to include her in the conversation, but mostly she just listened. It was enough to calm the broken soul within her. Aileen closed her eyes, feeling the sun's heat on her face.

"Aileen, I know this isn't the best time, but, dear, I must ask you a question," Mrs. Weasley said, a little nervous.

Aileen opened her eyes, looking at the woman and waiting for her to speak. She could see how nervous she looked; as if she didn't want to ask but knew she had to. Aileen waited patiently.

"Well-it's just that-I must ask you-did-I mean-" Mrs. Weasley stopped, looking rather frustrated. "What I'm trying to ask, dear, is if you and Severus were-I know you two were close. I saw how much it got under Sirius' skin, so I can only assume that it was more than teacher-student relationship."

"What Molly is trying to ask is if you and Severus were intimate?" Tonks finished gently.

"Oh," Aileen breathed, feeling as if she had been kicked in the stomach.

Mrs. Weasley was nodding her head, letting Aileen know that was exactly what she was trying to say. Aileen was too overcome with grief to be embarrassed by their question. Making love to Snape had been something that caused such a wonderful feeling within her, causing her to feel as loved and wanted as she had ever felt. Now, it was just another of the many memories that caused her heart to break a little bit more.

"Yes," whispered Aileen. "A few days before…" she stopped, not able to finish.

Both women nodded their heads this time, understanding the silent words Aileen refused to speak. Their faces fell, showing pity in their eyes. Aileen looked away, not wanting to see such a look from the women. It was enough for her to know she had slept with the enemy, but for others to know was just plain cruel.

"Aileen, I'm sure you have already thought about the consequences of such an action. One of the consequences being pregnancy," Mrs. Weasley said, delicately.

Aileen closed her eyes, regretting this moment immediately. Yes, she had thought about it, long and hard. A part of her was devastated at the possibility of having Snape's baby, while the other part was elated. She could have a small part of him forever, a part that would always love her.

"Yes," Aileen said quietly.

It was Tonks, and not Mrs. Weasley, that reached out, taking Aileen's hand in hers. She squeezed her hand gently, a soft smile dancing on her lips. "We can put the questions to rest now, if you like," she said gently.

Aileen's eyes went wide. Did she want to be pregnant? Did she want to know if she were? Whether she did or didn't, the point was that she was going to have to find out sooner or later. Without a word, Aileen nodded her head. Yes, she wanted to know. If she really thought about it, she had wanted to know for days.

"Just hold still, Aileen. You won't feel a thing," Tonks said gently. She reached in her pocket, grabbing for her wand. Not a sound could be heard as Aileen watched Tonks bring the wand just inches from her stomach. She watched the woman close her eyes, whispering to herself. Mrs. Weasley reached down, holding Aileen's hand, giving her comfort.

The minutes ticked away as Aileen stood perfectly still, her mind racing. As much as she tried to stop the visions, she watched herself chasing after a boy, who looked so much like his father it hurt. She watched herself, completely in love with a soul who she didn't even know existed yet. She closed her eyes, the tears threating to build again. It was agony to wait, but Aileen kept standing, kept waiting.

Tonks' eyes finally opened. She stared down at Aileen's stomach, her face unreadable. Aileen waited, her breath caught in her lungs unable to let it go. Would she have a part of Snape forever? Would he always be with her no matter his choices? Tonks finally looked up, her face still unreadable.

"There's nothing," she said gently. "There's no baby."

Aileen grabbed her stomach, not realizing how much the part of her that wanted it to be true outweighed the other part that didn't. Again, she felt as if she lost something, something she never had to begin with. There was no baby, the words played over and over in her mind. It was another reminder of just how gone Snape really was. Even in that moment, her mind could not conjure up the vision of the little boy, as if he were wiped from her mind. How silly it was to think of how much pain the phantom boy could cause her.

Aileen, tears glistening in her eyes, smiled at the women, trying to make them believe she was okay. She shrugged her shoulders, as if it were no big deal, yet in her heart it felt as if it were another loss.

"For the better," she whispered.

Both women nodded, their eyes filling with pain for her. They wrapped their arms around Aileen, guiding her back towards the house, back towards the members of the Order.

As soon as they walked inside, Aileen could tell they had missed something. Everyone was in the living room, their voices low and murmuring. As soon as she walked in, all talk ceased. Moody was standing beside the large window, his face looking shameful.

"I-I just wanted to say-sorry," he said, clearing his throat.

Aileen waved him off, knowing he wasn't to blame for causing the massive hole in her chest. It wasn't his fault she was standing there in tears. No, that belonged to one person, someone missing from today's events.

"Harry, you'll have to go back to the Dursley's. Hermione, you'll have to go back home as well. They will be the first strike of the Death Eaters to get to you, Harry. You must persuade them to leave, whatever you have to do," Lupin explained.

"How long will I be there?" Harry asked, sounding as if he didn't really want to go.

"Until your seventeenth birthday, the moment you will no longer be protected," Mood answered gruffly.

No one spoke for a few moments, not knowing what to say. Aileen looked around at each of the faces, wondering who would be the next to fall at her father's hands. Sitting there, amongst the Order, Aileen realized she had not really contributed all that much through the years. She had not done anything to combat the evil her father spread. She wondered why the Order allowed her to remain under their protection. With Dumbledore and Snape gone, there was no need for them to continue to offer help, yet they did without thought. It shamed her that she had never given anything back to their cause, her cause.

That was the whole point, she thought. What they, the Order, believed, what they fought for was something she felt and wanted to fight for. She had never thought about choosing a side, just always felt she was on the right side, but sitting here surrounded by people who had literally put their lives on the line for others, she felt she had to do more. She was eighteen, which meant she was of age and could choose to join the Order if that is what she wanted, and if that is what they members would allow.

So, as Lupin began to speak, Aileen surprised, not only the people sitting around her, but surprised herself by standing. Lupin became silent at once, his scarred face staring at her. Aileen looked at each of the people, her determination growing.

"I've spent my life not really knowing who I was. For thirteen years, I was this little girl at an orphanage, not really seeing my path in life. That all changed the day Albus Dumbledore sent for me." At the mention of his name, the hole in her chest grew bigger. She stopped a moment, trying to reign in her emotions. She had to get through this, for she had something to say. "The moment I learned the truth of where I came from, I felt as if my universe was crashing down around me. I felt myself being defined by the evilness that brought me into this word. But now, I've learned that I'm not defined by Voldemort, nor do I stand for what he is about. I stand before each of you today, pledging my loyalty for what Professor Dumbledore died for. I want to fight, I want to fight with the Order," she said, her voice strong.

No one spoke at first, their eyes staring straight into Aileen. She stood, letting them see she meant every word. She understood the gravity of what she was saying. She understood by joining the Order, she would be fighting against her parents. By fighting with the Order, she would be fighting against Snape.

"The way I see it, you need all the help you can get," she added, just for good measure.

It was Lupin who spoke first, "You realize that by joining the Order, you will have to come face to face with your father and Severus?"

Aileen nodded her head, not trusting her voice to speak.

"Are you willing to kill Severus, Aileen? If the moment calls for it, and it is his life or one of ours, could you do it?" Lupin went on.

"Remus, please," Tonks said low.

"It is a fair question. If we are to accept her into the Order, we have to know she will do what it takes to protect Harry and each one of us. If that means killin' Snape, then she would have to be able to do it!" Moody chimed in.

Aileen felt her courage falter at Lupin's question. Could she really allow herself to kill Snape? In her mind, she saw Snape standing before her, his wand drawn on her. She had her wand drawn on him, staring into his black orbs.

"What about Draco? Could you kill him as well? Aileen, these are things you must think on first before making such a huge decision. It is not that we do not want your help, or need it, but you must be sure," Lupin said gently.

"But where are they now?" Aileen whispered. "Both of them stand at my father's side, leaving me here alone. They have chosen their paths, and I now know it is not a path I can follow. If the moment comes where it is their life against one of the Order's, or Harry's, the choice has already been made for me. They made it the night they murdered Dumbledore and left me for my father. If you are asking me am I capable of killing the two men I love more than my own life, the answer is no. But, if you are asking me am I capable of killing the two men that walked away from me for the sake of my father's cause then the answer is…yes," said Aileen, the finality of the situation sinking in. She had just admitted that, in fact, she could kill Snape and Draco, a realization that made her feel numb inside.

The members of the Order looked around at one another. Their faces looked determined, impressed, except for Mrs. Weasley. She was looking at Aileen with a mixture of sadness and pity. Aileen met her eyes, feeling the last hope that Snape and Draco would return to her all but fizzle out. This decision was the final nail in the coffin, ever reminding her of the loss of the people she loved and cared for. But, her father had taken so much away from her. Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape and Draco were just a few. Aileen would see to it that her father took no more than he already had.

"Sirius would have been proud of you today," Lupin said just above a whisper.

Aileen closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Lupin's response was a yes. All around the living room, the yes's rang out without a single nay to be heard. When it was all said and done, Aileen was a part of the Order of the Phoenix, and in doing so she became her father's, Snape's and Draco's enemy. Her first mission would happen, exactly a month and a half, after that fateful day at the Burrows.

Aileen was soaring through the air, feeling the wind bite at her skin. All around her, the members of the Order flew. She turned to her left, seeing Tonks watching her. The two women smiled at each other, though their smiles where forced. Aileen had come to rely on Tonks the past month, both to teach her how to fight and to have a shoulder to cry on. In the weeks after Dumbledore's death and Snape's betrayal, Aileen had found herself screaming in rage one minute, crying in sorrow the next. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley had been her anchor, giving support and encouragement whenever it was needed.

The Order flew in the dead of night, heading straight for 4 Privet Drive. Harry would be there awaiting their arrival. Harry had now turned seventeen, and the protection the Dursley's gave him was now void. Voldemort could attack Harry, if he chose to, at the very house that had secured him growing up. It was the Order's job to make sure that did not happen and to get Harry to safety immediately. It would be Aileen's first mission and the nervousness started way before her feet left the ground. She delved into the task as soon as Lupin and Moody began discussing it two nights previous. It gave her a chance to escape the constant thoughts that turned to Snape and Draco. It gave her a chance to escape the pain, grabbing a hold of the nervousness.

Underneath them, the landscape began to change, bringing with it a view of the suburbs and the location of where they were headed. As one, the Order banked left and soared straight down. It was a sight to behold as the wizards and witches worked in unison, coming to land softly on the grass in front of the darkened house. Hagrid and Lupin were the first to reach the house, the door opening at once and Harry standing before them smiling. Soon, he embraced Ron and Hermione, looking glad to see them. Everyone stepped into the house, all greeting Harry as they passed.

"Aileen," Harry said, grabbing her in a hug.

She hugged him back, so happy to see him after a month and a half. He ushered them in to the sitting room, the tiny room filling up fast. Harry looked around, seeing Ron and Hermione, Fred and George, Tonks and Lupin, Moody, Bill and Fleur, Hagrid and Aileen. He looked as though he had missed them all terribly.

"What's the plan?" he finally asked, after a few moments of silence.

Everyone looked to Lupin and Moody, wondering who would be the one to tell Harry of their plan.

"Well, Harry, the way we see it, we got to make a diversion, something that Who-Know-Who won't be looking for. We just fly away; you'll be a sitting duck. So, we decided to take measures to insure that if You-Know-Who is out there, he'll think himself seeing double, or in this case, he'll be seeing seven of you," said Moody gruffly.

Harry's face looked puzzled, as if Moody had spoken a different language. Aileen knew that he would not agree to the plan they made. She knew the fight was just beginning.

"Seven…of me?" Harry said slowly.

Everyone nodded their heads, as if an explanation wasn't needed. But it was Lupin who gave the explanation anyway.

"Harry, we've been brewing Polyjuice Potion for the past month. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur and Aileen are going to drink the potion with a piece of your hair inside. Where there was one Harry, there will now be seven."

"No! No, absolutely not," Harry said immediately. "That is out of the question. No one is going to put their life on the line for me like that, not again!"

"It's not up for debate, Harry," Hagrid added.

Without a word, Hermione walked up to Harry, snatching a handful of hair from Harry's head. He yelled out, grabbing the back of his head. His eyes traveled to the girl, staring daggers at her, but she walked passed him without a care. She took the hairs towards Lupin and Moody, who began getting the potion ready. Harry mumbled his objections, but they came out half-heartedly. He understood that he could not win this battle and that the decision was already made.

"Aileen," Lupin said, giving her a small vile to drink.

After one last look at Harry, Aileen raised the potion to her lips, swallowing in one gulp. As soon as the liquid ran past her throat, she began to feel the effects immediately. First, she felt herself grow inches taller. Her long, black hair began to shrink until it matched Harry's unruly mane. Her soft features began to change as well, taking on a manly look. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, just different, off somehow. Before she knew it, Aileen looked identical to Harry Potter. She opened her mouth to speak, finding her voice was her own.

"Okay, Harry, you will ride with Hagrid. Everyone else will team up with one of the Order for protection. I do not know what we will find in the sky, but it could turn ugly fast. Stay alert and stay protected," Lupin said, each of the Harry diversions changing clothes as he spoke.

Aileen felt a hand on her arm, looking over to see Moody staring at her. "You're with me," he said softly.

After everyone was teamed up, they walked quietly out into the night. Aileen felt her heart in her throat, pounding with great force. She breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves and reminding herself that she was a part of the Order. This was what she wanted to do, fight alongside the others. Now that she had her chance, she would not become a coward.

Moody grabbed her arm, stopping her from climbing onto his broom. "Not yet, everyone else goes first. We will bring up the rear."

One by one, each of the Order, along with their diversion, climbed on brooms and even Thestrals. They flew towards the sky, their eyes on constant watch. It was then, when Harry and Hagrid climbed aboard his makeshift bike, did Moody move Aileen over to his broom. She climbed in behind him and he took off, soaring high above the clouds. Aileen grabbed a hold of his mid-section, holding on for dear life. Looking to her right, she saw Harry turn towards her, his eyes looking worried. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but knew it fell short of the mark.

Ahead of them, most of the Order had already disappeared in a large, black cloud. It was impossible to see past, and Aileen got a horrible feeling that the cloud was not a normal cloud. As if Moody could hear what her mind was saying, he screamed over the howling of the wind.

"Hold on, Aileen! That's not normal cloud cover!"

Aileen did exactly as he said. Her already tight hold became tighter, a prayer going off in her head. Moody bore down on his broom, making them fly at a faster rate of speed. This was it; they were almost past the darkened cloud. Before they passed through, a feeling of doom hit her square in the face.

She had no time to prepare herself once they were past the darkened cloud. The scene before her came in to view, and Aileen saw the dark night lit up with hexes and jinxes being shot off in every direction. As fast as a bullet, something shot past her and Moody, something dressed in all black. Aileen shot her head around, looking for where the Death Eater went, but there was nothing but blackness. She could hear screams rising above the wind and prayed it was no one from the Order. She was only afforded a split second to locate Harry and Hagrid, who were making their way through the battle unscathed. Hagrid looked as though he wasn't stopping for anyone, and Aileen knew his only purpose was to get Harry out of there. Everyone else, all they could do was fight their way through.

Suddenly, she saw two black figures coming up to their left. Their wands were raised, pointing straight at her and Moody. Aileen did not hesitate, did not give herself time to think about what she was doing. She did not give herself time to consider if she hit the black figure with a jinx they would fall to their deaths. The only thing that mattered was her safety and Moody's.

"Stupify!' she screamed, the light shooting from her wand.

It hit its target head on and the black figure fell from their broom. In a matter of seconds, they were out of sight. Aileen had no time to recover from what she had just done when the second black figure came dangerously close. She did not have time to raise her wand, but Moody was prepared to take action. He sent a jinx straight for the black figure. Again, Aileen watched him fall from his broom, disappearing as the one before him did.

They were in the middle of the battle now, trying to find a space to fly out. The area was congested with Death Eaters and the Order. Light flew past Aileen's head, missing her by inches. She heard Moody howl out in anger.

"Stay down!" he screamed.

Aileen lowered her head, her cheek plastered to Moody's back. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get herself together, feeling death so close to her. When she opened them again, she noticed something streaking towards them. It was different from the other Death Eaters, as if not fully formed. It flew towards them at a rate of speed she had never seen anyone fly before, even Harry. She yanked on Moody's shirt, pointing towards the streaking figure headed their way.

"I see him!" Moody yelled back.

He banked to the left, turning the broom down, underneath the battle. Aileen turned her head, seeing the figure right behind them, gaining speed. She stared, feeling something shift within her. Aileen realized too late who the streaking figure was. Only too late, she realized she was staring into her father's face.

"Aileen," Voldemort hissed.

Moody banked to the left again, but it was no use. Voldemort followed his movements easily, staying right with them. Aileen shot a hex towards her father, who defended it easily, his eyes growing angry. She shot another and another, all missing the mark. Horrified, she watched her father raise his wand, his bony hand coming into view. Aileen screamed as Voldemort pointed the wand at Moody and cried out in rage.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Aileen watched the green light leave his wand and head straight into Moody's chest. It had happened the same way she had seen Dumbledore killed by Snape, but this time she was able to scream. Moody jerked in her arms, his face rising to look up. Aileen knew no sound would come from his voice, knew he was already dead. She was unaware that Voldemort had reached out to her, unaware that his hand stopped just short of her arm, for in the distance, the sound of Harry's voice rang out. Voldemort turned his attention towards where Harry and Hagrid were flying and streaked towards them, leaving Aileen to watch as Moody slipped from his broom.

She tried catching his arm, tried keeping him on the broom. He was twice her size and his weight was too much for her to handle. His arm slipped from her hold. Screaming in rage and agony, she watched him fall to the ground below, disappearing out of her sight. There was no time to prepare for what happened next, for her whole attention was on where Moody had fallen. The broom tilted, causing her to lose her grip and slip off.

Aileen felt herself falling into the darkness. All around her, the scene came in and out of focus, her screams going unheard. She would meet the impact of the ground in a few short seconds and death would be waiting. Death Eaters and the Order members came into view and flew by, none of them able to help. Her arms and legs were moving about her, as if she could grab onto something solid to help her. Her mind began to scream at her to Apparate. It screamed for her to think of the Burrow, to think of anywhere, but the fear had a hold of her, and she could no more think of a place than she could stop her death from happening. This was it; this was how her life would end. In the short, few seconds she had left on this earth, there was only one face in her mind. She thought only of Snape.

Her back hit something solid and the breath was knocked from her at once. Her eyes were slammed shut, yet she was still alive, though she was having difficulty breathing. The first thing that she realized was that she wasn't dead. The second thing she realized was that she was still in the air, the wind still licking at her face. The third thing, and most disturbing, was that she was surrounded by something black billowing about her. She felt an arm around her waist, holding her tightly. In her ear, she heard someone breathing heavily.

The ground came into view and before she had registered it, Aileen was lying on the ground. She looked up, realizing she was looking into the mask of a Death Eater. He stood above her, his chest heaving. She sat up, scrambling to her feet, her wand raised to his chest. He did not move an inch, but she knew his eyes were on her. She could see the black pools easily from underneath the mask. His wand lay at his side, looking as if he had no intentions of raising it towards her to defend himself. She could strike him down, and he would not stop her. Aileen stared at his eyes, again her breath being knocked from her. She recognized those eyes easily.

"S-Severus?" she whispered.

He did not move, made no acknowledgement. He just stood before her, staring at her. Aileen knew it was him, was sure of it. Taking a chance, she took a step towards him. He remained completely still. She took courage in that, taking that as a sign that she could step towards him again. Tears began to form in her eyes, her face crumbling in pain. Taking two more steps, she stood inches from him, feeling his warmth surround her. In that moment, Aileen realized he had just saved her life, plucking her out of the sky before she fell to her death.

"Severus, please talk to me," she whispered again.

She watched his eyes slowly close, his chest heaving a long breath. Without a thought, she reached out to him, touching his chest, his heart beating erratically underneath her palm. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever felt. Looking at his black robes and the mask he wore on his face, she had the urge to rip them off of him, showing him who he could truly be and not what was standing in front of her. The Death Eater look was wrong on his body.

"Aileen!" someone screamed behind them.

It was enough to break the moment. Snape grabbed her hand from his chest, throwing it off roughly. Aileen screamed out for him to stop, but he wrapped his black robes behind him, disappearing into black and mist. She reached out, her hands touching nothing but air.

"NO!" she screamed in anger.

Lupin came up behind her, grabbing her in his arms, searching her for any signs that she had been hurt. She pushed him off of her, walking away as the tears fell from her eyes. Her cries echoed in the silence surrounding them, her legs feeling heavy. Then, her eyes fell to a fallen figure in front of her. Moody lay spread-eagle on the ground, his eyes open but unseeing. Behind her, Lupin let out a strangled sob and ran to his friend, falling to his knees beside the man's body. Another member of the Order had lost their life.

The Burrow came into view, and Aileen could see Mrs. Weasley standing at the door, her face twisted in worry. It seemed as if they all made it at the same time, popping out of thin air, climbing from their brooms and Thestrals. Tonks ran passed Aileen, throwing herself into Lupins arms, holding him closely, telling him how Ron had saved her. Aileen walked passed them all, heading into the house, the tears still present. She heard Lupin telling of Moody's death.

As soon as she came into the house, she stopped abruptly. Lying on the couch, the side of his head bleeding was George. His ear was missing in the bloody mess surrounding where it should have been. Mr. Weasley sat beside his son, holding his hand and whispering softly to him. Fred stood at his head, gently rubbing his forehead, his face looking frightened. Everyone came in, seeing the state George was in and asking what happened. Only the name registered, though Aileen heard every word Fred spoke.

"It was Snape. He attacked him."

Aileen turned from the scene, as if in a dream. She walked towards the kitchen, slumping in one of the chairs. As everyone searched for a way to help George, she laid her head on the cool surface of the table, sobbing into her hand. Snape had attacked him, yet he had saved her. The last part kept playing through her mind over and over. Snape had saved her from certain death. The only question was…why?


	21. Hogwarts Year Seven Part 1

Standing before the full-length mirror in Ginny's room, Aileen felt out of place in the long, blue dress. Her curly hair flowed down her back, the ringlets shining in the afternoon sunlight. On her face, she wore just a dab of makeup, but it could not cover the lines that were present. Today was the wedding day of Bill and Fleur, yet Aileen was far from feeling festive. The Burrow was a madhouse. The men stood out in the yard, trying to erect the large tent. The women hurried inside, fitting into their dresses and trying to help the bride fit into her wedding dress. Aileen could hear Mrs. Weasley calling out commands to her husband below. Though the atmosphere was light, Aileen felt heaviness. Watching her reflection in the mirror, it reminded her of the Yule Ball. It reminded her of the look in Snape's eyes the moment he saw her, and it reminded her of how he had abandoned her in the hallway.

Again, she found herself looking most beautiful, and Snape had abandoned her again. Tonks stood in the doorway, staring at her with a soft smile. Aileen watched her in the mirror, her face looking tired. Something was wrong, for she looked sickly, almost pale.

"Tonks, what's wrong?" Aileen asked softly, turning towards the woman.

Tears glistened in her eyes, though her smile never faltered. If anything, the smile grew bigger. Aileen walked slowly to her, touching her arm lightly. "What is it?" she whispered.

"I-I'm pregnant," Tonks said.

Aileen's eyes grew wide. "What?" she breathed.

"I think I've known for a while now. Remus, he-he-"

Tonks broke down, sobbing onto Aileen's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around the woman, not really knowing what to say. She already knew that Lupin was being distant to his new wife, fearing that he wasn't good enough for her, that being a werewolf was not something Tonks should have to deal with. Aileen rubbed her back, trying to calm her sobbing. All she wanted to do was walk downstairs and punch Lupin. He was being the biggest horse's ass about it all, though he felt he was doing the right thing, pushing Tonks away when she needed him most.

"He's afraid the baby will be a werewolf too! He doesn't understand how much I love him and this baby! He doesn't understand I would give anything for my family!" Tonks sobbed.

Aileen allowed Tonks to cry, feeling her heart breaking for the woman; for she knew what it was like to not fully have the one you loved. Though Tonks and Lupin had secretly wed a few months back, Lupin still pushed his new wife away when he felt she was in danger of him. If only he could fully feel what Aileen was feeling, he would never push his wife away again.

A while later, after the tears had dried, Tonks left Aileen to finish helping Fleur. Picking the front of her dress up a little, Aileen stormed out of the room, down the stairs and outside. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun, looking for Lupin. She had decided to give him just a little piece of her mind. He was standing to the side, talking to Mr. Weasley. Aileen did not hesitate to walk towards the two men. As soon as they saw her coming, they stopped their hushed conversation, turning their eyes on Aileen.

"I need to speak with you," Aileen said through clenched teeth, her anger rising.

Lupin looked taken aback by her anger, but nodded his head. Aileen and Lupin turned from Mr. Weasley, walking away and out of earshot. As soon as Aileen felt they had enough distance between them and the ones at the wedding tent, she turned on Lupin quickly, her eyes looking at him hard.

"Why are you being such an ass, Remus Lupin?" Aileen seethed.

Lupin's eyes went wide, his face showing his shock. He stared at Aileen, not speaking a word.

"She loves you, you have no idea how much, and all you are doing is pushing her away at a time when she needs you most!" said Aileen loudly.

The shock disappeared instantly, his face showing understanding. He sighed deeply, his eyes closing for a brief moment. He looked so very tired, which calmed some of the anger in Aileen. Lupin looked like a man carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"You don't understand, Aileen," he said softly.

"No! You don't understand, Lupin. You have no idea what you have, how lucky you are!" Aileen said, interrupting him. "She loves you, more than she loves anyone, and you are pushing her away, time and time again. You made a vow to her, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, and you are breaking those vows as the seconds pass! Do you have any idea how much I wish I had the opportunity that you do, Lupin? Do you have any idea how much it hurts to be without the one you love?" Aileen said, the tears forming in her eyes.

"It's different, Aileen. This situation is completely different-"

He began, but Aileen interrupted him again. "Yes, it is different, because you have her in your life. You have to opportunities that I will never have! You have a child on the way, and Tonks needs you now more than ever!"

His eyes began to sparkle in the sun, and Aileen realized it was from the tears in his eyes. Her anger towards him vanished immediately, as his true feelings for Tonks and their unborn child showed in his face. She could see the fight within him, seeing him wage war with his feelings. It made her own tears slip from the confines of her eyes.

"Don't lose her, Lupin. You do not want to feel the pain that I do," Aileen whispered.

Lupin closed his eyes, a single tear running down his face. "Where is she?" he said, barely audible.

"She's upstairs with Fleur," Aileen answered.

Lupin opened his eyes, walking towards Aileen, and without a word he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry for what he did to you, Aileen. I thought-I thought Severus had finally found happiness, finally found the one thing he had always wanted," Lupin whispered in her ear.

Aileen did not answer, feeling her words failing her at a time like this. She tightened her hold on Lupin, nodding her head. Soon, he let her go, turning to walk towards the house and towards his wife. Aileen remained rooted to the spot, her eyes looking out into the vast grassland.

She noticed someone walking up the long driveway, a briefcase in their hands. Aileen eyes squinted, trying to see who it was. The sun was too bright for her to tell who it was, but the men gathered around the tent had noticed the visitor as well. All eyes were on the man coming towards them, a look of surprise on Mr. Weasley's face.

When the man was nearly to the tent, Aileen recognized him at once. The Minister of Magic himself was walking towards the Burrow. Rufus Scrimgeour waved towards Mr. Weasley, who was making his way over to the Minister. The two men shook hands. Mr. Weasley listened as Scrimgeour began speaking, nodding his head as he spoke. Aileen watched him being escorted towards the house, disappearing behind the door. Seconds later, Mr. Weasley came back outside, raising his hand and calling Aileen towards him. Confused, Aileen obeyed and walked towards the inside of the Burrow.

To her right, Aileen saw Lupin and Tonks embracing, looking at each other with such love. Aileen felt her heart squeeze watching them. Lupin slowly kissed his wife, his hands holding her face so lovingly. He reached down with his other hand, lightly touching her stomach and they both smiled. Aileen sighed, feeling that things would work out for them, only if Lupin held to his love for his wife.

She walked into the sitting room, noticing Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting in front of the Minster. She could feel the coldness of the room, the tension between Harry and Scrimgeour. Everyone looked up at her as she walked fully into the room. Scrimgeour motioned for her to take a seat beside Hermione. Aileen did as he wished. Once she was seated, Scrimgeour reached into his briefcase, taking out something and holding it in his hands.

"I am here on behalf of Albus Dumbledore's last will and testament," Scrimgeour began. Everyone flinched at hearing Dumbledore's name. "In his possessions, he left something for each of you. To you, Ronald Weasley, he left to you his Deluminator-for when it seems all light has been extinguished, let it guide your path."

Ron reached out, taking the Deluminator in his hands, his face looking in awe.

"To you, Hermione Granger, he left to you his copy of 'The Tales of Beedle and Bard'-thinking you might rather enjoy the stories within."

Hermione took the book in her hands, gently opening the pages. She wore a small smile on her face, her eyes glistening with tears.

"To you, Harry Potter, he left to you the Golden Snitch in your first ever Quidditch Match-reminding you of simplier times, of things you wish to remember and speak of. Also, he left to you Godric Gryffindor's sword, though I must tell you it was not Dumbledore's to give. I am sorry about that, but it is impossible to give you such an item," Scrimgeour replied.

Harry took the Snitch in his hand. He, too, wore a soft smile. The Golden Snitch caught the sunlight streaming into the window.

"And finally, to you, Aileen Riddle, he left to you a brass key-for whenever you feel that time is against you, remember there is more time to be had."

Scrimgeour reached over, handing Aileen a small, brass key. She looked at it, confused. Aileen raised her eyes towards the Minister, waiting for him to explain further about the key, but his eyes were turned back to Harry. It seemed as though there was no explanation. She had a key that she didn't know what it went to, didn't know why Dumbledore had left it to her.

"You must stay, Minister, the wedding will be a joyous celebration. We would be honored at your presence," Mrs. Weasley said, once Dumbledore's will was read.

"Thank you for the invitation, Molly, but I must be getting back. There is a lot to do."

With that, Scrimgeour walked from the sitting room and left the Burrow. The rest of the day, Aileen studied the key, wondering what it went to. She wondered if there was something in Dumbledore's old office at Hogwarts that awaited her and the key. Many times that afternoon, she questioned Dumbledore's actions, questioned why he would leave her a brass key, yet not explain what it was for. All that he had said was something about time, something about remembering there was always time.

"What does it go to?"

Aileen turned to see Harry looking at the key in her hand. She shrugged her shoulders as he came and stood beside her. Reaching over, Harry took the key from her hand, turning it to look at both sides.

"It must be of importance if Dumbledore wanted me to have it," Aileen said softly.

Harry nodded his head, his eyes still looking at the small key. "Yeah, I guess."

He handed the key back to Aileen as silence fell around them. They were standing outside, watching the large, white tent. The ends were blowing in the breeze of the summer day. The sun was beginning to set, the wedding only an hour away. They watched as the guest began to appear, taking their seats underneath the tent.

"After the wedding, I'm leaving," Harry said low.

Aileen looked over at him, his eyes staring out in the distance. She had known this time was coming; remembering what he had told her right after Dumbledore had been killed.

"Where will you go?" she asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Godrick's Hollow maybe, to start out." He turned to look at her, his eyes looking haunted with ghosts of his past. Godrick's Hollow was where his parents lived when Voldemort had killed them. In a way, Harry was going home.

"What are you not telling me?" Aileen asked, seeing something pass in Harry's eyes.

He hesitated before answering, but then opened his mouth to speak, "Before D-Dumbledore was killed he showed me the way to defeat Voldemort. He showed me how Voldemort had defeated death, showed me the way to make sure he didn't defeat death again. There's something I must go in search for. I-I just feel as though I need-well I feel I need your-"

"Harry," Aileen said, turning fully towards him. She reached out, taking his hand in hers, squeezing. "You do not need my permission," she whispered. "Voldemort might have been the one to make me, but he is no father to me. He must die, and I realize that. He has to die."

Aileen felt sad at the idea. Though she hated Voldemort, hated him for everything he had done, she still felt sad. Harry nodded his head, squeezing her hand in his. "I just know what it's like to lose my parents. It matters what he's done, but it also matters that I know a part of you loves your parents, knows you can't help it. You're human," Harry said lightly.

"Do what you have to do, Harry. Do what you must before he takes more from us!" Aileen said, her heart feeling heavy.

The wedding got underway. Fleur walked down the aisle, as beautiful as Aileen had ever seen her. She smiled happily at the guest, her eyes turning towards the man waiting for her up front. The moment their eyes met, Fleur's smile grew brighter than the sun. There was no doubt of their love for one another. Aileen sat with Tonks and Lupin, watching the ceremony begin and the wedding vows being exchanged. It was as if this moment was the last happiness to be had. All around her, Aileen felt as if everyone was trying to grab a hold of the light feeling, trying to grab a hold of the love surrounding the white tent. It was as if everyone feared this was the last bright moment before the darkness descended. And through it all, the one face that remained constant in Aileen's mind was Snape.

"May I have this dance, please?"

Aileen turned to see Lupin standing behind her, his hand held out for her to take. His scarred face smiled gently at her. Despite her melancholy feeling, she giggled and took his outstretched hand. He guided her to the dance floor, mingling in with the ones already dancing. The next thing Aileen knew, Lupin was twirling her around the floor. She began laughing, feeling light for the first time in months. Their speed picked up, Lupin twirling her in a circle. She yelled out in delighted surprise when Lupin lifted her into to air, twisting her about. Her hands grabbed his shoulders to keep steady.

"I'm not going to drop you," he whispered.

"I trust you!" she laughed, Lupin putting her back on her feet.

He slowed their momentum, looking as if he had something to say. Aileen waited patiently for him to speak.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier. Sometimes I let my own emotions get the better of me. I only want what is best for Tonks and our unborn child. My love for them is so great it surprises me sometimes," he said low.

"All they need is you, Lupin. All Tonks needs is you," she replied, feeling her own emotions coming to the surface.

"Please, Aileen, do not cry. I asked you to dance to cheer you up, not make you cry!" Lupin said.

She waved him off, the tears sticking in her eyes. Aileen gave him a watery smile, letting him know she was fine. He pulled her closer, and she laid her head on his chest, thankful he was here to hold her up. Her eyes roamed over to Tonks, who was watching them with a soft smile of her own. Aileen smiled back at her friend, whispering a thank you for allowing Lupin to dance with her. It was a rather nice surprise, for she felt as though she would not dance any that night.

He twisted them around, her eyes darting out into the night. The stars twinkled above them, their numbers massive. As much as she tried to stop her mind from thinking of Snape in that moment, Aileen wondered what he was doing, where he was. To think of him caused her to feel the hole in her chest open. She did not have time to think on the pain when something caught her eye.

Aileen slowly lifted her head, her eyes staring at something streaking in the sky. Her first thought was of her father, but this was something different. Whatever it was, it was a bright, white color. It flew in the air, as if it were a comet.

"Aileen, what's wrong?" Lupin said, noticing the concern on her face.

"Look," she said, pointing to the streak in the sky.

Lupin stopped dancing, turning to see what Aileen was pointing at. At the same time, it seemed everyone had spotted the object, for it had turned and was heading towards the tent. Aileen felt Lupin take her arm and guide her away from the dance floor. She dared not take her eyes off the white streak. Suddenly, it dipped down, coming straight into the tent. All around Aileen, screams broke out as the white light, looking like a lynx, hovered over the dance floor. Aileen's heart was beating erratically, watching the white lynx turn slowly.

"The ministry has fallen! Scrimgeour is dead! They are coming!"

A familiar voice could be heard inside the white light, a voice Aileen had heard before. She felt Lupin grow rigid beside her, the hand on her arm growing tight. She looked at him, seeing his eyes wide, his face looked of fear.

"Kingsley!" Lupin whispered.

It hit her then. She recognized Kingsley's voice. The white lynx began showing images of wizards and witches screaming in terror. Green light shot around them, some falling to the ground. Aileen's hand went to her mouth, stopping the scream begging to come out. She watched as one after the other, the Ministry fell to their deaths, until finally, Scrimgeour's face appeared. His eyes were opened and unmoving, his face looked of horror. The message repeated again.

"The Ministry has fallen! Scrimgeour is dead! They are coming!"

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" someone screamed at the entrance to the tent.

It wasn't enough warning, for the next moment the tent lit up with light. Screams erupted all around Aileen, and she only had a second to watch as several black figures flew into the middle of the crowd. She recognized them immediately to be Death Eaters. They formed on the dance floor, aiming their wands at anyone who was close to them. Aileen felt Lupin grab her, shielding her behind him.

"No!" he screamed, grabbing Harry as he tried to run pass them. "Get out of here!"

Harry looked from Lupin to Aileen, his eyes wide in fear. Suddenly, Ron and Hermione ran towards him. Hermione grabbed his arm and they disapparated from the tent. Aileen did not have time to think as one of the Death Eaters headed towards her. Lupin grabbed her, turning her in the opposite direction, making it him who the Death Eater was coming after now.

"Stupify!" he screamed. The Death Eater fell at Lupin's feet.

Aileen felt something hit her across the face, blinding her in pain. She fell to the ground, hearing Lupin's cry of pain behind her. She saw him fall beside her, the side of his face bleeding. Someone grabbed her by the hair, dragging her away from Lupin. Her legs were beating down hard on the ground, trying to find something to stop the Death Eater's momentum. Blood ran in her eyes, but she was able to watch the guests of the wedding running past her, none of them showing signs of helping.

"Help me!" Aileen screamed, fighting against the hold on her hair.

She felt the searing pain in her head, feeling as if the Death Eater was going to pull her hair out. To her horror, she was dragged outside where more Death Eaters waited.

"Severus!" she screamed. "Don't let them take me, Severus!"

Aileen wasn't sure if he was even here, but if he was, she would scream for his help. She would beg him if she had to. The night sky lit up around her as the members of the Order made their way outside. They pointed their wands at the Death Eaters, shooting in every direction. Aileen felt the hold on her hair loosen, and the Death Eater fell to his knees, screaming in pain. As soon as his large body fell to the ground, Aileen was on all fours, crawling back towards the Order. She kept her head low to where the hexes and jinxes wouldn't hit her.

"Aileen!" Mr. Weasley screamed.

Without looking, Aileen crawled towards his voice. She felt a hand reach out, grabbing her around her waist. She was hoisted up and placed behind Mr. Weasley's body. He shielded her, scooting them back, until she found herself under the protection of the tent again. Outside, the Death Eaters began disapparating. One by one, they disappeared and the night became silent again, other than the cries of the guests. Aileen sat on the tent floor, her breathing coming out hard and fast. The side of her face burned with heat and pain, but she was too much in shock to let the pain affect her. She had screamed for Snape, wanting so badly for him to be there, but if he was, he had not helped her.

"Aileen, look at me. Are you okay?"

Both Lupin and Tonks were kneeling before Aileen; their concerned faces inches from her own. She looked at Lupin, seeing the blood still trickling down his face. Tonks looked scared to death, her eyes wide. Aileen could not speak, only nodding that she was okay. It had been a close call, but she was safe. The wedding reception, however, had come to a dramatic end.

Weeks later, after that horrible night, Aileen stood in her room at the Burrow. Her suitcase was opened before her as she folded her belongings neatly inside. August was drawing to an end and September was right around the corner. It really wasn't a decision to be made. Aileen had always known she would go back to Hogwarts to finish what she started. She felt that that's what Dumbledore had always wanted her to do. She knew the dangers, knew the Death Eaters were now after her as well. They had made that plain during the wedding reception when they tried taking her. The Order knew it as well, and that is why Lupin had been most outspoken about her going back. They had been in several disagreements, but she held her ground. Aileen wanted to go back.

"Aileen, what are you doing?"

She looked over at the door seeing Lupin watching her, his face looking angered.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm packing for the trip back to Hogwarts," she said shortly.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked softly.

Aileen stopped folding her shirt, throwing it into the suitcase with a deep sigh. That was always the question he asked, though she refused to give him an answer. Lupin stared at her as if he already knew the answer.

"He isn't there anymore, Aileen. And even if Severus were there, it would be only to do You-Know-Who's bidding. Why are you putting yourself in danger knowingly?" Lupin said heatedly.

She turned her back to him, not wanting to face him. Hogwarts had been the place she had met Snape, the only place she had felt safe being close to him. It was there that she had confessed her feelings to him, and he to her. It was there that he had saved her time and time again. It was there that she had made love to him for the first time.

"I have to go back. I just have to," Aileen whispered.

"Stay here, Aileen. Stay at the Burrow where we can protect you," Lupin said desperately.

He walked in the room towards Aileen, grabbing her arm softly and turning her towards him. His eyes looked at her desperately, his face begging her to stay.

"I'm not going to hide. I'm not going to stop living my life because my father is after me. I didn't see you stopping Harry when he left."

Lupin sighed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Aileen, Harry has a job to do! He had to go!"

"And I do too, Lupin. I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I'm going back to school and I'm going to finish my final year. I refuse to allow fear to make me run, hide. If my father comes for me, then I will meet him head on, maybe even giving Harry enough time to find what he's looking for. I refuse to sit back and wait. It's why I joined the Order to begin with, to fight against my father and his forces. I'm-going-back-to-Hogwarts!" Aileen ground out.

The minutes ticked by without a word. They stared at one another, their faces hard to read. Aileen understood, and was even touched, by Lupin's protection of her. Still, she could not allow him to hold her back. She was meant to go back to Hogwarts; she could feel it with every part of her being.

"I swore to Sirius before he died that I would watch out for you if anything ever was to happen to him," Lupin whispered.

Aileen felt pain at hearing Sirius' name. She felt the loss in an instant, and her face mirrored the man in front of her. She missed Sirius more and more as the days passed. By the look on Lupin's face, she could tell he felt the same way. She walked up to him, grabbing his hands in hers.

"Watching out for me does not mean sheltering me from things that will happen, whether we want them to or not. The battle is coming, Lupin, and no matter how protected you try to make me, I will have to face my parents one day. I feel it as strongly as I do the need to go back to Hogwarts. No amount of time or protection will stop it from happening. If I must look my father in the face, let it be under the stones of the one place I have felt more love than anywhere," Aileen said gently.

Lupin squeezed her hands, his eyes looking brighter. She smiled at him, knowing he understood what she was trying to say.

"You have grown into a strong woman, Aileen. As I have told you before, Sirius would have been so proud of you."

The last night at the Burrow was spent surrounded by her friends. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried to keep their guest entertained, but Aileen watched several times as Mrs. Weasley looked concerned, her eyes roaming towards the window and out into the night. Aileen knew she was thinking of Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ginny sat at her mother's feet, her eyes looking distantly into the fire. Tonks walked around, handing everyone a glass. Aileen took it in her hands, watching the red liquid bounce in the cup.

"To Harry, Ron and Hermione," she said softly, raising her glass into the air.

Everyone present turned to look at her, their glasses slowly raised. A chorus of toasts rang out for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Aileen took a slow sip as her mind turned to the trio and what they were doing at the moment everyone sat cozily in the Burrow. She felt a shiver go down her spine, yet there was no coldness in the sitting room to be felt.

"I'm going to bed," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice cracking. Before she could pass Aileen, she noticed the tears running down the woman's face. Aileen's heart went out to the woman, unable to relate to what it felt like knowing your child was out there somewhere in constant danger. If Aileen really thought about it, she could only think it would be torture. Hugging Tonks and Lupin goodbye, Aileen made her way towards her room for the final night at the Burrow. She did not sleep a wink.

The first thing that was noticeable was how few people were on platforms nine and three-quarters. There was no laughter, no excitement. Aileen turned around in every direction, searching for at least one smile on someone's face, but there was none to see. The Hogwarts Express stood before her, as if a large coffin taking everyone to their graves. Parents, what few there were, ushered their children aboard, their faces looking around in worry. Aileen hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and followed Ginny onto the train.

Her eyes roamed over at the group of students sitting a ways ahead. They stared at her, their faces looking of hatred. She caught the eye of Pansy Parkinson and saw the look of loathing in her eyes. She turned away from them, feeling the hole in her chest rip open. Any other year, any other time, Draco would be in the middle of that group. His absence was felt throughout her whole body.

It was hours into the trip, the sun going down behind the mountains. Aileen talked softly with Luna, Ginny and Neville. The other students, what little was found on the train, left them alone. Aileen rested her head against the back of her seat, staring out at the changing landscape. Hogwarts was drawing nearer, yet she felt no excitement in returning. She just felt empty.

"You think they are okay?" Neville asked softly.

"Of course they are!" Ginny said, her voice sounding strained.

Aileen closed her eyes, feeling she didn't know the answer. The task lay out before Harry, Ron and Hermione was impossible, everyone knew it.

"I didn't mean any harm, Ginny. I'm just worried," Neville said.

"There're okay, I just know they are!" Ginny said, though her voice didn't sound as confident as their words.

Luna sat surprisingly silent. Aileen felt that the girl just didn't have anything to say on the matter. She wasn't the kind of person that just filled the air with words just to speak. In a way, Aileen was glad she didn't speak, because she usually told the brutal truth, no matter if she hurt the person's feelings.

As the last of the sun's rays died away, the train began to slow. Aileen and the others stared out the window, watching as Hogsmeade came into view. Finally, they were back. Gathering her things, Aileen followed Neville, Luna and Ginny towards the exit of the train. Immediately when her feet hit the ground, Hagrid was there, grabbing her arm gently and escorting the group towards Hogwarts.

"Gave my word to Lupin, I'd get ya into the castle safely," he said under his breath.

Hagrid did not leave them until they entered the Great Hall. The windows, which had been blown out by Bellatrix, were covered again with glass. The candles floated above their head, just like every other year. The only noticeable differences were the numerous empty chairs of the Houses and of course, the two empty chairs at the staff table. Aileen could not bear to look upon them, knowing they would never be filled again by the two men that should have been present on this night. McGonagall stood before the small group of students, ushering in the first-years. Aileen only counted twenty, a huge difference from the previous years. None of them were sorted into Slytherin.

After the Opening Feast, Aileen made her way down into the Dungeons. She would not be going to her room tonight. She would not be facing the other Slytherins or their horrible looks. She turned to the left as the rest turned to the right towards the common room. She wasn't sure if the door would be unlocked, but she saw no reason why it would be locked. Grabbing the handle, she turned it slowly. It opened at once.

Aileen walked into the room, the darkness thick. Even so, she knew where she wanted to go. She walked passed his desk, his things evident in the darkness. She walked towards the side door, walking through without a thought. Down the long, dark hallways she went, until she was standing before the door to his private quarters. Again, the door opened at will. Grabbing her wand, she whispered her words to light the tip. Light streamed into the darkness, causing Aileen's heart to jump in her throat. The room was the same as it was the night her and Snape had made love. Nothing had been disturbed, even his clothes sat untouched. With a lump in her throat, she hurried towards his bed, falling down on the sheets that still smelled of him. She cried until sleep took her under, surrounded by all that was Snape.

Weeks went by and nothing got back to normal at Hogwarts. Aileen had always heard that with time everything would be back to the way it used to be, but there was nothing normal about the world she found herself in. She sat in Dumbledore's office, a place she came to quite often for refuge. She was alone in her grief, surrounded by his things. It felt as if all the light had been sucked out of the castle. For the first time, Aileen questioned her decision to come back. Her eyes roamed to the newly hung portrait. Dumbledore sat slumped in his chair, looking as if he were sleeping. Aileen wanted to believe that in real life he was only sleeping.

In the quite moment in Dumbledore's office, Aileen realized that Dumbledore had been the closest thing she had had to a father. She closed her eyes, knowing her real father was the reason he was in the white tomb. Aileen put her face in her hands, feeling the first signs of a headache. She had barely been able to focus on her studies, but she pushed her way past the hurt and pain to do what she had to. For some reason, she was determined to finish her final year, as if it would give her closure somehow.

"You cannot stay in here forever, child," came a soft voice at the door.

Aileen slowly turned towards the owner of the voice, seeing McGonagall standing before her. She looked so very tired.

"Can't I?" said Aileen, a ghost of a smile on her lips. It never quite reached her eyes.

McGonagall had not left her side very much since Aileen had been back. She knew that the woman realized what toll being back was having on her. Even if she never said it, Aileen was so thankful McGonagall was here.

"I always came here too, when I just needed to clear my head," McGonagall said, walking around to look at Dumbledore's things. "Albus never said a word about it."

McGonagall came and sat beside Aileen, looking out onto the grounds below. The two women did not speak. The silence was too peaceful to break with words. Aileen reached over, taking the older woman's hand in her own. The gesture said more than any words could ever say. Their eyes turned towards Dumbledore's portrait, to their fallen hero.

"He always said to trust Severus, no matter what. I just do not understand," McGonagall whispered.

At the mention of his name, Aileen flinched, feeling such sorrow and rage all at once. The older woman squeezed her hand in understanding. Aileen laid her head on the McGonagall's shoulder, feeling tired herself. They sat that way most of the morning, until the doors burst open, a student ran in, terror written on his face.

"P-Professor McGonagall, y-you have to c-come quick. It's-you have to come!"

"What is it?" McGonagall asked concerned.

The boy began to shake, not answering due to the fear. Both Aileen and McGonagall stood from their seats. At once, they began to follow the boy. When they reached the door, McGonagall turned abruptly towards Aileen, stopping her movements instantly.

"Aileen, please stay here."

The woman turned and left without another word. Aileen looked over at Dumbledore's portrait, weighing her options. She knew that she should do what she was told, but she needed to know what was going on. If Voldemort was here, he and his minions, she was ready to fight. Aileen would not back down, not cower away from any of them. Steeling her nerves, Aileen went towards the door and down the spiral staircase. As she walked into the hallway, she noticed a group of students moving slowly towards the Great Hall. Aileen followed, hearing voices coming from inside the room.

Aileen could see McGonagall standing before where the staff table usually sat. Before her stood a man that Aileen did not recognize. By the look on his face, she could tell he was familiar with McGonagall and Hogwarts. He was smiling brightly, yet McGonagall looked unnerved and a little afraid. She looked as though something had shaken her to her very core.

"Ah, Minerva McGonagall, so nice to see you on this fine afternoon. I do regret that I have come too late to pay my respects to Albus. He was a wonderful man, and his presence will be greatly missed," the man said, his smile growing wider. Aileen disliked him at once.

"Pius Thickness, what has brought you here today?" McGonagall said flatly.

Aileen noticed how she kept looking at something off to the side, somewhere that Aileen could not see. She tried to step forward, to push her way into the Great Hall, but the students around her would not budge. Aileen looked at the man known as Pius Thickness. He stood before them in a three piece suit, navy blue striped, finely pressed and very expensive looking. His smile turned dark, his eyes going towards where McGonagall was staring. Aileen heard him laugh softly, the sound causing her to shiver.

He turned his beady eyes towards the students and teachers watching from outside the Great Hall. He raised his hands, motioning for everyone to step forward.

"Good day to you all! Please, come in and gather around," he said in a raised voice.

Everyone around, including Aileen, hesitated for a moment. They weren't sure if it was safe, feeling something off about the man calling them forward. McGonagall turned towards them, her eyes and face looking desperate. It was at that moment Aileen felt the air around her grow suddenly cold. She wrapped her arms around her, trying to find some warmth. She had felt this way before, but when? Before she could really think on it, she was pushed forward by the crowd.

As she reached the door, piercing screams erupted all around her. Aileen joined in, screaming as she looked up. The Great Hall was surrounded by Dementors floating above their heads.

"Children, children please! They will not harm you. Yes, keep coming forward-that's it," Pius Thickness said smoothly.

Aileen tried to fight the wave of people, but she was forcefully pushed forward. She was terrified to be close to the Dementors, thinking back to what had happened the last time she had come in contact with them. It had almost killed her and Snape both, but he was not here to protect her this time. All around her, the students whimpered and sobbed, looking up at the hideous creatures above them. McGonagall turned and tried to calm her students, her face showing just how powerless she felt.

"Now, if I may have everyone's attention," Pius Thickness started. "I am here on behalf of the Ministry of Magic. They have sent me here today, because a change is in order."

He began to pace in front of them, placing his arms behind his back. You could feel the air of supremacy coming off of him in waves.

"With Albus Dumbledore gone, it is my duty," he stopped, chuckling softly to himself. "The Ministry's duty, I mean, to see that the school is ran accordingly. Too long have we turned a blind eye and allowed things to go on that we do not approve of! We allowed this but only for a time. Today marks the beginning of a new day at Hogwarts. Today, we begin a new era." His eyes automatically turned to McGonagall. "First, any person present, whether they are student or teacher, will have to be registered under the type of Bloodline he or she was born in to. This registration falls under the guidelines of the Muggle-born Registration Act. If you will, please begin forming four lines, starting right here."

He stood before McGonagall, pointing at her. He was meaning to make a point using the woman. Without another word, the Dementors began to swoop down, coming very close to the students. There was a visible shift, from the group, to get away from the horrible creatures, but it was no use. There was a loud bang behind them and everyone turned to see what had caused it. The door had been bolted shut, a Dementor stood watch in front of it. Their way out was blocked.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Thickness? They are only children!" McGonagall screamed.

"Yes, they are only children, but we only want the best for this school, Minerva. Times have changed and we must change along with them," he said quietly.

Aileen swallowed hard, feeling her body begin to shake. All around her, students and teacher huddle against one another, their faces wet with their tears. The room grew colder and colder as the minutes passed. It was as they were being lined up for the slaughter. Aileen watched as several people, none too friendly, came to stand before the gathering lines. She was too scared to move, her eyes remaining on the Dementors coming very close to her.

"You will step forward and give the background of your parents or any family member entrusted to your care. If you cannot do so, we will find other means of getting the information out of you! If you refuse, you will be escorted from the Great Hall by one of the Dementors," Pius paused. "I suggest you cooperate. Once it is known of your blood heritage, we will be forming two groups. I want Pure-Bloods and Half-Bloods to my right, all others to my left. Let the process begin." He finished by clasping his hands together, as if signaling for things to begin.

No one moved for a moment, too scared to even breathe. Pius Thickness looked around, the longer the seconds ticked without anyone moving, the angrier he got. Aileen took a wild guess that he wasn't used to people not obeying him. She saw McGonagall looking helplessly at her students and teachers. Swallowing, she was the first to step forward. Aileen watched, petrified as a Dementor floated close to the woman. McGonagall froze on the spot, slowly looking up at the creature. Her eyes went wide, her body starting to shake.

"Name, parents' name, Bloodline," a younger looking witch asked without looking at her.

Finding her voice, McGonagall told them what they needed to know. Aileen watched what was happening, her heart pounding in her chest. They told her to walk to the right, and McGonagall did as she was told. Two Dementors floated towards her, forming a slow moving circle around her. Her face had lost all its color.

"Next!" the four people, who Aileen was starting to slowly suspect were Death Eaters, yelled.

One by one, students and teachers approached, giving the information Pius Thickness and his people required of them. Aileen looked from left to right, the numbers growing exceedingly larger on the left side, the side of the Muggle-born. The Dementors made their circle larger to accommodate the growing number. Without thinking, Aileen began walking backwards. How on earth was she going to explain her family and bloodline? What would they do to her if she told them the truth, if they believed the truth? She did not get very far, before Pius Thickness looked up and straight towards her.

"Going somewhere, are we?" he sneered.

Aileen stopped moving at once, choosing instead to remain as still as possible. All eyes turned towards her. Even the Demetors turned their covered faces in her direction. She felt that wasn't good at all, for they would see Voldemort in her eyes. She looked around frantically for an escape. There was none to be found.

"Bring her to me," Pius said.

The two giant men standing beside him came towards Aileen. She stumbled away from them, falling hard on her bottom. She tried scrambling away, but they grabbed her by the arms and drug her towards the man. All Aileen could think of in that moment was Lupin's words. He had warned her of the dangers of going back to Hogwarts, and she had not listened. Aileen began to struggle against the men, but they were stronger than her. Her struggling caused the Dementors to move closer, which caused her to still instantly. Her eyes found McGonagall's, but the woman was in no position to help her.

"Name, parents' name, Bloodline," said the same woman that had spoken to McGonagall earlier.

Aileen did not say a word, her fear rising at a rate that was overpowering her will. She desperately tried to think of a lie to tell them, something that made sense.

"Do not make her repeat herself," Pius Thickness said low.

Again, the Dementors moved closer. Aileen felt herself being overtaken by raw sadness, not one happy thought could be felt. It was as if she was swimming in depression, and in her mind, she saw Snape striking down Dumbledore over and over. She felt the fear and rage of that night, felt it so strongly. The Dementors were already having a great effect on her mind, and she could not think to even speak. The men holding her brought her to her knees, their fingers digging into her skin.

"Answer!" Pius screamed.

Aileen opened her mouth to speak, but someone spoke before she could get the words out. His voice rang out in the Great Hall, causing everyone to gasp in fear and surprise. Aileen felt the breath go out of her at once, her wide-eyes turning to see him staring at her.

"That will not be necessary, Pius. The girl is to come with me."

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice, their cries of fear rising. Aileen could not look away from him, could not make her beating heart calm. Standing before them, dressed in his familiar black robes was none other than Severus Snape.


	22. Telling Truth From Lies

Aileen finally looked away from Snape. His black orbs stared directly at her, but there was no tenderness inside them. There was only a deep, deep void where the emotion should have been. She was still on her knees, her head bent low due to the hold the two giant men had on her. Her tears slid from her eyes, falling to the cold, hard stone underneath her. She closed her eyes, her face crumbling in a sob, but she dare not let it escape her mouth. She could feel his eyes upon her, yet he did not move to help her.

"Excuse me for saying so, Severus, but I was ordered to register every student and teacher at the school, meaning this girl as well," Pius said.

Aileen was surprised to hear fear in the man's voice. Just a few moments ago, he walked before them as if he owned the school. Now, he acted as if he were afraid. She opened her eyes, hearing Snape's robes moving. He had taken a few steps towards them, and she forced herself to look at him again. His eyes had moved from her to Pius, a sneer on his face.

"I do not care what you were sent here for! This is my school now, and you know who I work for. His word will be followed above any other!" Snape growled.

Aileen bowed her head again, hearing Snape's words. She knew where his allegiance lay, but to hear him speak it was like feeling him strike her with his hand. It was another reminder of what was between them and all the lies he had told her.

"O-of course, S-Severus. I meant n-no harm," Pius stuttered.

Snape looked once again to Aileen. She could not meet his eyes, choosing to look at his chest instead. Her body was betraying her being this close to him. She could feel his warmth, feeling the place she felt most safe, wanting nothing but to reach for him. But, her mind reminded her of all he had done. Her mind reminded her of his betrayal. Snape turned from her, turning towards the crowd of students and teachers.

"I am the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, appointed by the Dark Lord himself. You will obey my laws accordingly or suffer the consequences. Starting with, All Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students and teachers will be taken to the dungeons immediately till further notice. Slytherin, you will proceed to the common room and remain there for the day. Anyone being found out of line will be dealt with by the Dementors themselves," Snape said loudly.

At this, there was an audible gasp and a few sobs. Aileen, herself, gasped at what Snape had said. He was putting the three Houses in the cells down in the dungeons, allowing the Slytherins to go free. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would become slaves in his regime, Aileen just knew it. A horrible feeling of rage overtook her, and she wished for anything that her wand was on her person. No matter her love for Snape, she would strike him down where he stood. Aileen watched as the students and teachers from the three Houses were pushed roughly out of the room. She caught the eyes of Neville, Ginny, Luna and McGonagall. They were looking at her, their eyes wide in fear. She was in no position to help them. As the last of the students and teachers were escorted out, the door slammed shut behind them.

"As for the rest of you, you may return to your common room. Any student or staff found outside of their quarters, or trying to aid in the release of the other students will be dealt with swiftly and sent to the dungeons themselves. I suggest you all heed this warning, for it will be the only one you receive!" Snape said sharply.

Without another word, Snape walked the last few steps towards Aileen, grabbing her roughly by the arm. He jerked her from the floor and she stumbled forward. He caught her before she fell on her face, reminding her of the first time she had used the Floo network with him. It reminded her of how he had caught her every time she was about to fall. The hole in her chest erupted, causing her to cry out in anguish. Snape paid her no attention as he escorted her out of the Great Hall, his hold on her arm hurting. Behind them, a man and woman walked. Both resembled the other and Aileen took a guess that they were brother and sister. Their actions spoke to the fact of their allegiance with Snape, but their eyes spoke of their mistrust. They watched Snape, watched every move he made. Aileen turned her head towards the man. He looked over at her, giving her a derogatory gesture. It made the hairs on the back of her head stand on end. Snape pulled her arm, forcing her to look ahead of them and away from the man behind her.

They walked towards the dungeons, towards Snape's chambers. They passed the holding cells where the students and teachers were being held, their cries and sobs floated to Aileen's ears. She searched for McGonagall but could not distinguish her in the crowd. The brother and sister behind them began beating on the cells with their hands scaring the ones inside. They found pleasure in doing such a thing, their laughter rising above the sobs and cries.

When they arrived at Snape's chambers, he turned to the brother and sister as he spoke, "Stay out here and guard the door. No one is to enter, unless I say so!"

"What are you going to do with her?" the man asked, his finger pointing at Aileen.

Snape just looked at him, a dark smile slowly growing on his face. The evilness felt within it made Aileen shiver. She did not recognize him anymore, did not recognize that face she had come to know so well. He was a stranger to her, someone she did not know anymore.

"I will allow you to use your…imagination," he said low.

Snape opened the door, roughly shoving Aileen inside. This time, she fell to the floor, crying out in pain as her body took the impact. She wasted no time on the pain, scrambling to her feet and running towards the opposite wall to get away from Snape. She turned around swiftly, her body shaking in fear. How had it come to this? How had it come to her fearing the man she loved above any other? She had never been afraid of him, not until this moment. As fast as lighting, he came towards her. She dodged him easily, running towards the door to get out. She could hear the brother and sister outside, their laughter rising to her ears. They could hear what was going on in the room, hear Snape giving chase.

Snape caught her by the arm, roughly shoving her against the door, pressing himself against her to keep her immobile. He did not speak, only stared at her. Aileen began struggling against him, trying to break free from his hold, but he was too strong. She cried out in anger as he grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and raised them above her head. It was in that moment that she finally looked at him. His face was so close to her, his black orbs staring daggers at her. Somewhere inside of him, there had to be the man that she fell in love with. Somewhere deep within the darkness of his soul, there had to be that part of him that still loved her as well.

"Please, Severus, please don't do this," she whispered.

He bent his head towards her hair, breathing in her scent. His lips came to within inches of her ear, his mouth coming open to speak.

"Beg me again, only, this time make it louder."

Aileen flinched at his words. What was he doing? Was he playing games with her? He didn't seem the type of man to get off on something like this. Then again, she really didn't know him like she thought she did. He wanted her to perform for him, not just him, but for the two outside the door. It made her sick to her stomach, and she began struggling against the weight of his body on hers. The more she struggled, the tighter his hold on her wrist became. Soon, she began to whimper in pain, his fingers digging into her skin. Any moment, she feared her bones would break at the sheer power that he held her wrists with.

"Do it!" he said sternly.

"P-PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!" she screamed, the tears running down her face. She would say and do anything to feel some relief on her wrists.

As if he could break her heart any more than he already had, he began to smirk at her. His eyes became hooded as he looked her up and down. That single act crushed the very heart of her, making her loath the one happy moment she had had with Snape. The night they made love became something vile and repulsive. What he asked of her next caused her to gawk at him.

"Fight back, Aileen," he whispered. She looked at him confused. "I said fight back!" he spoke through clenched teeth, his anger evident.

Aileen did as he asked, kicking her foot out to connect with his leg. He grunted in pain, but his hold on her wrists stayed strong. She bucked her body into his to get him off of her, only making him move slightly. All of the anger, all of the rage came to the surface and she began to lose control of herself. She kicked and bucked and tried to hit him with her head. Snape matched her kicks with his defenses, her bucks with his weight. Aileen began to sob and plead for him to release her. He never moved away. Before she knew it, she was screaming and banging against the door, desperately trying to get away, desperately trying to find space from Snape. The loud cackles and cheers from outside the door made what was happening worse. The fact that they had an audience caused her to hate Snape more than she ever had.

Through it all, Aileen realized that Snape wasn't doing anything but standing before her. He allowed her to kick him, beat him any way she could. He never forced himself on her, other than holding her down with his body and holding her wrists above her head. With tears streaming down her face, she looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes were closed, a look of anguish on his face. Before her was a man that never showed emotion, yet he looked as if his world was ending.

"Don't mess her up too bad, Severus! I'd like a turn!" the man outside said with a laugh.

Aileen ignored him as she continued to stare at Snape. He was breathing heavily, as if he were refusing himself to let the tears fall from his eyes. Even the hold on her wrists slacked a bit. He looked as if he was being tortured and it made Aileen calm at once. Her body bucked a few more times at will to be free, but then settled and stilled. He still did not open his eyes.

"S-Severus?" Aileen whispered.

At the sound of his name being whispered, Snape slowly opened his eyes. Despite everything, Aileen's heart broke as complete and utter sadness looked back at her. His face crumbled as he released her, walking away swiftly. Without his weight holding her up, Aileen slid to the floor, the strength drained from her legs. Snape's back was turned to her, his shoulders drooping. Her wrists were burning with pain, and she tried to rub them to calm the feeling. She remained on the floor in front of the door, too confused to think of running away from him.

"Will you ever believe the truth if I told you?" he whispered, his back still to her.

She had to strain to hear what he had said, a part of her believing she had heard him wrong. He turned slowly towards her, a little more in control of his emotions. She watched as he reached his hand out to her. His face pleaded with her, his eyes begging her to take his hand. Aileen hesitated, not sure if this was a trick, not sure if he would attack her again.

"Please," he begged softly.

Against the screams in her head, Aileen reached for his hand. Her skin met his cold hand, causing shivers to shoot up her body. Snape brought her to her feet, bringing her towards him. As gently as he could, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Aileen just stood there, as still as a statue. He held her against him like he had so many times before after an attack or one of her nightmares. The memories of those times long past had the tears spilling from her eyes. This was the man that had kept her safe from the nightmares that threatened to rip her mind apart. This was the man that took the time to show her there was a reason to be happy, no matter what life had dealt her. This was the man that showed her that she was not defined by the evil who gave birth to her. Snape was the one who risked his life, all those years ago, to save her. But, even knowing all that he had done for her, he was still the man that murdered Dumbledore atop the Astronomy Tower. This was the man that broke every promise he had made to her. The emotions were too much to deal with, and Aileen could not make herself wrap her arms around him. She could not make herself forget all that he had done to her.

"Albus Dumbledore asked you to trust me for a reason, Aileen. I have not, nor will I ever hurt you, I swear it," he whispered in her ear.

Aileen sobbed at the mention of Dumbledore's name falling from Snape's lips. Snape looked down at her wrists, the red welts beginning to take shape from where his hands had squeezed her. Gently, he grabbed them, bringing them to his lips. He blew his breath upon them softy, trying to relieve the pain. He reached inside his robes and pulled out his wand. Aileen, at once, tried to pull her wrists free, fearing what he was about to do. Snape looked up at her, allowing her to see into his very soul. He allowed her to see that he meant to do her no harm. She stilled at once, her eyes darting back to his wand. He laid the wand upon her skin, his eyes closing.

"Episkey," Snape whispered.

Again, he brought her wrists up to his lips as she felt it grow hot and the cold at once. Aileen watched as the red welts disappeared and in its place was perfect skin. She did not feel the pain anymore, only the touch of Snape's lips.

"Those two," Snape said in a low voice, pointing towards the door, his lips still caressing Aileen's wrists. "They are on to me, mistrust me. I had to make it look as though I was tormenting you."

She watched the lines appear on his face. Aileen saw how tired he looked, as if he had not rested in months. She had never seen him in such a state before. His face looked paler than she had ever seen. Snape had always been in control, always been refined. Now, he stood before her a vulnerable man.

"He talked up my nerves enough to do what I had to do. But, when I saw you standing there that night, and I knew you would have to watch, it was the first time since I agreed with his plan that I faltered. I wanted so badly to take you away from the Tower that night. I wanted so badly to stop you from ever having to see what you saw. If I could have turned from his plan, taken you away from it all, I swear I would have," Snape said miserably.

"He was your friend, Severus! He trusted you completely and you murdered him!" Aileen sobbed quietly.

Snape's eyes squinted in anguish. The lines of his face grew deeper.

"I did, but I had no choice," he whispered desperately.

"You always have choices!" Aileen spat angrily.

Snape looked passed Aileen to the far corner of the room. She turned, seeing what held his attention. There, sitting in the shadows was a Pensieve. Slowly, Snape guided Aileen over to it. She watched as he brought the wand to his temple. A light began to grow, and he slowly moved the wand away from his skin. A silver strand danced at the end of the wand, and he dropped it into the Pensieve. Other silver strands were taken from Snape's temple and dropped behind the first.

"I can explain it to you, Aileen, but I do not think you would believe me. In that basin, lays the truth about what I did. In that basin, it will tell you the truth about where my loyalties lie."

Aileen's eyes roamed from Snape to the Pensieve. Would it really give her the answers? There was only one way to find out. The dark water, lighted by blue in the middle sat calmly, as if waiting for her. She watched as Snape's memories floated around the water like oil. Taking a deep breath, Aileen bent down, and her face slowly sank into the water. The memories, looking like oil on water, began to float around her open eyes. She looked at one in particular and was rushed into the memory of Severus Snape.

Snape was running, his breaths coming out in quick puffs. His black cloak was flowing behind him, his hood sat firmly on his head, obscuring any chance of him being recognized. There was a bright light, and he fell to his knees, the wand in his hands knocked away.

"Please don't kill me!" he begged.

Dumbledore came into view, walking slowly towards a kneeling Snape. He watched the man for a few moments, his face showing his surprise.

"What brings a Death Eater to my presence, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape turned his haunted eyes on the man, a look of horror in his eyes. He bowed his head, as if begging the man for his mercy.

"I-help her, please! I was the one who told the Dark Lord of the Prophecy. I had no idea it spoke of her son!"

Dumbledore looked at him knowingly. His eyes lit up with understanding.

"The Prophecy did not speak of a woman, Severus. It spoke of a boy born at the end of July!" Dumbledore spoke.

"Yes, but he thinks it's her son," Snape cried. "Hide her! Hide them all, I beg of you!"

Dumbledore did not speak, allowing the seconds to pass. He watched the man kneeling before him, as if his mind was thinking, planning.

"And what would you give me in return, Severus?" Dumbledore asked low.

"Anything!" Snape said, his voice sounding firm.

Aileen watched as the memory floated away, but another came into her view and she looked upon it. As soon as her eyes fell upon it, she felt herself floating into the memory.

Snape walked hurriedly towards the large Gargoyle. Whispering the password, the creature swung to the side, allowing him to pass. Snape wasted no time on the spiraling staircase, but took them two at a time. He was desperate to reach Dumbledore, desperate to tell him of what he knew. He did not knock, did not wait to be invited in. Without a word, Snape slipped into his office, his black robes billowing about his body, robes that signified his place beside Voldemort. 

"I have news, Albus, something that I would not believe myself if I had not have seen it!" Snape said.

Dumbledore turned his whole attention on the man, waiting for him to continue.

"Over the past few years, I had heard the rumors from the others, but I could not be sure, for the Dark Lord had kept it secret…until tonight. He called his Death Eaters together, and before us, he held up a baby. Albus, there is a daughter, one that has been kept from our knowledge for three years!" Snape said swiftly.

Dumbledore's eyes went wide. His mouth came open to speak, yet no words fell from his lips. He reached up with a shanking hand and wiped the perspiration from his forehead, his other hand searching for a seat to sit in. He fell into the chair, his wide-eyes staring up at Snape.

"Are you certain?" Dumbledore asked in a stunned voice.

Snape walked towards him, kneeling before the man. "I am certain, Albus! I've seen it!"

"A daughter? Voldemort has a daughter?" Dumbledore mumbled to himself.

The two men stared at each other. One waited patiently for the other to give instructions, but Dumbledore was too stunned to speak. The moments passed by, the golden trinkets in Dumbledore's office giving off the only sound. 

"She-she cannot stay in his grasps," said Dumbledore after a few moments.

"What would you have me do?" Snape asked. His eyes were trained only on the man before him.

Finally, Dumbledore stood, Snape followed. He began to pace around his office, his hands flying behind his back. His mouth opened in incoherent mumbling, his eyes looking determined. Snape remained completely still, watching the man lost in his own thoughts. Finally, Dumbledore looked up at Snape, his eyes were as clear as Snape had ever seen them.

"You must deliver the child from this evil, Severus. It is the only way. She-she could one day-" but he stopped, not finishing his sentence.

"When?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore walked towards Snape, laying his hand on the man's shoulder. The respect he held for Snape was evident in his eyes. He smiled softly at the man, squeezing his shoulders lightly.

"Go back to Voldemort. Keep the child in your sights at all times, only if it's possible. She is to stay under your care until the moment comes where you see the chance to snatch her away from his clutches. Do not leave her for any reason, Severus. Do not leave her until she is placed in my arms," Dumbledore said.

The memory began to dissolve into black smoke, becoming like oil again. Aileen looked to the next and was suddenly plunged back into a memory.

Snaps stood before a house in the dead of night. It looked destroyed, smoke rising to the darkened sky. He looked around him, his body shaking. His face began to crumble, but he kept himself upright. Walking towards the front door, it was blasted from its hinges. He felt his stomach grow in knots. Shutting his mind off to the horrible images, he walked into the house.

It was dark and cold, making Snape shiver. He walked towards the steps, his gut was telling him to go upstairs. Every step he took was agonizing. Every second that ticked by was in slow motion. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears, but he kept moving upwards. At the top of the stairs, he hesitated a moment. A man lay there, his opened, yet unseeing. Leaning down, Snape checked the man's neck. It lay unmoving, the man dead.

Before him, he could see a door broken in two. The lamp from the room lay in the doorway, giving light to the hallway. His mind was already telling him what he would find inside the room. He straightened up, walking slowly towards the room. Snape entered, his eyes trained to the floor. In an instant, he recognized her. She was lying on her stomach, her eyes as opened as her husband's. Snape's face crumbled in agony, his strength seeping from his body, as if someone had cursed him. He fell to his knees, crawling towards the dead woman. Snape grabbed her, cradling her to his chest, his tears ran from his eyes like waterfalls, falling into the woman's red hair. His mouth opened, and from it came the sound of a man that had been broken in two. 

Behind him, a baby's cries matched his own. Snape held the woman, until the final tear began to dry on his face. He did not want to let her go, but he became aware of the baby. Turning, he saw the baby's eyes, as green as his mother's. He had quieted his cries, waiting for Snape to take him away from all of the death surrounding them. Without giving his brain enough time to think, he grabbed the child and fled, heading straight to Dumbledore.

The memory faded, but Aileen did not leave the water. There was more to see, she knew it. Again, a memory took her under, shaping before her eyes. This time, she found herself back in Dumbledore's office.

"You said you would keep her safe! You said you would protect her! I offered you everything, my loyalty, for her protection, Albus!" Snape said, grief-stricken. Dumbledore was leaning against the windowsill, his head bowed as the knowledge of the Potters' demise hit him. His grief almost matched the man's behind him.

"The Potters put their faith in the wrong person, Severus, just as you did with Voldemort, my friend," replied Dumbledore softly. "Lily's son survived, Severus. He has her eyes!" 

"I do not care!" Snape screamed. "I wish I were dead with Lily, oh how I wish it!" he wailed.

Dumbledore walked towards Snape, his eyes showing such pity. "If you truly love Lily, you will protect the child from Voldemort, Severus."

Snape raised his tear-filled eyes towards Dumbledore. He paused for a moment, as if thinking about what Dumbledore said. 

"Severus, the girl still needs you as well. With the Dark Lord gone, now is our time to act. I cannot imagine the pain you are feeling right now, but there is still work to do!"

"The boy does not need my protection, the Dark Lord is gone!" Snape seethed.

"But he will return again, and both Harry and the girl will be in danger. Severus, please, we must get the child away from Bellatrix and the others now! I feel our window of opportunity fading. There will be a time to mourn our losses, but now is not that time!"

Snape's arm began to throb. Looking down, the Dark Mark was moving, as if swimming underneath his skin. The Death Eaters were being called.

"Go," Dumbledore said softly. He gently raised his wand, lifting the enchantment to allow Snape to Disapparate. Without another word, Snape vanished. 

Snape could hear violent screams coming from inside the house where Voldemort and his men took shelter. He hid in the shadows, watching light shooting in the windows. The sound of running feet and a fight could be heard. Suddenly, he watched as the men came running outside, each one Disapparting as quickly as possible. Only moments later, he watched as people were being dragged from the house. Snape recognized the Minstry Authorities immediately, and in their hands, they held Bellatrix Lestrange. She was fighting against them, her face twisted in rage.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU VILE CREATURES!" she screamed at them.

They ignored her screams, pushing her forward to follow the other men they had captured. Snape drew further into the shadows, watching them as they passed. One minute they were there before him, the next, they had vanished. Snape could only guess they were headed towards Azkaban. He stayed in the shadows long into the night, making sure no one would come back. When he felt all was clear, he ran towards the house, staying in the cover of darkness. 

Entering the broken house, he looked around, his eyes growing accustom to the darkness. His only thought was to search for the child, for he never saw them bringing her out. He ran from room to room, overturning furniture and blankets. She was nowhere to be found. Deep within him, in a place that had not been broken by Lily's death, he felt desperate to find the girl, desperate to save one life tonight. 

Suddenly, he stilled, hearing a sound above him. He could not have been sure if it was anything, for when he listened, he heard nothing. He remained as still as stone, not even uttering a breath. His heart hammered in his ears, and he feared it would keep him from hearing the sound again. But to his great relief, he heard the small cry from above his head. Without hesitation, he ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Coming into the second story hallway, he searched every room as he had done downstairs. His eyes kept a constant listen for the child, and again she cried out. He stopped abruptly, turning on his heels and running out of the room down to the end of the corridor. The door standing before him was locked. He banged on it with his shoulder, but it did not budge. Grabbing a hold of the walls beside him, he raised his foot and shoved it into the door. After four tries, the door banged open.

Snape ran in, coming face to face with the small child lying on the floor. Her wide, fearful eyes looked up at him, tears ran down her cheeks. As soon as she saw him, she stilled instantly, her face becoming calm. He removed the cloak from his body, and moved towards the child, grabbing her into his arms. She clung to his neck, her body shaking in fear. He wrapped the black cloak around her and Disapparted at once. 

Aileen had no time to think upon the memory, of seeing her clinging to Snape's neck, when another memory took her.

"Were you seen?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

Snape approached him, the child sleeping soundly in his arms. He shook his head no, he had not been seen. They stood before a large building. The words 'Home For the Lost Children, Hope For the Future' written on the front. Snape sneered, wanting to know why this place, why not Hogwarts. Dumbledore explained to him that he wanted to give the child a chance at a normal life, to keep her far away from their world in hopes that one day she would not have to know the truth. 

Snape was reluctant to hand the child over to Dumbledore, watching her face as she slept. Finally, he gently laid the child in Dumbledore's arms, stepping back to watch as the man laid her at the front door.

"If fate should choose it, child, we will see you again," Dumbledore whispered.

He stepped back, nodding his head to Snape, letting him know that, finally, his job was done and that both children were finally safe. Snape took one final look at the sleeping child and vanished.

Snape's face began to fade into black smoke. Suddenly, she was thrust back into Dumbledore's office. She could tell that this was a recent memory, for the Dumbledore and Snape that stood before her looked like what she remembered. They did not wear the youthfulness that the other memories held within them. This memory had happened just months ago.

Snape stood, looking at Dumbledore with a stunned expression. Dumbledore was breathing heavy, a cup in his hand. He looked as if he were in pain. Snape looked at the man's right hand, blackened from fingertip to wrist. It dangled over the side of his desk, unmoving. He ran to Dumbledore, uttering incantations, trying to make Dumbledore finish the last of the liquid inside the cup. 

"Why did you try it on, Albus, why?" Snape yelled in anger.

The ring he was referring to lay behind them on a desk. Snape could see the newly formed cracks in the ring. It was a sign of what Dumbledore had done.

"Severus, please," Dumbledore said desperately.

Dumbledore looked down at his dead hand, his eyes glossing over. 

"How long?" he whispered.

Snape was silent, looking at the man before him. He swallowed a few times, not wanting to answer the man's question. He sat down heavily in the chair beside his friend, his eyes looking from Dumbledore's hand to the ring.

"Months, a year at most," Snape quietly answered.

Dumbledore's eyes looked pained at hearing of his mortality. Too quickly, Snape watched as a change began to take shape in Dumbledore. His eyes went from looking pained to looking determined. They fell straight to Snape.

"Severus-"

"I can make more potions, though it will not stop the poison completely, it will slow it down," Snape interrupted.

"Severus-"

"I will get to work on it immediately; no one will be the wiser," replied Snape, again interrupting Dumbledore.

"Severus, please," Dumbledore whispered.

"Do not ask it of me!" Snape screamed.

"It is the only way-"

Snape jumped from the chair, turning his back on him as he spoke. "Do not ignore me, Severus," Dumbledore said.

Snape turned on his heels, his eyes blazing with pain, fury. He looked at Dumbledore, begging him not to speak his next words.

"You must be the one to kill me, Severus," Dumbledore whispered.

"ENOUGH!" Snape screamed.

"I-I am dying already," Dumbledore said low.

"I can delay the poison, Albus. I can delay it until we find some way to stop it from spreading. You cannot give up now!" Snape pleaded.

Dumbledore took a deep, slow breath, his eyes and face looking tired. Snape took a step towards the man but stopped short.

"I am going to die, but I want to be the one to choose the path of my death. I do not want to be killed by any Death Eater, Severus, especially not by Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I cannot!" Severus whispered, his head shaking forcefully.

"Yes, you can. When the time comes, you will do what you must to protect Harry and Aileen. You have already promised me that much!" Dumbledore retorted.

Without a word, Snape ran towards the man, falling at his feet. He was throwing himself at the man's mercy. His head was bowed, his whispers reaching Dumbledore's ears.

"Please, do not ask this of me. Please, do not ask this of me," Snape whispered.

Dumbledore laid his hand gently on Snape's shoulder. Snape grabbed Dumbledore's robes, twisting them in his hands, his fists turning white.

"You came to me all those years ago, because you wanted to protect the one you loved. I know how much I failed you in not being able to protect Lily Potter. I can give you the chance with Aileen that you never had with Lily. The moment Voldemort trusts you completely will be the moment his plans will unravel. By my death, I can give you such the occasion to earn his trust. And in doing so, you will have the opportunity to protect Harry and Aileen completely."

"If I do as you ask, I will lose her forever!" Snape cried in anguish.

"And if you do not do as I ask, you will lose her anyway," Dumbledore breathed.

Snape jerked his head up, the tears gleaming in his eyes as the light above their heads shown down.

"I would rather die at the hands of someone I have grown to care about, than to be struck down in hatred. Do not let them be the one to kill me, Severus. Do not let my last moments be filled with their hate-filled eyes. Do not let my last moments be filled with their hate-filled words. Give me a chance to meet death in peace, in love," Dumbledore quietly said.

Snape closed his eyes, the first tears falling down his pale cheeks. His face crumbled in agony, his fists letting go of Dumbledore's robes. He looked as if the decision had already been made for him, and there was no way of stopping what was to come. He was a man with no way out.

"When?" Snape croaked.

"When the time is right, Severus, it will be known," Dumbledore responded.

Everything faded from Aileen's sight. She rose from the waters, her eyes staring into the darkened water, yet not seeing anything. The memories were over and Snape used his wand to gather them up and place them back in his mind. Aileen did not move, could not move. Her hands held the sides of the Pensieve, her breath coming out hard and fast. She had so many things running through her mind in that moment, so many things she wanted to say. Her mouth would not cooperate, and no words could be formed. She stared at the dark water, for it was all that she could do. Snape had just showed her who he truly was, and what he truly had been doing.

"He had asked so much of me, and in the end, I gave him exactly what he needed," Snape said softly.

Aileen slowly looked up, the water on her face mixing with the tears running from her eyes. Snape wasn't the bad guy. He was exactly as Aileen had always thought he was. Without question, without hesitation, she ran to him. Her arms were thrown around his neck and she held him close to her. Snape wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in her scent. She knew the truth now, knew the demons he had been carrying with him.

He leaned back, grabbing her face softly in his hands and crushing his lips to hers. She welcomed him, savoring the feel of him. He had done so much to protect her, done so much to protect Harry. At the thought of Harry, Aileen remembered Snape's memory of Lily, Harry's mother. She would ask Snape about her, but right now, she would live in the present, in this moment with him.

He picked her up off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist and moving them towards his bed. As gently as he could, Snape laid Aileen down, taking her mouth in his. Their movements were urgent, their touches desperate. This time, Snape helped Aileen with his buttons, throwing his shirt aside as quickly as he could. As soon as their clothes were on the floor, he sat up, bringing her into his lap. She kissed everywhere she could on his face, tasting him. The tears ran from both their eyes, and Aileen kissed them away from his face, tasting the saltiness. He held her tightly to him, their skin becoming as one.

"Look at me," Snape panted softly.

Aileen did as he wished, staring into his black orbs, losing herself in his touch. They spent the remainder of their love making staring into each other's eyes.

She lay in his arms, her back to his chest. It had been months since she had felt this safe, this loved. He was rubbing her bare arm gently, the feeling setting off goose bumps all throughout her body. There were so many questions to ask, but Aileen did not want to spoil the moment. Snape must have felt her apprehension, for he turned her softly towards him. She stared at his chest for a moment, running her fingers through his curls.

"You can ask me anything, Aileen," he whispered.

She finally looked up at him, smiling softly. How would she begin her questions, knowing that she was about to delve into his past, into his memory that was painful for him?

"The woman, Harry's mother?" she asked softly.

Snape sighed deeply, his breath caressing her face.

"I hesitated on showing you that memory, for I did not want to hurt you. Yes, there was a time where I loved Lily Evans Potter, a part of me still does, and the night she died a part of me died with her. I was a dead man walking until fate brought you back into my life. I have never felt more alive than I do with you by my side. Though a part of me will always love Lily, Aileen, you have my heart, soul, mind and body," Snape said low.

Aileen reached up, lightly touching Snape's lips with hers. Surprisingly, she did not feel the sting at hearing that Snape had loved another before her. What mattered was that he loved her in this moment. Snape deepened the kiss, and Aileen found herself wanting more. There were more questions, and the love making could come later. She broke the kiss, looking back up at Snape.

"Everyone thinks you murdered Dumbledore. You have to tell them the truth."

Snape began shaking his head. "No, Aileen. No one is to know what you know. If it is known of my allegiance, all that I have worked for these years would be lost. I am willing to take the wrath of the Order and everyone who backed Dumbledore, because I am exactly in the position that Albus said I would be in if I killed him. Everything is working according to how he said it would. You must promise me that you will not say a word."

Aileen did not answer, not knowing if she could promise such a thing. The members of the Order, Harry, they were all ready to kill him and would do it without hesitation. If they knew the truth, they would not harm him.

"Aileen, promise me!" Snape demanded.

Moments later, she nodded her head in agreement, though her heart was screaming at her not to.

"You attacked George Weasley, why?" Aileen asked. It was a question that didn't make sense to her. He had saved her from certain death, yet attacked George.

"That, I can assure you, was an accident. One of the Death Eaters had trailed them, coming very close to where they were flying. I raised my wand to curse the Death Eater, to protect them, but at that moment I heard you scream. The curse went flying from my wand, bouncing off the Death Eater and hitting George. Hearing you scream, watching you fall from Moody's broom, I lost control for a split second and I hit the boy. I did not realize what I had done until much later, for I was already flying towards you before the curse ever reached him," Snape said quietly.

Aileen closed her eyes, feeling the blame overtake her. It was her fault George lost his ear.

"No, no, do not do that, Aileen. It was not your fault. I take full responsibility on myself. I should have been in better control, but the fear of hearing you scream and watching you plummet towards the earth made my mind go into a frenzy," Snape whispered, his voice sounded determined.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing her bare shoulder, moving up her neck, until he was kissing her closed eyelids. "My only thought in that moment was getting to you. I did not care if anyone saw what I did. I only wanted to save the woman I loved," he breathed.

She opened her eyes, reaching up to caress his face. He sighed peacefully at her touch, feeling her hands roam his face.

"Draco?" Aileen whispered, so scared of his response.

"He is fine, Aileen, though he is scared and missing you more than he can bear. He was forced into all of this by the Dark Lord. When Lucius failed him in getting the Prophecy, he wanted to punish the Malfoys, so he used Draco. I knew he would not succeed and was trying to help him. He talks of you often, though most of the time it reduces him to tears," Snape answered.

"Where is he?" Aileen whispered, the tears forming in her eyes.

"He is at Malfoy Manor with the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. I-I know what you are thinking, Aileen, and it is impossible for you to see him."

Before Aileen could respond, there was a knock on the door. Snape grabbed Aileen, pulling her from the bed immediately. As quickly as they could, they put their clothes back on, their eyes darting towards the door. Again, the person behind the door knocked, only it turned into banging. As soon as they were dressed, He grabbed Aileen, pulling her towards the corner of the room.

"Listen to me, Aileen, you know the truth now. You know that I was never a traitor. You know that my loyalties have always lain with Dumbledore and the Order. I have a role to play if I want to see this thing through. The person that I have to become is horrible, but you must not ever forget who I truly am. You must not forget the truth." Snape's voice was urgent, and Aileen nodded her head in agreement with everything that he said.

The banging became loud and rapid.

"Okay, get in the corner beside the bed. I want you to curl up into a ball, and do not look over at me. Whatever I say, you do it as if you fear for your life, understood?" he asked her quickly.

"I understand," Aileen whispered.

He kissed her forehead quickly and sent her on her way. She did what he asked of her, curling herself into a ball and facing the wall. Her body was shivering from the coldness of the room and from being on the cold, hard floor. Snape gave her a moment to get settled, making himself go back to the stern, horrible man he pretended to be.

Swinging the door open, he seethed with anger. "What-is-it?" he drawled out.

"P-Pardon the intrusion, Severus, but Lucius Malfoy is here to see you. He has brought his son back with him. He requests a word with you," Pius Thickness said.

Snape allowed the man's eyes to roam around the room. If he looked as though he were shielding Aileen, it would seem suspicious. He watched as Pius spotted Aileen's shaking form on the floor. The man's eyes lit up and Snape's sneer deepened. He looked as though he would have loved to show this man exactly what he thought of him. The way he was staring at Aileen all but broke Snape's hold on his anger.

"I will be there momentarily," Snape growled.

Pius looked back at Snape, his eyes widening at the sneer that greeted him. He stumbled away from the door, heading as far away from Snape as possible.

"Take the girl to the holding cells with the others. I want no one going in or out until I return to retrieve her. If anyone tries to touch her…they will deal with me and then the Dark Lord! Everyone is to stay away from the holding cells, is that understood?" Snape hissed at the brother and sister outside the door.

They walked into the room, roughly picking Aileen up. She remained with her head bowed, not wanting to see the look on Snape's face. It would not be very friendly. The whole time, she kept reminding herself of the truth, of who he really was. She knew the whole truth. The brother and sister pulled her out of the room, taking her straight to the holding cell. She passed Snape, seeing only the bottom of his robes, and holding back the urge to reach out to him.

When they came into the view of the holding cells, the students and teachers inside began to gasp and sob. They all scooted back, as far as they could, when the sister opened the cell. The brother roughly threw Aileen inside. She fell to her knees, scooting away from the door. Someone grabbed her by the arms, bringing her to her feet. Aileen looked up into McGonagall's scared face, and she wrapped her arms around the woman, thankful to see her unharmed.

It wasn't until after the brother and sister left, taking with them the Dementors that guarded the holding cell that Aileen realized what Snape had just done. With her in the holding cell with everyone, no one would be coming to torment any of the students and teachers. A broad smile began to grow as she watched their captors walk away. Snape had just made it possible for the members of the Order to attempt a rescue without anyone being in their paths, for Aileen knew word of what was happening at Hogwarts had reached them by now.


	23. Hogwarts Year Seven Part Two

Snape walked down the hallway, Pius at his side. He felt the man staring at him out of the corner of his eye, the fear evident. Snape thought that was good, let the man fear him. He was angry, angry that he had been taken away from Aileen, but he knew she was safe inside the holding cell with the others. No one would disobey his orders, fearing the wrath of the Dark Lord. They all knew Snape was his right hand man, and what he said would be obeyed. It was the last protection he could offer the students and staff at Hogwarts.

Snape walked straight into the Great Hall. He looked at Lucius and Draco standing there. Lucius looked worse than he had ever seen the man. His usual long, tidy hair was a mess atop his shoulders. Underneath his eyes were large, black bags. His time at Azkaban had not been nice to him, and being back under the Dark Lord's shadow was even worse. Draco stared at him, his eyes looking frightened. Snape hated that the boy had been pulled into this mess, his childhood stolen from him completely. Draco had to grow up too fast. The fact that they were here did not sit well with Snape, and his fears were only confirmed when he came to a stop in front of Lucius.

"Where is she?" Lucius asked.

Snape looked at him, not speaking. Who he was referring too was no mystery. Snape knew exactly who Lucius was referring to, and he felt the hairs on the back of his head stand on end. He could not lie to them, for he saw they already knew the truth. Lucius knew Aileen was at Hogwarts. He remained calm, as if they were discussing the weather.

"It is good to see you too, Lucius. I must ask for whom are you speaking of?" Snape said lightly.

Lucius' face grew dark. He looked at Snape, as if he could strangle the very neck on which his head sat upon. Snape remained calm, though his heart was hammering in his ears.

"You know of whom I speak, Severus. Where-is-she!" he ground out.

Snape looked over at Draco, seeing the fear rising in his eyes. He took a wild guess and thought that the boy didn't want to be here, didn't want to find Aileen. That was good. Perhaps Snape could use that to his benefit, for he would not let Lucius touch a hair on Aileen's head.

"There are many females under the roof of Hogwarts. Perhaps you could be more specific," Snape said.

Lucius took a step towards him, his face burning red with anger. Snape looked down, seeing his hand going towards his wand. He began to sneer at the man, begging him to draw his wand, begging him to give him a reason to strike.

"You've been locked up in Azkaban too long, my friend. Remove that wand, and it will be the last thing you ever do. I am stronger and faster than you at this moment and I will not hesitate," Snape said low, his voice dark.

Lucius' hand froze in the air, inches from his wand. His eyes went wide at Snape's words, yet he did not dare try and remove his wand. Snape turned his eyes towards Draco again, speaking only to the boy.

"Get your father out of her before he does something that will make me regret my actions!"

Draco grabbed a hold of his father's arm, trying to pull him towards the exit, but Lucius wasn't done. He jerked his arm out of Draco's hold, storming back towards Snape. He did not flinch as Lucius came within inches of his face. Even though Snape felt as though his back was against the wall, he did not dare show anything but boredom.

"Where is the girl, Severus? I need the Dark Lord's daughter!" Lucius yelled in his face.

There was an audible gasp from behind them, and Snape turned slowly to see Pius standing at the doorway. Snape felt the color drain from his face, but he remained rooted to the spot, his eyes shooting daggers at the man.

"Please, Severus, I am begging you! I-I have to find a way back into the Dark Lord's good graces. The only way to do that is by delivering his daughter…please!" Lucius whispered, grabbing a hold of Snape's robes.

Snape turned his attention back towards the man standing in front of him. Draco looked from his father to Snape, his head slowly shaking. His eyes stared at Snape, wide and fearful. He understood the danger Aileen was in and what his father was asking.

"I cannot help you," Snape answered low.

"You are lying, Severus!" Lucius screamed in rage. He pushed his way past Snape, heading towards Pius. "You are protecting the girl, something I will be telling the Dark Lord. If you will not help me, perhaps Pius will!"

Snape acted on instinct, walking swiftly towards Lucius and grabbing him. He threw the man behind him, watching him fall to the floor. He stood before Lucius, his eyes showing anger, showing his rage. Inside, he did not feel anger and rage but pure, utter fear.

"You will not use the girl to get back in the Dark Lord's good graces. You have lost the privilege of standing beside the Dark Lord, Lucius. You have fallen from your pedestal, and you will rot with the rest of them," Snape said.

He desperately tried to make it sound as if he were opposing Lucius to keep his place beside Voldemort. It was the only explanation that would not get him killed. His hands began to shake, and he covered them inside his robes. He could see by the look in Lucius' eyes, the man would not back down, not until Aileen was in his grasps. If Snape had to, he would kill Lucius Malfoy.

"You will regret this," Lucius whispered, standing to his feet.

The man turned towards his son, grabbing him roughly and they both vanished. Snape stared at the place where they had been standing, fearing what he would tell the Dark Lord. Everything was unraveling before him; everything he had worked so hard to achieve was slipping through his hands. He had to think quickly, had to act at once before everything was lost.

He turned, beginning to walk from the Great Hall when he noticed that Pius was no longer standing before him. Snape felt it in his gut, felt it so strongly he cried out in terror. Without a second thought, he ran as fast as his legs would take him. He ran out of the Great Hall, down the darkened hallway towards the dungeons, the whole time a voice was screaming at him to run faster.

 

Aileen sat on the hard, cold floor beside McGonagall, trying her best to calm the sobbing around her. The students were scared to death. Night had begun to fall, causing the holding cell to appear draped in shadows. She herself could feel the biting fear taking hold, knowing exactly what surrounded the school. Where was the Order? Surly word would have reached them by now. Why had they not come to help them?

As if an answer to her prayer, she began to hear feet running towards the dungeons. Slowly, she rose to her feet, feeling elated for the first time since Snape had left her. Help had arrived, she just knew it. The doors to the dungeons were thrown open and Aileen, along with several students and teachers, stepped forward. They looked out into the darkness, seeing who had come to their rescue. It was not what Aileen had expected.

Suddenly, two Dementors appeared before them, causing an outcry of screams. Aileen, on instinct stumbled backwards. The whole of the group shifted as far back as possible, anything to get away from the creatures. The air around the students and teachers became as cold as ice. Several people fell to their knees, caught in agonizing screams. It hit Aileen, the Dementors were attacking them.

"Get back from the bars!" Aileen screamed.

It did no good, for there was no room to move. The people caught in the front began to scream, reliving nightmares too horrible to imagine. The Dementors drew closer, as if to pass through the bars. Aileen looked on helplessly as they did just that. Everyone underneath them fell to their knees, including Aileen. In her mind, the red eyes and the shrill laughter began. She grabbed her head, closing her eyes to fight off the feeling of helplessness. It was too much to bear, too much to take. On and on it went, until Aileen began to feel herself drowning in the sorrow, never to return to the light again.

"Get them off me! Please, someone get them off me! There're going to eat me alive!" yelled someone to Aileen's left.

All around her, the screams became louder, her own matching them in volume. Through wide-eyes, she began watching as one of the Dementors came close to a sixth-year girl in Hufflepuff. Her horror-stricken face stared at the faceless beast. Aileen screamed out as she watched the Dementor began to suck the girl's soul. Her face floated towards the Dementor, as if made of mist.

"Leave her alone! Stop it!" Aileen screamed.

This got the attention of the second Dementor, its head turning slowly towards Aileen. A hand clamped down on her shoulder. Aileen felt McGonagall pull her back, pushing her behind her body. The woman was no match for the thing as it floated past her, knocking her flat on her face with horrible, evil images. The woman screamed out her terror.

Aileen was frozen to the spot as the Dementor lowered itself to within inches of her face. She was helpless to stop the thing from sucking her soul. She was helpless to stop as the red eyes and the shrill laughter could be heard in her mind, not knowing that she herself was screaming. As with every other time, the Dementor shot back away from her, as if she had burned it. A howling scream came from its covered mouth.

When the Dementor let her go, Aileen hit the floor, feeling the strength seep out of her. It was just like the night she was attacked trying to get to the Quidditch Pitch. She felt the darkness surround her, but she fought against it, refusing it to take her under. Snape would be back soon. He would protect her and get those horrible, vile creatures away from her.

Again, there were footsteps coming towards the cell door, and Aileen desperately hoped it was Snape. She heard the cell doors open, someone walking in. She did not have the strength to look up. She felt hands grab her arms, dragging her from the cell. Only when she was lying on her back, looking up into the darkness, did she realize that it was not Snape who had come and drug her out. Her eyes were staring into those of Pius Thicknesse.

Two men grabbed her roughly, pulling her to her feet and slamming her into the wall opposite the holding cell. The breath was instantly knocked from her body, the pain searing down her spine. She opened her mouth to cry out, but nothing was heard.

"What is your name?" Pius asked softly, his breath hitting her face.

Aileen did not speak, just stared at him. She felt as if she could rip the smile from him, clawing her fingernails down his face. His smile widened, as if he already knew the answer to his question.

"Do not make me ask again," he said, slowly turning behind him.

Aileen looked over, gasping at what she saw. The brother and sister were holding McGonagall by the arms, a Dementor floating slowly towards her. The woman's eyes were wide, her face filled with terror. She began struggling with the two holding her captive, but their holds did not budge. She was a sitting duck, forced to watch as the Dementor continued his slow movements towards her.

"What…is…your…name," Pius asked, a finger running softly down Aileen's cheek.

She closed her eyes, knowing she was trapped, knowing she would have to tell the truth. Where in God's name was Snape?

"A-Aileen," she whispered.

The Dementor kept moving towards McGonagall. Aileen jerked, trying to get out of the hold the two men had on her. She desperately wanted to help the woman.

"I need more than that, love," Pius purred.

At that moment, there was banging outside the door. Snape's voice could be heard yelling for them to open the door. It dawned on Aileen that they had used a charm, barring the door to where Snape could not get in.

"They will suck her soul dry if you do not give me your name," Pius whispered.

Looking from the door Snape was trying to break down to McGonagall's fearful face, Aileen knew she had no choice. Pius already knew who she was, he just needed confirmation.

"Aileen Riddle," she whispered.

Pius' eyes lit up, his smile stretching until every tooth could be seen. Suddenly, there was a loud blast from the door Snape was trying to get into. Pius grabbed Aileen from the two men, holding her in front of him. His wand was pointed at her throat as Snape came into view, his wand pointed at Pius. His eyes looked at the scene before him, his face red with fury.

"You dare to disobey my orders, Pius?" Snape seethed.

"You've been keeping secrets, Severus! Lucky for the Dark Lord I am here!" he whispered with a laugh.

Before Aileen could brace herself, she watched as blackness surrounded her, and Snape's face began to dissolve. She began to scream his name, but the air in her lungs was sucked from her mouth. Her very body felt as if it was being squeezed by an invisible force, her eyes feeling as though they would pop from their sockets. Her ears felt such pressure that they began to ring in pain. Pius' hold on her did not let up, but squeezed harder.

As suddenly as it began, it ended. Aileen and Pius were thrown to the ground. Her head was spinning, her mind not working properly, but she understood what had just happened. Pius had Apparated them away from Hogwarts. She raised her eyes, looking around her surroundings at a familiar building in front of her. Aileen found herself staring at Malfoy Manor.

Pius was to his feet, grabbing her roughly and dragging her towards the front door. Aileen began to struggle, began kicking her feet and arms to get away from him. He stopped, bending down and grabbing her by the waist. Surprising her with strength she did not know he had, he lifted her from the ground, kicking and screaming, and carried her towards the Mansion.

The door to the Mansion swung open, though there was no one present to greet them. It was as if their presence was expected. To Aileen's horror, Pius carried her down to the third floor, the floor her and Draco were forbidden to go to when she lived here. Light barely streamed down the long hallway surrounding them. The ominous people in the portraits on the wall followed them with their eyes. The coldness was so palpable that it seeped into Aileen's skin, causing her to shiver.

Pius entered a room, lit only by the fire in the fireplace. In an instant, Aileen stopped struggling, stilling her movements at once. There were several people present in the room, but Aileen's eyes were only on one. He stood before the fireplace, the whiteness of his skin making him look transparent in the light shining on him. Aileen met his red eyes, slit and slanted like that of a snake. His face looked surprised, but soon a smile began to grow on his face.

Pius threw her before Voldemort. She fell to the ground with a thud, keeping her head bent low and not looking up to his face. She was shaking in fear and rage, her fingers dug into the expensive rug she lay upon. There were several gasps behind her, and someone cried out in shock. Aileen recognized the voice instantly as being Narcisssa. She slowly moved her shaking head to the side, searching the faces that stared at her. They fell upon the wide, terrified eyes of Draco. His face had lost all its color, his mouth hanging open as if to scream. His body was shaking as violently as her own.

"Our prodigal daughter has returned to us, Bellatrix," said the high, soft voice of Voldemort.

Her eyes moved swiftly to see someone walking slowly towards her. Bellatrix stared at her, her eyes as wide as everyone else's. Her face looked shocked and stunned. Bellatrix stopped beside Voldemort, looking down on Aileen. She bent down, reaching her hand out towards Aileen's face. Aileen forced herself to stay still. She forced herself not to move an inch as the woman's cold hand touched her cheek. Bellatrix slowly moved the hair away from Aileen's face, almost lovingly.

Suddenly, Aileen was jerked upwards, suspended in mid-air. Bellatrix stumbled back, as if she had been burned, her fearful eyes moving towards Voldemort. Aileen's arms were stretched out at her side. She could not move any part of her body. Slowly, she began to turn, Voldemort following her as she did. He stared at her, his eyes turning dark. Aileen feared he would tear her apart where she floated in the air. Her muscles were being pulled to the very brink. She began to whimper in pain, her eyes closing as tears of pain rolled down her cheeks.

"You attacked me that night. Your own father," he whispered to her. "I do not forgive such transgressions that easily, Aileen, especially from my own blood."

The invisible hold that had her suspended in the air tightened, causing her to cry out in pain. Searing, hot pain traveled from her head to her feet. The sound of shrill laughter traveled to her ears, and she recognized the sound at once. Bellatrix stood close to Voldemort, laughing at her daughter's pain.

The moment Aileen felt she could take no more, the invisible hold was released and she crumbled to the ground. She rolled on her side, feeling her muscles ache with the movement. She was facing the part of the room where the people stood, where Draco stood. His face looked at her helplessly, his eyes filling with his own tears. Aileen could do nothing but wait for the next wave of assaults to come her way. She understood that her father was meaning to torture her.

"M-My Lord, the moment I realized the truth, I-I brought her here right away!" Pius said, bowing his head low.

Voldemort moved his snake-like eyes towards the man cowering before him. It seemed as though the people in the room took a step back, waiting with bated breath for what he would do.

"You did not think I was unaware of where my own daughter was did you, Pius?" he asked softly.

The man's head slowly raised, his eyes looking uncertainly at Voldemort. Sweat poured from his forehead and above his lip.

"Do you think me in the dark, Pius? Or is it possible I am all knowing? I am in control?"

Pius bowed his head again, walking slowly away from Voldemort. "I-I m-meant no h-harm, My L-Lord!" he said desperately.

There was a sound of someone walking into the room. Everyone turned towards the newest arrival. Aileen slowly moved her head to see who had come to see her being tortured. It took all the strength she had left not to cry out. Snape strolled through the room, as if nothing was amiss. His face was cold as stone, void of all emotions. Aileen begged him to look at her, begged him with her eyes, but he never looked down at her. His attention was only on the man standing over Aileen.

"Ah, Severus, good of you to join us," Voldemort said lightly.

"It was him, My Lord! He knew of the girl's identity and he withheld it from you!" Pius cried, his finger pointing in Snape's direction.

"It's true My Lord! I had gone to Severus to retrieve the girl, but he refused to hand her over," Lucius called out softly.

Voldemort turned from Snape to look at the two men, his face turning dark at once. He stepped over Aileen's body, heading to stand before Pius and Lucius, who had walked forward when he had spoken. Both men fell to their knees, their body shaking in fear. Neither man looked into Voldemort's eyes as he stood before them.

"Pathetic, both of you," Voldemort said softly. His voice sounded as if he were speaking to children.

Both Pius and Lucius knelt lower, their noses plastered against the cold floor. Aileen slowly reached her hand out, reaching towards Snape's foot. He had walked towards her in the middle of Voldemort's rebuke on the two men. Her shaking fingers found their mark, slithering over the top of his black boot. She grabbed a hold, as if he could give her the strength to pick herself up off the floor. She raised her eyes to look at him, finding his black orbs staring at her. His face did not show an ounce of emotion, but his eyes were swimming with what his face refused to show. He showed her his terror and helplessness, knowing he could not help her out of the situation.

"I did not expect any different from you, Pius, but you Lucius, I expected you to know that I am in control of the very air that she breathes. You should have realized that I am in control of the very ground on which my own blood walks," Voldemort said.

"He assumed he could use the girl to get himself back in your good graces, My Lord," Snape said quietly.

"Did he now?" Voldemort said, his voice giving off his amusement.

The moment the Dark Lord turned back to Snape, he took a step forward, breaking Aileen's hold of his foot. Her hand slithered back to her weakened body, as cold as the air around her. Snape had supplied her a moment to feel him close to her, but as her father stared at him, he had no choice but to break the connection.

"Again, how pathetic," Voldemort said.

In the blink of an eye, he reached down, grabbing Lucius and holding him up by the throat, his legs dangling in mid-air. Behind them, both Narcissa and Draco screamed, watching their husband and father being strangled by the Dark Lord. All smiles and amusement drained from Voldemort's face, and he was looking upon Lucius as if he were something vile and horrible.

"You lost the chance to be in my good graces when you failed in retrieving the Prophecy, Lucius. You are lucky that I did not let you rot in that cell in Azkaban. It is no longer you who I find in my favor, remember it!" he whispered vehemently.

The man's face was turning a sickly purple color, his eyes bulging from his sockets. Narcissa had taken a few steps towards her helpless husband, her hands stifling her scream. Draco held her back, fearful of his mother approaching Voldemort. Lucius was thrown to the ground, wheezing and breathing life back into his bruised lungs. He scooted away from the Dark Lord, his hands rubbing his swollen neck. As soon as he was in reach of his wife, she grabbed him, pulling him the rest of the way to her. She fell to her knees, holding him closely, sobbing on his shoulders.

"Aileen has been in the place where I have allowed her to be. Have you not questioned why I have not gone after her?" Voldemort asked to no one in particular, although several people turned their attention to Pius and Lucius. "With Dumbledore dead, I have been able to get to my daughter any moment I choose. Why is it then, that these two pathetic men think me incapable of handling my own blood! Severus has been aware of this, watching her every move for me!" he screamed.

No one answered, but their heads bowed, breaking eye contact with the angry Dark Lord. Aileen flinched at his words, her body continuing to shake in fear. If she could just make herself get off the floor, yet it was as if an invisible weight sat on her back. She could not move an inch.

"My Lord, if you will, allow me to take Aileen back to the school before the Order becomes aware of the situation," Snape said gently.

"Yes, the Order," Voldemort said, laughing softly. "The Order had accepted my own blood into their circle of trust. I find it so ironic. I assumed I could use her to infiltrate the group, but my own child has formed a barrier around my influence on her mind. Not to say that my plan failed, I just underestimated her loyalties."

"My Lord?" Snape said slow and uncertain.

Voldemort turned his full attention to Snape, walking back towards the man. He stood perfectly still, allowing the man to look him directly in the eye. He did not bow like the others, did not cower away from the Dark Lord.

"I can find no other use for her, Severus," Voldemort said matter-of-factly.

It was at this moment that Snape did bow before Voldemort. He bent his head low as he spoke.

"My Lord, I have served you for years, doing your bidding and bringing down Dumbledore on your word. I have been a good and faithful servant to you, and I must ask that you spare the girl's life, giving her to me as a reward for my service," Snape whispered.

"You feel you are owed something, Severus?" Voldemort asked surprised.

"N-No, My Lord, I am owed nothing, but I have found the girl pleasing, and I wish to have her as my own."

Snape's voice finally cracked, revealing the terror he felt. Aileen closed her eyes and fought against the sobs wanting to come out. Snape was pleading for her life, in the process, putting his own life in danger. Above them, Voldemort began to laugh a high-pitched laugh. He turned, staring at the people in the room, who joined in his laughter.

"Severus Snape, begging for my daughter's life?" Voldemort laughed, the sound growing louder.

Suddenly, his laughter died and he grabbed Snape by the throat, as he had done Lucius earlier, though he only raised him to his feet. His red, snake-like eyes stared daggers into Snape, and Aileen realized he was reading Snape's mind. He was searching for something, but what it was, Aileen did not know. Snape did not fight him, but stared deep into his eyes, allowing him into his mind. Aileen watched, fearful of what her father was going to do. A smile began to grow on Voldemort's face, as if he were pleased with what he saw. His hold on Snape loosened, letting him go completely. Snape coughed a few times, breathing in air as rapidly as he could.

"I see no reason not to grant you what you wish, Severus, although, I do not forgive easily. My daughter has done an injustice to me, and I just cannot allow her to walk away, no matter the plans you have for her in your mind, though I do agree with what you will do to her. It is not enough to satisfy my hunger for vengeance. I must be the one to punish her for her disloyalties. Her mother and I must be the one to discipline her, for if you spare the rod, you spoil the child," Voldemort said chuckling.

Snape's eyes went wide, the only movement seen from him. Not caring who saw, Aileen reached out to him again, but he stepped to the side, not allowing her to touch him. She sobbed weakly, fearing what was to come. What would her father do to her? How much pain would she have to endure?

"Greyback, if you will assist us," Voldemort said softly.

A huge mean-looking man strode towards Aileen, grabbing her roughly around the waist. She looked at Snape, her hand reaching out to him, her sobs rising. He watched her, his face remaining passive, but his eyes were screaming. Aileen found her voice, though weak as it was, she began to scream for help. In a hoarse whisper, she called to Snape, begging him to help her. Greyback jerked her around, and her contact with him was broken. Her eyes roamed the faces before her, landing on Draco. Again her hand reached out, whispering screams reaching his ears. He made a move to go to her, but both Lucius and Narcissa stopped him. Narcissa was holding her son close, her wide-eyes staring at Aileen. She was whispering soothing words to her son, trying to calm his hysterical cries.

"My Lord, I beg of you! Do not do this! I will punish her myself, until she is aware of her disloyalty to you!" Snape begged.

"Severus, I have given you what you desire, sparing her life, but I will be the one to punish my child for her transgressions. I require you to go back to Hogwarts to fulfill your place as Headmaster. When I have come to the end, of which I feel my anger satisfied, I will send her back to you. She will be very much alive, but in what shape I cannot say," Voldemort said.

With that, the Dark Lord turned his back on Snape and followed Greyback and Bellatrix out of the room. The moment Snape was out of eyesight, Aileen lost her will completely, growing limp in the man's arms. Her fears were so that she felt they would suffocate her. It was the fear of the unknown that had her begging her father and mother once Greyback laid her on a cold table in the darkened room they had walked in to. She begged them, pleaded with them to not harm her, to remember who she was, remember she was their daughter. Aileen realized, just before the pain began, that she would have had better luck pleading with a pillar of stone, for there was no love and affection in her parents cold, dead eyes.

Time did not exist anymore. Days, hours, seconds had no bearing on the place that Aileen was in. She lay on the floor, blood oozing from her swollen face. Her eyes were barely slits, swollen shut by the beating she endured earlier. She could not speak, not even to whisper. Her screaming sobs had stopped hours before, her voice completely gone. She was unaware if she was alone in the darkened room or if there were others with her. Her eyes, what little sight she had, stared at the word written on her bare arm. Her blood oozed from the crooked letters dug into her skin by the end of a knife. Her skin read traitor, reminding her of her loyalties to those who her father opposed. Bellatrix had done a fine job of carving her own daughter's arm. Even now, Aileen could hear the horrible laughter in her ears, the maddening look in the woman's eyes.

Her father was not to be outdone though, using the Cruciatus Curse on her, as if he were blessing her. Even now, he stood before her, his wand outstretched and pointed towards her body. Aileen knew it was coming, could feel it in the pit of her stomach, and no matter how much she tried to prepare herself, the pain was more than she could bear. When the curse hit her, her mouth opened in a silent scream, her head twisting from side to side, her body convulsing violently. There were no words for such pain. There was no way to describe the absolute power of pain such a curse invoked. Aileen felt as if she were being torn from the inside out, feeling as if being burned mind, body, and soul. Not even the thought of Snape could ease the pain she felt. Aileen was trapped in the uttermost parts of Hell.

How long this went on, Aileen had no clue. All she was aware of was the peaceful moments between the assaults on her. She grabbed a hold of those few seconds, cherishing them. What she did not realize was those few blissful moments of peace would come to an end.

Greyback was upon her at once, forcing her to stand, but she was too weak and began sliding to the floor. He held her up, Voldemort and Bellatrix standing behind her. The stench of the man holding her up surrounded her, causing the bile to rise in her throat. Greyback grabbed the back of her shirt, ripping it to pieces, exposing her back. She had no time to think, no time to guess at what was happening next, when a searing pain, one that put the Curiatus Curse to shame, erupted on the skin of her back. The utter devastation it caused in her body awoke a surge of energy, something she didn't realize she had anymore.

Aileen grabbed a hold of Greyback, her fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt, and began struggling to get away. She kicked and beat the man, but he never let her go and only strengthening his hold. Again and again, the pain came, her back feeling as if the flesh was falling away. It did not stop, but began to speed up, one after the other, the strikes fell upon her back, until finally, they ceased.

Greyback dropped her to the floor at once, her body crumbling to the cold surface, but the pain remained on her back. Vaguely, she could see Voldemort standing beside her, his wand in his hand. Whatever he had done to her, his wand had been the weapon. She remained as still as stone as he got down on his hands and knees, his savage face coming to within inches of her own.

"Severus should know by now that I never keep my promises," he whispered. "You will die tonight, my child."

Voldemort moved his glowing red eyes towards Greyback, nodding his head. Aileen was pulled up off the floor by her hair, being drug out of the room. Compared to the pain in her back, the pain her head felt like a tickle. She was drug into the room where she had first seen her parents and where most of the Death Eaters still remained. There were audible gasps as Aileen came into view. Through the crumbling pain, she could have sworn she heard Draco's cries, though she could not be sure. She was pulled to her feet, her battered back rubbing against Greyback's chest, causing her to cry out in pain. Voldemort stood before her, his wand pointed at her chest. He was going to kill her, and Aileen knew that there was nothing no one could do to stop it.

"Any last words?" he said softly to her, his voice sounding so caring.

In that moment, all thought of pain and death ceased. In its place, she felt a strong sense of hatred and anger that filled her body. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to scream at the horrible man, but she knew there was only one thing that would make him angry. There was only one person's name that would cause Aileen to have the last laugh.

"Y-You have not d-defeated me, and H-Harry is g-going to k-kill you. I-I will be w-waiting in H-Hell for y-you…f-father," she said, her words barely audible, but her smile was brighter than the sun.

It did the job. Voldemort's face turned dark as night. His red, snake-like eyes burst with hot, red anger. His mouth opened, baring his teeth. His wand rose, pointing at her face, but she refused to close her eyes. What little eyesight she had left, she would stare the man down, until she could see no more.

"Avada-"

Suddenly, Voldemort's words caught in his throat, and he staggered back from Aileen. His eyes went wide, looking distant, as if seeing something not in the darkened room. His free hand came up, grabbing his chest, as if he felt a pain shoot through his body. His eyes went wide, his mouth twisted in confusion. Whatever was happening, Aileen was completely forgotten in his mind. Greyback dropped her to the floor, watching Voldemort struggle with the unseeing.

"He's found them," Voldemort whispered to himself. "He's-"

His head shot up, looking at everyone staring at him, as if he had just noticed them for the first time. What surprised Aileen the most was the fear in his eyes. Voldemort, the Dark Lord himself, looked as fearful as Aileen felt in that moment.

"NO!" he screamed, walking past Aileen's prone body. He walked to his Death Eaters, who had stepped forward at his scream. He called them further to him.

"Godrick's Hollow, we must go to Godrick's Hollow," he whispered.

Not a second after the words were spoken, Voldemort vanished, along with all of his Death Eaters. Greyback walked towards one of the Death Eaters, grabbing his arm as they Apparated. Silence fell upon the room, and Aileen tried to sit up, but she found the slightest movement caused her body to scream in pain.

"Draco, no!" Narcissa screamed to her son.

Aileen could barely make out someone running towards her, but as soon as he was within inches of her face, she realized it was Draco. She heard others running towards her, and Draco shot to his feet, his wand stretched out before him.

"What are you doing, boy?" someone seethed.

"Stay back or I will kill you, I swear it!" he screamed.

Aileen slowly turned her head towards the four people inching their way towards her and Draco. He stood before her, as if to protect her. Aileen knew, really without seeing, that Narcissa was in the front of the group of four, her hands raised to show she meant no harm.

"D-Draco, please don't do this. I want to help her as much as you do, but there is nothing we can do. When he returns, she must be here. You cannot help her, son," Narcissa begged.

As quickly as he could, Draco knelt beside Aileen, reaching down and picking her up, laying her across one of his shoulders. The movement caused her back to explode in pain and she began to moan. His wand was pointed at the group of people before they could advance. Aileen could feel his body shaking, feel the fear he felt. She could not offer him support, for she was forced to lie there, caught in her enormous pain.

"Goodbye, mother," Draco whispered.

Even the feeling of Apparating could not hold a candle to the pain surrounding her back. She was barely aware of the crushing pressure upon her head, or the darkness around her. The only thing that could break through the pain was the knowledge that Draco had just saved her life.

The blackness dissolved and around her were the walls of Hogwarts. Draco walked as fast as he could, trying not to shake Aileen too much. There was no one in the darkened hallway, no one to see them passing. Aileen's head bobbed up and down, her eyes unfocused. She felt as if she were floating, as if she were separating from her body. The feeling was a relief from the pain she had had to endure however long the torture had lasted. She welcomed the feeling, wanting nothing more than to lose herself. Aileen felt so tired, as if she could close her eyes and sleep forever, sleep until the pain was gone.

"Hold on Aileen, please hold on," Draco begged softly.

Draco's voice sounded as if it were coming from the end of a long tunnel. By the time they made it to the dungeons, Aileen felt numb, feeling absolutely nothing. Her swollen eyes were barely open, yet she saw nothing but blackness. She understood in that moment what was happening, and surprisingly, she did not feel scared. In that moment, she felt a peace surround her, as if covering her like a blanket.

"Snape! Snape!" Draco screamed once they were to his chambers. His feet were banging on the door, his hands holding Aileen tightly to him. His face looked pale white and terrified. The door was jerked open, and Snape stood before them, his eyes looking from Draco to the body over his shoulders. The man looked in bad shape, as if he were the one that had been tortured.

"Aileen," Snape gasped, his eyes growing wide.

Snape stepped aside, allowing Draco to pass through, pointing him towards the bed. As softly as the boy could, he laid Aileen on her stomach, but she was far too gone to make a noise. Snape hurried to her side, gently grabbing her swollen face. His wide, pain-filled eyes stared at her, his lips twisting in revolution at what Voldemort had done to her.

"Aileen, can you hear me? Answer me!" he whispered desperately.

She remained still, hearing his voice but not able to answer him. He was swimming in and out of her focus, but she could no more talk to him than she could rise from the bed. Like Draco, Snape's voice sounded far off, as if he were standing on one side of a large field and calling to her. Snape looked away from her face, focusing on her back. Aileen heard his cry of horror instantly, felt his hand upon hers tighten. Whatever Voldemort had done, it must have been bad.

"N-no, no, no, no!" Snape cried.

"Help her, Snape!" Draco screamed, trying to break Snape out of his fear.

Snape looked over at Draco, the seconds passing away. Aileen felt herself falling deeper and deeper into the darkness. Snape must have noticed how still she became, how her breath was barely coming out of her, for he grabbed her face again, shaking her lightly.

"AILEEN!" he screamed. "Aileen, don't you dare leave me!" He turned towards Draco and said, "Get over here, talk to her and do not stop until I return, do you understand? If you have to make her sit up, to feel the pain, then you do what you have to do! Make her feel as much pain as possible to keep her with us!" Snape said urgently.

Draco fell to his knees, taking Aileen's face from Snape. When she did not respond to his callings, he did as Snape said. He grabbed her arms, sitting her up. Aileen, drowning in the darkness around her, felt a surge of pain and cried out.

"Keep on, Draco! I do not care if she screams, keep her fighting!" Snape called from the corner of the room.

"What's happening to her?" Draco asked, shaking Aileen a bit.

Snape was rummaging through his storage cabinet, his hands full of ingredients and a large caldron. "H-he used a curse, poison lashes, on her. He had no intentions of letting her come back to me, I should have known!" Snape seethed. "The poison will kill her, unless I can stop it." He stopped looking over at Draco and Aileen. She had grown silent again, and Draco looked as if he didn't want to hurt her.

Snape threw the ingredients on the table, rushing back towards Draco and Aileen. He grabbed Aileen from Draco's arms, bringing her to stand before him. Her feet went out from underneath her immediately, but he caught her against him. Aileen felt the pain surging again, and she opened her mouth to scream.

"Draco, get over to the caldron, do exactly as I say and nothing more. One small mistake could cost Aileen her life. You do everything I tell you to, do you understand?" Snape said urgently.

"I understand," Draco answered, running to do what Snape told him.

Aileen was aware of warmth, of strength surrounding her. Over the numbness of her mind, she could barely make out Snape's voice, causing a feeling of love to erupt inside her heart. He was close to her, somewhere in the darkness. The feeling of his arms around her was slowly felt in the fog of her mind. He was calling out instructions, talking of roots and plants, things she had never heard before. Mixed in with the warmth and love, the pain was evident and her body jerked in his arms.

Then, there was nothing. No warmth, no strength, not even pain. Aileen felt herself leaving her body, felt herself floating above the room. Snape noticed at once, jerking her to the right and grabbing her face in his hand. His wide-eyes searched her, seeing no movement where her breath should have been.

"DRACO, NOW!" he screamed in agonizing fear.

Draco ran to them, pouring the liquid down her throat, forcing the golden liquid to remain in her mouth, not a drop to waste. They watched as a blue smoke began to rise from her mouth, saw it as if it was her breath. The boy's hand shook, but he was determined to see the deed done. Aileen was shaking in Snape's arms due to the man losing his will to keep the emotions back.

"If I have to go to the pits of death to bring you back I will, Aileen! Do not give in! Do not let it take you. YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME!" Snape screamed in her face.

Aileen remained unmoving, her swollen eyes unseeing.


	24. Making a Deal With Death

Snape's wide-eyes stared at Aileen's unmoving face. Her eyes, though they may have been barely opened, were set, glazed over as if unused for years. Beside him, he could hear Draco's sobs. His voice was barely audible, saying over and over again that Aileen was gone. Snape wanted to shut out what the boy was saying, refusing to even conceive of the idea.

"Aileen!" yelled Snape, shaking her roughly.

Her body jerked back and forth due to his shaking of her, but she never answered him, never moved her eyes to look at him. Her arms laid limply by her side, her long, black hair suspended over the side of his arm. Snape's eyes moved furiously from one side of her face to the other, looking for just that one hint that she was alive and still with him. There was nothing but an empty shell in his arms.

Draco fell to his knees, sobbing in his hands. Softly, he whispered Aileen's name over and over. The pain was more than the boy could bear. Snape ignored him the best he could, focusing only on the girl in his arms. It could not end like this, would not end like this. As swiftly as he could, Snape pulled Aileen towards the bed, lying her down on her back. Draco looked up, confusion written on his face, watching the man climb on the bed with Aileen.

Snape stood on his knees, finding the spot where he laid his hand on Aileen's chest. He had heard Muggles talk of ways they brought their dead back to life, and since the Wizarding world's ways did not do to the job, he was willing to try anything necessary. Laying his palms in the right place, he began the up and down motions, counting out loud softly. Up and down he went, pumping life into Aileen's heart. Quickly, he reached down, opening her mouth and clamping her nose down, breathing air into her lungs. Two breaths later, he rose and began pumping her chest again, praying hoarsely for it to work. After several seconds, there was no sign of a change.

Snape yelled in fury, raising his hand and bringing it down hard on Aileen's chest, screaming for her heart to beat again. Over and over, his fist came down, the sound of her ribs breaking underneath him. Her eyes haunted him, looking straight at him, yet he knew she did not see anything but the darkness.

"I…remember…the…first…time…I…saw…you!" Snape said through long breaths, his hands continuing to work on pumping Aileen's heart. "I…knew…in…that…moment…I…would…do…anything…to…protect…you!"

Again, his fist raised above his head, crashing down upon Aileen's chest. He cried out, as if he could feel the pain he was inflicting upon her body. Hot, angry tears fell from his black orbs. Draco finally got to his feet, reaching to stop Snape before his fist came down again. He held the man tightly, their sobs rising in volume together. Snape did not try to fight against Draco's hold, but crumbled in the boy's arms. He slammed his eyes shut, his mouth coming open and releasing a sound filled with such anguish, such loss. Still, Aileen did not stir.

Snape felt himself breaking apart, reliving history. He believed fate was punishing him for the horrible choices he made as a stupid kid. He felt death laughing at him, haunting him for becoming what he had in his youth. It was as if he wasn't meant to be happy, as if he wasn't meant to give his heart to someone. It was in this thought that he laid his head on Aileen's chest, begging to hear the sweet sound of her heartbeat. He heard only the sound of his sobs and Draco's.

"Death cannot have you," he cried, his tears running into the fabric of Aileen's shirt. "Death cannot have you!" he said louder.

"DEATH CANNOT HAVE YOU!" he screamed, sitting up suddenly.

Snape reached down, bringing Aileen towards him, cradling her head in his right arm. His other arm was snaked around her back, crushing her to him. His face was within inches of her cold face. Snape didn't see the bruises, didn't see the swelling. He only saw the woman that captured his heart and taught him to love again. He remembered the way she smiled, remembered how her eyes sparkled when she was excited. He remembered how hauntingly beautiful it was when she cried.

"You see, Aileen, death cannot have you. You are stronger than death, too beautiful for death to overtake you. I know you can hear me, know you are still in there. Fight for me, Aileen, fight!"Snape sobbed.

Aileen remained unmoving, his words falling on deaf ears. He grabbed her tighter to him, his forehead lying gently on hers. Slowly, his eyes closed, his brokenness being heard in his cries. How was he to accept another woman lost to him? How as he to accept that death had defeated him once more? There were no words for the pain that crashed down upon his head, no words for the utter devastation within him.

"Do not take her from me," whispered Snape. "Take me instead. I am ready, have been ready, do not take her!" TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Snape screamed.

"I give my life willingly," he said in a hoarse sob.

At that moment, there was a loud gasp heard in Snape's ear. He paid no mind to the sound, too caught up in the loss lying in his arms. The seconds passed, and it wasn't until Draco's piercing yells cut through his devastated mind that he picked his forehead up off Aileen's. In that moment, two things became apparent to him. One, the once still body underneath him was moving. The second was known to him the moment he looked into the pale blue eyes with a hint of red in the center. They were staring at him, not unmoving but filled with pain.

Snape did not hesitate to jump from the bed, lying Aileen down gently. He stared at her, unprepared for what he saw. She was shaking, but her eyes were trained solely on him. He could see her fear but also her love. Draco moved forward, gently touching her cheek, a stunned smile on his face. Aileen looked at him momentarily, tears forming in her swollen eyes. Then, she cried out in a hoarse voice, her pain becoming more evident as the seconds ticked away.

"Draco, I need you to go fetch Madam Pomfrey! Do not stop for anyone, hex them if you must, but get that woman to my chambers immediately! Tell her she is needed to assist someone who has been hurt! Make sure she brings everything she needs to help Aileen! Do you understand?" Snape said hurriedly.

Without responding, Draco turned and ran from the room. Aileen was shaking, again crying out in pain. Snape felt the immense guilt, knowing he had broken her ribs just a few minutes prior.

"It is okay, Aileen! Help is on the way," he said softly, running his knuckles down the side of her face. He did not care what had brought her back to him, did not care to explain how she was taken from him one minute and given back the next. All that mattered was her opened, alive eyes remained staring at him. What mattered to him was the body, not a few minutes prior taken by death, was now shaking underneath him. The fact that she was in pain caused his heart to squeeze, but it meant that she was alive.

"S-S-Se-" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Shhh, do not try to speak, Aileen. I'm here, and I swear I will not leave you!" he said gently.

The door to his chambers banged open, and he raised his scared face to see Draco hurrying in followed by a disheveled Madam Pomfrey. She looked from Snape to Aileen, the color draining from her face. Snape had to give the woman credit though; she did not hesitate to come to Aileen's aide, walking swiftly towards the bed. In her hand was a black bag holding within it the contents needed to help the girl lying on the bed in pain.

She did not hold her strength back when she pushed Snape to the side, hissing lowly under her breath. He did not comment, only thankful for the woman's presence. She could beat him until he was in the shape Aileen was in as long as she helped her.

"Severus, Mr. Malfoy, I need several warm clothes, not cold but warm, do you understand?" Madam Pomfrey asked without looking at them.

At once, the men went to work, getting exactly what the woman had asked for. Snape ran to his personal bathroom, grabbing every towel he saw, shoving them under the hot water from the bathtub. He passed them to Draco, who ran them back to the woman. They continued this, until every towel was used. Snape could hear Aileen's hoarse screams as the woman worked, causing him to step towards the other side of the bed, trying to reach out to Aileen.

"I need space, Severus! Please…get…back!" Madam Pomfrey lashed out.

Snape did as the woman told him. He stood at the edge of the bed, watching the woman begin to heal Aileen's broken ribs. He could hear the bones being formed back together, hear them cracking and moving inside Aileen's body. Tears poured from her eyes.

"Can you not give her something for the pain?" Snape finally yelled."

"No I cannot, Severus, not until the ribs are back in place. She is at death's door as is, I need her awake!"

"What can I do to help her?" Snape asked desperately.

Madam Pomfrey stopped momentarily, her sharp eyes cutting in to Snape. "You…have done enough," she whispered angrily.

It dawned on Snape that the woman thought he was to blame for Aileen's state. Anger rose within him at the thought that someone could imagine him even laying a hand on Aileen's head in anger. His face became red, his anger rising to the very ends of his hair, to the bottom of his feet.

"This…was...not…of…my…doing, Poppy!" said Snape, his teeth grinding together in anger.

"Of course not, Severus! You just have a very badly beaten girl in your bed!" Madam Pomfrey shot back.

Draco only had seconds to grab Snape by the arm, pushing him back away from the woman. He had taken several steps towards her without even realizing. Draco did not let him go, until he was all away across the room and standing in front of him.

"Snape, calm down! We both know the truth. We both know who is to blame and who has saved her!" Draco whispered.

Snape tried to calm his anger, but it was easier said than done. He remained watching the woman work on Aileen. It wasn't until an hour later that Aileen finally calmed. Snape had been pacing back and forth on the other side of the bed, his eyes never leaving Aileen's. Several times, he flinched when her mouth came open in a small scream of pain. He wanted to take it all from her, wanted to take the pain away. By the time Madam Pomfrey was finished, she looked exhausted. She sat on the side of the bed, her tired eyes closing for a brief moment. Sweat glistened on her forehead, but she had done her job well. Aileen was sleeping peacefully, the look of pain vanished from her face.

"I will be back later tonight, to check on the girl. She is in no pain at the moment, and it should remain that way until I return," Madam Pomfrey said softly.

"Thank you, Poppy, there are no words to express my thanks," said Snape, the anger from earlier gone.

The woman stood from the bed, turning her cold eyes upon Snape. "Do not thank me, Severus! It was not for you that I helped this girl. It is moments like these that I wish…I wish," but she didn't finish. Tears welled in her eyes. "But you took him from us, didn't you, Severus? Albus would have never let you do what you did to this poor girl!" she whispered, venom dripping from her words.

Snape flinched at her words, feeling the hatred and anger that he had for himself and what he did rise up within him. This woman had no idea what she was saying, and he had to remind himself of that. All that she knew was what he and Dumbledore had allowed everyone to know.

"You are free to leave now, Poppy," Snape whispered.

The woman took one last look at Aileen, as if contemplating taking her away from his chambers. He could see it in her eyes. With a defeated sigh, she hurried out of the room without another look.

Snape sat in a chair close to Aileen. His elbows were propped on the bed, his face lying in his hands. It had been the first time in days that he allowed himself to get some rest. It had been three days since Draco had arrived at his door with Aileen's battered body, three days since he had thought she was lost to him forever, but she lay before him, breathing deeply. The bruising on her body had turned an ugly purplish-green color. Her swelling had come down a considerable amount. Still, through it all, Aileen remained the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He watched her sleep, marveling in the way her chest rose and fell, knowing air was moving through her body, a sign that she was still with him, still alive.

Draco had stayed with them, a constant sight at Aileen's side. Even now, as Snape sat by the bedside, Draco was fast asleep on the bed beside Aileen, his hand holding hers. He was thankful for the boy's presence. When the moments arrived where he had to leave her side, it was a comfort to know that Draco was with Aileen, that she wasn't alone. After all, he was still Headmaster at Hogwarts, which meant that he had to make his presence known. He had arranged it so that Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were moved back to their quarters and out of the holding cells. No one questioned him, though he suspected the Death Eaters at the school wanted to. Instead, they did as he asked without a word.

Though Snape wished he could say it was smooth sailing at Hogwarts, the truth was that it was far from the days of Dumbledore. Against everything he felt and stood for, he allowed the Death Eaters to be the ones to teach the students, the ones to discipline them. Their methods of discipline had him sick to his stomach, but it did the job and made it to where they weren't mistrusting of him. It made it so that he had finally won over their loyalty. Still, he kept his eyes open, stopping them from doing harmful damage to one of the students or teachers.

What none of the Death Eaters knew, nor would they know, was that Snape had used a Memory Charm on them, obliterating Aileen from their thoughts. It was dangerous work, anything could have gone wrong, but Snape felt he had no choice but to try. To his astonishment, it had gone quite successfully. Now, if they laid eyes on Aileen, she would be just another Slytherin student. None of them would be the wiser to who she really was. All Snape had to do now was keep her away from the Dementors.

His only fear was the day Voldemort would summons him, asking him to bring Aileen back to him. It surprised him that he had not done so as of yet. Snape thought it could only be due to one thing…Harry. The boy was getting closer to finding the Horcruxes. He could only hope that would be enough to make Voldemort forget Aileen for a time. But would it be enough for Bellatrix to forget? Though Snape doubted the woman would not leave Voldemort's side for a minute, it still did not ease his mind about her searching for Aileen. He decided to cross that bridge when he came to it.

He raised his head from his hands, looking at Aileen. She was stirring some, as if caught in a bad dream. He slowly reached his hand out, lightly touching her cheek. Underneath his touch, she stilled immediately. Snape softly smiled, feeling the connection between them stronger than ever. It had been a close call, almost losing her, closer than he wanted to think about. He would not ever allow it to be that close again.

There was a knock on his door, and his head jerked up to the sound. He stood from his chair, grabbing his wand and walking to the door. He did not expect Madam Pomfrey back this soon, seeing as she had just left thirty minutes previous. Snape opened the door just a crack, not allowing the person to look into his room. Draco and Aileen slept soundly.

"Someone's here to see you, Severus," Alecto Carrow said.

"I'm busy!" said Snape shortly.

"She said it was urgent, said you'd want to talk to her," Carrow retorted.

Snape looked confused. He was not expecting any visitors, and to hear the word 'she' caused his spine to stiffen at once. Could it possibly be Bellatrix? Could she possibly be here to get Aileen? Snape would never allow her to touch Aileen, not if he could help it. He stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him quietly. Following Carrow, he walked towards the Great Hall. His heart raced in his throat, the feeling of hopelessness sinking in. How would he get out of this one? Would he be forced to kill the woman? If he did that, his place beside Voldemort would be compromised, thus everything would be lost.

Before he could think of what to do, he stepped into the large room. She was standing with her back to him, ye it was not the person Snape had imagined. Audibly, he sighed deeply seeing Narcissa standing before him. She turned, her fearful eyes meeting his.

"Severus," Narcissa whispered, walking to meet him. "Severus, I must-"

"Come, Narcissa, let us go to my chambers for seclusion. There we can discuss anything you wish," Snape said, interrupting her. He did not want the woman to say anything in front of Carrow. He watched Narcissa look swiftly over to the Death Eater, realizing her mistake almost immediately. She nodded her head, motioning for Snape to lead the way.

"You are to remain in the halls, keeping watch over the students," Snape demanded.

Carrow did as she was told, taking the opposite direction of Snape and Narcissa.

"You come to this place at a great risk, Narcissa," Snape said under his breath the moment Carrow was out of earshot.

"A mother would do anything to see her child, Severus. For that, I do not fear the Dark Lord's wrath," she said low.

The moment they entered his chamber, Narcissa walked swiftly to Draco's sleeping form. Her hands lightly touched his blond hair in a loving way only a mother could produce. She smiled a watery smile at her sleeping son. Her eyes roamed to Aileen, a flinch could be seen in her body. She left Draco's side, walking towards Aileen's side of the bed. As slow and soft as she could, Narcissa sat on the side of the bed, her shaking hand touching Aileen's bruise cheek.

"I could hear her screaming in the next room. Draco had to be physically restrained otherwise I would have lost my son, Severus. You have no idea the sounds that came from that room," Narcissa whispered, her haunted eyes rising to meet Snape's.

"I would have expected such evil, unspeakable things from the Dark Lord but not Bella," Narcissa said, after Snape did not comment. "You need to understand what it was like when Aileen was born. I was there the moment that beautiful child came into this word, saw the happiness on my sister's face."

Narcissa looked down at Aileen, a watery smile growing on her lips. Her hand continued to caress Aileen's cheek.

"Believe it or not, Severus, Bella loved Aileen the moment she saw her. I could tell, you know. It was in her eyes when she looked at the baby," Narcissa whispered, her face suddenly growing dark. "But the Dark Lord saw it as well, made sure to take the baby immediately from Bella. You see, there was no mother-daughter bonding, he made sure of that. He kept Aileen as far away from my sister as he could, knowing Bella was capable of loving the child, where as he could not do such a thing. It was in those days that my sister began to change after the baby was taken from her. The Dark Lord succeeded in controlling my sister mind, body and soul. Aileen was all but forgotten in her mind."

"Why are you telling me this," Snape said, none too gently.

"I want you to understand why she was capable of hurting her own daughter like this. If she would have had the connection that was taken from her by the Dark Lord, she would never have laid a hand on Aileen's head. I love my sister, Severus. I know she wouldn't have done such a thing.

Snape scoffed at the woman, his anger rising to the surface. Narcissa could explain it away all she wanted, but the point was that Aileen was lying in his bed with bruises from head to toe. She had been tortured by the two people who should have protected her, loved her, but instead she was brutally assaulted by them. There was nothing Narcissa could say to change that, nothing to make it better.

"But she did do such a thing, Narcissa. She almost pushed Aileen passed the point of no return, a point that I almost couldn't get her back. Even now, I cannot explain to you how Aileen is alive, because for several minutes, Aileen was lost to me…dead. You cannot explain Bellatrix's actions away, no matter your love for your sister!" Snape spat.

Again she looked up at Snape, tears slowly sliding from her saddened eyes. Snape had never seen the woman in such a state. His anger subsided somewhat, understanding that Narcissa was speaking out of love for her sister. It really wasn't hard to understand where the woman was coming from, but as his eyes moved to Aileen, he knew only the rage. He knew only of how close he had come to losing her.

Several moments of silence flew between them. There was nothing either could say to the other, so they chose to look at the two sleeping forms on the bed, their hands intertwined.

"He loves her so much," Narcissa whispered. "In a way, they are like soul mates. He would give his life to protect her."

"The feeling is mutual," Snape added softly.

"He has to come back with me, Severus. I know it will destroy him to leave her, but Draco has no choice but to come back to the Dark Lord."

Snape was stunned to hear Narcissa speaking of putting her son back in harm's way. He stared at her, his mouth coming open in surprise. The Dark Lord was bound to know that Draco was the one to get Aileen out of the mansion. He would have him killed on the spot. Why would Narcissa risk his life? She looked up at him, seeing the questions in his eyes.

"I would do anything for my son, Severus. I would even kill for him, which is exactly what I have done. The three witnesses that saw what Draco did now rest in the bottom of the lake behind our home. Their lips will never utter a word against my son! I have made it seem as though Aileen killed them in a panic to escape. I did this knowing you would be able to protect her, never allowing the Dark Lord near her again. It was told to him that Draco, in a fit of angered rage, went after to Aileen, because she tried to attack me, but I was successful in getting away. It is the reason I must bring Draco back with me, for the Dark Lord is getting suspicious. He asked daily why Draco has not returned."

"And does he speak of Aileen?" Snape asked.

Narcissa shook her head slowly. "That is the strangest part, Severus. Just days ago, he was ready to kill his own daughter, torturing her and finding pleasure in the act, but now, now he seems off somehow, disconnected. I've watched him when he hasn't expected anyone to be watching. I see fear in his eyes, Severus, fear! The Dark Lord is showing an emotion I've always thought him incapable of feeling. I've heard him mumbling to himself, mumbling about Harry getting too close. He leaves for days on end, in search of something, something that has him going mad. Lucius has stated many times that he has never seen the Dark Lord act this way before, as if he has lost the control."

"So, Aileen is all but forgotten in his mind at the moment?" Snape asked.

"Yes, it seems to be the case," she said slowly. "Severus, you know something don't you? I can see it in those eyes of yours."

Snape thought of lying to her, knowing he could not tell her the truth for fear of the Dark Lord finding out. He slowly walked towards where Narcissa sat, laying his hand on the woman's shoulder. Over the years, he had come to respect the woman for her unwavering love for her family.

"All that I know, Narcissa, is that the end is coming soon. Prepare yourself, and your son, for what is to come. I fear everything is coming to a close and soon, there will be the final moment when either the Dark Lord will succeed or Harry will. But, know this, whatever is to come, it will have devastating consequences."

It was the only thing he could give her, the only words for which he felt was safe to say. In truth, she knew the end was approaching. Snape did not have to say it out loud, but her eyes went wide nonetheless.

"Mum?" said Draco's tired voice.

Both Snape and Narcissa turned to look at him, the woman reaching her feet and going to her son at once. She grabbed him in a tight hold, crying on his shoulder. He held her tight, showing that he had missed her terribly. Snape turned his attention back to Aileen, giving the mother and son a few moments privacy. He felt as if he could be the one to climb in the bed beside Aileen and sleep for days. If he really thought about it, he could not think of the last time that he actually got sleep. Maybe a few minutes here and there, but really he had not slept since Aileen was taken from the school.

"No! Absolutely not! I'm not going anywhere, mum!" Draco said loudly.

Snape turned to watch the woman raise her hands towards her son to try and calm him down. He was shaking his head furiously, the tears gleaming in his eyes. His face was twisted in rage, not believing his mother would ask him to go back to the Dark Lord.

"Draco, he is suspicious of my story! If he realizes I have been lying to him, he will kill me without hesitating! The moment he kills me, he will come after you, and you will lead him to Aileen! Think, Draco, think!" she said desperately.

At this, Draco seemed to calm instantly, his mother's words finally sinking in. Snape watched the boy fight with himself wanting to stay with Aileen but knowing it was too dangerous. If what his mother was saying was true, the Dark Lord would kill all that he loved.

"I won't allow him to get to her again," Draco said determined. "If going back protects Aileen, I will do what I must."

Draco turned from Narcissa and Snape, walking towards Aileen. He slowly bent towards her, his lips touching her forehead softly. Snape could see the boy's emotions, could see how horrible this was for him in having to leave her. He straightened up, turning directly to Snape.

"Take care of her," he said, his voice shaking.

"With my life," Snape answered.

Draco nodded his head, turning back towards his mother. The two took one last look at Aileen and Disapparted from the room. Snape slumped into the seat beside the bed, his eyes closing in exhaustion.

The days turned into weeks, until a month had finally passed since Aileen came face to face with her father and mother. It had been a month since Snape had had to turn from her, leaving her in the hands of a monster. It had been a long month, one filled with pain watching Aileen struggle. Days after Draco and Narcissa had left she opened her eyes, speaking for the first time. With Madam Pomfrey's help, Snape was able to keep Aileen nourished and otherwise healthy while she was in and out of consciousness.

He had had to leave her more than he wanted the past few days. It seemed that some of the students were causing an uproar, a revolt if you will. Even though they were becoming a thorn in Snape's side, he could not have been more proud of them. They were standing up for what they believed, standing up for what Dumbledore believed.

Tonight, he was looking into the angry eyes of McGonagall. He had called her to the Headmaster's office to have a word with her about the students in Gryffindor, who he believed were causing the revolt against his regime. She stood ridged before his desk, her hands balled into fists. Her eyes were staring at him coldly, her lips drawn into a thin line. It did not take reading her mind to see the woman loathed Snape.

"I will not repeat myself again, Minerva! The next student to attack one of my men will face swift punishment! I will be forced to stand aside as the Death Eaters make an example of these students. Is that what you want?" yelled Snape.

She flinched at the thought of a student facing punishment from those horrible people. The anger in her eyes melted away, exposing fear. Though Snape was proud of the students, they were in grave danger, more than their little minds could understand.

"For a moment, Severus, it sounded as if you cared," McGonagall said, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

Snape stood from the Headmaster's desk, his hands going immediately to his back. He walked slowly, deliberately, towards the woman, never breaking eye contact with her.

"I care about order in my school, Minerva. I will not tolerate disobedience, will not tolerate my staff standing aside and allowing it to go on!" he seethed.

"You have fallen so far, Severus! Or is it that you never crawled out of that pit the Dark Lord dug for you!" she hissed, a tear falling from her eye.

It was as if she had hit him in the gut. His face remained frozen, showing none of the emotions waging war within him. How easy it would be to reveal all to this woman, to have at least one person on his side at the school. He even allowed himself to consider the idea of telling McGonagall the truth, but the moment came and went so suddenly. He could no more tell her the truth than he could take back what he had done. He was forced to take her hated looks, her loathing words. He accepted everything she gave him, for it was his penitence, though his loyalties had never wavered, he felt as though he had to answer for the death of Dumbledore. The hatred from the ones whose values he held as his own was his punishment.

"I do not answer to you," he whispered harshly.

"No, you do not! We both know the name on which you answer to."

Snape raised a finger to the door, allowing anger to flood his face, anger directed solely on himself. "Get…out," he ground out.

"Not until you tell me where she is!" McGonagall said, looking as though she wasn't backing down.

"Aileen is safe, that is all you need to know," he responded, turning his back on the woman.

As soon as she could no longer see his face, his eyes closed, the pain etched in his face. Still, she remained staring at his back, showing no sign of leaving. He needed her to leave, needed her to get as far away from him as she could get, for he felt the truth on the tip of his tongue and feared it would slip out at any minute.

"I do not believe you!" she said loudly.

"I DO NOT CARE!" Snape screamed, turning back to face McGonagall.

The woman took a step back, her eyes growing wide at his outburst. Snape stood before her, his chest heaving in anger. His eyes glistened with tears. His lips curled into a sneer, making him look menacing. "I do not care what you believe, Minerva! I have my orders, and I will carry them out until they have come to pass! What you believe is does not matter," Snape said softer.

Without speaking, she turned on her heels and hurried out of the room. Snape watched the space where she had stood several moments after the woman had left. It was in that moment, Snape realized even if he had told her the truth she would have never believed him. It was just another reminder of how alone he was in what he was doing. He was protecting the woman's very life, but all she could see was a Death Eater that had struck down their beloved Headmaster. In the end, he feared it would be his lasting legacy, no matter what Dumbledore had promised him. The people he swore to protect would never believe who he really was and what he was really doing, even if Dumbledore himself told them the truth.

He walked swiftly to his chambers, not even stopping when one of the Death Eaters called to him. He had to see Aileen, had to see the love in her eyes. His mind was swimming with the hatred, the pain of the people at the school. He needed to know at least one person knew who he was before he lost himself in the lies. He needed to feel the truth before he allowed the lie to take control.

Aileen was lying on her side, her eyes closed. He moved towards the bed, silently climbing in beside her. At the feel of the bed shifting, her eyes came open slowly. She looked up at him through the fog of sleep, her face brightening at once, a smile forming on her lips. It eased Snape's heavy mind at once. He held on to the look of love and allowed it to surround him, covering him in its warmth.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, her face starting to look concerned.

Snape reached out his hand, touching her face gently. "Nothing, I just wanted to be close to you," he whispered.

Aileen didn't look convinced, but she didn't push him for the truth. Her hands moved towards his face, softly rubbing the lines in his forehead, making them disappear instantly. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply and feeling the stress fall away from him instantly.

"That's better," Aileen whispered.

Snape's arm snaked around her waist, gently bringing her towards him. He buried his face in her hair, smelling the smell that was only hers. It reminded him of heaven, or what heaven would be. As long as he could smell that smell, he could handle anything.

"Severus, I need to ask a favor," Aileen said.

"Anything," he breathed.

She giggled a little, moving back so she could see his face. Snape opened one eye to look at her, waiting on her to speak.

"I really want to take a shower. The sponge baths are getting old, and I don't feel any cleaner afterwards. What I want is to feel the water splash over my head," she said low.

"Aileen, I do not know. You are still weak."

The look on her face broke his heart. She looked like a kid that had been told that no presents waited for them on Christmas morning. It twisted his gut, making him feel sick inside. He did not want to be the cause of such a look on her face. She had only been out of bed twice in the last month and both times took a great toll on her healing body. Still, he could not deny her anything.

He scooted out of the bed, walking towards his personal bathroom and began running the water in the tub. When he found the right temperature, he turned and went back to fetch Aileen. It was a slow task, Snape moving her as gently as he could. Sitting her up on the side of the bed, Aileen's head began to swim and she laid it upon his chest for a moment breathing deeply. He rubbed her head, until she regained gravity. Standing her on her feet, she slipped immediately. Snape was there to catch her, reaching down and grabbing her under her knees. He picked her up easily into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her cheek against his. Maybe this was his penitence for the sacrifices he had made. He could only pray.

Coming into the bathroom, he sat her on the commode, helping her out of her nightgown. Pain was evident on her face, as the fabric of the nightgown glided over her back. She closed her eyes against the pain, her hands shaking as she helped Snape undress her. Though her back was healing, it still had a ways to go. He watched her sit up straight. Snape realized as he looked at her face that she was trying to hide the damage done to her back. She was trying to hide from him.

"Aileen-"

"Let's just get this over with, before I lose my nerve," she whispered, interrupting him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, knowing the pain she was about to experience.

She nodded her head, her face looking determined. Snape walked to the tub, turning on the shower. Aileen, using the wall, stood slowly to her feet. He waited by the tub, knowing she wanted to do this herself. Aileen wanted to prove that she was strong, that she was getting better. Snape stilled himself, one of the hardest things he ever had to do. Everything within him was screaming for him to help her, but he remained as still as stone.

Aileen reached the tub under her own strength. Her hand reached out, touching the water to make sure it was the right temperature. With a nod of her head, Snape held his breath as she climbed in. Her back was turned from the water. Aileen hesitated, enjoying the feel of the water running down her face. Snape had a clear view of her back, and anger welled up within him. The lashes were still very evident, and he feared they always would be. It would be a constant reminder of what her parents had done to her. Snape felt as though he could kill Voldemort with his bare hands in that moment. The lashes mocked him, reminding him of his failure to protect her.

Slowly, Aileen turned around, her back inching towards the water. Snape got into position, knowing she would crumble in the pain. As soon as the water touched the lashes, Aileen screamed out in pain, her leg failing her. Snape jumped into action, reaching in and grabbing her before she could fall. In one swift move, he moved completely into the bathtub with Aileen. She leaned against him, her tears mixing with the water, her cries cutting into Snape like knives. Instantly, he went to move her out of the shower, but she would not allow him to take her from the water.

"No!" she cried. "I have to do this! The pain will be over soon!"

He held still, having no choice but to hear her agony, until finally it subsided. Aileen leaned against him, sniffing loudly. Once again, he was reminded of how strong she was.

"I'm so ashamed for you to see it! How dreadfully awful it must look," Aileen whispered against his wet clothes.

Snape wanted to laugh, not because what she said was funny, but because she believed he would find anything about her dreadfully awful. She had no idea his feelings for her if she felt that way. Those lashes on her back made no difference to him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"All I see when I look upon those lashes is a strong woman, surviving something that would have killed most people. All I see, when I see the scars, Aileen, is someone I admire above anyone else. You faced the devil and were able to come out stronger for it!" he whispered.

Aileen looked up at him, smiling softly. Still holding her, he reached down and pulled up his shirt sleeve, the Dark Mark coming in to view. "We all have our scars, Aileen," he told her.

She looked upon the mark on his arm, reaching her hand out to touch it. "If the lashes on my back show my strength, this mark represents your strength. You were strong enough to turn away from the darkness, strong enough to walk away and still be able to protect us all!"

Without another moment's hesitation, he captured her lips in his, tasting the water and her tears. Little did they know, but it would be the last peaceful moment that they would have to share. The darkness was about to rise, and the final confrontation would soon begin, shattering their whole world that they held so dear.


	25. Hogwarts Year Seven Conclusion

Aileen woke to the sound of whispering around her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked into the darkness of the room. Beside her, the bed was empty, Snape nowhere to be found. At once she felt the coldness of his departure from her side, the fear of why he wasn't there. She remained still, listening to the whispering. It appeared to be only one person speaking, and the voice was familiar.

Her head rose from the pillow, looking around the room. She noticed him instantly. He was standing with his back turned to her, his head bowed low. What little light shown in the room, bounced off of his frame. Aileen slowly got out of bed, walking towards him. Something was wrong. She could see his body stiff and rigid.

Coming around to stand in front of him, she noticed his eyes slammed shut, his lips moving erratically. The words he whispered were inaudible, and no matter how hard she tried to understand them, it was of no use. In his hand, he held his wand, which scared her more. She reached out to him, but suddenly, his hand shot up, signaling for her to stop. She stumbled to a stop, her eyes growing wide. Snape was aware of her presence, though with his eyes close and so deep in what he was doing, she could not imagine how that was so. His hand remained out before him, and Aileen remained frozen to the spot, watching him.

Aileen didn't know why she did it, but a feeling came over her to take a step back from Snape. What happened next made her thankful for doing just that, for Snape's eyes flew open and the hand holding the wand rose swiftly into the air. She gasped as he began turning the wand in a circle above his head. His eyes were glassy, unseeing, but the words that fell from his mouth were audible this time.

"Expecto Patronum."

Suddenly, a brilliant, white light shot from his wand. Aileen, her eyes still wide, watched as the white light took the form of a doe, prancing above their heads. It was so beautiful. She laughed as the white doe pranced around her several times, her head swiveling around to keep it in her sight. Aileen reached out her hand, wondering if she could touch it like a real doe, but it was at that moment it picked up speed, flying out of the room.

Aileen ran to the door, wanting nothing more than to follow the Patronus. Snape was there in an instant, stopping her from opening the door. She looked at him, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"You would be stopped before you could follow it, Aileen. The Death Eaters patrol the halls."

"But the Patronus, they will see it!" Aileen said in horror.

"I am sure they will, but I had no other choice. It is said that Death Eaters cannot produce a Patronus, so they will never think it mine, although I am sure they will come to me with the information tomorrow. They will think it was one of the teachers, maybe even one of the students, but I will make sure none are punished."

He slowly let go of Aileen, walking towards the bed. He sat down, looking more exhausted by the minute. He climbed into the bed, laying his head down on the pillow with an audible sigh. Aileen walked towards the bed, climbing in beside him. At once, his arms snaked around her, pulling her into him.

"Why did you do it?" Aileen asked.

Seconds passed before Snape answered, and Aileen thought he had fallen asleep, that was until his arms tightened around her.

"For Harry," Snape whispered. "I hid something in the forest where they are located now. When he finds it, Aileen, the end will begin. As soon as he finds the Sword of Gryffindor, uses it to destroy the Horcruxes, the final battle will begin."

Aileen buried her face in his chest, hearing his heart pounding in her ears. She slammed her eyes shut against the feeling of the hot tears that threatened to escape. This was it. They were almost there. Everything she held dear, everyone she loved would be in danger. It was inconceivable to think of who wouldn't make it.

"Is there no other way to end my father than what Dumbledore has set out for Harry to do?" Aileen asked gently.

Snape sighed deeply, sitting up on one of his elbows. He leaned over Aileen, looking down on her. She could just barely make out his black orbs, but the emotions in them were plain to see. He was scared, as scared as she felt. Seeing that look in his eyes caused Aileen's heart to break, knowing that soon, they would have to be separated. He would have to go back to her father, and she would have to stay with the others.

"I cannot be separated from you," she whispered, tears building in her eyes.

His hand came up, running softly down the side of her face. The fear erupted in to love, into warmth.

"You will never be separated from me, Aileen. I will always be here," he said, laying his hand over her heart.

"Tell me it will be okay! Tell me that we will survive what is to come. Severus, if you tell me this I will believe it!" Aileen cried.

His face crumbled somewhat, his eyes growing small under his pain. Aileen knew before he even spoke that he could no more promise her this than he could tell her how it would end.

"I wish I could," he whispered.

Instead of promising her something that he had no control over, he gave her something else. He gave her himself completely that night. As the hours passed, they spent it making love. Each touch was as if it were the last. Each kiss was as if none would be had again. Each word was as if they would never speak to one another again. The tears were present, the laughter too.

"Promise me," Snape panted over Aileen. "Promise me no matter what that you will remain with the Order."

He grabbed her, sitting her up in his lap without breaking their body's connection. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him further into her. "Promise me!" he breathed.

"I promise," she whispered.

It was odd walking through the halls of Hogwarts the next day. Aileen held her books closely to her chest, her eyes darting around at the Death Eaters watching the students as they walked to their classrooms. When Aileen's body was finally healed, although the scars remained, Snape had no choice but to send her back to her classes. If it was known that Snape had been holding a student in his chambers, it would have raised questions, questions he had no desire to answer.

The students walked past the Death Eaters, their heads bowed low, their faces obscured. She could feel their fear as palpable as the hatred dripping from the Death Eaters. This was not a school anymore but a concentration camp. It made Aileen feel furious, so much so that she almost lost control of her temper. Instead, she heard Snape's voice in her head, seething at her to keep walking. He seethed at her to keep her head down, to remember how important she was to him. She wasn't sure if it was just a voice from her subconscious, or if it really was actually Snape speaking into her mind.

Up ahead of the crowd of students, she saw McGonagall standing outside her Transfiguration class. Her eyes moved over the sea of students, concern and sadness in her eyes. Aileen could only imagine how helpless the woman felt, knowing there was nothing she could do to protect them. It went against everything the woman was. Aileen moved through the group around her, trying to get to the woman. The path opened up for her, and she made a bee-line over to McGonagall. The woman looked over at her as she got close, her eyes lighting up.

"Aileen," she said low.

Aileen made it to McGonagall, hugging the woman. They both knew how dangerous this was, Aileen getting out of place, but she could not help herself. Even as the Snape in her head screamed at her to keep walking, she remained in the woman's embrace.

"I was scared after Pius took you. I thought-"

Her emotions overtook her, and she could not finish the sentence. Aileen patted her back gently, shushing her cries.

"I'm fine, Professor. It was scary for a while, but I'm fine now, back to new!" Aileen whispered.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked her, releasing her to look in her face.

"Never mind that now. Where is the Order?" Aileen asked angrily.

Both women looked around, seeing if they were being watched. The Death Eaters had not yet spotted them in the mass of students. McGonagall leaned in to Aileen, making sure no one passing by heard what she said.

"They are close by, Aileen. They are waiting on the right time to strike, to bring Snape and his regime down. It has to be timed just right, for fear of hurting a student, but do not fret, they are close!"

"And Harry?" Aileen asked.

McGonagall's face fell, her head beginning to shake. "No one has heard from them in a month or two."

Aileen closed her eyes, though she did not feel the pain that McGonagall did. She knew Harry, Ron and Hermione were safe. Snape had sent his Patronus to guide Harry, which meant they were safe and still looking for the Horcruxes.

"Hey, you there!" said a booming voice on the other side of the hallway.

Both Aileen and McGonagall jumped at his scream, turning to see a big man pushing the students out of his way and heading towards them.

"Go, go!" McGonagall whispered desperately.

At once, Aileen walked swiftly away from the woman. She looked back over her shoulder at the man, seeing him stop instantly once Aileen began walking. His hard, angry eyes stared into her. Aileen wasted no time in staring at him any longer. She went straight for the dungeons, straight for her Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Amycus Carrow walked into the room, straight to the front. Aileen lowered herself in her chair, realizing she was looking at her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She felt the bile rise in her stomach immediately. She looked to her right to see Neville staring at the Death Eater. The look of fury was in his eyes, his face twisted in a sneer. Aileen was shocked. No longer was he the scared little kid that feared people such as Snape. No longer did he shake with fear but with raw anger.

Aileen looked at the seat behind him where Luna should have been sitting, but the chair was completely empty. Her eyes scrunched up in confusion, for she knew the girl was at the school. Aileen had arrived on the Hogwarts Express with her, but she was nowhere in the room.

The class was horrible. Amycus took pleasure in scaring the students, took pleasure in using the Cruciatus Curse on a student when they got the answer to his question wrong. The entire class was filled with the screams of the students, the tears from others. By the time it was over, Aileen was shaking from head to toe. Luckily, she had been spared from the Curse's effect, for he never used it on her. It was as if she was invisible to him. Neville, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Amycus made sure to remind him over and over that his parents had suffered from the Cruciatus Curse. He made sure to get right in the boy's face, his saliva dripping from his mouth as he screamed in Neville's face. The boy gave him exactly what he wanted. He gave him a reason to use the Curse on him as Neville jumped from his seat to attack. Seconds later, Neville was rolling around on the floor in excruciating pain.

Aileen had screamed for Amycus to leave him alone. The other students had dropped to the floor, hiding beneath their desks. The Cruciatus Curse ended, and Amycus turned his back on Neville. He ordered everyone to leave, to go to their next class. Aileen moved swiftly over to Neville, helping him to feet. They both walked from the room without looking back.

Neville hung to Aileen, his body weak from the pain. They were headed to Transfiguration where they could breathe easier. There, they would be with McGonagall. She would allow the students a brief moment from the fear around them.

"Neville, where is Luna?" Aileen whispered. They were almost to the classroom.

"Gone…taken," he wheezed between the pain.

"Taken where, Neville?" Aileen asked horrified.

Neville shook his head. His face had turned a pale white, his eyes swimming with tears of pain, anger and fury. "No one knows," he whispered.

For one hour, the students in Transfiguration enjoyed a moment of reprieve. McGonagall did not teach them, but walked around the room touching each students shoulder, squeezing lightly. She bypassed the few Slytherin who watched her with a smirk. Aileen feared for McGonagall safety, for she knew the students would report that she had not taught them anything, but made sure every student was okay. Again, there were noticeable chairs empty. Again, Aileen was reminded of the ones who weren't here anymore.

Fall turned into winter. Christmas time came, and none of the students were allowed to go home. Only those few Slytherin, who were the pets of the Death Eaters, got to visit their families. Everyone else was forced to watch the holiday come and go. Aileen never received her Christmas present from the Weasley's that she got every year. It made her realize just how much she loved getting those sweaters and treats, how much she missed how it easy it used to be. The past years were filled with pain, but it was nothing like now. It seemed almost like a different life. She spent Christmas Eve laying in her bed in the Slytherin Quarters. Snape had felt it would be safer if she mingled back into the student body. Aileen did as he asked, but it made it to where they spent no time together.

Aileen lay in bed, staring at the Mistletoe that she received from Sirius' will. It was the only reminder she had of him, the only thing she wanted to take from Harry. She missed him more than words could ever express. Bringing the Mistletoe to her lips, she kissed it lightly, the tears running down the sides of her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Sirius," she whispered into the darkness.

Winter turned into spring. Aileen was walking towards the Slytherin common room when someone came up behind her, grabbing her roughly by the arm. She went to scream out, but a hand came over her mouth. In her terrified mind, she instantly thought of the call device Snape had given her, but then it dawned on her that she had destroyed it when he had killed Dumbledore. It was the first time she had thought of the small device since the night it was gone from her forever.

She was pulled into a darkened room, the same one she was pulled into by Quarrell her first year at Hogwarts. Even with everything happening around her, she found it so ironic. She was shoved forcefully into the wall, her breath being knocked from her at once. The scars on her back shot pain throughout her body causing her to hiss. A hand shot through the darkness, grabbing her neck and squeezing. Aileen fought against the pressure on her neck, trying to pry the hand from around her. Someone was standing close to her, and she felt him lean forward, their lips to her ears.

"I always had a thing for you, Aileen. I never acted on it, whether by force or by choice from you, because of Draco. Seeing as he's with the Dark Lord now, I feel it's time to get what I want."

Aileen froze at the sound of the voice, knowing it so well. It was Crabbe. If he was here, that meant that Goyle was close by. She was trapped and at their mercy. Aileen had no way of knowing if Snape was close by or called to her father's side. As soon as she felt his hand trying to unbutton her pants, she began to fight again. His hold tightened on her neck, trying to make her calm, but she refused to allow him to touch her, to defile her. With one swift move of her knee, she had Crabbe on the floor, withering in pain. A gulp of air was forced through her body, causing her eyes to grow wide in the effort. Aileen wasted no time in jumping over Crabbe's body to get out.

As she had already guessed, Goyle stood outside the room keeping a lookout. She had no choice but to shoot out of the room in front of him. Aileen would run, run to her feet could run no more to get to Snape. Whether he was here or not, she would seek shelter in his chambers. Without another moment's hesitation, she dashed for the hallway. Goyle screamed at her to stop, but she did no such thing. Behind her, she heard Crabbe enter the hallway, his strength already coming back to him.

The door to the dungeons came into view, and she sprinted as fast as she could towards it. Aileen never had a chance. Something black flew out before her, and she ran headlong into it. She was roughly thrown back, landing on the ground with a smack. Aileen groaned, reaching for her swimming head. Above her, the large Death Eater that ended her and McGonagall's conversation her first day back, was standing above her. A smile was growing on his face, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Aileen was grabbed by both arms, being dragged from behind. She could not see where they were going, but the moment they entered the new room, she knew exactly where they were. Looking up at the enchanted ceiling, she only saw the blackness of the clouds, the anger of the lightning. Aileen had found herself in the Great Hall.

She was picked up and thrown, none too gently, onto the staff table. Crabbe stood on the side of her, watching her with anger in his eyes. Before she could think, his hand raised and came across her face hard. Her head jerked to the side almost causing whiplash. He climbed onto the table, pushing her legs apart and crawling on top of her. Both arms were held above her head by Goyle and the large Death Eater. Aileen struggled against them, but it was no use. They were stronger than she. Her head flew to the side, gazing upon the podium with the owl, Dumbledore's podium. The thought of him sent her into sobs, knowing that he would have never allowed this in his school. He would have never allowed his school to turn to what it was now. As she felt Crabbe trying to undo her pants again, the sound of ghostly laughter echoed around her. Everyone looked around to see Nearly Headless Nick floating in, his laughter reaching up in volume. The moment the ghost looked upon the scene, his laughter died away.

"Scram!" Crabbe growled.

"No!" Aileen whispered.

Nearly Headless Nick wasted no time in flying from the room, leaving Aileen to be raped by Crabbe. She began to struggle, knowing she could only rely on herself to get out of this. She tried everything, kicking, screaming, pulling her arms from the other's grasps, but absolutely nothing worked. Crabbe grabbed her waist, pulling her bottom from the table to pull her pants down. She screamed at him to let her go, screamed for anyone that would hear her. The three men just laughed at her, forcing her to stop fighting against them.

"ENOUGH!" screamed a voice at the door to the Great Hall.

Everyone turned abruptly, Aileen crying out in relief. Snape strode into the room, his eyes blazing with anger. He began to run, and before anyone could think, Snape had a hold of Crabbe, throwing him from the table. Instantly, Goyle and the large Death Eater released Aileen' arms, stepping back. Snape did not pay anyone any attention, except for Crabbe. He hurried towards the boy, grabbing him roughly and pulling him to his feet. Snape's wand was pointed in the boy's face, Snape only inches from him.

"You dare to touch what is mine?" Snape whispered dangerously.

Crabbe's eyes were wide in fear, his body shaking. Aileen watched the crotch of his pants become dark and wet. She could not help to feel pleasure form his humiliation. While all eyes were on Snape and Crabbe, she slowly climbed from the table, zipping her pants back up and wiping the tears from her face. She walked away from the reaches of Goyle and the large Death Eater, walking closer to Snape.

"I-I d-didn't"

"Did not know?" Snape hissed, interrupting.

With one quick move, Crabbe was lying on the floor on his stomach, his arm twisted behind his back by Snape. Snape's knee was sitting in the middle of Crabbe's back, his screams echoing all over the Great Hall. Aileen had never seen Snape so angry, so ruthless.

"Now you do! She is mine, given to me by the Dark Lord himself. I would hate to tell him you defiled something that he gave me! I do not think he would take the news very lightly, do you?" Snape seethed.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't k-know!" Crabbe cried in pain.

"If you lay a hand on her again, I will kill you myself," Snape whispered.

Aileen watched him let Crabbe go. She watched Crabbe roll away from Snape, stumbling to his feet and running towards the Great Hall door. Behind him, Goyle ran to catch up with his friend, both looking fearful. Snape turned to the large Death Eater who remained still, his eyes staring at Snape. He looked somewhat confused but remained quiet.

"Let it be known that if anyone touches this girl, they will answer to me," Snape seethed to the man.

Without waiting for a response, Snape walked to Aileen and grabbed her roughly by the arm. She allowed herself to look scared for the large Death Eater to see. She made it look as though she did not want to go to him, anything for the man not to be suspicious of what happened. Aileen knew Snape had saved her at great risk to himself, but she could not help but be completely grateful. He led her out into the hallway, passed the other Death Eaters who just stared at them. Down into the dungeons, they turned towards his chambers, where once the door was closed, Snape grabbed her at once, wrapping his arms around, asking over and over if she was okay.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

Snape did not let her go until both of them were calmed. He searched her face, making absolutely sure that she was okay. Aileen forced a smile to her face, forced her shaking to relax. Snape was here now, she was safe.

"Severus, what if the Death Eaters report to him what you did? What if they realize what you're doing?" Aileen asked a while later.

Snape was pacing around his room, his face drawn up in concern. She watched the lines visible on his forehead.

"It does not matter at this point. Soon, things will begin to change around here," he said.

"What do you mean?" Aileen asked in confusion.

Snape stopped pacing, looking slowly towards her. He walked over to stand before where she was sitting on the bed. His hands came towards her, lying gently on her shoulders.

"I have been with your father, Aileen. He is beside himself with joy, for he has found something he so long wanted to have control of. With the object, he thinks he is invincible against Harry," Snape stated.

"What is it?" Aileen asked in a small voice.

"It is known as the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in existence."

Aileen gasped, her eyes going wide at what Snape was telling her. If her father had the most powerful wand in the world, how was Harry to stop him? She looked into Snape's eyes, surprised to see no fear present. His face was calm, as if he had just told her today's weather report. He knew something, something that would devastate her father's plans.

"What are you not telling me?" Aileen asked.

He looked away at her question. Snape turned his back on her, walking away. Aileen got to her feet immediately, hurrying around to stop him, to make him face her. She grabbed the front of his robes, stopping his movements at once. Snape would not look at her, looking everywhere but her eyes.

"What are you not telling me!" she said more forcefully.

Finally, his eyes looked into hers. His hands came up, grabbing her face gently and touching his lips to hers. As soon as she kissed him back, he snaked his arms around her, bringing her to him tightly. All thoughts and questions were forgotten as he kissed her so passionately.

"What I have not told you, what I should have said every moment, is that I love you, Aileen. I love you with all that I am, and everything that I wish I could be for you. There is no amount of time that would be long enough to show you just how much I love you," he whispered against her lips.

She stared into his black orbs, seeing and feeling his words were true. There was no question of his devotion and love for her, no question that he held her above any other. It made everything she had gone through, all the heartbreak and loss, worth it in that moment in his arms. The darkness was rising around them, but as long as she could hang on to Snape's love, she could get through anything.

"I love you too, Severus! No matter what happens, no matter how much time goes by, I will always love you," she whispered.

He wrapped her in his arms, both of them breathing deeply. "The Order is coming, Aileen. They will infiltrate the school in a matter of months. When that happens, I will have no choice but to flee, but I will not stop them from getting in. I want them to have control of the school, to protect everyone here…including you. I just want you to remember that you will be always on my mind, even though we will be separated! I…will…find…you…again!" he whispered desperately.

Overcome with what Snape was telling her, Aileen could do nothing but hold him tighter, closing her eyes against the knowledge that, soon, he would be gone.

Spring turned to summer. The last few weeks of Aileen's seventh year was coming to a close. There was no excitement, no joy for the seventh-years. No matter if they were to graduate in the next few weeks, none of them felt like celebrating. There was even word going around that they wouldn't get to graduate, that the Ministry wouldn't allow it. No one cared anymore.

The depression felt around the school seemed to grow more palpable once word spread that the Gryffindor students had disappeared. It was told that they fled the Death Eaters' vengeance, fearing that one of them would be killed soon. Aileen had wasted no time in going to Snape. She had found a quick moment where no one would see her sneaking off to the Headmaster's office. He was sitting behind the desk, his hand quickly writing over his parchment. He looked up at her, his face shown in surprise.

"Where are they? What happened to them?" Aileen asked desperately.

It took a few minutes for Snape to understand what she was referring to, but then his eyes lit up in understanding. He stood from the desk at once, walking towards her. Aileen reached out to him as soon as he was in reach of her, pulling herself into his arms as her fears grew. She thought of Neville, Ginny and Luna, who had all of a sudden shown back up at school, telling everyone how Harry, Ron and Hermione had saved her.

"They are safe, Aileen," Snape said softly.

"How do you know?" she shrieked, feeling as if she had lost more friends.

Snape grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her away from him so as to look her in her eyes when he spoke.

"I know, because I was the one who told them where to hide. I let it slip, in front of Seamus Finnigan, that the Room of Requirements would be an excellent place to hide. The boy did exactly what I wanted him to do in telling the others. They departed for the room at midnight, the exact time I set up a meeting with the Death Eaters to get them out of the halls. They are safe Aileen, safe from the ones wishing to do them harm."

Aileen felt her fears melt at once. She should have known Snape would help the students. Over the past few months, the Death Eaters had taken a great liking in torturing the students of Gryffindor. It was not uncommon to hear screams coming from the Gryffindor common room, or throughout the halls of the school. Snape had no choice but to allow it to happen, only stepping in when one of the student's lives were in jeopardy, which happened very regularly. It seemed when the Death Eater used hexes and curses on the students, they would go into a sort of frenzy, forgetting themselves and what they were doing and only wanting to spill the blood of their victim. Snape was always right there to bring order back into his regime, always there to save the students.

"They are okay," Aileen whispered more to herself than Snape.

"Some more than others, yes. There are students from Hufflepuff and Raven claw that chose to accompany the Gryffindor students. Most of the students remain out in the open though," Snape added.

After several more minutes in Snape's arms, he reluctantly sent Aileen on her way, giving her a written excuse in case she was stopped by the Death Eaters patrolling the halls. Sure enough, she was stopped by three of them. They read her excuse from Snape, looking somewhat angry that they could not discipline her, but they allowed her to pass anyway. Aileen did not take a breath until she was safely in her bed.

That night, she found herself soaring in the air like she had done the night Cedric Diggory had been murdered by her father. She soared high into the beauty of the sun, until finally her feet were set firmly on the ground. Aileen knew at once that her father had nothing to do with this, for she felt peace instead of fear. She was aware that it was dream, but it felt completely real, down to the soft grass underneath her bare feet.

She slowly turned in place, noticing that she was outside. Everything was bathed in light, shining so brightly it almost caused her to have to shield her eyes. There was a large tree to her left, growing high into the heavens above. Aileen reached her hand out, feeling the rough bark underneath her palm, feeling the realness of the tree. The wind blew around her, causing her long, curly hair to blow about her face. The wind smelled of sweet honeysuckle, of roses and lilies. In front of her was a large lake. The sun's rays shown down upon it, making it look as if it was made from millions of tiny diamonds. Aileen knew this place, knew it well but from where, she could not think. The answer was right on her tongue, but it was far past her reach. She realized it did not matter much, for the feelings surrounding this place was nothing short of love.

"Hello, Aileen."

Aileen gasped at the sound of the voice behind her, turning on her heels. The person standing before her caused Aileen to cry out in shock. From the top of his grey hair, down his long beard, to the soles of his bare feet, Dumbledore stood in radiant light. His face, looking free of death, was smiling gently at her. Without a word, she ran to the man, falling in his waiting arms and sobbing. He held her, patting her head gently, as if she were a small child. Aileen clung to his white robes, fearing he would disappear the minute she let go. She did not care if it was a dream or not, not as long as Dumbledore was here with her. As he held her, she was reminded of how much she had missed him, how much they all had missed him.

He waited patiently for her to regain control of her emotions, and as soon as she was able, she let him go, looking up sheepishly at him. Dumbledore only smiled his wide smile, the twinkle evident in his eyes.

"Take a walk with me?" asked Dumbledore.

Aileen nodded her head, and they began to walk around the brightly lit grounds. No words were spoken for a few moments, both caught up in the beauty of the place where they found themselves. Dumbledore led them into the forest surrounding the large lake. Aileen began to remember bits and pieces about their surroundings. She had been here before, many times. It was not until the stopped before a large pit that Aileen cried out in fear and pain.

She stopped suddenly, looking wide-eyed at the hole in the earth. Below them, the bodies of the snakes laid, undisturbed. Her eyes went to Dumbledore, fearing she would see loathing and anger in his eyes, but all that remained in his blue eyes was understanding and love. She did not know why they were here. She did not understand why this place.

"I-is this a-a d-dream?" she stammered.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. His shoulders gently shrugged, his smile never falling. "It does not matter what this is, Aileen, only what is said."

Her eyes went back to the pit, to the bodies of the snakes. She remembered the moment she had learned of who she was. She remembered the shock of the snakes' words, the shock of the truth that Voldemort and Bellatrix were her parents. Even now, in the dream, the same angered tears became evident in her eyes.

"We do not have much control over who gives us life, do we not, Aileen?" Dumbledore asked softly.

She looked from the pit to Dumbledore, the tears now running down her cheeks. She shook her head no. The words would not come out. His hand slowly reached out for Aileen to take. She looked down at it, reaching immediately for his hand. His skin was warm, alive, and she questioned again if it was a dream or really happening.

"We do not have control of who gives us life, but we do have control of what we do with that life," Dumbledore whispered.

She watched his free hand come out, hovering over the bodies of the snakes. One by one, the snakes began to move, as if alive. The breath was all but knocked out of her when they all began to slither out of the pit. They were very much alive. Each one, as they turned to slither away from Dumbledore and Aileen, turned and bowed their heads in their direction, as if in thanks. Dumbledore bowed to them as well, his smile never falling. Aileen stood there watching, her mouth wide open in shock. When the last of the dead snakes came back to life and, after bowing, slithered away, Dumbledore's hand came back to his side. He turned to walk away, but Aileen was frozen to the spot. She now looked upon an empty pit. There was no sign of what she had done, no sign of death. It was as if it never happened.

"Though you did what you thought was right to protect yourself, Aileen, those snakes did not deserve to lose their lives," Dumbledore stated.

His voice was not reproachful and harsh. He spoke to her with love. He did not make her feel guilty for what she had done years ago. He had righted what she had done.

"I would rather like us to finish our walk now that this job is done," Dumbledore said after a few moments.

Aileen made her turn from the empty pit towards Dumbledore. Together, they emerged from the darkness of the forest, walking back into the bright light of day. Aileen had realized that they were standing on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. The house stood in the distance, but it was as if it were behind a plate of glass. It made her waste no time in looking upon the large home. Her eyes moved to the sparkling lake instead.

"I never explained to you why I waited two years to send you an invitation to Hogwarts, did I, Aileen?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir," Aileen said low.

They had been walking a good ways around the lake, enjoying the feel of the wind in their faces, the smell of honeysuckle, roses and lilies assaulting their senses.

"I was afraid of you, Aileen," Dumbledore said sadly. She turned to him at once, her eyes looking stunned. He held his hand up for her to remain silent, and she did as he asked. "I was afraid of the person you would become. Would you be like your parents? Over the years, I had a chance to think about my fears, and I realized it was not so much that I was afraid of you, but I was afraid of my failure."

Dumbledore stopped, causing Aileen to still her movements immediately, searching his wise face. He was looking out over the sparkling lake, his eyes looking distant.

"I was afraid of failing again. You see, Aileen, I was not able to save your father, Merlin knows that I tried. He was a lost cause way before I met him as a young boy, but I did not realize that at the time. I often find myself wondering what would have happened if I would have found him as a baby. I rather like to think that the outcome of what has happened would have been much different."

Aileen closed her eyes, feeling the same way Dumbledore did. What would the world have become if Voldemort had turned out good instead of evil? All the people who had died at his hand would be alive and well. Sirius would be alive and well. The thought was more than Aileen could ever hope for.

"Nothing would have changed, sir. My father would have still been as evil as he is now! He would have been horrible!" Aileen spat in anger.

"Do you really think so, Aileen?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

He turned to look at her, his eyes gleaming as if he knew something she did not. Above them, a group of birds flew, their calls reaching Dumbledore and Aileen's ears but neither looked up to their flying bodies.

"I do not know," Aileen whispered.

"It helps to see the good in every situation, Aileen. Someone as evil and horrible as Tom and Bellatrix were able to give this world a light in the form of you. They made this world a better place, having given life to you. That is what balances their evilness in this world."

"I do not think they care about me one way or another, sir," Aileen breathed.

"Do you really think so, Aileen?" Dumbledore asked again.

She stared at him, feeling anger rise within her. "Yeah, I think that, Professor! They tortured me, their own daughter, giving me scars for the rest of my life. That light you speak of, they would blow it out the moment they had the chance," she seethed.

"But did they not have the chance, Aileen? Were you not in their clutches? Was it not so simple for them to destroy you completely?" Dumbledore asked, turning fully to her.

"Believe me, they tried," she whispered. "If it weren't for Harry getting close to the Horcruxes, my father would have ended my life, no questions asked.

"But what of the hours before that? Though they did torture you, they had the chance to end your life then, but they did not!" Dumbledore pointed out.

Aileen thought about this. She thought about how easily they could have killed her in the time they took to torture her. She could finally see Dumbledore's point, but it did not help her to understand where he was going with this. So, she asked.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

His smile grew, as if he were happy she had finally caught up to his thinking, though she was more confused than ever. Still, she reminded herself that it was just a dream. She was expected to be confused in dreams, right?

"Your parents made a mistake, one that they could not even fathom. They do not understand the loose ends they did not tie up, the roads they have left for you to travel."

"I don't understand!" Aileen cried. "What you are saying makes no sense, Professor!"

Dumbledore did not become angry, did not lose his patience. He took a step towards Aileen, laying his hand upon her shoulder. She noticed that his hand was no longer black but looking as healthy as her own.

"They showed you mercy, never mind the reason why. The point is, they could have taken your life, could have murdered their own flesh and blood, but they did not. Instead, they gave you a chance to forgive them," his voice spoke low.

"Forgive them!" Aileen spat. "You expect me to forgive them? Them that have murdered people I love! Them that will continue to murder the ones I love, until someone ends them! How could you expect me to forgive them?" Aileen screamed.

"You have the same choice as those snakes back in the pit. Those snakes had the chance to attack you, to kill the one that murdered them, but they did not. They turned and bowed towards you, not me, and went about their way. They made a choice to forgive your transgressions, to forgive all that you did to them when they could have just as easily ended your life."

Aileen scoffed at the man, her anger continuing to rise.

"That is different! They are just snakes!"

"Yes, they are, but they still could have just as easily killed you. You would like another example? You easily forgave Severus for killing me. You looked passed what he had done, and allowed your love for him to outshine your hatred," Dumbledore said softly.

"Again, that is different. He did not kill you out of hatred. He killed you on your orders! There is a difference between what he did and what my father does! You cannot-"

"I do not see a difference at all," Dumbledore interrupted. "Even knowing the reason why Severus killed me, you still had to make a conscious decision to forgive him. Though he was not in the wrong, and he did exactly as I asked of him, you still could have hated him for it. You still could have held it against him, shattering the love between the two of you, but instead, you chose forgiveness whether you knew it or not."

Aileen had nothing to say in retort. She knew, deep in her heart, that what Dumbledore was saying was right. She had had to forgive Snape even knowing what he did was acting on Dumbledore's orders. It still did not take away from the fact that he had killed the man. She had had to make a decision, and she had chosen to forgive him.

"What are you trying to tell me, sir?" Aileen whispered.

Dumbledore turned back to the sparkling lake, looking thoughtful again. As the minutes passed, she did not think he would answer her. She assumed she would wake up without the knowledge of what he was trying to tell her. Only more questions would remain.

"People have always thought the measure of a person was many things. Love, strength, selflessness, but in my opinion the measure of a person has and will always be forgiveness. Without it, how many of us would know of love? Without it, how many of us would truly know the happiness it brings? I dare say without forgiveness, there would be nothing to live for."

"Are you asking me to forgive my father and mother? Are you asking me to forgive them for all that they've done, for all they will do?" Aileen asked, a tear spilling from her eyes.

Dumbledore looked back at her, a look of love in his eyes. His smile faltered for a moment, causing his face to look at her in pity.

"Forgiveness is the road that leads to love, Aileen. I am only trying to show you the road, but it will be your decision to take that road. I cannot do it for you. I can only show you that the chance for you to forgive is still there. Your parents left you alive. Therefore, they left that small chance of forgiveness alive for you to reach out and take it. Whether you will or not, only you can decide."

"How does it end, Professor? How is this going to end between Voldemort and Harry?" Aileen asked. She had no idea why she asked it, other than she felt he knew what was to happen. She felt Dumbledore, at least the one in her dreams, had seen how it would all play out. The look on his face told her she was right. She reached for him, grabbing a hold the sleeve of his robe. "How does it end?" she begged.

"I cannot tell you such things, Aileen. Only time knows how this will end, and only in time will you know how this ends." He looked back at the sparkling lake, his smile plastered to his face again. "I would rather enjoy a swim right now. The lake looks so peaceful, does it not?"

"No, professor, you must tell me what to do! Tell me how I can stop my father!" Aileen yelled.

"Yes, a swim would be very nice right about now," Dumbledore said, ignoring her yells.

Before Aileen could stop him, the sleeve of his robe was jerked from her hold, and she watched him walking towards the lake. She went after him to stop him, but an invisible force knocked her back. She could not reach him. His bare feet touched the water, and Aileen heard him sigh. She beat on the invisible barrier, trying to break free, but it would not budge.

"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR, PLEASE!" Aileen screamed.

Dumbledore halted as the water splashed at his waist. His smile was as bright as the sun, the twinkle in his eyes rivaling the twinkle from the lake.

"Harry must be the one to kill Voldemort, but there is something you need to know," he said, though his mouth never moved. She heard his voice in her head.

"WHAT?" she screamed. "WHAT CAN I DO TO STOP HIM?"

"There is nothing you can do to stop what is to come, Aileen, for you are not ready, not yet anyway. The moment that you are ready, it will be known to you. The moment you are ready, the opportunity will present itself to you. What you must do for the time being is to stay alive, no matter what! It is imperative that you stay alive! I cannot stress the importance of it!" said his voice in her head.

"Why?" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Because, Aileen, Harry Potter was never chosen by anything but your father to be his equal. Harry was chosen by your father to be the one to challenge him. What your father never imagined is that it is not Harry who he must fear, for Harry does not have the power that you have, the power that lies solely in your hands. Harry…is not the Chosen One. The Chosen One is you."

She watched, more confused as ever, as Dumbledore went further into the lake. The water now splashed up to his chest. Soon, he would disappear from her sights forever.

"WAIT! PLEASE, WAIT! I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND, PROFESSOR. HOW CAN I STOP HIM? IF IT IS NOT I WHO HAS TO KILL HIM, WHAT CAN I DO?" Aileen screamed louder than before.

As Dumbledore's head sank underneath the water, his voice traveled to her one last time. "You will know when you are ready, Aileen. You will know when you are ready."

Aileen's eyes flew open. She sat up at once, her breath coming out in pants. Her wide-eyes searched her surroundings, seeing the Slytherin girl's dorm room greeting her. The brightly lit Malfoy Mansion was gone, the lake with it. It felt so real, everything she had just experienced. Aileen's feet came to rest on the floor, as she leaned her elbows on her knees. Her hands went straight to her face, rubbing the perspiration from her forehead. Everything that had just happened flew through her mind. Every word Dumbledore had spoken to her played again in her mind, but she was still confused. She had no idea what he was saying, the hidden messages deep in his words. All she knew was that there was something she was supposed to do, something that would lead her to the answers.

Beside her, something fell to the floor, clanking loudly. It echoed all around her in the room. She looked down, her face looking puzzled. She reached over, turning on her bedside lamp and saw what had caused the sound. Her eyes went wide as she looked down on the brass key Dumbledore had left her in his will. With everything that had happened in the months after she had received the key, she had completely forgotten about it. Now, it sat at her feet, the light from the lamp streaming over it, illuminating its color. Aileen realized this key was the answer to her questions. This key would lead her to where she needed to be, to do what she needed to do. She reached down, grabbing the key in her hands and hurrying to change clothes.

Once dressed, she ran from the room. She ran down the stairs and out the door. It was early in the morning, and everyone was still asleep in their beds. She did not give a thought to the Death Eaters possibly roaming the halls. Her only thought was to get to the Headmaster's office and try to find what this key went to. It was the only thing that mattered to her.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone come up behind her. She did not realize someone was there, until they grabbed her, throwing their hands over her mouth at once. She tried to scream, but the sound was muffled. Aileen was pulled down the hall, until she was standing before a wall. Behind her, she heard someone whisper, and suddenly, a door appeared at the wall.

Aileen was forced through the door, and her eyes went wide when she noticed the people sitting around in sleeping bags. It was the students of Gryffindor. They all scrambled to their feet when they heard someone approaching. Their eyes stared at Aileen when she came into view, and at that moment, the person behind her let her go. She turned to strike the person for scaring her and dragging her away from her mission, but her body went rigid. The hand that was raised fell immediately to her side as a large smile grew on her face.

"Harry!" she yelled, as she threw her arms around his neck in a hug.


	26. Graduation Day

Aileen grabbed Harry's arm at once, pulling him away from the others. His face looked at her confused, but she did not stop pulling him until they were clear of anyone overhearing them. She turned abruptly, making Harry take a step back in surprise.

"Harry, what did the Prophecy say?" Aileen whispered.

If he looked confused before, then he was beyond confused now. His eyes looked at her skeptically, his mouth coming open and closed as if he was trying to speak but nothing would come out.

"Please, Harry. It's important that I know what the Prophecy. I know that you remember it."

He looked around them, as if making sure no one else heard. For a moment, Aileen feared Harry would not tell her. Her fears were squashed as he began to recite what the prophecy had foretold.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

Aileen allowed the words to swim in her head, allowed them to tick past her mind slowly. She whispered every word as delicately as possible; trying to find some meaning in them that explained her roll in all of this. It was clear the Prophecy was speaking of a boy…not a girl. She wasn't born at the end of the seventh month. Her parents happened to be Voldemort, himself, and Bellatrix, so the part of being born to those who thrice defied him was out. Voldemort had clearly marked Harry as his equal.

"You know, it's funny though, Dumbledore said the Prophecy may not have exactly been meant for me. There was another, someone else born at the end of the seventh month and it could have just as easily been talking about him. Voldemort made the Prophecy true when he chose me. He made me his equal when he marked me," Harry said, raising his bangs away from the lightning-bolt scar. "He also said that I had the choice to walk away, to not make the Prophecy come to pass, but Voldemort would never allow that, would he? He would never stop, never rest, until I was dead, because he believes in the Prophecy. He believes I am the one to kill."

"Either must die at the hands of the other," Aileen whispered, more to herself than Harry.

"Neither can live while the other survives. You know, that's the part that I've never understood, Aileen. If what Dumbledore said, that I could just walk away, that Voldemort and I both could just walk away, then why the last part? How is it that we could both forget the Prophecy and go about our lives, yet it specifically states that neither can live while the other survives? If that is true, Dumbledore lied about being able to walk away," Harry said low.

"I don't know, unless the Prophecy wasn't talking about you and Voldemort at all. What if it referred to someone else, something else relating to Voldemort?

Harry's eyes scrunched up in thought. "Who? Neville?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It is possible for the Prophecy to have a hidden meaning, one that Dumbledore himself never realized, or maybe he did realize but it was too late. Or maybe the Prophecy meant exactly what it says…I just don't know. I feel that something is missing, that I'm missing something that I should know," said Aileen in frustration.

"What are you not telling me, Aileen?" Harry asked in a low voice.

Aileen stared at him, wondering if she should tell him about the dream. Maybe if she confided in Harry about the dream, he would be able to see what she was missing. As she opened up her mouth to explained, another voice spoke from the middle of the students.

"Aileen!"

She turned towards the voice, seeing the members of the Order watching her and Harry. In the front, she noticed the smiling faces of Lupin and Tonks. In the excitement of seeing them, Aileen instantly forgot about Harry and ran to them. She threw her arms around their necks. It had been months since she had seen them, and she had missed them terribly.

"It's so good to see you two!" Aileen said excited.

"We have been so worried about you, Aileen," Tonks said.

She took a step back, smiling broadly at the couple. Suddenly, she noticed the flat stomach of the woman before her. Aileen realized that enough months had passed that the baby should have already been born. It pained her to realize she had missed the birth, but she did not have time to think on the pain as Tonks began telling her about their newborn son.

By the time Tonks was through with her story, Aileen was in tears, so overjoyed for them. They had been through so much, fought so hard to be together, and it finally looked as if happiness had found them. On top of that, they were newly parents of a beautiful, healthy baby boy. Aileen hugged them several more times, overcome by her happiness for them.

"So, now what? What do we do about Snape?" said one of the students.

Aileen's head jerked in the direction of where the student spoke. The happiness from Lupin and Tonks' announcement all but died in her heart. The moment had arrived where they would smoke Snape and his regime out, and she had no choice but to stand aside and allow it to happen. Snape's voice, his words, echoed through her mind, reminding her that he wanted the Order to take control of the school, that he would allow it to happen. Still, it did not stop the color from draining from her face, and the feeling of hopelessness to engulf her. Aileen was about to be separated from him, and everything within her screamed out against it.

"We give him what he wants…me," Harry replied coldly.

Aileen's eyes slowly closed. A hand came down on her shoulder, squeezing tightly. "You can stay here, Aileen. You do not have to face him. No one expects you to," Lupin said gently.

With her eyes still closed, Aileen shook her head no. She would be there. She would be there to look in his eyes before he left her, knowing the whole, complete truth. Aileen knew, without him having to ask her, that he wanted her there, wanted her loving eyes to be the last that he saw before he escaped the wrath of the very people he swore to protect. Even now, at the mention of his name, the anger became thick as smoke in the room. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs for them to open their eyes, for them to see what was really happening, but she had promised him not to utter a word. In time, they would know everything that they needed to about Snape.

"A few minutes from now, is the time he lines us up like cattle in the Great Hall to give his announcements. We could sneak in that way. He would never expect any of us, especially Harry, to be there," Neville said.

"Perfect!" Harry said.

The students began to prepare themselves, grabbing their robes and slipping them over their bodies. Aileen followed their lead, but it felt as if her body was made out of heavy lead. Her arms had a mind of their own, not wanting to rise to slip the robe on. Her feet refused to move, taking the steps towards the door to leave the Room of Requirements. She felt sick to her stomach, felt as if she could vomit on the floor.

It wasn't until she stood underneath the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall that she felt the full brunt of what was to happen. Snape stood before them. His face looked upon the students with hard, stern emotions. His eyes scan the sea of down-turned heads, the pools of black swimming with anger. Aileen kept her head down at first, making sure no one was watching her. The brother and sister Death Eater stood behind him, their eyes also scanning the students. They were waiting on them to step out of line to show them their style of discipline.

"It has come to my attention," Snape began, "that Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade."

At this, the students began turning their wide-eyes to one another, murmuring loudly. Aileen raised her head slowly, her eyes watching Snape's face.

"Now, should anyone…student or staff attempt to aide Mister Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgressions. Furthermore, any person to have knowledge of these events…who fails to come forward…will be treated as...equally guilty."

His words were as cold as his eyes. They sent a chill down Aileen's spine, and it was clear she wasn't the only one who felt his coldness. As his eyes scanned the students again, they finally landed on Aileen. In an instant, the coldness melted, leaving nothing but love and warmth in his black orbs. She only had a moment to see it, for he had to shut his emotions down before the students saw the change. Still, he never took his eyes from her. It gave Aileen time to warn him, warn him to get ready for the Order. As slowly as she could, she nodded her head once, her face crumbling some in pain. Snape understood, understood his time to flee was moments away.

"Now then," he went on, as if seeing nothing from Aileen, "if anyone here has any knowledge of Mister Potter's movements this evening…I invite them to step forward…now!"

Aileen stilled herself for what was to come. Beside her, with his head bent low, stood Harry and the moment Snape became silent, the moment he began walking amongst the students, Harry began moving. Aileen grabbed the side of her robes to stop herself from grabbing Harry and holding him still. She had to fight against everything within her to stop what was going to happen. It was out of her hands now.

Harry walked out in the middle of the students, who turned and gasped when they saw him. Aileen's eyes remained on Snape, seeing his head come up slowly. His eyes stared at Harry, and she could see the fear inside them. He did not want to face the young man, did not want to have to fight him. Harry stopped with a wide berth between them. His face looked upon Snape in anger and loathing, his body barely shaking in rage.

"It seems despite you exhausted, defensive strategies…you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster," Harry said angrily.

Behind them, Aileen heard the door to the Great Hall open and knew at once it was the Order.

"I'm afraid it's quite extensive," Harry went on. "How dare you stand where he stood!"

Aileen could no longer stand still. She could not allow Snape to be crucified by these people, to watch his face as Harry yelled his angered words to him. They didn't understand. They didn't know what Snape had gone through for any of them. Without hesitation, Aileen stepped out of line, walking swiftly to Harry. She grabbed his arm, pulling on the sleeve of his robe. He did not take his eyes from Snape, but Snape looked away from Harry to see her. Their eyes met briefly, the pain evident in his black orbs.

"No," he whispered to her.

Aileen felt her heart breaking, for she realized he was allowing Harry to take his anger out on him. He was allowing them all to take their anger and pain out on him.

"Tell them how it happened that night!" Harry shouted. "Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man that trusted you and killed him!"

"Harry, please," Aileen cried.

She could not take it, could not take the anger directed at Snape. It was enough to crush her, and she could not imagine what he must have felt like hearing Harry's words. If only Snape would tell them the truth. If only he would tell them what had happened, what he agreed to do for them all.

"Aileen, get back in line," Snape whispered.

"TELL THEM!" Harry screamed.

The sleeve that Aileen had a hold of was jerked from her grasps and in the hopelessness of the moment, she made a decision to tell them all the truth, whether Snape wanted them to know or not. She took a step forward, meeting Snape's pleading eyes, choosing to ignore the promise she had made to him. Her mouth came open, but no words were able to escape. Snape had withdrawn his wand, pointing it above their heads. The man couldn't even make himself point the wand directly at them. It seemed that Aileen was the only person to notice this.

McGonagall was there in an instant, throwing herself in front of Aileen and Harry. Her wand was out and pointed at Snape's chest. Slowly, Snape lowered his wand, his eyes staring at the woman before him. Harry had grabbed Aileen, pulling her away from the two about to duel. As with the night Dumbledore had died, Harry would not allow Aileen to rush to Snape. He did not even let her move an inch.

Snape had no choice but to raise his wand in defense. To Aileen's horror, she realized McGonagall was going to strike. Sure enough, it was McGonagall that took the first shot. A ball of flame shot from her wand straight towards Snape, who deflected it easily. Still, the man did not fight back. Aileen cried out in frustration, trying to get out of Harry's hold. It was no use.

Again and again the flame shot towards Snape, causing him walk backwards towards the twins. Aileen's feared the twins behind Snape would fire on McGonagall. Their wands were raised as if to shoot, but Aileen noticed something that had the tears building in her eyes. Snape was shooting protective shields out, not only to protect himself from McGonagall's assault, but to protect the woman herself. The twins tried to look past the shield from Snape's wand, but they never had a clear shot. Even as the woman was trying to kill him, he was making sure to protect her.

She shot at him again, this time his arm rising above his head, sending the spell behind him to hit Amycus in the chest. The man fell instantly to the ground, his body moving no more. Not seconds after her brother fell dead to the ground the sister joined him as Snape sent another spell behind him. In a matter of seconds, he allowed the Order to have full control of the school again.

Snape grabbed his cloak and as swiftly as he could, he wrapped it around his body, turning into black mist and ribbons. With a hard jerk of her body, Aileen was able to free herself, running straight towards Snape. As if the world slowed down, she reached her hand out, trying to grab him, trying to go with him. She wasn't ready to be separated, no matter the danger that would lay ahead for her if she went with him. The only thing that mattered was that they were together for what was to come. Her hand flew through the bundle of black mist and ribbons. She felt nothing but air. There was nothing solid to grab a hold of, to follow him.

Suddenly, he rose up in the air and flew directly towards the window above them. She followed him, not realizing she was under the direct path of the broken glass as he shot through it. The only thing that mattered to her at that point was the man leaving her.

Someone ran into the back of her hard, causing them to fall forward as glass rained down on where she stood seconds ago. McGonagall's voice screamed out at the fleeing Snape.

"COWARD!"

The word felt like a punch in Aileen's stomach. Aileen pushed the person off of her, only realizing as she stood that the person was Lupin, and ran from the Great Hall. The hallways were silent; the Death Eaters had all left when the Order made their presence known. Aileen ran for the front door, ran for the man that was leaving her behind. Tears swept from her eyes, falling behind her as her feet moved at a fast pace. She grabbed the door, running out into the summer night.

Snape was nowhere in sight. He had been long gone before she could reach the darkness of the night. She was left to watch the retreating backs of the Dementors, who were flying towards the hills overlooking the school. She heard several running feet behind her, but Aileen refused to take her eyes off the sky, wanting nothing more than to see Snape coming back for her. Deep in her heart, she knew that he was gone.

People, most of the members of the Order, came and stood beside her, their eyes going to the retreating figures in the sky. It wasn't until seconds later that Aileen saw movement on the hillside where the Dementors had gone. It wasn't until that moment she realized that a large group of people were staring directly at the school. Aileen took a few steps closer, her eyes squinting in the darkness. The breath was knocked out of her as she recognized the pale, white face of her father. Behind him, his followers gathered in numbers that made the order and the students look like nothing.

"Oh God," Tonks whispered behind her.

"Come! We must give Harry some time," McGonagall said swiftly.

She hurried past Aileen, who was still staring at her father's ghostly face, and raised her wand towards the school. She was barely aware that Mrs. Weasley had wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly. Aileen felt as if she was in a bubble, a trance, and the only thing that could bring her out of it was the loud shout of McGonagall's voice.

"PIERTOTUM LOCOMOTOR."

There was a loud grinding noise behind Aileen and the ground shook as something crashed in to it. Aileen turned around to watch, in utter shock, as the statues and suits of armor from the school began to fall from the walls. Every time one landed on the ground, it caused the earth beneath their feet to shake. From the entrance of the school, Aileen watched the suits of armor began to march out, forming a line with the statues. They towered overhead, their stones looking indestructible. It was an absolute breathtaking sight to behold.

"Hogwarts is being threatened! Go, and protect the school!" McGonagall yelled at the statues.

Aileen stared on either side of her as the large statues passed. She watched them, captivated by their size. Mrs. Weasley let go of Aileen once the statues had passed. She, along with the members of the Order and the Hogwarts staff, raised their wands towards the darkened sky. All at once, their mouths began to move, their words coming out in whispers. Balls of light began to shoot towards the darkness above their heads. They hung in mid-air for a moment, before flattening out and beginning to join. Aileen turned slowly in a circle as she watched the entire sky around the school light up. Suddenly, the light dipped down around the school, forming a dome of protection. Aileen watched the protective dome come down, creating a barrier between her and her father's angered face.

"It will not keep out Who-Know-Who for long," someone said.

"We just need a little time, and his name is Voldemort! You might as well use it, because he is going to try and kill you either way!" McGonagall said forcefully.

Shutting out all talk around her, Aileen began to slowly walk towards the end of the dome's protection. Her eyes remained fully on the figures gathered at the top of the hill. Someone walked up to stand beside her father, and Aileen recognized the long curly-black hair immediately. Her parents stared at her, their smiles growing on their faces. Someone called her name from behind, but she was too caught up in the two people that should have loved her. She was too caught up in the two people who should have been protecting her from all of this, but instead, they chose to be the ones that wanted to end her and everything she believed in.

Bellatrix held her wand in the air, followed by everyone except Voldemort. Suddenly, light began shooting from their wands heading straight towards the protective dome. Aileen watched it come closer and closer, not knowing one way or the other if the dome would stop a direct hit. Still, she stood her ground. There were explosions above her head as the dome took the hits, but it held and everyone underneath was safe. It did not stop the Death Eaters from trying. Aileen had seen enough. She had seen enough of the hatred in her parents' faces.

As she turned, something moved inside her pocket. She stopped abruptly, reaching in and grasping the object. Her hand came up slowly, revealing the brass key.

"When you are ready, you will know."

Dumbledore's voice floated around her, as if caught in the wind. He had told her that the events, which were to unfold, could not be stopped. Harry was destined to confront her father one last time. There was nothing she could do to stop it, no matter the answers the brass key held. Her job was to stay alive, that is what he told her. Whether it was a dream or something else, Aileen felt his words in her heart, felt it so strongly. With a deep sigh, she pocketed the key once more, making sure that she would hunt for the answers after all this came to an end…if she was still alive.

Aileen looked up one final time at her parents and notices something odd. Voldemort's evil laugh slowly disappeared from his face. He stumbled backwards, grabbing his chest. His eyes, wide as saucers, looked around him, as if the answers to what was happening were just before his face. Aileen took a step towards them, her forehead creased in confused lines. Bellatrix reached for him, but he pushed her away, causing her face to crumble from his rejection. It dawned on Aileen what was happening. She gasped in realization that his reaction could only mean another Horcrux was destroyed.

It did not take Voldemort long to gain control. A loud, curdling scream broke from his voice, his hand rising towards the protective dome. Suddenly, a massive line of light from his wand struck the dome head on. Aileen stumbled away, her wide-eyes watching as the light spread over the dome, causing the protective spell to begin to break. Above her head, she watched as the dome broke apart in small, fiery pieces, falling onto the ones below.

The massive army on the hill began descending down towards the school. They ran with full force, screams coming from their mouths. Aileen was frozen to the spot, fear overtaking her. The statues stood before her, guarding the bridge that led to the school. All around the school the sounds of running feet and screams of anger could be heard. From the Forbidden Forest, something large and heavy began to move the trees out of the way.

"Oh my God," Aileen whispered.

From the deepest reaches of the Forest crawled spiders, some bigger than she had ever seen. Behind them, the earth began to shake. From the shadows, walked something taller than the statues themselves, and Aileen realized she was looking into the shadowed faces of Giants. Voldemort had spared no expense, bringing with him every known force he could find. Above their heads, the Dementors began their trek back towards the school.

The statues took a stance of defense, waiting for the first stage of Voldemort's attack to begin. They did not have to wait long before the first of the Giants made it to them, pushing the first few aside as if they were nothing.

"AILEEN!" Lupin screamed behind her.

It was enough to wake her out of the immobile fear she felt. She turned and began sprinting back towards the school. Behind her, spells began zooming over her head, barely missing her by inches. The earth on either side of her exploded, sending chunks of rocks and dirt in her direction. Her hands shot to her head, trying to protect herself. In front of her, the Order began shooting their hexes and jinxes, trying to give Aileen cover to make it back towards the school. Why had she been so stupid? Why had she walked to the very edge of the protective dome's cover just to see her parents?

Just a few more feet and she would be in Lupin's reach. He ran to her, meeting her half way and catching her in his arms. She stumbled towards him, grabbing her wand and turning to shoot a spell at the nearest thing threatening them. To her horror, it was one of the large spiders. Its beady eyes were trained on her and Lupin, its enormous legs sprinting towards them.

"GET INSIDE THE SCHOOL!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Before Aileen had time to shoot at the spider, Lupin grabbed the sleeve of her robe and dragged her towards the school's entrance. It did not take long for the Giants, spiders, wizards and witches, and every other vile creature under Voldemort's orders to break through the statue's defenses. Though they were able to keep some out, their numbers were too great to hold up against.

Aileen was pulled into the school, right into the hallway that was bursting with lights from people's wands. She looked around her, stunned and horrified to realize that inside the school had already been infiltrated. Lupin looked on helplessly, shooting his wand at the nearest Death Eater.

"GO! GO ON!" Aileen yelled to him over the screams.

He looked at her, his eyes filled with pain and indecisiveness. He did not want to leave her, but she knew he had to cover another area of the school. She had overheard the Order planning where each person would be station, and Lupin was not where he was supposed to be. He had to go otherwise, their plan would not work.

"Go!" she whispered.

As quickly as he could, he grabbed her in a hug and ran off. Aileen did not have time to watch him, did not have time to make sure he made it safely to his destination, because the sound of footsteps behind her caused her to turn from his fleeting back abruptly. Her wand was raised before her and without thought, she acted.

"Stupify!" she yelled.

The Death Eater fell immediately at her feet, his head hitting the ground hard. Aileen did not give him another thought as she ran through the hallways. All around her, students and staff fought back-to-back against the forces of Voldemort. All around her, bodies began falling from both sides, but Aileen did not stop. When her way was blocked, she would raise her wand and call forth any spell that made its presence known in her mind. It was starting to become congested as more Death Eaters made their way into the school.

In front of her, a loud, deafening sound crashed through the walls, causing something to shoot out towards her, hitting her in the head. She fell to the ground at once, feeling pain radiating through her head. For a moment, she feared someone had hit her with a curse, but as she looked at where the crash came from, she realized the wall she was about to run past was blasted apart. Lying beside her was a large brick, her blood covering one side. She felt disoriented, the pain becoming too much. Before she could stop herself, Aileen laid her head back on the cold surface of the floor, unable to move.

The sounds around her began to fade, darkness engulfed her. Someone came and stood above her. She was barely able to make out their silhouette, but by the size and the robes that were wrapped around their bodies, Aileen knew it was a Death Eater. The pain was so that she did not care what was to come. The Death Eater raised his wand, pointing it straight at her face, and with a large smile, opened his mouth to end her life.

"Avada-"

Before he could say the words, something shot through his chest, knocking him off his feet. He landed just as hard as Aileen did. Only his feet were visible to her and they sat unmoving. She did not have time to think about what happened when someone came up behind her and scooped her up in their arms. She clung to them, whispering Snape's name, thinking it him. He had always been there to save her.

"Hang on, Aileen, hang on!"

It wasn't Snape, but Draco's voice that sounded in her ears. Her hold on his neck tightened as he darted them through the destroyed halls of Hogwarts. Where he was taking her, she had not a clue, but she wouldn't let him go for the world. Aileen opened her eyes, seeing them being followed by a large spider. With all the strength she could muster, she raised her wand towards the horrible creature and shot it down as its mouth came open to grab Draco. It fell to the floor with a hard thud, unmoving.

Draco ran towards the dungeon doors, throwing them open and running hard for the Slytherin common room. As soon as they entered, he locked the door with an enchantment and took Aileen over to the couch. He sat her down, inspecting the gash on her forehead. She was almost the past the point of consciousness, feeling herself floating again like the night her father had struck her with the poison lashes. By the look on Draco's face, the cut must have been bad.

"Just relax, Aileen. I'll take care of this," he whispered.

She did as he told her, laying her head back on the couch and closing her eyes. As Draco worked, she began to slip into the darkness, but she could tell she wasn't alone. There was someone in there with her, someone close. She reached out to them, feeling something firmly in front of her. Aileen tried to see through the darkness, but it was no use. She grabbed on, realizing it was someone's arm.

"You must do all that you can to survive this, Aileen! Fight, but remain alive. If you see that it cannot be done at the school, you flee at once! The only thing that matters is your life!" someone whispered.

She recognized Dumbledore's voice immediately. He was here with her, surrounding her in the darkness. Again, he told her of the importance of staying alive.

"I can end this, Professor! Just tell me how and I can end it all, I'm ready!" Aileen called urgently through the darkness.

"NO!" he hissed. "What must happen must come to pass! It is important for events to play out, Aileen! Do not stop what is to come, but allow them to take form! Do…not…try…and…stop…it!" 

His voice sounded desperate. Aileen's hold on his arm tightened, though she could not see him. She wanted to know more, needed to know more. He had told her nothing about her role in all of this, nothing about how she could change everything. She tried to push herself towards him, but again it was as if there was an invisible barrier around her. It kept her from moving anything but the hand on his arm.

"When the moment comes, when you truly understand what it is you must do, you will not doubt your role. You will rise to the challenge and when you do, I will be there to guide you! For now, do what you must to stay alive, it is the only thing that matters now!"

Suddenly, she was pulled from the darkness and before her, Draco's scared eyes stared. She sat up instantly, feeling whole again. Her hands shot up to her forehead, feeling no pain or blood where pain and blood once were. Draco had done it, he had saved her again. She jumped towards the boy, throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you!" she whispered.

"Aileen, he saved me! H-Harry saved me," Draco said brokenly.

She held him tighter, hearing his voice quiver with the acknowledgement that the once hated enemy had saved his life.

"He didn't have to save me, but he came back for me. He refused to let me die!" he cried.

"And by saving you, Harry saved me as well," Aileen added.

After a few moments, they broke apart, smiling to one another but their smiles did not last. The realization that they would have to soon part ways fell on them. It was too dangerous for Draco to be around Aileen, being a Death Eater himself. She would be an easy target for whomever they ran in to.

"I know," she said brokenly.

Draco grabbed her in a hug again, his sobs evident in her ears. Aileen held him, wanting nothing more than to run from the devastation with him.

"I love you, Aileen," he whispered desperately in her ear.

"Always, Draco!" she whispered back.

Before they had time to change their minds, they swiftly moved out of the Slytherin common room, taking one last look at the place they called home for years. Even in the seconds they spared, the sound of the ghosts from the past could be heard. Their childhood was rooted in the room.

When they reached the upper level of the school, the destruction was overwhelming. Most of the walls had been blown to pieces, bodies of students, staff and Voldemort's regime laid scattered throughout the hallway. Draco was shaking beside Aileen, but he forced himself to let go of her hand. With one last look, he ran off into the destruction. As soon as he was out of sight, Aileen took off herself.

Through one of the fallen walls, she could hear screams and sobs coming from outside. Peering through, she gasped as she saw a group of first-years huddled together. All around them, encircling them to strike were four Dementors. They were toying with the small group of students, causing them to feel things no one their age should have had to feel. Aileen felt helpless, knowing she had never been able to produce the Patronus Charm. It had always been her weakness, her failure, but she refused to allow those students to fall under the Dementor's kiss.

Steeling her nerves, Aileen stepped through the broken bricks and debris, stepping out into the warm air. She knew what Dumbledore had told her, could even hear his voice screaming at her to live, but in that moment, she could only think of those children's lives. They were what mattered to her. She raised her wand, its end pointed towards the four Dementors. They seemed to notice her instantly, turning their faceless heads towards her direction. Instantly, she felt their coldness, felt the hopelessness seeping through. For a moment, the hand holding the wand fell an inch, tears filling her eyes. The feelings were so overwhelming to the point of almost drowning her, but they did not realize that she finally had found her one happy moment. Aileen had finally found the one thing that she felt the happiest. Closing her eyes, feeling the Dementors coming towards her, the first-years all but forgotten, she grabbed a hold of the memory. She grabbed a hold of his face, of his black orbs. Aileen grabbed a hold of the way his hands had touched her, of the way his breath had hit her face. It was in the way he had whispered her name and the way he had held her, as if she were the most delicate thing he had ever touched. It was the words he had spoken, the unwavering love that he had showed her each time he held her to him, making love to her. Her happiest moments were filled with Severus Snape.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she yelled with a fury she did not know she had.

She watched, wide-eyed, as the light began to grow from her wand. It grew, and it grew, until it covered the area in which she and the first-years stood. It covered them like blankets, shutting out the darkness that surrounded them. As far as her eyes could see, the light bathed the corners of the area, building light the longer she thought of Snape. The Dementors were screaming in agony, as if the light burned their skin. They had only one choice and that was to flee from the powerful light. Aileen found herself so caught up in what she was doing, that she began to follow the retreating figures. As she did so, the light extended, capturing more Dementors in its power and they too had to flee. The complete feeling of love was overwhelming and her Patronus grew in brightness. Aileen had finally done it, finally conjured the Patronus Charm and saved several in its wake.

Everyone who was being attacked by the Dementors ran for the shelter of her Patronus, hiding behind it as all Dementors in the area began to fly away in a scream. Behind her, the shouts of the students and teachers could be heard, but there was no time to celebrate for more of Voldemort's regime was moving in. As soon as the Dementors had gone, Aileen allowed the Patronus to fade and the darkness to descend upon them once more. She turned to the ones she had saved, all of them looking to her for direction.

"Get back into the school, hide anywhere you can find, but stay out of sight!" she yelled.

They wasted no time in doing as she had told them. Aileen followed them back in the school. Until the last of the students was safe, she followed them, cutting anyone down who got in their way. One after the other, Death Eaters, spiders, Giants fell to their faces all from Aileen's wand.

As soon as she was free, Aileen turned to go back to the front of the school where McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley and the others were. As she rounded the corner, she ran straight into someone dressed in all black. On instinct, knowing the robes to be that of a Death Eater, Aileen raised her wand preparing to shoot off a curse. She noticed the Death Eater's wand pointed at her face, but they hesitated. Aileen raised her eyes towards his face, and cried out in shock and relief. Snape stood before her, his eyes wide in fear. Aileen's hand dropped at once and she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He grabbed her, holding her as tightly as he ever had. She could feel his body shaking; feel his fear coming off of him in waves.

"I did not know-was not sure if you were-"

He wasn't able to finish, overcome with emotion. Aileen just held him tighter, trying to find the words to speak but nothing came out. He was here, back in her arms again. They were surrounded by destruction, the very school that they had come to love was falling down around them, but it did not matter in that moment. All that mattered was that both were still alive and both were unharmed. Without a word, he grabbed her and led her to a darkened classroom.

Once inside, he held her to him again, kissing her face everywhere he could. She held on to him, fearing if she let go he would fade away. They could hear screams and explosions close by, but they dared not let each other go. The whole school could fall down on top of them and they would not care.

"Tell me you are alright!" Snape whispered frantically.

"I-I'm fine, just scared," Aileen croaked.

"I told you I would find you again! I won't let anything happen to you, I swear it!"

Aileen nodded her head, tears falling down her dirty face. Her long hair, which had been put up in a ponytail, was loose and falling down around her face. Snape pushed the strains back, kissing her face again.

"Lucius has told me that the Dark Lord is expecting me in the Boathouse. I must go to him, Aileen," he started. Aileen began shaking her head feverishly, begging him to stay with her. "I do not have a choice at the moment. It is almost over, I can feel it!" he whispered.

Again, she begged him to stay with her, pleaded with him not to go to her father. He just held her closer, gently rubbing the tears from her face.

"When the coast is clear, when my final discussion with the Dark Lord is done, I will send my Patronus to you. I want you to come to me immediately, do you understand?" he asked her hurriedly.

Aileen nodded her head, his face barely visible in the small light. She could still see the fear in his black orbs and it caused her heart to break.

"Once the Dark Lord is completely convinced of what I need him to believe, I will take you from this place. I will not let anything hurt you, I swear it!"

"I'll follow you anywhere!" Aileen whispered.

Snape crushed his lips to her, pouring within the kiss all that he felt. Aileen grabbed a hold of it, feeling it give her the strength to get through the next couple of minutes. It gave her the strength to let go of him when he stepped back from her. With one final look, he walked passed her, his blacks robes billowing out behind him. She stood in the darkness of the room for several moments after Snape left, fearing that he was about to be taken from her forever.


	27. Death Comes to Us All

Holy water cannot help you now

A thousand armies couldn't keep me out

I don't want your money

I don't want your crowd

See I have to burn

Your kingdom down

Holy water cannot help you now

See I've had to burn your kingdom down

And no rivers and no lakes, can put the fire out

I'm gonna raise the stakes; I'm gonna smoke you out

Seven devils all around you

Seven devils in my house

See they were there when I woke up this morning

I'll be dead before the day is done

Seven devils all around you

Seven devils in your house

See I was dead when I woke up this morning,

And I'll be dead before the day is done

Before the day is done

And now all your love will be exorcised 

And we will find you saying it's to be harmonized.

And it's an even sum

It's a melody

It's a battle cry

It's a symphony

Seven devils all around you

Seven devils in my house

See, they were there when I woke up this morning

And I'll be dead before the day is done

Seven devils all around you

Seven devils in your house

See I was dead when I woke up this morning,

And I'll be dead before the day is done

Before the day is done

Before the day is done

Before the day is done

They can keep me alive

'Til I tear the walls

'Til I slave your hearts

And they take your souls

What have we done?

Can it be undone?

In the evil's heart

In the evil's soul

Seven devils all around you

Seven devils in your house

See I was dead when I woke up this morning

I'll be dead before the day is done

Before the day is done

Seven Devils- 

Florence and the Machine

Screams of pain and fear were coming from every direction. Snape ran through the courtyard of Hogwarts, seeing the destruction first hand. His wand was raised and ready to make his path clear. Luckily, he did not have to curse any of the people whose side he fought on. The side that stood with Harry, the side he had never wavered from, seemed to not notice him. Their hands were full with all the other vile creatures that had stormed Hogwarts.

The Boathouse was coming in to view, and Snape made himself run faster. Why the Dark Lord wanted to talk with him, he had not a clue, but he was ready to get it over with and get Aileen to safety. He knew that he would have to tell Harry what Dumbledore had told him the night in his office, the night he had agreed to kill him. He would get Aileen to safety first and then would deal with Harry. The boy would not be easy to handle. Snape knew Harry wanted to kill him as much as he wanted to kill Voldemort, and it would be tricky to make the boy trust him enough to give him the memories to see what he needed to do…to see how he needed to end this. Dumbledore had entrusted Snape with this task, and to this day, Snape still questioned why. With one last look around to make sure no one had followed him, Snape opened the boathouse and stepped inside.

His eyes first fell on Lucius, who was standing at the back of the Boathouse. It looked as if he was trying to get as far away from the Dark Lord as possible. The man's fearful eyes looked at Snape as he walked in. From the moment his body entered the Boathouse, Snape knew he should have turned and left as quickly as possible. It was the feeling of the atmosphere, something telling him things weren't right. He could not turn away, though. He had come this far, and he had promised Dumbledore that he would see this through.

"Severus, please join us," Voldemort said, his voice quiet and high-pitched.

Snape took a step towards the Dark Lord, the voice in his head screaming, begging, for him to run from the place. The voice, which sounded so much like Aileen's voice, was screaming for him to flee. He continued walking towards the Dark Lord.

Just feet from him now, Snape stopped and quickly bowed his head. The air in the Boathouse was extremely cold, yet there were no Dementors present. In the silence that followed his bow, Snape could hear Lucius' heavy breathing. He even thought he could hear the man's pounding heartbeat. Or maybe it was his own heartbeat he was hearing. Still, his voice remained calm and void of the fears within his heart. Voldemort walked slowly back and forth in front of him, the snake by his side. Snape kept his eyes trained to the man. He allowed the man to see him, see that he had nothing to hide.

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, My Lord, in the last few hours alone," Snape said softly.

"No…no, I am extraordinary, but the wand resists me," Voldemort responded, taking a step towards Snape.

"There is no wand more powerful, My Lord. Tonight, when the boy comes it will not fail you, I am sure of it."

Snape saw something flash over the Dark Lord's face, something in his eyes. Again, Aileen's voice screamed in his mind to run from the place immediately.

"It answers to you and you alone," Snape added.

"Does it?" Voldemort whispered, his eyes growing wide.

In that moment, standing under the maddening stare of the Dark Lord, Snape understood his role in the events that would unfold. It hit him so hard in the chest that he had to fight to keep from throwing his fist up and grabbing the front of his robes. It was the moment he realized he was looking death in the face. It was the moment that every single thing he had promised Aileen would be null and void in just a matter of seconds. It was the moment that Dumbledore never warned him about, yet he always knew it would come to this. Somewhere, deep in the recesses of his mind, Snape knew that his destiny would be to face his own mortality in the eyes so much like Aileen's.

Snape tried to smile, tried to act as if he didn't understand what the Dar Lord was saying, but he knew with every fiber of his body what was to come.

"My Lord?" Snape said. He tried conjuring every bit of strength he could in those two words.

Voldemort began slowly walking around Snape, circling him as he spoke, "The wand…does it truly answer to me? You are a clever man, Severus, surly you must know. Where does its true loyalty lie?"

There it was, the question that would be the nail on the coffin awaiting his body. His entire mind shut down, everything fading to blackness. There was only one imagine Snape saw, and he grabbed a hold of her face. The Dark Lord continued walking in a circle around him, but Snape had stopped seeing his pale face. The only thing that mattered to him was all the words left unsaid. Everything that he had wanted to do with Aileen, their future, was about to be taken away forever. He would be leaving her here, alone, to live her life without him in it. After everything he had done in his life, after the lives he had taken and the unspeakable acts he had committed, he found this to be his one and true failure. He found that leaving her to live in this world without him beside her was the ultimate failure.

"With you…of course…My Lord," he said, his body feeling completely numb.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the one who killed its last owner." Voldemort stepped closer again, only inches away. "You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine."

'I love you, Aileen!" Snape screamed in his head.

His head slowly raised, his chin steadily going up in defiance of what Voldemort was saying. Till the very end, Snape would look the man in the eye, knowing the truth, something that Voldemort would never know…something that would end the man. He was surprised that he didn't feel fear. The only thing Snape felt was sadness, for he would be separated from Aileen for all eternity. To him, that was a worse fate than anything Voldemort could have done to him. No, he did not fear the Dark Lord. No, he did not fear his wrath. He feared death, feared what was to come next and if he would have to be aware of every second not spent in her arms. Would he know of every second that her smell was not surrounding him? Would he fall into an abyss, where every second he would be reminded of words unsaid and things undid concerning Aileen?

"You have been a good and fateful servant, Severus, but only I can live…forever!" Voldemort whispered.

'If you only knew…if you only knew,' Snape's mind whispered.

"My Lord-"

Pain, pain erupted in Snape's neck, sending him stumbling forward. One minute, Voldemort's hand had risen swiftly and the next, Snape could feel the wetness upon his neck, knew at once he had slashed his skin. Still, he had something to say. He did not understand why he needed the Dark Lord to know, but he felt it so strongly.

"V-Voldemort…"

Snape stumbled again, feeling his blood pouring out of the wound on his neck. Lucius was cowering in the corner, his wide-eyes staring in shock. His mouth was opened as if to scream, but nothing seemed to come out, not even a breath.

"I-it was I…I w-who t-took A-Aileen," Snape whispered.

For a fraction of a second, Voldemort allowed his emotions to get the better of him and his mask of indifference crumbled. His eyes went wide, staring at the man before him. His lips curled into a sneer, his body shaking.

"You…took her from me?" Voldemort hissed.

Snape lost the strength to stand, falling to the cold concrete and landing hard against the glass window of the Boathouse. His vision was blurred, but he blinked it back. He wanted the Dark Lord to know, wanted him to know he had always protected Aileen from him. It was he who had betrayed him.

"You d-do not d-deserve h-her as a d-daughter," Snape whispered.

"YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!" Voldemort screamed, his voice bouncing on the surface of the water.

"I h-have known h-her identity," Snape stopped, coughing. His body shook with pain as blood came up through his throat. "I-I made s-sure you w-would never g-get to her."

Voldemort raised himself to full height, his furious eyes looking down at Snape. His hands were in fists, shaking against the strength Voldemort was using to crush his fingers together. Through the pain, through the fuzziness in his head, he felt the elation that finally the Dark Lord would understand.

"Y-you will n-never have h-her," Snape ground out.

Voldemort began to smile. His sharp teeth came into focus, his maddening eyes growing wide in amusement. He stepped closer, leaning low. His face was inches from Snape's.

"You…will not be here to see what I have in store for my daughter! Your protection, your love for the girl was in vain, Severus. She will suffer greatly for your transgressions," Voldemort whispered.

He stood to full height again, walking slowly backwards. Snape looked down as the snake came into view. Its large body was slithering towards its owner, its eyes staring straight at Snape. He stilled his nerves for what was to come, knowing only pain lay ahead. He would not die, not yet. He would not die until she came to him, until he was able to look into her face one…last…time.

"Nagini, kill," Voldemort commanded.

The snake looked up at its master, as if saying thank you. With one quick motion, it lunged towards Snape, its venomous fangs digging into Snape's skin, one after the other after the other. Each bite caused Snape to feel pain, that which he had never felt before. It began to build inside his body, began to take a hold of his courage and strength. The snake kept coming, kept biting and Snape could do nothing but pray for it to end. On and on it went, until finally, the snake backed away. It slithered back to the Dark Lord. Snape looked ahead, knowing nothing but pain, agonizing pain.

The seconds ticked away and Snape heard the unmistakable sound of Voldemort Disapparating. He was alone in the Boathouse. He was alone in the pain and the darkness, alone to die. Tears filled his eyes in the moments after he felt his life slowly beginning to fade. It was in that moment he realized that Death had come to collect. On the night Aileen was all but lost to him, he had dealt Death a deal for Aileen's life. He had been willing to give his life for the woman he loved, and Death was making him keep his promise. That knowledge allowed him to feel peace. It allowed for the pain to melt from his body. Death had spared Aileen's life, and if that meant he had to give up his in payment…so be it. What little light in the Boathouse was fading in his eyes, and it would only be a few moments longer.

"A-Aileen," he whispered.

Her face came to his vision, her long, dark hair filling his mind. Snape cried out in pain as the venom began to spread throughout his body. He could feel it, as if it were some stone traveling down his spine. It was slow, meaning to be, for the pain was worse that way. He slammed his eyes shut, trying to keep Aileen's face in his mind. He tried to concentrate on what she meant to him, but the pain was building.

"N-n-n-not y-yet!" he cried.

The venom had passed his neck, working its way down his into his chest. Soon, it would cover his heart and his blood would stop pumping. Snape thought about his life, and how he had wanted nothing and no one after Lily had died. In those days, the thought dying alone would have been a comfort. Now, it scared him more than he could admit. He didn't want to die alone. He wanted Aileen's arms around him, her face inches from his own. He wanted to know that someone would miss him, that he wouldn't just be forgotten or known as someone hated and loathed. Snape wanted to know that his life mattered. That was why he used the last bit of strength to conjure his Patronus. He sent it towards Aileen, to the one that had saved his soul.

 

Aileen was bleeding from the cuts on her face and arms, but she kept fighting. She found herself trapped, a Death Eater's wand in her face. Her life would be wiped out in seconds. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of Snape waiting on her at the Boathouse. He would remain waiting for she would be dead when he called to her. Her wand lay on the ground, the Death Eater knocking it from her hands.

Suddenly, there was light coming from their left. It was brilliant and it stood out for everyone to see. The Death Eater made the mistake of looking at the light, allowing Aileen enough time to scoop her wand from the ground and strike. The Death Eater flew back. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The light moved forward, coming to stand before her. Her eyes flew wide, recognizing the silver doe immediately. Snape was calling to her, calling her to meet him in the Boathouse. Without hesitation, she began to run through the destruction. Nothing would stop her, not death, not life. Nothing would stand in her way of getting to Snape. She could feel freedom within her grasps, see them escaping away from the battle of death. Tears blurred her vision, but a smile danced on her face. She would be with him soon, and then the world could burn at their feet.

Aileen ran around the back of the school towards the Boathouse, and barely missed the three people running in the same direction. She only had a second to stop her movements before her and Harry collided. He looked startled to see her and her face mirrored his.

"Aileen, what are you doing here?" Harry asked in a rush.

The silver doe was moving towards the Boathouse, expecting her to follow. It never looked back to make sure she was following. There was no reason to think she wouldn't. Without explanation, she turned from Harry, Ron and Hermione and sprinted after the Boathouse. They began calling her name and running after her, but Aileen refused to stop. She wouldn't stop until she was in Snape's arms. He was waiting for her, and she shouldn't keep him waiting any longer.

The Boathouse was becoming clearer in her vision. Aileen looked upon it, smiling wide. Behind her, the trio kept up with her. It wasn't until she was nearly there that she felt her smile begin to falter. As she approached the front of the Boathouse, something caught her attention. It was something in the glass, and something on the glass. Aileen stumbled to a stop as her eyes stared at the dark form in the window. Beside her, Harry came to stand, looking in the same place as she. Her heart was beating in her throat, her breath coming out in pants. It was the color of what was on the window that caused Aileen's knees to buckle. Blood stretched across the window behind the dark shape, which looked a great deal like a human form. Her mind would never allow her to think it was Snape. It could not be his blood on the window. He was waiting for her, waiting to take her away. His body was not the dark shape sitting on the floor.

"H-Harry," Aileen croaked.

Without another word, Harry stepped forward and walked towards the entrance to the Boathouse. He disappeared inside, the seconds ticking away. She could not make herself walk towards the Boathouse, could not make herself go to Snape. She knew before Harry walked back out, knew before she looked at it his face, that the dark form surrounded by the blood was Snape. She felt it with everything in her body that it was him.

It took Aileen several tries to find the strength to stand. One foot in front of the other, she kept repeating in her head. Just put one foot in front of the other. Through the tears, Aileen looked down to see if she were in quicksand. It felt as though she could not move, though she realized she was doing exactly that.

Harry came back into view and she suddenly stopped. He slowly looked up at her and she immediately saw pain in his eyes. Against the voice screaming in her head, Aileen looked at the dark form by the window. Being closer to the Boathouse, there was no mistaking what it was. Snape sitting up, his back against laying the glass, his long, black hair gave evidence of who it was. The blood was seeping from his broken body.

"Severus," she whispered. Her voice sounded light years away from her body, as if she were experiencing it from another's point of view.

Her legs awoke, sending her reeling towards the Boathouse's entrance, towards him. Everything, every beautiful moment came rushing back to her. Every touch, every word, every look played within her mind in the moments it took her to swing the Boathouse door open.

She walked in, keeping her eyes straight ahead, not having the courage to look down where she knew Snape was laying. It was as if her mind believed that if she couldn't see him, it would mean he was okay. She slammed her eyes shut, begging the tears to stop, begging her heart to stop pounding in her ears. She begged time to go back, go back to the first moment she had met him when things weren't scary. She wanted to go back to when the truth wasn't known, and she was just a little girl who idolized her Professor.

"A-Aileen."

His voice was so weak and yet, it set off a spark in her body so powerful she wondered if someone had struck her with their wand. She turned her head slowly to her left. The first thing she saw was his shoes. He was there; she just needed to find the strength to reach out to him.

"A-Aileen, please."

That was all that it took for her to look at him, really look at him. What she saw made her fall to her knees in anguish. As fast as she could, Aileen began to crawl towards his broken body. Blood seeped through the punctures from his neck, and his face was more pale than she ever thought possible. Snape's eyes, those black orbs, looked as if life was slowly leaving them. With one hand, she grabbed his neck to stop the bleeding. It did no good. The red liquid soaked in between her small fingers. With her other hand, she grabbed his face, holding his attention towards her.

"Severus, it's okay. I'm going to go get help," Aileen whispered urgently.

He tried to speak but grimaced instead. She stared at him and he stared back, their eyes locking as one. With her eyes, she begged him to fight. She could see the light in his eyes steadily getting dimmer, and she scooted closer to him, her face merely inches from his own face.

"Please, d-don't leave…me!" she whispered in a sob.

She buried her face in his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was becoming faint, and her muffled screams begged his heart to speed its rhythm. Aileen begged it to pump life and blood back into Snape's body. Her fingers dug into his black shirt, her tears soaking into its fabric.

"L-look a-at m-me," he begged weakly.

Aileen raised her face slowly, blinking back the tears so that his face was the only thing she could see. There was a small movement at the corners of his mouth, and Aileen realized he was trying to smile. Slowly, she began to smile back, though it never completely reached her eyes.

"S-saving y-you was the o-one good t-thing I-I did r-right in my h-horrible e-existence." His voice was that of a whisper, like the wind on a hot summer's day. She cried out at his words, moving herself even closer to his body, begging him to keep fighting.

"Please, don't leave me, Severus! Not now, not when we've only just-" she cut off as a sob escaped her.

It was as if his blood began to speed faster between her fingers. Aileen began to look around for anything that would stop the flow of blood. She looked behind her at the three people standing at the door and watching the scene unfold. Their faces read of hopelessness, of pure grief.

She looked away from them, forcing her attention back on Snape. His body began to convulse underneath her, and she grabbed him tighter trying to stop the movements. His face became a mask of pain and she realized what was happening. The venom from the snake bites was doing its job. Aileen could envision it traveling through his bloodstream, shutting down his main organs, and she screamed for it to stop.

"TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she screamed at Snape.

His eyes held hers. Snape tried to speak, but all that came out was a soft groan. Aileen clamped down harder on his wounds, trying to force his blood back into his body. She began to watch as tears formed in Snape's eyes. They began running down his cheek. "T-take them, H-Harry, t-take them," Snape said, without looking away from Aileen.

Aileen felt Harry bend down beside her and a small vile came into her view. She watched as those precious tears settled into the glass, swimming with ease. Snape never once looked away from Aileen while Harry gathered his tears. After Harry had collected enough, she reached up and gently wiped away the tears that flowed freely down his face.

"Severus," she whispered through the sobs, "I did it! I finally did it! I conjured the Patronus Charm and do you know what my happiest memories were?"

Snape slowly shook his head, his face crumbling in emotion.

"It was you…all of them filled with you," Aileen whispered, brushing her lips against his.

Harry remained at Aileen side as he laid his hand over hers to help stop the blood. She could hear his soft sobs beside her but did not dare take her eyes away from Snape. The whole building could come crumbling down upon their heads, and she would not look away. She understood what she was seeing, understood what was happening and what she was experiencing. Snape's life was slowly blowing away, right in front of her. His eyes began to have a far off look and Aileen knew it was only moments away.

"I-I knew you c-could do it," Snape struggled to say.

"I love you, so much! Stay with me, please!" she begged. His lips began to move, but no words were spoken. He was struggling with every breath. Aileen's tears fell on his face, running down to meet his own tears.

"I-I'll n-never leave y-you. N-not for a-all the t-time in the w-world!"

Again, Snape cried out in pain as his body shook violently. His head was moving from side to side, his eyes clamped shut against the assault. Aileen was helpless to stop it, only able to watch it taking place. She tried to grab his head firmly to keep it still, but it was no use. Snape's body was fighting a losing battle.

"Listen to my voice, listen to me!" she sobbed softly. "From the first moment I met you in the orphanage, I loved you. You are one of the most selfless, caring men I have ever had the privilege of knowing. My life has been better knowing you, Severus Snape. I will never be the same. Your love, our love is what defines me, and it has been strong enough to break me away from the evilness of my father. Your love for me is stronger than anything, stronger than death."

Snape slowly calmed. His body began to relax and his black orbs opened to look at her once more. She ran her hand softly down his perspiring face.

"I-I don't want to l-leave you," he barely whispered.

Aileen laid her forehead on his, quietly sobbing. She tried to think of some way to stop what was happening. There had to be some way to make him better, some way to heal him. She turned her head to Hermione. The girl was sobbing in Ron's arms. Her eyes looked at Snape and Aileen knew she was of no help. The girl's face read of it.

"A-Aileen, I-I have t-to go," Snape breathed.

"No, no, no, no, no," she begged. "Please, stay with me. Fight against it, Severus! You can't leave me, please. Please, don't leave me here alone!"

Snape opened his mouth to respond, but his body began convulsing again. Instead, he stared at Aileen, begging her with his eyes to let him go. Aileen would not allow herself to understand that he needed her to let him go in order for him to die, in order for the pain to stop. The blood underneath her fingers had sped up, running down her wrist and soaking into the sleeve of her shirt. His precious life was running from him faster than she could form words to say to him.

"Aileen, let him go," Harry whispered brokenly.

"NO!" she screamed.

Snape let out a loud cry of pain, crushing the very heart of Aileen. He was in so much pain, so much agony. His eyes were begging her to say the words. He was begging her to let him go, begging to let him feel peace. Aileen reached up to his brow, pushing back his hair from his face. His eyes never left hers. To see him suffer was more than she could bear, but to say the words, to release him from this life, was something she did not think she could do. He would fight for her, fight the pain and the devastation of his body if she asked him to. But his suffering was so that she could not deny that he was dying. Severus Snape, a man that, to her, had been larger than life, indestructible, was dying. There were no words, no actions that could stop this from happening, and Aileen was allowing him to wallow in misery, instead of letting him go in love. She closed her eyes, her entire being crumbling with the weight of what she was about to do, yet feeling the most precious feeling knowing that he loved her enough not to go until she let him.

Aileen slowly opened her tear-filled eyes. She reached her lips out to his again, touching them softly. She laid her cheek on his; forcing her mouth open several times, yet the words would not come out. She could feel the fever setting into Snape's body, his skin burning her own. Again, she kissed his lips softly, leaning only inches away from his face before speaking.

"Y-you," she started. The words were gone in an instant, drowned out by the silent sob erupting in her throat. "You…can…rest…now, Severus," she whispered to him. "I love you."

He tried to speak but no sound came from his mouth. Instead, his body stilled at once. His eyes, which looked in pain and anguish before, now looked at peace. His face, which had been scrunched up in agony, now looked calm.

"A-always…love…you," he mumbled.

Slowly, his eyes looked past her, his head moving to the side. Aileen watched the very last moments of his life. Something strange happened in that moment. His head, just a fraction of an inch, tilted to the side, his eyes moving in surprise and confusion, his lips twitching in a small smile. "Aileen," he whispered. Then, his eyes set, seeing no more.

Under Aileen's hand, despite the blood, there was no heartbeat. The blood stopped rushing from his neck. Aileen's eyes grew wide and frantically searched his face for any movement. There was none to be found. His face was frozen forever more in a stare and half smile. The room was silent except for the quiet sobs coming from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

A sob, one filled with raw anguish, burst from Aileen's lips and she collapsed onto his unmoving chest. She screamed his name as she held him. Aileen felt Harry's arm around her, crying along with her. The only words that were spoken were coming from her sobs. Time stood still, as if the world itself mourned the death of Severus Snape.

"Aileen," someone said softly behind her.

She did not respond, but only held Snape tighter. They wanted to pull her away from him, separating them forever. She felt someone gently grab her arm and she jerked away, digging her fingernails deeper into Snape's shirt.

"Let us take him."

She recognized Professor McGonagall's voice. They wanted to take him from her, but she wasn't ready for that. No, not yet. She fought against the woman's hold on her. She sobbed for them to let her be. Through her tears, she looked up to see the Boathouse filled with students and teachers. They looked upon Snape's body, their faces showing their sadness. No matter what they thought of the man, they showed nothing but their pain. He was one of them, he was Hogwarts. Later, Aileen would think back on that moment and feel thankful that she did not see any hatred. It would have been her undoing.

She turned back to his body, reaching a shaking hand out and gently closing his unmoving eyes. Her face crumbled but she completed the task. She bent down slowly, her lips finding his. As soft as a feather, she kissed him, the last touch she would ever feel from him. He was gone, Snape was gone.

Aileen allowed Ron and Harry to stand her on her feet. They did not dare leave her side. She knew she didn't have enough strength to stand. Professor McGonagall walked slowly towards Snape's body.

Before she could do anything, a voice filled everyone's head. It was a voice that caused Aileen's blood to run cold and hatred to feel every part of her. It was her father's voice. If she hated him before, it was nothing like it was now. He had taken the only good thing in her life away. He had murdered the man that she loved.

"We will cease the fighting for a time, allowing you to bury your dead. I want to speak only to Harry Potter. Come to me; come to the Forbidden Forest in an hour. Too much blood has been spilled in your name, too many lives lost. It is time to end this. It is time for you and me to come face to face. If you do not, more blood will be spilled, more lives taken. Come to me Harry Potter, come to me."

As quickly as it began, the voice ended, but it had sent a visible chill over everyone present. Harry sat beside Aileen, his body slightly shaking. He was looking distant, as if caught in some old memory. It was several more minutes before McGonagall resumed what she was about to do.

She raised her wand and whispered her words. Slowly, Snape's body began to rise. His arms stretched out at his sides, as his black hair flowed freely behind him. All around them, the students gathered, as if to protect him from something outside the Boathouse. They surrounded him, their eyes filled with their grief. His body began to float, as the students followed around it, leading Snape to his last resting place.

Aileen's legs moved on their own accord, she no longer had the will to force them to move. She had lost all ounce of strength the moment Snape had died. A sick feeling started to grow in her stomach. Her eyes could not see a thing. She relied only on the guidance of Ron and Harry to carry her out of the Boathouse. Where they were taking Snape, Aileen wasn't sure.

The stench of death filled the air around them as they began walking towards the school. Aileen never once took her eyes from Snape's lifeless body; never once looked away, fearing he might disappear, never to have been real at all. It did not feel real, though she saw the evidence in front of her, it did not feel as though he was gone. In her mind, he would have lived forever. How was it that he was struck down so easily, so mercilessly? There was no way her feeble mind could wrap itself around the truth.

She followed them into the entrance of the school. They walked towards the Great Hall, which was the only part of Hogwarts that was halfway standing properly. Aileen froze for a moment, looking around her. There were several rows of bodies lying side-by-side. Death was all around them. She watched them gently place Snape amongst the dead, as if he were just sleeping along with the rest. There were sounds of sobs and wails throughout the room. If it hadn't been for Snape being in the room, Aileen would have left at once. The feeling of devastation was massive.

Aileen removed herself from Harry and Ron's arms, stumbling towards where Snape was. She made it to him just in time for her legs to go out from underneath her. She collapsed at his side, taking his hand in hers. She stared at his face, a look of peace resting on his features. Already, his hand was beginning to turn cold, a constant reminder that he was gone.

There was a loud sob in front of her and Aileen looked up slowly just in time to see Ron falling to his knees. He reached out, grabbing a body close by. Aileen stared at the body as she noticed all of the Weasley's around this particular one. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were also kneeling, their arms around each other as they mourned openly. It wasn't until she looked at George, the look of loss so raw on his face, that she realized who the body was. He was the only one missing from the group.

"Fred," she whispered brokenly.

Sure enough, she recognized his features, ones matching identical to the man who hovered over his body as tears ran from his eyes. Aileen squeezed Snape's hand, as if he could give her any comfort in this time of grieving. It wasn't until she looked at the two bodies closest to her and Snape that she felt her whole world begin to crush her. In that moment, Aileen felt everything fall away, every noise, every feeling just melted behind her and all that was left was the emptiness of what was happening.

The bodies of Tonks and Lupin sat just a few feet away, their hands stretched out but not touching. Their chests were as still as Fred's, as still as Snape's. Aileen could not help but join in with the sobs around her. She raised her voice, her anguish, towards the enchanted ceiling. In a room that had been filled with excitement and love her years at Hogwarts, it now was nothing more than an enormous tomb. She had had enough, her body and mind able to take no more. Slowly, she laid her head on Snape's chest and closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to shut out what was happening, shut out everything for the rest of her life.

She became aware of someone's presence. She did not have the will power to lift her body from Snape's chest, so her eyes came open and looked around instead. He was sitting close to her, rubbing her arm absently. His tired, fearful eyes looked around at the bodies, consisting of students, teachers and Order members, yet he kept a constant connection with Aileen by holding her arm. She watched him for a long time, not letting him know she was awake, not yet anyway. It was enough that he was here. Aileen did not have the strength to talk yet, wanting nothing more than to go back to oblivion.

It was too late, he had seen her eyes opened and was now calling her name softly. The hold she had on Snape's shirt tightened. She did not want to let him go. Aileen would sit beside his body the rest of the battle if it meant still feeling him close to her. Finally, after several more times of him calling her name, Aileen finally raised her head an inch to look at Draco. He gently touched her bruised and dirtied face with the back of his hand, his face showing his sorrow.

"He's gone, Draco," she said, her voice no higher than a whisper due to the numerous sobs.

"I-I know," said Draco sadly.

His eyes roamed the body of Snape, scrunching up as the impact of what he was seeing hit him. Aileen was able to really see how much Draco loved and respected Snape. After all, the man had done everything in his power to protect him.

"The hour is almost up, Aileen."

"I'm not leaving him!" she said harshly.

Draco laid his hand on her head, softly smoothing back her hair. "You have to continue fighting, Aileen. He wouldn't have wanted you to give in. You have to keep going."

"He didn't want to die either, did he?" Aileen spat, anger rising within her.

"No, Snape didn't want to die. He doesn't want you to either."

She looked at Snape's face, feeling a blow to her stomach. He could have passed for sleeping in that moment, except for the blood upon his shirt and the blood upon her as well.

A shadow fell upon them and both Aileen and Draco looked up. They were stunned when they saw Harry standing before them. He was staring down at Snape's face, tears filling his eyes. Aileen watched him with confusion, wondering why he looked as though he had dipped his head in water. His bangs lay in his face, little droplets of water falling from their ends. Behind the rims of his glasses, his eyes stared wide at Snape, as if he had learned something he could not even imagine. It was then that Aileen understood. Harry had used the Pensieve to see Snape's memories. He now knew the truth, the whole truth.

Harry fell to his knees, his fingernails digging into his pants leg. He paid Draco no attention, nor Aileen. His whole attention was on the dead man lying before him. The tears began to fall down his cheeks, his chest heaving under the emotion.

"H-he was a-always protecting us," Harry whispered to himself, more than to Aileen and Draco. "Every vile, horrible thought I had about him…and the whole time he was making sure that none of us came in harm's way."

Aileen reached her free hand over, grabbing Harry's hand. He held on for dear life as he allowed his feelings to pour from him. Aileen found herself feeling sorry for him, knowing that it was too late for him to really tell Snape how he felt, though she would have liked to think that Snape would already know. There would have been a large respect shared between them. Now, there was nothing but a boy with unspoken words on the end of his tongue that he will never get to speak, and a man who died before he could hear them spoken.

"I'm going, Aileen. I-I just wanted you to know. I'm going to face him," Harry said gently.

Before Aileen could reply, Harry got to his feet and walked away. He hurried from the Great Hall and out of sight into the rubble. Aileen knew what she was going to do before Harry had left the room, and she only had a few seconds to catch up with him before he was gone for good. She turned toward Draco, who was looking to where Harry had vanished.

"Draco…stay with him a while? Stay with him until I get back?" she asked softly.

Without a word, Draco nodded his head yes. Aileen had trouble getting to her feet, even more trouble walking, but she finally pushed herself to go faster to catch up with Harry. Thanks to Ron and Hermione, who had stopped him out in the hallway, she did not have to rush. By the time she made it towards the three, Hermione was in Harry's arms. She was crying, telling him she would go with him, but of course, he told her no. Aileen waited until he walked away from the two before catching up with him. He was already half way through the broken courtyard before she finally called to him to slow down.

He stood with his back turned to her, not looking as if he wanted to turn around. She took this as a sign that he already knew what she wanted, and she also knew that he wouldn't turn her down. Maybe he was hoping that she wouldn't ask, but he knew better. Aileen reached him, and without a word, she placed her hand in his, squeezing softly. Harry let a long breath, but nodded his head once. His head turned to hers, his eyes boring into her own. He would not be able to talk her out of it and she could tell that he realized it.

"Okay," he whispered.

Hand in hand, they began walking towards the Forbidden Forest, towards her father and mother.

 

Take this kiss upon the brow!

And, in parting from you now,

Thus much let me avow-

You are not wrong, who deem

That my days have been a dream;

Yet if hope has flown away

In a night, or in a day,

In a vision, or in none,

Is it therefore the less gone?

All that we see or seem

Is but a dream within a dream.

I stand amid the roar

Of a surf-tormented shore,

And I hold within my hand

Grains of the golden sand-

How few! yet how they creep

Through my fingers to the deep,

While I weep- while I weep!

O God! can I not grasp

Them with a tighter clasp?

O God! can I not save

One from the pitiless wave?

Is all that we see or seem

But a dream within a dream?

A Dream Within A Dream-

Edgar Allan Poe


	28. Forgiveness Was Her Choice

There was not a sound to be heard in the Forbidden Forest as they slowly walked through the darkness. Even their feet, crunching against the leaves on the ground, made no noise. It was as if all the life had been sucked from the place. Aileen and Harry did not speak as they continued walking. She wasn't sure where they were going, but she knew that Harry knew where to go. His hand held hers tightly, and she could feel his body shaking beside her. Aileen wanted to comfort him, but she felt defeated herself, the strength all but gone from her body. There were no words to speak in comfort, nothing to say to make it all better.

Harry began to slow down and Aileen followed his lead. She looked around them, seeing nothing but the trees. Voldemort and his minions were nowhere to be found. Harry let go of her hand and reached in his pocket. He pulled something small out and held it before him. Aileen recognized the round ball at once. It was a Snitch. Slowly, it began to open and something floated from its insides. Aileen scrunched her eyes together to get a better look in the darkness, but she didn't recognize the small object.

"The Resurrection Stone," said Harry softly.

"Resurrection Stone," Aileen said to herself, trying to figure out where she had heard that name before.

It continued to float in front of Harry, inviting him to take it in his hands. He reached out, and the stone lightly sat in the palm of his hand. Aileen looked from where the stone lay to Harry's face. His eyes began to grow wide, tears filling them at once. He was staring at the darkness in front of them. Aileen looked in the direction he was staring, trying to see what held his attention. All she saw was darkness.

"A-Aileen, do you see them?" he whispered.

She became alert at once, thinking he was referring to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Still, she saw no one.

"No," she answered gently. "Who do you see?"

He did not answer her but stepped forward. She watched him walk slowly towards nothing. Harry's hand reached out, as if to touch something. Aileen took a step forward, meaning to follow him, but his words stopped her instantly.

"I see my mum and dad."

Aileen remembered now. She remembered where she had heard of the Resurrection Stone. The stone gave the one holding it power to see their dead loved ones. Harry could see his mum and dad. It brought the tears to her eyes instantly, knowing what that meant to Harry. He began turning in a circle, as if others were there as well. Aileen could not see them, for she was not the one holding the stone.

"Remus and Sirius are here too," Harry whispered.

Aileen closed her eyes, the tears falling slowly down her cheeks. Sirius was here, Lupin too. She opened her eyes in a desperate search to see their faces. She would give anything just to have one glance at them again. All that filled her vision was darkness.

"Where is Sirius?" she cried.

Harry turned to her. She could see his own tears falling down his face. His shaking finger rose and pointed straight at her.

"He's standing before you, watching you now," Harry answered.

At once, Aileen reached her hand out like Harry had done just moments before. She begged the darkness to disappear, begged for Sirius' face to appear before her.

"And Lupin?" she said through the tears.

"He's beside you."

Her other hand shot to her side, as if they could touch her, as if they could hold her hand.

"They want me to tell you how proud they are of you. They want you to know how very strong a person they think you are," Harry said softly.

Aileen had no strength to stand and fell gently to her knees, the emotions too overwhelming.

"I'm ready to die," Harry said, his voice barely audible.

Aileen slowly looked up at him, not understanding what he was saying. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words would not form. It was as if she already knew this was going to happen. It was as if she already knew Harry would have to die. She felt it in her heart; felt she had always known it would come to this.

"Why are you here…all of you?" Harry asked.

Aileen listened to see if she could hear them answer. She listened to see if their voices would float to her like a breeze. She heard nothing but Harry's breathing and her own. Harry turned and walked towards Aileen, but his eyes weren't looking at her. It was Sirius he was walking towards.

"Does it-does it hurt…dying?" he asked painfully.

Aileen felt her heart breaking for him. She could see the fear in his eyes. It was one of the most precious moments she had ever had the privilege of seeing. Harry, surrounded by the people he most loved, understood his sacrifice. Aileen felt blessed to be a part of it, for it showed her that Death does not win them all, that some choose to go willingly, taking Death's sting away. Silence filled the space between them as Aileen could only guess that Sirius was answering Harry's question.

"I'm sorry…I never wanted any of you to die for me, and Remus….your son!" Harry said, turning to look around him.

At the mention of Lupin and Tonks' son, Aileen sobbed openly. How would that baby know what his parents had done to protect his future? How would he ever know how wonderful his parents were? She thought of their cold bodies lying in the Great Hall and she sobbed louder. She covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the sound, feeling weak for not being stronger for Harry.

"You'll stay with me," Harry said firmly. "And he won't be able to see you?"

Aileen could imagine hearing their answers. She could imagine hearing them swear to not leave him as he faced his death. The silence grew around her and she knew that she was right. Harry nodded his head gently at what they told him, and then his eyes moved to Aileen. They stared at one another, the full weight of what was about to happen was crashing down on them. She stood to her feet at once and swiftly walked to him, throwing her arms around him. He held her with such force it was almost crushing, but she welcomed it, she welcomed his arms around her. Everything, all the years and everything they had been through together had brought them to this one moment. Now, Aileen had to let go of another she loved so dearly. She had to let death take another person she held so dear to her.

His strength on her let up and Aileen knew she needed to let go. Her arms fell to her side, and she watched him take a few steps away from her. His mouth slowly raised in a smile, his eyes flooding with tears. Aileen could not go with him. She knew the moment she began walking towards the Forbidden Forest. She could not stand before her father, because she was to remain alive. He would kill her the moment he laid eyes on her, and she could tell that Harry realized it as well. She would stand in the darkness until the deed was done, until Harry was gone. The knowledge that she was close, that someone was there with him, would be enough for Harry.

"Stay close to me," Harry said, still staring at her.

She knew he wasn't talking to her but to his mum and dad, to Lupin and Sirius. They would remain in his heart where they had always been. Harry's hand came open. As slowly as possible, the Resurrection Stone fell to the ground. Aileen followed it with her eyes, the small stone as black as the night around them. Without another word, Harry began to walk away from her, and she allowed him to go. He did not need her to beg him to stay, did not need her to break in front of him. There were no words to say that would make this easier for him. She chose to let the silence speak for her, chose to let him go in the knowledge that she was close by. It was all that she could give him. Moments later, she looked up and saw that she was now alone in the darkness of the Forbidden Forest.

Aileen turned to walk back towards the school, but she wouldn't leave the forest completely. She would not leave until she knew Harry was gone. She turned her back on the place he had walked and began walking herself. Aileen got a few feet away before an idea hit her so hard she stumbled backwards. Her eyes flew wide, her breath being knocked from her. She turned on her heels, running back to where she had been standing and at once, she fell to her knees and began searching the ground. It seemed as though the darkness had become thicker since Harry had left her. It seemed as though the darkness chose to cover what she so desperately wanted to find. She cried out softly as her hand ran upon its surface. She had found the Resurrection Stone.

Her eyes closed as she grabbed the stone and stood to her feet. Nothing happened and she was afraid to open her eyes, afraid that he wouldn't be there. Her fears melted as she heard his voice call to her.

"Aileen."

Her eyes slowly opened, and standing before her was the man that she loved with all of her heart. She let out a small sob as she saw him. He was so very beautiful and standing before her as if he were alive. No blood could be seen on his body, his face alight with color.

"Severus," she cried, running towards him.

He watched her, a small smile playing on his face. As Aileen stood inches from him, she reached her hand out to grab his hand. All that she grabbed was air as her hand went straight through his. She tried again and again, but it was no use. She could not touch him.

"Aileen, please," he whispered to her.

She shook her hand feverishly, not wanting to hear what he was about to say. Snape knew what was in her heart, knew what her plan was. She continued to try and touch him, her sobs threatening break from her mouth again. She felt crazed, felt death laughing at her.

"It will be no way to live, Aileen."

"I can't let you go!" she said angrily.

"You cannot keep me like this either. It will destroy you, Aileen, as it did its original owner. You will never be able to touch me, and one day I will begin to wither, for I am not for this world anymore. Do not make me the cause of what destroys you completely."

His voice begged her, pleaded with her to understand, but the thought of living without him was too strong.

"I do not know how to live without you!" she cried.

Snape took a step towards her, reaching his hand out to her face. His hand slowly ran down her cheek, but she could not feel it. His eyes held pain and love all at once. If only she could touch him just once. If only she could feel his hands on her cheek once more.

"I will never leave you, Aileen," he whispered.

"T-there is s-so much I want to s-say," Aileen said gently.

Snape nodded his head slowly, his eyes showing more of his pain. His hand continued to run down her cheek, a feeling that she would never feel again.

"All you need to say is that you love me. That is enough," he told her.

"I love you," she said immediately, her tears running down her face and through his outstretched hand.

"I feel so alone," Aileen whispered brokenly.

She closed her eyes, feeling her emotions becoming too much. She felt as if she would explode from the pain and loneliness within her. It was enough to crush even the strongest of men.

"You are never alone, Aileen…"

This time, another voice spoke. It was not Snape's voice. Aileen snapped her eyes open wide, staring into the newcomer's face. He was walking slowly towards her, as did others that had joined him. Aileen looked around at their faces, all wearing a smile for her. Turning in a circle, she saw their numbers were great. The entire forest around her was consumed with people she knew and some she did not know. They all looked towards her, their faces smiling gently.

"We are all here with you, Aileen. We will be with you until the end."

She looked at the owner of the voice as he came to stand beside Snape. Her tears stopped instantly at seeing Dumbledore before her. He looked no different than he had in her dream, as he had when he was alive. The only thing that was different was that he was whole again, his hand black no more. She reached out for his newly healed hand and, as with Snape, she went straight through it.

"Was it just a dream, Professor, that day at Malfoy Manor?" she asked quietly.

"Until the moment you are truly ready, Aileen, it will be just a dream."

It was the same answer he had been giving her since the night of the dream. What was stopping him from telling her what she needed to do? Why didn't he tell her how to fix this? Had he given her a way to save Harry, to save Snape and everyone else that had lost their lives at her father's hand? If that was the case, why was he not allowing her to do what she needed to do?

Her thoughts all but died in her head as Lupin and Sirius stood on Snape's other side. Aileen moved to them immediately, wanting to touch them but knowing she couldn't. She stood before Sirius, his face smiling broadly at her. She returned the smile with one of her own, so happy to just see him again.

"I can now tell you myself how very proud I am of you, Aileen. You have broken your parent's line of evil. We can all safely say that when they are gone, so too shall their evil be gone," Sirius said softly.

All around her, the souls present began to murmur their agreement with what he had said. Aileen turned to each one slowly, seeing their heads nodding. Her eyes stopped on a couple a few feet from her. They looked so familiar, as if she had seen them before. From the man's messy black hair and glasses, to the woman's red hair and green eyes, Aileen took a few steps towards them. Suddenly, she noticed the resemblance immediately.

"James and Lily Potter," she breathed.

They both nodded their heads. Harry looked so much like his father, except for the eyes. Harry had his mother's green eyes. It dawned on her in that moment. Turning in a circle again, she realized who all the people present were. The knowledge was overwhelming to her. They all looked upon her without hate and anger, but with love and understanding. She felt overcome with such love as her eyes continued to search the faces in the crowd. Everyone here, everyone smiling at her, had been murdered by her father or on her father's orders.

"I am so sorry," she whispered to each one.

"No one here blames you, Aileen. You are just as innocent as us all," Dumbledore said quietly.

She turned back to him, walking to stand just inches in front of him.

"Soon, this will all be over and your journey will start. Understand…you do not go alone. Though you cannot see us, we will be there with you, guiding you."

"Why can't I end it now, Professor? I can make this stop, no more lives will be lost if only you will tell me what I must do!" she cried.

"Because, Aileen…neither can live while the other survives. He must die in order for you to go ahead with what you must do. I know you are confused, it pains the very heart of me to see your eyes filled with frustrated tears, but I must ask you to trust me for a time. I must ask you to be patient and have trust, for the time for the answers to your questions nears, Aileen. Know this, not all has been lost. As long as you have breath in your lungs, hope is still in reach," Dumbledore said.

The crowd began to murmur again, until their voices became as one, calling for Aileen to trust in what Dumbledore was telling her. Her eyes moved to Snape, his voice blending in with the crowd. She stood before him again, staring into his black orbs. Whatever she was meant to do, as long as she could know he was there, she would be able to do anything. Their voices died down, until all that was left was the ringing of silence. Her hand held the stone tightly in her fist, but she knew that she would have to let it go. Aileen knew that she would have to drop it as Harry had dropped it before and when she did, Snape's face would disappear from her sight.

"Aileen, it's time to go back to the school, back to safety. They will walk through this area and you mustn't be seen…please," Snape whispered.

Aileen's body began to shake as her tears began to run like waterfalls down her face. Her fist holding the Resurrection Stone lifted away from her body, right in front of Snape's chest. His head nodded softly, letting her know it was okay to go on. He was letting her know that it was time to let him go, time to let the Resurrection Stone go. Aileen looked around her to Sirius and Lupin, to Snape and Dumbledore. She looked at James and Lily Potter and all of the numerous faces in the crowd. She looked at all that had been lost under her father's hand and it gave her the strength to do what she had to do. It gave her the strength in knowing that maybe she could save them somehow. Maybe Dumbledore had left her a way to save them all.

"Let go, Aileen," Dumbledore whispered.

With a cry of devastation, she let the Resurrection Stone fall from her outstretched hand. Her eyes slammed shut, for she did not have the strength to watch Snape disappear into thin air. She did not have the strength to watch the forest become silent and still again. She stood in the darkness, her body shaking with her quiet sobs and she knew as her eyes opened that he was gone, that they were all gone. All that met her as she looked around was the darkened trees and the stillness of the forest. The quiet did not last long, for her father's voice echoed off the trees bouncing inside her head.

"Avada Kedavra!"

She heard the Killing Curse leave the Elder Wand and hit its target. She barely could make out the sound of Harry's body falling to the earth. It was over. Harry was dead. Aileen fell to her knees under the weight of the truth, not having the strength to stand upright any longer. Why did Harry have to die? It seemed like such a waste. She heard a woman scream and recognized her mother's voice immediately. The sound of other screams could be heard as well, as they all called her father's name in fear. Aileen scrambled to her feet and ran to see what was happening.

Hiding behind a large tree, her eyes went wide as she saw her father lying on the ground unmoving. Hope rose within her that the Killing Curse had rebounded again like it did the night he killed Harry's parents, and she searched the darkness to see if Harry still stood. She had to swallow the sob in her throat as she noticed Harry's still body on the forest floor. The curse had not rebounded. It had finally killed its target. Her mother was leaning over Voldemort's body. Her eyes were wide, and she looked around for someone to tell her what to do. She looked back down at Voldemort, her tears running down her face. Despite everything the woman had done to her, the horrible things she was guilty of, Aileen could feel the sorrow in the woman. She could see the tears leaking from her eyes for the man that she loved, and it reminded her of the moment that she had lost Snape. She realized in that moment, Bellatrix was still capable of love, though she loved something as evil as Voldemort. The point was that she still had the power to love. Seeing her mother so broken, something shifted within Aileen, something that she would not allow herself to dwell on…not yet anyway.

Voldemort began to stir. Aileen felt anger rise within her that he had survived. She looked back at Harry, hoping that he would begin to move as well. Harry remained as still as stone. Voldemort sat up, pushing Bellatrix away from him. She looked hurt but continued reaching out to him trying to help. He was to his feet now and he gave her a hard push away from him.

"Get away from me! I do not need your help!" he screamed angrily.

Aileen's face looked pained as she watched her mother stare at the man she loved. She watched the hurt fill her dark eyes. Her lower lip began to tremble under the weight of his anger. For the first time, she saw Bellatrix as a woman who felt the pain and rejection. She looked so small, so fragile. Suddenly, it was gone in an instant, replaced with her maddening stare. Aileen watched the transformation taking place, and she realized that the woman was passed the point of help. No matter if there was something deep within her that could still feel love, still feel pain, Voldemort and twisted and contorted her into something inhuman. Aileen's mother had been lost to her the moment Aileen was born, and the knowledge crashed down upon Aileen in the darkness surrounding the forest. She now realized what Dumbledore had been trying to tell her. She now realized she had the compassion within her to forgive her mother of all that she had done. Bellatrix unknowingly had given her a glimpse of the woman she could have become, a woman who could have loved her daughter.

At the moment that Narcissa was checking to see if Harry was alive or dead, Aileen stared at her mother. Through the darkness, she pushed the love and forgiveness she had for the woman towards her. She imagined it floating through the air like mist. She imagined it floating towards Bellatrix and landing softly on her head, as if it were a hand.

Bellatrix turned her head in the direction of where Aileen was hiding. Her eyes, still filled with tears searched the area, as if she felt Aileen's presence. Her face crumbled for just only a second, but it was enough time for Aileen to see it. Had she felt it the moment Aileen had forgiven her? Had her mother known she had been forgiven by the child she had abandoned?

"Dead," Narcissa said softly.

Aileen wanted to yell her mother's name as she turned away from her, looking back towards her sister. The moment was lost forever in the darkness. It was as if it had never happened. Bellatrix began to laugh, her shrill laughter growing in the silence. Aileen laid her forehead on the rough bark of the tree, feeling that the moment she shared with her mother unknowingly had ended, but she had done what she needed to do. The anger in her heart for the woman was gone, replaced only by a deep ache.

The group moved towards Harry, and it wasn't until then that she noticed Hagrid. His arms were tied and a chain was around his neck. They drug him towards Harry's body, the man's tears falling like raindrops. He was ordered to pick Harry up and carry him back to the school. Aileen realized it was her moment to run. They would be coming soon, and she could not be found here. With one last look at her parents, at Hagrid with Harry in his arms, she turned and ran from the darkness of the forest. She ran towards the crippled school that she loved so much.

From her viewpoint of running back towards the school, the total devastation was massive. The sun was beginning to rise in the distance, shining its blood-red rays upon the grounds of Hogwarts. There was not a place the eye could look upon without seeing destruction. Aileen ran as fast as she could through the courtyard. She ran through the wounded school, until she came to the Great Hall.

She stopped in the doorway. Everyone present looked up at her, their faces growing concerned at her wide stare. Hermione and Ron took a few steps towards her, and she raised her eyes to meet theirs. Aileen nodded her head once to let them know Harry was gone. Hermione fell into Ron's arms weeping. She searched the faces, seeing how scared and fearful they were. Now was not the time for fear. Now was the time to be strong, for Voldemort was on his way. She looked passed them all at the man lying dead beside Draco's feet. Aileen allowed herself to crumble one more time at Snape's death. She would not crumble again until this was all over.

"They are coming," she said aloud.

With that, she turned her back on everyone, turned her back on Snape, and began walking outside. She would stand before her father and mother with no fear. If it was her time to die, she would do it staring Death in the face. She would not cower down to that which she had no control over. She came to stand in the courtyard, her eyes becoming adjusted to the bright light of the sun. Everyone began to clamber out of the broken school to gather around her. They looked in the distance, watching as Voldemort led his minions towards them.

Aileen looked at Hagrid. She knew what he held in his hands, though no one else could make out Harry's body. It was Ginny who took a few steps towards the oncoming group. Aileen looked at her, seeing the girl start to recognize Hagrid's precious cargo.

"W-who is that?" she said, her face stunned. "Who is that!" she yelled.

Aileen felt her heart break as the girl tried to run towards Hagrid, but she was stopped by Mr. Weasley. The man was softly shushing her, holding his only daughter close to his chest. Ginny was sobbing as they drew closer, for it was easy to see Harry's body now. Voldemort walked in front of the Death Eaters, his face wearing a smile. He stood before Aileen and everyone, pointing towards Hagrid.

"Harry Potter is dead," he said loudly.

"No!" Ginny screamed, trying to break her father's hold.

"Shut up, stupid girl!" Voldemort hissed angrily. "Your faith lies in me now! Everyone's faith lies in me now! All who wish to join me and my people may do so without fear of death. Anyone wanting to join us, please step forward now."

Aileen felt someone come to stand beside her, felt their hand grab hers. She turned her head to see Draco standing beside her, but his eyes were looking straight ahead. Aileen noticed Lucius and Narcissa motioning for their son to join them.

"D-Draco…come," Lucius said.

Fear was evident in both of their faces, the color completely drained from their cheeks. Narcissa stepped forward, her eyes pleading with her son. Aileen squeezed his hand, knowing if he went with them he would be safe.

"Draco, son, come to me," Narcissa said, her hand outstretched.

Still, he did not move, though Aileen could see the war raging in his eyes. He loved his mother more than anyone else, but he did not want to leave Aileen's side.

"Draco, you can go with them," Aileen whispered.

He turned his haunted eyes towards her, his mouth trembling. He reached up, grabbing Aileen's face in both his hands and kissing her forehead gently. She clung to his arms, feeling as if she had lost the last of her family.

"Loyalties, Aileen," he whispered in her ears.

It was the same words he had told her over and over when they were younger, when he was still fighting with her about her friendship with Harry. She looked up and noticed his eyes were hard and angry. Draco let her go and turned towards his mother and father. Again, Lucius motioned for him to come to them. Draco looked at his father, his face showing contempt and loathing.

"My loyalties have changed father. I do not stand with you anymore," he whispered harshly.

"D-Draco!" Narcissa cried.

He turned his angered eyes towards his mother and they softened at once. Aileen could feel the pain radiating off of him. She could feel how hard this was for him to turn his back on his mother, a woman he loved more than his own life.

"Goodbye, mother," he whispered to Narcissa.

"You stupid boy! You are willing to die with these people?" Voldemort shouted. His eyes turned to Aileen then. "And you, my own flesh and blood, refuse to join me? I will not hesitate to kill you, my child!" he said angrily.

Aileen looked away from him, having no words to say. She knew that he would not hesitate to kill her. He had proven that before. She could not look at her mother, refused to see the smile upon the woman's face that she knew was there. Instead, she buried her face in Draco's side as his arm came around her. She was lost in her own grief and barely heard the cries of the crowd. She barely missed the voice of Neville as he began to speak and the laughter of the Death Eaters when they learned of who he was.

"I must say, I'd have hoped for better," Voldemort said. The Death Eaters laughed at his joke. "Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find somewhere for you in our ranks."

"I'd like to say something," Neville said, interrupting Voldemort. "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone! People die every day…friends, family! Yeah, we lost Harry tonight, but he's still with us…in here," he said, his hand lying over his heart. "So is Fred, Remus, Tonks, all of them. They didn't die in vain!" Neville turned back towards Voldemort as he yelled, "But you will! Cause you're wrong, Harry's heart did beat for us…FOR ALL OF US!"

The next few seconds happened so fast, Aileen's head was swimming. Aileen watched as Neville pulled from within a small, black bag the sword of Gryffindor. At that exact moment, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye where Hagrid was standing. She jerked her head over just in time to see Harry leap to the ground, rolling a couple of times before jumping to his feet and pointing his wand at the snake lying at Voldemort's feet. The curse bounced off the snake, hurdling towards the Death Eaters. After that, it was utter chaos.

With an angered scream, Voldemort began shooting curses at Harry's retreating body, but every one missed its target. Aileen watched as the Death Eaters, most of them, began Disapparating on the spot. Their screams of fear echoed through the courtyard. They were fearful, because they realized Harry Potter was not dead. They realized how vulnerable their master was, and they chose to flee.

"Get your mother out of here!" Aileen yelled through the screams and yells towards Draco.

"I'll be back for you!" Draco said swiftly.

"No! I'm staying!"

Draco had begun running towards his mother, but when he heard what Aileen had said he stopped abruptly. He turned towards her, his eyes wide in fear. All around them, people were running for the safety of the school. Death Eaters were Disapparating, but a few stayed to fight. The courtyard was ablaze with curses, some passing just inches from Draco's head. The boy was frozen and staring at Aileen.

"Are you mad? He will kill you the second he gets a chance!" Draco screamed.

"There is no time to discuss this! Go on and get Narcissa out of here before something happens to her, Draco! I will be fine," Aileen said desperately.

Draco waited a few more seconds, so unsure of what to do. Finally, he turned from Aileen with a loud scream of anger and ran towards his mother and father. He grabbed Narcissa's hand at once, ignoring his father, and stormed from the school. Aileen turned from them, knowing that he would be okay now. Once they Disapparated, she knew that Narcissa would not let him come back. He would be safe, and she could concentrate on her parents.

Aileen ran through the courtyard towards the entrance to Hogwarts. She had seen her mother's long black hair disappear around the corner into the Great Hall. The dead still lay where they were; no one seemed to have disturbed them. All around their bodies the fight continued. Aileen refused to look at Snape. She refused to allow herself a moment to think about the pain she felt at his loss. Now was not the time to get lost in the despair. If she survived this day, she would have her entire life to think about losing him. Her wand was raised and ready to strike, and she watched her mother running towards the Weasleys.

"Oh God," Aileen whispered, noticing that none of them saw Bellatrix moving towards them. "NO! MOTHER, NO!" Aileen screamed, running towards them.

Ginny heard Aileen scream and looked up just in time to see Bellatrix raise her wand. Aileen pushed people out of her way, trying to reach the woman. She had to stop her from hurting the only other people Aileen could consider family. The way was too congested and she couldn't make it. Bellatrix raised her wand towards Mrs. Weasley's back, who still had not noticed the woman. Suddenly, the curse left Bellatrix's wand, but Ginny had been waiting. She cast the curse aside, but Aileen could tell that it had been more out of luck than actually meaning to.

Bellatrix began laughing that maddening laugh, and Aileen finally was able to break through. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny, pushing her aside and taking her place before Bellatrix. Her wand was ready and the two women looked at one another in anger and hatred.

Mrs. Weasley raised her wand towards Bellatrix and shouted, "Not my daughter, you bitch!"

Aileen was almost there. She only had to get through a few more people, and she could reach her mother, maybe even talk some sense into her, although the moment that thought reached her mind she knew it was crazy. Still, she would try to stop the woman before she hurt anyone else. Helplessly, she watched the two women begin to duel. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and a curse was shot towards Bellatrix, who dodged it easily, though her face looked suddenly aware of the danger before her. The smile fell instantly from her face, and she looked at Mrs. Weasley in surprise.

Aileen pushed her way past two people who were fighting the Muggle way with fists instead of wands.

"NO!" she screamed, as Bellatrix sent curse after curse towards Mrs. Weasley.

The woman barely dodged them but dodge them she did. Bellatrix began to laugh again, but she had no time to bask in her glory. Mrs. Weasley was angry now, and she lashed out at the woman. One after the other, the curses flew towards Aileen's mother, until finally one hit its mark. Aileen ran behind her mother. The curse hit Bellatrix right as Aileen reached out to her. Aileen grabbed Bellatrix's arms and felt them deflate under her hold in a second. She heard her mother take a loud breath, as if she couldn't breathe. Aileen tried to turn her around, tried to get Bellatrix to look her in the eyes just to see that look of love once more, but Mrs. Weasley wasn't through. She reared her wand back and shot the final blow towards Bellatrix. The woman exploded before Aileen. She was left grabbing the air and the bits that was left of her mother.

Aileen was frozen to the spot, searching the place where her mother once stood. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. She felt nothing but loss, and it surprised her more than she could have ever thought. Bellatrix had never been a mother to her, and would have killed the only woman that had really ever been a mother to her, but it did not stop the gut-retching feeling of watching the woman who gave birth to her die. Mrs. Weasley was smiling at what she had just done, but as the bits of Bellatrix vanished, she noticed Aileen standing before her. The smile was gone in an instant, and she rushed to grab Aileen before she fell to her knees.

Aileen opened her mouth and allowed a sob to escape. She wrapped her arms around Mrs. Weasley, holding the woman as if her life depended on it as she mourned her mother's death. She couldn't save her. She couldn't save any of them.

"It is okay, Aileen. I am so sorry you had to see that, dear. I am so sorry," Mrs. Weasley whispered in her ear.

Aileen shook her head softly, "You did what you had to do. She would have killed you given the chance," she whispered.

Aileen watched the last piece of her mother float gently to the ground. She watched it until it landed and moved no more. She remained in Mrs. Weasley's arms for several minutes, allowing the woman to console her. What surprised her more than anything was how the anger towards her mother was absent in her heart. She felt none of the hate and the loathing for the woman. All that remained in the piece of her heart for Bellatrix was emptiness. It proved she had truly forgiven her mother…for everything.

Aileen forced her feet to run from the room. She forced herself to run back outside, because she knew that her father would be next. When she thought of him, she felt the anger. She hated him just as much as she did the moment he took Snape away from her, and she wanted to be there to look him in the eyes when Death would come to collect him. She wanted her face to be the last thing he saw.

The hot air hit her as soon as she made it out to the courtyard, but it was completely empty. She heard a sound coming from above her head and looked up just in time to see a black streak in the sky. It was flying out of control and Aileen could barely make out two figures within the blackness. She turned in circles, keeping it in her sights. She knew it was Voldemort, knew it was Harry.

Aileen let out a startled scream as they crashed towards the ground. They both rolled for a couple of seconds, their wands flying from their hands. She was breathing hard, watching everything unfold in front of her. They lay there, neither moving for a few seconds. Then suddenly, they began to crawl towards each other. It took Aileen a moment to realize that they weren't crawling towards one another but to their wands.

Voldemort stood to his feet first, but Harry was not far behind. They stared at each other, as if wondering what to do next, but the moment past, and they raised their wands at the same time. The color of green and red struck in the middle, the sound deafening. Aileen raised her hands towards her ears at the assault on her senses. It continued on and on in a deadlock, neither side looking to win the upper hand.

Aileen began running towards her father. Perhaps if he saw her, he would be distracted and Harry could get the final blow. Perhaps if he saw her, a small part of him that was still human would reach out to her. Was it possible for Voldemort to reach out to his daughter? It felt as if time had stood still, as if she were running up hill. She began to question her motives. She began to question if she was trying to help Harry, or perhaps save her father. Though she felt such hatred towards him, he was still her father. So, she continued to run, but no amount of running could get her close enough. It seemed as though she would never reach him. Finally, she made it to within a few feet of him. She was close enough to see what happened next.

Both his and Harry's wands fell immediately to their side. Something had happened; she could see it on his face. Voldemort stared straight ahead, his face looking lost and afraid. The anger, hatred, evilness that lined his face was gone, being replaced by pain, hurt, and loneliness. Harry turned and looked behind him, and it was at that moment Aileen saw Neville with the Gryffindor sword. It was at that moment she watched the black smoke and the dark voice speaking from it rise in the air. The decapitated snake lay at Neville's feet. The last of the Horcruxes had been destroyed. Her father was now a mortal man.

Harry jerked back around, his face alight with excitement. In one final desperate act, Voldemort raised his wand and called forth the Killing Curse, but Harry was ready and met his curse with one of his own shielding spells. Aileen fell back out of the way, feeling the sparks fly around her head. She heard the cracking of the wand in Voldemort's hand, heard his voice cry out in despair. He knew he was defeated before the final blow came to him, and Aileen got her wish, though it made her feel nothing like she wanted it to.

Voldemort turned his head slowly towards her, his red eyes staring at her for help. He, the Dark Lord Voldemort, looked at her with such fear, such sadness that in that moment it broke her heart. In the moment that she had waited so long to see, she felt nothing but the loss of another parent. She stared back at him, her own tears evident in her eyes. The Killing Curse was slowly backfiring, slowly moving towards him, but he kept his eyes on his daughter. He kept his eyes on the only thing he did right in his life, and Aileen allowed him to see her pain. She allowed him to see her loss. His hand began to weaken, turning as black as Dumbledore's hand had been.

In one quick move, the Elder Wand went flying from his dead hand, but his eyes remained on Aileen. Harry caught the wand. He was now the owner of the Elder Wand. Voldemort fell to his knees, his hand reaching out for Aileen. She didn't know why she did it, except for the look in his eyes, but she reached out to him as well. Their hands connected and she fell to her knees in front of him. Slowly, he began to break apart. Slowly, he began to disintegrate in front of her, and Aileen could do nothing but sob. She held his stare and watched as something strange began to happen. His eyes, the color of blood began to fade into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. They melted away the red and Aileen realized she was looking into the eyes of her real father, of who her father used to be. His mouth came open as a strangled sob escaped his lips.

His blue eyes never left Aileen's until the final pieces of his body floated around her in the wind. The hands holding hers were no more. As with her mother, she stared at emptiness, held air in her hands where his hands once were. Voldemort was no more. All that was left was his black cloak that lay in front of her. Aileen reached out and grabbed it. The sun had now fully risen above the mountains surrounding Hogwarts. It had risen on a day that Aileen had truly become an orphan.

Harry gently grabbed her arms and brought her to her feet. She leaned on him for support as he walked her back towards the entrance to the school. She did not resist but went willingly. The wind picked up its pace and blew suddenly hard around them causing them to stop at once to hide their faces from the debris that flew at them. Aileen felt something tickle her ears, as if someone stood behind her to whisper in them. She remained still, waiting for something she knew not of.

"Neither can live while the other survives."

The whisper was soft, almost too soft that she almost missed it. But she heard all that she needed to. At once, the wind died down and the debris was cleared from their path. Harry began walking again, but Aileen stood still. She stared ahead at nothing in particular as her mind worked out the part of the Prophecy that spoke of neither living while the other survived. Aileen looked at Harry, thinking it meant him, but that thought didn't settle right with her. Her head slowly turned to where her father had been moments earlier, the words playing over and over in her head.

"What is it?" Harry asked gently.

Aileen looked back and forth, from Harry to her father's black cloak lying on the ground. The answers were on the tip of her tongue, on the edge of her mind. She was missing something, something she should be seeing. Harry tried pulling her towards the school again, but Aileen dug her heels into the dirt to stop him. She slowly walked back to the place where her father had died, her mind working out the saying. It was right here in front of her, the missing piece was so close.

"Aileen, what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"There's something I'm missing, Harry. There is something I'm supposed to realize, something that will help me-"

She didn't get to finish. The answer fell upon her like a soft feather upon a pillow. It wasn't crushing like she thought it would be, but as sweet as a kiss upon her brow. Her eyes slowly closed as she breathed out her breath from her body. She reached up and grabbed her chest, feeling as if her heart would burst from where it sat in her body. She finally understood everything. In that moment, surrounded by destruction and devastation, Aileen finally understood what Dumbledore had been trying to tell her. She understood the last part of the Prophecy, something that had bothered both her and Harry.

"Neither can live while the other survives," Aileen whispered. "I understand it now."

"Yeah, I survived, Voldemort didn't," Harry said.

Aileen shook her head. Harry didn't understand it. "That part was never about you, Harry…in a way I guess it was, but it was never really about you," she said, turning her tear-streaked face towards him. "Neither can live while the other survives. I know what I must do now."

"You aren't going to explain it to me, are you?" Harry asked softly.

Aileen chuckled, a tear running down her face. "When Dumbledore gives you an assignment, you don't discuss it, you just do it right?" she whispered.

Understanding grew in Harry's green eyes. He nodded his head once at her question. "Yeah, I guess you do." Several minutes of silence fell upon them before Harry spoke again. "When are you to do this assignment?"

Aileen turned her eyes towards the Great Hall. Her heart erupted in pain, so much so that she grabbed her chest again. She had always heard that a broken heart could be a physical pain, and now she understood why. It really did feel as if her heart was breaking. But, there was still hope yet.

"After the dead are buried," she whispered.

They walked into the Great Hall together. Everyone looked up, their eyes filled with pain but their smiles were evident. They nodded their heads at Harry, thanking him in their own way for what he had just done for them all. Aileen kept her eyes on the one person that mattered to her. He still lay on his back, his body undisturbed. Even with the battle moving into the Great Hall, the dead had been undisturbed. Aileen squeezed Harry's hand and went in the opposite direction as he.

The moment she reached his body, she crumbled beside him. Aileen laid her head on his unmoving chest just wanting to be close to him one final time. Soon, they would begin to bury their dead, and he would be completely gone from her forever. She understood what Dumbledore wanted her to do, she understood the sacrifices. For her to save him, she had to give her life for him. Death was not gentle, was not giving. In order to save him, she had to give Death something in return. She had to give him her life for his.

Aileen closed her eyes, her cheek pressed against Snape's silent chest. "It's over Severus. It's finally over," she whispered.


	29. Sacrifice Defeated Death

The day was much different than the day Dumbledore was buried. There were no birds chirping above their heads, no sun shining down upon them. The hillside overlooking Hogwarts was empty. In the sky, the dark clouds moved slowly, the rain falling down to earth in big droplets. The thunder screamed its vicious fury. Aileen stared at a black coffin in front of her. She stood underneath the rain, no umbrella to shield her from Mother Nature's fury. She was past the point of caring. Beside her, Draco stood with his hand in hers, his eyes also looking upon the black coffin. His blond hair was plastered to his head. Aileen and he were the only ones present as the Chaplin waited for her signal to begin. She made no move to allow the Chaplin to start, made no move to allow them to put Snape to rest.

How had it come to this? How was it that she found herself standing before his body, standing before his grave? It had been left up to her where to bury him, and she could only think of one place, a place he loved. She chose the hillside overlooking Hogwarts, allowing his spirit to have a viewpoint of the school for all eternity. Draco had questioned her decision, telling her to bury him somewhere where she could join him when it was her time to die. He did not understand, did not know that she would never be buried beside Snape. She had only told Draco that Snape had wanted this place, lying to him so easily. He had dropped the discussion from that moment on.

The Chaplin cleared his throat. "Miss? Should we not begin?" he asked quietly.

Aileen turned to look behind them. There was no one in sight. No one had come to pay their last respects to the man that had given so much for them all. No one had come to show that Snape had not died in vain. Searing anger flowed through Aileen, causing her to want to hit something, hit it until it felt the pain that she did. How could they have turned their backs on him so easily? How could Harry have turned a blind eye to what Snape had done for him all these years? Aileen wanted to know why, wanted to know why she and Draco were the only ones here.

Hot tears of rage filled her eyes at the thought of this being Snape's legacy, of these people he had given his life to save turning their backs on him. It was not fair, and she wanted to hunt them all down and scream in their faces for them to open their eyes to the sacrifices this man had made for them all. It seemed the rain chose that moment to come down upon them harder. Aileen blinked her eyes feverishly to keep the water out of them, but the rain mixed with her tears and ran down her face. How could they?

"Aileen, its time," Draco said softly.

She turned slowly towards him, her red and swollen eyes pleading with him to explain to her how she was able to do this. His hand holding hers squeezed gently, his eyes becoming pained. The minutes rolled by, and Aileen finally realized that no one else was coming. She turned towards the Chaplin and nodded her head for him to begin.

He held his umbrella with one hand, in the other he held a black book and began speaking, "Today, we come to lay to rest the body of Severus Tobias Snape…"

There was a loud pop behind them and the Chaplin looked up quickly. His eyes began to grown wide as Aileen slowly turned to look behind them. Between the school and the hillside, she began to watch people Apparating into view. One after the other, they appeared before them. Aileen turned fully around, in shock of what she was seeing. There were so many people and they continued to appear before her. She noticed them being students, teachers and the members of the Order. Some, she did not recognize at all, but they all wore the same sad look. Leading the group, the four people walking up the hill Aileen knew well. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry walked towards her, their eyes holding their own sorrow.

Aileen let go of Draco's hand and started walking towards Harry. Their eyes met and he began hurrying his steps towards her. Aileen's face crumbled at seeing these people here, at knowing that Snape had not been forgotten. She had been so wrong. Snape had not died in vain, and now she was seeing the people coming to lay him to rest. She began to run towards Harry. Reaching him, she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed on his shoulder. She didn't know how, but she had a feeling that Harry had made this happen. What he said next proved her suspicions.

"Sorry we're late. It took longer than I thought to let them know what Snape did," he whispered.

Aileen shook her head, holding him tighter. "The point…is that you're here."

They turned and walked back up the hillside to where Draco was waiting. Her hand slid back into his waiting hand, Harry standing on the other side of her with his umbrella above her head. His arm wrapped around her waist, a solid foundation at a time when she felt herself sinking through quicksand. The people kept coming, until she realized the entire hillside was covered in mourners. For a man, who spent the better half of his life alone, he was being laid to rest surrounded by hundreds of people. All of whom now realized how much he gave up to protect them. The anger that was there only moments before melted away in the rain. Aileen knew she should have never doubted Harry.

The Chaplin began again, "Today, we gather together to pay our last respects to Severus Tobias Snape, a man that spent his life protecting the ones he loved."

Aileen sat at the kitchen table at the Burrows. Everyone had been invited back to the Weasley's after the service, and most of the people had accepted, not ready to go home yet. There were too many for the house to hold, and they seemed to be spilling into the front and back yard. None of them entered the kitchen, choosing to leave Aileen alone in her grief. The only one present in the room was Mrs. Weasley, who was hurrying around trying to fix something to eat for the large crowd. Aileen stared out of the window, watching as the clouds broke free and allowed the sun to shine again.

"It was beautiful service," said Mrs. Weasley softly.

She sat down at the table, giving up on feeding everyone. Aileen turned to the woman, smiling softly, though it never reached her eyes. Mrs. Weasley looked so tired, her own grief evident in her eyes. It had been days since she had buried her own family, her son. Aileen had been present at the funeral, and she had watched the Weasley's grieving their son. It had been a week filled with nothing but funerals.

"It was," Aileen whispered.

Mrs. Weasley slowly reached across the table and took Aileen's hand in hers. She squeezed it softly as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. How would Aileen explain to her what she had to do next? This woman, who had been more than a mother to her than anyone, had lost so much already. Aileen could not tell her the truth. She could not tell her that she wasn't coming back.

"T-there is something I must do, Mrs. Weasley. I don't know h-how long I will be gone…or if I will be back," Aileen said low.

Mrs. Weasley's face crumbled at this, her lips quivering. "You are a part of this family, have been since the moment we found you at King's Cross! Whatever it is you must do, you have a place here, a home…of course you will be back!" she said, her voice cracking.

Mrs. Weasley knew what Aileen was trying to say. She knew Aileen was telling her she wouldn't return. She could see the devastation in the woman's eyes, could see her pain written on her face. Aileen tried to smile. She knew it did not reach her face, but at least the pain eased some on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Of course, I'll be back," Aileen whispered.

She patted Aileen's hand twice and stood from the table. She turned her back on Aileen, but she could not hide the way her shoulders shook. She could not hide the silent sobs coming from her now. Aileen rose from the table. She needed to get away, needed fresh air. She felt the kitchen was smothering her. As she made it to the door, she stopped and turned towards Mrs. Weasley. The woman was leaning against the sink, her shoulders still shaking.

"Thank you…for everything you've ever done for me. You have showed me what a mother is supposed to be like…what my mother should have been like," Aileen said through her parched throat. The words came out soft and scratchy, but she was sure that Mrs. Weasley heard her.

Without another word, Aileen walked from the kitchen, walked from the Burrow, until she was surrounded by the large grass of the Weasley's field. She continued walking, until the sound of the crowd was far away. Aileen could hear someone behind her, but she need not turn around to know who it was. She knew that she would have to see him before she left. Aileen stopped, giving Harry time to catch up with her. She was staring out at the distance, out where the sun's rays were shining down on the long grass. It was so beautiful.

"I can come with you, you know," Harry said gently.

He stood beside her, staring at the same patch of high grass that she was looking at. As much as she wanted to say yes, as much as she wanted not to be alone, she knew that Harry could not go where she was going. She knew that he had to stay here, that his place was here. It touched her that he was willing to accompany her without knowing exactly where they were going. In the end, Aileen knew this was a time for goodbyes. She knew that her job was to say goodbye, not to invite him to join her. She suspected that Harry knew this as well.

"Are you coming back?" Harry asked.

Aileen thought about lying to him, but she knew that he already knew the answer to his question. He just needed to hear it from her. The truth was, she wasn't sure, but if what she believed was correct she would not be back.

"No," she whispered.

The wind picked up around them, blowing the smell of rain and grass in their direction. Aileen had always loved that smell, and it reminded her of things she would never get to experience again. She would never get to experience the sun shining upon her head, or the smell of the grass after it rained.

"I think you will," Harry said so softly.

Aileen closed her eyes, smiling sadly. Leave it up to Harry to be optimistic. She turned to him then, reaching out to touch his face. He mimicked her, turning fully to look at her. All the years they shared, all the horrible things that had happened to them had led them to this point in their lives. It was a point where they would have to say goodbye for the final time.

"I'm going to make it all better, Harry," Aileen breathed.

Harry suddenly threw his arms around her, holding her tightly. She could feel his body shaking as he cried. Aileen closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to take his pain away.

"That's how I know you'll be back, Aileen! That's how I know you'll be back!" he cried.

Minutes passed and finally, Harry released her. He did not try to wipe the tears from his face, did not try to hide his anguish. Aileen took a couple of steps away from him, her eyes never leaving his. It was time to go, time for one last stop before she went to do what Dumbledore wanted her to do. There was just one more thing she had to see, as if it was the final proof she needed to know she was doing what was right.

"See you," Aileen said.

"See you," Harry responded.

Aileen closed her eyes, thinking of her next destination. Gravity took a hold of her, squeezing the breath from her body as it sped her through space and time. She had finally learned to Apparate. She had finally accepted it as a good way of transportation. She thought Snape would have been proud of her. Soon, gravity righted itself, bringing her feet back to earth.

Aileen opened her eyes, looking upon a house she knew so well. It was a place she had spent years in, a place she had called home once. She began walking up the long drive, her eyes darting towards the sparkling lake, looking as if it were made of millions of diamonds. The Malfoy mansion loomed ahead of her.

She knocked on the door twice, not having to wait long for it to be answered. Narcissa came into view. Aileen was taken aback by the woman's appearance. She had only ever seen the woman looking regal and well put together. Now, she stood before Aileen with eyes red and swollen. Lines were evident in her forehead and her beautiful hair was a mess.

"Aileen?" Narcissa cried.

"Hello, Aunt Cissy. May I come in?" Aileen asked.

The woman's eyes instantly filled with tears hearing Aileen call her aunt. It had been the first time Aileen had said it. Narcissa raised her arms, looking as if she wanted to hug Aileen but hesitated. She did not know how Aileen would respond. As much as Aileen wanted to hate her, she felt nothing but pity and love. She gave Narcissa what she wanted.

Aileen wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, holding her as she cried. It was all that Aileen could give her. Narcissa held on to her as if her life depended on it, as if she would fall to pieces if she let go. Aileen was reminded that the woman had lost a sister, someone that she dearly loved. It seemed as though Death had followed Aileen everywhere today.

As soon as Narcissa got herself together, she released Aileen and led her to the sitting room. Ghosts from the past reared their ugly heads as Aileen entered the room. She stopped abruptly at the doorway, for before her Snape sat. He sat in the same seat he did when he had come to help her through one of the most devastating times in her life. Aileen blinked and he was gone, floating away like mist. Her heart broke. There was someone in the room, someone that caused anger to swell in her body the moment Aileen saw him. It was unfair that he lived while so many had lost their lives.

"What is she doing here?" Lucius exclaimed.

"Lucius, please," Narcissa begged.

"I want her out of this house! Out of my house!" he yelled.

Narcissa positioned herself in front of Aileen as Lucius took a couple of steps towards her. She could smell the liquor on him where she stood. He looked years older than he was. Bags had grown under his eyes, disfiguring his beautiful face. His eyes were blazing with fury, all directed towards Aileen.

"Get…out!" he whispered hoarsely.

"She is staying, Lucius! This is her home!" Narcissa yelled.

Lucius looked stunned, as if Narcissa had never spoken to him that way. He stared at his wife, his mouth half opened. "This…is…my…house, and I say she goes!" he roared.

"No!" Everyone turned to the hallway. Draco stood before them, staring down his father. His face was red with anger, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "This is my house, father. Let me remind you that I only need to make one phone call, and you can make your home in that old cell of yours! Aileen stays, but you are not welcomed in this room now!"

Lucius' eyes went wide at what his son had just said. He stumbled back, as if Draco had just struck him. Without another word, he walked from the room. He never looked at Aileen as he passed. Draco grabbed Aileen's hand, leading her to the back door.

"We're going for a walk, mother," he said over his shoulder.

They walked in silence towards the forest behind the Malfoy's home. Aileen was leading them, Draco unaware of the reason why. They did not speak until they were surrounded by the large trees. They did not speak until the sun was hidden behind the large leaves. They were almost there. Aileen knew the path well, and Draco seemed to not be the wiser.

"What is that?" he said, pointing ahead of them.

Aileen saw the pit at once, slowing down her walk. Draco continued on ahead, until he was standing over the pit. She was afraid of what he would say. What if the pit was still full of dead snakes? What would that mean? Would it mean that it had been a dream, that it all had been a dream?

"It's empty," Draco said softly.

Aileen let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding. Of course, the pit would be empty. Why would she have doubted it? She walked over and stood before the pit. It was as Draco had said. It was nothing but a hole in the ground now. The dead snake's fates had been changed. Aileen looked around them through the forest, wondering if some were close by now. She could imagine them slithering about, living their lives as if nothing had ever happened.

"There's something you aren't telling me, Aileen. I can feel it," Draco whispered.

She reached out, taking his hand in hers. "I have to go away for a while, Draco. I have to go far away."

"What does that mean? You're coming back, right? I mean, we have our whole lives ahead of us now…there is no threat anymore," Draco said in a rush.

As with Mrs. Weasley, Aileen could not bear to see the pain in Draco's eyes. She could not bear to see his grief so evident. What little heart she had left broke into pieces. He meant so much to her.

"Of course, I'll be back," she whispered.

Draco took a deep, long breath, so easily believing her. She had lied to his face, but he was so desperate to believe she would return that he ignored the lie. She reached up, taking his face into her hands. As gently as she could, she lowered his face to her lips, kissing his forehead softly. Her lips lingered on his forehead, a tear beginning to run down her cheek. Aileen had to keep reminding herself that he would have a better life. Her sacrifice would give him a better life, taking away the hurt and pain.

She let him go, taking a step back. She forced herself to smile a real smile. She forced herself to push her love for him to the forefront, push it past the pain she felt. Draco smiled back, his own tears swimming in his eyes.

"I-I'm very thirsty. Why don't you go and g-grab us something to drink and meet m-me by our large oak tree," she asked softly.

For a moment, he looked unsure. Finally, he nodded his head and turned to do as she asked.

"Draco," she called, stopping his movement. He turned back to her, his tears running down his cheek. "You know that I love you, right? You know that I will always love you!"

He smiled a teary smile as he answered, "I know."

Draco turned and began walking again. Aileen slammed her eyes shut, her body shaking with silent sobs. He would not remember her. He would never remember her from this moment on. With that last thought in her mind, she thought of Hogwarts and disappeared from the forest surrounding Malfoy Manor.

Aileen stared at the broken school in front of her. Hogwarts had yet to be rebuilt. She slowly looked from bottom to top, her heart breaking to see such beauty torn apart. It was utter devastation everywhere. Taking a deep breath, she began walking through the holes where the walls should have been. Her steps were slow and careful.

Inside, it was eerily quiet, eerily dark. The laughter and excitement that once filled the school could be heard no more. This place was a tomb, a reminder of what had happened just a week earlier. So many lives had been lost. Aileen shut her mind off to the torment threatening to overtake her. She had a mission to accomplish, and she could not lose her nerve now. Up ahead, she could see the Gargoyle sitting at attention. Everything, all the destruction and reminder of death faded away in an instant as she began running towards the Headmasters office. Remembering Snape's password, something that caused her voice to crack as she whispered it, the Gargoyle came alive and moved to allow her passage. The password had been her name. She did not waste time on the spiral staircase, but took them two at a time, finally reaching the Headmaster's office.

It was like stepping into the past. The sun shining through the window was the only light in the room and where it was shining caught her attention. She raised her eyes slowly to look upon the wall behind the Headmaster's desk. Two portraits hung for everyone to see, two portraits that caused her to finally break. What she saw finally caused the flood gates to open, and she howled in raw anguish. Dumbledore and Snape sat slumped in their chairs, their heads bowed in sleep.

Aileen stumbled towards Snape's picture, reaching her hand out to touch it. It was far too high and her fingers barely touched the lower part of the wooden frame. It was as if to remind her of how out of reach he was to her now. Aileen closed her eyes as the wretched sobs fell from her mouth, as her forehead rested on the cool surface of the wall. She stayed like that for several minutes as she allowed herself to break down. Having to hold it in to get past the week, the sobs violently shook her body. Soon, they began to subside and Aileen felt herself regaining control.

She turned her head to look at the Headmaster's desk. She noticed Snape's handwriting in an instant. She noticed his signature, his things laid out before her. Yet again, it was another reminder of how they would never be together, not even if she had the power to change the course of history. Even if she saved his life, they would be separated for all eternity. The knowledge drove her mad, made her angry. Aileen turned to the desk with a loud scream. Her fists came down upon the old wood, its sound vibrating throughout the room. With one quick move, she threw her arms across the desk sending the contents flying to the floor. She cried out as the tears fell freely.

Something caught her attention. She watched as a clock, one of Dumbledore's, bounced down the small staircase leading up to the Headmaster's desk. It rolled and it rolled, until finally it came to rest with a loud thump. Aileen watched it for a few minutes, waiting for something, something she did not know. It was then that she felt the brass key within her pocket move. She yelled out in surprise and dug deep into her pocket to retrieve the key. Walking slowly towards the clock on the ground, she stared at it for a few minutes. It was beautiful, made of wood and gold. On the front, a large phoenix sat in the middle, its red wings keeping up with the time, moving as time moved.

Aileen slowly reached down to pick it up. She turned it everywhere, inspecting every inch of it for a keyhole but there were none. She felt defeated at once, until she turned it back around and stared at the phoenix. There, where its chest should be, was a place big enough for a brass key. Aileen did not hesitate as she stuck the key into the phoenix's chest. At once, the clock sprung from Aileen's hand, rotating slowly in the air. The gold upon its body began to glow brightly. The phoenix on the front, lifted from where it sat and floated before her. Aileen lost her balance trying to scurry away from the thing and fell at once. Her chest was rising and falling swiftly in fear, but as the phoenix opened his mouth, her fears died at once. The phoenix began to talk, but it was Dumbledore's voice that she heard.

"I know you are somewhat confused at the moment, Aileen, but I assure you that nothing ever happens from coincidence. Years ago, I left you on the doorstep of an orphanage, hoping you would one day do great things. I know that things seem unbearable now. I can only imagine how your heart is breaking. But I have learned over the years that no matter how much you try to shield someone from pain, it finds a way to seep in anyway. Aileen, without pain we would not know how beautiful happiness really is. You…have experienced much pain throughout your life, Aileen. For being the strong person that you are, I can give you a way to experience the beauty of happiness. It is in your possession to change the course of history as we know it so far…if that is what you choose to do. Before you, is a chance to make things right, Aileen. I give you a chance to put right what once went wrong. You are probably asking yourself why I have never gone back and changed things myself. The truth…it all lies within you. I daresay I would do more harm than good. Aileen, he just needed to be loved. That was the one thing missing in his life. It was the one thing he was lacking. If he would have just known that he was loved, known that he was capable of love, it could have changed everything. Show him, Aileen. Show him that he was loved by you. Save him, Aileen. Save him and you can save them all.

Silence filled the room again as the gold around the clock stopped glowing. The phoenix flew back into the clock becoming still once more. Aileen walked towards it as it floated slowly towards her. The front of the clock opened with a small click and Aileen could see something lying within its body. She slowly reached in, taking the object in her hand.

"Oh!" she breathed.

It had been thought that all were destroyed, but Aileen stared at one now. How had Dumbledore kept it safe? How had he kept it from other's knowledge? For sitting within the palm of her hand was a Time-Turner. She stared down at the hourglass-shaped pendant hanging on a sturdy chain.

"Dumbledore," Aileen whispered, hugging the Time-Turning to her chest. Her eyes looked up at his portrait, her lips beginning to smile. He had given her a way to change it all, a way to save them all. He had given her a chance to see Snape one last time.

Taking a deep breath, she wound the Time-Turner to the night that Snape had died. A rush of wind surrounded her, the darkened room came alive with brilliant light and she shielded her eyes from the assault on them. She felt herself being thrust through time and space, felt the wind running through her hair. It wasn't like Apparating. She felt free, light. Soon, she was thrust back to the ground, back to the past.

The first thing that hit her was the water in the air. The sound of a boat hitting the docks echoed around her. Aileen brought her hand down from her eyes and noticed she stood in the Boathouse. Immediately, she hid in shadows of the darkness, for she was not alone. She could hear his labored breathing and the sound of her father's cold voice. She did not need to look to see what was happening, but look she did. Snape lay on his back, his blood pouring from the wound in his neck. Voldemort stood over him, his face lit up with a horrifying smile. The snake that had struck Snape, ending his life, was slithering back to its master, and they disappeared completely.

Snape's eyes were wide, his breathing uneven. Aileen had to still her feet, digging her fingernails into the palm of her hands, to keep from running towards him. He looked so alone, so scared. She could see the light going out of his eyes as his blood continued to flow from his body. Her hands reached for her mouth to smother the sob wanting to come out. Watching him, it felt as if she were losing him all over again.

There were shadows outside of the window, running towards the entrance of the Boathouse. Aileen knew she was about to watch herself walk in, remembering the night clearly. Sure enough, her past-self appeared before her. She fell to her knees, crawling towards Snape. From Aileen's viewpoint, she was able to watch Snape. He stared at her past-self with such love that it took her breath away. How could she have missed it before? How could she have missed that look of love he was trying to show her? She wanted to scream at the girl to look at Snape, to really look. Her past-self was screaming at Snape to tell her what to do, begging him not to leave her.

Harry came in next, running towards Snape and Aileen. He reached out trying to hel stop the flow of blood at Snape's neck. Tears were forming in his eyes. He looked at the man that had been so unkind to him, who had killed Dumbledore and yet, his eyes were showing how much he wanted Snape to live. Even after everything that had happened, he wanted Snape to live. Snape begged Harry to take his tears, his memories. Aileen closed her eyes, knowing what those memories would show. She knew those memories would show Harry the truth. Her past-self wept openly, holding Snape tightly to her, begging him to fight. Aileen knew he only had seconds left. Without thinking, she stepped from the shadows, stepped from the safety of her hiding place. No one saw her, for their eyes were on the dying man on the floor.

Her past-self whispered for Snape to let go, telling him he could now leave her. Snape took one last look at the girl and turned his eyes away. For a fraction of a second, Aileen and Snape's eyes met. She watched his head tilt, watched his eyes grow confused, but she could not move. Instead, she slowly reached her hand up to her heart, letting him know that he would always be there with her. Snape began to smile, realizing what he was seeing, realizing that it wasn't a dream. Aileen mouthed the words I love you. She began to slowly walk backwards, back into the darkness. As she stood with tears running down her face, she heard her name released from his mouth in a whisper.

"Aileen."

His eyes remained staring at her, but they were unmoving. For the second time in her life, Aileen had to watch the man she love die. She realized, at the end of his life, he had seen her. She could only hope that he understood what he was seeing, that he understood she was from the future, coming to change the past. The students and teachers filed into the Boathouse, and it wasn't until after they carried him out that Aileen had the strength to move on. It wasn't until then that she knew it was time to go further.

She grabbed the Time-Turner from around her neck and began to spin it longer this time. Again, the wind picked her up, the light blinding her. When she was able to look up, she noticed that she was Dumbledore's office. If it had not been for the man himself lying on his desk, Aileen might have thought she was sent back to the present. Instead, she gasped and ran to the nearest room, which was an empty closet. She pushed herself as far into the darkness as he could, scared that Dumbledore had seen her. It wasn't until moments later that she realized he was not moving. Fear gripped her when she realized something was wrong with him, and she took a step out of the room to help him, but the door to his office burst open. Aileen only had a moment to jump back into the shadows before Snape ran in.

Snape carried a caldron and several ingredients in his hands. He began moving around in a rush. Aileen looked back and forth from Dumbledore to Snape, realizing what she was seeing. From Snape's memories, she realized she was seeing the night Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him. Pain and anger seared through her body at what the man had asked Snape to do, the sacrifices he called forth from him.

"You cannot save him now, Aileen. You must stay hidden for a time."

Aileen jumped in surprise, raising her eyes towards the portrait above her head. She could barely make out the end of the wooden frame, but she was sure the voice came from within it. Taking a chance, she peaked out at the man sitting in his chair. His eyes were downcast on her, his face smiling sadly.

"It would not change anything," he whispered.

Snape ran towards Dumbledore, forcing him to drink from the cup in his hands. Dumbledore came to himself again, and Aileen was forced to watch as Snape crumbled at the man's plan, pleading with him not to choose him for the task. Aileen wanted to run out of the room, wanted to hold Snape as the man begged Dumbledore on his knees. An idea came to her then, an idea so dangerous, so ludicrous, but she felt she could pull it off. Aileen looked up at the portrait, and the old Headmaster saw the plan in her eyes, saw the hope that lived there.

He began shaking his head as he whispered, "You would do more harm than good."

"I could end it now!" she breathed. "I could tell them what is to come!"

"No!" the portrait hissed. "He has placed me here to stop you! You cannot do this. You must keep going!" 

Aileen wasn't listening, so caught up in her plan. She took a step out of the room, and the portrait above her head began to shake. It fell from where it hung on the wall right in front of Aileen's path causing her to jump back into the room in fear.

Snape's head jerked towards the sound of the portrait falling, and Aileen melted into the darkness further as he walked slowly in her direction. He was so close to her, so alive, that she could have reached out and touched him. She could smell him so easily, the smell that was just his. She closed her eyes, coming back to her senses and knowing she could not reveal herself. The portrait had been right, it would have changed nothing.

"Excuse me, Professor Severus Snape, mind giving me a hand?" the portrait asked.

Shaking his head, Snape reached down, placing the portrait back on the wall. "Strange how I got down there, was it not? As if an invisible wind came and swept me down!" the portrait chuckled.

Snape turned back to Dumbledore, their conversation resuming again. Only this time, Snape had accepted his task of being the one to kill Dumbledore.

"The path still lays before you, child. You must not linger any longer," the portrait whispered.

With shaking fingers, she grabbed the Time-Turner and began turning it. Dumbledore's office began to fade in the light surrounding her, the wind blowing through her long hair. It only lasted a moment before she was sat back on her feet. This time, she found herself in the woods as a scream erupted before her.

"His blood now flows through me!" she heard her past-self scream. Aileen took a couple of steps around the large trees and saw herself and Snape standing before the pit. Her past-self held her small arms out before her, the blue veins visible in the small light. They hung in midair above the pit, her eyes ablaze with fury as she looked upon the dead bodies of the snakes. "His blood now flows through me! Over and over they hissed their words! His blood, Voldemort's blood now flows through me!"

Her words echoed around Aileen, causing her to feel the same loathing and fear she had that day. She found herself watching the day she had told Snape the truth about who she really was.

"I don't know who I am anymore," she said.

"You are not defined by the people from whom you were born to but by the choices you make, Aileen. The Dark Lord does not define who are you, and who you can become. Do you think me vile, Aileen? Do you think me a horrible creature who should have never been born?"

"No!" she said horrified.

"But look at my arm! Look at what I did. If you truly knew my past and what all I have done, would it not change your mind?" Snape asked.

"Never!" she said forcefully.

Snape gently put his fingers under Aileen's chin, raising her eyes to his. "Then, if I am not held accountable for the choices I made with every fiber of my being, why do you feel you must be punish for things far out of your control? When I see you, I do not see someone to fear, no matter the blood you have flowing through your veins. Before me, I see someone whose heart is overflowing with gentleness and kindness; polar opposite from the person who she thinks defines her. You can never be like him, Aileen. It is not possible.

"How do you know?" she said, her voice barely rose above a whisper.

"You know how to love, something your father refused to do. It is your love for your fellowman that has defined you, Aileen. It is that love which separates you from him."

The wind began to pick up around Aileen as she watched the scene unfold. It was something in what Snape had said. It stirred something deep within her heart. The wind was blowing faster now, but Aileen could not remember it blowing like this on that day. She looked around her as the leaves began to take form and before her, she saw a human form taking shape amongst the leaves. She did not know how, but she knew it was Dumbledore.

"It was that love that defined you, Aileen. It was the lack of love that defined him," the form in the leaves said.

Suddenly, the wind began to turn the Time-Turner on her neck, and she was thrust from the forest surrounding Malfoy Mansion. When her eyes opened, she noticed that she was standing outside, deep in darkness. It was well past midnight wherever she was. She looked before her, seeing Dumbledore standing in the shadows of a building. Her eyes rose towards the name on the building and she gasped.

"Home for the Lost Children, Hope for the Future," she whispered aloud.

Dumbledore looked around anxiously. He looked as if he were waiting for someone. Aileen looked in the direction that held Dumbledore's attention and noticed someone walking towards him. In the man's arms was a bundle of some sort. When the moon's light hit the man's face, Aileen felt her heart take a leap. It was Snape, looking younger and more tired than she had ever seen him look.

"Were you seen?" Dumbledore asked him worriedly.

Snape nodded his head, answering his question shortly. No one had seen him. Aileen watched Snape, seeing the strength all but faded from his face. She looked at the bundle, being held closely to Snape's chest, and realizing that it was a baby. Aileen closed her eyes, realizing that the baby was her.

The two men began discussing why this place. Snape had asked Dumbledore why he did not take her to Hogwarts. Dumbledore wanted to give her a chance at a normal life if that is what she would have chosen. Snape, on the other hand, looked suspicious. Even from this point in her life, Snape showed how much protection he had for her. Even through his grief and pain, his concern for her was evident.

Dumbledore looked down at the baby. His voice spoke softly, "I always wondered what could have been if I would have found Tom at this age. It could have possibly made a difference."

Snape's face softened a bit as he spoke, "You cannot change the past, Albus. Such things are not afforded to us."

Dumbledore looked up at his friend. His hand came up and clasped him on the shoulder, only nodding. "Sometimes it helps to see what good could have been from every situation, Severus." With a soft sigh, he looked down at the baby again. "Let us be off then. Leave the child at the door and I will summons the nun to take her," he whispered.

In that moment, the answer came to Aileen so fast she stumbled back. She knew what she had to do; she knew what Dumbledore wanted her to do. How could she not have seen it earlier? She had to stop herself from crying out with joy that finally she understood the path she had to take. There was no doubt in her mind. She grabbed the Time-Turner, eager to get where she needed to be. Before she could turn it, doubt set in. Where she needed to go was way past her lifetime. She was afraid that it would be too far away for her to reach. Had there been anyone who had gone past their lifetime before her? There had to be. Aileen stilled her nerves, knowing that she did not have much of a choice. Taking one last breath, Aileen closed her eyes as she turned the Time-Turner further back than she could have thought possible.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in front of an orphanage, not much different than the one she grew up in. There was a man walking towards her, his body covered by a black umbrella. It was then that she noticed it was raining. Aileen thought of running before she was seen, but it would cause more of a scene if she did. The man looked to be in a hurry, showing her no concern. As he came closer, she recognized him in an instant. He was so much younger than she had ever seen him. Gone was his long, white beard. His hair was worn down to his shoulders, his face showing his youth.

Albus Dumbledore finally looked up and straight towards her. He may have looked a lot younger than she remembered, but his eyes still showed wisdom. He began to slow his walk, watching her with interest. Aileen swallowed hard, wondering if she was messing the future up in the wrong way by allowing him to see her. She saw a look pass through his eyes, as if he knew exactly who she was.

"Hello, nice day for a walk wouldn't you say?" he said with a joking smile.

Aileen was standing in the pouring rain without an umbrella. She stared at Dumbledore, finally smiling a real smile, something she hadn't done in a week. At that moment, standing before the man that would come to mean so much to her, she felt a pang of sadness. It must have been written on her face, for Dumbledore's smile faded.

"Are you okay, child?" he asked softly.

Aileen nodded her head yes, not trusting her voice to speak at the moment. She had missed him so much. The tears began to grow in her eyes, and she looked away from him towards the orphanage. Aileen thought about the boy inside, knowing this was where her father grew up. She knew Dumbledore was going to see him. Her eyes roamed the windows, a small gasp escaping her. A boy, with dark hair and an intense face, too intense for his age, was staring at her from one of the top windows. She knew without having to ask that the boy was her father.

"You cannot go in, Aileen. You must keep going," Dumbledore said softly.

Aileen jerked her head around, staring wide-eyed at the man. His face was looking at her in seriousness, but his eyes held a gleam inside them.

"How?" Aileen whispered.

Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders, making the little raindrops on his umbrella fall down his coat. "I have not lived all these years without knowing things," he said with a chuckle.

Aileen felt her lips twitch into a smile. She turned and looked towards the window again, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. She felt a pang in her heart, as if the absence of his face caused her sorrow. The Time-Turner was lifted from her chest. Aileen turned to see Dumbledore staring at it, holding it in his hand.

"Your journey is not over with yet," he whispered.

Before she knew what was happening, Dumbledore turned the hourglass, sending her further back into the past. When Aileen came to herself again, she noticed the same orphanage standing before her. It looked to be new. The name Wool Orphanage could be seen above the entrance. It was snowing around her, taking the place of the rain she had experience just a few moments before. All around her, she could hear the music and shouts from the village. She could make out only three words in the blizzard.

"Happy New Year!" they screamed.

Aileen's eyes were drawn to the steps of the orphanage. She gasped as she noticed a woman staggering towards the building. Aileen took a few steps towards the woman and as she got closer, she realized the woman was pregnant. Without thinking, Aileen ran towards her, grabbing the woman's cold arm gently.

"Help me!" the woman whispered in pain.

"I've got you-that's it-just take one step at a time," Aileen said softly.

The woman was in bad shape. The pain was becoming unbearable, and Aileen had to half carry her into the building. The woman looked up at her, startled, as if just now noticing Aileen. They stared at one another for a moment before another round of pain shot through the woman's body. Aileen knew without a doubt that the woman in her arms was her grandmother. The woman was Merope Riddle, Tom's mother.

There was no one around in the front entrance. Lit only by a single candle, Aileen looked around helplessly for anyone to show themselves. The woman in her arms felt like ice. She did not want to think about how long the woman had to walk to reach the orphanage.

"HELLO, ANYONE? I NEED HELP!" Aileen screamed frantically.

A few moments later, two women appeared from one of the back rooms. They looked startled, but soon they were jumping into action. One of the women, who introduced herself as Mrs. Cole, took the pregnant woman from Aileen's arms. Aileen watched worriedly as they took the woman down to one of the rooms at the far end of the darkened hallway.

In the excitement of what was happening Aileen went unnoticed. She walked slowly towards the room where they had taken the woman. Aileen could hear the women coaching her to push. She stopped at the door, not ready to go in just yet. Staring straight ahead, she flinched every time the woman screamed in pain.

What seemed like hours to Aileen continued to tick away. The woman's screams were getting louder and closer together. She knew her father was getting closer. At the thought of seeing his face, she felt joy. It stunned her that she could feel happy at his birth, a man that had taken everything away from her. How could that possibly be? He had been the one to murder Snape.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the most beautiful noise Aileen had ever heard. From within the room, she heard the sound of a baby crying. Aileen felt the tears at once, felt her eyes growing wide. Slowly, she turned her head to look into the room. The two women were looking over the baby as he jerked his hands and arms about him. His eyes were squeezed shut as his screams filled the room. Those screams were beautiful to Aileen's ears.

She walked into the room, her eyes staring at the baby. He was so small…so innocent. The two women did not notice her presence. Their attention was torn between the baby and the mother. Aileen heard the mother groan, trying to reach out to her baby. Mrs. Cole shushed the woman's pleas to hold the baby, telling her to rest instead. Merope's eyes moved to Aileen.

"I hope he looks like his papa," she whispered.

Aileen watched as her hand rose towards her, her eyes pleading with Aileen to take her hand. For a fraction of a second, she hesitated. Then, she walked to the woman taking her cold hand gently.

"His is to be named Tom, after his father. Tom Marvolo Riddle," she said, tears swimming in her eyes.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes closed, her hand going limp in Aileen's. She was pushed aside by one of the nuns. Her hold on her grandmother's hand was forced loose, the coldness setting in immediately. The nun started working on her quickly, but Merope was succumbing to her pain, to her anguish. Aileen knew it would be only a matter of time before the woman lost the battle with her life.

An hour later, Aileen watched with tears running down her cheeks as they pulled the white linen over Merope's face. She had died an hour to the moment she had given birth. The baby lay in a bassinette not far from his mother's body. He was sleeping soundly, unaware that his mother was dead. Aileen walked towards him, staring at him for a moment. As gently as she could, she reached down and lifted her father into her arms, holding him close. In that moment, it was hard to see him as the evil man he would later become. It was hard to see him as the soulless monster that destroyed the lives of the ones she loved. She began to gently rock him back and forth. His small eyes began to open, staring at her as if he already knew who she was.

"It is going to be okay, Tom," Aileen whispered.

There was a sound of someone walking into the room. Aileen turned her tear-stained face towards Mrs. Cole. The woman was looking at her in sympathy. Aileen slowly turned her eyes back to the baby, softly singing a song to him. She watched as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Are you family, dear" Mrs. Cole asked softly.

Aileen closed her eyes. Yes, she was family. "Yes," she breathed.

"We can take the baby, if you like. We will try to care for him to the best of our ability," stated Mrs. Cole.

Aileen blinked the tears from her eyes. She knew what she had to do. It was the reason she had come to this place. It was the reason Dumbledore had sent her here. She shook her head no.

"I know where to take him," she said softly.

Mrs. Cole stared at her a moment longer before replying. "Okay," she said.

"C-can you have her body sent to the village of L-Little Hangleton. There is a f-family burial plot there. It is where she is f-from," Aileen said low.

"Of course," answered Mrs. Cole.

Aileen gathered up what linen the orphanage could spare her. Also, they gave her a few bottles of milk to get her to her destination. She took one final look at her grandmother and walked from the room, from the orphanage forever. In her arms, the baby slept soundly.

Finding the space between Platforms Nine and Ten, Aileen hurried through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The train was waiting, as if it knew she needed it tonight. In a way, she felt that that's exactly what was happening. When you needed Hogwarts, Hogwarts would be there.

Walking onto the train, she found a compartment that was empty. She sat down heavily, taking a deep breath in her lungs. Aileen felt something within her start to change, making her feel as if she were in a fog. Her head felt fuzzy, her body light. She realized what was happening and her eyes slid closed. Everything was changing. The future was changing. Aileen laid her head back against the seat; the faces of the dead at the hands of the baby in her arms flew through her mind. What would their lives be like now? If her plan was working, and by the way she was feeling she knew it was, would they finally be able to live a happy life? She felt the baby stir in her arms.

"It's going to be okay now. It's all going to be okay," she whispered through her emotions.

Hogwarts loomed ahead of her, looking as beautiful as it once did. There was no destruction to be seen. The lights were visible in the windows as they were the first night she arrived. It was as if the school was calling her home. As she walked, the heaviness in her head and body became more palpable, but she made herself fight through it.

"Why, 'ello there!"

Aileen looked over to see a short, stocky man smiling at her. She found herself smiling weakly back. He was standing beside a boat, the same one she had taken seven years before. It was her way home.

"He told me you'd be 'ere soon!" the man said happily.

Aileen shook her head in amusement, not surprised by anything anymore. She climbed into the boat, the wind blowing lightly through her hair. She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of it. She knew it would be the last time she felt the magic of this place. By saving Tom, by defeating Death, she was sacrificing herself. You could never take something from Death without payment. In order to save the lives of the ones she loved, she would have to give her own life up, erasing her existence. In the moments she thought about this, she found that she was okay with it. She was ready to die. It did not give Snape back to her, but she could go on knowing he would live again.

"She's a beauty, ain't she?" the man asked, his finger pointing towards the school.

"More than words could ever describe," Aileen whispered back.

She followed the man down the familiar hallway. If she listened hard enough, she could almost hear the laughter from the kids that she knew in her lifetime, almost see them running down the hallway. When she passed the stairs to the Slytherin Quarters, she stopped. Raising her heavy eyes to look up, Aileen could see Snape watching her. She knew it was in her head, but she smiled anyway. He smiled back.

"Miss? We're almost there," the man said concerned.

She forced herself to look away, to keep walking. Snape was not there, not yet anyway. She stumbled forward, almost losing her balance as the strength began to seep from her body. Aileen caught herself on the wall, not sure if she could continue. Suddenly, there was someone there beside her, taking the baby from her arms and helping her inside Dumbledore's office. Aileen didn't realize it had been Dumbledore until she was sitting in a chair and looking up into his face.

"Littleton, please bring in some hot tea and buttered toast," he commanded.

"No," Aileen said gently. "I will not be staying long enough to eat anything. Thank you for the kind offer though."

Dumbledore nodded his head to the man, letting him know he could leave now. The door shut gently behind Littleton, leaving Dumbledore and Aileen alone. As the minutes rolled by, Aileen felt herself slowly leaving her body. She wondered if this is what it felt like to die. It was nice, not as scary as she had once thought. All she had to do was close her eyes and it would all be over, but there was something she needed to know before she went on. Dumbledore sat before her, the baby resting in his arms.

"Ne…neither can live while the other survives. It n-never meant Harry and V-Voldemort, did it?" Aileen asked.

"No," Dumbledore answered gently.

Aileen nodded her head. "I-It referred to Tom and Voldemort. It was the reason you said things had to play out, the end had to come the way it did," Aileen whispered.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Voldemort had to be completely destroyed in order for this to work. The events that happened in the last battle had to come to pass in order for Voldemort to be truly killed. The Horcruxes had to be destroyed, the part of Voldemort within Harry had to be destroyed, Voldemort himself had to be destroyed for this to have worked. If one single thing pertaining to Voldemort had survived, he would have continued to live on even now. He no longer exists, in history and in the future. Neither could live while the other survived, and once Voldemort no longer lived, Tom had a chance to survive. When Tom destroyed his soul, he truly created Voldemort, a separate entity. It was not as we all thought. They were two different people. Now, only one of them remains…Tom. This time, there will not be a Voldemort."

Aileen closed her eyes, so thankful she had been right about that part. Voldemort was completely erased from the future, and her father could live a normal life now.

"When did you know, sir," Aileen asked.

"I did not know until it was too late. I did not know until it was out of my control, but…I knew that you could take it upon yourself to do what I could not. You could change the course of history. It is the reason, I now know, you were the Chosen One. It was always in your power to save him, to save them all. It was Harry's destiny to clear the path for you and in doing so he made sure the Prophecy came to pass and defeated the Dark Lord. Voldemort made the mistake in relying too heavily on the Prophecy, when the one that was most dangerous to him was right under his nose. In leaving you alive, he sealed his own death. In leaving you alive, he saved the part of Tom's soul that lived within his daughter. You and Harry were always opposites. Within Harry, lived a part of Voldemort's soul but within you, lived a part of Tom's soul. The soul within Harry was destroyed, but the soul within you remains alive."

"How is it possible for you to know all of this and go on? Would that not mess everything up in the future?" asked Aileen puzzled.

Dumbledore chuckled as he answered, "With time, we seem to forget certain things, Aileen. I dare say as time goes on, it will be blown from my mind like the wind."

"How was it possible for me to go past my lifetime…to reach him," Aileen asked.

Dumbledore thought about this for a moment. "I can only assume that while he lived, you also lived. While Tom existed, so did his daughter."

She looked from Dumbledore, down to the baby in his arms. "W-Will you t-take care of him?" she asked hoarsely.

Dumbledore looked down as well, his eyes roaming over his precious cargo. "It is all I ever tried to do, Aileen."

His voice was so soft it almost lulled her to sleep. She knew that her father was in good hands. Tom Riddle would have a new life now. He would understand what it meant to be loved and maybe one day he would be able to love in return. Aileen closed her eyes, feeling so tired. It was almost over.

"A-all he needs to-to know is that h-he matters, that he is l-loved," she whispered.

"I will tell him every day of the love you have shown him, Aileen. He will do great things with the knowledge of that love."

A single tear ran down Aileen's face. Her job was finally done. She could go and rest now, go beyond this life. As she closed her eyes for the last time, and there was only one face that she saw. There was only one person with her at the end. Aileen knew that she was in paradise now, surrounded by everything that was Severus Snape.

"I…love…you…Severus," she whispered her final words.

Dumbledore watched as Aileen closed her eyes, her chest rising no more. He felt his own tears streaming from his face at the girl's sacrifice, but he also felt joy, felt hope. She had sacrificed herself to change the course of history, thus protecting the ones she loved and held so dear. She had paid the price with her life. Her body began to fade from the room. As gently as the wind blowing in the trees, she was gone from his sights.

 

Dumbledore looked down at the baby in his arms. He would raise the boy as his own, teaching him of a life that he should have always had. Every day, he would tell him of the love shown to him by a girl that gave her life for him. Tom Riddle would grow to become an amazing Wizard, one filled with love instead of hate.

But there was one thing Dumbledore never told Aileen. He could not tell her, because she had to believe that in doing what she did, she would forfeit her life for the ones she loved. He smiled, knowing the truth, knowing what the future held.

"Death has been defeated again, Tom," he whispered to the sleeping baby. "Her sacrifice has defeated her death, and I have a feeling we will see her again one day."


	30. Epilogue

To Miss Aileen Riddle,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Internationl Confed. of Wizards). 

Dear Miss. Riddle, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July thirty-first.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.

A girl stood outside under the bright sun, her long curly-dark hair blowing in the wind. In her hand, she held the letter from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had arrived a month earlier. She still remembered the excitement that flowed within her as her shaking hands tore open the letter, remembered the two faces that beamed at her as she read the letter out loud. They had celebrated most of that day.

She closed her eyes, remembering her first trip to Diagon Alley to gather her supplies that the list had been specific about. Nothing had been too expensive or too out of reach for her that day, for the two people she loved with her whole heart had spared no expense. By the time she was through shopping, there were more things than her little hands could carry. Something still bothered her about that day, something she couldn't quite wrap her mind around. It had happened as they were leaving, rushing back through the archway. All had passed through but she and she turned to look at the magical place one last time. As she did, a feeling fell upon her like a gentle breeze. She felt she had been here before, seen this small alley somewhere. People passed her without word or look, but still, they too felt familiar. It wasn't until she saw the black cloak hanging in the display window of one of the clothing shops that she felt the jolt immediately. She had longed for that black cloak to be around her shoulders, longed to feel the fabric upon her face. Why she felt so drawn to it, the girl did not know, but a little while later, she walked through the archway wearing that black cloak around her shoulders with a smile.

On this day, a month later, the black cloak hung around her small body. Her eyes opened, staring towards the house in which she called home. She could see the House Elves scurrying around, gathering her things. It was almost time to leave for the train station, to leave for a new journey in her life. To think of Hogwarts caused Goosebumps to break out on her small arms, caused her heart to pound inside her chest. She felt such excitement but nervousness as well.

"I am afraid to even ask what kind of ideas are floating in that head of yours. I've been watching you for a few moments now, and the whole time my mind was screaming that my daughter his planning much mischief at her new school."

The girl turned instantly to the sound of her father's voice. He was smiling gently at her, a twinkle in his blue eyes, eyes that mirrored the girl's. She giggled has he raised his eyebrows, waiting on her to tell him his thinking was wrong, that she wasn't planning to get in to any trouble at Hogwarts. Without answering, she ran towards her father. He was waiting for her, wrapping his arms around her in a big hug.

"Have I told you lately how so very proud I am of you, Aileen?" the man said gently.

Aileen slowly leaned back, looking her father straight in the eyes as she nodded her head. He had always made the time to tell her how proud he was of the person she was and the person she would become.

"What if they don't like me, daddy? What if I don't make any friends?" Aileen asked, her fears rising.

Her father squeezed her gently, his smile never faltering. "They will love you," he whispered.

They looked at one another for a few seconds. Aileen felt her fears die down at the look in her father's eyes. He had meant every word he said. "Looking around, Aileen," he said, turning his daughter to look at the village around them. "You have the whole world at your fingertips. You can do and be anything that you want. The people you meet will either go along for the ride, or they will fade into the wind. Let the positive people close, let all others go. It is the best advice I can give you."

"Of course," he went on, "All boys are bad…bad, Aileen," he laughed. "No, I mean it! When I say choose people to go along for the ride…that did not mean boys! Wait at least till you're thirty-five till you want to bring one home!"

There was a soft laugh behind them and Aileen and her father turned to see who had joined them. The woman watching them was beautiful. Aileen was the spitting image of the woman. The woman looked from her husband to her daughter, a smile on her face, but her eyes showed her sadness. She walked slowly towards them, wrapping her arms around her family.

"Good thing my father didn't give me that kind of advice, otherwise your father wouldn't have had a chance," the woman said with a chuckle.

"Please, your father loved me, Bellatrix!

"Yes, he loved you when you were walking out of his house and away from his daughter, Tom!"

Aileen began to giggle as her parents went back and forth. Her mother bent down, gently touching Aileen's face. The tears began to gleam in the woman's eyes, causing Aileen's heart to squeeze. It would be months before she would see her parents again.

"Your father is right about something, Aileen. We are both so proud of you!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Riddle, it's time."

All three turned towards the man that would be driving them to King's Cross. They had chosen to be driven instead of using magic. Aileen never questioned them why. Her father turned to the man, telling him they would be there in a few moments. The man bowed and walked back towards the black car.

"Now, remember, Aileen, it does not matter what House you are chosen in to. Whether it be, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor," he stopped, his body shuttering comically at the last House's name. He looked at Aileen, winking as he made a funny face. "Each House will give you the tools you need to become the woman I know you will be one day! You are going to be something else!" he said proudly.

"Let us hope it is Slytherin, though," Bellatrix added softly.

Both her father and mother had been in the House of Slytherin when they attended Hogwarts. Aileen wanted more than anything to follow in their footsteps, to stand before them as a proud Slytherin.

"It's time," Tom said.

Aileen's stomach did another flip, but she forced her feet to move forward towards the black car. The whole car ride was filled with her mind wondering what Hogwarts would be like. She had heard her parents' stories of their days at the school, and each one had Aileen on the edge of her seat, her heart praying for her chance to see the castle of Hogwarts herself. She could barely believe her day had come, yet in the back of her mind something tickled her memory, something familiar, though she could not put her finger on it.

When the car came to a stop, Aileen stared out of the window at the large train station. Her excitement peaked with every passing second. She wanted to throw the car door open and dash into the station, but she remained calm. Her eagerness could not be tamed, and she grabbed her father's hand and pulled him towards the station. His laughter filled her eyes, and she turned and joined in with a laugh of her own. Before she realized it, Aileen was standing in between Platforms Nine and Ten. Suddenly, where excitement and eagerness had been, there was only fear. What if something blocked her path? What if she couldn't get through the barrier her parents had told her about? The questions kept coming. Her father noticed her distressed look, falling to his knees at once.

"It will be as easy as breathing, Aileen. Just run towards the barrier there," he pointed to where he was talking about, "and you will be through in no time. Here, your mother will go first to show you how it's done."

Bellatrix came to stand in front of her, her black hair bouncing around her shoulders. She turned and looked at Aileen, her smile as bright as the sun. With a wink and a squeal, she hurried towards the barrier. In the blink of an eye, she disappeared. Aileen could not help but laugh.

"Now, it's your turn. Take my hand and I'll go with you," Tom said. Aileen looked up at him, uncertainty still showing in her eyes. "Come on, I will take care of you," he whispered.

With a deep breath, Aileen grabbed her father's hand and they began to run towards the barrier. He had been right all along. It was as easy as breathing. She watched as all around her darkness descended, as if in a tunnel. As easily as it had begun, it melted into light once again. Her father's laughter filled her ears as they came out onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. It was as she had always thought it would be. The excitement was overwhelming as Witches and Wizards led their children towards the large train. Children of all ages walked hurriedly towards the train that read Hogwarts Express.

Her father tugged her hand, bringing her attention back towards him. He began to lead her towards a familiar couple and their son. Her Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius stood talking with Bellatrix. Her cousin Draco was looking at her, his mouth grinning wide. Aileen released her father's hand and ran towards him. He too would be going to Hogwarts. She and Draco were as close as brother and sister and as long as he was there with her, she would be okay.

As the adults talked amongst themselves, Aileen and Draco chased each other around their parents. "I'm going to be the best Quidditch Seeker at Hogwarts, you just wait and see," Draco said, acting as if he were flying on a broom.

Aileen laughed at his display, wanting to tell him that first-years weren't allowed brooms, but she didn't have the heart to squash his excitement, so she chased him around instead.

Suddenly, a voice called her name through the crowd, a voice she knew almost as easily as her own father's voice. Aileen's head shot up, her eyes searching the faces around her. She could not see him, but he called to her again. The adults had stopped talking once his voice boomed over the crowd. She looked to her father and mother, seeing where their eyes were looking. It was then that the crowd parted, and he walked towards her. His face was lit with a smile.

"Sirius!" Aileen squealed.

She ran towards him and him to her. They met in the middle, and he was waiting for her as she threw herself into his arms. He twirled her around, their laughter rising like the steam from the train. When she felt drunk with dizziness, he sat her back on her feet, holding her by the arms until she got her balance.

"What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly.

"What? Did you really think I would miss my favorite cousin heading off to Hogwarts? This is one of the biggest days of your life. Wouldn't miss it for the world," Sirius said.

"I'm so glad you're here," she beamed.

"It's good to see you, Sirius," Bellatrix said behind Aileen.

Sirius looked over at his cousins and their spouses, nodding his head in greeting. He straightened up, shaking Tom and Lucius' hand and kissing both Bellatrix and Narcissa on the cheek. As they fell into small talk, Aileen's eyes moved towards a family of three coming up behind her cousin. They were all looking at her, their faces smiling softly. She could not help but smile back. The boy with them, obviously their son, looked at her with a shy smile. She waved awkwardly at him and he returned her wave.

"Oh, where are my manners? Everyone, this is James and Lily Potter. This little tyke here is their son Harry," Sirius said, his hand rubbing the top of Harry's head playfully.

The moment her father and James shook hands, Aileen felt the tickling sensation in the back of her mind again. It was so overwhelming she almost fell to her knees. By the look on both men's faces, she could tell she wasn't the only one that felt it. Both Tom and James stared at one another a few seconds without a word being spoken. Aileen felt like she was in a dream, a dream within a dream. Before she could really dissect it, the feeling was gone and she was thrust back into the present day standing on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Hi Harry," Aileen said low.

"Hi," he responded softly back.

Aileen looked at Harry's mother, Lily. She was beautiful, her long red hair flowing down her back. She had the kindest eyes and her smile spoke of warmth. She looked from Harry to Lily, noticing that both had green eyes. He may have been the spitting image of his father, but the eyes were his mother's.

"Hurry up now, dears! The train is about to leave!"

Aileen and the others turned to see a family of red-heads rushing towards the Hogwarts Express. A woman, who Aileen suspected was the mother, was leading them with an exasperated look. She stood in front of her children, counting their heads softly. The smallest boy was looking around, his face red with embarrassment.

"Okay boys, remember to study hard, mind your teachers and George…Fred, for the love of all that is good, no pranks!" the woman said, her finger pointing between her twin sons.

"Mum, how many times do we have to tell you, I'm Fred," one of the said.

"And I'm George," the other called out.

The woman looked horrified, as if she couldn't believe she had her own children mixed up. Aileen felt her heart go out to the woman, until one the boys burst out laughing.

"Just kidding, mum, I'm George."

"And I'm Fred."

The woman had had it right the whole time. Aileen could not help but laugh. Both boys looked at her, smiling proudly that they had an audience.

"Last call for Howarts Express, train leaving at eleven o'clock!" said the voice of the conductor.

Aileen turned her attention back to her parents, whose faces had turned suddenly somber. She received a large, lingering hug from both of them. Bellatrix turned away as the tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Tom reached down slowly, kissing his daughter softly on the forehead. Aileen closed her eyes, feeling his love pouring in to her.

"I love you, sweetheart," he whispered. "I will be looking forward to the holiday season with a full heart."

Aileen realized this would be the first time she would be separated from her parents. Though her heart was full of excitement, it was breaking as well. She reached up, wrapping her arms around her father's neck, whispering her words of love to him. He squeezed her tightly, his body shaking under his emotions.

"My saving grace," he said gently, something he said very often, though Aileen didn't quite know why.

When her father turned her loose, she headed straight into the waiting arms of Sirius. He hugged her just as tightly as her father.

"You will make this family proud one day, Aileen! I can feel it!"

The whistle from the train sounded, interrupting Aileen and Sirius' private moment. He hugged her swiftly again, and then let her go. She, Draco and Harry walked to the train together, meeting the youngest red-head, who Aileen overheard his mother calling him Ron. The boys stood aside to allow Aileen on first. As she walked up the steps of the train, Harry's mother called out to him, her words almost toppling her over.

"Sweetheart, you tell that Severus Snape to be good to you, or he will be dealing with me!" she said laughing.

Aileen's foot was just rising to step on the top step when she lost her balance, saving herself by grabbing the railing. Her heart jumped into her throat, her eyes growing wide. Something so strong struck her square in the chest, and her breath was all but knocked from her body. Again, she felt a familiar presence inside her mind. But unlike the other times she had felt it, Aileen was overcome with such love, such indescribable emotions, that tears sprang into her eyes.

"A-are you alright?" Harry asked behind her.

Without turning around, Aileen nodded her head yes. Once she felt it safe, she began walking up the steps into the train. She chose the first empty compartment she could find. Opening the door, she staggered towards the seat sitting down heavily. Her mind worked over and over what had just happened and why it had happened. It wasn't until Lily had said the name that she felt herself overcome with emotion. She looked out of her window, the name rolling around on her tongue.

"Severus Snape," she whispered, again the feeling of love and emotion pouring from her heart.

Her eyes roamed towards the group of parents on the Platform. At the sight of her father's smiling face, Aileen allowed the feelings to wash away. The only thing that mattered in that moment was his smile. She waved at him, blowing him a small kiss. Tom acted as if he caught it in mid-air, placing it in his shirt pocket.

"Are these seats saved?" Harry asked Aileen and Draco, who she realized was already seated beside her.

"No, help yourself," she said lightly.

Soon, they were joined by Ron and a small, bushy-haired girl who introduced herself as Hermione Granger. The whole rest of the trip was spent with the five kids talking and laughing. It was the best hours Aileen could ask for. Her worries about not having any friends were just proven incorrect. Before arriving at the school, she could now say she at least had four friends. It was a great start.

As the day turned into night, the train slowly began to slow down. Aileen and the others looked outside their window, noticing the train station approaching. Suddenly, a feeling of déjà vu flew through the compartment and the five kids looked around at one another, as if someone had the answers. Their puzzled looks turned into smile immediately. It must have been the magic of the place.

As soon as their feet hit the ground, they heard a bellowing voice calling for all first-years. Standing before them was the biggest man Aileen had ever seen. He introduced himself as Hagrid, and Aileen liked him immediately. His smile was soft and contagious. He led them to a boat, and the five of them went running towards it, their voices squealing with excitement as the climbed aboard.

As they took off over the dark lake, Hagrid pointed ahead of them, his face showing his pride. Aileen looked at where his finger was pointing, and she felt the breath knocked from her for the second time that day. Sitting high above the darkened lake was the most beautiful castle she had ever seen. It towered towards the skies above. In the windows, lanterns were lit, as if to call its children home.

"She's a beauty, ain't she?" Hagrid said lovingly.

"More than words can describe," Aileen whispered.

They climbed off the boats, being welcomed by an older woman that looked rather strict. Aileen was uneasy at first, until she noticed the woman's eyes. They showed kindness, excitement. Aileen could not help but smile brightly at the woman. The woman, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, smiled back. Aileen suppressed a giggle as the woman winked at her.

They followed her inside, getting instructions on how the Opening Feast would work. Aileen knew all about the Sorting Ceremony from her parents. When the doors to the Great Hall opened, Aileen's mouth fell open in shock and wonderment. It was as if she had fallen into a dream. Thousands of floating candles could be seen above their heads, dancing as if they were stars. Their flames lit the large room with warmth. Aileen could not help but laugh with excitement. Above the candles, the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night's sky.

Standing above them, behind a large podium was a man that had been in her life since birth. He had raised her father as his own. Grandfather Dumbledore caught her eyes with his kind ones. Aileen waved hurriedly at him, aware of the students and staff's eyes upon her. He smiled, his eyes behind his half-mooned glasses twinkling underneath the candles. She did not miss the wink he sent her way. Aileen hurried to stand in line, waiting for her turn to be sorted into her House.

One by one, the first-years approached McGonagall, who placed an old dusty looking hat upon their heads. Aileen was saddened somewhat when Harry, Ron and Hermione were sorted into Gryffindor. Her sadness was soon replaced by joy as Draco was sorted into Slytherin, the House Aileen wanted so badly.

"Aileen Riddle!" McGonagall shouted.

Aileen shuffled forward, finding all eyes on her. She wanted to hide her scarlet face immediately, but she pressed on. McGonagall patted the seat gently, motioning her to have a seat. Aileen did as she was told. Taking a long, deep breath, she closed her eyes to wait. In the back of her mind, she was chanting Slytherin over and over. Suddenly, she felt a light weight upon her head. Above her, an old, funny sounding voice began to speak.

"Hm, Slytherin you say? Slytherin would be a great fit for one such as you, but I feel that each House would fit you as well."

"Please," Aileen whispered.

The Sorting Hat chuckled to himself. "Very well, SLYTHERIN IT IS!" he yelled the last part.

From the Slytherin table, came a round of shouts and applause. Aileen, beaming, slid from the stool and ran towards her new housemates. Draco was the first to greet her, grabbing her in a big hug. Around her, people came to give her high fives and to shake her hand in introduction. She felt at home the moment she took a seat beside Draco.

As the Sorting Ceremony continued, a feeling inside Aileen began to grow. She slowly looked up and out amongst the sea of students. Her eyes darted from the back to the front of the room, yet it did nothing to make the feeling die within her. She felt as if eyes were upon her, watching her closely. Everyone, all the students, were in their own little conversations. The feeling wasn't coming from any of them. Aileen turned her head in every direction, desperate to find where the feeling was coming from. It was calling to her, begging her to find the source of the feeling. She thought it could have been Grandfather Dumbledore watching her, but as her eyes roamed towards him, he was in deep conversation with Hagrid. His eyes were not upon her.

She slid her eyes down the teachers table, until suddenly her vision was completely taken in by the most intense black orbs she had ever seen. Aileen found she could not look away, could not have done it if her life depended on it. Those eyes held such wisdom, such strength, that she found that she could not breath in the presence of them. She felt like hiding underneath the intensity of the stare and yet, she felt it pulling her towards the owner of those eyes, someone she had yet to look fully upon.

"Who is that?" she whispered, barely audible above the numerous conversations.

Draco looked over at where she was staring, his eyes knitting in confusion once he saw who Aileen found herself in a staring contest with. He chuckled at the sight of the Professor with the stern reputation staring so intently at one of the students.

"That's Professor Snape, the Potions Master and Head of our House, Aileen. Scary isn't he?" Draco said.

"No," Aileen breathed.

She felt as if she could not breathe, as if her whole life was leading her to this point, leading her to his stare. How could someone as young as she even have this feeling, a feeling that could tear a grown adult to shreds? Everything within her was screaming at her to go to him. Slowly, Aileen took her eyes off his black orbs and began to really look at Snape. There was something familiar about him, something familiar calling to her. She felt safety and warmth fall upon her as if some of the enchantment from the ceiling fell upon her. She noticed how he watched her, his eyes filled with confusion as if he felt exactly what she felt. Aileen knew that she knew this man. She wasn't sure how, but she would have bet her life on it. Perhaps in another life they were intertwined somehow but whatever it was, it had been so intense.

Slowly, a smile began to grow on Aileen's lips. She never took her eyes away from him, even as out of the corner of her eyes, she barely caught Grandfather Dumbledore look between her and Snape, his eyes looking concerned, but soon filling with something that looked like understanding. Aileen's smile grew wider as a small chuckle escaped her. Leave it to Grandfather Dumbledore to make her think that he knew something she did not.

After several seconds of her smiling at the mysterious Potions Master, she found her excitement falling some. She felt sadness as he continued to stare without so much as meeting her smile with one of his own. His face looked stern, looked somewhat angry. Aileen's smile faltered, until it was completely gone. She wanted to look away from him before he noticed the tears consuming her eyes. Why she felt so hurt by his rejection, Aileen did not know.

Then, something amazing began to happen, something that caused her eyes to grow wide for a fraction of a second, but she recovered immediately. The stern, angered face of Severus Snape began to melt as the seconds flew by. The intensity in his eyes gave way to a look of love, a look of such caring and protection. Aileen felt her smile grow again, until she was beaming at him. His lips began to quiver a moment before beginning to rise. She felt her heart take a leap of joy as she noticed Snape smiling at her. Her heart took a leap when she noticed that look in his eyes, that look that was just for her.

Yes, there was something definitely familiar about this man that was consuming her every thought at the moment. There was something familiar about those eyes, as if she had seen herself in them several times. In that moment, Aileen felt like it had taken her a lifetime to get to this point, that her future was brighter and more exciting than she could have ever imagined. She wasn't worried about figuring out why she was so drawn to Professor Snape. She wasn't worried about why she felt something so familiar towards him.

Why wasn't she worried about it, you ask? Because Aileen knew she and Snape had all the time in the world.


	31. A SNEAK PEEK AT THE SEQUEL

Little girl, Little girl, you do not see me, though I am always there.

My body shakes, my hands quiver to be around your small neck, to smell you blood in the air.

Your mind does not remember me, but I remember you.

I remember your scent, your look, your very soul but out of my grasps you blew.

It was sacrifice that took you from me, but I am inevitable and will not be denied.

I will come at you like a thief in the night. Your safe little life is only my mirror's lie.

For six years I have watched you little girl, I've watched your pathetic life go on.

When I am through with you little girl, I will be standing on your very bone.

In darkness do I sit, in shadow do I stalk you under the cover of my veil.

Can you feel me near you, little girl? Can you feel me striking you with the final nail?

I see your mind working, see the memories of a time that doesn't exist anymore.

But rely not on the ones you love, for out of them their blood will pour.

You clever, clever girl, how did someone like you outwit someone such as I?

Do not be fooled, for I do not look upon you in awe, for at my hands you will die.

Everything you hold dear will once again be at my mercy. I will take all that you love.

As you lay in the destruction by my hand, your face, full of your tears, will look to the sky above.

There will be nothing there, nothing but my darkness and my anger and my hate.

I will not be made a mockery by you, little girl. Know this, your death will be your fate.

You ask me who I am, little girl? I am inevitability, unstoppable, certain, your death. Take your pick, for we are one in the same.

Man has called me many names through the ages but for you little girl, I will give you my real name.

For one such as you, clever, strong, fearless, stupid, outsmarted, weak, hopeless. You may call me…DEATH!

Some things are not meant to be forgotten…


End file.
